Sin Rastro
by Niveneh
Summary: ¡UPDATE!¡CAP19 ONLINE! El grupo Inu son ladrones especializados, que se caracterizan por nunca dejar rastro que los delate. Sin embargo; Kagome dejará un rastro profundo en el corazón de uno de ellos. Universo Alterno
1. El Robo

**Nota de Autora: este fanfic es un AU (Universo Alterno, por sus siglas en inglés). Esto implica que no se desarrolla en el universo del anime ni del manga. La historia se centra en pleno siglo XXI, y claro habrán ciertos cambios con los personajes, los cuales descubrirán poco a poco. Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten la historia. **

**Sin Rastro.**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

**Capítulo 1: "El Robo"**

El Shikon No Tama siempre fue un tesoro muy apreciado. Antes era propiedad de un viejo millonario, quien se lo había obsequiado a su esposa como regalo de bodas. Al morir él, su hijo heredó esta valiosa joya. Pero al parecer el joven no apreciaba ni su belleza ni su valor, de modo que optó por venderla a un museo, obteniendo por ella una jugosa suma de dinero. Desde entonces, fue propiedad de un museo muy reconocido en Japón. Sin embargo, los directores sabían que era muy arriesgado mostrarla al público. Era prácticamente inducir a un robo. De modo que el Shikon No Tama permaneció alejado del ojo público durante más de cincuenta años. 

Un día, la directora Kaede Matsuyami tomó la decisión de abrir una exposición que contenía en su repertorio la valiosísima y casi legendaria joya. La ceremonia de inauguración estuvo repleta de las más destacadas figuras de la ciudad y muchos representantes de periódicos y medios de comunicación. La velada había durado más de lo esperado, puesto que todos los presentes deseaban apreciar con detenimiento del Shikon No Tama. Se dijo que en tiempos ancestrales, había encerrado inmensos poderes y que muchísimos demonios luchaban para obtenerla. Pero aquella noche tan sólo era otra valiosa pieza de colección. 

A pesar que durante todo el evento había existido una fuerte vigilancia policial, comandados por el reconocido Myôga Higurashi; no había ocurrido ningún incidente ni ninguno de sus agentes habían visto nada sospechoso. Myôga le había advertido a todo su equipo acerca de lo importante que era la vigilancia aquella noche. Se sospechaba que los "Inu" tenían un gran interés en el Shikon No Tama. Myôga llevaba muchos años de carrera dedicados a capturar aquella organización de ladrones especializados. Había logrado capturar a unos cinco miembros de la organización. Pero no pudo sacarles demasiada información, sobre todo porque ellos no eran conocedores de mucho. Eran apenas "ladrones de bajo rango". Nunca había dado con un "pez gordo". Todos eran chiquillos inexpertos que no conocían bien quién era su jefe ni los grandes movimientos de la organización. Pero él guardaba todos sus expedientes con detenimiento, toda la información recopilada era guardada con sumo cuidado; tan sólo esperaba el día de unir las piezas y dar finalmente con todos ellos. 

Muchas horas después del evento, el salón principal se encontraba totalmente vacío. Tan sólo se escuchaba el pitido de las cámaras de seguridad que sonaban cada cinco minutos, indicando que todo se encontraba en orden. Tres guardias estaban sentados frente al sistema de seguridad jugaban a las cartas y tomaban cerveza divertidos, muy confiados y revisando en sus pantallas que no hubiera ningún movimiento extraño o sospechoso. 

Lo que aquellos guardias no podían notar era una pequeña camioneta azul estacionada a unas dos cuadras, en un callejón oscuro y tenebroso. No había nadie en la parte delantera del vehículo; sin embargo, había muchísimo movimiento en la parte trasera. Había material de muy alta tecnología acomodada y ordenada justo en la pared derecha del vehículo. En un rincón se encontraba un maletín semiabierto, que dejaba entrever un par de armas especializadas y comunicadores de largo alcance. Y en una especie de mesita una pizza tamaño familiar, dos cervezas y dos bebidas de cola. El sonido de un suspiro rompió el silencio en aquel sitio. Una joven de largos cabellos cafés, recogidos en una alta coleta; y con vestimenta negra, colocó sus dedos sobre el teclado de un computador. Enseguida se reflejó en la pantalla el salón principal del Museo, en la pantalla de junto se podía observar perfectamente a los tres policías charlando animadamente. 

-¿Aún no han entrado?- comentó una voz detrás de la muchacha. Provenía de un hombre de baja estatura, ojos verdes y de cabellos negros. Al igual que su compañera, su ropa era en colores opacos- ¿Pues qué están esperando? 

-Tranquilo Yakken, ellos siempre se toman su tiempo y nunca nos han fallado ¿o no?- la chica hablaba muy segura de sus palabras. Sin embargo, Yakken le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda. Ella ya conocía perfectamente el significado de ella. Lanzó un suspiro de fastidio y mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco ajustó un micrófono que llevaba y se colocó los audífonos.

_-Chicos… ¿en dónde se encuentran? Tenemos a un muy desesperado Yakken aquí en el camión… ¿chicos?- _

Por medio de un pequeño micrófono la voz de la joven se dejó escuchar varios metros más allá. En la azotea del edificio próximo al museo. Allí dos siluetas se divisaban. Eran dos hombres, también vestidos de negro; quienes miraban fijamente al Museo como si de su presa se tratarse. 

-Sí Sango estamos aquí linda, no te preocupes tanto en unos segundos regresaremos a ti…- contestó el joven que llevaba el comunicador. Tenía los ojos cafés y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta. Su rostro era alegre y amable, pasaría por cualquier universitario promedio. 

_-¡No lo digo por eso! Es tan sólo que Yakken está desesperado porque piensa que se han perdido en el camino-_

-Tal vez si nos hubiéramos encontrado con una linda chica…- comentó el mismo joven, con una sonrisa pícara. Entonces el micrófono le fue arrebatado por su otro acompañante, quien también tenía ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color, pero más corto. 

-¡Dile al renacuajo ese que no se preocupe! ¿Cuándo hemos fallado? Además esta misión será más fácil que otras que hemos hecho Sango… ¡Que guarde silencio!- exclamó algo exasperado.

-Tranquilo Inu, no ganarás nada con ponerte así… Sango preciosa, dile a Yakken que no tendrá queja de nosotros, pero que por favor nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo en paz- terminó por decir él para después cortar la comunicación. 

-Maldito Yakken, tan sólo porque es la "mano derecha de mi hermano"- pronunció estas palabras con cierto sarcasmo en su voz- no tiene que creerse el jefe. Cuando regrese a ese camión…

-Tranquilízate, ahora concéntrate en lo que debes- sonrió mientras le señalaba a su acompañante el imponente edificio del museo. 

-De acuerdo Miroku, es hora de completar la misión…- comentó el llamado "Inu" antes de dar un enorme salto y quedar en la azotea del otro edificio. A los pocos segundos, Miroku ya le hacía compañía. 

-Según el diagrama la entrada directa al salón principal queda justo en al medio, descendiendo por esta lado- señaló Miroku el lado posterior, mientras le mostraba a su compañero un arnés.

-Siempre he odiado usar eso…- protestó mientras tomaba el suyo, que era de color rojo. 

-No siempre puedes prenderte de las paredes y fingir que eres el "Hombre Araña" o algo así…- se burló Miroku, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de reprimenda que le lanzaron- vamos Inu-Yasha… no te pongas sentimental ahora.-

Inu-Yasha suspiró. Por alguna razón, cuando Miroku le llamaba "Inu"-Yasha lo tomaba a tono burlesco. Le llamaban así para identificarlo con la organización "Inu". Puesto que él no era un "miembro" cualquiera. Su padre había sido el antiguo líder de la organización. Y muerto él, su hermano mayor, Sesshômaru, se había hecho cargo del "negocio" familiar. Él, desde los quince supo del trabajo de su padre. Su madre siempre trató que no se uniera, no quería ver a su hijo convertido en un vulgar criminal; pero la rebeldía del chico pudo más y desde que tuvo quince años se unió a la organización. Luego de la muerte de su padre, estuvo al cuidado de su hermano. Trabajó duro para que le tomaran en cuenta a la hora de alguna misión, con sudor había conseguido su propio equipo. Con trabajo y esfuerzo, eran uno de los más reconocidos. Finalmente había conseguido la tan añorada aprobación de Sesshômaru porque, aunque su hermano no dijera nada, siempre que eran misiones y clientes importantes, como esta noche, le encomendaba el trabajo a él y su equipo. 

Inu-Yasha y Miroku descendieron ágilmente hasta llegar al tercer piso, justo a la mitad del edificio. Usaron un delicado aparato para cortar el vidrio silenciosamente. Una pequeña abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran pasar por ella. Una vez tocaron piso, Miroku tomó su micrófono y lo encendió de nuevo.

-Bien, Sango preciosa, ahora eres mis ojos; guíame- 

_-Encontrarán una pequeña escalera a su izquierda. Una vez lleguen allí colóquense los lentes que les proporcioné. Les dejarán ver las luces infrarrojas que indican las alarmas. Deben evadir TODAS y cada una. No se les ocurra fallar, una vez estén allí…-_

-Claro las alarmas pero ¿y las cámaras de seguridad?- inquirió Inu-Yasha.

_-… yo me hago cargo de las cámaras, Inu-Yasha, ustedes se preocupan por llegar hasta allá-_

Tal como dijo Sango, se colocaron los lentes al llegar al pie de las escaleras. Inu-Yasha se sorprendió al observar tantas líneas rojas en aquel cuarto. Sin embargo, nada antes lo amedrentó ante una misión y hoy no iba a ser la primera vez. Vio cómo la lucecita roja de la cámara de seguridad se apagaba, producto de alguna manipulación de parte de Sango, su genio en electrónica y computación. Hizo la seña a Miroku y ambos se colocaron las máscaras y entraron al salón. 

Esquivar tantas líneas fue dificultoso, más bajo la presión que no podían sobrepasar 10 minutos; que era el tiempo en que Sango podía interrumpir el sistema de seguridad. Más de diez minutos y estarían vulnerables. Finalmente, estiró su mano en una posición un tanto incómoda: ambas piernas separadas y la espalda arqueada hacia delante; y tomó el Shikon No Tama. Era un tanto pequeña, de hecho, más pequeña de lo que había imaginado. ¿Para qué lo querría su cliente? No le importaba, él solamente recibiría una paga y se quedaría callado. El destino de esa joya le tenía sin cuidado. Hizo una "V" con la mano izquierda hacia Miroku, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Justo entonces, escuchó un pitido. Su reloj marcaba el término de los diez minutos reglamentarios. "Oops" alcanzó a murmurar. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

En cuestión de segundos, la alarma empezó a sonar. "Los ineptos policías no tardarán en llegar" pensó Inu-Yasha con rapidez. Jamás llegarían al pasillo a tiempo para salir por la ventana. ¿Qué hacer? Justo antes que pudiera imaginar una loca solución, una cuerda se soltó sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y divisó una menuda figura. 

-Yakken…- murmuró el joven. Miroku se acercó corriendo y tomó de otra cuerda que Yakken dejó caer segundos después. 

-¡Vámonos!- le indicó su amigo, mientras iba subiendo con agilidad por la cuerda. 

-¡Un segundo!- buscó algo rápidamente en su bolsillo. Allí, justo en el almohadón en donde había estado antes la hermosa joya, dejó una estatuilla de bronce de un perro. Es por ello que les llamaban "Inu", puesto que en cada robo organizado por ellos, dejaban el algún lugar visible la estatuilla de un perro. Ese sello personal había comenzado desde el padre del muchacho y éste, en honor a su memoria, había decidido mantener. 

-¡¡Allí están!!- escucharon los gritos varios metros más abajo, de parte de los policías.

-¿En qué rayos estaban pensando?- gritó Yakken, visiblemente enojado- ¡eso les pasa por no atenerse al plan! ¡De eso se enterará el Señor Sesshômaru!

-¿Por qué no pruebas tener una vida real y dejar de ser la sombra de mi hermano?- se exasperó Inu, él detestaba que Yakken les acompañara a las misiones. Era como si su hermano no confiara realmente en él. No podía tener quejas de su trabajo, nunca le había fallado, nunca.

-Les recomiendo que terminemos esta discusión en el auto porque no tardarán en llamar a la estación de policía. Y en menos de lo que nos esperamos el comandante Higurashi vendrá a hacernos una visita…- advirtió Miroku mientras saltaba hacia la otra azotea y les incitaba a seguirle. 

-¡Se demoraron demasiado esta vez! ¡Cuando Sango dice diez minutos son diez minutos! ¿Es acaso difícil eso de entender?- la voz de Sesshômaru sólo perdía su frialdad cuando se trataba de criticar una misión de su hermano menor, Yasha; el cual era su nombre de pila. 

-Allí tienes la joya…- Inu-Yasha señaló desafiante la cajita negra que contenía su "motín" y encaró a su hermano mayor- ¿no es eso lo que querías?

-Quería perfección, perfección. No que llamáramos la atención…-

-Igual hubiéramos llamado la atención cuando se descubriera que la perla había sido robada ¿no crees?- se defendió ácidamente Inu-Yasha. 

Sesshômaru le fulminó a tal punto con la mirada, que Yakken retrocedió. Cuando Sesshômaru se ponía en esa actitud era peligroso, demasiado peligroso.

-Déjenme a solas con él- exigió. A los pocos segundos, la habitación estaba vacía. Tanto Sango como Miroku y el mismo Yakken la habían desalojado. Sabían que la plática entre los dos hermanos era sólo entre ellos dos. Muchas veces eran demasiado violentas y nadie quería oírlas y menos presenciarlas. 

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo criticarás mi trabajo?- el menor se encogió de hombros- soy el mejor, pero quieres reconocerlo, eres demasiado orgulloso hermano.

-¡Cállate!- dio un manotazo al escritorio- lo único que quiero es que hagas las cosas bien y no improvises en un plan que ya está marcado detalladamente. Para eso tenemos a Miroku, para las estrategias, tú estás para llevar a cabo las misiones peligrosas. ¿No puedes entenderlo? Una falla más hermanito, y olvidaré la promesa que hice a nuestro padre y volverás a ese pueblucho. ¿Me has comprendido? No necesito incompetentes en la organización, ni siquiera uno que lleve mi propia sangre.- 

Inu-Yasha permaneció callado. Sabía que su hermano tenía el poder de mandarle de regreso a su antiguo hogar. Donde vivió los primeros catorce años de su vida, junto con su madre. Pero ella había contraído una extraña enfermedad. Por eso ella optó por su último recurso: llevarle donde su padre. Jamás le habían hablado de él, salvo que tenía un negocio muy importante en una ciudad lejana. 

Cuando conoció a Sesshômaru, nunca terminaron de llevarse bien. Quizás porque eran hijos de madres diferentes, él siempre lo vio como un ser inferior. Su padre le hizo prometer que si algo le ocurría, se encargaría del cuidado de su hermano menor. Así había hecho hasta ahora, pero siempre bajo la amenaza de devolverlo a su antiguo hogar.

-Tú perderías más que yo y lo sabes…- concluyó Inu-Yasha poniéndose de pie- pero si te quieres arriesgar a perder a tu mejor hombre, por mí no hay problema.

-Recibirás tu paga mañana, hermanito, ahora retírate- con un gesto nada amable, Sesshômaru le indicó que se fuera. 

Una vez solo, el joven se desplomó en su asiento. Observó con detenimiento el "tesoro" que había obtenido su hermano horas atrás. Por lo menos la cuidó bien, no tenía ni un rasguño. Le darían muy buena paga. Ahora tan sólo debía encargarse de contactar con el cliente y acordar un precio. Pero ésa era tarea de Rin. Una hermosa chica siempre persuadía a los clientes de pagar más de lo acordado. Y Rin tenía métodos de disuasión muy efectivos, nunca había fallado. Ella sí era una colaboradora perfecta. Jamás había tenido queja de ella. Quizás cuando se le insinuaba descaradamente, pero con ignorarla por unos diez minutos ella desistía. "Eres el único que se resiste" no se cansaba ella de repetir. Y sí, Sesshômaru no era de esos que se dejaban llevar por una sonrisa hermosa o un escultural cuerpo. "Frío como el hielo" le había dicho una de sus últimas amantes. Pero su vida le había enseñado a ser así. ¿Demostrar sentimientos? En este negocio eso no era posible. De su padre nunca recibió una palabra amable ni un gesto de cariño; por el contrario, siempre le trató rudamente. Pero era su forma de educarle para la vida que llevaría, y jamás lo reclamaría. 

El timbre del teléfono le sacó de sus recuerdos de infancia. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared frontal. Indicaba las dos de la mañana. Justa la hora pactada por el cliente para establecer comunicación. "Bien" pensó mientras tomaba el auricular "es hora de cerrar este negocio". 

-Tenían cubierto el rostro, comandante, no pudimos identificarlos- le informó el jefe de seguridad del museo a Myôga Higurashi, quien le escuchaba atentamente con semblante serio y anotando todo en su libreta. 

-No se preocupe, por lo menos los pudo "ver". Muchas veces tan sólo aparece la escena del crimen y ni rastro de ellos. Claro, uno les distingue por esto- muestra la estatuilla del perro- y como siempre, ninguna huella digital en la estatua. 

Lanzó un suspiro desalentador. Siempre era lo mismo. Robos perfectos, sin testigos, sin huellas digitales, en otras palabras: sin rastro alguno. Aunque esta vez los ladrones se dejaron ver, no sabía si había sido por un error de ellos mismos o si lo planearon tan sólo para llamar la atención. Myôga sabe perfectamente que no está lidiando con ladronzuelos inexpertos, son gente inteligente y táctica, que planea sus jugadas con gran astucia. Las investigaciones parecían progresar en cada robo, pero siempre terminaban en un punto muerto. Y era cuestión de nunca acabar. 

El sonido de los frenos de un vehículo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Una limosina negra se estacionó pocos metros frente a él. Enseguida supo de quién se trataba. La señora Matsuyami descendió del vehículo, con un vestido azul y un pronunciado maquillaje. Del vehículo también descendió un pequeño niño, con llamativos ojos azules y cabellos cafés. No debía tener más de unos seis años. Le sonrió amigablemente Myôga y se acercó hasta él. 

-¡Tío Myôga!- dijo saltando a los brazos del comandante. El pequeño le llamaba "tío" de cariño, puesto que su abuela, Kaede Matsuyami, y él habían sido grandes amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Las familias Higurashi y Matsuyami siempre habían mantenido entre ellos un lazo de fuerte amistad. Es por ello que Shippo sintiera gran cariño por Myôga y su familia. 

-¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeño Shippou?- preguntó mientras alzaba al niño en brazos- no esperaba que acompañaras a tu abuela Kaede esta mañana.

-Mis papás salieron de viaje a… a… ¡Australia!- recordó el pequeño haciendo un gesto gracioso- por eso ahora estoy con mi abuelita! Ella dijo que vendríamos a verlo y quise venir!

-Muy buenos días Myôga- saludó la anciana mujer.

-Buenos días Kaede, lamento lo ocurrido- se sonrosó de la vergüenza, pero la mujer hizo un gesto de negación. 

-No tienes nada que lamentar, viejo amigo. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior es más mi culpa que la de cualquier otro. Debí escuchar a los supervisores cuando dijeron que era mala idea mostrar la perla en la exhibición. Ahora debo aceptar las consecuencias…

-Les atraparé Kaede, te lo juro. Aunque se me vaya la vida en ello…- afirmó Myôga con severidad.

-Que no se te vaya la vida, Myôga. Las niñas no soportarían otra pérdida como la de Kotori, y para el pequeño Sota eres su único pilar.- comentó Kaede con tristeza. 

Kotori había sido la esposa de Myôga. Había muerto hacía diez años, pocos meses después del nacimiento de su hijo menor, Sota. Un grupo de asesinos la había secuestrado para intentar manipular al comandante Myôga, quien en ese entonces apenas iniciaba su gestión como jefe de la policía. Él había cumplido todas sus demandas, las cuales eran que detuviera las investigaciones sobre su organización asesina. Sin embargo, algo había salido mal y Kotori Higurashi había muerto a manos de ellos. Myôga juró venganza y rastreó a los asesinos durante los primeros seis meses posteriores a la muerte de su esposa. Finalmente, éstos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El caso se congeló hasta la fecha; pero él jamás ha perdido las esperanzas de reencontrar su pista y finalmente encerrarlos tras las rejas. 

-Lamento si te traje malos recuerdos, Myôga- comentó Kaede al ver el prolongado silencio en que se había sumido su amigo. 

-No te preocupes, sabes que mi familia es más importante que mi trabajo- le sonrió con vehemencia a la mujer. 

-Pero, volviendo al robo ¿qué has podido averiguar? Necesito saberlo para presentarlo a la junta directiva del museo, que es en dos días- 

-Lamentablemente nada muy alentador. Sabemos que entraron por una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Las cámaras no pudieron registrar su entrada al salón puesto que, aún no sabemos cómo, pero violaron el sistema de computación y lo reprogramaron. Las cámaras no se reactivaron hasta diez minutos después. El único video que tenemos de ellos es cuando ya van subiendo por una especie de arnés hasta la azotea. Y no dura más de quince segundos. Según testimonio de los guardias, llevaban máscaras en su rostro, como era de esperarse; y no podrían reconocerles ni tampoco hacer un perfil…- concluyó el policía. 

-Realmente no suena nada alentador- admitió la mujer, con un gesto de angustia. A la directiva del museo no le agradaría ello, obtendría serias reprimendas. Después de todo, incluir el Shikon No Tama había sido su idea inicial. 

-¡Comandante!- un joven se acercó apresuradamente hasta Myôga. Usaba ropa civil, al igual que el comandante; para diferenciarlo del resto de sus compañeros. Portaba un saco negro y una camisa blanca. Tenía ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros. Llevaba en su mano izquierda una libreta y en la derecha un bolígrafo.  

-¿Encontraste algo nuevo, Kouga?- preguntó Myôga a su asistente Kouga, quien era un alegre muchacho de apenas 20 años; pero que había trabajado duramente para ganarse el título de su "asistente". A pesar de su juventud, tenía demasiada experiencia y era un as descubriendo pistas y atando cabos sueltos. Myôga le había dado el empleo, además, porque el padre de Kouga había sido un gran amigo y compañero suyo; muerto trágicamente en la operación para rescatar a su esposa Kotori. En ese entonces, Kouga contaba con diez años de edad. En memoria de su amigo, Myôga decidió hacerse cargo de él. Como el pequeño decidió seguir los pasos de su padre, decidió darle trabajo en la estación. Las habilidades el joven se destacaron casi enseguida; tenía un potencial realmente admirable, era como si hubiera nacido especialmente para aquella profesión. 

-Al parecer su medio de escape fue una camioneta estacionada varias cuadras más atrás…- comentó el joven, entregándole unas fotografías- fueron las fotos que mandé tomar de las huellas de los neumáticos. Podría averiguar de qué auto se trata específicamente. No es mucho, pero es otra pista que nos acerca a ellos. 

-La única forma que hubieran entrado de aquella manera es que encontraran primero en la azotea…- concluyó Kouga horas después, en la oficina del comandante. Ésta era algo espaciosa, pero no lo aparentaba por la gran cantidad de anaqueles que se encontraban en sus paredes. Además en pupitre se encontraba lleno de papeles y libretas de apuntes. Kouga miraba con detenimiento un diagrama del museo robado. Lanzó un suspiro, sentía la penetrante mirada de su superior y se sintió presionado.

-¿Y bien Kouga, cuál es el resto de tu teoría?- preguntó Myôga, sabía que su joven asistente aún no había terminado de dar sus conclusiones. Por lo general, siempre acertaba o se acercaba a la verdad. 

-Es que… la única manera que hayan llegado a la azotea tuvo que haber sido ¿saltando desde el edificio de junto?- comentó Kouga nerviosamente. Sabía que su teoría era un tanto infantil y fantástica, pero era la única explicación que podía dar. 

-¡¡Padre!! ¡Traje tu almuerzo!- cuando Myôga escuchó esa voz femenina supo que no podría preguntarle a Kouga más acerca de su tan bien elaborada "teoría". Esa voz tuvo un extraño efecto en el joven: al instante miró fijamente hacia la puerta y una sonrisa boba se dibujó en el contorno de sus labios. 

Cuando una menuda y linda joven, de largos cabellos negros y una alegre sonrisa traspasó aquella puerta, los ojos de Kouga se llenaron de un brillo indescriptible. La chica saludó amablemente a ambos, llevaba un paquete de color azul en la mano derecha, y al hombro izquierdo llevaba una bolsa roja; desde donde sobresalía la cabecita de un gato moteado de color crema. 

-Se te olvidó tu almuerzo hoy en casa. Mi hermana nunca cocina para ti, y cuando finalmente lo hace ¡así le pagas!- dijo severamente, mientras extendía el paquete azul hacia Myôga, su padre- mi hermana salió a sus prácticas; y yo me decidí a traértelo. Menos mal que hoy no tengo clases o de lo contrario te quedabas sin comida… por cierto, hola Kouga- saludó ella amablemente.

-Hola, Kagome…- le respondió él, visiblemente nervioso. 

-No deberías venir tan seguido, me distraes al muchacho- Myôga colocó su almuerzo sobre el escritorio. Sus palabras habían hecho que Kouga acentuara más su nerviosismo y su sonrojo. 

-Si sólo venía de pasada- comentó la chica, mirando su reloj de muñeca- porque quedé de encontrarme con mi hermana, íbamos a llevar a Buyo al veterinario- el gatito se movió un poco cuando escuchó la palabra "veterinario" como si se opusiera completamente a la idea. 

-¿Tienen el dinero suficiente, no es así?-

-Claro padre, de lo contrario no iríamos- ella hizo un guiño, a manera de despedida- nos vemos en casa, no llegues muy tarde. ¿Puedes encargarte de eso, Kouga-kun?

-Seguro Kagome…- 

-Domo! ¡Nos vemos!- y así, tan rápido como llegó, Kagome desapareció por la puerta; dejando impregnada en la habitación su radiante energía y su bello aroma. 

-De modo que ya sabe, señor- Kouga miró a su superior, quien deleitaba su vista con el apetitoso almuerzo que tenía frente a sí- no puede llegar tarde a casa esta noche. 

-Claro Kouga, no puedo hacer que quedes mal frente a mi pequeña Kagome…- 

Acto seguido, el sonrojo se presentó de nuevo en las mejillas del joven. 

**[ CONTINUARÁ** ]****

**Notas de Autora: aquí me ven con un fanfic de Inu-Yasha. Como ven, es un Universo Alternativo, lo que me da más libertad para jugar con todos los personajes. **

**Es de policías, ladrones y asesinos. Sé que en este capítulo aún no presento a todos los personajes de la historia original; pero esta es más una introducción para que se adentren un poco en la trama. **

**Este fanfic es para iniciar una nueva era, y le pondré empeño y dedicación. **

**Va dedicado especialmente a tres personas: a Chibi; a quien debía un fanfic de Inu-Yasha desde hace rato. A Rita, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional linda, eres un cielo. Y a mi Hikarus… por ser la mejor prima que una pueda tener!. **

**Para comentarios o contacto a mei_akiyama@yahoo.com **


	2. Hermanas

**Sin Rastro.**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama. **

**Capítulo 2: "Hermanas". **

Las hermanas Higurashi eran bien conocidas en la Preparatoria Hikado. Por razones verdaderamente especiales.  Sus calificaciones estaban dentro del promedio ni tampoco gozaban de tanta popularidad entre los chicos. El que todo el mundo las conociera se debía más bien a algo más sencillo y fácil de descubrir: su apellido. Cuando los alumnos o maestros leían "Higurashi" junto al nombre de la joven, lo relacionaban en seguida con el comandante de la policía. Por si fuera poco, siempre había uno o dos coches policivos estacionados fuera del plantel; como para que nadie olvidara de quien eran hijas. Los profesores veteranos recordaban aquel escándalo ocurrido hacía diez años: Kotori Higurashi había sido secuestrada por una banda de delincuentes. Lamentablemente la operación de rescate había fracasado, obteniéndose desastrosos resultados: el asistente del comandante y su propia esposa, Kotori; habían resultado muertos. Las niñas debían contar en ese momento con siete años y apenas había nacido su hermanito, Sota, quien ni siquiera llegaba al año de edad. A partir de ese trágico suceso, todo cambió. Las hermanas, que eran mellizas, antes eran muy parecidas: dulces, alegres e hiperactivas; lo normal en unas niñas de siete años. Sin embargo, luego de perder a su madre ambas tomaron personalidades muy distintas. 

Kagome Higurashi seguía siendo una jovencita muy amable, llevaba siempre una sonrisa pegada a los labios. Sin embargo, era temible cuando se le hacía enojar, puesto que tenía un carácter explosivo e impulsivo. No era una alumna con notas ejemplares, pero nunca había tenido mayores problemas con las materias. Le encantaba reunirse con sus amigas y salir a pasear por allí; ir de comprar, salir a bailar. Era, como ella se describía, "una adolescente promedio". Lo único que realmente le fastidiaba, era el exceso de vigilancia al que su padre le tenía sometida. Nunca perdía oportunidad para escaparse de los ojos de los policías y guardaespaldas que siempre andaban detrás de ella. Esto le valía muchas reprimendas de parte de su padre, quien siempre alegaba era por su seguridad. En éste punto era el único en que discutían y fuertemente. Por lo demás, Kagome adoraba a su padre y entre ellos siempre había existido un lazo muy especial. 

Kykio Higurashi, en cambio, parecía el otro lado de la moneda. Desde la muerte de su madre se había convertido en una solitaria y callada. Nunca hablaba mucho ni tenía demasiados amigos. Con quien más tiempo compartía era con su hermana Kagome, la única persona a quien parecía demostrar afecto o cariño en toda la escuela. A los demás les trataba con una distante amabilidad que rayaba en la frialdad. Ella, a diferencia de su hermana, destacaba notablemente en los deportes. Y era quien presidía el club de arquería en el plantel. Las competencias de arquería la llevaron a recorrer casi todo Japón, adquiriendo muchísima cultura. Es por ello que, cuando encontrabas un tema de conversación, era un gusto escucharle. También adoraba a su padre, daría todo por él. Y a ella no le molesta en lo absoluto que la tenga vigilada. Ni siquiera pone resistencia. Además, ha desarrollado una gran desconfianza por los desconocidos. 

-¡¡Kykio!!- era normal ver a Kagome corriendo por los pasillos, llamando a su hermana. 

-¿Ocurre algo, Kagome?- preguntó un chico al verla detenerse en su salón.

-No es nada Hoyo, ¿no has visto a mi hermana?- la chica se escuchaba un tanto desesperada.

-Creo que la vi entrar al salón de música…-

-¡Gracias!- Kagome recorrió con rapidez los pasillos, esquivando a todo el que podía y disculpándose sin detenerse con quienes tropezaba. 

El salón de música quedaba en el tercer piso. La señorita Midoriko, la maestra de música, no era conocida por ser ordenada. Había instrumentos musicales por doquier, además de montones y montones de papeles arrinconados en los estantes y algunos desparramados en el suelo. Pero caos no era tanto como para que Kagome no distinguiera la figura de su hermana, inclinada hacia uno de los estantes. 

-Kykio…-

-Tus gritos se escuchaban desde fuera, no entiendo por qué ahora hablas bajito- obtuvo por toda respuesta. Era un tono de reproche, Kykio detestaba esas carreras de Kagome llamándola incesantemente. 

-Perdón, pero es que era urgente- bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Déjame adivinar: saldrás con tus amigas y como sabes que no iré con ustedes aunque me supliques vienes a dejarme las llaves de casa. ¿Me equivoco?- al parecer encontró lo que buscaba, puesto que dobló un papel, lo guardó en el bolsillo y volteó a ver a su hermana. 

-Pues… sí… ¿cómo?-

-Eres muy predecible hermanita- ella arqueó sus labios- ya encontré aquella pieza de música que pedí a la profesora Midoriko. 

-Deberías salir más a menudo con nosotras, hermana-

-Lo intenté un par de veces ¿acaso lo olvidas? Pero no encajo en su mundo rosa de qué es lo último de moda, el guapísimo cantante o cuál fragancia me queda mejor- se encogió de hombros mientras recorría los pasillos junto a su hermana. 

-Aún así, deberías salir más a menudo. Ya casi terminamos la preparatoria, cuando estemos en la universidad habrá mas responsabilidades y luego mirarás atrás, notando que nunca te divertiste en verdad y eso ¡sería horrible!- exclamó Kagome con voz chistosa. 

-Está bien lo pensaré- Kykio alzó sus manos y estalló en risa. 

-De acuerdo ¡Nos vemos hermana!- y en dos saltitos a los escalones Kagome se reunió con su grupo de amigas, dejando a Kykio sola nuevamente. La chica exhaló un suspiro. La soledad era mejor para ella, nadie podía entenderlo pero ella prefería la soledad. 

-Aún no entiendo qué hacemos aquí…- suspiró el chico de cabellos cafés. Nadie hubiera sospechado que aquel trío conformado por dos jóvenes y una atractiva chica hubieran sido los responsables del robo más comentado en las noticias en los últimos años: el robo del Shikon No Tama. 

Como siempre luego de una misión importante, tenían libertad por tiempo indefinido. La organización tan sólo les contactaba esporádicamente, para saber si no habían salido sin autorización. Por lo demás, eran libres de hacer lo que desearon. Por eso Miroku había insistido en que salieran a despejar su mente un rato. 

-Vamos Yasha…- sonrió Miroku, enfatizando en llamar por su nombre de pila a su interlocutor. Cuando estaban en lugares públicos, insistía en que la llamaran así. Era especialmente cuidadoso con este aspecto ¿Qué pasaría si alguien escuchara el "Inu" antes de su nombre?. Tal vez sería desastroso… tal vez nadie le diera importancia, pero no iba a tomarse riesgos innecesarios. 

-Sólo intentamos relajarnos un poco, es todo- inquirió Sango mientras se llevaba un trozo de dulce a la boca. Ella disfrutaba especialmente de estos "paseos".- además, Kirara estaba cansada de estar encerrada en ese feo camión y quedar bajo el cuidado de Rin ¿verdad linda?- ella miró a sus pies, en donde se encontraba una hermosa gatita color crema. Kirara había sido su mascota desde siempre y le quería como si fuera su hermana menor. 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- murmuró Inu-Yasha mientras contemplaba a la chica, quien tomaba en brazos al pequeño animalito y le alimentaba. 

-Y no sé tú, Yasha, pero yo estoy enfocando mis ojos en este precioso panorama- comentó Miroku sonriendo con malicia, mientras contemplaba a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que hablaba animadamente unas mesas más adelante. 

-Ay Miroku, tú jamás cambiarás- el joven lanzó una mirada de fastidio mientras tomaba un cigarrillo. Había adquirido la costumbre de fumar en lugares públicos. Jamás lo hacía durante una misión ni los días anteriores; pero cuando terminaba, siempre fumaba alguno, para él era una experiencia liberadora, como si sus tensiones se disolvieran con el humo. No era "tan" grave hábito, después de todo, había crecido viendo a Yakken fumarse dos cajetas diarias. 

Luego de varios intentos fallidos de Miroku por seducir a las estudiantes, el trío decidió abandonar aquella cafetería. 

-Debiste prestarme a Kirara- concluyó Miroku, mirando a la gatita de reojo.

-¿Para qué?- inquirió su dueña, recelosa- ¿para utilizar a mi mascota como método de conquista? ¡Ni en tus sueños Miroku!

Así empezó una pequeña batalla entre ambos. Era en esos momentos cuando se revelaba su condición de jóvenes e inmaduros adolescentes. ¡Quién imaginaría su vida! Sango fue invitada a unirse junto con su hermano menor, Kohaku, a la organización. Todo porque su padre había trabajado antes con los "Inu" y había dejado muy buenas referencias. Él vivía ahora en la isla de Hokkaido, retirado del trabajo de manera indefinida. Y no tenía que preocuparse, Sango le suplía muy bien. 

En cuanto a Miroku, el padre de Inu-Yasha y Sesshômaru había descubierto sus habilidades desde muy pequeño. Un día el señor se encontraba recorriendo el mercado público y descubrió con asombro que alguien había robado su billetera. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera intentado siquiera acercársele. Entonces descubrió a un pequeño niño, quien había optado por esconderse en una pequeña esquina. "¡Qué estúpido!" pensó entonces el experto ladrón, cuando se acercó para darle al niño su merecida reprimenda, notó que no había huido tan lejos porque se encontraba en tan mal estado que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Le arrebató con fiereza su billetera, provocando que el pequeño cayera de bruces al suelo. Algo se removió dentro de su estómago. ¿Lástima? 

-Fuiste muy ágil al tomar mi billetera sin que lo notara. No cualquiera hace eso, tienes el don chico…- habían sido sus palabras. Desde entonces, Miroku había sido parte de los Inu. Nunca nadie le escuchó hablar de su vida antes de eso, o de sus padres. En ese aspecto, Miroku era todo un misterio. 

-¡¡Kirara!!- de tanto batallar por la gatita, ésta se había subido hasta un muro y de nada valían las llamadas incesantes de Sango. Y cuando finalmente parecía que iba a obedecerla, dio media vuelta y saltó del otro lado. 

-¡Es tu culpa!- culpó enseguida la chica a Miroku.

-¿Yo?-

-¡¿Qué esperas!? ¡Ve por ella!- exigió casi al instante.

-¿Yo?-

-¡Intenta hacerte el desentendido y verás!- la chica estaba a punto de atinarle un buen golpe cuando su "líder" apareció. Sango miró al recién llegado suplicante, tocando justo en su único punto débil. El joven detestaba ver a una mujer a punto de llorar- Oh… Inu-Yasha ¿puedes traer de vuelta a Kirara?

El joven accedió silenciosamente, mientras daba un ágil salto y caía del lado contrario del muro. Suspiró al ver a su alrededor. Aquellas extensas instalaciones parecían pertenecer a un colegio. Lucían enormes ¿dónde podría estar Kirara? Miró a su alrededor, por lo menos no parecía estar en el patio. Vislumbró una puerta entreabierta frente a él y optó por buscar allí. La gran puerta de metal hizo un gran chillido cuando la abrió de par en par. Era una especie de gimnasio, al parecer se encontraba vacío. Al lanzar un leve murmullo, el eco resonó en todo el lugar. Le gustaban los sitios tranquilos, en donde al parecer su alma era la única que vagaba libre. Cuando era pequeño, solía salir a dar largos paseos al campo. Tan sólo sentir su presencia sobre el pasto, y el inmenso cielo sobre él. Siempre le gustó la soledad, puesto que jamás pudo hacer amigos en su infancia, y aprendió a vivir con ella, a que ella fuera su mejor amiga. 

-¿Quién es usted?- una voz femenina le habló. La frialdad de aquella voz resonó con firmeza en todo el sitio. Él se volteó, un tanto sorprendido que hubiera alguien allí. Normalmente notaba cuando no estaba solo. 

Una chica le miraba de manera muy amenazante. Y le apuntaba decidida un arco, justo a su pecho. En sus ojos había demasiada desconfianza y quizás hasta algo de temor. Casi le dio ganas de reírse ¿de verdad creía que lo amenazaría con un arco y una flecha que ni siquiera era real? ¿A él? si tuviera idea de con quién estaba tratando. ¡Pobre niña ingenua! Tenía ganas de tomar con agilidad su "arma" y destrozársela frente a sus propios ojos; moriría por ver su cara de asombro y desconcierto. Sin embargo, algo en los ojos de esa chica le detuvo. Había algo, una chispa… ¿chispa? No sabía cómo describirlo. Su tez blanca, y sus facciones eran muy finas, como plasmadas delicadamente sobre porcelana. Sus cabellos eran largos y oscuros, amarrados a una cinta blanca. 

-¿Quién eres tú?- repitió ella una vez más. Esta vez mostró el arco, como haciéndole saber que ella tenía con qué defenderse, a diferencia de él. ¡Pobre ilusa! Pero una pequeñísima presencia crema le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Kirara, tendida a sus pies. Llamó al animalito a su espalda, quien enseguida acudió. Entonces, miró con detenimiento a aquella chica por última vez. Y así, sin pronunciar palabra, se volteó, cruzó la puerta de metal del gimnasio y desapareció de su vista. 

-¿Qué?- Kykio permaneció así inmóvil, contemplando al desconocido alejarse de su presencia. Ni siquiera había quitado su arco en posición de ataque. Luego, con suavidad, bajó sus manos y dejó caer el arco y la flecha, las cuales resbalaron irremediablemente de sus manos. ¿Quién rayos era ese joven? Sus ojos castañas no le quitaron la vista de encima en ningún momento. Ni tampoco había vislumbrado temor en su mirada, a pesar que estuvo apuntándole con la punta de la flecha directo a su corazón. Era como si jamás hubiera temido que ella disparara.

Cuando salió de su estado de éxtasis corrió hacia la puerta. Pero era inútil, él ya se había ido. Salió hacia el patio, pero tampoco pudo encontrarle. Desapareció completamente sin dejar rastro. Kykio nunca se había sentido intrigada hacia ninguna persona en particular, sin embargo, esta vez había sido distinto. ¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Qué hacía en la escuela a esas horas? Prácticamente todos se habían ido de las instalaciones y quienes quedaban eran exclusivamente estudiantes y maestros para las últimas clases extracurriculares. Y a ese joven jamás le había visto en la escuela. Ni siquiera llevaba uniforme. Además, por muy antisocial que fuera, ella estaba segura que ese chico jamás había pisado el terreno escolar antes. 

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- inquirió Miroku cuando vio saltar a su compañero del muro blanco.

-Pues no deberías reprenderme por hacer una tarea que te correspondía a ti en primer lugar…- suspiró con tranquilidad Inu-Yasha, tratando de no enojarse. Depositó a Kirara en brazos de su dueña y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la vereda.

-Espera- le llamó Sango, antes que él pudiera empezar a pensar en cierta chica- cuando no estabas recibimos una llamada de Yakken. Al parecer Sesshômaru quiere vernos, creo que ya nos darán nuestra paga por el trabajo-

-Y sabes que a tu hermano no le gusta que lleguen tarde- luego de escuchar la advertencia de su compañero, el trío enfiló el coche hacia su destino.

Efectivamente, a Sesshômaru le irritaban infinidad de cosas, una de ellas era la impuntualidad. De modo que los tres chicos tuvieron que tragarse una fría y reprobadora mirada apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Yakken, sentado junto a Sesshômaru, les miraba casi de igual manera. Era inútil intentar disculparse, sería peor. De modo que sólo pudieron tomar sus asientos silenciosamente.

Había tres maletas cafés sobre el escritorio. Sesshômaru miró a cada uno fijamente. En especial a su hermano menor. A pesar de su carácter, que siempre tuvieran ideas encontradas y que jamás hubieran podido llevarse del todo bien; le había asignado el privilegiado puesto de jefe del equipo alpha. Por muchos años, habían desfilado por el equipo alpha todas las "leyendas" de la organización. Era el equipo de las grandes misiones, quienes más eficientes eran y, por ende, quienes más dinero obtenían. Era gracias a ello que el padre de Sango vivía de manera holgada, o que Miroku podía regalar a sus "amigas" joyas y cenas en costosos restaurantes. E Inu-Yasha… bueno, en realidad no estaba muy seguro en cómo utilizaba su hermano sus ganancias. Tampoco se había molestado en averiguarlo. 

-Es su paga- se limitó a decir. Él siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras. Mientras menos palabras fueran necesarias, tanto mejor. No era muy bueno en largas conversaciones. Hubo otro incómodo silencio mientras los tres jóvenes observaban detenidamente su propio maletín. El primero en tomarlo despreocupadamente fue Miroku, quien sonrió a Sesshômaru.

-Bien, que nos divertiremos mucho esta noche- rió el chico mientras se ponía en pie. Sango también tomó tímidamente su maletín café sin pronunciar palabra. 

-¿No piensas tomar tu paga hermanito?- inquirió con malicia Sesshômaru, al ver que su hermano menor no se decidía a tomar el maletín frente a él- ¿acaso crees que no te pagué lo acordado? 

-Claro que no…- murmuró de mala gana y tomando el maletín despareció detrás de la puerta. Sesshômaru permaneció largo rato contemplando la puerta, muy pensativo. Yakken le miraba algo nervioso, el silencio en aquella habitación era aterrador. Sobre todo, porque no podía saber qué pasaba por la mente de su Señor Sesshômaru. Él siempre mantenía esa mirada fría e indecente ante todo, a pesar que estuviera a punto de ocurrir una tragedia o que recibiera una noticia tan sorprendente y a la vez aterradora. Justo como había ocurrido horas antes. Habían recibido una nota de un viejo conocido. Yakken casi se queda sin palabras al leer a nota. Sin embargo, Sesshômaru había permanecido impasible. 

-Pensé que usted le diría mi señor…- comentó Yakken nerviosamente. 

Sesshômaru murmuró algo como "él aún no debe saberlo". Sin embargo, esta vez Yakken se sintió en necesidad de contradecirle.

-Pero mi señor, él tiene algo de derecho, después de todo el problema le incluye a él, indirectamente…- comentó con suavidad, pero tragó en seco al ver la mirada asesina que le clavó Sesshômaru- él desconoce la historia y creo que él debe saber cómo su padre…-

-Él desconoce de la existencia de mi hermano- le cortó Sesshômaru tajantemente- así como Inu-Yasha desconoce de tu existencia. Quizás sea mejor así, o de lo contrario el impulsivo de mi hermano es capaz de cometer alguna de sus estupideces. 

-Entiendo, es muy considerado de su parte pensar en la seguridad de su hermano menor…-

-¡No seas estúpido, Yakken!- Sesshômaru casi estalla de risa ante esas palabras- ¡Por supuesto que no es por la seguridad de mi hermano! Me tiene totalmente sin cuidado lo que le ocurra… si no me preocupé por él cuando era un adolescente, mucho menos me ocuparé de él ahora que está bastante crecidito. 

-¿Entonces, Señor Sesshômaru?-

-Lo hago porque si Inu-Yasha llegara a enterarse, se lo tomaría demasiado personal e iría ciegamente en busca de venganza. Y nos pondría en evidencia, evitando el elemento sorpresa. Además, quien debe atrapar a ese individuo soy yo; no Inu-Yasha…-

-Comprendo mi señor…- Yakken bajó la vista, algo nervioso-… pero aún no puedo creer cómo es que ese sujeto ha tenido la osadía de…-

-Porque así ha sido él siempre, Yakken ¿acaso lo has olvidado? No ha pasado tanto tiempo, unos diez años tal vez. ¿Tu memoria te falla tanto? Aún recuerdo el rostro de ese hombre y el de mi padre. En ese entonces yo era un chiquillo de unos quince años…-

-Es increíble que una nota haga sacar tantos recuerdos…- suspiró Yakken mientras sacaba de una gaveta del escritorio un sobre blanco y lo colocaba sobre la mesa. 

Era un sencillo sobre blanco, tan sólo había un detalle que le distinguía: la silueta de una araña esbozada en tinta de color oscuro, justo en el centro. Sesshômaru tomó entre sus manos el sobre, sacando con cuidado su contenido. Era tan sólo una simple hoja de papel, escrita con delicados trazos y tinta una frase: "He vuelto". Luego de leerlo otra vez, con rabia arrugó el papel y le arrojó con fuerza hacia el cesto de la basura. 

-Con mis manos te destruiré… y pagarás…- murmuró Sesshômaru para sí. 

-Las investigaciones no avanzan ni siquiera un poco- Myôga lucía cansado y decaído. Llevaba días sin dormir bien, enfrascado en las investigaciones del robo. Ninguna de la evidencia encontrada les había conducido hacia algo en concreto. Lanzó un suspiro, sus investigaciones nuevamente llegaron a ese punto muerto. ¿Acaso esos ladrones cuidaban tanto cada detalle? No había un crimen perfecto y él debía encontrar aunque sea un solo fallo, para desentrañar a toda esa organización. 

-Lamento haberle traído tan malas noticias…- Kouga bajó la mirada muy avergonzado. Él también empezaba a sentirte impotente. Hacía poco más de un año que estaba en las investigaciones para descubrir a la organización Inu. Durante ese tiempo no había encontrado más que algunas pistas sueltas. ¡Malditos! Les atraparía uno a uno y les encerraría en la cárcel. 

El timbre sonó en la residencia Higurashi. Como su padre y Kouga se encontraban en la biblioteca y la regla de oro era no interrumpirlos; y como su hermana Kykio estaba en su habitación a puerta cerrada, el menor de los Higurashi, Sota, decidió abrir la puerta. 

-Buenas noches hermano- le saludó Kagome alegremente. 

-¡Qué bueno que regresas! Hace una hora que padre preguntó por ti-

-¿Y se puso histérico?- Kagome sonrió al ver el gesto afirmativo de su hermanito, soltó una leve risita- pues que se aguante, es viernes y no me iba a quedar en casa. 

-Está en la biblioteca con Kouga- le informó el pequeño. 

-¿De nuevo trajo el trabajo a casa?- frunció el ceño. Su padre acostumbraba venir los viernes con cerros de papeles y libros a casa. Normalmente pasaba la noche del viernes revisando y revisando los archivos de aquellos casos que le tenían obsesionado. "Eres un adicto al trabajo" no se cansaba de decirle. Ella comprendía que su padre amaba su trabajo, pero a veces creía que le daba demasiada importancia. En todos sus años de vida, nunca recordaba haber visto a su padre salir a divertirse, o salir de paseo con ellas. Nunca y mucho menos después de la muerte de su madre. A partir de ese suceso su padre se había volcado completamente en el trabajo. 

"No todos pudimos afrontarlo escudándonos en alegría, como tú" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su hermana, cuando habló de este tema con ella. Según Kykio, todos encontraron formas distintas de afrontar la pérdida de Kotori. Su padre, volcándose en el trabajo, para quizás así no pensar o recordar. Kykio alejándose de los demás, estando sola. Y ella, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. Pero eso no quiere decir que no la extrañe. A veces, en sus sueños, su madre se presenta. Justo así como la recuerda: alegre, dulce y muy hermosa. Siempre sus sueños son parecidos: su madre acunándola en su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos y preguntándole cómo se encuentra. Entonces cuando despierta, aún cree sentir su aroma impregnando toda su recámara. 

-Buenas noches…- se detiene en la recámara de Kykio antes de ir a la suya. Hasta los catorce años, ambas durmieron en el mismo cuarto. Cuando se mudaron, su padre ya ganaba lo suficiente como para que ambas tuvieran recámara individual.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó Kykio, sin mirarla. A Kagome siempre le gustó la habitación de su hermana. Estaba pintada de blanco, con una cinta decorativa en la parte superior, de color rojo sangre. Estaba todo en estricto orden: el librero, el escritorio, los discos de música, su tocador. Todo siempre parecía estar colocado mágicamente en el lugar que le corresponde. 

-La pasamos bien, sin embargo me reservé la ida de compras- Kagome le hizo un guiño. Ambas hermanas solían ir de compras juntas, por lo menos una vez al mes. 

-No te hubieras preocupado. Total no creo que tenga mucho dinero, me gasté la mayoría de la mesada en unos libros que quería desde hace mucho- comentó ella, haciéndole espacio a Kagome en su cama. 

-Igual, aunque sólo sea un recorrido "de vista" al centro comercial- Kagome no perdió tiempo y se tendió en cama de su hermana- sabes que no cambio tu compañía por la de ninguna de mis amigas. 

Kykio guardó silencio, mientras la miraba fijamente. Esa era su manera de darle las gracias. Siempre tendría predilección por su hermana Kagome, siempre. Era la única a quien realmente le tenía confianza. 

-Además, quiero hacerte una invitación. Aunque seguramente rechazarás- Kagome entrecerró los ojos- sólo te pido que no te rías. Hay un evento en una disco y quisiera que me acompañaras. El grupo de Hoyo tocará, son muy buenos. Anda hermanita ¿me acompañas?- ella le miró con cara suplicante. 

Kykio sonrió levemente. Socializar un poquito no le vendría mal. 

-Claro, siempre y cuando papá no mande a media jefatura tras nosotras- comentó Kagome algo enojada, Kykio soltó una risa divertida, porque sabía que eso era posible. 

-Le decimos a Kouga que nos acompañe. Papá confía más en él que en toda la comandancia- Kykio guiño un ojo a su hermana en señal de complicidad.

-¡Genial!- Kagome se puso de pie- ¡iré a decírselo enseguida! ¡Espero que acepte!- 

-Claro que aceptará hermanita- suspiró Kykio. Ella, a pesar que no hablara mucho, era muy observadora. Y veía claramente los embobados ojos de Kouga. "Ojos" pensó cerrando los suyos y recordando cierto par de ojos cafés. Sintió un movimiento en su cama y le hizo un gesto a Buyo, su gato, para que se acercara. Le acomodó en su pecho y acarició su torso. 

-Eran lindos esos ojos, Buyo- suspiró. No solo "lindos", eran profundos. Como si escondieran muchos secretos, más de los que ese joven quisiera poseer; eran misteriosos, como si él quisiera esconder su propia esencia. Le había encantado su fortaleza, que no se hubiera amedrentado ante la amenazante punta de su flecha. Cualquiera hubiera sentido aunque fuera un poquito de temor. Pero él le miró fijamente, como si supiera que era incapaz de atacarle realmente. ¿Quién era ese chico? Nunca nadie más le había dejado tan intrigada. Nunca antes nadie había causado tanto impacto en ella. 

Mientras Kykio recordaba aquellos ojos misteriosos ojos cafés, su hermana había entrado a la biblioteca sin siquiera tocar antes. Lucía decidida pero a la vez sonriente y tierna, con una mirada que era sólo para convencer a su padre. 

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que vayas a esos lugares, son muy peligrosos- insistió Myôga por enésima vez- ¿y estás segura que tu hermana aceptó ir contigo?

Su otra hija rara vez salía por las noches y cuando era así, siempre llegaba antes de las diez. Además, sabía que a Kykio no le agradaban mucho los lugares atestados de gente. 

-Te digo que sí papá, mi hermana aceptó acompañarme…- suspiró Kagome. Sabía que si iba con Kykio tendría más opciones de salir. Su padre confiaba más en el bueno juicio de Kykio que el suyo. 

-Aún así, donde queda esa discoteca a veces ocurren altercados entre bandas y esas cosas- Kagome resopló por lo bajo al escuchar estas palabras. Al ser su padre el jefe de la policía, conocía a la perfección la vida nocturna de la ciudad- me sentiré más seguro si mando una patrulla a vigilar…

"Patrulla" esa era la palabra mágica para que el plan B saltara a la vista. Miró a Kouga, que a partir de su irrupción en la biblioteca no ha pronunciado palabra. Le sonrió alegremente al chico.

-¿Una patrulla? Ay papá, hay zonas más peligrosas que esa… no querrás gastar una tonta patrulla tan sólo para encargarte de tus hijas…- dijo ella, como restándose importancia. Pero Myôga le lanzó una severa mirada, ella suspiró. Su padre era imposible. 

-Su bienestar me importa más que todos los asesinatos o robos en esta ciudad…- comentó, por toda respuesta. 

-Lo sé papá. Por eso pensé que deberías dejarnos ir. Pero si estás tan preocupado por nosotras, ¿por qué no ir con alguien de tu entera confianza?- ella dirigió una feliz mirada a Kouga, como si éste fuera su salvador. Se acercó hasta el joven y le miró de manera suplicante- Kouga ¿crees que puedas ir con nosotras? 

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco brusco. Allí estaba Kagome, la chica a quien deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, sonriéndole e invitándole a salir con ella. Muchas veces había soñado o imaginado esta escena y justo ahora, que ocurría de verdad, se quedaba sin palabras. 

-¿Qué Kouga las acompañe?- preguntó Myôga, en un tono no muy convincente. 

-Piensa papá- la chica miró al comandante, muy segura de sus palabras- ¿quién es la persona en quien más confías dentro de la comandancia? Pues Kouga. Y tomando en cuenta lo joven y apuesto que es… lo prefiero a él en la mesa de la disco que a una patrulla estacionada en la entrada. Por tanto ¿qué me dices Kouga? ¿Vienes con nosotras?- ella se volteó nuevamente hasta el chico, quien seguía contemplándola en silencio. Finalmente, su cerebro pareció controlar sus funciones corporales otra vez y lentamente asintió con la cabeza. Kagome pegó un saltito, visiblemente feliz. 

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias Kouga! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz!- ella salió dando saltos de la biblioteca. 

"No más de lo que tú me has hecho feliz a mí, Kagome" pensó el joven mientras la veía desaparecer. 

-Deja de poner esa sonrisa idiota, que al día siguiente te quiero a primera hora en la oficina. No me va a importar que te fuiste de parranda con mis hijas…- dijo Myôga severamente, sacando del paraíso al pobre joven. 

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir. Había ido al parque, luego a la biblioteca y finalmente había terminado acompañando a Miroku una noche del viernes. ¡Con Miroku una noche del viernes! Era lo peor que podía existir. Su compañero se convertía en un casanova. Tenía la habilidad de encontrar y atraer mujeres bellas. Él, que tampoco era un joven que pasaba desapercibido, atraía también a un par de chicas. Sin embargo, éstas lo único que conseguían era el rechazo. No le interesaba platicar con chicas plásticas que no tenían más que mierda en la cabeza. 

Dos horas, tan sólo había soportado dos horas en ese lugar. Luego se levantó de la silla e hizo un gesto de despedida a Miroku, aunque éste se encontraba demasiado ocupado brindando y celebrando con tres mujeres quién sabe qué estupidez. Se largó de ese antro y ahora se dirigía a casa a toda velocidad. Él no era un amante de las fiestas, prefería la soledad. En ese sentido, se llevaba muchísimo mejor con Sango que con Miroku. 

Su apartamento se encontraba en un área de clase media de la ciudad. Era un bonito barrio, limpio y arreglado. Su apartamento quedaba en el quinto piso y era amplio. Lo compartía con Miroku desde hacía un año, cuando su compañero cumplió la mayoría de edad y pudo alquilar un apartamento. Antes, vivía con Rin. Pero vivir en el apartamento de una mujer siempre le hizo sentir incómodo. Escuchó muchas veces como Rin le insistía a Sesshômaru que se lo llevara a vivir con él. No porque a Rin le molestara, sino porque imaginaba que como hermanos debían vivir juntos. Pero Sesshômaru siempre se hizo de la vista gorda ante estas sugerencias. Nunca le interesó unir lazos con su "hermanito". 

-¡Hola Inu!- Rin le saludó amablemente. Ella vivía en noveno piso, Sesshômaru había insistido en que vivieran cerca para que así no se "perdieran de vista" en caso que les necesitaran. Claro que ni él ni Miroku se imaginaron que tan "cerca" quería Sesshômaru. 

Él le devolvió el saludo. Rin era una mujer siempre rebosante de energía. Le profesaba muchísimo cariño a él, por ser hermano de Sesshômaru, de quien estaba enamorada y no era un secreto para nadie. Desde que vino a vivir con su padre, Rin fue como su hermana mayor y consejera, quien siempre trataba de protegerlo a él, Miroku y Sango. Ella también trabajaba para la compañía y formaba un miembro no frecuente del equipo alpha. Sesshômaru decía que ella era su "arma maestra". Siempre que necesitaban sacarle información a alguien, o averiguar detalles de sus víctimas, mandaban a Rin. O cuando querían obtener más dinero de un cliente, a ella se le encargaba ese "trabajo". 

-¿De dónde vienes, Rin?- preguntó Inu-Yasha. Le gustaba sonar autoritario con la mujer, quien le sonrió.

-Soy yo quien debo velar por ti, no al revés- le guiñó el ojo.

-Tan sólo me encargo que no estés engañando a mi hermano. Le dolería tanto- rió sarcásticamente. Rin tan sólo lanzó un suspiro de desaliento.

-No cantes victoria, tu hermano no se me escapará- asintió ella. Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el quinto piso, él le hizo un gesto de despedida pero ella, impulsiva como siempre, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¡Nos vemos, Inu!- alcanzó a oír que ella le decía, justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró. 

El chico abrió sin ganas la puerta de su apartamento. Caminó a oscuras hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí encendió la luz. La mayoría de las cosas se encontraban en el suelo. Él no tenía mucho tiempo para ordenarlas ni tampoco disfrutaba haciéndolo. Se derrumbó en su cama, la cual quedaba pegada a la ventana. Era noche de luna llena. De pequeño, su madre se sentaba y le acunaba mientras él contemplaba la hermosa y grande luna frente a él. Entre la luna y las caricias maternales, conciliaba perfectamente el sueño. 

Pero esta noche, en vez de evocar el recuerdo materno, recordó a aquella chica. No había dejado de pensar en ella desde que salió de aquel colegio. Su tez blanquecina parecía fina porcelana, sus cabellos tenían un brillo exótico y hermoso. A él nunca le había interesado el sexo femenino. No negaba que estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres. Algunas maduras y demasiado hermosas, como Rin. Otras con una belleza con vestigios de adolescencia prematura, como Sango. Él sabía que eran muy atractivas y jamás lo había negado, pero no le había llamado la atención como ésta chica. ¿Qué tenía? Si miraba objetivamente, la chica no tenía nada fuera de lo común. Pero fue su mirada decidida y amenazante lo que le cautivó aquella tarde. 

Había estado muy distraído el resto del día. Todos lo habían notado, en especial Miroku y Sango. El primero le preguntó varias veces qué acontecía. "Conocí a una chica" pensó en decirle. Sin embargo, ya conocía de antemano la reacción de Miroku. Probablemente no dejaría de molestarle por un buen tiempo. Y claro, insistiría en conocer a la chica. Él no deseaba esto. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Lo más seguro es que jamás la volviera a ver. Pero el recuerdo de su mirada jamás le abandonaría. 

Y fue así, entre la brillantez de la luna llena y los recuerdos de aquella misteriosa chica, concilió el sueño. 

Cuando Miroku regresó al apartamento, varias horas después, se sorprendió de ver la luz del cuarto de su compañero encendida. ¿Yasha despierto a estas horas? Se sorprendió más aún al comprobar que éste se encontraba muy dormido. "Luego el recibo de luz llega en rojo" suspiró el chico, pero antes de bajar el botón del interruptor miró fijamente a su compañero. Estaba sonriendo. ¿Sonriendo? Le miró más detenidamente para comprobar si esto era cierto. Sí, se encontraba sonriendo. Apagó la luz finalmente, sin alejar de su mente una duda. 

Pues ¿con qué o quién soñaría?

**[…CONTINUARÁ…]**

**Notitas de Autora: bueno, el segundo capítulo. Este, si no me equivoco, es un poquitín más largo que el primero. Ahora me dediqué a introducir a más personajes y hablé un poco más acerca de sus vidas. **

**Por cierto, las edades de los personajes oscilan entre los 7 años a los 25 años. Hice una tablita para que no se compliquen mucho: Shippo (7); Sota (10); Kykio (17); Kagome (17); Inu-Yasha (17); Sango (17); Miroku (18); Kouga (20); Rin (22); Sesshômaru (25); Myôga (43); Yakken (47); Kaede (56).  No creo que se me haya quedado ninguno por fuera, ¿verdad? En fin, aún faltan más personajes que agregar, pero para no aguarles la sorpresa iré poniendo sus edades enseguida aparezcan. **

**Por cierto, lo del sobre con la marca de la araña *risa malvada* sé que les recuerda a cierto personaje. Pero aún no saquen conjeturas, en los siguientes capítulos lo sabrán. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, amo esta historia desde que tecleé la primera palabra. Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla. Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Para comentarios o contacto a mei_akiyama@yahoo.com  **


	3. La Marca de la Araña

**Sin Rastro**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

**Capítulo 3: "La Marca de la Araña". **

Despertaron a Myôga muy temprano aquella mañana. Siempre dejaba su móvil encendido en las noches, en caso que ocurriera una tragedia que requiriera su presencia. Hideki, uno de los mejores médicos forenses que poseían, le llamó. No le dio demasiados detalles, tan sólo recalcó que su presencia era sumamente necesaria. Antes de enfilar rumbo a la dirección que le habían proporcionado, marcó a su asistente. Sonrió con malicia. Despertaría a Kouga temprano, seguramente le haría trabajar duramente todo el día, y a la noche iría a acompañar a sus hijas a una disco. Para levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Sí, seguramente disfrutaría viendo llegar mañana a Kouga con unas enormes bolsas negras bajo los ojos, víctima del mal y poco sueño. "Pobre muchacho" se compadeció al escuchar su voz somnolienta del otro lado de la línea "eso saca por estar enamorado de mi hija". 

Por su apariencia, el barrio pertenecía a personas de una alta posición económica. Generalmente cuando se trataba de barrios como éstos eran crímenes pasionales sin mayor relevancia. ¿Qué era tan importancia como para requerir su presencia? Conocía bien a Hideki, no era de quienes hacen escándalo por el gusto. Algo grave debía ocurrir. 

Y apenas entró en la escena del crimen, descubrió que definitivamente éste no era común y corriente. Aquel asesino era demasiado sofisticado en su "trabajo". El arma con la cual había cortado el cuello de la víctima debió tener un filo muy fino, puesto que no había demasiada sangre en la escena. Hizo su trabajo rápido y seguramente a media noche, cuando había cambio de guardia en la residencia. Eso significaba que llevaba rato estudiando a su víctima. 

-Un trabajo así es sin duda de un asesino a sueldo- concluyó Myôga, luego de pocos minutos de observar la escena.

-No es sólo por eso que te llamé, Myôga- Hideki se acercó hasta él, con expresión sombría. Él llevaba años trabajando con Myôga, quien se preocupó de sobremanera. ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo? 

Hideki se colocó sus guantes y sacó un plástico de su bolsillo. Con una pinza, cuidadosamente extrajo el contenido de la bolsa plástica. Era una hoja de papel arrugada. 

-Lo encontramos junto al cuerpo de la víctima- indicó Hideki, extendiendo la hoja de papel hacia su superior- me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi. Hace tantos años que ocurrió… pero esta imagen se quedó grabada en mi memoria por siempre. La reconocería donde fuera. 

Myôga miró el papel fijamente. Un grito ahogado intentó salir de sus labios. Se quedó estático. En aquella hojita estaba pintada con tinta oscura, justo al centro, la silueta de una araña. ¿Cómo podía un simple dibujo producir tal horror en una persona? Cuando aquella revivía viejos fantasmas en la atormentada mente de un hombre, era posible. ¿Cuándo Myôga pensó ver esa marca de nuevo? Esa marca arácnida representaba su perdición, su dolor de diez largos años. Se encaminó a la puerta con la mirada perdida en algún recóndito lugar de su mancillada mente. 

-¿Myôga?- Hideki se preocupó de verle así. El aludido se detuvo, mas no volteó a verle.

-Toma fotos de todo el lugar, encárgate de buscar pistas. Y por favor, cuando llegue Kouga dile que se tome el día. Y no le enseñes ese papel, él no debe verlo. No quisiera que se atormentara por nada todavía… ¿entendido?-

-¡Buenos días!- con una alegre sonrisa, Rin irrumpió en el apartamento de Yasha y Miroku. La joven siempre que podía iba a hacerles del desayuno. Después de todo era de esperarse que el último lugar del que se ocuparan dos chicos era la cocina. Siempre había por toda la casa paquetes de comida rápida, cosa que a Rin desesperaba. Ella era amante de todo lo hogareño y no podía soportar la idea que los chicos no utilizaran su cocina. Aquella mañana, había traído compañía: Sango también se presentó en casa, con una amistosa Kirara al hombro. 

-¡Pero qué mejor manera de empezar el día que con una visita de dos mujeres tan hermosas!- Miroku hizo un guiño a ambas. Rin tan sólo sonrió coquetamente y Sango desvió la mirada. Aún seguía enojado con el joven por la discusión que habían tenido hacía poco. 

-Oh Sango, linda, no me digas que aún sigues enojada. Pero si ya Kirara me perdonó- Miroku miró a la gatita, quien le miraba como tratando de comprenderle- ¿por qué su hermosa dueña no puede?

-Guarda silencio y aléjate de mí…- inquirió la joven, dándole un leve empujón. 

-No discutan tan temprano- Rin rió de buena gana- el desayuno no demorará. Oh, ¡buen día Inu!- le sonrió al recién aparecido joven, quien hizo un gesto con la mano, a manera de saludo. 

Rin tan sólo sonrió. Sesshômaru le había preguntando mil veces por qué se desvivía tanto por aquellos muchachos. La única respuesta que obtenía siempre era "son la única familia que tengo". Yakken siempre le decía "tienes una gran obsesión con las familias". Y quizás fuera cierto, para Rin la palabra "familia" tenía un significado muy importante. Durante sus primeros años de vida, Rin vivió con sus padres al norte de Tokio, en un barrio de gente adinerada. Ahora no lograba recordar a ciencia cierta a qué se dedicaban sus padres, pero eran dueños de varios negocios importantes en Japón. Su niñez consistía en largos paseos en yate, viajes a Europa y América, costosos regalos. 

Pero un día, una tragedia empañó con sangre aquella vida que llevaba. Una noche cualquiera, Rin recordó que había olvidado su juguete favorito en el cuarto de sus padres. Era muy tarde, pero la pequeña insistió en ir hasta el cuarto principal. La escena que encontró allí fue verdaderamente aterradora. Sus dos padres yacían, uno a cada lado de la cama, muertos; con un río de sangre escurriéndose hasta el piso. La pequeña emitió un grito de terror y sintió cómo una negra figura se abalanzaba hacia ella. Del susto, la niña sufrió un desmayo. Al despertarse encontraba en una dura cama, muy diferente en cuales acostumbraba dormir. Un hombre le miraba fijamente, se acercó hasta ella, comprobando que se encontraba bien. Entonces, le ordenó que se estuviera lista en cinco minutos. Rin se encontraba demasiado asustada y obedeció en el acto. Luego de los cinco minutos, el hombre le colocó un extraño sombrero, de modo que cubriera sus largos cabellos. Él hizo un extraño gesto con sus labios, que la pequeña interpretó con una sonrisa; fue alzada de brazos y así fue como su vida quedó ligada finalmente a la organización Inu. Aquel hombre, su salvador, era el líder de aquel grupo. Ella conoció al padre de Sango muy bien, estuvo allí cuando él se retiró; dejándole el puesto a sus hijos. O cuando Miroku realizó su primer robo para la organización. Estuvo presente el día que Inu-Yasha llegó a conocer a su padre. Ella, quien había quedado desprotegida y sin familia en sólo minutos; a través de los años encontró en todas esas personas, su única y verdadera familia. 

-¡Luce delicioso!- la alabanza de Miroku a su comida le distrajo de sus viejos recuerdos. La mujer sonrió amablemente y extendió un plato hasta su interlocutor.

-Pues no te quedes sólo mirándolo y prueba- rió divertida. La chica hizo una reverencia muy graciosa, que sacó sonrisas hasta a Inu-Yasha, quien parecía de mal humor esa mañana.

-Se agradece cualquier tipo de cumplido al chef, en especial aquellos que hagan subir su ego…- la chica sonrió abiertamente mientras contemplaba como el cuarteto comía alegremente. Ellos no tenían idea de cuánto Rin les quería. 

-Por cierto, ahora que estamos todos aquellos que amamos la diversión- Rin sonrió, sabiendo que Miroku excluía a Sesshômaru y Yakken-… quisiera invitarles a que festejáramos el éxito de nuestra última misión. 

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que planeas, Miroku?- a Yasha no le agradaba el tono malicioso del joven. 

-Esta noche habrá un evento en una discoteca muy concurrida. Y me complacerá contar con la compañía de jóvenes tan hermosas- hizo un guiño a Miroku y Sango. 

-Pues no sé si te refieres a Rin, porque definitivamente yo no iré- concluyó Sango, sin dirigirle una mirada al chico. 

-Vamos linda, será una perfecta oportunidad para reconciliarnos ¿te parece?-

-Interpreta mi silencio…- suspiró ella, aún sin dirigirle la mirada. 

-Yo creo que será divertido, y me encantaría ir. Pero creo que tengo otro compromiso- sonrió tímidamente Rin, a manera de excusa. 

-Vamos Rin, no me digas que el aburrido de Sesshômaru te va a entretener más que nosotros…- se burló Miroku, pero Rin le lanzó tal mirada de reprimenda, que se detuvo enseguida. 

-Entonces ¿qué dicen ustedes dos, me acompañan?- Miroku vio de manera suplicante a Yasha y Sango. La joven lanzó un leve suspiro. 

-Supongo que divertirme no estaría mal. Después de todo, hace mucho que no salgo a bailar- admitió mientras daba a Kirara un poco de comida. 

-¿Y tú que dices mi estimado Inu?- 

-Como quieran, pero si el ambiente no me gusta me voy- amenazó. Miroku simplemente se encogió de hombros, riendo.

-Siempre haces lo mismo… eres demasiado exigente. Seguro y te encuentras a una linda niña y no vas a querer irte nunca…- pronosticó Miroku, en tono de burla. Su risa fue apagada por un trozo de pan que lanzó su compañero. Éste se levantó de la mesa, excusándose y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Pero qué amargado…- exclamó el otro joven, quitándose las migajas de la cabeza. 

El sonido del teléfono retumbó en la residencia de Sesshômaru. Éste se encontraba haciendo ejercicios en el gimnasio. Originalmente ésta era la segunda habitación del apartamento, pero como Sesshômaru vivía solo con el tiempo había improvisado y convertido en un pequeño gimnasio. Detestaba ser interrumpido en su rutina diaria de ejercicios. Dejó que la contestadora tomara la llamada. Tal vez sería Rin, para confirmar su salida de aquella noche. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared principal. Eran casi las seis de la tarde. Su hora diaria de ejercicios había concluido. 

Quitándose la camisa y colocando una toalla sobre sus hombros, se dirigió a la ducha. Su posición como jefe de la organización le permitía vivir holgadamente y sin mayores preocupaciones. Cuando era más joven, todos pronosticaban que sería el nuevo jefe del equipo alpha. Pero la repentina muerte de su padre le obligó a tomar las riendas de la organización y dejar ese puesto a alguien preparado para el cargo. Fue por eso que mandó traer a su hermano menor. No compartían enteramente la misma sangre, pero sentía que era la única persona verdaderamente capaz de realizar ese trabajo. Al único que podía confiar tal peso. Por supuesto, esto jamás se lo ha dicho al joven Inu-Yasha. Sería levantarle el ego o hacerle creer que pueden estrechar lazos. Y eso jamás va a pasar. "Nunca digas nunca" eran las sabias palabras de Rin cuando trataban éste tema. 

La tintineante luz roja, indicándole que había un mensaje, estaba empezando a exasperarle. De modo que al tumbarse sobre su cama; encendió la contestadora. 

_-Señor Sesshômaru. Si llega a escuchar esto, por favor encienda su televisor y ponga las noticias vespertinas. Creo que hay un segmento que podría interesarle-_

Las misteriosas palabras de Yakken encendieron su curiosidad. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la tele, colocándolo en el canal de las noticias. Una reportera se encontraba afueras de una hermosa casa de dos pisos, con un portal grande que recordaba a las viejas fortalezas. Se vislumbraba más atrás un jardín lleno de rosas. Pero a Sesshômaru no le importaba esa bonita casa ni sus jardines. Subió con rapidez el volumen.

_-…fue aquí donde fue llevado acabo el asesinato del conocido empresario Matsou Nanosegawa. La policía está llevando las investigaciones pertinentes. Pero hasta ahora no han querido rendir muchas declaraciones. El forense Hideki Izumo nos concedió algunas palabras. Nos informó que la víctima murió de una cortada en el cuello. Hasta ahora la única pista que han podido encontrar es un papel con una marca de una araña. Sin embargo, no pudieron encontrar ninguna huella identificable en él…- _

La mujer continuó hablando sobre la vida del empresario Matsou, pero esto a Sesshômaru ya no le interesaba. El asesinato de ese hombre confirmaba que aquel sujeto había regresado. Otros en su lugar, se habrían llenado de terror. Sesshômaru, sin embargo, sonrió ampliamente. Había llegado la hora de su venganza. Tantos años buscando a ese individuo para que ahora él regresara. Mejor no podía haberlo pedido. 

-¡Buenas noches!- saludó alegremente Rin unos treinta minutos después cuando llegó puntualmente a la cita. La chica lucía hermosa y radiante, como siempre. Se había colocado ese vestido azul nuevamente. Sesshômaru un día cometió el error de comentarle que se veía bien con ese vestido puesto. Desde aquel día lo usaba frecuentemente. Tal vez porque quería llamar la atención, para gustarle o simplemente para obtener otro halago. 

-Si quieres ordena comida- fue lo primero que dijo Sesshômaru una vez ella estuvo dentro de casa-… o si quieres puedes irte. No tengo planeado salir esta noche…-

-¿Ordenar comida?- sonrió ella mirando la cocina- sabes perfectamente que eso es un insulto para mí. Veré lo que tienes en tu refrigerador y qué puedo improvisar…- hizo un guiño. 

Sesshômaru sonrió internamente. Para Rin no era una opción abandonarlo o dejarlo solo. Mucho menos cancelar una cita. Era melosa, cariñosa e insistente. Tres cosas que él detestaba en las mujeres. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, era una mujer leal. Esa cualidad opacaba cualquier defecto. 

-¿Puedo saber por qué no vamos a salir?- preguntó la chica, cuando ya se hubo puesto un delantal y estaba delante de la estufa. 

-Tengo que revisar unos viejos archivos y buscar algunas cosas antiguas de mi padre…- suspiró Sesshômaru. A cualquiera otra habría largado a la fuerza o ni siquiera hubiera contestado aquella pregunta. Pero Rin era especial, no era como las otras mujeres con las que estaba. 

-¿Viejos archivos?- comentó ella, contemplándolo recostado en el sillón de la sala. Él permaneció callado. La mujer lanzó un suspiro. Hasta allí Sesshômaru le contaba las cosas. Justo cuando pensaba que había derribado uno de los tantos muros que lo alejaba de él, otro aparecía. El corazón de Sesshômaru era una fortaleza infranqueable. 

Permanecieron en silencio aún durante la cena. Rin empezaba a desesperarse. Porque siempre era lindo tan sólo contemplarle. Ver sus finos cabellos plateados brillar a la luz del candelabro, o sus fríos ojos moverse por el recinto. Pero le gustaba más oírle, aunque fuera en ese tono frío y autoritario. Amaba su voz, amaba todo en él. ¿Por qué el parecía no darle importancia? 

-Regresó, Rin…- aquella frase le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró fijamente a Sesshômaru, demasiado feliz porque él había iniciado la conversación, no prestó enseguida atención al contenido de sus palabras. 

-¿Regresó?- repitió ella, tratando de comprenderle- ¿Pues quién regresó?

Él clavó fijamente sus ojos en ella. Rin se estremeció. Siempre aquella mirada de Sesshômaru le dejaba estática y sin aliento. Sorpresivamente, Sesshômaru alargó su mano hasta la suya y la rozó un poco. Rin creyó ascender al cielo ante este gesto. Sin embargo, aquella felicidad fue reemplazada por una expresión de horror al escuchar un nombre de boca de su amado. 

-Naraku…- 

Cerró con llave la puerta de su oficina. No deseaba ser interrumpido hasta tal punto, que apagó su teléfono móvil. Necesitaba poner toda su concentración y energía en aquella investigación. Se dirigió casi por instinto a un archivador visiblemente consumido por el implacable paso de los años. Allí se encontraban la mayoría de los asesinatos no resueltos, aquellos casos cerrados por falta de pruebas o evidencias. Con cuidado, sacó el archivo de su esposa. 

Había permanecido secuestrada durante dos semanas. En ese lapso, recibió montones de llamadas, las cuales ninguna pudo ser rastreada, y de anónimos, ninguno con alguna huella identificable. El último anónimo fue claro: dejar cierta cantidad en una construcción abandonada. Ryuu, el padre de Kouga y su asistente en ese entonces, había dirigido la operación de rescate. 

Todo el equipo había rodeado el viejo edificio. Ryuu junto con otros cinco habían entrado, para buscar a Kotori y sacarla de allí. Ryuu había dividido a los cinco para que buscaran en todo el lugar. Él se encaminó solo hacia el tercer piso. Poco tiempo después, lo encontraron muerto junto con su esposa Kotori en el tercer piso de aquel edificio. Junto a los cuerpos se encontraron dos figuras de araña dibujadas en trozos de papel. 

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Myôga, mientras encontraba las fotografías. El dibujo de la araña era exactamente igual al que le han mostrado esta mañana. 

Hace diez años atrás, era un grupo de asesinos a sueldo que se caracterizaban por dejar la marca de una araña en cada uno de sus crímenes. Sin embargo, el asesinato de su esposa y Ryuu había sido uno de los últimos perpetrados por aquel grupo. El último que se conoció de ellos fue el de un cuerpo calcinado encontrado a orillas de un río, en las afueras de la ciudad. El cuerpo jamás fue identificado, pero la figura de la araña junto al cuerpo fue inconfundible. Luego, era como si se les hubiera tragado la tierra. 

¿Por qué, entonces, parecían haber regresado? Asesinos como esos no tomaban vacaciones ni años sabáticos. ¿Por qué desaparecer abruptamente y aparecer diez años después? No estaba seguro, tan sólo sabía una cosa: los asesinos de su esposa estaban de nuevo cerca de él, y esta vez les haría pagar caro el habérsela arrebatado a él y a sus hijas. Y también se vengaría por la muerte de Ryuu, su gran amigo; por dejar a Kouga huérfano. Sí, esta vez no descansaría hasta cobrar venganza y verles tras las rejas. Tanto a ellos como a los Inu les cazaría uno por uno y les metería  la cárcel, donde han de permanecer. 

-¡Hermana, que no te demores!- exclamó Kagome por quinta vez, desde el portal de su casa. La jovencita miró su reloj, muy impaciente. ¿Por qué su hermana demoraba tanto? 

-Ya voy, ya voy…- Kykio salió con paso apresurado del portal. Las insistentes llamadas de su hermana la tenían cansada. Suspiró, mirando de reojo la ventana de la biblioteca, con la luz encendida. 

-¿Seguro estará bien dejarlo solo? Nunca le había visto así… ni siquiera está Buyo para hacerle compañía, no aparece desde la tarde- comentó Kykio mientras subía al asiento trasero. 

-Buyo siempre desaparece misteriosamente y luego regresa sin un rasguño hermana, no te preocupes por nuestro gato- suspiró Kagome, restándole importancia al asunto. 

-¿Está solo?- inquirió Kouga. 

-Sota se ha ido a casa de la señora Kaede. Seguramente Shippo y él no la dejarán dormir- rió Kagome al imaginarse la típica escena de los dos niños poniendo los pelos de punta a la anciana. 

-Me preocupa nuestro padre, Kagome. ¿No lo has visto? Está investigando sin cesar, buscando datos de hace como mil años atrás, estoy preocupada- Kykio miró una vez más a la ventana. Su padre le preocupaba mucho. 

-Y me dio el día libre hoy. ¿Y dices que está cargado de trabajo?- Kouga no comprendía la insistencia de Hideki en que se tomara el día. "Órdenes del superior" había sido su única excusa. ¿Por qué su jefe le daría tiempo libre en un día que parecía tener más trabajo del habitual?

-Papá va a estar bien. Siempre ha sido adicto al trabajo, los tres lo sabemos muy bien. Por favor, por una noche quiero desconectarme. Por una noche ¿si?- Kagome miró al piloto con expresión de súplica y éste sólo supo sonreírle y encender el auto. En cambio, en el asiento trasero, su melliza no parecía estar demasiado convencida. Permaneció mirando su casa hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. "Espero que esté bien" pensó preocupada. 

Apenas llegaron, notaron que a pesar de ser temprano, había una considerable fila en la entrada. Kagome y Kykio descendieron mientras Kouga iba a estacionar el auto. 

-Definitivamente no es mi estilo…- Kykio contempló el alto edificio. Desde dentro, se podían apreciar muchísimas luces de todos los colores y una fuerte música se dejaba escuchar. Miró con extrañeza el lugar. No era sitio para ella, estaba segura. Detestaba los lugares llenos de gente, sobre todo de adolescentes como ella; quienes sólo querían emborracharse y tocar a alguna mujer. 

-No te cierres desde antes hermana ¿te parece?- Kagome le sonrió esperanzada, mientras hacía una señal a Kouga, indicándole dónde estaban- sólo dedícate a disfrutar. Por lo menos inténtalo, me lo prometiste. 

Kykio asintió débilmente y procuró prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía. Gritos, escándalos, música a todo volumen, borrachos. "Oh sí, será una gran noche". 

-Si esta definitivamente será una gran noche…- comentó Yasha sarcásticamente mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa que les había conseguido Miroku luego de coquetear con la joven encargada de ello. 

-Pero vamos, hay que divertirse- Miroku alzó su mano alegremente, llamando al camarero- ¡Una botella de ron, por favor!

-Sí, una gran noche…- carraspeó de nuevo el chico y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. 

En realidad el lugar no era muy diferente a cualquier otro centro nocturno. Había música, tragos, juegos de luces y la pista de baile atestada de jóvenes que se movían al son de una canción. Lo único que le diferenciaba era una especie de pozo justo en medio del establecimiento. Era una especie de pozo de los deseos. La tradición era la misma: pedías un deseo, lanzabas la moneda al pozo y el deseo se te cumpliría. Era común ver a una pareja, entre baile y baile, lanzar una moneda. Se supone que no debía decirse el deseo, pero no era difícil adivinar lo que esas parejitas, tomadas al compás del baile, estarían pidiendo. 

-Me gusta el detalle del pozo…- comentó Kykio, una vez estuvieron en una mesa-… es, no sé, especial. 

-¿Eh? ¡No te escucho!- gritó Kagome, quien estaba varios metros de ella, casi en la pista de baile.

-¡¡Olvídalo!!- gritó, algo enfadada. Estaba tratando de "ambientarse" y su hermana no se daba cuenta. "Jamás debí venir" sentenció. 

Y las horas fueron transcurriendo. Kagome inicialmente había bailado con Kouga, pero por la personalidad de su hermana, había conseguido atraer a más de un muchacho. Además, se encontraron con varios compañeros del colegio a quienes Kagome no pudo negarles una pieza. Pero Kouga no estuvo desplazado por mucho tiempo, enseguida una chica pelirroja comenzó a hacerle plática. Le agradó al punto que terminaron bailando animadamente. Entre tanto, Kykio era mera espectadora. Estaba cansada de jugar con su cabello y observar cómo su hermana hacía "vida social". Detestaba admitirlo, pero muchas veces desearía ser como ella; simplemente sonreír y dejarse querer. Suspiró ¡Qué cosas decía! Seguramente era el poco alcohol que contenía su bebida. 

-Entonces querida Sango ¿ya te decidiste con quién vas a bailar?- sonrió Miroku, mientras señalaba a dos jóvenes que la miraban fijamente. El trío se encontraba en una mesa algo alejada de la concurrida pista de baile, pero tenía una magnífica vista de todo el sitio. Miroku no había coqueteado con la encargada por nada. 

-Con ninguno de los dos…- suspiró la chica mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida- se nota que son un par de lujuriosos cretinos. 

-Entonces…- Miroku tomó delicadamente la mano de su acompañante. Ésta se erizó completamente, muy sorprendida por aquella sorpresiva reacción-… espero que accedas a bailar conmigo…-

-Pero… pero… pero… allá hay un montón de mujeres a las que prometiste una pieza…- 

-Todas ellas pueden esperar- tomando su brazo, hizo que la chica quedara de pie- ¿qué me dices?

-Está bien- era tan difícil negarle algo a Miroku cuando ponía esa voz de conquistador. Sango se deslizó tímidamente hasta la pista de baile, tomada de la mano con el apuesto joven. La canción era al parecer justo para ellos dos, una canción calmada y dulce, para que bailaran pegados uno al otro. 

-Moriré intoxicado de tanta dulzura…- suspiró Yasha mientras veía a la pareja. Miroku siempre había sentido cierta atracción especial por Sango. Pero claro, su alma de casanova le impedía intentar algo serio con ella. "Es tan tonto" pensaba, mientras observaba a la pareja. No lucían mal juntos, además a Sango no debía contarle su "otra vida". Ella era quien estaba allí para compartirla con él. Sango era la única chica con quien no podía guardar secretos acerca de su profesión. 

Entonces, una imagen captó su atención. A pesar de no haber pensado mucho en ella el día de hoy, se encontraba allí, a unos metros. Se encontraba sola en una mesa para tres, bebiendo mientras contemplaba la pista de baile sin mucho entusiasmo. Jamás había creído en las señales o en el destino. Sin embargo, aquello debía significar algo. ¿Qué posibilidades había que se encontrara con aquella chica otra vez? La duda le invadió ¿qué haría? Si tuviera el valor y carisma de Miroku ya se hubiera acercado hasta ella. Pero se limitó a observarla. Cuando la vio por primera vez se encontraba sin una gota de maquillaje y con una ropa que no resaltaba su esbelta figura. Ahora lucía diferente, pero seguía despidiendo aquella esencia tan especial que le cautivó. Ella empezó a ladear suavemente su cuello, siguiendo el suave ritmo de la canción, para él era casi una incitación a acercarse. A tomarle la mano y llevarla hasta la pista. 

-Es muy linda- el comentario de Miroku le tomó por sorpresa. 

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- con pesar, desvió la mirada de la chica, no necesitaba que Miroku le molestara. O peor aún, que aquella chica fuera otra de sus conquistas de una noche. 

-Tranquilo, no pienso quitarte a tu presa…- se burló su compañero, mirándole de manera condescendiente. 

-Yo no soy como tú, Miroku. Yo no pienso en las mujeres como "presas" ni nada por el estilo- se defendió férreamente, no deseaba ser catalogado de conquistador o casanova. 

-Yo lo sé mi querido Yasha- el joven sonrió maliciosamente- y para que esa joven te haya llamado la atención, algo especial ha de tener. Y yo que tú, no me quedaba sólo contemplándola…

-…-

-La vida no se hizo sólo para verla pasar- y con esas palabras, Miroku se dirigió a un animado grupo de chicas que bailaba provocativamente. Mientras, Yasha contemplaba la chica una vez más sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amigo. "La vida no se hizo sólo para verla pasar". Lanzó un suspiro, poniéndose en pie y con una sola idea clara en la mente. 

-¡Kykio! ¡No me digas que te has quedado aquí todo este rato!- exclamó Kagome mientras llegaba con Kouga hasta la mesa. 

-Más o menos…- mintió la joven, un tanto avergonzada por el tono que usó su hermana para con ella. 

-¡No te lo puedo creer! Seguro más de un chico se te acercó para bailar y tú le rechazaste. ¿No es así hermana?-

-¿Más o menos?-

-¡Hermana! ¡Me prometiste que intentarías divertirte!- Kagome se llevó las manos a las caderas en posición de reprimenda- ¡Lo prometiste! 

-Lo intenté, de veras que lo intenté. Es sólo que… no me encuentro en ambiente…- Kykio bajó la mirada avergonzada. 

-Tal vez lo que necesites es bailar con alguien de confianza- Kagome miró de reojo a Kouga- ¿no quieres que Kouga te saque a bailar?

-¡Kagome!- Kykio se sonrojó de la vergüenza- ¡No necesito que me consigas pareja!

-¿Estás segura?- sonrió Kagome alegremente, sin preocuparse por la vergüenza que atravesaba su hermana. Hizo un gesto a Kouga, quien frunció el ceño al no comprenderle. 

-Kykio tiene ganas de bailar, pero le molesta que sea con un desconocido- exclamó Kagome, totalmente desinhibida; provocando que Kykio quisiera escurrirse en su asiento y desaparecer. 

-¡Seguro!- Kouga regaló una sonrisa a la avergonzada joven. Éste le tendió su mano amablemente- vamos, no me tengas pena a mí. Te conozco desde que eras una niña…-

-Es vergonzoso que mi hermana haya tenido que pedírtelo…- comentó la chica, poniéndose de pie. 

-Kagome lo hizo porque sabe que tú jamás de hubieras atrevido. Además, no planeábamos dejarte ir sin que hubieras probado la pista de baile- la condujo hasta el tumulto de jóvenes y empezaron a bailar.

Kagome tomó asiento en la silla antes ocupada por su hermana. Observó a la pareja que acababa de formar divirtiéndose en la pista de baile. Kykio sonreía, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Kouga y el ritmo de la movida canción. Ella se movía con ligereza, era una buena bailarina. ¡No entendía cómo pudo quedarse sentada durante tanto tiempo! Lanzó un pequeño suspiro. Sabía que a su hermana le costaba adaptarse, le costaba ser despreocupada y divertirse. Kykio era muchas veces la voz de su conciencia, indicándole qué estaba mal. Siempre estaba allí para darle un consejo cuando lo requería. Era casi como el sustituto de su madre. Tanto lo sentía así, que muchas veces olvidaba que Kykio era su hermana. Más aún, que tenía también 17 años de edad. Que era una chica que necesitaba salir y divertirse. Que no podía quedarse en casa atendiendo las cosas del hogar o cuidando de su hermanito menor. Se juró a sí misma tratar a su hermana como su igual. Le invitaría a fiestas, a salir de compras. Tal vez así lograría que Kykio recuperara su sonrisa, lo intentaría hasta el cansancio. Hasta que viera sus labios arquearse en señal de felicidad. 

Concentrada en aquellos pensamientos, Kagome ni siquiera imaginaba que era objeto de observación. A poquísimos metros de ella, se encontraba Yasha. El joven, luego de escuchar las "sabias" palabras de Miroku, decidió encaminarse hasta la chica que llamaba tanto su atención. 

Se encontraba tan sólo a unos pasos, y los nervios le habían paralizado. Allí estaba ella, de espaldas, con su larga y hermosa cabellera. ¿Cómo acercarse? Era la duda que le invadía. ¿Ella le recordaría? Lo más seguro es que no, aunque hubiera pasado poco tiempo de haberse visto, seguramente su encuentro no llamó tanto su atención. O quizás sí. ¿Provocó él la misma reacción? ¿Ella, por lo menos, le dedicó alguno de sus pensamientos? Esperaba que sí. Deseaba que sí. 

Contuvo la respiración mientras alargó su brazo hasta ella. Su destino era el hombro de ella. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades para pasar desapercibido; se colocó justo detrás de ella. Con cuidado, deslizó finalmente su mano hasta el hombro al descubierto de la chica. Él sintió cómo se erizaba la piel de la joven. En tan sólo cuestión de segundos, ella se incorporó y volteó hasta él; propinándole un golpe en la mejilla. 

Él había sido entrenado desde que tenía doce años. Tenía unos reflejos excelentes. Jamás nadie podía tocarle o golpearle, siempre él se adelantaba a los hechos, esquivando golpes o patadas. Pero ésta vez ni siquiera vio la palma abierta de la chica alzándose amenazadoramente. Ni tampoco se dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo vio acercarse peligrosamente a su mejilla. Instintivamente, llevó su mano hasta su adolorida mejilla. ¿Qué mujer era capaz de darle un golpe y no obtener ninguna reacción agresiva al instante de su parte? Esa chica debía ser especial. Alzó la mirada… sorprendiéndose más todavía. 

No se encontró con esos ojos fríos y un tanto altaneros. Ni con esa mirada firme, distante y decidida. En su lugar, se encontró con una mirada enojada y desafiante. Con unos ojos que brillaban de rabia y desconcierto. Sin duda, no era con quien esperaba encontrarse. No era aquella chica que había visto pocos días antes. Sin embargo, guardaban una cierta similitud. Le contempló por mucho tiempo más, haciendo que la ira de la chica se incrementara. Sí, se parecían bastante, aunque ésta daba la impresión que sí se atrevía a matarlo, si tuviera un arco y una flecha. 

-Disculpe… yo… la confundí…- tartamudeó con torpeza. Esta chica también era especial, quizá hasta un poco más que su preciada desconocida. ¿La razón? La mirada de ésta chica sí lograba intimidarlo. Ninguna mujer, excepto su madre, logró antes ese efecto en él. 

-¿Quién se cree, pervertido?- exclamó ella, casi sacando chispas por su boca- ¡Es un degenerado!

-¡¿Qué?!- sus fuerzas parecieron regresar cuando escuchó que ella empezaba a insultarle. ¿Quién se creía esa chica?- ¡No le permito que me trate así!

-¿Quién se cree usted?- la chica se rió con sorna- además… parece tener la misma edad que yo… no tiene derecho a mangonearme…-

-¡Ni tú tampoco tienes derecho a gritarme e insultarme, escandalosa!- gritó, ya sin poder controlar su enojo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Me has llamado escandalosa? ¿Quién te crees?- se desesperó su interlocutora, que estaba en tal estado que olvidó tratarlo de "usted", para siquiera guardar algo de etiqueta en aquella situación. 

-¡Usted empezó llamándome pervertido y degenerado! ¡Además, fuiste demasiado exagerada al plantarme una bofetada!- 

-¿Perdón? ¡Intentaste tocarme, pervertido!- gritó ella, presa de la cólera. 

-¿Tocarte?- Yasha se detuvo unos minutos, finalmente comprendiendo la actitud de la chica. Con razón parecía una pequeña fierecilla, ella pensaba que él era uno de esos pervertidos que se la pasaban manoseando chicas lindas. Entonces empezó a reír, provocando más cólera en la chica- ¡Por dios, no! ¡He dicho que te he confundido con alguien! Sólo quería llamar tu atención, no tocarte. Además…- miró a la chica de arriba abajo-… no toco a chicas como tú…-

-¿Qué demonios quieres decirme con eso? ¿Qué soy fea? ¿Es eso, grosero?- gritó, muy molesta por el último comentario del joven. No iba a aceptar que un descarado desconocido le dijera que no era bonita. 

-¿Qué?- lanzó un suspiro de desesperación. Él no había tratado de decir eso. Él no manoseaba a chicas lindas sólo por placer, como Miroku solía hacerlo. Él las respetaba. Pero por lo visto su interlocutora estaba demasiado afectada por la ira como para pensar bien-… veo que la ira te impide pensar correctamente…

-¿Encima me tratas de idiota?- ella iba a propinarle otro golpe en la mejilla. Pero ésta vez Yasha se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos. Tomó la delicada mano de la joven justo antes que tocara su rostro, con fuerza la arrastró hasta él. Por primera vez desde aquel extraño encuentro, miró fijamente los ojos de la chica. Ella pareció asustarse con este sorpresivo acto. 

-Mira niña, no sabes con quién te metes. Te aconsejo que dejemos esto por la paz…- le murmuró, para luego soltarla con suavidad. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos y contempló la muñeca que él había asido con fuerza. 

-¡¡Eres un maldito!! ¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarme?- exclamó colérica- Creo que eres tú quien no sabe con quién se está metiendo. ¿No tienes idea de quién soy, verdad?

-¡No sé ni me interesa saber quién seas, niña! ¡Lo único que deseo es no cruzarme más por tu camino o con ninguna mujer que se parezca a ti! De modo que me retiro…- el joven dio media vuelta y empezó su retirada.

Pero a Kagome Higurashi ningún chico le haría un desplante como eso. ¿Quién se creía aquel adolescente altanero? Esto no se iba a quedar así. Jamás. Corrió rápidamente hasta el joven y le cerró el paso. Se puso frente a él y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le plantó otro golpe en la mejilla. 

-Para que me recuerdes… ¡Idiota!- gritó ella, dejándolo allí confuso, llevándose la mano nuevamente hasta la mejilla afectada. ¿Quién demonios se creía aquella chica?

-Cuando la atrape será ella quien se acuerde de mí…- murmuró para sí. Estaba a punto de reincorporarse y buscar a su atrevida agresora, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. 

-Debemos irnos Yasha, a Sango a empezado a dolerle la cabeza. No quiero que se sienta incómoda, además tenemos reunión con Sesshômaru mañana- comentó Miroku. Pero su compañero estaba lejos de escucharle o de quererse ir. 

-Vete tú con Sango. Yo me quedaré un rato más…- dijo a manera de orden. No pudo verlo, pero Miroku abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿El recto de Yasha queriendo quedarse en una discoteca?

-Mira Yasha, no sé a qué linda chica habrás conocido. Y tampoco es normal que yo sea el aguafiestas o la voz de tu conciencia. Pero si no queremos tener problemas mañana con tu hermano por no estar puntuales, es mejor que nos vayamos…- comentó él con tranquilidad. Yasha se volteó y lanzó un suspiro. Miroku tenía razón, jamás se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y por una chiquilla inmadura no iba a ser la excepción. Asintió en silencio y apresuró el paso para salir de aquel lugar. 

-Que si conocí a una linda chica…- murmuró para sí, recordando las palabras de Miroku- sí… conocí a una chica… pero demasiado desquiciada!

-Kagome, me parece haberte visto hablando con un sujeto- comentó Kouga, disimulando su incomodidad- ¿algún conocido?

-¡¿Conocido?! Ahh!- carraspeó la chica, al hablar de su encuentro con el chico- ¡Era sólo un idiota que quería pasarse de listo! ¡Pero ya lo puse en su lugar! ¡Lo único que espero es no ver su rostro jamás!

** […CONTINUARÁ…] **

** Notitas de Autora: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Creánme que me costó muchísimo trabajo éste. No sé por qué, sentía que la trama estaba floja y que faltaba algo. Varias personas pueden corroborar este hecho u.u**

**Como verán, ya Inu-Yasha conoció a Kagome. Jeje mientras escribía esa parte me acordé de tod@s los que chillaron porque creían que la pareja principal de este fanfic sería Kykio & Inu. Pues les digo que la otra hermanita Higurashi entrará en escena a partir de ahora. Lo que pase en un futuro aún no está escrito y todo puede pasar. **

**Y también, ya por lo menos saben que Naraku hará acto de presencia. Muy, muy pronto veremos al malo de malos aparecer. *Risas*. **

**Gracias a todos quienes han mandado reviews. Especialmente mando las gracias a Chibi, por soportar mis traumas sobre este episodio. ¡Te quiero mi linda! También unas gracias enormes a Rita por estar allí aguantando mis ideas raras y mi loca personalidad en general. Y a Tay por mandarme un mail dándome apoyo. Y a la Kikis por ser mi primocha adorada jeje. **

**Un agradecimiento especial a Kaysa por su regalo de cumpleaños. Lo verán online muy pronto. Te quiero mi linda Kay!**

**Para contacto o comentarios escribir a mei_akiyama@yahoo.com yo respondo todos los correos, aunque puedo demorar un poquito. Sólo les pido de favor que NO manden cadenas ni nada por el estilo porque me llenan la casilla con mail innecesario. **


	4. ¿Casualidad o Destino?

**Sin Rastro**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

**Capítulo 4: "¿Casualidad o Destino?"**

El sonido del despertador jamás le había molestado tanto como aquella mañana. Sintió un dolor agudo en sus tímpanos gracias al insistente timbre. Como por instinto tomó uno de sus peluches y lo lanzó en dirección del reloj. Segundos después, el molesto sonido dejó de escucharse. Suspiró molesta. Cuando su sueño se interrumpía era muy difícil volver a conciliarlo. Miró la poca luz que se colaba por sus cortinas. Debía ser muy temprano aún. Pero en los días libres le tocaba a ella preparar el desayuno. Amarró su cabello con una cinta verde y salió del cuarto. Le sorprendió ver la casa sin movimiento alguno. El cuarto de su hermana estaba aún cerrado, ella debía seguir durmiendo plácidamente. El cuarto de su padre y el de su hermano menor estaban en igual estado. Parecía ser la única despierta aquella mañana. ¿Y Buyo? Se preguntó al encaminarse a la cocina. Normalmente él estaba muy despierto a esas horas, especialmente porque sabía que le darían de comer. ¿Dónde podría estar su mascota? Estaba desaparecida desde la tarde anterior, y empezó a preocuparse un poco. Normalmente desaparecía un par de horas, pero jamás pasaba una noche entera fuera de casa. 

Buyo había sido un regalo de su padre, en su cumpleaños número trece. La tarjeta decía claramente "Para Kykio y Kagome". Para esa época, el señor Higurashi estaba preocupado porque el distanciamiento entre las hermanas era evidente y se acrecentaba día con día. Pensó en hacerles un regalo que las uniera tanto en cariño como en responsabilidades. Y vaya que dio en el clavo con Buyo. El gatito llevaba cuatro años viviendo con la familia y no había hecho más que traerles felicidad. Lanzó otro suspiro, mientras contemplaba la comida de Buyo en la alacena. ¿Dónde estaría? Apenas tuviera tiempo iría a preguntar a los vecinos si le habían visto o sabrían de su paradero. 

-Buenos días, hermana…- Sota se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Aún llevaba su ropa de dormir y se frotaba un ojo insistentemente, como para espantar el sueño. 

-Buenos días, Sota. Enseguida te preparo el desayuno- Kagome sacó el sartén para panquecas y lo colocó sobre la estufa. Sota tomó asiento en una pequeña mesa redonda, de cuatro puestos; que siempre usaban para desayunar- y dime hermano ¿sabes algo de Buyo?

-Regresé ayer muy tarde de casa de Shippou- bostezó el pequeño, probando su gran desvelada- y nunca vi a Buyo ¿acaso no ha regresado? 

Kagome negó con tristeza. Prefirió concentrarse en el desayuno, para así no pensar en su minino consentido. Pocos minutos después escucharon una puerta abrirse frenéticamente. Ambos chicos sonrieron en silencio. Sólo su padre abría con tanto apuro la puerta una mañana. Y, sobre todo, los días de descanso. Seguramente había alguna emergencia en el trabajo o algún caso que requiriera su revisión. 

-¡¿Pero te vas a ir sin comer, papá?!- le gritó Kagome desde la cocina. 

-¡Les prometo que volveré para el almuerzo!- les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta principal. 

Mientras extendía a su hermano su desayuno, Kagome pensaba en su padre. ¿Cuándo dejaría de trabajar tanto? Su trabajo le exigía demasiado tiempo lejos de su casa y de su familia. El tiempo perdido con ella y su hermana ya no podría recuperarse. Pero tal vez con Sota aún no fuera demasiado tarde. 

Sesshômaru miró insistentemente el reloj que colgaba de su despacho. El péndulo parecía moverse más rápido cada vez. "Impuntual" pensó refiriéndose a su hermano menor. A veces pensaba que llegaba tarde tan sólo para molestarle. Finalmente, la perilla empezó a moverse y lanzó un suspiro de fastidio. Pensando que finalmente el trío estrella había decidido presentarse. Sin embargo, la esbelta y sensual figura de una joven mujer emergió detrás de la blanca madera. Se trataba de Rin, quien iba vestida con ropa casual. Sus largos y oscuros cabellos estaban recogidos en un alto y descuidado moño; varios mechones salían, cayendo por su rostro. Ella generalmente era impecable en su apariencia, siempre llevaba sus cabellos sueltos y radiantes. Siempre con un maquillaje muy natural que resaltara sus rasgos. Pero esta mañana no era así. Había pasado una mala noche. 

-Buenos días…- comentó ella, quien permaneció de pie hasta que Sesshômaru le hizo un gesto indicando que tomara asiento. 

-¿No has sabido nada de mi incompetente hermano?- preguntó Sesshômaru, quien permanecía imperturbable. Sin embargo, pudo sentir la angustia de Rin. Levantó la mirada, clavándola en ella. 

-¿Vas a hablarles de ello?- preguntó ella sin indirectas. Se encontraba demasiado asustada como para perder el tiempo. 

-No- dijo simple y cortante. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que hablar de ese tema con su hermano? Yasha no se encontraba aquí cuando se dieron los hechos. Ni siquiera había estado en el funeral de su padre. Llegó meses después. ¿Por qué debería involucrarlo, entonces? No, no le diría nada. Esta venganza le correspondía a él, sólo a él. Ni su hermano ni nadie intervendrían. 

-Sesshômaru, él es tu hermano. Tarde o temprano tiene que saber…- intentó protestar Rin, pero un golpetazo de su interlocutor a la mesa le hizo retroceder en su asiento. 

-He dicho que no- dijo sin gritar, pero con una voz tan autoritaria que habría asustado a cualquiera- no dejaré que él intervenga en una venganza que me corresponde sólo a mí. 

-¡No es asunto de venganzas!- Rin se puso de pie, furiosa. Sesshômaru la contempló por unos instantes: apretaba los puños con fuerza y tenía una chispa en su mirada. Sonrió interiormente al pensar que así lucía muy apetecible. Pero aunque se lo hubiera propuesto, en estos momentos jamás hubiera aceptado- ¡Sabes muy bien con quién tratamos! ¡Cuando tú piensas en venganza, Naraku también está pensando en lo mismo! ¡Quién sabe qué es lo que quiere realmente de ti! ¿Cómo piensas que reaccionaría si se entera que tienes un hermano? Naraku no se va a poner a pensar si él estuvo presente o no. Lo único que le va a importar es si comparten la misma sangre…- Rin tomó aire, su mirada se había ablandado-… y no es justo que tu hermano vague por la calle, sin darse cuenta del peligro que corre. Merece saberlo, merece protegerse… no le quites ese derecho…- 

-Mi hermano no es ningún tonto Rin, él sabe perfectamente cómo cuidarse- Sesshômaru contemplaba a la joven. Muy en el fondo, comprendía sus sentimientos. Muy en el fondo, se preocupaba que su hermano estuviera por allí sin saber que tal vez podrían estar observándole. Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo. 

-Es diferente tener que cuidarse de una pandilla de…- Rin no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que la puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso a los tres jóvenes, escoltados por un muy malhumorado Yakken. Ella simplemente sonrió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas que se esforzaban en salir. Con un gesto se despidió de ellos y con pasos torpes se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta. Allí, dirigió una última mirada a Sesshômaru, como tratando de decirle: "Sólo piénsalo bien". 

Hubo un silencio prolongado luego que Rin se fuera. Eran pocas las veces que Sesshômaru se sentía incómodo o cohibido. Sin embargo, ésta era una de esas situaciones. Casi podría adivinar lo que los adolescentes estaban pensando: "Seguramente este pervertido se portó mal con Rin anoche" "El muy descarado rechazó nuevamente a Rin" y cosas por el estilo. Suspiró interiormente. ¡Si supieran de lo que se trataba realmente! Si supieran… pero no. Dijo que no le diría a su hermano y él jamás cambiaba de opinión. Colocó un sobre crema sobre el escritorio y carraspeó. 

-Es su nuevo trabajo- dijo seca y tajantemente. Los tres jóvenes miraron con curiosidad aquella carpeta, pero ninguno parecía atreverse a tomarlo. Sango y Miroku intercambiaban miradas. Normalmente no les asignaban un nuevo trabajo a tan pocos días de haberse realizado el último. Como presintió Sesshômaru, fue su hermano menor quien agarró la carpeta y reveló su contenido. 

Lo primero que saltó a la vista fue la foto de una mujer de edad avanzada. Era delgada, quizás demasiado para su edad. Los pómulos eran más huesos que carne, su nariz era muy puntiaguda y pronunciada. Sin embargo estaba vestida con un elegante traje de color negro; de su cuello colgaba un collar de diamantes y en sus orejas usaba unos pendientes que le hacían juego. Aquellos detalles dejaban ver que no se trataba de una mujer cualquiera. Inu-Yasha sacó los demás papeles, eran cuentas de banco y recortes de periódicos. 

-Nanase Urasue- el joven leyó el nombre de la mujer debajo de otra foto suya, publicada en un periódico local. 

-Es una poderosa empresaria- Sesshômaru empezó a narrarles acerca de su próxima víctima- pero sobre todo, una gran coleccionista. Tiene varias joyas como las que luce en esa fotografía. También algunas pinturas exclusivas. Pero lo que más vale en su colección son las vasijas de barro…-

-¿Vasijas de barro?- se burló su hermano menor- ¿Por qué van a valer tanto unas vasijas de barro, Sesshômaru?-

-Todas esas vasijas pertenecían a antiguas culturas y civilizaciones- le cortó Yakken, muy enojado por el tono que usó para con Sesshômaru- su colección es prácticamente invaluable. Ella llevará a cabo una exposición en esta ciudad y un cliente nos ha ofrecido una cantidad exorbitante por todas esas vasijas. Si realizan la misión a la perfección, quizás sea el trabajo por el que mejor les hayan pagado en toda su vida. Hablamos de números de seis cifras, para cada uno…-

-Suficiente Yakken- interrumpió Sesshômaru, quien no gustaba hablar de precios antes que el trabajo estuviera realizado- la exposición se llevará acabo en un mes en el Museo de la ciudad. 

-¿Un mes? Jamás hemos tenido tan poco tiempo para armar una estrategia…- comentó Miroku.

-No les habría asignado esta tarea de dudar de su capacidad- fue la respuesta de Sesshômaru. Los tres se quedaron sin habla. ¿Aquello había sido un cumplido? Viniendo de Sesshômaru, estaba en tela de duda- sin embargo, debo reconocer que esta tarea requiere un poco más de esfuerzo que su misión anterior. Es por eso que he tomado una decisión: esta vez yo estaré presente.

-¿Estarás presente? ¿Qué quieres decir?- 

-Como dije, esta vez no resultará tan fácil- Sesshômaru casi sonrió al ver la expresión de Inu-Yasha -Nanase Urasue se retirará al día siguiente su preciada colección de la ciudad. De modo que debemos robarla esa misma noche o a más tardar la mañana siguiente. Como verán no tenemos mucho tiempo y yo voy a estar presente para supervisar todo. 

-Sin embargo, no recuerdes que yo soy el líder- Inu-Yasha se reincorporó mirando desafiante a su hermano mayor- no quiero que seas tú el que dé las órdenes-

-Ya veremos eso después, hermanito. Por lo pronto quiero que trabajes con esa información Miroku. Quiero un plan desarrollado en dos días máximo, no podemos perder tiempo. El mapa del Museo ya lo posees, estúdialo con detenimiento. Una vez desarrollada la estrategia nos volveremos a reunir y empezaremos a prepararnos. Recuerden que los quiero aquí en dos días. Ahora, pueden irse…- el último de irse de los tres fue Inu-Yasha. Él se quedó contemplando a su hermano mayor por bastante rato, pero sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. 

-Pobre ingenuo…- murmuró Sesshômaru una vez estuvo a solas con Yakken. 

-Pero mi señor Sesshômaru ¿por qué insiste en participar en esta misión? ¿Quién entonces se encargará de relacionarse con los clientes? Éstos en particular son muy exigentes…-

-Rin siempre ha sido nuestra mejor relacionista pública- arqueó sus labios, recordando que Rin era quizás el miembro más persistente de la organización- no tendremos problemas si ella se encarga de eso sola esta vez. 

-¿Pero por qué quiere estar presente, entonces?-

-¿Acaso eres idiota, Yakken?- Sesshômaru encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a aspirar de él con suavidad- ahora que Naraku ha vuelto quizás nos quiera tener en la mira. Entonces probablemente esté presente para nuestro siguiente "golpe". Y quiero descubrirlo yo mismo…- 

Yakken permaneció callado unos instantes, contemplando a Sesshômaru fumar con tranquilidad. Le recordaba mucho a su padre cuando fumaba. De hecho, tanto él como Inu-Yasha parecían haber sacado ese hábito de su padre, quien fue un buen fumador desde joven. Suspiró, dejando que los recuerdos le ganaran. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que trabajaba para esa organización. Tanto así, que su vida fuera de ella eran sombras vagas. Conoció al padre de Sesshômaru e Inu-Yasha en su juventud. Había visto el tórrido romance entre él y la madre de Sesshômaru, quien había sido también un miembro activo de la organización. Ella, el padre de Sango, el gran Inu y él, Yakken; habían sido por muchos años del equipo Alpha. Pero la madre de Sesshômaru enfermó pocos meses después de nacer su hijo y murió. El padre de Sango se retiró porque ya su cuerpo y su alma estaban cansados. ¿Y él? permanecía fiel a la organización. Le había hecho una promesa al gran Inu: cuidaría de su hijo Sesshômaru en su ausencia y se encargaría de traer a Yasha y mostrarle su destino. 

-Naraku no es de fiarse, señor Sesshômaru. Además, estoy casi seguro que hallará la forma de comunicarse con nosotros. A él le agrada jugar con sus víctimas, mi señor- suspiró. Él conocía muy bien a Naraku. Prácticamente los mismos años que llevaba de prestar su servicio a la organización, de conocer al gran Inu. Había estado allí al momento de la gran traición, de la tragedia y de la muerte del gran Inu. Sí, tenía que conocer muy bien a Naraku. 

-Pues no sé qué pase por la mente de ese demente, pero te aseguro que yo no soy una víctima suya. Será él quien caiga en mis manos…- 

-¡Aún no puedo creer que tengamos tan sólo un mes para prepararnos!- exclamó Sango mientras tomaba asiento en la cafetería frecuentaba por el trío- ¡es muy poco tiempo!

-No te preocupes querida Sango, mi estrategia será a prueba de fallos- Miroku le hizo un guiño. 

-Pues eso espero, porque con eso que Sesshômaru estará presente se me hiela la sangre. Su sola voz me pone nerviosa cuando se comunica conmigo en las misiones… ¡imagínate ahora si lo tengo en persona!- suspiró la muchacha mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. 

-Tan sólo espero que no quiera venírselas a dar de líder. Jamás pongo en duda su autoridad como jefe de la organización y no cuestiono sus órdenes. ¡Pero que me deje hacer mi trabajo!- exclamó el joven, visiblemente enojado por la presencia de su hermano en la próxima misión. 

-No creo que quiera entrometerse, Yasha- le sonrió Sango con amabilidad- a pesar que sea duro contigo, nunca le has oído quejarse de tu trabajo ¿no es así? seguramente sólo quiere supervisar todo porque es una misión difícil. 

-Espero que así sea porque no voy a soportar sus órdenes cuando soy yo quien está a cargo…- 

-Tranquilicémonos, aún tenemos un mes para preocuparnos por la presencia de Sesshômaru- Miroku hizo un gesto pidiendo la cuenta y acomodaba los papeles en un bolsón café que traía- por lo pronto yo debo irme a preparar mi estrategia. Y saben que cuando es así no me gusta ser interrumpido. De modo que Sango, deberé obviar tu hermosa presencia, linda. Yasha, ni de broma te aparezcas por la casa, tu aura negativa me incomoda… y no se preocupen, hoy les invito yo. 

El joven desapareció con rapidez del lugar, no sin antes coquetear levemente con la mesera que le llevó la cuenta. Yasha rió divertido al ver cómo Sango se ponía roja de la rabia. 

-¡Pervertido!- murmuró la joven, desviando la mirada del casanova. 

"¡Pervertido!" aquellas palabras retumbaron seriamente en los oídos de su acompañante. Así mismo le denominó la chica de la discoteca. ¿Qué acaso todas las mujeres eran iguales?

-¿Por qué las mujeres nos tachan a todos de pervertidos?- dijo en alto, llamando la atención de Sango.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ella casi enseguida. 

-Oh no es por nada- negó el chico avergonzado. No le gustaba hablar mucho acerca de su vida privada y mucho menos si se relacionaba con chicas. La mayoría se burlaba de él, puesto que jamás se le había conocido una novia y se la pasaba diciendo que él no necesitaba de mujeres.

-Yasha ¿has conocido a una chica?- la sonrisa alegre de Sango no se hizo esperar. Aunque Yasha hubiera querido negarlo con severidad, sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas que le delató enseguida. 

-¡No vayas a decirle a nadie! ¡En especial a Miroku!- gritó de manera suplicante- y no la conocí precisamente. Lo que pasa es que en la disco…-

-¡Oh, pillín! ¡Fue en ese momento que te desapareciste! ¿Verdad que sí tengo razón?-

-Sí Sango, pero no es lo que piensas- suspiró el joven. La chica sintió curiosidad y con un gesto le invitó a que siguiera- fue toda una confusión. La confundí con otra persona, le agarré del hombro para llamar su atención y ella pensaba que era un pervertido que la quería tocar o algo así. ¡Me gritó e insultó! La verdad es que estaba un poco histérica… pero yo tampoco me porté muy bien. ¡Pero la chica estaba desquiciada! Aunque no sé para qué me preocupo, lo más seguro es que jamás la vuelva a ver- 

Sango tan sólo rió divertida al escuchar el "relato" de su amigo. Quizás Yasha sí estaba hecho para atraer chicas, pero de la forma equivocada. 

-¡Vamos, no es para tanto! Ahora lo que debes hacer para sentir un balance en el karma, es hacer una buena acción- justo en ese momento, Sango fue interrumpida por una ráfaga que saltó justo a su regazo. Se trataba de la pequeña Kirara, quien enseguida reclamó un poco de atención por parte de su dueña. Sango acarició el costado de su animalito, quien emitió un ronroneo en señal que le agradaba. La chica entonces desvió su mirada hacia el sueño. Kirara había traído un acompañante. 

-Vaya, si hiciste un amiguito- comentó la joven. 

Yasha se incorporó para ver de qué hablaba su compañera. Kirara había traído consigo a un pequeño gatito crema moteado. El gatito empezó a maullar, como reclamando protagonismo. Dio un saltito en la mesa, provocando serias miradas de parte de la dependiente de la cafetería. Sango se sonrojó de la vergüenza e intentó tomar al animalito antes que causara algún destrozo. Antes que sus manos llegaran a él, éste había dado un ágil salto y se acomodó entre las piernas de Yasha. Una vez allí, se quedó tranquilo. 

-Vaya, parece que le agradas…-

-No me gustan mucho los gatos- carraspeó Yasha. Kirara lanzó un chillido de queja, como si le entendiera, el joven sonrió a la gatita- excepto tú Kirara. Y parece que este bodoque tiene dueño- Yasha tomó la medallita dorada que colgaba del collar del animal. Había una dirección anotada y un nombre- te llamas Buyo ¿no bodoque? Y tu casa queda un poco lejos de aquí. ¿Pues qué irresponsable te dejó varado?- 

-Bueno, allí tienes tu balance de karma, Yasha- Sango le hizo un guiño, poniéndose de pie- quedé de verme con Rin, de modo que nos veremos pronto. ¡Y entrega a Buyo a su dueño! 

Antes que el joven pudiera quejarse, la chica ya había desaparecido. ¡Al menos se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarle! Miró al gato regordete que tenía en su regazo. El animal restregaba su cabecita contra su camisa, parecía agradarle su olor o tal vez su compañía. ¡Bah, qué tonterías decía! ¡Era sólo un animalillo! Quizás le hacía el mismo jueguito a su dueño y a éste si le gustaba. 

-Quizás lo mejor sea llevarte a casa ¿no crees Buyo-chan?- 

-Y fue eso lo que ocurrió…- suspiró Kagome, terminando su historia. Le acaba de contar a su hermana lo ocurrido anoche en la discoteca, sobre su encuentro y discusión con aquel joven. 

Kykio, acostada en su cama, no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante el relato de Kagome. Aquella mañana se había despertado con un poco de calentura, y Kagome había insistido en que no se levantara. Con Sota jugando videojuegos en la sala y su padre en el trabajo, ambas hermanas tenían prácticamente la casa para ellas solas. Kagome había decidido atender a su enferma hermana, aunque ésta insistiera que no era nada grave. Ahora ella se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama de Kykio, narrándole su experiencia de la noche anterior.

-¡Pero no te burles!- exclamó Kagome, sonrojada de la vergüenza- ¡En verdad pensé que era uno de esos pervertidos! ¡Lo que pasa es que como tú nunca vas no conoces esos sitios! ¡Pero hay cada lujurioso! 

-Ay hermanita…- cuando Kykio utilizaba ese tono, Kagome realmente se sentía como una niña pequeña, prestando atención a la sabia palabra de su hermana mayor- sinceramente creo que fuiste demasiado dura e impulsiva. Pero no puedes evitarlo así eres tú- 

-No lo digas como si fuera una loca desquiciada…- Kagome se detuvo por unos instantes. "Loca desquiciada" algo como eso le había dicho el chico ese la noche anterior. En vez de llenarse de rabia al recordar su voz altanera llamándole de aquella manera, esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Sí, ayer se comportó un poco mal. ¡Pero sólo un poco! ¡El chico ese no tenía derecho a gritarle!- en mi opinión se merecía esas dos bofetadas que le dí…-

-¿Qué cosa?- Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca. Había dejado escapar ese detalle- ¡Kagome! ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de eso?-

La aludida bajó la mirada, roja de la pena. Desde que eran pequeñas, al perder la paciencia Kagome siempre daba un golpe a aquel que le fastidiara. Kykio siempre había rechazado este comportamiento y en lo posible reprendía a Kagome siempre que se enterara de algún incidente como ese. Es por esto, que Kagome en su narración había omitido el detalle de los golpes. Quería ahorrarse un sermón de parte de su hermana. 

-¡No pude evitarlo!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡De verdad lo siento!-

-¿Me pides disculpas a mí? Ay hermanita, yo no tengo por qué sentirlo. Es sólo que quiero que controles esos impulsos, no puedes ir por la vida dándole golpes al primero que te evapore la paciencia…-

-Lo sé…- admitió la joven con pesar- ¡Pero ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo! Es decir, realmente dudo que me vuelva a ver con ese sujeto…-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero prométeme…- ella emitió un bostezo-… que controlarás tus impulsos más seguido ¿sí? Ahora si me disculpas, creo que tomaré una siesta-

-Descansa, si necesitas algo sólo dímelo, ¿si?- 

Se recostó contra la puerta y emitió un largo suspiro. Su hermana tal vez tenía razón. Ella fue demasiado impulsiva la noche anterior. Debía controlarse la próxima vez. Contempló con detenimiento su mano derecha, era aquella que había propinado ambos golpes al joven. Cierra los ojos, tratando de recordar las facciones de aquel muchacho. Sus cabellos eran oscuros y sus ojos también, al menos le parecieron oscuros. ¿Negros, quizás? ¿Cafés? No lo recordaba con precisión. Lo único que podía evocar con claridad era su voz. Aquel tono tan altanero y quizás hasta descortés. Pero tenía algo, algo que hacía que ese timbre de voz no pudiera olvidarlo u obviarlo tan fácil. ¿Algo especial? Meneó levemente su cabeza. Tal vez si la situación se presentara de nuevo, ella actuaría de diferente manera. Pero no puede cambiar situaciones ni retroceder en el tiempo. "La próxima vez me controlaré… un poco" se prometió a sí misma, mientras caminaba hacia la sala. 

Había decidido ir caminando hasta el hogar de Buyo. Irónicamente, no cargaba con mucho dinero en sus bolsillos y no planeaba gastar más de lo necesario en transporte. Miroku siempre le decía que no planeaba prestarle el auto hasta que estuviera en edad. ¡Maldito Miroku! Claro, el coche siempre le daba más puntos con las mujeres y ni de broma planeaba prestárselo a él. Y su hermano mayor le prohibía tener coche propio, al menos hasta que tuviera 18 años. ¿La razón? "Eres demasiado irresponsable" simple y tajante respuesta. Cada vez que tocaban ese tema era casi una discusión de nunca acabar. Hasta que llegaba Rin a mejorar el humor de su hermano mayor. Suspiró mientras caminaba por una vereda muy bien arreglada. Ahora que lo pensaba, su hermano mayor decía que no le importaba qué hiciera con su vida ni nada relacionado con ella. Sin embargo, de una u otra forma, siempre estaba velando por él. ¿Aquello significaba que sí le importaba, aunque fuera un poco? Negó para sus adentros. Quizás era más una deuda de conciencia para con su padre. Sesshômaru siempre le había visto a él con malos ojos. Jamás le agradó la idea de dejar de ser el hijo único. De tener que compartir herencia y linaje con otra persona. Y peor si ni siquiera era su hermano completamente. 

Un maullido de Buyo sacó a su hermano mayor de sus pensamientos. El pequeño gatito le miraba fijamente. Yasha sonrió levemente "su balance de karma", como le había llamado Sango una hora atrás. Según ella, el regresar el gatito con su dueño le haría mejorar la experiencia que tuvo con aquella chica en la disco. Resopló, recordando a aquella mujer tan extraña. Gritarle pervertido. ¿Cómo se atreve? Además le golpeó en la mejilla. ¡Y en dos ocasiones! ¿Qué persona había sobrevivido luego de agredirle? Sin embargo, debía reconocer que la chiquilla era muy osada. Si hubiera tenido idea de a quién estaba enfrentando. Le hubiera gustado obtener su nombre, para variar. Era muy curioso, había tenido dos extraños encuentros con dos chicas diferentes. Y ni siquiera obtuvo el nombre de alguna. Imaginaba a Miroku burlándose de él. "Todos estos años de compañeros ¿Y nada bueno has aprendido?" casi podía escuchar aquella frase con su voz burlona. 

Su primer encuentro era, desde lejos, el que más impactado le dejó. Aquella chica la llevaba como tatuada en sus pensamientos. Era casi como si su imagen tuviera un efecto afrodisíaco sobre él. Tan sólo adorar su imagen le hacía sentirse… extraño. Pero aquellos ojos, aquella mirada, aquellos cabellos; le hacía sentirse débil y con la guardia baja. Le helaba las venas, le detenía el corazón. Miroku le había hablado muchísimas veces de amor a primera vista. Él siempre dijo que éstas eran simples patrañas. ¿Quizás su amigo tuviera razón? No, claro que no. Uno no puede amar a nadie tan sólo por una simple mirada. Aunque, él jamás había experimentado el amor, salvo el que sentía por su madre. ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro que aquel sentimiento tan complejo y poderoso que se aloja en su ser al recordar aquella imagen no es amor? 

Por otro lado, recuerda a aquella chica. A la de la mirada explosiva e infantil. Nunca se detuvo a mirarla con mucho detenimiento. Eso sí, tenía unos largos cabellos. Muy bonitos. Siempre le gustó que las mujeres llevaran su cabello suelto, las hacía ver más femeninas. Aquella chica que le había propinados dos golpes, sin que él los pudiera prevenir. Era una jovencita de carácter de eso no había duda. Quizás si hubieran estado en otras circunstancias, hubiera tenido una amena conversación con ella. 

-Bien, creo que aquí es, Buyo…- comentó mientras se detenía frente al portal de una casa. Tenía dos plantas, estaba pintada de blanco y tenía un rectángulo de maderada tallada en la puerta de entrada que decía "Higurashi". Leyó el apellido otra vez. ¿Higurashi? Tenía la ligera impresión que había escuchado ese apellido alguna vez. 

Caminó por el portal, había varias macetas con flores adornando la entrada. En realidad parecía una vivienda acogedora. Sonrió con amargura. A él le hubiera gustado tener una familia de verdad y un hogar acogedor como ése. Apreciaba muchísimo a Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshômaru e incluso el renacuajo de Yakken; ellos eran su familia. Pero jamás igualarían a un lecho familiar de verdad. ¡Cómo añoraba aquellos tiempos con su madre! Ella fue su familia. Ella era el centro de su vida. Nada ni nadie podría suplir eso jamás. Ella era su hogar. Ahora que no estaba, sentía que realmente no pertenecía a ningún sitio. 

Sosteniendo al gato con su brazo izquierdo, aproximó el derecho hasta el timbre. Sonrió al escuchar el sonido. ¡Hasta eso sonaba acogedor en aquel hogar! Esperó un par de minutos, hasta que escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta. Una silueta distintivamente femenina pasó con calma junto a la ventana. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió. 

Nada le había preparado para esa imagen que tenía frente a sí. Justo de las sombras, había emergido una chica de rasgos familiares. Largos cabellos oscuros, tez blanca y una mirada que él ya conocía muy bien. ¡Era aquella chica! A quien llamó loca desquiciada. ¡Aquella que le insultó hasta el cansancio! ¡La que le propinó dos fuertes golpes en la mejilla! Aquella… con quien pensaba hubiera podido conversar tranquilamente si la situación hubiera sido distinta. ¿Ella? ¿Sería la dueña del gato? 

Kagome se quedó sin aire e inmóvil. No articular palabra de lo sorprendida que estaba. Allí, frente al umbral de su puerta, se encontraba aquel chico. ¡Era casi como si lo estuviera llamando con el pensamiento! Jamás le había ocurrido eso antes con ninguna persona. Tomó aire, mirándole fijamente, curiosa ¿Qué hacía él en su casa, para empezar? 

-¿Tú?- fue la palabra que ambos pronunciaron casi al mismo tiempo, luego del prolongado silencio. Los dos rieron nerviosamente por la coincidencia. Entonces, un maullido hizo notar a Kagome que allí se encontraba su mascota.

El cambio repentino de rostro hizo sorprender demasiado a Yasha. La joven que tenía al frente no se parecía en nada a la desafiante chica de la noche anterior. Ahora tenía una carita dulce y hermosa. Ella alzó sus brazos cariñosamente y de un salto Buyo quedó en su regazo. Empezó a darle mimos al gatito con tal ternura y naturalidad que era imposible imaginarla en otra faceta que no fuera esa. 

-¡Estaba perdido!- finalmente se dirigió hacia él.

-Vi su dirección en su collar y decidí traerlo a casa. Estaba un tanto desorientado. Deberías cuidarlo mejor- la chica le dirigió tal mirada de nuevo, que él tragó en seco. "Tal vez ese no fue el mejor comentario". 

-¡En realidad no fue mi culpa!- dijo indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese completo desconocido a decirle cómo debía cuidar a su mascota? ¿Quién se creía? Y estaba apunto se señalárselo cuando sintió las palabras de su hermana taladrándole los oídos. "Cálmate Kagome y empieza a controlarte con este mequetrefe o no lo lograrás nunca" se dio ánimos a sí misma. Respiró hondo, tratando de aplacar su enojo. 

-Lo importante es que está de vuelta conmigo…- se concentró de nuevo en su mascota, rascándole la barriga. Buyo emitió un ronroneo típico, indicando claramente que le agradaba la caricia. La chica de nuevo le miró fijamente. Extraño, Yasha jamás se había sentido tan cohibido por la sola mirada de una mujer. Ella le sonrió- te agradezco que lo hayas traído. Buyo significa mucho para mí…-

-En realidad no fue nada…- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la hazaña. Miró por última vez a la chica. Miroku ya tendría su nombre, edad y número telefónico. Él en cambio, no tenía nada de eso… sólo la dirección de su casa. ¿Acaso eso no iba después? Estaba haciéndolo todo al revés, le diría Miroku. 

Kagome siguió sonriendo. Curioso, ahora no podía quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios. ¡Debía pensar que era una estúpida o algo así! Le contempló fijamente. Como para grabar ahora sí sus facciones. Sus cabellos sí eran café oscuro, y sus ojos tenían un tono similar. Ahora su rostro parecía más relajado y un tanto más humilde. Muy diferente al de la noche anterior. De no ser por su voz, dudaría si es la misma persona. Pero es la misma voz, aquella que no podía sacar de su mente minutos atrás. 

-Bueno- suspiró Yasha, desviando la mirada, muy turbado por la fijación que la chica tenía en él-… creo que ya debo irme. Cuida mucho a Buyo ¿si?-

-¡Espera!- la voz de ella sonaba casi suplicante. No como demanda u orden. ¡Qué diferencia! Se volteó casi al instante, y la miró sorprendido- Al menos ¿me dirás tu nombre?-

-Soy Yasha…- dijo casi sin pensarlo. 

-Soy Kagome…- dijo ella, sonriéndole.

"Kagome" pensó mirando a la joven "es un lindo nombre". Sin embargo, si le decía ese cumplido, irremediablemente estaría sonando como Miroku. Y él no quería eso. Él no era así. Miroku tal vez habría besado su mano y prometido volver a tomar un café o algo. Pero no, Yasha no era así. Él simplemente esbozaría una sonrisa y haría un leve gesto de despedida antes de iniciar a caminar. A varios pasos de ella, voltearía y diría…

-Nos vemos, Kagome…-

**[ CONTINUARÁ**** ]**

**Este capítulo fue hecho rapidito. En realidad la trama estuvo floja de nuevo. Hai no me gusto ¿qué puedo hacer? Tengo derecho a ser exigente conmigo misma. Sé que tal vez la parte más emocionante fue la del encuentro de Yasha y Kagome y ni tanto así. Prometo que para el siguiente capítulo la trama mejorará se los prometo.**

**El capítulo fue escrito un 24 de diciembre en la madrugada. De modo que se los doy como regalito navideño. Deseo que pasen felices navidades junto a sus familiares y también que inicien el año 2004 con el pie derecho.  **

**Este capítulo va dedicado como siempre a mis tres niñas Inu: Kikis, Chibi y Rita. Pero, en especial… este va para una persona quien hoy me ha hecho muy feliz: ashias Kaysa! Este va también para ti!**

**Para contacto usar este nuevo correo meiko@wings.distant-sky.org o también el de yahoo mei_akiyama@yahoo.com como les dicho, siempre respondo los correos, sólo que no tan rápido como deseara. Y por favor NO enviar cadenas ni nada por el estilo sí? Que en realidad es difícil que yo lea una de esas, tan sólo las que mandas mis amigos y entonces no quiero que se acumulen innecesariamente en mi correo.  Muchas gracias por el apoyo con esta historia. **


	5. La Estrategia

**Sin Rastro**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 5: "La Estrategia"**

_-¿Dónde rayos está mi padre? ¿Dónde está?-_

_Un silencio prolongado les hizo sentir a los dos jóvenes que algo no andaba bien. El muchacho encaró al anciano, que les miraba de manera compasiva. _

_-¿Te he preguntado dónde demonios está mi padre?-_

_-Lo siento… pero…-_

_-¡No lo digas! ¡Maldita sea, no lo digas! ¡Mi padre no puede haber muerto! ¡No puede!- la jovencita se limitó a mirar cómo su acompañante perdía el control por completo. El chico estampó su puño contra el escritorio y con rabia lanzó todo lo que encontró a su paso al piso, destruyéndolo. Ella miró con sus ojos pardos la imagen del descontrolado joven. Más allá de su furia incontrolada y de aquellas frases de venganza que murmuraba; se escondía un profundo y amargo dolor, ella podía sentirlo._

_-Lo siento, Sesshômaru…- murmuró casi para sí. Pero esperaba que llegara hasta el corazón de él. _

Sin hacerle mucho caso a sus recuerdos, Rin se zambulló en la alberca de Sesshômaru. Con las recientes noticias, era casi inevitable que recuerdos como ése la asaltaran. Ella pensaba que ese pasado había quedado atrás hacía mucho. La sola idea que Naraku estuviera cerca le helaba la sangre a ella, y alimentaba los deseos de venganza de Sesshômaru. Había olvidado el día que él juró venganza. La desaparición de Naraku hizo calmar aquellos planes. Pero ahora que éste parecía haber vuelto. ¿Qué quería aquel hombre? Había pasado diez largos años, quizás un poco más, pero jamás olvidaría su rostro. Y aquella voz macabra, que apareció en sus pesadillas por un año entero. 

-No pensaba que vendrías a bañarte tan temprano…- escuchó la inconfundible voz de Sesshômaru detrás de ella. Se volteó. Él también llevaba puesto un bañador, al parecer sus intenciones eran las mismas. Tenía su pecho al descubierto, dejando ver una cicatriz justo en el bajo vientre. Primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y no miraba su rostro, esta vez se dedicó a ver aquella cicatriz. "Malditos recuerdos…" pensó. Extendió su mano hasta la cicatriz y la recorrió con la yema de sus dedos. Sintió estremecerse el cuerpo de Sesshômaru. Rin cerró sus ojos, sentía su mirada nublada. 

-Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ésta cicatriz…- dijo, con la vista fija en el suelo. 

-No la ves todos los días- al parecer él trató de decirlo en un tono sarcástico, pero la chica no pareció darse cuenta. Seguía con la mirada baja y sin pronunciar palabra. Lanzó un suspiro de fastidio. Detestaba cuando alguna mujer se le ponía sentimental, él jamás sabía qué decir y la experiencia le decía que mejor se quedaba callado o empeoraba las cosas. 

-Tuve tanto miedo cuando te la hiciste. Sólo veía sangre y sangre… parecía que se iba a salir el alma por aquella herida…- admitió la joven, se inclinó un poco, hasta que su frente tocara el pecho al descubierto de su Sesshômaru. "Mi Sesshômaru" sonrió para mí "temo tanto por ti… y por Yasha". 

Se quedó estático. Muchas mujeres se le acercaban y clamaban por una caricia o un beso suyo; sobre todo las que conocían su puesto en la organización. Se llenaban la boca diciendo que habían tenido una aventura con "el jefe". Pero ninguna de ellas le turbaba tanto como Rin. Cuando ella se le acercaba, nunca sabía exactamente qué hacer. Quizás porque a Rin la vio crecer desde pequeña y siempre estuvo junto a él. Contuvo la respiración y cuidadosamente la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que el mirara. 

-Me voy a vengar- él observó cómo una silenciosa lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y negó con firmeza- y no Rin, no me va a matar. Antes era un niño, ahora estoy preparado para lo que venga. No por nada llevo diez años tramando ésta venganza. Además, no es bueno que te preocupes por mí, no pierdas el tiempo- 

Sin dejarle tiempo a una respuesta, Sesshômaru siguió de largo y se sumergió en la alberca. Rin continuó mirándole por varios minutos. Llevó su mirada a sus propias manos, que momentos antes estaban tocando aquella cicatriz. Aún podía ver la sangre de Sesshômaru en sus manos. Aquella vez se asustó muchísimo en verdad. Pensaba que Sesshômaru moriría desangrado. "Cuídate" susurró mientras tomaba una toalla y se envolvía en ella, saliendo de la alberca. Sabía que en estos casos, lo mejor era dejar a Sesshômaru solo. Lanzó un enorme suspiro cuando llegó a su "habitación". Siempre que pasaba una noche en casa de Sesshômaru, éste tenía destinada una habitación para ella. Era casi como su segundo hogar. Al secar su cuerpo se tendió en la cama. Tenía una pesadez que le atormentaba el pecho. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no estaba segura exactamente por qué. "Se aproximan tiempos muy difíciles" presintió. No le gustaba cuando se apoderaban de ella esos presentimientos. Los detestaba por sobre todas las cosas. Casi siempre tenía razón y lo odiaba.  

_-Me llamo Kagome- _

Evocaba la voz de aquella joven con demasiada frecuencia aquel día. Era casi una frecuencia desesperada. ¿Por qué? De por sí quedó lo suficientemente impactado al descubrir que era ella la dueña de aquel gato que llegó a parar a sus manos. 

Kagome le demostró que muchas veces la primera impresión no era la correcta. La chica que le abrió ayer la puerta no se parecía en nada a la "loca desquiciada" que le agredió "¡Y dos veces!" en la discoteca. Ayer era tan sólo una amable chica quien le estaba agradecida por devolverle a su mascota. Debía admitir que lucía muy linda mientras proporcionaba mimos a su mascota extraviada. Le hablaba al gatito como si se tratase de un hermanito menor. 

Quizás hubiera sido un buen detalle pedirle su número telefónico o invitarla a tomar un café. "Pero Yasha ¿acaso mis consejos entran en oídos sordos?" serían las palabras de Miroku si escuchara su relato. Terminaría burlándose de él. Prefería hablar con alguien más del asunto. Pasó por casa de Rin sin que nadie le atendiera. Sólo significaba que ella ha pasado la noche en casa de su hermano. ¿Con quién hablar, entonces? ¿Sango? Negó levemente. La chica era lo más cercano a una "amiga" de verdad, pero no le agradaba molestarla por un asunto tan tonto. 

_-…te agradezco que lo hayas traído, Buyo significa mucho para mí…-_

Nuevamente, las palabras de la joven se apoderaron de él. Recordó especialmente aquella sonrisa que le dedicó. Casi nadie le había dedicado una sonrisa así, de agradecimiento sincero. Cuando eres un ladrón no hay mucha gente que desee agradecerte por algo que hayas hecho. Es por eso que recibir aquella hermosa sonrisa le hizo sentir que había hecho algo bueno, para variar. Sintió como si realmente hubiera valido la pena caminar unas diez cuadras tan sólo para llegar aquel gatito a su hogar. A pesar que su recompensa fuera una sonrisa de agradecimiento en vez de joyas y dinero; quizás valía la pena también. 

"Quizás sí he debido seguir las estrategias de ese pervertido" pensó esbozando una sonrisa "habría sido lindo invitarla a salir". 

'Comprar alimento para Kirara'. Sango anotó ese pendiente con un plumón azul en un pequeño tablero blanco que colgaba de la pared de su cocina. A veces acostumbraba a olvidar sus pendientes cuando iba de compras, de modo que antes de salir siempre revisaba aquel pequeño tablero; era casi como su segunda Biblia. Casi todo  lo importante estaba anotado allí. Arriba del memo para el alimento de Kirara, se encontraba escrito en letra clara: 'Reunión con Sesshômaru a las tres'. 

-Espero no olvidarlo- murmuró mientras vaciaba una caja de cereal en un plato, para luego vaciarle leche encima. Y para terminar, una cucharadita de miel. 

Le encantaba la miel. De pequeña solía untarle miel a casi todo su desayuno. En especial al pan y al cereal. Su madre tan sólo sonreía divertida y su padre solía decir que se endulzaría demasiado. Ella incluso le inculcó aquella costumbre de Kirara. Ahora, su gatita sólo tomaba leche si ésta contenía al menos una cucharada de miel. 

"Esa gata es más exigente que nosotros" solía decir Yasha cada vez que la veía exigir su ración de miel. 

"La tienes muy malcriada mi preciosa Sango" era la frase de Miroku. Pero ella prestaba aún menos atención a su crítica por el tono que utilizaba para decir 'mi preciosa Sango'. Jamás ha podido llevarse bien con él a causa de su actitud. 

Pero a ella no le importaba si Kirara estuviera malcriada o consentida. La gatita ha sido siempre su mayor compañía, Kirara hace que nunca se sienta sola. Le escucha con atención cuando tiene ganas de reír, llorar o gritar. Siempre está allí cuando se siente triste. Quizás jamás se comunica directamente con ella, pero sabe que entre ambas hay una conexión especial. Fue la mascota de la familia desde que tiene memoria. Luego, cuando su padre decidió retirarse; le dejó a Kirara a ella y su hermano. "Les hará compañía". 

Ahora, se encontraban tan sólo ella y la gatita. ¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo! Su padre se encontraba retirado en la tranquila isla de Hokkaido y su hermano… hacía mucho que no sabía de su hermano Kohaku. Un día se fue, alegando que aquella vida no era lo que deseaba. 

_-Entiendo que quieras buscar tu propio camino, pero quiero que tengas claro una cosa: mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti- _

_-Sé que alejarme me hará bien hermana, me ayudará a encontrarme a mí mismo-_

_-¿Tendré noticias tuyas al menos?-_

_-No lo sé hermana, no lo sé-_

Aquel "no lo sé" fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su hermano. El chico simplemente echó su maleta al hombro, se subió a un tren y se fue. Habría podido retenerlo, era un niño después de todo. ¿Qué madurez tendría entonces? Han pasado tres años ya, tendría casi diecisiete años. 

_"No trates nunca de atar a Kohaku, él es un espíritu libre y rebelde" _Siguiendo aquellas palabras de su padre, ella dejó ir libre a su hermano. A que encontrara su camino. Pensó que quizás terminaría quedándose en Hokkaido con su padre. Fue a visitarlo en una ocasión, pero fue lo último que supo de él. 

El sonido del teléfono y un maullido de Kirara le hizo ponerse en pie y abandonar su plato de cereal. Corrió con rapidez, pensando que tal vez se tratara de Miroku o quizás Sesshômaru, para asegurar su presencia en la reunión de hoy. 

-Hola Sango- escuchó la voz de un desconocido joven. 

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- preguntó confusa. ¿Qué chico podría tener su número telefónico y además reconocer su voz? No había estado borracha la noche de la discoteca, lo que significaba que no había dado su número a nadie. 

-He vuelto a la ciudad…- aquella frase le hizo emitir un grito ahogado a la chica, al parecer reconociendo a su interlocutor. 

¿Cómo era que había terminado allí? Había pensado mucho durante esa mañana. Se ha encontrado con Kagome, a quien jamás pensaba ver nunca más y mucho menos conocerla. Y la "milagrosa", por llamarla de alguna manera, aparición de un gatito la condujo directamente hasta ella. De no haber sido por Buyo, habrían sido prácticamente nulas las probabilidades de volverla a ver. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Un empujoncito del destino o tal vez una casualidad favorable. 

Eso le hizo pensar que para acercarse o conocer a aquella otra chica, también necesitara otro empujoncito. Claro que en éste caso, sería él quien lo propiciara. 

Era por esta razón que se encontraba frente aquel instituto. Donde Kirara había escapado semanas antes, donde había visto a aquella chica por primera vez. Necesitaba verla. Por lo menos mirarla una vez más, cuando mucho conocer su nombre. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una obsesión? ¿Un verdadero interés? No estaba seguro, pero tenía que averiguarlo hoy. 

Ya llevaba esperando casi una hora. "¿Qué acaso estos chicos nunca salen del colegio?" pensó con desesperación. Suspiró con tristeza. ¿Hacía cuánto que él desconocía lo que era un colegio? Hacía varios años. Fue un alumno destacado, puesto que le encantaba aprender. Aparte de la ausencia de su madre, alejarse de la escuela fue uno de los peores cambios al mudarse. Su hermano le tenía estrictamente prohibido matricularse en cualquier tipo de estudios, fueran los que fueran. Entonces tuvo que suplirse son libros didácticos y novelas que devoraba en un dos por tres. Tenía un pequeño despacho en su apartamento donde guardaba todos sus libros, siempre que estaba solo en casa se dedicaba a leer. Aquello le distraía y alejaba de los problemas. 

Miró nuevamente su reloj. Miroku estaría esperando en la cafetería muy pronto. No quería levantar sospechas. ¿Qué hacer? Pronto se estarían dedicando a su nueva misión y seguramente no tendría tanto tiempo. ¿Cuándo podría intentar venir aquí otra vez? Finalmente, escuchó el murmullo de lo que parecía ser un grupo de estudiantes. Suspiró de alivio. Ahora sólo tenía la esperanza que aquella chica no tardara mucho en salir. Vio salir a varios, unos animados y sonrientes, tal vez felices que ese día de clases acabara. Otros iban serios, como si tuvieran aún mucha tarea pendiente. Muchos rostros femeninos, y varios muy bonitos. Pero ninguna era a quien esperaba ver. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Acaso no había ido ese día al colegio? ¿Por qué? 

-¡Lo siento no puedo salir hoy! Debo llegar temprano a casa…- un tono de voz muy característico. Yasha sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco abrupto. Esa voz la había escuchado apenas ayer y aún podía evocarla claramente. ¿Acaso se trataba de ella? 

Cuando la vio salir por la puerta principal, rodeada de tres amigas, comprobó que sí se trataba de ella. Era Kagome. ¿Kagome otra vez? Sí, y ya empezaba a creer que eran demasiadas casualidades. Iba sonriente y aquel uniforme escolar le daba un semblante más serio que el cual recordaba. Sin embargo, su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma. ¿Se acercaría? No, aquellas chiquillas seguramente le asaltarían con preguntas. Pero cuando ella adelantó su paso y se alejó del trío, encontró el momento propicio. 

Sigilosamente se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por el hombro, buscando llamar su atención. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un duro golpe en la mejilla izquierda. ¿Acaso ella siempre lo recibiría con golpes?

-¡A ver si así aprende a no ser…!- Kagome permaneció estática al reconocer a su "agresor", se llevó la mano a la frente y sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza- ¿Yasha? ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento! ¡De verdad! ¡Pensé que eras un…!

-¿Un pervertido acosador?- dijo mientras se reincorporaba, aún mantenía la mano en la mejilla afectada- no te preocupes, tienden a confundirme con uno. 

-De verdad lo siento- ella se sintió más avergonzada aún cuando él hizo referencia al suceso en la discoteca- es sólo que no me esperaba que fueras tú. De cualquier forma, ¿qué hacías en mi escuela?- 

-Yo sólo- tomó aire. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente cómo explicarle por qué se encontraba allí. Pero más vale que se apurara o de lo contrario Kagome sí que pensaría que era un pervertido acosador- esperaba a alguien. Pero al parecer no se presentó a clases…- 

-Ya veo- afortunadamente, la chica pareció creerle. 

-¡Oye Yasha, ya veo por qué te retrasabas tanto!- el joven creyó congelarse al reconocer la voz de Miroku. Volteó en dirección a la voz y, efectivamente, allí estaba él saludándole animadamente desde el auto- no te culpo, pareces estar en compañía muy agradable- 

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Kagome instintivamente. 

-Es un… es sólo un amigo…- suspiró Yasha. Frunció el ceño. Era extraño, era la primera vez que llamaba "amigo" a Miroku en voz alta. 

-¡Vamos Yasha, no seas maleducado! ¡Preséntame con la señorita!- de un salto, Miroku descendió del vehículo y en menos de tres segundos ya estaba besando la mano de una muy sorprendida Kagome- Miroku a su servicio, señorita. 

-Mi nombre es Kagome- balbuceó la chica roja de la pena. Al parecer no estaba acostumbraba a los gestos de un casanova como Miroku. 

-Un muy lindo nombre…- una vez más, Yasha agradeció no haber pronunciado esa frase antes. Kagome sí que hubiera pensado que era igual a Miroku. 

-Gracias- ella bajó la mirada, aún sonrojada. Yasha la contempló unos instantes. Sí lucía bonita en aquella situación. ¿Cómo lograba Miroku esas reacciones en las mujeres? 

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Miroku?- preguntó Yasha, tratando de desviar la atención que su compañero brindaba a Kagome. 

-Oh, es que hubo cambio de planes. Debemos ir directamente con tu hermano- Miroku puso un semblante más serio, quizás tratando de indicarle que era urgente su presencia. 

-Entonces debemos irnos ¿no?- antes que Yasha pudiera encaminarse al auto, Miroku le cortó el paso. 

-¿Qué?- Miroku miró de reojo a Kagome. Yasha frunció el ceño. ¿Qué intentaba decirle?

-No creo que sea conveniente dejar a tu amiga caminar sola a su casa ¿no te parece, Yasha?- le sonrió Miroku maliciosamente. 

-Oh, no… no es ningún problema- intervino Kagome casi al instante- después de todo camino siempre sola a casa…-

-Sería una total falta de consideración…- de un empujón, Miroku provocó que Yasha quedara frente a Kagome. Antes que el joven pudiera objetar, Miroku ya se hallaba dentro del auto- ¡No te preocupes, yo te excuso con tu hermano! ¡Sólo trata de no demorar mucho!

El ruido del motor impidió que Yasha pudiera insultarle abiertamente. ¡Le había dejado con Kagome y una promesa de acompañarla a casa! ¿Quién se creía? Ya se desquitará a su debido tiempo. Maldito Miroku, mascullaba incesantemente. 

-Aún puedes alcanzarlo, hay un semáforo a la vuelta- dijo Kagome sonriente- en serio no tienes que acompañarme a casa-

Desvió su mirada hacia la chica. La miró detenidamente. Casi sin darse cuenta, a su mente llegaron las imágenes del día anterior. Sus palabras, su dulce voz y su sonrisa de agradecimiento. Miroku ya le había dejado sin medio de transporte. ¿Qué más daba?

-No- dijo mientras la invitaba a seguirle- te acompaño hasta tu casa. Después de todo no está tan lejos de aquí…-

-Gracias…- a Kagome le tomó unos minutos reaccionar y seguir el paso del joven. 

Ninguno de los dos habló durante gran parte del recorrido. Kagome le lanzaba miradas fugaces de vez en cuando. El chico no era feo, a decir verdad, era bastante apuesto. Pero había algo más en él que le llamaba la atención. Era cierto aire de misterio que lo envolvía. Esa mirada fría que parecía más una manera de decir "aléjate". Como si no quisiera socializar con nadie en particular. Suspiró levemente. ¿Desde cuándo ella analizaba a la gente por una sola mirada? Desde siempre. Una de las pocas cosas que aprendió del trabajo de su padre es que una acción vale por más de mil palabras. No importa que interrogues a alguien sobre su vida y ésta te esté mintiendo totalmente, si logras observar sus gestos, sabrás si está siendo honesto o no. 

Yasha hacía todo lo posible para no mirarla. Se le erizaba la piel cada vez que la chica le miraba de reojo. Era casi como si le estuviera analizando. Era como si Kagome quisiera leer sus pensamientos. Él lo único que hacía era preguntarse cómo rayos había terminado allí. ¿Por qué había aceptado acompañarla, en primer lugar? Ella misma propuso irse sola. ¿Por qué decidió llevarle la contraria? ¿Por qué?

-Dime… ¿cómo está Buyo?- el incómodo silencio era más de lo que podía soportar. Y el único tema de conversación que se le ocurrió fue preguntar por el gato. ¿De qué otra cosa más podían hablar ellos?

-Oh, se encuentra muy bien- sonrió Kagome, quitando algo de tensión- a decir verdad creo que ni siquiera había notado que estaba perdido. A veces es un gato muy desconsiderado. Pero le quiero muchísimo…-

-Lo imagino se ve que lo tienes muy consentido- 

-Lo tenemos consentido. En realidad es de mi hermana y mío- admitió ella.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- a él le desagradaba hacer preguntas acerca de la vida de las personas, pero realmente necesitaba encontrar un tema de conversación que no se centrara en la mascota de la chica. 

-En realidad somos tres: mi hermana, mi hermanito y yo- dijo ella mientras mostraba tres dedos de la mano- mi hermana y yo somos mellizas. Sota tiene diez…-

-Entonces eres la mayor…- se sentía casi como un idiota ante este comentario. La dificultad para encontrar frases le recordó cuán alejado de la vida social se encontraba. 

-En realidad el trabajo es compartido con mi hermana- Kagome esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a ambas reprendiendo cada que debían a Sota. Luego se volteó hasta su acompañante- y por lo que pude escuchar tú también tienes un hermano-

-Sí… él es mayor que yo- comentó Yasha, carraspeando un poco. Kagome guardó silencio nuevamente. Él pareció incomodarse al nombrar a su hermano. 

-¿Sabes? Yo nunca te había visto por aquí… digo, ésta es una gran ciudad- sacó su lengua divertida- pero nunca te vi cerca de la escuela ni nada ¿vives por aquí cerca?- 

-Vivo en una colonia que queda un poco lejos. Pero generalmente paseo por este lado de la ciudad- no era del todo mentira. Era en el centro de la ciudad en donde se encontraban los bancos, museos y galerías; los lugares que frecuentaba para su trabajo, de modo que estaba por estos lares regularmente.

-¿Al Parque Oikawa?- la joven dio un saltito. El chico asintió, aunque realmente nunca hubiera ido a ese parque- ¡Yo solía ir de pequeña! Mi madre, mi hermana y yo la pasábamos muy bien, al menos los pocos recuerdos que tengo me hacen sentir muy feliz…

-Ya veo. Lo entiendo, los recuerdos de la infancia por lo general te hacen sentir muy feliz- sonrió Yasha, evocando los propios. Siempre que recordaba a su madre o a su niñez, no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz. 

-¿No te gustaría ir algún día?- Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta, acaso?

-¿Eh?- Yasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Kagome le estaba pidiendo una cita? Una vez los nervios hubieron pasado, recordó ciertas palabras de Rin: "tienes sólo diecisiete, vive Inu, vive". Era cierto, no llevaba una vida muy normal que digamos. Su 'trabajo' le impedía socializar demasiado. Aún no comprendía cómo Miroku podía tener dos o tres citas por semana sin que interfiriera con sus obligaciones. Él no era así. Él siempre trabajaba en la misión hasta decir no más. Hasta el cansancio. ¿Salir con amigos? ¿Con chicas? Nunca. Ahora Kagome, una chica que apenas acaba de conocer, le está dando la oportunidad de despejarse por una vez. Nunca nadie antes le había propuesto algo tan directamente. ¿Por qué no tomarlo? 

-Lo siento, haz de pensar que soy una boba- Kagome bajó la mirada, interpretando una respuesta negativa. Abrió el portón de su casa y le hizo un gesto de despedida. 

Yasha la observó caminar lentamente hacia su puerta y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió un sentimiento de vacío demasiado grande. 

-¡Kagome!- instintivamente la chica dio media vuelta, un tanto sorprendida- ¿Te parece si voy el viernes por ti a la escuela? 

Nuevamente una hermosa sonrisa pobló los labios de la chica. Asintió con suavidad y pronunció un "¡Nos vemos el viernes!" antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Dio un pequeño saltito una vez dentro. 

-¿Hermana? ¿Con quién hablabas?- de entre las sombras, surgió la silueta de Kykio. Ésta aún llevaba ropa de dormir y tenía el pelo enmarañado, signos que había estado en cama durante todo el día. 

-¡Oh Kykio! ¿Recuerdas a Yasha, el chico del que te hablé?- Kagome casi no le dio tiempo de asentir puesto que abrió la cortina, señalando hacia la calle- me acompañó hoy a casa. ¡Y vamos a ir al parque el viernes!

-¿Eh?- Kykio se acercó a la ventana. Ya a lo lejos, se veía la silueta de un muchacho. Estaba de espaldas a ella y no podía ver su rostro. Sin embargo, la invadió una extraña sensación que lo había visto antes. 

-¡Una hora tarde, hermanito!- Sesshômaru no le gritó con fiereza, como solía hacerlo, pero su voz sonaba muy enojada. Yasha bajó la cabeza, demasiado avergonzado. ¿Una hora? ¿Acaso el tiempo que pasó con Kagome fue tanto? Para él fueron unos minutos. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasó tan rápido para él? 

-Sesshômaru…- Rin trató de calmarlo pero éste le hizo un gesto, haciendo que se callara. 

-Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para esto- insistió Sesshômaru, sin quitarle la vista de encima. 

-Fue mi culpa, Sesshômaru- intervino Miroku- yo le pedí que me trajera unos planos que creí había olvidado. Fue una confusión mía, no le reprendas. 

-Vaya… ¿Y por qué no has sido capaz de decir eso por tu propia boca, hermano?- al parecer, esto no ha disminuido mucho la ira de Sesshômaru. 

-Si me hubieras dejado hablar desde un principio, en vez de estallar y reprenderme como siempre lo haces, quizás te hubieras ahorrado bastante saliva, Sesshômaru- internamente agradeciendo a Miroku por su oportuna mentira, Yasha reincorporó su actitud defensiva. 

-¡Vuelves a dirigirte a mí de esa manera…!-

-¿Y qué, me echarás?-

-Tal vez tenga que hacerlo, jovencito- por primera vez desde que escuchaba aquella amenaza, Yasha contempló determinación en los ojos de Sesshômaru. Retrocedió un poco, algo sorprendido- y sabes que no será con boleto de regreso-

-Jamás te atreverías, soy uno de tus mejores elementos- inquirió el joven con la seguridad recuperada. 

-¡Tú tampoco te arriesgues! ¡Sabes lo que hay para ti si te alejas de la protección de la organización!- exclamó Sesshômaru, dando un golpe en el escritorio y poniéndose en pie para encarar a su hermanito- de modo que tomas asiento y cierras tu boca de una maldita vez!

Fue más por el gesto de súplica que Rin hacía detrás de su hermano, y no tanto por la amenaza de él; que Yasha tomó asiento en silencio. Odiaba la actitud de su hermano. Detestaba que lo tratara como a alguien inferior. ¿Quién se creía? Algún día se desquitaría, algún día Sesshômaru escucharía todo lo que él tenía que decirle. 

-¿Y bien Miroku? ¿Ya tienes tu estrategia?- la voz de Yakken se alzó, como para tratar de calmar la situación y desviar el tema hacia lo verdaderamente importante. 

-Así es. Si me permite empezar…- Miroku carraspeó tres veces y se puso en pie de manera solemne, como si fuera a iniciar una ceremonia-… como la policía no es tan estúpida después de todo, será demasiado difícil utilizar la misma base para robar el Shikkon No Tama. Eso quiere decir que no robaremos la colección entrando al museo en la noche. La mercancía será robaba a la mañana siguiente…- 

-¡Serás tonto! ¡El Señor Sesshômaru te ha dicho perfectamente que esa valiosa colección será retirada de la ciudad a la mañana siguiente de su exposición!- le reclamó Yakken. 

-Precisamente Yakken- entonces Miroku extendió un papel durante todo el escritorio de Sesshômaru. Era un mapa que señalaba el museo y sus alrededores- el museo se localiza aquí. La agencia de camiones contratada queda al otro lado de la ciudad. Sango provocará un corto circuito en el sistema de tránsito lo cual atraerá un congestionamiento, impidiendo que el camión contratado llegue a tiempo al museo. Entonces entraremos nosotros en acción: necesitaremos hacer una réplica exacta del camión y llegar a la hora esperada al museo. Allí la mercancía caerá justo en nuestras manos. Para cuando llegue a oídos de la policía el gran tráfico provocado intencionalmente, que calculé será media hora después, habremos tenido el tiempo necesario para preparar la siguiente jugada. 

-¿La siguiente jugada?- cada vez que Miroku daba una de sus estrategias, Rin podía especial atención. 

-Fingiremos un robo- dijo Miroku claramente. 

-¿Un robo?- Sesshômaru miró fijamente al muchacho- explícate mejor. 

-Haremos que uno de nosotros vaya en una moto y finja robar la mercancía. Esa persona hará que la policía vaya tras ella, mientras que el resto robamos la verdadera mercancía. Para cuando la policía descubra la trampa, aquella colección estará muy lejos de su alcance. Debemos establecer papeles: quién manejará el camión, ésta persona deberá modificar ligeramente su apariencia para que nadie le reconozca y pueda dar cuenta a la policía.

-Yakken es el indicado para ese trabajo- concluyó Sesshômaru y nadie se atrevió a discutirle. 

-Entonces yo me encargaré de provocar el tráfico- suspiró Sango, quien había estado muy callada durante la reunión. Pensar en el reencuentro con su hermana le tenía demasiado absorta en sí misma. 

-Yasha irá en la moto…- continuó Sesshômaru, pero ésta vez una voz se alzó en protesta.

-¿Qué? ¡Debo ser yo quien esté allí para dar las órdenes al momento del robo!- exclamó Yasha, inconforme. 

-Tu puesto en esta misión no está a discusión- dijo Sesshômaru con voz decidida- de modo que ve aprendiendo cómo manejar ágilmente una moto para que puedas escapar de esos policías. Miroku aún hay ciertos puntos en los que necesitamos afinar detalles, pero eso será en otra ocasión- les hizo un gesto a los tres muchachos para que se retiraran- y Sango, espero realmente que el día del robo se te haya quitado esa turbación o de lo contrario no nos servirás de mucho…- 

La joven se sonrojó muchísimo. Había olvidado lo buen observador que era Sesshômaru. Ella asintió con cautela.

-No se preocupe, se me pasará muy pronto- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. 

-Quieres que Yasha se encargue de la moto para que no esté realmente en la escena del crimen ¿no es así?- encaró Rin a Sesshômaru una vez estuvieron sólo los tres. Yakken tan sólo observaba el rostro de Sesshômaru. Lucía un tanto disgustado, detestaba que Rin intentara descubrir sus intenciones. 

-Lo que mande a hacer a mi hermano es algo…-

-… que no me incumbe- terminó la chica con el mismo tono autoritario que utilizaba él- ¿no lo entiendes? No vas a poder evitar que se entere de Naraku. No vas a poder evitar que Naraku lo note. Y no evitarás que Naraku descubre que llevan la misma sangre. Por que sí Sesshômaru, aunque odies admitirlo, aunque intentes creer que no es así: Inu-Yasha y tú llevan la misma sangre. Y sí, merece que le diga "Inu", después de todo es a la familia a la cual pertenece- Rin respiró hondo y miró fijamente a los ojos a su interlocutor- es una lástima porque sabes que al aislarlo lo estás poniendo en peligro y finges que no te importa. Yo sé que te importa ponerlo en peligro, sé que te importa tu hermano ¿por qué es tan duro para ti reconocerlo?- 

-No intentes adivinar mis sentimientos Rin. Nunca has podido y no vas a comenzar ahora. De modo que cuando no tengas más nada que decir, salvo discursos baratos, te aconsejo que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos- él le dio la espalda mientras buscaba un cigarrillo. 

Rin le contempló sin poder creérselo. Después de todo lo que ella hacía por él. Se preocupaba, le brindaba atenciones y cuidados. ¿Cómo podía tratarla a ella de esa manera? ¿Acaso había tanta frialdad en su corazón? ¿Podía acaso haber tanta indiferencia en su corazón? Sintió su mirada desvanecerse en lágrimas, pero se contuvo. Tampoco le daría el gusto de verla derrumbarse. A él no. Sin embargo, sintió la compasiva mirada de Yakken sobre ella. Intentó sonreírle al hombre, pero no pudo. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de contener el llanto. 

-Está bien Sesshômaru, será como tú quieras. Tienes razón, después de todo, no soy nadie en tu familia… aunque me sienta parte de ella- la voz quebrada de Rin despareció tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sesshômaru soltó el humo de su cigarrillo, pero a Yakken le pareció que a su vez lanzaba un suspiro de tristeza. ¿Sería su imaginación?

-No dormirá en casa esta noche- suspiró el joven, sin darle la cara a Yakken. Muy en el fondo sentía el dolor de Rin. Una parte recóndita de su corazón se rajó al escuchar su voz tan dolida. Quizás si hubiera estado frente a ella y visto su rostro bañado en lágrimas, le hubiera pedido que se detuviera. Que nunca lo demostraba, que nunca se lo decía; pero la consideraba su familia. Quizás más que a su hermano. Era por eso que le había dado la espalda. No podía voltearse, había sido mostrarse vulnerable. Débil. Y los tiempos que se avecinaban no estaban como para mostrar debilidades. 

-¿Señor Sesshômaru?-

-Voy a matarlo Yakken. Voy a acabar con él de una vez por todas. Haré que pague la muerte de mi padre, la angustia de Rin y la soledad de todos estos años. Pagará con sangre… son su sangre. Naraku caerá por mis manos y nada ni nadie va a poder evitarlo…- 

**[ CONTINUARÁ**** ]**

**Notas de Autora: **

**¡Hola! Es el primer capítulo del año. Lo terminé para antes del día de reyes, de modo que pueden considerarlo su regalo. Espero que les haya gustado a los amantes del Inu x Kagome; ya los chicos tendrán una cita, de modo que no pueden quejarse ¿eh? Y aún no han visto nada entre esos dos. **

**¿Qué les pareció la estrategia de Miroku? En realidad me inventé el robo en unos minutos, espero que no haya quedado muy floja. Espero sugerencias prontito. **

**Me demoré un poco para este capítulo, pero creo que valió la pena porque la final me gustó más de lo que hubiera pensado. Ahora como ven, Sango se va a encontrar con su hermanito. ¿Qué habrá sido de la vida de Kohaku? Lo sabrán muy pronto. También cómo tomará Kouga las cosas cuando sepa que Kagome tiene una cita. Y en el siguiente capítulo finalmente la aparición de alguien a quien han estado nombrando tanto que le deben sonar los oídos: Naraku. De modo que prepárense. Porque será despiadado, cruel y… bueno, será justo como todos ustedes saben que es. **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis soles: a Kaysa, tan sólo por ser ella y apoyarme cada vez que me embarco en un nuevo fanfic. A Rita: ¡Feliz día de Reyes! Vuelve pronto! A Kikis: por ser mi primocha del alma y hacerme reír siempre. Y la parte de Waffie va dedicada de lleno a mi linda Chibi: espero que te haya gustado y recuerda que te quiero mucho!**

**Para sugerencias, comentarios o contacto pueden usar estos dos correos: meiko@wings.distant-sky.org o a mei_akiyama@yahoo.com y recuerden que NO SPAM para esos mails por favor. **

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, **

**Meiko. **


	6. La Estación de Trenes

**Sin Rastro**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama. **

**Capítulo 6: "La Estación de Trenes"**

Era un día muy caluroso, perfecto para un paseo en la playa. Kagura odiaba aquellos días. Le traían malos recuerdos. Su mente evocaba esos hermosos paseos familiares que daba con sus padres en días como éste. Solían sentarse al pie de un árbol a tomar una merienda. Justo como en los recuadros de las películas o en los libros. El retrato de una familia feliz. 

Lamentablemente, esos días habían terminado. No se encontraba de día de campo con su familia. Estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la estación de trenes, esperando. Esperar se había convertido en parte de su trabajo. De hecho, a grandes rasgos, su labor se reducía a esperar órdenes y obedecerlas. 

Sin embargo, este día esperaba algo más que una simple orden. Esperaba a alguien en especial. Bajó su mirada hacia su reloj de mano. Pronto darían las ocho, la hora fijada para el arribo del tren que ella esperaba. 

Lanzó un suspiro de fastidio al verse prácticamente sola en aquella sala. Quien se encontraba acompañándola se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. "De haberlo sabido por lo menos habría traído un libro" pensó mientras seguía viendo las manecillas de su reloj dar y dar vueltas. 

_Lamentamos los inconvenientes causados pero nuestro tren procedente de Osaka tardará más de lo previsto en llegar debido a posibles fallas técnicas. Por favor regresar a las cinco y media de la tarda, hora prevista para su arribo a esta estación. _

Lejos de molestarse por el "inconveniente", Kagura se puso en pie y lanzó un pequeño bostezo. Debía volver a las cinco y treinta a aquella estación. Aquello le daba suficiente tiempo como para dar un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad. 

-No se preocupe, tendrá su encargo ese mismo día- Rin sonrió coquetamente ante el hombre que tenía frente a sí. 

Esta vez su cliente era un hombre mayor. Hasta donde recuerda, se apellida Iwamura. Por lo que le dijo Yakken, tenía muchas conexiones con la mafia y el narcotráfico. Se dedicaba a obtener piezas invaluables que podían revenderse a un excelente precio en el mercado negro. Al parecer no se medía a la hora de desquitarse de sus enemigos o de quienes podrían traicionarle; era una persona de cuidado. Aunque la persona que tenía enfrente, con una mirada un tanto perdida y una sonrisa a la que le faltaban dos dientes; parecía un abuelito digno de un asilo más que un cruel mafioso. 

-Así lo espero señorita Rin- el anciano le dedicó una sonrisa hueca y Rin intentó desviar la mirada, tan sólo para evitar reírse- dígale a Sesshômaru que nunca he tenido quejas de él, y me dolería mucho que fuera ésta la primera. 

Fue entonces cuando Rin supo a qué se refería Yakken. La mirada del hombre cambió totalmente, al igual que el tono de su voz. Se escuchaba realmente amenazante. Como si realmente no dudara en cumplir aquellas palabras. Rin asintió el silencio, y el señor Iwamura dejó una rosa roja sobre una servilleta y haciendo una leve inclinación ante ella, se retiró pausadamente, apoyándose en su bastón de madera de caoba. 

Casi segundos después que Iwamura desapareciera por la puerta del restaurante, sonó su móvil. En su pantallita que parpadeaba estaba escrito "Sesshômaru". Lanzó un suspiro. ¿Contestaría? Mal que mal, él era su "jefe" y seguramente le llamaba para saber cómo quedaron los términos con Iwamura. 

-Aceptó tus términos- dijo apenas tomó la llamada, sin saludarle siquiera- nos lo hará llegar apenas le entreguemos su pedido- 

-No le hablaste nada de nuestra estrategia ¿no es así?-

-Ni una sola palabra, Sesshômaru. He aprendido a cerrar mi boca para asuntos de trabajo-

-…- 

El silencio se prolongó durante varios segundos. Ella había hecho ese comentario para que le doliera, o para que por lo menos reflexionara acerca de su última discusión. Pero no, estaba hablando con Sesshômaru. Él se moriría antes de pedirle perdón o siquiera intentar reconocer su error. Él no era así y un perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos. Jamás cambiaría. 

-Nos veremos en nuestra siguiente reunión entonces. Yakken te avisará… adiós Rin- él mantuvo ese tono distante y frío que a ella tanto le dolía. 

-Adiós Sesshômaru- murmuró mientras se ponía en pie y contemplaba la rosa del Señor Iwamura con tristeza. ¿Cuándo Sesshômaru tendría un gesto así para con ella? ¿Cuándo? 

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Miraba una y otra vez su reloj. Ya eran cerca de las doce y treinta; la hora acordada para su encuentro. Le vería finalmente. ¿Cómo no emocionarse? ¿Cómo no sentir unas ganas inmensas de correr hacia él apenas lo viera y darle un abrazo? Volvería a ver a su hermano. ¿Habría cambiado? ¿Sería capaz de reconocerlo? "No ha pasado tanto tiempo, Sango" se decía a sí misma, mientras examinaba con detenimiento a cada persona que entraba a la cafetería. 

-Kohaku…- murmuró. Volteó hacia la ventana, justo para contemplar un niño caer de su bicicleta. El pequeño empezó a llorar intensamente. De su rodilla manaba un poco de sangre, producto del accidente. Se encontraba en el suelo sin poder levantarse por el dolor. Pocos minutos después una jovencita un poco mayor que él llegó a su encuentro. Ella tendió su mano hacia él y el pequeño enseguida dejó de llorar. Ella se inclinó y con un pañuelo blanco limpió la herida y el pequeño de un brinco se prendió de ella. Debían ser hermanos, al menos ese pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Sango. Una hermana mayor siempre estaba allí en el momento justo, para proteger y consolar. Así había sido ella, por lo menos hasta donde pudo. ¿Quién había estado allí para consolar a Kohaku? ¿Quién? ¿Quién habría estado allí para escucharlo o darle un abrazo de apoyo? 

-¿Hermana?- del sobresalto casi tumba el vaso de agua que amablemente le trajo un mesero, mientras esperaba. Frente a ella estaba todo un adolescente, era casi de la estatura de Yasha o Miroku a pesar de ser más joven que ellos. Sus cabellos cafés estaban visiblemente alborotados y llevaba ropa deportiva, sus zapatillas estaban sucias y algo desgastadas. 

-¿Kohaku?- Sango creyó que podría darle un fuerte abrazo y llenarlo de besos y mimos. Pero en ese momento estaba totalmente paralizada. El chico le sonrió tímidamente como para decirle que sí, que era él. 

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermana- admitió mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Sango, quien tardó unos segundos más en salir de su asombro, también tomó asiento. Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente, examinándose uno a otro. "Mi Kohaku…" pensó Sango mientras sentía la vista nublada. 

-¿Hermana?- la llamó de nuevo Kohaku. Sango enseguida retuvo las lágrimas y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa. 

-Has crecido mucho…- admitió ella, mirando su porte- te has convertido en todo un hombre.

-Tú no has cambiado mucho- dijo Kohaku mientras llamaba al mesero. 

Los siguientes minutos fueron pláticas acerca del pasado. Ambos se divirtieron de lo lindo simplemente recordando sus tiempos felices, con su padre. Antes que ambos se separaran. Recordaron las historias que su madre les contaba de pequeños. Cuando intentaban enseñarle a Sango a cocinar y la pequeña casi les mata de una intoxicación a todos. Kohaku no dejó de molestarla por varias semanas con lo mismo. Al momento que su hermana entraba en la cocina se convertía en la "terrible" Sango. Ella no dejaba de chillar y chillar, reclamándole a su hermano sus constantes burlas. Hasta que un día, finalmente puso frente a él un plato de tallarines, su favorito. Al probarlo, Kohaku debió admitir que sabían delicioso. Sango se encontró tan feliz que obligó a su hermano a repetirlo incansablemente durante más de un mes. 

También recordaron la vez que se enteraron del trabajo de su padre. Sango tenía diez años y Kohaku unos siete. Su padre les sentó a ambos en la mesa y les miró fijamente. 

_-Ya tienen la edad suficiente para saber en qué trabaja su padre- _

Con palabras simples les explicó claramente lo que era, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, quien se oponía a contarles a tan temprana edad. Kohaku se emocionó porque su papá era como "los que salían en la tele". Y Sango tan sólo sonrió diciendo que le agradaba ese trabajo, puesto que le gustaban las cosas originales. "Además, así cuando ellos pregunten por qué viajas tanto, diré que eres espía". Sin embargo, ninguno nunca tomó con demasiada seriedad seguir los pasos de su padre. Fue hasta el retiro de éste que los dos decidieron seguir su estilo de vida. Fue muy fácil para Sango adaptarse, quizás sí había "nacido para eso". Pero la historia de su hermano Kohaku fue muy diferente. 

-Y dime Kohaku, ¿qué ha sido de ti durante todo este tiempo?- preguntó ella, con cierta timidez en su voz. 

Su hermano clavó su mirada en ella, Sango creyó revolverse. Aquellos ojos ya no eran tan inocentes y tiernos como le habían parecido antes. Ahora eran más maduros y quizás hasta un poco fríos. ¿Por qué?

-¿Kohaku?-

-Nada en especial hermana- lanzó un suspiro como para restarse importancia- sólo puedo decirte que he encontrado mi camino. 

-¿Tu camino?- Sango arqueó las cejas. Sí, eso era lo que tanto había anhelado Kohaku cuando partió, siendo apenas un niñito. ¿Pues qué camino había encontrado? 

-No es nada, además yo no vine para hablar de mí- volteó hacia ella y le sonrió- vine para decirte que he pensado en ustedes durante todo este tiempo. Que no soy ni un mal hermano, ni un mal hijo- 

-Jamás pensamos eso- Sango intentó tomar su mano, pero él la desvió en el último momento tan sutilmente que no supo si la rechazó en serio o tal sólo la movió por casualidad- ¿Kohaku?- 

-Me alegra saber que mi familia se encuentra bien- él dio un gran sorbo a su taza de café y miró hacia fuera de la cafetería- es lo que realmente deseaba saber, ahora puedo estar tranquilo. 

-¿Te quedarás algo de tiempo en la ciudad?- 

-Quizás, aún no estoy seguro. De todas formas te avisaré- 

Aquella respuesta tan extraña y distante le hizo pensar que algo no estaba bien. Incluso llegó a pensar que su hermano tiene una razón de peso para encontrase de visita en la ciudad, que encontrarse con ella ha sido prácticamente una coincidencia o casualidad. Pero guardó silencio, se encontraba demasiado feliz por haberse reencontrado con él como para reclamarle o preguntarle nada. 

Kykio se sorprendió al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Era extraño, no esperaba a nadie ni tampoco su hermano Sota. Se apresuró a contestar, sorprendiéndose más aún al darse cuenta de quién era la visita. 

-¿Kouga?- ella ni siquiera hizo un gesto de bienvenida cuando el joven ya se encontraba dentro de su casa. Kykio se sorprendió por la actitud tan apresurada que llevaba el muchacho- ¿ocurre algo?-

-Nada en especial, como es mi día libre decidí venir a visitar a tu hermana- 

-Oh, lo lamento muchísimo Kouga-kun, pero mi hermana no se encuentra en casa- dijo Kykio pausadamente, tratando de contener una sonrisa. Kouga le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, era como si su plan perfecto se hubiera desmoronado en unos segundos. Como si al decidir hacer una visita, no hubiera previsto que Kagome no estaría en casa.

-Ya veo, debí imaginar que saldría con sus amigas a dar un paseo- suspiró el joven con desilusión. 

Sin que éste lo notara, Kykio esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. No, su hermana no se encontraba de paseo con sus amigas, como solía hacerlo. Ella se encontraba con alguien más. Y tenía el poder de omitir esa información, dejar que Kouga se fuera tranquilamente y regresara al día siguiente. O bien podría informarle en dónde se encontraba su hermana y… quizás provocar un caos. Se rió de sí misma. ¿Provocar un caos? Si bien es cierto que Kouga era bastante receloso de los muchachos que se acercaban a su hermana, jamás se ha portado agresivo ni altanero. ¿Qué tan diferente podría ser esta vez?

-Te equivocas- comentó la joven con tranquilidad, respirando entre frases para evitar estallar en risa. "Oh Kykio, eres mala" se dijo a sí misma- Kagome no salió con sus amigas esta vez-

-¿Está sola, entonces?- Kouga no parecía imaginar otra posibilidad que aquella. Pero seguramente algo en el rostro de Kykio le hizo notar su error, Kagome no estaba sola. 

-Ha salido con un…- Kykio se detuvo un momento. Después de todo ¿quién era ese chico? Ni siquiera lo ha visto, estaba dormida cuando él había llegado por Kagome. Lo único que encontró fue una nota sobre su mesita de noche que decía "He salido con Yasha al parque. Cuida de Sota". Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de presentárselo. 

-¿Con…?- Kouga le sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico lucía verdaderamente desesperada y ya Kykio no pudo contener una leve risa.

-Perdón- se excusó avergonzada- ha salido con un… un amigo. "Sí, quizás amigo. Después de todo Kagome no saldría con un tipo que no le inspire nada de confianza, no es una niña tonta". 

-¿Qué? ¿Pues qué amigo?- ese era justo el tonito que Kykio deseaba escuchar. Le encantaba cómo se ponía Kouga al momento de celar a su hermana. Él jamás se comportaba así delante de Kagome, pero cuando estaba a solas con ella siempre descargaba su descontento. 

-Se llama Yasha, al menos eso me dijo ella- 

-¿Quieres decir que no lo conoces?- al ver que Kykio negaba con la cabeza, abrió sus ojos de asombro- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que tu hermana ha salido con un tipo desconocido? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

Al verle en esa situación, desesperando y murmurando frases que ni siquiera él mismo entendía, Kykio dejó salir una sonora carcajada finalmente. Kouga detuvo sus regaños y contempló a la joven Higurashi reírse con libertad. Se extrañó un poco, Kykio no era de reír de aquella manera. Lucía más jovial que de costumbre. Era como si la sonrisa dulcificara las facciones de su rostro. 

-Oh Kouga, mi hermana no es una niña. Ella sabe cuidarse perfectamente. Además Kagome no tiene que presentarme a todos sus amigos. ¡Ella puede juzgarlos por sí misma!- 

-Lo sé Kykio pero tú… es que tú tienes mejor ojo para estas cosas. Kagome es más confiada, tú la conoces mejor que nadie…- suspiró Kouga. Detestaba de sobremanera cuando sentía que Kagome se le escapaba de las manos. En su trabajo le agradaba tener las situaciones perfectamente controladas, igual que en su vida personal. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Kagome nunca estaba seguro de nada. La chica era un torbellino inconstante y jamás sabía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. La había querido desde los diecisiete años. Ese primer amor adolescente que cala hondo en todos. Ese que dicen que nunca se olvida. Pensaba que con el tiempo la olvidaría. ¿Cuántos romances no había tenido él? incontables, pero siempre la imagen angelical de Kagome aparecía sobre el horizonte. Estaba decidido a conquistarla, esa era su única meta. Sin embargo, aún no encontraba la manera exacta de llegar a ella. Esperaba que con tiempo y paciencia suficientes, lo conseguiría. 

-Kouga, ella va a estar bien… de verdad- suspiró Kykio. La verdad sentía algo de pena por la tristeza que había provocado en el chico. "Quizás he debido quedarme callada" pensó con remordimiento. 

-Me imagino que sí. Después de todo, las mujeres Higurashi poseen una gran fortaleza- le sonrió ampliamente a Kykio. 

-Si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros. Pero, para su interior, emitió una sonrisa. Si había algo de lo que estaba orgullosa de su hermana, era su fuerte carácter. Jamás se dejaba de nadie. "Quizás debiera aprender un poco más de ella" pensó Kykio. Ella siempre ha sido la callada, quien la viera diría que es una persona sumisa. Pero nadie conoce realmente su verdadera esencia. 

-Si quieres te serviré algo de tomar- le ofreció a Kouga- para que sientas que no has perdido tu tiempo al venir aquí-

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Kykio-san. Además he decidido esperar a tu hermana, no puede tardar tanto ¿o sí?- preguntó esperanzado. Kykio volteó a verle desde el umbral de la cocina. 

-Imagino que no- suspiró como para tratar de infundirle confianza. Obviamente, sabía que no funcionaría. Ella no era buena para ese tipo de cosas. 

Realmente era como si el día hubiera querido premiarlos. El sol estaba radiante y apenas habían pequeños cúmulos de nubes en el firmamento. Un día que invitaba a salir al aire libre. En el caso de Kagome y Yasha, el día les invitaba a dar un paseo por el parque. Él se había presentado puntualmente en el portal de su casa y la joven le recibió con una cálida sonrisa, justo como aquella que dejó a Yasha tan absorto. En principio el plan también incluía a Buyo, pero por recomendaciones de la hermana de Kagome, éste se quedó en casa. De modo que los jóvenes se instalaron en una de las banquetas del parque a conversar. Habían estado conociéndose mutuamente durante varias horas. Los temas eran muy variados y parecía que se extenderían muchísimo puesto que ambos apenas empezaban a conocerse. 

Yasha debía admitir que estaba encantado con Kagome. Era una joven muy alegre, soñadora e inteligente. Más allá de ese enojado rostro que conoció aquella noche en la disco, se encontraba una joven muy madura que tan sólo reaccionaba violentamente cuando se sentía amenazada, como la noche en que se conocieron. Empezó a conocerla más a fondo. Descubrió que en apariencia podía parecer una chica frívola y materialista; pero se preocupaba muchísimo por las demás personas. Y sobre todo, descubrió que su familia jugaba un rol muy importante en su vida. Se sentía muy orgullosa de su padre, para quien sólo tenía hermosas palabras y grandes halagos. Su hermana era casi como la voz de su propia conciencia y al hablar de ella se notaba que tenían una fuerte relación. "A pesar de ser tan diferentes, creo que en el fondo nuestras almas sí que son iguales" fue una de las frases que se grabaron en su mente. Y de su hermanito pues le escuchó quejarse varias veces de su comportamiento, especialmente porque éste aún era muy joven; pero podía notarse que le tenía un cariño especial. Lo único que le asombró quizás, era que nunca mencionó a su madre. Ni siquiera una sola vez. Por lo que concluyó que quizás sus padres estaban separados y ella sólo vivía con su padre. 

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Yasha?- sonrió la joven mirándole fijamente- ¿Qué haces para divertirte? 

-¿Yo?- el chico se incomodó un poco. ¿Qué podía contarle acerca de él? seguramente no quien realmente era o a qué se dedicaba. No tanto porque la chica saldría huyendo, sino porque parte de su "ética" de trabajo, si es que entre los ladrones podía existir algo parecido, era jamás revelar su identidad. 

-Sí, tú- la chica sonrió ampliamente al notar su nerviosismo- imagino que sales mucho con ese amigo tuyo que conocí la otra vez-

-¿Miroku?- Yasha arqueó las cejas. Si lo miraba desde cierta perspectiva, Miroku vendría siendo su "compañero de trabajo", además de su compañero de cuarto- pues sí, de vez en cuando salgo con él. Aunque en realidad no me agrada cuando salimos los dos solos… es un pervertido con las mujeres y me avergüenza de sobremanera- carraspeó nerviosamente, esperaba que Kagome no pensara que era igual a él. 

-Pude darme cuenta cómo es Miroku cuando le conocí- rió Kagome divertida mientras recordaba las extrañas miradas que le había proporcionado aquel chico que decía ser amigo de Yasha- pero espero que tú no seas como él ¿verdad Yasha?-

-¿Cómo crees?- el joven casi salta de su asiento para abogar en su favor- ¡Él es un pervertido sin remedio! ¡Yo no soy así!- 

-No te preocupes, sé que no lo eres- afirmó ella con tanta seguridad que le dejó impactado. 

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- 

-Porque lo he visto en tus ojos- contestó ella sin mayores aspavientos. 

-¿Eh?- balbuceó él con extrañeza. ¿Acaso esas frases entraban en la categoría de "Son cosas que sólo las mujeres comprenden" que tanto le repetía Miroku? Era a veces chistoso cómo Miroku procuraba instruirle en el sexo opuesto. Pero Yasha la mayoría de las veces hacía de oídos sordos. Para él lo único importante era su trabajo. Además nunca tuvo la habilidad de Miroku con las mujeres ni tampoco sabía esconder su profesión tan fácilmente con él o Sango. Quizás por eso nunca había tenido una novia propiamente dicho, quizás por eso se mostraba renuente con el sexo femenino. Por lo menos, hasta el día de hoy. 

-No te preocupes, mi hermana dice que esas frases tan sólo las comprendo yo. Es que soy algo extraña por si no lo has notado- se disculpó avergonzada. 

-Mi madre solía decir que no se trata que seas extraña, simplemente eres especial…- comentó Yasha sonriente. Siempre era agradable hablar de su madre. 

-¿En serio? Tu madre usó una frase muy sabia- Kagome bajó la vista con disimulo. Nunca nadie le había dicho "especial" de aquella manera tan indirecta. Kouga se lo decía incontables veces, su padre de forma fraternal e incluso su hermana con cierto sarcasmo. Pero de boca de Yasha sonaba… diferente. Empezó a sentir sus mejillas arder, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. 

-Ella siempre solía decirlo cuando la gente se burlaba de mí por ser diferente a los demás- comentó él. En el pueblo donde vivían, la mayoría de los niños le molestaban porque él era el único que no tenía papá. Lloraba constantemente por éste hecho. Quizás por esas burlas es que jamás pudo perdonar el abandono de su padre, muchos años después, cuando finalmente conoció las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

-¿Yasha?- Kagome pudo notar cierta nostalgia en la frase del joven. Ahora que se detenía a pensar, durante todo este tiempo ella se ha dedicado a hablar de ella. Yasha la escuchó atentamente en todo momento, pero jamás pareció tener intenciones de hablar de sí mismo. Kagome se sintió demasiado egoísta, quizás el joven se sentía incómodo de pedirle que se detuviera. 

-Lo siento- dijo ella, muy colorada de la vergüenza- me he dedicado a hablar de mí y de mí. Has de pensar que soy una desconsiderada-.

-En ningún momento lo he pensado- sonrió el joven, como para aliviar tensiones- y la verdad no creo que haya nada interesante que contar de mí-. 

-¡Pero estoy segura que sí!- la chica miró hacia el cielo. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta podría hacerle? 

-¿Vas a la escuela? Porque a la mía estoy segura que no asistes… ¿O ya terminaste tus estudios superiores?- 

Una sencilla pregunta. Que usualmente tendría una sencilla respuesta. En el caso de Yasha, su respuesta era demasiado complicada de explicar. No, no asistía a ningún tipo de escuela. Y tampoco estaba en algún tipo de universidad. 

-No estoy en ninguna escuela o instituto- comentó, pero por la cara de curiosidad de Kagome concluyó que habría sido mejor mentirle. 

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso estudias con alguna especie de tutor o algo parecido?- preguntó, curiosa. Yasha era un joven mucho más interesante de lo que aparentaba. 

-Pues…- pensó por unos momentos. Trató de engañarse a sí mismo primero. ¿Cuál era su profesión? Pues era un ladrón experimentado. ¿Quién le había enseñado su profesión? Seguramente no había asistido a ninguna escuela. Su profesión la aprendió de su hermano y de Yakken, especialmente de éste último, quien se dedicó a instruirlo con marcada severidad apenas entró en la organización. Sí, Yakken había sido su tutor, después de todo- pues podría decirse…-

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué interesante!- exclamó ella clavándole la mirada- mi padre es algo reservado, pero no creo que al extremo de impedirme socializar en un colegio-.

-Bueno mi familia es…- no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en su familia. ¿Familia? Desde la muerte de su madre desconocía realmente el significado de aquella palabra. Su hermano más que un pariente era su jefe, Rin hacía las veces de su hermana mayor, Yakken quizás la de un tío gruñón y Miroku la de un despreocupado hermano- mi familia es especial…-

-Pues parece que sí. Hasta ahora sólo he escuchado de tu hermano- comenta Kagome con dulzura, no desea forzarle a hablar más- nunca he sabido lo que se siente tener un hermano mayor. Aunque quizás Kouga…-

-¿Kouga?- 

-Sí. Bueno no es un hermano mayor pero trabaja con mi padre y nos conoce desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Siempre está al pendiente de mi hermana o de mí. Podría considerarlo como parte de la familia, como a un hermano- sonrió ella, recordando las veces que Kouga demostraba interés por su bienestar o las celaba con algún muchacho, acto que ella interpretaba como los de un hermano mayor. 

-Vaya, tienes mucha gente que te quiere Kagome- suspiró Yasha. El escucharla hablar así de su entorno familiar, de sus amigos, le hizo sentir un poco de envidia. Era como si Kagome tuviera todo lo que él añoraba. Una familia. ¡Cuánto añoraba él una familia de verdad! Es cierto que tenía a Rin, a Miroku y Sango. Ellos tres cumplían la función de una familia, extraña, pero podría considerarse una familia después de todo. Pero jamás reemplazarían el tibio regazo maternal o la imponente figura paterna que siempre deseó tener desde pequeño. Tener un padre que lo viera crecer siempre fue su mayor deseo. Por eso, años después, lloró amargamente frente a la tumba de su padre. A pesar que bajo esa lápida se encontraban los huesos de una persona totalmente desconocida para él; lloró por los recuerdos que jamás existieron, por las palabras de aliento que jamás escuchó, por el amor ausente.

-¿Yasha, estás bien? ¿Yasha?- la voz de Kagome le llamaba, la joven estaba visiblemente preocupada. La joven se inclinó hacia él, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Muy pocas veces una mujer se le acercaba tanto, ni siquiera Rin- ¿Yasha?

-¡Estoy bien!- contestó el joven algo incómodo y la separó de sí con brusquedad. Segundos después, al ver el rostro confuso de Kagome se arrepintió por ser tan impulsivo. 

-Kagome yo… yo no…- balbuceaba varias frases incoherentes y ninguna parecía apaciguar el rostro enojado de su acompañante. Más que enojo, era casi decepción. Detestaba cuando le lanzaban esa mirada de triste desaprobación. La odiaba y más viniendo… de una mujer. 

-¿Sabes? Si lo que intentas es pedir una disculpa no lo hagas- la joven se incorporó de su asiento y, echando su bolso al hombro, dio un par de pasos al frente- ya decía yo que estaba saliendo demasiado bien. He recordado cómo es en verdad tu carácter-.

-¡He dicho que lo sentía!- exclamó Yasha, también poniéndose de pie. 

-¡Que no lo sientas!- ella le dio la espalda- ya me voy a casa, no le veo ningún caso para estar aquí-.

-Yo te acompañaré…- trató de aparentar firmeza pero la verdad se encontraba muy nervioso, quizás demasiado como para admitirlo. 

-No lo creo…- 

-¡He dicho…!- el chico apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarla. La tomó por los hombros y con rapidez la volteó hacia él. Ella tenía la vista fija en él. En ese momento recordó cuánto le gustaban los ojos de Kagome y recordó también que con esa actitud no llegaría a ningún lado con ella. Lanzó un leve suspiro y continuó con más calma-… que yo te acompañaré. No quiero que te pase nada de camino a casa-.

-Bueno…- comentó ella, rindiéndose al fin. 

Ella empezó a caminar, sin importarle mucho que él la siguiera. Yasha la contempló dar un par de pasos y luego se le unió. Caminaron hombro con hombro durante todo el camino de regreso y sin pronunciar una palabra entre ambos. 

Kagome no se sorprendió mucho al no encontrar el auto de su padre en el garaje al llegar a casa. "Seguramente sigue trabajando en ese caso de los ladrones Inu" pensó mirando el garaje vacío "espero que lo resuelva pronto o de lo contrario acabará por enfermar". 

-Bien- suspiró dirigiéndose a Yasha- creo que aquí nuestros caminos se separan-

-Kagome yo…-

-Nos veremos luego Yasha- ella caminó rápidamente por el portal de su casa, sin mirar hacia atrás. 

Con un rápido movimiento dio vuelta a la perilla de la puerta y segundos después se encontraba en su casa. Le dio curiosidad por saber si Yasha aún se encontraba pero su amor propio le impidió voltearse. "Orgullo Higurashi" pensó para darse fuerzas. 

-¿Con quién te tomas tanta confianza, Kagome?- la joven casi pega un grito del susto al escuchar a sus espaldas la amenazante voz de Kouga. 

-¡Kouga!- exclamó ella, dándole un golpe en el hombro- ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué hacías allí agazapado como un bandido?-

-¡Pues esperándote! ¿Qué crees que hacía?- espetó, visiblemente molesto- ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir quién es ese chico y por qué te has ido con él sola!

-¿Qué? ¡Por favor! ¡Mira si mi padre te ha mandado a espiarme te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a hacer!

-¡Por supuesto que no es por tu padre! ¡Es por ti, Kagome!- Kouga se detuvo, ha dejado que sus sentimientos lo lleven demasiado lejos. Bajó la mirada muy turbado, pues podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Kagome sobre él- es porque te quiero mucho Kagome. No quisiera que cualquier depravado intentara jugar contigo-

Kagome esbozó una dulce sonrisa. A los pocos minutos sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Kouga. Ella para nada lo notó, pero los músculos de Kouga se tensaron al momento de éste contacto y su corazón casi le brota por el pecho ante la cercanía de la chica. 

-Oh Kouga, no te preocupes- Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kouga. Se encontraba frente a la ventana y, para su sorpresa, Yasha aún se encontraba afuera. Quizás él no se dio cuenta que ella le estaba observando porque desapareció a los pocos minutos con la mayor naturalidad. Kagome también sintió removerse algo en su pecho, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué se podía tratar. 

Su reloj marcaba las cinco treinta. Ha llegado justo a la hora acordaba. Entra en el andén siete, que es donde el tren llegará. A diferencia de la mañana, ahora el andén se encuentra atestado de personas. Kagura toma asiento en una de las pocas bancas desocupadas. Ha sido un largo día para ella, pero no se queja. Ha tenido tiempo para visitar algunas áreas muy bonitas de aquella ciudad. Durante varias horas ha sido una turista más. Se ha divertido como la joven de 25 años que es, sin otra preocupación que pasarla bien. Una oportunidad así no debía desaprovecharla puesto que nunca se sabía cuándo volvería a repetirse. 

El tren llegó pocos minutos después, sin mayores retrasos. La compañía ya había pasado mucha vergüenza con el desperfecto de la mañana como para darse el lujo de retrasar más este viaje. 

Una marea de personas empezó a descender de los vagones del tren. La mayoría corrían para buscar una cara conocida y abrazarse o dar otros gestos de cariño. Otras iban rápidamente a reclamar sus equipajes o simplemente salían por la puerta principal. Ella vio a niños abrazar a sus padres que seguramente venían de un largo viaje de negocios. A parejas abrazarse y besarse con pasión luego de estar separados por mucho tiempo, supuso ella. Vio descender a un sin número de personas: altas, bajas, jóvenes, ancianas, de distinto sexo y edad. Sin embargo, ella no se movió de su asiento. Sabía que a quien ella esperaba sería una de las últimas personas en descender del vagón. ¿Por qué? Pues porque odiaba de sobremanera las multitudes. Si decidió viajar en tren fue porque concluyó que llamaría menos la atención y habría menos papeleo que llenar. 

Lanzó un suspiro y clavó la vista en el suelo. Específicamente miró sus zapatos. Eran negros como la noche. Eran el último recuerdo de su antiguo hogar. Siempre se llevaba recuerdos de los lugares en donde había vivido un tiempo considerable. Su "trabajo", si se le podía llamar así, muchas veces le impedía encariñarse con ningún sitio en particular. Ella estaba tan sólo para obedecer órdenes. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan sumisa, por ser tan obediente y fiel. Y odiaba a su hermana mayor, Kanna, porque ella sí que era una marioneta que se dejaba manipular. Parecía una autómata y jamás dudaba en obedecer una orden, por absurda o estúpida que ésta fuera. De las dos, Kagura siempre fue la rebelde, la que siempre protestaba y se quejaba. Pero al final estaba destinada a bajar la cabeza y obedecer. "Algún día" se prometió una vez "algún día saldré de este infierno". 

-No pienses tanto Kagura, o creeré que quieres traicionarme…- una fría y lúgubre voz se escuchó a sus espaldas. Sin voltear a verle, se puso de pie. Su jefe ha llegado. 

-¿Crees que gastaré pensamientos en una idea imposible?- comentó con rencor. 

-Una utopía siempre es una idea deliciosa para el pensamiento ¿no lo crees?- un hombre maduro, de largos cabellos cafés, de tez blanca y una sonrisa macabra le miraba. Sus ojos eran pequeños y siempre parecían mirar como un leopardo enfoca a su presa. Estaba vestido con unas ropas tradicionales y llevaba sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta alta. Le mostró su hombro a Kagura y ésta lo tomó sin pensarlo mucho. Si se negaba empezaría a tener problemas y ya la chica no buscaba eso. 

-Imagino que debes estar cansado de estar en espacios cerrados, después de tantas horas en tren- comentó Kagura, sin mirarle a los ojos. 

-Un hombre como yo jamás puede darse el lujo de estar cansado- dijo, con un tono que no daba ganas de llevarle la contraria. 

-Como digas, Naraku- suspiró ella. Su hermana casi siempre le llamaba "Señor" y en algunas ocasiones "Naraku-sama". Pero eran muy pocos los que tenían la osadía de llamarle por su nombre y menos en el tono en que lo hacía Kagura. Naraku decía que era su favorita, puesto que era la única poseedora del temple suficiente para ponerse al tú por tú con él. "Su favorita" Kagura sentía asco cada vez que escuchaba estas palabras. 

-Tu hermana y los demás llegarán en pocos días- Naraku seguía hablando, totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de la joven quien iba prendida de su hombro. 

-Kohaku ha viajado conmigo- comentó Kagura, señalando al joven que les esperaba en los estacionamientos. Como siempre, Kohaku hizo una leve inclinación ante la presencia de Naraku. 

-Fiel como siempre, mi buen Kohaku- comentó Naraku mientras el chico le abría la puerta del auto- continúa así y tal vez te deje un lugar importante para ésta misión-.

-¿De verdad?- Kagura sintió repulsión al ver cómo los ojos del chico brillaban. En realidad buscaba siempre complacer a Naraku. 

-Lo más seguro es que así sea. Es hora que yo te vaya reconociendo tu trabajo Kohaku. Tan sólo deja que lleguen los demás- Naraku arrancó el coche con Kagura como copiloto y Kohaku en el asiento trasero del vehículo. 

-¿Mi hermana llegará pronto?-

-En pocos días estarán todos aquí. Dormiremos esta noche en un hotel, ya tengo las reservaciones. Pero quizás mañana deban encargarse de ir consiguiendo una casa para mí…- comentó Naraku con tranquilidad.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo?- pensó Kagura, tratando de no revelar su agrado. La ciudad era bonita, sería placentero vivir allí por una temporada.

-Es lo más probable Kagura, es lo más probable…-

-¿Y será una gran misión, señor Naraku?- preguntó Kohaku, quien seguía entusiasmado con la idea de participar activamente en todo lo que Naraku le ordenara. 

-No tienes idea Kohaku, será mi golpe maestro- Kagura alcanzó a ver cómo los ojos de Naraku se llenaban de un brillo especial al pronunciar aquella frase. Y se le heló la sangre al ver cómo sus labios se arqueaban en esa macabra sonrisa que ella tanto detestaba, puesto que sólo podía significar que estaba planeando algo realmente malvado. Aunque, en esta ocasión, no parecía estar feliz por obtener alguna recompensa monetaria. Parecía como si se tratara de alguna satisfacción más personal. ¿Qué podría ser? Mejor ni se lo preguntaba, además era seguro que en los próximos días se enterara qué tramaba Naraku. 

**[ Continuará**** ]**

**Notas de la Autora: pues aquí está el capítulo seis. ¡Vaya si me ha costado este capítulo! Pero la verdad creo que me ha quedado bien jeje, espero que les haya gustado mucho leerlo. Como dije que a medida aparecieran los personajes diría más o menos sus edades aquí va: Kohaku tendría unos 17, Kagura 25  y Naraku unos 35 años. **

**Por cierto, puse a Kanna de hermana mayor porque hasta donde tengo entendido, en la serie original Kanna fue creada primero que Kagura, o sea que ella vendría siendo la hermana mayor; aunque conserva la apariencia de una niña pequeña. Y conservé ese aire de rebeldía de Kagura, porque esa esencia del personaje me parece que se debe conservar. **

**Y espero que les haya gustado el encuentro entre ambos hermanitos. Aunque dudo que a Sango le agrade conocer a las compañías de Kohaku, pero eso será más adelante. Y por ahora Sesshômaru y Rin siguen más peleados que nunca. Pero ya se reconcilian, al menos eso espero. **

**¿Les ha gustado la cita? Perdón si desilusioné a algunos pero no podía hacer que esos dos se enamoraran de una vez. Además el chiste de la relación de Kagome e Inu-Yasha (sea o no un AU) es que a pesar de las peleas siempre sepan sobrellevarse. En el siguiente capítulo veremos qué hace nuestro querido Yasha para contentar a Kagome… si es que lo intenta jeje. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Chibi que está ahorita mismo lejos de casa y espero que al leerlo recuerde que la extraño muchísimo. **

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, este fanfic está teniendo más gusto del que me esperaba. Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y tengan por seguridad que leo todos y cada uno de ellos sea un review o un mail. **

**Para contacto (y ya saben no SPAM!!) escribir a meiko@wings.distant-sky.org **


	7. Señales de un Asesino

**Sin Rastro**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 7: "Señales de un Asesino".**

"Idiota" pensó Kagome por enésima vez, no ha podido apartarlo de sus pensamientos desde el inicio del día. A decir verdad, no ha podido apartarlo de su vista desde que su cita terminara, hace un par de días atrás. No ha vuelto a saber de él desde entonces, quizás por ello le está dando vueltas en la cabeza. "Ni siquiera una llamada ¡Qué clase de descortesía!" sin embargo, su conciencia le hizo pensar otra cosa. Ella también fue un tanto exagerada, nadie tiene que decírselo. Sólo que el orgullo siempre se hace presente y le impide reconocerlo. "Luego dices por qué la gente no logra comprenderte" suspiró con tristeza. 

Detuvo su caminar ante un enorme portón de hierro, cubierto con pintura plateada. En el muro derecho había una pequeña plaquita con varios kanjis, que decía con claridad: "Matsuyami"; justo debajo había un timbre que Kagome se apresuró a tocar. 

-Soy Kagome- fue lo único necesario para que en pocos segundos el gran portón de hierro se abriera. 

Kaede era una buena amiga de la familia. En algún momento escuchó que ella y su abuela paterna fueron las mejores amigas durante su juventud. Al morir ella, Kaede mantuvo el contacto con los Higurashi, contacto que se ha prolongado hasta el día de hoy. Como la mayor parte del tiempo su hijo y su nuera se encuentran de viaje en distintas partes del mundo atendiendo los negocios; ella se dedica a cuidar de su nieto Shippou y a encargarse del Museo, al cual le ha dedicado gran parte de su vida. 

-Shippou se encuentra divertido de lo lindo con tu hermano- Kaede misma le abrió la puerta. A pesar de su edad, se consideraba una mujer autosuficiente y no tenía mucha servidumbre, tan sólo la "necesaria" como ella misma solía repetir incansablemente. 

-Imagino que no le hará mal si paso por él en una hora o dos- sonrió la joven pero Kaede le detuvo con un gesto.

-Espero no te moleste hacerle compañía a esta anciana durante una hora o dos- Kagome se rindió ante la dulce mirada de Kaede. A pesar que ser su hermana quien mayor tiempo pasaba con la anciana Matsuyami, Kagome le quería muchísimo puesto que representaba esa figura materna perdida a tan tierna infancia. 

De pequeña, Kagome adoraba entrar al despacho de Kaede. Como ésta en su juventud había recorrido varias regiones del mundo, tenía ese despacho lleno de curiosidades y recuerdos de países que en ese entonces la pequeña Kagome no podía ni siquiera pronunciar. El que más le agradó a Kagome era una pequeña esfera de cristal que contenía una bailarina dentro. Tenía una cuerda en la parte inferior y al girar de ella producía una hermosa melodía de ballet y la bailarina se movía lentamente, casi siguiendo el compás de la música. Según Kaede, fue un recuerdo del ballet de Viena, en su último viaje a Austria. Kagome se solía pasar horas y horas contemplando a la bailarina danzar, mientras Kykio y Kaede tomaban el té. Es por eso que al entrar a aquel despacho, la joven no pudo evitar mirar hacia el estante en donde se encontraba aquella esfera de cristal. 

-Siempre te gustó ¿No es así, Kagome? Recuerdo que nunca te cansabas de mirarla- sonrió Kaede mientras la joven se sonrosaba de la vergüenza- a mi muerte te la heredaré…-

-No digas esas cosas Kaede- Kagome sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda. Detestaba cuando las personas hablaban de su posible muerte- aún eres demasiado testaruda como para querer dejar este mundo-.

-Quizás sí Kagome- sonrió la anciana sentándose en su sillón- pero quiero que cuando ya no esté, la conserves para recordarme y también recuerdes aquellos días de tu infancia-

-Independiente de todo lo ocurrido, la niñez fue la mejor etapa de mi vida- admitió la joven. 

-Matsuyami-sama, tiene visitas- al despacho entró una joven menuda, con curioso delantal gris; era Reiko, el ama de llaves-… la señora Nanase Urasue se encuentra en la sala-

-Hazla pasar por favor- se dirigió nuevamente a la joven Higurashi- Kagome, espero que no te moleste estar entre viejas esta tarde…-

Yakken extendió hacia Sesshômaru un pequeño carnet que contenía todos los datos acordados según el plan de Miroku: Yakken era un hombre de 46 años que trabajaba para una empresa de transporte de mercancía. Y sería el encargado de transportar la colección invaluable de la gran Nanase Urasue. Sesshômaru contempló el carnet entre sus manos y con una uña trató de rasgar el plástico, sin conseguirlo. El carnet parecía real, por lo menos lo suficiente para que la policía lo aprobara. 

-Muy buen trabajo Yakken- admitió Sesshômaru mientras le regresaba el carnet- esos ineptos ni siquiera se tomarán el tiempo considerable para revisarlo bien. Les preocupa que la valiosa mercancía se transporte rápido-.

-Eso espero mi señor Sesshômaru, aunque la persona que me realizó esta falsificación es todo un profesional y realmente dudo que noten la diferencia- 

-Tu parte está hecha, también la de Rin- Sesshômaru miró a la joven que se encontraba junto a Yakken, quien no ha pronunciado palabra desde que los hombres iniciaron su conversación- sólo falta el equipo Alpha. 

-Siempre ha podido confiar en mí, señor Sesshômaru- Yakken se hinchó el pecho de orgullo ante el reconocimiento de su jefe- ahora esos muchachos están algo despistados y creo que si no los ponemos a trabajar rápido podrían…-

-No necesito que te encargues de ellos, eso es trabajo mío- le cortó Sesshômaru, mirándolo fijamente- tengo una misión especial para ti, Yakken-

-¿Qué tipo de misión, mi señor?- Yakken parecía contento de haber sido asignado a una "misión especial".

-Quiero que vigiles todos los vuelos del aeropuerto, las estaciones de trenes y autobuses de esta ciudad. Tengo el presentimiento que Naraku nos hará una visita muy pronto-

Yakken se quedó frío al escuchar su "misión especial". ¿Investigar un posible regreso de Naraku? Sentía que aquel encargo estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Sin embargo, jamás iba a negarse a nada que le pidiera su jefe Sesshômaru puesto que le ha jurado lealtad y, puede que no tuviera muchas virtudes, pero la lealtad era una de ellas. 

-Acepto mi tarea, señor Sesshômaru-

-No tenías otra opción Yakken- sonrió con sarcasmo mientras encendía un cigarrillo, sin quitarle la vista de encima- ¿qué esperas para empezar tu labor?

El hombre casi saltó de su asiento ante estas palabras. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba fuera de la sala de Sesshômaru, puesto que en su casa se llevó a cabo esta reunión. 

Rin casi intentó pedir auxilio al ver cruzar a Yakken el umbral de la puerta principal. Estar a solas con Sesshômaru era lo último que deseaba. Bueno, en realidad siempre deseaba estar a solas con él, pero no en estas condiciones. No han podido entablar una conversación sana desde aquella discusión que tuvieron semanas atrás. 

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más permanecerás así, Rin?- la voz del joven la sobresaltó, luego de escuchar con atención la pregunta sintió una ira apoderarse de todo su ser. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso no recordaba aquella discusión? ¿No recordaba aquellas palabras tan hirientes que le había dicho? 

-¿Por cuánto tiempo desea el señor Sesshômaru?- le respondió ella en el mismo tono altanero. Ella la única que podía hablarle de aquella manera y salvarse de morir al instante. 

-No te permito que me hables en ese tono- sin embargo, la voz de Sesshômaru ha dejado de sonar autoritaria. Eso sorprendió a la chica, generalmente esto no ocurría hasta después de prolongados intercambios de frases. 

-Sé que no me permites muchas cosas: que te lleve la contraria y que no me meta en tus asuntos familiares- Rin no lo notó, pero aquella frase pegó duro en el alma de Sesshômaru. 

-Cuando Naraku llegue- Sesshômaru aparentó como si aquella frase no hubiera sido para él, o como si nunca hubiera sido pronunciada- quiero que te encargues personalmente de vigilar todos los movimientos de mi hermano-

-¿Qué?- a Rin le sorprendió de sobremanera aquella petición- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cuándo vas a entender que Yasha es algo más que tu perrito faldero o uno de tus empleados? ¡Yasha es tu hermano, métetelo en tu cabezota! 

-Escúchame- Sesshômaru se incorporó y la tomó del brazo fuertemente, la joven abrió sus ojos y tensó todo su cuerpo ante el contacto directo de Sesshômaru- y escúchame bien porque será la primera y última vez que lo diga: no dejaré que mi hermano se involucre, entre otras razones, porque es demasiado inmaduro para lidiar con una situación así. ¿Qué pasará si se entera, Rin? Irá corriendo tras Naraku, justo lo que él quiere. Yasha puede aparentar mayor madurez pero tiene tan sólo diecisiete, es un niño en pañales, considerando el mundo en que se desenvuelve. Y no dejaré que el idiota se suicide por buscar una venganza que no le corresponde…pesaría demasiado en mi conciencia haberle fallado a mi padre. Mal que mal, prometí que cuidaría de él. Es por eso que no voy a dejar que se entere y es mi última palabra ¿entendido?

Rin respiró hondo al dejar de sentir la mano de Sesshômaru rodear con fuerza su brazo. Él se alejó unos cuantos pasos y le dio la espalda, como tratando de esconderse de su mirada. 

-Sesshômaru, yo…- Rin intentó tomar su hombro, pero éste la rechazó con brusquedad. 

-Ahora que sabes tu tarea, dedícate a cumplirla-

-Pero, Sesshômaru luego de todo lo que dijiste…-

-He dicho que jamás volveré a repetirlo. Si no te quedó claro no es mi culpa que no sepas captar órdenes- 

-¿Órdenes?- Rin se sintió sumamente herida ante esta palabra. Sesshômaru finalmente se "mostró" ante ella, Rin pudo sentir que esa fría coraza se rompía. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que Sesshômaru confiaba plenamente en ella, pero ahora actuaba como si simplemente le estuviera dando una orden. Era aquella relación jefe-subalterna que tanto odiaba. 

-Si quieres puedes tomarlo como un favor, más hacia Yasha que hacia mí. Pero si te rehúsas deberé obligarte entonces- a cada respuesta de Sesshômaru, la chica quedaba con más preguntas. Era como si en vez de calmarla, la estuviera llenando de dudas. 

-Lo cumpliré- suspiró ella, tratando de evitar en lo posible una nueva discusión- yo protejo a tu hermano…-

-Perfecto. Ahora si me disculpas, deseo estar solo- aquella petición la dejó nuevamente sin palabras. Sin embargo, la voz de Sesshômaru se escuchaba realmente amenazante y decidió desaparecer con sigilo. Desde la puerta de entrada le dirigió una última mirada, aún se encontraba de espaldas, con aire pensativo. "Mi Sesshômaru" pensó con dulzura "no tienes idea cuán feliz estoy. ¿Con tan poco me conformo? Quizás así es el amor". 

-¡Maldición!- Sesshômaru lanzó una copa que tenía en sus manos contra la pared, provocando que ésta se partiera en mil pedazos- ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso, Sesshômaru!

¿Cómo dejó que sus sentimentalismos se apoderaran de él? Su único propósito era claro: nunca, jamás mostrarse vulnerable ante nada ni nadie. Y ese "nadie" incluía a Rin, ni siquiera ante ella podía darse el lujo de parecer débil o accesible. Sin embargo, hacía semanas que una enorme presión se ha apoderado de sí y el tener a Rin consigo le abrió las puertas para un desahogo. Por supuesto fue un desahogo mínimo, no es ni la mitad de lo que hubiera deseado decirle; pero afortunadamente pudo detenerse. Sentía el mundo a sus espaldas: el robo a Urasue, las extrañas amenazas de Naraku, cuidarse de la policía y encima cuidar que el inútil de su hermano no cometiera alguna estupidez. 

-Maldito Naraku, espera que te encuentre…-

-Mi querida Kagura, tengo una misión especialmente para ti- Naraku rodeó los hombros de Kagura con sus manos, era casi una manera de decirle "ni siquiera pienses en oponerte". 

-¿Acaso puedo oponerme?- respondió ella, casi como leyendo la mente del asesino. 

-Me alegra que nunca olvides tu posición, Kagura- Naraku sonrió sádicamente mientras la chica con un gesto incómodo se liberó de sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- 

-Necesito que mi presa esté vigilada, que Sesshômaru sepa que estoy de regreso, acechándolo. Sin embargo, no debo aparecer en persona hasta cuando sea realmente necesario. Hasta entonces quiero que Sesshômaru sienta mi presencia como una sombra alrededor de él. ¡Y qué mejor sombra que tú, mi querida y fiel Kagura!- Naraku casi pronunció el "fiel" en un tono sarcástico, pero Kagura prefirió ignorarlo. 

-Como digas, sólo dime en dónde localizarlo- se encoge de hombros, rendida ante su tarea. 

-Pues es eso precisamente lo que vas a averiguar, Kagura- 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no le pides a Kohaku que lo haga por mí?- el indiferente rostro de Naraku no pudo evitar el mostrarse sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. Kagura simplemente sonrió y continuó hablando- ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Estoy enterada que él era hijo de uno de tus antiguos compañeros y, por ende, también del padre de ese Sesshômaru- 

-Pues vaya Kagura, he dudado de la confianza entre hermanas- admitió él, volviendo a su frío rostro tan característico- y la razón es muy sencilla. Quiero acabar con toda la gente de Sesshômaru, ese es mi deseo y no pienso cambiarlo. Y yo no sé hasta qué punto el pequeño Kohaku desee un alto puesto en mi organización, no sé si su deseo de quedar bien conmigo sea tan alto…-

-…como para sacrificar a su propia hermana- Kagura completó la frase con cierto temor. ¿Qué clase de bestia tenía por jefe? Ella podía ser alguien cruel, frío y que realizaba asesinatos a sueldo; pero poner a personas de la misma sangre a matarse entre sí era demasiado bajo. Aunque nadie le creyera por ser asesina, ella seguía teniendo ciertos principios y escrúpulos; de los cuales estaba comprobando que Naraku carecía.

-Me encanta que seas de pensamiento rápido, Kagura-

Kagura simplemente esbozó una sonrisa de fastidio y volteó la mirada. ¿Cómo demonios haría ahora? Ella conocía a la hermana de Kohaku de vista, por una fotografía que el chiquillo siempre llevaba consigo. Y sabía su nombre, al menos Kohaku siempre decía "Sango" para referirse a su hermana. "Un plan rápido, un plan rápido" se repitió incesantemente. La única opción que tenía era seguir a Kohaku cuando fuera al encuentro de Sango para luego seguirla a ella, una vez descubriera dónde vivía podría vigilarla constantemente. Y Sango alguna vez debería reunirse con Sesshômaru. 

-¿Ahora puedes retirarte, Kagura? Creo que tienes mucho en qué trabajar- nuevamente Naraku parecía estar usando un tono sarcástico, más que autoritario. Y Kagura odiaba aquello enormemente puesto que era como si siempre estuviera burlándose de ella. 

-Como quieras- la joven no perdió oportunidad para salir de la presencia de Naraku. 

Una vez solo, Naraku empezó a pasearse por la alcoba. Debe admitir que Kagura tiene un muy buen gusto, como casi la mayoría de las mujeres, puesto que escogió un hotel muy moderno y con infinidad de facilidades. Además, el dinero nunca era un problema y Kagura podía darse el lujo de proponer hospedarse en el hotel más caro de cualquier ciudad. 

Desde que tenía memoria, le gustaba acechar a las personas, verlas sufrir con desesperación mientras se morían de angustia al desconocer su siguiente movimiento. Ese deleite se convirtió luego en su profesión. Ahora no cometía muchos asesinatos él mismo, tenía a mucha gente a su mando para que lo hiciera por él. Pero ésta vez era diferente, se trataba de una venganza muy personal. Deseaba torturar a Sesshômaru hasta decir no más, deseaba verlo pedir clemencia, arrastrarse hasta él suplicando misericordia. Y cuando eso ocurriera, deseaba ver reflejado en el rostro de Sesshômaru a su padre, la única persona que intentó revelársele… y lo consiguió. 

-En realidad pasamos muchas aventuras en nuestra juventud, Kaede era un torbellino- la sonora risa de Nanase Urasue retumbó en todo el recinto. 

-Recuerdo que también tú te unías a las orgías…- suspiró Kaede, roja de la vergüenza. 

Kagome no ha participado mucho en la conversación, principalmente porque ambas mujeres se la han pasado rememorando durante casi toda la velada. Pero debe admitir que ha disfrutado muchísimo escuchando sus relatos, sobre todo al enterarse que la anciana Urasue alguna vez anduvo tras los huesos de su propio padre. "Kaede siempre fue por los hombres mayores que ella pero, en lo personal, prefiero a los jóvenes ¿comprendes?" dijo sin inhibiciones y haciéndole un guiño. 

-Sólo cuando requerían de mi luminosa presencia- rió la mujer con una copa de vino en la mano- es por eso que dejo que mis nietas vayan a divertirse a diestra y siniestra. A veces soy yo quien sirvo de alcahueta ante sus padres. La juventud está hecha para disfrutarse ¿no lo crees Kagome?-

-Pues la verdad sí. Digo, a cualquier muchacha de mi edad le encanta salir a pasear. Mi mayor sueño es, al crecer un poco más, salir a recorrer el mundo. No importa si sólo es con una mochila y ya, el punto es conocer otras culturas- la chica se emocionaba mucho hablando de éste tema. Ella amaba Japón, su cultura; adoraba a su familia, pero viajar por todo el mundo siempre fue un sueño que tuvo desde pequeña. 

-Solía tener el mismo sueño a tu edad- Urasue la observó fijamente. Kagome le recordaba a ella misma en sus años de adolescencia: una joven alegre y cargada de sueños por cumplirse- y lo realicé. No por mi fortuna, sino porque realmente lo deseaba. Si tienes el mismo temple que tu padre, que es un testarudo, es posible que te encuentres recorriendo el mundo más rápido de lo que imaginas-

-Ojalá sea así. Aunque con lo protector que es mi padre, no creo que sea posible- suspiró Kagome, recordando las ocasiones en que él ni siquiera la dejaba ir sola al centro comercial. "Como si fueran a raptarme o algo así" pensaba.

-Tu padre es un buen hombre, sólo ha dejado que su trabajo lo absorba demasiado- Kaede puso una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, en señal de comprensión- sabes cuán importante eres para él, al igual que tus hermanos-.

-No te preocupes pequeña, todos los padres son así. Él sabrá darte tu lugar en poco tiempo, descuida- Nanase Urasue simplemente le regaló una sonrisa- además ahora debe concentrarse en proteger mi colección de manos de bandidos inescrupulosos…- carraspeó preocupada. 

-Oh es cierto, usted es dueña de una preciada colección de vasijas ¿no es así?-

-Sí querida, las fue coleccionando por todo mundo. Pagó por algunas enormes cantidades y hasta recuerdo que sobornaste a uno que otro dueño de un museo- respondió Kaede por su vieja amiga, quien se encontraba sonriendo maliciosamente ante el último comentario. 

-Las exhibiré más o menos en un mes en el museo de Kaede. Vieras cómo me costó convencerla a ella y al resto de la directiva. Aunque les entiendo, luego del robo del Shikon No Tama es natural que estuvieran reacios a realizar otra exposición- 

-¡Oh! ¡No saben cómo odio a esos ladrones Inu o como se llamen!- Kagome cerró sus ojos, con aspecto enojado- por culpa de sus fechorías mi padre anda como un zombi por toda la casa. No duerme, no come… y a veces ni desea hablar. También el pobre de Kouga está sin comer ni dormir. ¡Espero que los atrape pronto!- concluyó la joven. 

-Lleva años en el caso, Kagome- comenta Kaede, como recordando sucesos-… esa gente es como la mafia, demasiado organizada. Tantos robos y tan pocas pistas-.

-Escuché que su especialidad es no dejar rastro en ninguna escena del crimen ¿no es así?- preguntó Urasue, muy interesada puesto que tal vez ellos intentaran saquear su colección.

-Myôga no ha podido encontrar ninguna pista importante durante todos sus años de investigación- 

-Algún día tienen que caer, por lo menos uno que hable…- comentó Kagome con esperanzas. A decir verdad ella no conocía mucho de los ladrones Inu, su padre nunca hablaba demasiado de sus investigaciones en casa; pero estaba consciente que uno de los mayores casos de su padre era el de ese grupo de ladrones. Deseaba que los atrapara pronto para que su padre se quitara ese peso de encima. 

-Por lo pronto confío en que tu padre vigilará mi preciada colección- sonrió Urasue, al parecer muy confiada en el trabajo que realizaría Myôga- dime Kagome ¿te agradan esos eventos?

-¿Eh?- la joven se sorprendió mucho ante esta pregunta.

-Que si te agradaría asistir a la exposición- le hizo un guiño. 

-Pues a decir verdad… sí me gustaría- a Kagome siempre le han agradado esos eventos en los que tiene usar traje largo y formal, le hacen sentir mujer-… pero creo que mi hermana lo disfrutaría más; a ella le agrada culturizarse más que yo-.

-Pues dile a ella que también está cordialmente invitada. Nada me agrada más que rodearme de juventud- bebió de un sorbo la mitad de su segunda copa de vino- entonces las espero en un mes ¿te parece?-

-Seguro que sí. Allí estaremos ambas-.

-Sigues luciendo muy tensa, querida Sango- Miroku contempló a la joven mujer que tenía delante suyo. La invitó a comer a un restaurante de exquisita comida italiana porque, según él, la chica lucía muy distraída y triste. 

-Lo siento Miroku- suspiró ella tomando un tenedor y disponiéndose a llevarlo a su plato de suculento spaghetti- es simplemente que no me siento muy bien-

-¿Puedo saber qué pena acongoja a tu débil corazón, Sango?- 

La chica suspiró otra vez, odiaba cuando Miroku utilizaba esas frases "baratas". ¿Cuándo iba a entender que ella era diferente? ¿Qué le haría comprender que ella no iba a caer con su extensa labia? Ella conocía perfectamente todos sus "procesos" de conquista y no estaba dispuesta a caer en ellos. 

-No es nada importante- 

-No lo creo Sango- insistió el joven- aún no entiendo por qué no tienes la confianza para contármelo. Quizás te ayude desahogarte-.

-No creo que nadie pueda comprender cómo me siento- fueron las tajantes palabras de la joven. 

La comida prosiguió sin mayores comentarios. Miroku se dedicaba a observarla fijamente, Sango tenía una refinada educación a la hora de comer, seguía estrictamente las normas de etiqueta. Es por eso que por mucho tiempo él la llamó "princesa" de manera satírica, haciendo referencia a su manera de comer. 

Él siempre ha sido un casanova, su filosofía de vida era "¿para qué amarrarte a una mujer, si puedes tenerlas a todas?". Por eso jamás tenía relaciones largas, la mayoría de éstas terminaban en una cama y vuelta de hoja. Sin embargo, a pesar que Sango llenaba todos los requisitos que él adoraba en una mujer, jamás se atrevió a cortejarla abiertamente. Podría decirse que ella era su mujer ideal, entonces ¿por qué no ha intentado conquistarla, más allá de unas cuantas bromas y comentarios subidos de tono? Yasha le dijo alguna vez "Quizás porque has crecido con ella desde siempre y la vez más como una hermana". Sí, debía admitir que la cabeza de ese perro razonó algo creíble, pero Miroku sentía que no se trataba de eso. ¿Respeto, quizás? 

-¿Ordenarán algo para el postre?- el mesero se inclinó hacia la pareja con una enorme sonrisa. Por eso era el restaurante preferido de Miroku: por la excelente comida y servicio. 

-Sorbete de limón- 

-Para mí pastel de fresa- 

-Sorbete de limón para el joven y pastel de fresa para la señorita, vuelvo enseguida- y con agilidad el joven abrió la portezuela que conducía a la cocina. 

-¿Entonces, querida Sango? No es que invitarte a comer sea un sacrificio pero no quiero que ésta salida no haya valido la pena- 

Sango le miró fijamente por primera vez durante la velada. Quizás sí le haría bien el contarle a alguien y pues Miroku parecía muy serio en esta ocasión. Lanzó un profundo suspiro, sí, lo haría. 

-Es mi hermano- dijo finalmente luego de un prolongado silencio.

-Disculpa, ¿tu hermano?- Miroku alzó las cejas sorprendido.

Sango lanzó otro suspiro mientras daba un sorbo a la gaseosa que ha ordenado. Sabía que Miroku se sorprendería con su respuesta, pero sabe exactamente qué decir. 

-Ha vuelto-.

Sabía que Naraku llegaría en tren un par de días atrás. Ella hubiera podido acompañarlo, pero no tenía ganas de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada y menos con la callada presencia de su jefe. Además ella era una mujer de pocas palabras, por eso le gustaba viajar sola. Siempre solía decir que su mejor compañía era su propia soledad.

Descendió del autobús y se enfiló hacia el recibidor de la estación. En realidad no esperaba encontrar ningún rostro conocido, pero tampoco se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Es un gusto verte otra vez, Kanna…- una sonrisa despreocupada se dibujó en los labios de quien la recibía. 

-El placer es mío…- Kanna simplemente asintió con un gesto frío. 

-Naraku quiere que vayas enseguida a su presencia-

-Es lo que pensaba hacer- se encoge de hombros- no tengo ninguna otra razón para estar en esta ciudad salvo las que él me dé. 

-Bueno pues yo cumplí con avisarte. Ahora con su permiso, me retiraré- vio alejarse al individuo con paso tranquilo y despreocupado. Kanna usualmente no se metía en los asuntos ajenos, pero esta vez la curiosidad le ganó. 

-¿Acaso tú no irás a ver a Naraku?- preguntó simple y directa; pues ella odiaba los rodeos. 

-Sabes muy bien que yo no soy como ustedes, Kanna- el joven se volteó hasta ella y la contempló casi con ensoñación. 

-Pero eso no quita que estés bajo sus órdenes…-

-Tomo las órdenes que me convengan, en cambio, ustedes no tienen opción-

-Leí en el periódico que mataron a un empresario y dejaron la marca de la araña; la policía quedó desconcertada. ¿Acaso…?-

-Obra personal- comentó el hombre casi orgulloso- la marca de la araña era un detalle que Naraku exigió y no me incomodaba para nada; no tuve por qué negarme. 

-Es increíble que hables así- Kanna parecía realmente molesta ante la actitud de su interlocutor. 

-¿Qué? Él sabe muy bien que no puede dañarme, aunque lo intente. Así como yo tampoco puedo dañarlo a él, aunque quisiera; digamos que cada uno es indispensable para el otro y convivimos en paz sin estorbarnos-.

-¿Adónde vas, Musou?- el hombre se volteó hasta ella, quien le llamó por su nombre por primera vez. 

-Adonde me lleve el viento, Kanna. Mándale saludos a Naraku y dile que pronto le haré una pequeña visita; tengo puntos que tratar con él- se alejó nuevamente con ese paso despreocupado. Lo vio alejarse y ya no intentó más conversación; sabía que con Musou nunca era bueno hablar demasiado. Él le asustaba mucho, nunca se sabía lo que estaba pensando y era alguien demasiado cruel y despiadado como para intentar adentrarse en su mente, quién sabe lo que descubriría. 

"En fin, mejor me apresuro" Kanna sacó el papel donde llevaba anotada la dirección proporcionada por su hermana unas horas antes, cuando hablaran por teléfono. 

No ha podido dejar de pensar ella desde aquel día. Aún recuerda su rostro triste y decepcionado. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo ha dejado que una chiquilla le importe de tal manera en tan poco tiempo de conocerla? Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un inepto y hacerla enfadar en esa ocasión, pero también la odiaba a ella. ¡La odiaba por no encontrar manera de sacarla de su cabeza! 

La odiaba porque lo hacía sentir culpable. Él nunca se sentía culpable de nada, siempre encontraba la forma de excusarse y no responsabilizarse de las situaciones, en cambio ésta vez al recordar sus ojos tristes, no podía evitar ese sentimiento de culpa. 

No se consideraba una persona influenciable, por nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera por su hermano, Miroku o Yakken; las personas que más tiempo pasaban a su lado. Sin embargo se encontraba caminando rumbo a la casa de los Higurashi y pensando en un gran discurso de disculpas tan sólo por una chica. ¡Una chica! No es que fuera machista, pero muy pocas mujeres influyen realmente en su vida. Sango es… bueno, podría considerarla una buena amiga que siempre saber dar buenos consejos cuando los de Miroku se exceden en coquetería. Rin es casi como la hermana mayor que siempre está al pendiente de él. Y su madre, su sólo recuerdo hace que piense mejor las cosas, como si quisiera hacerla sentir orgullosa. 

A Yasha el portal de la residencia Higurashi le pareció un muro infranqueable. Nunca sintió esa puerta principal tan lejana; contando cada paso como si se dirigiera a su ejecución.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta una vez y con cierto temor; como si quisiera que nadie lo escuchara o pensaran que se equivocaron de casa. 

Desafortunadamente, la puerta empezó a abrirse y Yasha a cada segundo sentía que su muerte se acercaba. Si se trataba de Kagome ¿qué le diría? Todo el discurso preparado se borró de su mente en instantes. 

Pero, no sabe si por fortuna o por desgracia, no fue Kagome quien le abrió la puerta. En su lugar, un joven de mirada recelosa y ojos penetrantes era quien estaba tras la puerta. Miró a Yasha de pies a cabeza como si estuviera registrando a un criminal que acaba de atrapar. "¡Qué ironía!" pensó Yasha evitando esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es usted?- la voz de ese individuo iba acorde con su apariencia amenazante. 

-Busco a Kagome Higurashi- dijo sin mayores preámbulos.

-Ella no se encuentra en casa- aunque por el tono en que lo decía, bien podría estar mintiendo; al menos eso le pareció a Yasha- ¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Lo mismo podría preguntar- comentó Yasha, detestaba que lo interrogaran- porque me ha hablado de su hermano pero sé que es mucho menor que ella; no puedes ser tú-.

-No le incumbe quién sea yo, jovencito- aquel tipo pareció ofenderse muchísimo con el comentario de Yasha. 

-Tampoco le incumbe quién sea yo- contestó Yasha. 

-Claro que me incumbe, soy yo quien debo responder al padre de Kagome por lo que le ocurra. Ahora mismo me va a decir quién rayos es usted y para qué la busca-

-…-

-Créame, si no se identifica ella jamás sabrá que usted estuvo aquí preguntando por ella- el joven pareció dar justo en el punto débil de Yasha. Era cierto ¿cómo pretendía que ella supiera que vino a buscarla? Necesitaba decirle a ese joven por lo menos su nombre. ¡Maldición, estaba atrapado!

-Dígale que Yasha vino a buscarla- carraspeó enojado al ver la sonrisa de triunfo en ese joven tan altanero. 

-¿Yasha? ¿Con que tú eres Yasha?- el hombre lo miró más detenidamente aún, si es que eso era posible. 

-Que sí…- Yasha bajó la mirada demasiado avergonzado. ¿Quién demonios era ese joven? ¿Por qué tanto interrogatorio? ¿Qué era de Kagome? Ella nunca le habló de un novio o "amigo especial", aunque quien tenía de frente más bien se comportaba como marido celoso. Aunque una vez mencionó a…- tú debes ser Kouga ¿no es así?

Yasha finalmente se sintió vencedor sobre su "rival" al ver su rostro sorprendido. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-Kagome me habló de ti en alguna ocasión- comentó encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Kagome…- murmuró Kouga, medio embelesado.

-Que sí, Kagome me contó- Yasha arqueó las cejas ante ese gesto tan extraño.

-Kagome…- Kouga repitió la acción anterior.

-¡Que sí, ella me ha contado! ¿Es que eres tonto?- gritó Yasha, fastidiado. 

-Kouga a veces es un poquitín tonto, pero nada de qué preocuparse- Yasha casi se ahoga en su propia saliva al escuchar la voz de Kagome a sus espaldas. Con razón Kouga quedó embelesado y sin poder hablar. 

-Kagome yo… es que yo…- Yasha se sintió más estúpido porque ha quedado en el mismo nivel que Kouga, la presencia de Kagome le cortó el habla. 

-Me alegra que hayas venido Yasha- la cálida sonrisa de Kagome ocupó todos sus pensamientos. ¿Le alegra que él haya venido a verla?- justo estaba pensando en ti- 

¿Ella estaba pensando en él? y por su mirada, no era para insultarle por su comportamiento en la última "cita" que tuvieron. 

-¿Qué acaso pensabas en él?- chilló Kouga, muy ofendido. 

-Seguro. Es que verás… para que veas que no hay rencores, te voy a invitar a…-

-¿Lo vas a invitar?- Kouga interrumpió a Kagome con un grito ensordecedor, al parecer detestaba aquella idea- ¿A dónde rayos lo vas a invitar?

-Tranquilízate Kouga ¿quieres? La señora Nanase me ha invitado a su evento y pensé en llevar a Yasha, así puedo salir con él en la noche y no tener que presentárselo a mi padre- rió ella ante la idea, al parecer lo tenía todo bien calculado. 

-¿Qué?- Yasha ha quedado de mero observador en la discusión de ambos y sigue sin entender mucho. ¿Kagome lo invitará a un sitio? Eso es más de lo que puede pedir. 

-Me invitaron a una exposición ¿te interesaría venir?- sonrió Kagome- es más o menos en un mes; en el museo de la ciudad-

¿Exposición? ¿En un mes? ¿Museo? Aquellas palabras sueltas tenían un significado conjunto, Yasha lo sabía, pero la cálida sonrisa de Kagome le impedía pensar bien. 

-Seguro…-

-¿Qué?- Kouga parecía histérico e impotente ante aquella situación, como si se le hubiera escapado de su control.

-Las invitaciones me las entregará la señora Nanase mañana- 

-¿Nanase?- Kouga arqueó las cejas, parecía muy sorprendido de escuchar aquel nombre. 

¿Nanase? Yasha sabía que ese nombre lo ha escuchado antes. ¿Dónde? Pero nuevamente la presencia de Kagome congeló todos los pensamientos cuerdos que pudiera tener. Ella lucía muy feliz que él hubiera aceptado su invitación.

-¿Y crees que Nanase Urasue acepte invitar a otro más a su exposición? Es muy exclusiva- repuso Kouga. 

… ¿Nanase Urasue?...

"Oh, por kami-sama" pensó Inu-Yasha.

**[ Continuará**** ] **

**La última parte no es de las mejores que he escrito, lo confieso, pero no me encontraba en un buen momento de inspiración; pero como les debía el capítulo allí está.**

**Muchas gracias a Chibi por recordarme cómo se llama Musou porque no lo recordaba. **

**Les aviso que tengo un nuevo propósito como escritora: sacaré tiempo para poner un capítulo nuevo de mis fanfics cada semana. No sé qué fanfic será pero cada viernes, sábado o de perdis domingo o lunes vayan revisando qué material nuevo para leer tienen; espero mantener esa disciplina sobre todo para no arruinar la constancia de los fanfics. ¡Echadme porras!**

**¿Qué es ha parecido la linda intervención de Kouga en la vida de Inu.Yasha? No se sorprendan tanto que aún falta más todavía de ese par de celosos compulsivos. **

**Les advierto que no habrá tanto Waffie en los caps anteriores porque necesito desarrollar primero la trama principal, ya saben los asesinos, los robos y esas cosas. Pero no se preocupen, que tendremos mucho de Kagome y de Yasha todavía… y de todas las demás parejas que aún empiezan a formarse. **

**Como siempre les digo que pueden escribir a meiko@wings.distant-sky.org -NO SPAM! . se los advierto a todos! O a mei_akiya@yahoo.com - va lo mismo para este. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Meiko. **


	8. Nuestro Encuentro

**Sin Rastro **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 8: "Nuestro Encuentro".**

Tsubaki siempre se caracterizó por llevar una amplia vida social, era natural encontrarla rodeada de amigas y de chicos que deseaban obtener una cita con ella. Pero a pesar de encontrarse casi siempre en compañía, se consideraba una persona autosuficiente, que siempre cumplía todos los objetivos que se proponía por sus propios méritos. Y es por eso que odiaba tanto a Kykio. 

Ella deseaba tanto ser la capitana del club de arquería, practicaba diariamente esperando que se le reconociera su esfuerzo. Y un día sorpresivamente Kykio cruzó la puerta del gimnasio y se inscribió en el club de arquería; a los pocos meses, ella ostentaba el puesto de capitana. Aquel fue el golpe más duro al ego de Tsubaki, quien usualmente no guardaba rencor u odios a nadie; pero todos los reservó para Kykio. 

Es por eso que al entrar al gimnasio aquella mañana, sintió su estómago revolverse cuando contempló la silueta de Kykio, quien se encontraba practicando. "Maldita" pensó mientras cerraba su puño con gran fuerza. Lo que más detestaba de Kykio era su rostro, su "maldito" rostro. Era el mismo que utilizaba para hablar con su hermana, para recibir una buena calificación, al momento de ganar un concurso intercolegial, cuando recibía un comentario malintencionado por parte suya; siempre el mismo rostro. Era como si todo le diera exactamente lo mismo a Kykio. 

-¿Practicando duro, Kykio-sempai?- preguntó sonriente. Le encantaba usar ese tono irónico en "sempai", aunque sería aún más divertido si a Kykio le molestara. 

-Como todos los días- respondió Kykio sin voltearse a ella o quitar su vista del blanco.

-Pero que yo sepa aún no tenemos una competencia- Tsubaki se sentó en una banca, cruzando sus piernas con aire despreocupado- ¿Por qué practica tanto, Sempai?

-Para no perder la forma, supongo- justo entonces, ella soltó la flecha. A los pocos segundos se implantó justamente en el centro. Al contemplar esto, Tsubaki emitió una mueca de fastidio. 

-No debería practicar tanto, sempai, quizás debiera dedicarse algo más de tiempo a usted ¿no cree?- suspiró Tsubaki, jugando con sus largos cabellos negros. 

-Yo no soy como tú Tsubaki.- inquirió Kykio tomando otra flecha-. no soy popular con los chicos ni tampoco sé cómo mantener amigas- 

-Los chicos son fáciles de manejar, sempai ¿no le parece?- rió divertida Tsubaki, mientras contemplaba la silueta de Kykio, de espaldas a ella, quien parecía no prestarle demasiada atención a la conversación. 

-Nunca me he molestado en tratar de manejarlos- Kykio lanzó su otra flecha, que fue a incrustarse justo en el mismo lugar que la primera, destrozándola-.

-Debería alguna vez, como su hermana Kagome que trae loco a ese guapo chico asistente de su padre- Tsubaki se estremeció de pensar en Kouga. Ese muchacho siempre le llamó la atención, pero para variar, una "perfecta" Higurashi se metió en el camino. 

-Kagome no ha hecho nada para que Kouga derrame miel por ella- espetó Kykio, tomando una tercera flecha y colocándose en posición. 

-Digamos que es así, igual ella tiene su "encanto". Y usted también, sempai ¿acaso no hay ningún chico que le llame la atención? Está claro que en la escuela no, ese asunto sería comidilla pública. ¿Pero ningún chico lindo le gusta, sempai?- Tsubaki sonrió ampliamente, mientras la silueta de Kykio permanecía justo en la misma posición. 

¿Un chico que le llame la atención? Kykio no está para pensar en chicos, no hay nadie con quien desee perder su tiempo. "A menos." por alguna razón, en su mente de dibujó el rostro de aquel joven desconocido. Sus facciones se quedaron grabadas en su mente, aquellos ojos tan penetrantes, que la miraban con tanta fijación. 

Al momento de lanzar su tercera flecha, Kykio hizo un mal movimiento, provocando que ésta se desviara hasta llegar mucho más atrás del blanco, aterrizando en las gradas del gimnasio. 

-¿Sempai?- Tsubaki se sorprendió muchísimo ante este incidente. "Si Kykio nunca se descuida, ni siquiera en las prácticas. ¿Acaso dije algo que llegó a incomodarla?" pensó ella mientras contemplaba la silueta de Kykio, sonrió ampliamente al descubrirla "oh, hay un chico". 

-Estoy bien, tuve un calambre en la mano- se excusó mientras tomaba su arco y se dirigía hacia los casilleros del gimnasio. "¿Kykio excusándose? Esto empieza a ponerse bueno" al estar de espaldas, Kykio no pudo observar la sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujaba en el rostro de su compañera. Tsubaki se acercó hacia Kykio, quien parecía demasiado ocupada ordenando su casillero. 

-Es mejor cuidarse esos calambres, sempai, no vayan a darle justo en el momento en que requiera su mano. ¿no lo cree?- Tsubaki estaba justo a su lado, hombro con hombro; puesto que sus casilleros quedaban uno junto al otro. Le sonrió ampliamente mientras introducía la combinación del candado. 

-No tienes que decírmelo- Kykio cerró la puerta de su casillero con fuerza, como si estuviera molesta ante aquella conversación. Pero una vez más, su rostro no reflejaba incomodidad alguna. 

-No con tanta fuerza sempai, el presupuesto de la escuela no es tan grande como para andar comprando casilleros nuevos- Tsubaki emitió una risa muy divertida, al parecer finalmente encontró el punto débil de Kykio. 

Kykio levantó la mirada y la clavó en Tsubaki. Kykio no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente que Tsubaki quería su puesto y podría hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Siempre que veía esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro tenía ganas de tirarle un escupitajo a esos labios siempre pintados de rosa. 

-Mañana habrá práctica después de clases- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta- avisa al resto del equipo, quien falte a las siguientes prácticas será suspendido del equipo de arquería.-

-¡Sí, sempai, confíe en mí!- le gritó Tsubaki a punto de estallar en risa antes que Kykio saliera del gimnasio. Una vez sola, Tsubaki dio un saltito de alegría, cual niña de diez años que acaba de obtener un juguete nuevo. ¿Acaso ha descubierto algo nuevo el día de hoy? Pues la idea que Kykio tuviera un amor secreto era demasiado divertida para ella. 

-Al fin te tengo justo donde quiero, Kykio.- sonrió mientras cerraba su casillero y abandonaba el gimnasio, rumbo al templo de su familia. "Rezaré unas cuantas oraciones por ti, mi querida sempai." pensó son ironía, durante todo el camino a casa. 

-Me dijeron que querías verme- Kagura miró a Naraku, quien parecía demasiado concentrado en su copa de vino como para mirarla a los ojos. Ella continuó observándole, Naraku a veces parecía absorto en su propio mundo y se desconectaba de todo a su alrededor. 

-Es delicioso- dijo, refiriéndose al vino- y mientras pasan los años, su sabor incrementa- alzó la copa hacia la mujer, como convidándole- ¿no deseas un trago, mi Kagura?

Ella negó con firmeza. ¡Cuánto odiaba que le llamara "mi" Kagura! ¡Ella no era de nadie y mucho menos de un tipo como él! algún día esperaba cubrir su deuda con él y poder largarse de una buena vez. Detestaba la vida que llevaba, se sentía una basura. Se sentía prisionera en su propio cuerpo, ella deseaba ser libre como el viento, ir por allí adonde quisiera sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie ni estar atada a ningún sitio en particular. Miró por la ventana, los edificios, las personas. ella deseaba poder recorrer el mundo. ¡Pero no de esta manera! ¡No como una asesina a sueldo!

-No pienses tanto, Kagura, luego al final te llevarás una decepción- Naraku colocó la copa medio llena en la mesa junto a su silla- 

-Lamentablemente mis pensamientos es lo único que no puedes controlar a tu voluntad- espetó Kagura, algo enojada por el comentario de Naraku. 

-¿En verdad crees eso?- Naraku lo dijo en tal tono que hizo retroceder a Kagura, pero a los pocos segundos el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada- ¿Tantos años a mi servicio y ahora me temes, Kagura?- 

-¿Ya puedes decirme para qué me mandaste llamar?- suspiró Kagura, otra de las cosas que odiaba de Naraku era los rodeos que daba al momento de encomendarle una "misión". Podía hablarle hasta del clima, pero jamás iba directamente al punto. 

Sin pronunciar palabra, Naraku se puso de pie y con tranquilidad se dirigió hasta la mesita de centro. Tomó unos dos papeles pequeños que estaban a la vista y regresó junto a Kagura. Le entregó a ésta los papelitos. Kagura los examinó con cuidado, eran dos invitaciones para una exposición de arte. La mujer arqueó las cejas, sin comprender en qué se relacionaban esas invitaciones con su misión. ¿Acaso ahora Naraku se interesaba en culturizarla? No era posible ¿o sí?

-Tienes que ir a esa exposición- dijo Naraku, ya sin demasiados preámbulos- la dueña de esa gran colección las expondrá en esa única noche y la mañana siguiente su valiosa colección será sacada de la ciudad-.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué tiene esto que ver con Sesshômaru?- preguntó Kagura directamente, manteniéndole fija la mirada a su jefe. 

-Me agrada tu valentía Kagura, me agrada- rió Naraku mientras la tomaba por la barbilla, acto que fue inmediatamente rechazado por la joven- te diré que esa exposición tiene todo que ver con Sesshômaru. Estoy casi seguro que ellos intentarán robar esa colección.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?- 

-Mis fuentes me revelaron que hay alguien muy poderoso que desea esa colección y no hay nadie mejor que Sesshômaru para robarla. Es obvio que lo contrataron para ese trabajo- Naraku clavó la vista al techo, mientras se desplomaba tranquilamente sobre el sillón. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que asistirá?- Kagura a veces se sorprendía de cómo Naraku parecía estar demasiado seguro que las cosas saldrían tal y como él las tenía previstas. 

-Conozco a Sesshômaru, Kagura. Irá para vigilar a Nanase Urasue y ver si habrá algún fallo en su plan para robar la colección. Quiero que lo vigiles de cerca, que me des sus puntos débiles. ¿Has vigilado a Kohaku?-

-No ha intentado verse con su hermana, que es la única pista a Sesshômaru- Kagura se encogió de hombros, restándose culpa. 

-Cuando se vea con Sango, tú te encargarás de mantenerla vigilada. Y cuando se encuentre con Sesshômaru.- Naraku tomó a Kagura de un brazo y con fuerza la atrajo hacia él. Soltó sus cabellos, los cuales cayeron libremente sobre su espalda. Naraku sonrió-. entonces te encargarás de vigilarlo a él. confío en ti, mi Kagura.- y con otro movimiento rápido, posó sus labios sobre los de Kagura, quien por dentro se retorció de asco-. no me falles o conoces las consecuencias-.

-Sí, señor.-.

¡Por fin había tenido acceso a esos archivos! Tuvo que mover todas sus influencias y hacer gala de su labia para que le dejaran ver aquellos archivos. Eran de diez años atrás, de casos congelados por falta de evidencia. Pero durante estos días se la ha pasado uniendo pieza tras pieza. Llegó a la conclusión que esas pocas evidencias de los casos congelados tal vez tenían relación entre sí. Después de todo, Myôga Higurashi está en su puesto por su perseverancia y perspicacia. 

El primer archivo a revisar era el de un robo realizado a un banco. ¿Evidencia? La policía pidió acceso al video de vigilancia del banco, sin embargo éste nunca fue encontrado. La única prueba que encontraron era una estatuilla de un perro, lo cual daba a entender que el Clan Inu estaba detrás del robo. Además se encontró una sola huella digital que no fue identificable en los archivos policiales, indicando que al menos uno de los criminales jamás ha sido encarcelado. 

El segundo archivo a revisar fue el de la muerte de su esposa. Éste tenía un poco más de información: las cintas de las llamadas telefónicas hechas por los secuestradores, el papel que aún contenía la marca de la araña y una pistola encontrada en la entrada del edificio donde ocurrió la tragedia. Como el caso se cerró, nunca hicieron muchas pruebas con la pistola, ni siquiera comprobaron que tuviera huellas digitales. "¡Estúpidos!" pensó Myôga "si se hubieran fijado más en la pistola, quizás ahora el caso estaría resuelto". 

-Hideki, ya sabes qué hacer- Myôga le pasó la pistola a su compañero, quien cuidadosamente empezó a examinarla en busca de huellas digitales. 

-Insisto en que has debido traer a Kouga- comentó el hombre mientras trabajaba con la pistola- le habría encantado trabajar en estos archivos, ya sabes que él es partidario de reabrir casos que han quedado congelados por falta de evidencia. Muy persistente ese muchacho, sin duda es tu pupilo.-

-No este caso. Recuerda que al morir mi esposa también murió el padre de Kouga- comentó Myôga con tristeza, como si le pesaran los recuerdos-. 

-Lo recuerdo.- Hideki también suspiró con aire melancólico-. pobre muchacho.-

-No quiero que se altere, aún no tiene temple para manejar el caso de un familiar. Aún no está listo- concluyó Myôga, pensando en Kouga, quien seguramente tendría un gran futuro en la agencia policial y por eso debía impedir que se enterara de éste caso. Quizás el deseo de venganza arruinara su carrera, aún era demasiado joven para lidiar con tantas emociones. 

-Una huella digital- comentó Hideki con voz indiferente, como si ya estuviera preparado para encontrarla; tomó muestras y regresó la pistola a su compañero-. justo como dijiste, Myôga. 

-Lo sabía. ahora el siguiente paso es revisar en el archivo si hay alguna huella que coincida con ésa- señaló Myôga la muestra tomada por Hideki. 

Sin embargo, cuando Myôga ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse, un presentimiento embargó a Hideki. Uno de esos presentimientos que nunca sabes de dónde vienen, pero te llegan con tal fuerza que es imposible ignorarlos. Extendió su mano hacia la muestra de huella tomada en el robo de aquel banco y la trajo justo al lado de la huella que acaba de encontrar en la pistola. "¡Bingo!" pensó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Sus presentimientos casi nunca fallaban y éste no fue la excepción. 

Hideki movió su cabeza en señal de negación. No era hora de hacer conclusiones apresuradas. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a su casa, el escuchar la voz de su esposa Minako tras un largo día de trabajo siempre le llenaba de paz. 

-Minako-chan.- susurró con dulzura al momento que ella contestó la llamada-. discúlpame con los niños pero creo que ésta noche llegaré algo tarde a casa. no, no es nada grave, no te preocupes. Es tan sólo acumulación de trabajo. ¿tú? No, tampoco te quedes a esperarme, que creo será una larga noche.- suspiró mientras contemplaba las dos muestras de huellas que tenía sobre la mesa. 

-Tu padre salió Kagome, lamento que hayas tenido que preparar ese almuerzo por el gusto- comentó Kouga viendo el rostro de desaliento de la joven al escuchar que su padre no se encontraba. 

-Vaya- suspiró con tristeza- y yo que pensaba sorprenderle al traerle su pastel favorito. Lo horneé ayer junto con Kykio ¡fue toda una odisea para que me ayudara en la cocina!- rió ella divertida mientras depositaba el almuerzo de su padre sobre el escritorio de éste. 

-Si supiera cuándo regresa te lo diría- comentó Kouga, fingiendo que revisaba archivos. 

Kagome le miró fijamente, el joven aparentaba frialdad, como si nada le importara. La chica lanzó un suspiro, Kouga le trataba de manera indiferente desde que conoció a Yasha, era como si estuviera enojado con ella. 

-¿Kouga, aún sigues enojado conmigo?- preguntó ella, acercándose con timidez. 

-.-

-¿Kouga?- le llamó ella otra vez, esperanzada de obtener respuesta. 

-¿Has seguido viendo a ese muchacho?- preguntó sin alzar la vista de su "trabajo". 

-Kouga.-

-¿Has seguido viéndolo?- preguntó Kouga nuevamente, esta vez levantando la mirada hasta ella. 

-¿Te enojarás si te digo que sí?- 

-Sólo quiero la verdad.- suspiró el joven, rindiéndose al fin.

-No, no lo he visto desde aquel día. Y tampoco me ha llamado, seguramente porque cierta persona lo espantó- Kagome rió divertida al ver el sonrojo avergonzado de Kouga-. pero no quiero hablar de Yasha ahora mismo.

-¿A no? ¿Pues de qué deseas hablar?- preguntó Kouga, un tanto malhumorado. ¿Quién se creía que era ese Yasha para venir a revolucionar la vida de Kagome? ¿Quién demonios era?

-De nosotros- 

-¿Nosotros?- Kouga casi se muerde la lengua al escuchar aquellas dos palabras. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y la sangre acumulársele en el cerebro. 

-Sí, de nuestra relación-

-¿Relación?- Kouga se encontraba al borde de la histeria al escuchar esa palabra. ¿Relación? ¿Acaso Kagome.?

-Kouga yo te quiero muchísimo- la joven se acercó hasta él y le tomó la mano; Kouga creyó ascender al cielo- y eres una persona muy importante para mí. Pero deseo que me tengas confianza Kouga, yo puedo cuidarme, ya no soy una niña y sé darme a respetar por cualquier chico. 

-¿Eh?- Kouga sintió como si su corazón fuera un globo al que hubieran puesto un alfiler y este hubiera explotado en mil pedazos, o desinflado con rapidez. Todas sus tontas ilusiones se vinieron abajo con las palabras de la chica.

-Quiero que confíes en mí. Y si quieres que me cuide de Yasha, lo haré te lo prometo; pero no deseo que desconfíes de mí. Sabes que jamás haría algo que me hiciera daño.- 

-Kagome yo.- Kouga se puso en pie y con suavidad la tomó por los hombros, acercándola hasta él-. yo sólo quiero que tú. es que tú no entiendes.-

-Kouga.- por primera vez en su vida, Kagome se dio cuenta que no estaba tratando con un primo o con un hermano. Kouga era un muchacho muy bien parecía que no tenía ningún tipo de parentesco con ella. ¿Acaso sería posible que él.?

-Sólo deseo que estés bien, es lo único que quiero. Si llegara a pasarte algo jamás me lo perdonaría- le costó un mundo separarse de ella, él deseaba continuar abrazándola fuertemente contra sí, tenerla entre sus brazos para siempre. Pero no era el momento que ella supiera, quizás se asustaría y su relación terminaría. Y jamás podrá soportar tenerla lejos. La amaba demasiado. 

-Estaré bien, lo prometo- tuvo que admitir que se sintió mucho más cómoda lejos del abrazo de Kouga. Algo en su corazón se estremeció al sentir sus manos tocando sus hombros. Un sentimiento raro ¿qué sería? No deseaba quedarse a averiguarlo. 

-Creo que debo irme- comentó la muchacha acomodando su bolso. 

-Quizás sea lo mejor, cuando llegue tu padre le diré que estuviste aquí- 

-Gracias Kouga. Y pues imagino que deberás comerte el almuerzo de papá- sonrió la joven mientras contempló la caja del almuerzo aún sobre el escritorio de su padre- ¿te agrada el pastel de manzana?

-Es mi favorito- sonrió él, mientras la miraba fijamente. 

-De acuerdo ¡Nos vemos Kouga!- la chica cerró precipitadamente la puerta de la oficina. 

-Kagome.- pensó él. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba amándola en secreto? Hacía demasiado tiempo y quizás ya era hora de desvelar sus sentimientos. Después de todo si los mantenía ocultos tal vez jamás sabría si ella podría corresponderle. 

Ha sido una larga mañana para Yakken. Le ha costado un mundo investigar las entradas y salidas de los aeropuertos y además, conseguir los dos boletos para la exposición de Nanase Urasue. Dio un leve quejido de dolor mientras se acomodaba en la parte trasera de un taxi. Le dolía toda la espalda, pasó una mala noche.

-Ya te estás haciendo viejo para éstas cosas.- murmuró, burlándose de sí mismo. 

El taxi le condujo directamente hasta la residencia de Sesshômaru. Tocó el timbre unas cinco veces, pero no recibió respuesta. No pensaba quedarse allí hasta que su jefe regresara, de modo que optó por deslizar los boletos debajo de la puerta junto con una nota, indicando que no hubo señales de Naraku o nadie que se le pareciera, por lo menos en los aeropuertos. Luego con paso cansado se apresuró a pedir otro taxi, que le condujera a casa porque lo que más deseaba era colocar su adolorida espalda sobre un acogedor colchón. 

Sin embargo, Sesshômaru sí se encontraba en casa, después de todo. Pero se encontraba ocupado en otros asuntos y no deseaba ser interrumpido por nadie. 

-¿Por qué no atendiste a la puerta?- preguntó Rin, quien se encontraba aún entre las sábanas de la cama. 

-No tenía ánimos de ver la cara de Yakken en este momento- respondió él, parado frente a la ventana del cuarto con una copa de vino en la mano derecha- ¿Acaso tú sí?

-No, la verdad deseo quedarme aquí un rato más- ella emitió un bostezo mientras se cubría con la cómoda de color azul intenso. 

Sesshômaru la miró de reojo. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, aferrada a la almohada y la poca luz que las cortinas dejaban entrar, dibujaban perfectamente su silueta. Si cualquier supiera que pasó la noche con él, seguramente pensaría que ambos hicieron el amor la noche anterior. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad que la escena de él haciendo el amor con Rin. Aún recuerda cómo atendió malhumorado al timbre de su puerta la noche anterior. 

_-¡Maldición!- estaba a punto de colocarse la ropa de dormir justo cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Dejó que sonara unas siete veces, puesto que no tenía intenciones de atender a nadie a esas horas. Pero al ver que, quien quiera que fuera, no pretendía irse, se rindió ante lo inevitable y se dirigió hacia el recibidor. _

_Su rostro se contorsionó de asombro al encontrarse cara a cara con Rin, quien con una sonrisa inocente le saludaba. _

_-¿Qué rayos.?-_

_-Lo siento- le detuvo ella con un gesto, sin atreverse a entrar- es que me siento sola y. con todo lo que ocurre yo. necesito. un poco de compañía esta noche-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?- masculló él, sin comprender sus intenciones. _

_-¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?- dijo ella, sin caer en ningún tipo de rodeo. _

_-¿Qué?- _

_-Tengo miedo, Sesshômaru.- fue la única excusa. Y para Sesshômaru, ésta era una excusa de peso. Aunque se negara a admitirlo, hasta él mismo se sentía algo tenso por todos los acontecimientos recientes, jamás culparía a Rin por sentirse asustada. "Maldito Naraku" sólo pudo pensar mientras dejaba entrar a la joven. _

_-En verdad lamento estorbar.- ella bajó la mirada, muy avergonzada. Sesshômaru se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla. _

_-Está bien.- atinó a decir, cuando se encontraba con Rin se quedaba con menos palabras aún-. dormirás en el cuarto.-_

_Las mejillas de Rin se tiñeron de rojo ante éste comentario. Sesshômaru no comprendió muy bien por qué, pensando que eran cosas de mujeres. La actitud de Rin pareció normalizarse al verlo salir de su alcoba con su almohada y sábanas en mano, dispuesto a tenderse sobre el sofá. _

_-Sesshômaru.- le llamó ella desde el final del pasillo-. gracias.-_

_-Que tengas buenas noches.-_

-No hay señal de Naraku en los aeropuertos.- comentó Sesshômaru, entrando nuevamente en la habitación, con los papeles dejados debajo de su puerta en la mano izquierda. Bebió con tranquilidad una sorbo de vino, mientras contempló las sábanas moverse bruscamente. 

-¿Y si intentó venir con otro nombre? No es tan ingenuo como para no suponer que tú mantendrás vigilado las entradas a la ciudad- comentó Rin, sentándose en la cama y dando un pequeño bostezo. 

-En la última parte del informe escribió "ni nadie que se le parezca"- suspiró Sesshômaru, colocando los papeles de Yakken sobre la mesita de noche-. y Yakken conoce muy bien a Naraku. Ese rostro no se olvida tan fácilmente-.

-Dímelo a mí- suspiró Rin mientras le miraba fijamente- ¿Crees que él está aquí?-

-Lo presiento.- dijo mientras terminaba su copa de vino. Con un movimiento rápido se sentó cerca de Rin y le puso junto a sus piernas los boletos. 

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa mientras tomaba uno de los boletos, examinándolo- ¿Es para lo de Nanase Urasue?-

-Tengo que supervisar primero el trabajo de mi hermanito- 

-¿Yasha va a ir?- comentó ella arqueando las cejas. Sesshômaru negó en silencio, mientras fijaba su mirada en otro boleto. 

-¿Entonces para quién es el otro boleto?- preguntó ella, dudosa y aún con el boleto en sus manos. Sin pronunciar palabra, Sesshômaru tomó el otro boleto y lo guardó en un cajón de la mesita junto a la cama-

-Quédate con ese, es tuyo- comentó mientras se ponía de pie. 

-¿Mío?- Rin se quedó sin palabras al escuchar aquella frase. 

-Irás conmigo. Es tarde Rin, debo salir a atender unos asuntos. Debe haber algo en el congelador para ti, si deseas quedarte.- y sin agregar más, salió de la habitación.

Rin fijó su vista en el otro boleto, aún en sus manos, las cuales estaban algo temblorosas. ¿Ir con Sesshômaru, ella? Miró la fecha de aquella exposición, faltaba poco más de tres semanas. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que Sesshômaru tan sólo la llevaba para guardar las apariencias. Sería para todos normal ver a una pareja de jóvenes adinerados, mirando con curiosidad una colección valiosísima; que a un desconocido joven de cabellos plateados pasearse sospechosamente por todos los rincones del museo. Aún conociendo su realidad, se sentía muy feliz. ¿Con tan poco se conformaba, acaso? Después de todo, el amor es así. 

_"Son idénticas"_

Es difícil pensar cómo esas dos palabras pueden cambiar tanto la vida de un hombre. Hace unos minutos, Hideki acaba de decirle esas dos palabras a Myôga y éste siente que su mundo se derrumbó. Después de unas horas de investigaciones y severas pruebas, Hideki concluyó que la misma persona que disparó el arma asesina de su esposa, participó en el robo al banco hacía tantos años atrás. 

¿Conclusión? El clan Inu, la marca de la araña, el desconocido y la muerte de su esposa; estaban estrechamente relacionados. Tantos años buscando sobre ellos, tantos años investigando sus robos, tantos años rabiando la muerte de su mujer; para ahora enterarse que algún maldito perteneciente a ese grupo fue quien la mató. Aquel perro miserable fue quien se la arrebató de las manos, quien le impidió ver crecer a sus hijos. ¡Todo el sufrimiento de Kykio y Kagome eran causados por ese animal del demonio! ¡Los acabaría! ¡A todos y cada uno! ¡Los refundiría en la cárcel a todos ellos y se aseguraría que no vieran nunca más la luz del sol! ¡Que nunca más pudieran caminar con libertad en este mundo! 

Respiró hondo y tomó tiempo. A pesar de toda la rabia acumulada, no podía perder la objetividad. Necesitaba ser objetivo en todo momento, su ética como policía debe permanecer por encima del dolor personal. 

Y era esa ética la cual le apuntaba un punto flojo, un punto que no cuadraba. Nunca, en todos los años que lleva investigando a los "Inu", han estado involucrados en ningún tipo de asesinato o siquiera intento de él. ¿Por qué entonces, uno de sus miembros apuntaba a ser sospechoso de la muerte de su esposa? Los "Inu" eran, si pudieran ser considerados así, ladrones "inofensivos", que sólo se dedican a robar grandes sumas de dinero, joyas o antigüedades valiosas. Pero nunca involucrarse en asesinatos. ¿Por qué entonces, esas dos pistas se relacionaban? ¿Por qué?

-¿Papá?- la dulce voz de su hija Kagome le devolvió a la realidad. 

-Kagome.- al verla así, tan hermosa y radiante; el recordar que su esposa hubiera podido ver eso, le hizo cubrirse el rostro, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. 

-¿Papá, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kagome, muy asustada. 

-Lo estoy hija, tan sólo es demasiado trabajo.- comentó el hombre, tratando de controlarse frente a ella. 

-Deberías descansar- ella empezó a darle pequeños masajes en la espalda- hoy fui a verte a tu oficina pero no te encontrabas. Seguramente Kouga terminó comiéndose tu almuerzo- rió ella divertida- pero me dijo que estabas muy ocupado.

-Sí, Hideki y yo investigábamos algo importante. lamento que hayas tenido que cocinar por el gusto- comentó avergonzado. 

-No te preocupes. Tan sólo. quiero que estés bien papá. Tú crees que yo no entiendo muchas cosas- Kagome soltó su espada para encararlo-. pero te equivocas. Kouga se reserva de hablarme de su trabajo, seguramente porque tú se lo pides. Pero yo veo cómo te consume todo esto y no quiero papá. Sé que pedirte un descanso sería inútil. Pero prométeme que cuando encuentres a la organización Inu, tomarás unas vacaciones. y los cuatro nos iremos de paseo, promételo. 

Myôga se incorporó y dio un dulce abrazo a su hija. Era el vivo retrato de su madre, Kykio se le parecía más en el físico, pero Kagome ciertamente heredó su personalidad. 

-Lo prometo- Myôga alzó su mano derecha- palabra de honor-.

-¡Y no puedes retractarte!- le advirtió ella, fingiendo enojo. 

-No lo haré- Myôga dio un vistazo rápido hasta el reloj del estudio- ya es algo tarde. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

-Sota se encuentra en casa del vecino, es que le instalaron una nueva consola y él se moría por jugarla- rió Kagome mientras tomaba al pequeño Buyo en brazos, quien pasaba por el pasillo en ese instante- y mi hermana. creo que aún no regresa-.

-Ya es tarde- dijo con aire preocupado. 

-Papá, no te preocupes- Kagome hizo un gesto despreocupado- creo que hoy tenía práctica hasta tarde. Creo que van a organizar un torneo interno en el colegio o algo así, es lo que me comentó. Además ella sabe cuidarse perfectamente, sabes que mi hermana es más juiciosa que yo.- ella sacó la lengua divertida. 

Sin embargo, hace horas que Kykio no está en la escuela. Dejó el equipo en manos de Tsubaki, quien parecía demasiado feliz por aquella responsabilidad. El resto del tiempo se dedicó a vagar por allí. Estuvo en el centro comercial, tan sólo mirando los estantes de la tienda y probándose algo de ropa, sin comprar nada. En realidad era divertido y hasta cierto punto adictivo eso de estar paseándose por las tiendas, ahora entendía por qué su hermana adoraba tanto ése pasatiempo. 

Y como tenía aún tiempo de sobra, fue al cine a ver una película. Desafortunadamente los únicos boletos que quedaban eran para una de esas películas fresas donde los protagonistas pasan mil penalidades pero al final quedan "felices para siempre". Eso le hizo pensar más todavía. Al salir de la sala de cine sintió como si todos tuvieran pareja para "acurrucarse" y hacerse mimos, menos ella. ¿Por qué le pesaba tanto la soledad? ¿Tsubaki tenía razón, acaso? ¡No! Eso no era posible, las palabras de Tsubaki iban con una buena dosis de veneno, con el fin de engañarla o de hacerla sentir mal. ¿Para qué creerle, entonces? Quizá porque más allá del veneno y las frases malintencionadas, lo que dijo Tsubaki tiene algo de verdad. 

Pensaba mucho en ese chico, en aquel desconocido que ha estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza durante todo este tiempo. Pero las palabras de Tsubaki fueron el detonante para que sus pensamientos hacia él perdieran el control. Ha sido el único joven que le ha llamado la atención con tal fuerza. Porque sí, ella no es ciega, sabe que en su escuela hay varios chicos guapos a los que, quizás con un poco de empeño, podría conquistar sin mayores dificultades. Pero eso de atraer el sexo masculino nunca le ha atraído. hasta que conoció a ese chico. Ni siquiera lo "conoció" propiamente dicho. Tan sólo lo vio una vez. 

Una vez. ¡Qué daría por verle una vez más! Tan sólo una vez más. Quisiera mirarle nuevamente a los ojos y perderse fijo en su mirada. Recorrer su rostro con sus manos. detuvo sus pensamientos de golpe al sentir un leve cosquilleo en sus mejillas. ¿Rubor? Ya casi ha olvidado qué es el rubor. Tiene años de no ruborizarse por nada. Siempre su rostro es el mismo, sin algún tipo de cambio ante ninguna situación. ¿Qué había hecho este chico? En realidad nada, tan sólo contemplarla aquella única vez, lo suficiente como para robarle la calma. 

Ahora se encontraba camino a casa, sin otro más que ocupara sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué pensar tanto en a quien no conocía? ¿Para qué atormentarse con alguien a quien seguramente jamás volvería a ver? Porque el pensar en él le hacía sentirse viva. Que, después de todo, su corazón sí podía sentir. 

Yasha se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo. Al día siguiente empezaría el entrenamiento con Miroku, Sango y Yakken para el robo que realizarían dentro de un mes. Por eso decidió tomarse el día, necesitaba descansar lo más que pudiera hasta el día de mañana. Lo peor de todo, es que tendría menos tiempo para su vida personal y eso significaba que quizás no pudiera ver a Kagome con regularidad. "Kagome", no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa al pensar en la chica, quien en poco tiempo ha ocupado un lugar especial dentro de. él. 

Por supuesto aceptó sin rechistar su invitación, pero aún no hallaba la forma de comentarle a su hermano. Seguramente Sesshômaru le diría algo como "No irás, no he comprado invitación para ti". Y él, con aire superior respondería: "No dependo de ti. Me han invitado". Y tan sólo para ver la cara de asombro de su hermano mayor, valía la pena comentarle. Sin embargo, cuando Sesshômaru le preguntara "¿Y quién demonios te invitó?", ¿qué respondería él? 

"Una amiga" pensó, imaginándose a sí mismo diciendo esta frase ante la mirada severa de Sesshômaru. Porque eso era Kagome, ¿o no? Se llevó la mano a la frente, siempre que tocaba ese tema le daba dolor de cabeza. Quizás si necesitara que Miroku le diera una lección o dos. Referente a las mujeres él era un total novato. 

Siempre creyó que el amor era un sentimiento arraigado y pasional. Que cuando encontrara a la chica para quien estaba destinado su corazón, éste no cabría en sí de gozo y sin mucho esfuerzo se saldría de su pecho. Que se paralizaría al verla o siquiera sentirla cerca. Que siempre querría tenerla entre sus brazos para aspirar su aroma. aunque quizás vio demasiadas películas románticas y creía que eso era el amor. 

Porque cuando estaba con Kagome su corazón no se desbordaba a caudales ni quería tomarla entre sus brazos para. mejor detuvo sus pensamientos, estaba empezando a pensar como Miroku y eso definitivamente no era bueno. Cuando se encontraba con Kagome sentía una inmensa tranquilidad interior. Cuando veía su sonrisa se sentía como un chico común y corriente, en sus ojos se perdía su realidad y tan sólo disfrutaba del tiempo presente; porque estar con ella valía jugarse todo. Y eso no era amor ¿o sí? 

Aquel sentimiento desesperado tan sólo lo vivió una sola vez y en tan pocos segundos que no estaba seguro que era "amor". Ese anhelo de probar los labios de una mujer tan sólo lo sintió cuando.

. la vio. 

-Por Dios.- alcanzó a decir, antes que sus sentidos se paralizaran por completo ante la aparición frente a sus ojos. 

-Por Dios.- llegó a leer también en los labios de aquella chica, quien se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, pero sin duda se trataba de ella. 

Así, justo como la había añorado por días, aparecía justo frente a él, como caída del cielo. Se trataba de ella, quien le robó la calma y los sentidos justo en unos segundos, lo que ninguna otra mujer consiguió jamás. 

"Debería ir a rezar al templo más seguido" pensó Kykio mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el joven "creo que los milagros existen, después de todo". 

Ninguno de los dos supo por cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, para ellos el resto del universo no importaba, tan sólo estaban ellos dos mirándose fijamente. Cuando Kykio pudo reaccionar un poco, notó que el joven caminó unos pasos más, hasta quedar justo frente a ella. 

-Hola.- tan sólo atinó a decir aquel joven. 

Por primera vez en su vida, Kykio emitió una radiante sonrisa a un miembro del sexo masculino que no fuera su padre o Kouga. Nuevamente volvió a sentir aquel leve cosquilleo en sus mejillas y también un leve temblor en su estómago. ¿Eran éstas las "mariposas" a las cuales se refería su hermana constantemente? 

Y como si hubieran estado esperándose toda la vida, con cuidado sus manos se unieron en silencio. Fue como si sus almas hubieran decidido fundirse por medio de ese primer contacto entre sus pieles. Así, sin pronunciar palabra, ambas siluetas se perdieron por el horizonte,  desapareciendo junto con las últimas luces del sol. 

Kagome continuaba mirando las manecillas del reloj moverse. Era muy tarde, aún para Kykio. ¿Dónde podía estar su hermana? Le mintió a su padre para obligarlo a dormir, diciendo que su hermana llamó avisando que llegaría más tarde de lo usual. "Kykio, ¿dónde estás?" ella no era una joven irresponsable y si hubiera decidido irse a cualquier sitio siempre llamaría a casa para avisar que estaba bien. ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo malo? Esperaba que no, o tendría que vérselas con la ira de su padre. 

Incluso telefoneó a Tsubaki, para preguntarle si tenía alguna idea de dónde podría encontrarse su hermana. Desafortunadamente, obtuvo una respuesta desalentadora y desconcertante. Según Tsubaki, su hermana abandonó la práctica y se fue sin decir adónde. 

"Mi hermana jamás haría eso. ¿Qué pudo pasarle?" pensaba mientras miraba las manecillas moverse incesantemente. ¿Acaso tendría un compromiso con otra persona? ¿Pero quién? 

Algo que odiaba era que Kykio jamás parecía contarle sus cosas. Ella le comentaba feliz sus triunfos como capitana del equipo de arquería, algún disgusto que tuvo con un profesor o ese tipo de cosas triviales. Pero a la hora de contarle cosas íntimas, su hermana siempre callaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le tenía la suficiente confianza? ¿O es que acaso tenía algo que esconder? No, no, no. Estaba siendo demasiado paranoica; su hermana no tenía por qué ocultarle algo. 

No pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz cuando sintió el ruido de unas llaves en la puerta principal. Se apresuró hacia el recibidor. Suspiró hondamente cuando vio la silueta de su hermana aparecer entre las sombras. 

-¡Kagome!- exclamó Kykio quien, al encender la luz, descubrió la amenazante figura de su melliza- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí?- exclamó la otra, indignada- ¿De dónde vienes tú? 

-Kagome, no soy una niña- suspiró Kykio cerrando con cuidado la puerta. 

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¡Me tuviste muy preocupada! ¡Incluso mentí a papá para que pudiera dormir bien! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a pegarme un susto así porque.!

Pero el cálido abrazo de su hermana detuvo su reprimenda. Se confundió más aún. ¿Kykio dándole un abrazo, así, de la nada? su hermana no era muy dada a los gestos de cariño y menos si no tenían una razón clara. 

-Oh Kagome, hablaremos mañana, ahora no tengo ganas de discutir- Kagome observó fijamente el rostro de Kykio. Su hermana estaba sonriendo. ¿Sonriendo? Aquí pasaba algo raro. 

Y para dejarla más confusa aún, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció por el pasillo tarareando una canción. 

-¿Kykio?- 

**[ CONTINUARÁ ]**

**Notas de Autora: antes que nada imagino que todos quieren matarme por este capítulo. Imagino que recibiré como veinte mil reviews diciendo "¿Cómo hiciste que se conocieran? ¡You evil!" pero les diré que no se preocupen mucho, de sobra saben qué pareja es la verdadera en este fanfic ^_~ aunque mi deber es no revelar nada hasta el momento. **

**Introduje un nuevo personaje: Tsubaki. Le dejé el resentimiento y la envidia por Kykio y síganla de cerca, esta chica aún no ha dicho todo en este fanfic. **

***Meiko revisa su calendario* Pues no es exactamente una semana, pero estoy tratando de cumplir mi promesa y creo que ésta vez no demoré demasiado con el capítulo nuevo ¿no es así? quiero mantener la disciplina y el ritmo con este fanfic o de lo contrario perderé el hilo yo misma de la historia y eso en definitiva no es bueno. **

**En el próximo capítulo ya habrá pasado un mes y será hora de la exposición de Nanase Urasue y el robo de la colección. Habrá demasiadas sorpresas sobre todo para Yasha, Kagome y Kykio. Además Kagura verá de cerca a quien debe vigilar y ¿qué creen? Le gusta lo que ve.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews n_n. recuerden para contacto meiko@wings.distant-sky.org o a mei_akiyama@yahoo.com - recuerden NO SPAM.  **


	9. Un Mes Después

**Sin Rastro**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

**Capítulo 9: "Un mes después". **

Se decepcionó cuando vio que su reloj apenas marcaba las diez menos quince. Debería aprovechar el día de hoy para dormir todo lo que pudiera ya que esa noche la única vez que sus párpados harían contacto sería para parpadear. Nada de dormir o descansar, aquella sería una de esas largas noches de trabajo. Nada podía salir mal, llevaba perfeccionando su estrategia durante todo un mes. Era un buen estratega, después de todo, y aquel era otro robo más. ¿Qué podía fallar?

Se reincorporó de la cama con un movimiento lento y pesado, mientras emitía un leve bostezo. Necesitaría más horas de sueño durante el día. Observó su calendario de mesa, un gran óvalo negro encerraba el día en curso y el siguiente. 

-Bueno Miroku- se dijo a sí mismo mientras estiraba sus brazos, para intentar espantar la pereza- hoy te espera un largo día. Lástima que tuve que cancelar mis planes con Suzume, pero esos son sacrificios que hace un hombre trabajador…- 

Sonrió mientras miraba una cinta rosada que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Se lo robó a Sango hace unos días y la chica parece aún no notar su ausencia o por lo menos, no sospechar que él la ha tomado prestada. ¿Por qué la robó? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero aquella cinta estaba impregnada del perfume de violetas que la chica usaba… y ese aroma era muy terapéutico para él. Siempre que sentía ese aroma a violetas sentía como si su cuerpo entrara en un estado de relajación que ninguna sesión de yoga o masajes le daría nunca. Con un movimiento rápido se llevó la cinta al rostro, justo debajo de la nariz y aspiró. 

-Oh Sango, si tuvieras idea de qué efecto tiene este aroma en mí…- susurró mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama, aún con la cinta de la muchacha en el rostro-… creo que no es mala idea seguir durmiendo… Sesshômaru no me llamará hasta después de las cinco…- pensó acomodando la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrando sus ojos, pero sin llegar a soltar la cinta. 

Apagó el radio y envolviendo todo su cuerpo en una bata blanca, salió de la ducha. Llevaba el cabello envuelto en una enorme toalla azul, al llegar al tocador y quedar frente al espejo; dejó que sus cabellos húmedos cayeran libremente por su espalda. Siempre se ponía nerviosa antes de un asalto, y lavarse la cabeza era algo terapéutico para ella. Tomó un secador para el cabello y procedió a aplicarlo sobre su cuero cabelludo. 

Mientras sentía el calor evaporar el agua en sus hebras, pensó que este mes transcurrido le pareció tan rápido. Han pasado tantas cosas pero el encontrarse nuevamente con su hermano Kohaku, ha sido la mejor de todas. Han salido en un par de ocasiones más y se siente muy feliz de ver que su hermanito está en camino de convertirse en un buen hombre. Sin embargo, lo único que le preocupa es que se halla totalmente renuente a hablar de su persona. Siempre que salen hablan de cualquier trivialidad menos de él, de lo que hace, de dónde estuvo estos años o ni siquiera de dónde está hospedado ni cómo se mantiene; incluso hablar de Kirara se le hace más interesante que estar hablando de su persona. ¿Acaso Kohaku tiene algo que ocultar? No quisiera pensar en eso, pero su instinto de hermana mayor le hace sentir que algo no cuadra, que algo no está "bien" del todo. Lo único que le dijo, y con aire misterioso, era que "tenía cosas que hacer" en esta ciudad. ¿Qué tipo de cosas? Jamás las especificó y siempre le da evasivas cuando quiere tocar el tema. 

-¿Qué ocultas Kohaku?- murmuró mientras dejaba el secador sobre el mueble y se dispuso a cambiarse. 

El maullido de Kirara le hizo mirar al suelo, la gatita parecía mostrar preocupación por ella. Sango sonrió mientras le hacía un gesto para que se acercara, a los pocos minutos Kirara ya se encontraba en su regazo. 

-¿Crees que Kohaku nos esté mintiendo?- preguntó a la gatita. El animalito la miró fijamente, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero a los pocos segundos bajó la cabeza, al parecer dispuesta a dormir. Sango suspiró hondo- quizás debiera darle un voto de confianza ¿no?

Empezó a sentir calor en su nuca y con las manos se recogió los cabellos. Dejando a Kirara en el suelo empezó a trastear los cajones de su tocador, empezó a desesperarse un poco al no encontrar lo que buscaba. 

-¿Dónde está mi cinta para el cabello?- 

El sonido de su móvil le hizo devolverse corriendo hasta su recámara. De no haber sido por aquella llamada seguramente lo habría olvidado. El día de hoy no tenía cabeza para nada. 

-¿Sí?- 

_-Pasaré por ti a las siete…-_

Sin dejarle tiempo para responderle de vuelta, Sesshômaru cortó la comunicación. Rin tan sólo lanzó un hondo suspiro y depositó el móvil dentro de su bolso. Tenía una cita en el salón de belleza, así es, se disponía a "embellecerse". Después de todo, aquella noche debería lucir impecable y en algo debía utilizar el pago recibido por su último trabajo. 

Antes de abandonar su habitación, dirigió una rápida mirada al largo vestido negro que se encontraba colgado en la puerta de su armario. Le tomó varias semanas escoger el vestido ideal. Se llevó a Sango en innumerables ocasiones para consultarle, ya que a pesar de ser más joven, Sango poseía un gusto exquisito en vestidos de noche y era prácticamente como su asesora. Acompañaría el vestido con un hermoso collar de diamantes… ¡Oh, el collar de diamantes! Aún recordaba la historia de "el" collar de diamantes. 

_Esa noche, Sesshômaru y ella tuvieron una cena, como casi siempre acostumbraban. Ya ninguno de los dos debía llamar al otro para concretar ni la hora ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se encontraban. Aquellos eran los momentos en que Rin sentía que su relación con Sesshômaru iba más allá de palabras o gestos cariñosos. Cuando sentía que su relación estaba arraigada a hilos invisibles más fuertes de lo convencional._

_-Falta poco para el robo- comentó Sesshômaru mientras le extendía una copa de vino a su acompañante. _

_-Lo tengo presente…- Rin se concentró en su copa de vino, tratando de evitar la mirada de Sesshômaru. _

_-Y aún no tenemos noticias concretas acerca de Naraku…- Sesshômaru parecía realmente desesperado porque ni Yakken ni ningún otro miembro de su compañía ha podido decirle concretamente si su enemigo se encuentra o no en la ciudad. _

_-Yo digo que él se presentará, cuando lo crea conveniente- opinó la chica tajantemente. Naraku era algo predecible, en ese aspecto, por lo menos. _

_-Yo quiero atraparlo antes, que no sienta que él lleva la ventaja- Sesshômaru dio un leve golpe a la mesa. _

_-El problema no es quién encuentre a quién primero…- suspiró Rin, depositando su copa vacía sobre la mesa. Miró a Sesshômaru a los ojos, sin decirle palabra, suplicándole silenciosamente que se calmara. Como si hubiera captado su mensaje, él lanzó un hondo suspiro y se puso de pie calmadamente, dejando la pieza durante unos minutos. Luego regresó con una caja negra en sus manos, la dejó a pocos centímetros de Rin, quien la observó unos segundos, muy curiosa. _

_-¿Qué esperas? Ábrela- se lo dijo en tal tono autoritario que Rin sintió unos deseos inmensos de lanzarle la caja en la cara. Sin embargo, lo conocía ya demasiado bien como para que ese tonito tan típico suyo le incomodara. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y con cuidado la abrió. Al revelar su contenido, Rin quedó boquiabierta. _

_-Oh, por Dios…- un reluciente collar de diamantes saltó a la vista de una asombrada Rin. La mujer alzó la vista hacia Sesshômaru, como buscando algún tipo  de respuesta. _

_-Quiero que lo uses el día de la exposición…- dijo, por toda respuesta y no tocó más el tema. _

Sin embargo, Rin no ha dejado de pensar en ello desde que tomó el collar entre sus manos. El solo hecho de pensar que Sesshômaru hubiera escogido ese collar pensando en ella le llenaba de una felicidad que amenazaba con ser infinita. Sabe que es en vano preguntarle acerca de ese collar, pero a ella ya no le importa. Lo único importante es que hará un juego perfecto con su vestido y esta noche lucirá perfecta. 

Aún con un esmoquin puesto y con una agradable fragancia, la presencia de Sesshômaru permanecía imponente ante la vista de todos los presentes. Yasha arrugó la nariz al sentir ese aroma, seguramente su hermano ha usado esa colonia por recomendación de Rin. Pero su nariz es muy sensible para cualquier tipo de perfume fuerte. A menos de veinticuatro horas del robo Sesshômaru pretendía dejar los últimos detalles en claro, además de sentir control sobre la situación; era prácticamente como una tradición para cualquier robo a realizarse por el equipo alpha. 

-Lamento llegar tarde- se excusó Miroku entrando precipitadamente por la puerta. A pesar de recibir una severa mirada de Sesshômaru, no pasó a ser solo eso, una mirada. 

-Toma asiento- suspiró su jefe, como resignado a que su "estratega" estuviera siempre pendiente un poco más de los líos de faldas en que regularmente estaba metido. Sesshômaru llevó la punta de su cerillo al cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa, estrujándolo fuertemente contra él, provocando que se apagara, dejando tan sólo un leve hilo de humo que se desvaneció en pocos minutos. 

-El robo está programado para mañana a las siete horas- comenzó Sesshômaru, hablando pausadamente-… como saben Rin y yo estaremos en la exposición la noche de hoy para rendirles cuenta de la vigilancia de la policía. La exposición terminará aproximadamente a media noche, Miroku tú estarás esperándonos fingiendo ser nuestro chofer en la limusina que te será proporcionada; allí te diré exactamente la posición de la policía para que termines de ultimar detalles…- dirigió su vista hacia el mencionado, quien simplemente asintió-… Sango, como imagino, ya tienes la clave para acceder al sistema de tráfico ¿no es así?-

-Programaré el bloqueo del sistema mañana a las seis horas…- asintió la joven. 

-Yasha tú…-

-He practicado con la motocicleta durante un mes seguido, estoy preparado, esos de la policía tan sólo podrán ver el polvo detrás de mí- comentó el joven con una gran seguridad en sus palabras. Sesshômaru y él intercambiaron miradas de desafío, pero el primero decidió finalmente voltear hasta Yakken. 

-Tengo la credencial falsificada y la ruta perfectamente trazada en mi cabeza, mi señor Sesshômaru- indicó Yakken sonriente y algo confiado.

-Bien señores, nuestra siguiente reunión oficial será a la una de la madrugada y Yasha espero que tengas clara tu estrategia para distraer a la policía puesto que no has querido rendirme un informe como es debido…- Sesshômaru se puso en pie e hizo un gesto a Rin para que se acercara a él. 

Yasha se quedó viendo a su hermano cómo daba las últimas instrucciones a Yakken. Al momento de una misión del grupo Alpha, Sesshômaru siempre parecía tener todo bajo control, a pesar de ser las operaciones más complicadas de la compañía. Detestaba admitirlo, pero en momentos así envidiaba un poco a su hermano, ¿cómo mantener el control de una situación tan riesgosa? Y sobre todo le gustaba la manera en que mantenía la sangre fría aún en momentos complicados. 

-Dime Yasha- le interrumpió Miroku- ¿no te apetece salir a tomar unas copas y deslumbrarnos con lindas chicas?-

-¿Eh?- le tomó unos minutos procesar las palabras de su compañero- oh, lo siento pero yo… tengo… cosas que hacer-

-Oh, ¡Qué lastima! Pero en ese caso… ¡Sango!- Miroku se precipitó hacia la muchacha, quien le miró con aire desconfiado al notar la alegre y lujuriosa sonrisa del estratega de la compañía. 

"Tengo cosas que hacer", por unos minutos Yasha ha olvidado la importante cita que tiene hoy. Hace aproximadamente un mes que Kagome Higurashi le invitó a ir con ella a una exposición, de la misma colección que él robaría en menos de un día. ¡Qué ironía! Habría podido negarse caballerosamente, pero el rostro ilusionado de la joven lo contuvo. Además ella parecía realmente feliz porque finalmente podría presentarle a su padre y a su hermana. Esa idea lo ponía nervioso, corrección, muy nervioso. Era la primera vez que alguien quería presentarle a su familia, la primera vez que le importaba tanto a alguien que deseaba que sus familiares supieran de su existencia. No hay duda que Kagome era una chica especial, muy especial. 

Pero por otro lado, hay otro "asunto" que está dando vueltas por su cabeza desde hace un mes, más o menos. 

-¿Planeas quedarte allí como idiota? Para dejarte encerrado- la fría voz de su hermano le hizo aterrizar en la realidad. 

Yasha negó lentamente mientras evitaba la mirada de su hermano, Sesshômaru no tenía idea que él iría también a la exposición de la señora Nanase Urasue. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Y cómo explicarle, además, que iría por invitación de una chica? Seguramente Sesshômaru no le diría nada, pero apenas voltease, se moriría de la risa. Y para él no existe vergüenza más severa que ser el hazmerreír de su hermano mayor. Con la mirada baja salió de la habitación, pensando en qué cara pondría Sesshômaru cuando lo viera a él también vestido de esmoquin y de la mano de una preciosa jovencita. 

Desde hace un mes que ha notado un extraño cambio en su hermana: ha pasado de ser una chica fría y distante, a sonreír casi diariamente y a mostrar más alegría en su manera de actuar. Incluso una vez Tsubaki le preguntó directamente si "Kykio-sempai" se encontraba enferma o estaba tomando algún tipo de antidepresivos. Es que el cambio era demasiado radical, pero su padre estaba encantado de la vida con la nueva Kykio. Y Sota también parecía haber tomado por positivo el nuevo cambio en su hermana. Pero Kagome veía las cosas desde otro punto de vista, es cierto, se encontraba muy feliz porque su hermana por fin parecía comportarse como la adolescente que era; pero por otro lado le molestaba en sobre manera que no quisiera compartirle la razón de esa felicidad. Es decir, ella le ha contado a Kykio sobre el chico que ha conocido, al que ha invitado a la exposición. ¿Por qué Kykio no puede compartirle el motivo de su felicidad? ¿Por qué? 

"Para mí que Kykio-sempai por fin se ha conseguido un novio" fueron las palabras de Tsubaki, hace exactamente una semana. ¿Será cierto? ¿Su hermana ha conseguido un novio? Si es así no entiende por qué tanto misterio. 

-Pero esta noche no es para preocuparse por eso- suspiró ella mientras se miraba al espejo. Aún no se ha maquillado ni puesto su vestido, pero ya lleva en sus labios una hermosa sonrisa. 

Durante este mes no ha frecuentado mucho a Yasha, tan sólo en unas tres ocasiones; pero esas tres veces la ha pasado de maravilla. Disfruta mucho de su compañía, y de sus pláticas. Es la primera vez que compenetra tanto con un miembro del sexo opuesto, aparte de su padre y de Kouga, que es como familia. Sin embargo, lo único que le molesta es que Yasha parece un libro cerrado en cuanto respecta a su vida personal. Lo único que sabe con certeza son dos cosas: quiere demasiado a su madre y tiene un hermano mayor. ¿Lo demás? Es un completo misterio. ¡Y ella detesta los misterios! Ella se considera una persona sincera y le gusta que los demás respondan a su sinceridad de la misma manera. Pensaba que con el tiempo Yasha se abriría un poco más a ella y le tendría más confianza, pero ha pasado un mes y el chico no parece interesado en revelarle algún dato sobre su vida. A pesar de ese pequeño detalle, el gusto que le brinda su compañía y la atención que él siempre le brinda, ha empezado a tomarle un inmenso cariño; y quiere creer que Yasha también le tiene aprecio. 

-Lista- murmuró al mirarse al espejo, con su largo y sencillo vestido rojo. Nunca le ha gustado maquillarse, a diferencia de sus amigas. Para ella la belleza más hermosa es la natural y, por supuesto, esta noche no será la excepción. Una pizca de rubor y un lápiz labial en tono rosa serán el único maquillaje que usará. "Aún estoy muy joven para destruir mi rostro" era el lema que siempre usaba cuando sus amigas insistían en delinearle los ojos o colocarle sombra en sus párpados. 

-Luces muy bonita, Kagome- la dulce voz de Shippou le hizo voltear hacia el umbral de la puerta. El pequeño ya tenía puesta su ropita para dormir, se quedaría a hacerle compañía a Sota por esa noche y Midoriko, su niñera usual, se ha presentado hacía pocos minutos. 

-Gracias Shippou- sonrió la joven mientras tomaba su cartera de mano y salía de la habitación- ¿Sabes si mi hermana ya está lista?

-Midoriko y ella estaban conversando en la cocina, pero creo que ya se fue a cambiar- comentó el pequeño mientras de un salto se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la sala. 

-Te ves diferente Kagome- Midoriko apareció con una bandeja de bocadillos en sus manos, Shippou enseguida se reincorporó y llenó su boca de todo cuanto se encontraba en la bandeja- deja algo para Sota, Shippou…- 

-Gracias- se sonrosó Kagome. Midoriko era una mujer de mediana edad a quien Kagome respetaba muchísimo, por su temple y madurez y aquella tranquilidad que emanaba siempre a donde quiera que estuviera. Era lo más cercano a un modelo a seguir, y se sintió muy contenta que ella aprobara su apariencia. 

-Imagino que debe ser un chico muy especial- sonrió Midoriko al ver la cara de espanto de Kagome- ¿o acaso hice una conclusión muy precipitada?-

-Quizás no…- suspiró la chica, dejando escapar una sonrisa. 

-¡Vaya hermana! No me dijeron que era una fiesta de disfraces, de haberlo sabido me habría disfrazado de tu lacayo- rió Sota mientras entraba a la sala. 

-Muy gracioso Sota- frunció el ceño Kagome, su hermano le devolvió el gesto sacando su lengua a manera de burla. 

-No te burles Sota, Kagome se ve muy bien…- la voz de Kykio se alzó en defensa de su hermana. Todos la miraron aparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Sota quedo boquiabierto ante tal espectáculo y de una forma tan graciosa que Shippou no pudo evitar reírse de su amigo. Kykio estaba vestida con un largo vestido negro y con su cabello recogido en una alta coleta. 

-Tú también luces linda, hermana- sonrió Kagome mientras se acercaba a su hermana y le hacía un guiño- te aseguro que llegarás repleta de números telefónicos…- 

-Hermana la mayoría de los asistentes tienen la edad de nuestro padre- rió Kykio divertida- aunque seguramente deberé socializar, como tú estarás en buena compañía. Pero recuerda que primero debo darle el visto bueno…- 

Casi como si Kykio lo estuviera llamando con sus palabras, en ese momento sonó el timbre. Kagome no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, mientras que Sota empezó a dar de gritos, diciendo frases como "¡Ese es el enamorado secreto de mi hermana!" o "¡¡Llegó el pretendiente!!"; hasta que finalmente Midoriko pidió silencio y se apresuró a atender la puerta. Pocos segundos después, Midoriko levantó la voz desde el recibidor. 

-¡Kagome, te buscan!- 

-No lo hagas esperar- rió Kykio mientras la empujaba para apresurarle el paso. Ella vio cómo su hermana se aproximaba radiante hacia la presencia de un chico y, como la curiosidad no es buena consejera, ella también quiso echar un vistazo, tan sólo para ver quién era ese chico de quien Kagome le contaba tanto. Con cuidado se aproximó puesto que no deseaba ser imprudente y ya habría tiempo para que Kagome les presentara formalmente. Pero entonces, justo a mitad de camino, se detuvo. "Oh, por Dios…" pensó ella, mientras divisaba aquella escena. 

El joven muy educadamente se inclina hacia su hermana, quien ya tiene teñidas las mejillas de rosa. El joven parece absorto mirando a su hermana, quien realmente luce radiante y como toda una joven mujer. El chico está prácticamente embobado y no puede quitarle la mirada de encima a Kagome y como todo un caballero le ofrece su brazo, el cual Kagome toma sin demasiados reparos. Ambos permanecen en silencio por varios minutos, como si las miradas dijeran todo y ya los dos estuvieran en otro plano astral, en donde nada ni nadie importa más. 

Y sin duda aquella escena habría resultado demasiado conmovedora y hermosa… si ese chico que está mirando a su hermana tan ensimismado no fuera el mismo que hace unos pocos días atrás ha estado con ella. ¿Cómo ha podido tomarla a ella en brazos para tiempo después enamorar a su propia hermana? ¡¿Pero quién se ha creído?! ¡Maldito! 

-Oh, pero qué tonta soy…-escucha decir a Kagome, rompiendo la magia del momento y desviando un poco su mirada-… quiero que conozcas a mi hermana, a mi hermanito no te lo presento porque es un verdadero fastidio…- 

Pero Kykio tan sólo podía imaginar la mirada de asombro de Kagome cuando volteara hacia el pasillo y no encontrara a nadie. Ella no podía dejar que ese maldito la viera parada allí, con la marca de mártir en la mirada. ¡Jamás permitiría semejante humillación! De un portazo cerró la puerta de su habitación, ni siquiera molestándose en prender las luces y desplomándose apoyada a la puerta. 

-¿Kykio?- escuchó la preocupada voz de Midoriko, quien tocaba la puerta- ¿te encuentras bien? 

-No me siento bien…- alcanzó a decir-… dile a Kagome que lo siento mucho… y que me excuse con Nanase…- 

-Pero Kykio…-

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no escuchas?- exclamó, sin poder controlar su rabia- ¡No voy a ir!- seguramente Midoriko se encontraba extrañada de su actitud, pero no tendría más remedio que transmitir su mensaje. 

Quizás cuando mañana, cuando llegara su padre, Midoriko le comentaría que fue muy grosera con ella y su padre le reñiría. Quizás tuviera razón. Pero Kykio ya no podía pensar si iba a lastimar a Midoriko o a alguien más, no podía detenerse a pensar primero en los demás cuando nadie parecía pensar en ella primero. Ahora dentro de su mente y su corazón tan sólo existía el dolor, la decepción y un profundo deseo de venganza. 

-Tu hermana no se siente bien- Midoriko se encoge de hombros ante una confusa Kagome- pide que la disculpes con la señora Urasue…-

-¿Enferma? Pero si hasta hace un momento lucía muy sana y con muchos ánimos- suspiró Kagome con aire de preocupación. 

-Creo que será mejor que no nos preocupemos por ella- comentó Midoriko mirando de reojo la puerta de la alcoba de Kykio- lo que sea que le moleste, es algo que debe enfrentar ella misma-

-¿Eh?-

-Que vayas y disfrutes tu noche, Kagome- sonrió Midoriko mientras le pasaba su abrigo- mañana ella se encontrará bien- 

A pesar de las dudas sobre la "salud" de su hermana, Kagome asintió y, del brazo de Yasha, cruzó la puerta de su casa. 

-Es una lástima que no hayas podido conocerla- suspiró ella con tristeza. 

-No te preocupes, ya habrá ocasión- desde que la miró por primera vez aquella noche, Yasha no ha podido despegar sus ojos de Kagome. Hasta se siente un poco extraño, hasta hace poco, ninguna mujer provocaba reacciones en él; y ahora dos hermosas chicas han puesto de cabeza su mundo. 

Llevaba un mes de conocer a Kykio, han salido regularmente, pero la chica es aún más cerrada que él. La mayoría de las veces se han visto después de la escuela, cuando ella practica arquería. Era hermoso tan sólo contemplarla cuando con esa frialdad disparaba la flecha y ésta se incrustaba justo en el centro del blanco. Era misteriosa, un mundo por conocer y era ese aire de misterio lo que la hacía ante sus ojos tan especial. En cambio,  Kagome parecía un libro abierto; la chica se ha abierto con él como casi nadie lo ha hecho en este mundo. Es por eso que le tiene tanto cariño, es bueno saber que eres especial para alguien y que ese alguien te tiene gran afecto. Ha tenido esa sensación tan agradable en pocas personas, y todas ellas mujeres: con su madre, con Rin y ahora con Kagome. 

Es por eso que tiene tanto miedo. ¿Qué haría Kagome si descubriera quién es él en realidad? Él no es un muchacho común y corriente; y cuando su hermano descubra el trato que tiene con Kagome seguramente le "ordenará" dejar esa relación. Y Sesshômaru lo descubrirá muy pronto, quizás demasiado pronto y en el peor lugar de todos. 

-Yasha estás muy pensativo- dijo la chica cuando los dos estaban adentro del taxi que los llevaría al museo- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Es tan sólo que…- el joven se volteó hacia ella, lucía impecable-… me has dejado sin habla, Kagome…-

Sólo Miroku sería capaz de lanzar una frase tan tonta como esa, pero en esos momentos era mejor una frase tonta que confesarle a Kagome la verdadera razón de su silencio. "Me has dejado sin habla" tampoco estaría mintiendo del todo, la chica lucía muy hermosa esta noche y eso no era ninguna mentira barata. 

-Buenas noches Kagome- Kouga, también vestido con un elegante esmoquin, estaba parado en la entrada principal del museo- tu padre se encuentra aún en la estación, coordinando a todas las unidades; yo me encargaré del cuidado interno del museo-

-Oh, es una lástima, también deseaba presentarle a Yasha- suspiró ella con tristeza- ¡Porque Kykio de repente se sintió mal!- 

-¿En serio? Espero se mejore pronto…- entonces Kouga respondió a la mirada desafiante que Yasha le ha estado aplicando desde que pronunció su discursillo de bienvenida-… veo que finalmente trajiste a "ese"-

Kagome tan sólo suspiró y obvió ese pequeño comentario mientras invitaba a Yasha a pasar al museo. 

-¿Qué, ahora eres portero? Te queda bien la profesión- se burló Yasha al pasar justo al lado de Kouga, quien tan sólo pudo observar cómo éste iba sonriente y llevando del brazo a Kagome. 

-Le haré callar sus ladridos- espetó, muy molesto y dolido. 

El museo era muy amplio y estaba perfectamente decorado para la ocasión. Yasha recorrió con la mirada el museo y sonrió para sus adentros; aquel había sido su lugar de trabajo hace unos meses atrás y ahora se encontraba recorriéndolo con calma y paciencia, como un invitado. ¡Qué ironías de la vida! A pesar de conocer cada rincón de ese museo en su mente, dejó que Kagome se lo mostrara como si aquella fuera la primera vez que siquiera hubiera visto ese enorme edificio. 

-¡Kagome!- la anciana Kaede le cortó el camino a la muchacha- ¡Te hemos estado buscando a ti y a tu hermana! 

-Lamento decirle que mi hermana no se sentía dispuesta- se excusó la joven mientras señalaba a Yasha- éste es mi amigo, Yasha… Yasha, ésta es Kaede Matsuyami, es la encargada del museo-

-Mucho gusto- la señora extendió su mano hacia el chico. 

Yasha murmuró un forzado "mucho gusto" al reconocer a la encargada del museo. Seguramente tuvo que responder a muchos interrogatorios luego del robo del Shikon no Tama y quizás estuvo a punto de perder su posición. Normalmente el no interactuaba con ninguna de las víctimas de sus robos, pero si lo hiciera regularmente con seguridad experimentaría la misma sensación de incomodidad cuando estrechó la mano de Kaede. ¡Y parecía conocer muy bien a Kagome! Además, Kagome obtuvo las invitaciones por la misma Nanase Urasue. ¿De dónde conocía a todas estas personas Kagome? Ella no vivía mal, pero tampoco estaba en la misma posición económica que Kaede Matsuyami o Nanase Urasue. ¿En qué trabajaría su padre? Kagome siempre decía que su padre vivía absorto en el trabajo, pero no recordaba que hubiera especificado su profesión. 

-Kagome…- llamó a la chica, quien estaba algo interesada en la vasija que tenía enfrente. 

-¿Si?- 

-Espero que no me taches de metido, pero me gustaría saber…-

-¡Yasha! ¿Eres tú, Yasha?- esa voz tan peculiar hizo que casi se le paralizara el corazón.  

Segundos antes de voltearse rogaba porque no se encontrara junto a Sesshômaru o cerca de él. Allí estaba una muy sonriente Rin, con un hermoso vestido negro y un no menos despampanante collar de diamantes que colgaba de su cuello; afortunadamente no estaba Sesshômaru en el perímetro visual. 

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Kagome, quien sonrió triunfante cuando él asintió. Quizás porque finalmente estaba obligado a dar explicaciones acerca de su vida privada. 

-No sabía que Sesshômaru hubiera conseguido un boleto para ti también- comentó la mujer mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a Yasha, quien se sonrosó enseguida. Nunca estaba preparado para las sorpresivas demostraciones de afecto de Rin y menos en lugares públicos.

-En… en… realidad vine… por otra invitación…- luego de ese comentario, Rin pareció notar la presencia de Kagome. Con cuidado Rin se acercó hasta la chica y la miró de pies a cabeza. 

-¡Yasha qué linda es tu amiga!- sonrió la mujer mientras muy quitada de la pena le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kagome- yo soy Rin, mucho gusto-

-Soy Kagome y es un placer- sonrió Kagome, aún algo sorprendida- la verdad es un gusto conocer a algún familiar de Yasha, él casi nunca habla de su familia…-

-Oh, pero no es porque no lo queramos- Rin hace un guiño a Kagome- lo que pasa es que no somos una familia tan tradicional, como sabrás…- 

-¡Rin!- Yasha intentó llamar su atención, debía impedir que Rin dijera algo de más o metiera la pata y su relación con Kagome se echara a perder. 

-No esperaba recibir sorpresas hasta mañana…- una fría voz se escuchó a espaldas de Yasha, quien cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, elevando al cielo una plegaria que le diera fuerzas. "Esto no puede estar pasándome" pensó el joven, quien reconocería la gélida presencia de su hermano mayor donde fuera. 

-Sesshômaru- Rin parecía muy feliz por su presencia, en contraste con Yasha- ¿Ya conseguiste los folletos?-

Por toda respuesta Sesshômaru le extendió el folleto de la exposición a Rin, quien simplemente sonrió y lo colocó en su bolsa de mano. 

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Yasha?- fue la tajante pregunta de Sesshômaru, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermano menor, cada vez más nervioso. 

-Sesshômaru- con un rápido movimiento Rin tomó por el brazo a Sesshômaru y le miró dulcemente- Yasha vino con una amiga-

Kagome sintió algo intimidada con la dura mirada de Sesshômaru, quien parecía inspeccionarla de pies a cabeza como para encontrarle algún defecto o error. ¿Sería posible que éste fuera el hermano de Yasha? Sesshômaru tenía una mirada muy diferente a la de Yasha, era una mirada fría e imponente; sus cabellos platinados no concordaban mucho con los cafés de Yasha y de un vistazo general, parecían dos extraños. Sin embargo, existía cierta familiaridad innegable en las facciones de ambos rostros, un parecido casi invisible, pero que inexplicablemente hace sentir sus lazos de sangre. 

-¿Quién es?- demandó saber con ese aire de superioridad mirando a su hermano. 

-Se llama…-

-Le pregunté a mi hermano, Rin- dijo Sesshômaru sin quitar la vista de encima a Yasha, quien tragó en seco. 

-Kagome me invitó a venir con ella, es una amiga- contestó Yasha, ya algo enojado por la falta de tacto que tuvo su hermano para con Kagome y la misma Rin- no tengo que rendirte cuentas sobre lo que hago-

-Cuando se trata…- pero los labios de Sesshômaru se vieron obstruidos por las manos de Rin, quien simplemente negó en silencio. 

-No irás a reprenderlo por algo tan tonto como eso ¿no Sesshômaru? Deja que los chicos la pasen bien- sonrió Rin. 

-Lamento que Yasha no le haya informado que iba a venir conmigo, señor- comentó Kagome quien le extendió la mano- mi nombre es Kagome y la verdad sí tenía ganas de conocerle, Yasha ha hablado mucho de usted-

-¿En serio?- Sesshômaru arqueó una ceja. Rin le dio un pequeño codazo para que accediera a tomar la mano de Kagome y a regañadientes Sesshômaru extendió su mano hacia la chica. Al ver que su hermano hacía ese gesto, Yasha vio una manera de librarse pronto de él. 

-Lamento no haberlos presentado formalmente; Kagome te presento a mi hermano Sesshômaru y a Rin, su prometida- con una sonrisa triunfante y enfatizando demasiado en "su prometida", Yasha observó la cara de su hermano mayor retorcerse de rabia. Rin tan sólo emitió una risa divertida. 

-Creo que Sesshômaru y yo les dejaremos solos, pero tendremos los ojos sobre ti querido Yasha- Rin le hizo un guiño mientras reía divertida ante la actitud de su "prometido"- más te vale que trates bien a la señorita Kagome-

-¿Tú crees que eso fue divertido?- comentó Sesshômaru, aún enojado por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar- ya le enseñaré yo a ese niño a respetar y si piensa que puede…-

-Relájate Sesshômaru, Yasha es sólo aceptó la invitación de una amiga a la que tiene aprecio ¿no crees que deberías alegrarte en vez de estarte enojando como niño consentido?-

-¿Cómo te…?- pero Sesshômaru tan sólo suspiró fastidiado, Rin era la única que podía llamarle "niño consentido" y seguir viviendo.- ¿Crees que eso es bueno?- 

-Para que la chica le haya invitado y además Yasha haya aceptado; quiere decir que le tiene afecto a Kagome. Pienso que está excelente que Yasha se relacione con gente aparte de nosotros, él no es como Miroku que enseguida puede encontrarse en ambiente en cualquier fiesta o reunión ni tampoco como Sango que sabe cómo entablar conversación con rapidez. Es bueno que haya encontrado a una amiga ¿no ves lo feliz que luce esta noche?- dice mientras dirige su mirada hacia Yasha, quien le sonríe algo nervioso a Kagome, seguramente por lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos. 

-Como digas- murmuró Sesshômaru, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-Deberías ponerle un poquito más de empeño Sesshômaru, Yasha te necesita, eres la única familia que tiene; y tal vez suene cursi, pero eres lo único que le queda en el mundo. Quizás deberías dejar el papel de jefe y jugar más el papel de hermano mayor; creo que sería lo mejor para ambos- Rin creyó ver un destello de calidez en los ojos de Sesshômaru cuando ella pronunció esas palabras, pero tal vez era tan sólo una trampa de su cerebro y corazón, quienes soñaban ver a Yasha y Sesshômaru unidos como una familia algún día. 

-Deberíamos prestar atención a la vigilancia, Miroku necesita esos datos- comentó mientras observaba a unos cinco policías que recibían órdenes de un joven que parecía tener más rango. Rin tan sólo asintió, sólo porque esta vez Sesshômaru le dejó hablar sin interrumpirla, esperaba que quizás aquellas palabras hicieran algo de eco en su mente o hicieran mella en su corazón. 

-Perdona la actitud de Sesshômaru- se disculpó Yasha por quinta vez, muy avergonzado por la actitud tan grosera que adoptó su hermano para con Kagome, pero ésta nuevamente volvió a negar con firmeza-… es que, verás, así es él… normalmente…-

-No te preocupes- Kagome se acercó hasta él, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- me dio mucho gusto conocer a tu hermano ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él asistiría?-

-No supe cómo tomarías el hecho- suspiró Yasha, contemplando a Kagome. "¡Maldición!" pensó mientras trataba de desviar su mirada con inútiles resultados. Es que en verdad era todo un espectáculo admirarla. 

-Me agradó conocer a tu hermano, en serio- afirmó ella, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- siento que te conozco un poco más-

"Temo que nunca llegues a conocerme lo suficiente" pensó Yasha con tristeza mientras le ofrecía su brazo a la chica para que ambos continuaran recorriendo el museo. Él, que usualmente no crea lazos con nadie con rapidez ni toma confianza tan fácilmente; se encontraba llevando de la mano a una chica que no llevaba ni tres meses de conocer, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. ¿Qué ocurría? Ha estado formulándose aquella pregunta desde hace un tiempo, pero jamás encuentra una respuesta en concreto. Comparte con Kagome un lazo especial y demasiado fuerte como para querer romperlo, pero cada vez que miraba los objetos expuestos en aquel museo, recordaba quién era y qué hacía en este mundo. Luego observaba la mirada despreocupada de Kagome, quien le sonreía ampliamente y no podía evitar que el corazón le pesara demasiado. Si alguna vez tuviera que dejar de ver esa sonrisa seguramente se desangraría de dolor. 

-Estás muy pensativo esta noche- comentó la muchacha mientras le contemplaba- ¿seguro que no hay nada que te moleste?-

-Para nada- suspiró Yasha, sin quitarle la vista de encima-tan sólo estoy contemplándote-

Kagome se ruborizó nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces sus mejillas se han teñido de rosado con tanta facilidad? Esta noche ha perdido la cuenta de sus sonrojos, han sido demasiado constantes y demasiado repentinos. Pocas veces se ha sentido tan extraña en presencia de un chico, con Yasha ha descubierto que su corazón puede emitir complejos sentimientos que ella aún no quisiera darles nombre propio. ¿Para qué? Quizás sólo lograría asustarse ella misma y asustar a Yasha, eso no es lo que desea. 

-La estoy pasando muy bien- comentó Yasha mientras le hacía un guiño y, tomando su mano, la acercaba hacia él- y debo hacerte una confesión: siempre he odiado vestirme de etiqueta y venir a presenciar eventos como éste-

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Kagome ante tan repentina confesión- ¿Cómo es que te veo tan atento, entonces?-

-Digamos que es la compañía quien hace interesante esta velada- sonrió ampliamente. 

En un lugar más apartado del bullicio de la prensa, los coleccionistas y los invitados en general, se encontraba una mujer con un largo vestido azul oscuro, que resaltaba su esbelta figura; sus cabellos cafés oscuros están recogidos en un elegante moño y lleva colgado al cuello un delicado collar con un pequeñísimo dije en forma de araña. Para cualquier curioso la pequeñísima araña puede resultar muy bonita u original, pero para Kagura es la representación de la esclavitud a la que es sometida. Es la manera que tiene Naraku de decirle "siempre me pertenecerás". 

"Si he tenido noches largas gracias a Naraku" pensó mientras bebía un sorbo de vino blanco "debería anotar esta en la lista de las cinco primeras. En verdad necesito unas buenas vacaciones". Suspiró mientras pensaba en la plática que ha tenido con Naraku el día de hoy. Si bien sabe que negociar su salida de la compañía es aún demasiado prematuro, por lo menos ha conseguido que Naraku le prometa darle unas vacaciones luego de terminar con Sesshômaru y el resto de su grupo. Una vez esté de 'vacaciones', quizás pueda escapar de una vez por todas del hilo invisible que la ata a Naraku irremediablemente. 

No ha quitado la vista de encima a Sesshômaru desde que éste entró en el museo, acompañado por una hermosa mujer de quien no se ha separado en prácticamente toda la velada. ¿Quién sería ella? Naraku le ha descrito a Sesshômaru como un hombre frío y quizás solitario, pero Kagura piensa que aquella mujer seguramente significa algo importante, porque no pareciera que la ha llevado solamente para guardar las apariencias. Pero esas son trivialidades en las que un hombre no se fijaría, una mujer como ella, dotada de ese sexto sentido tan privilegiado y bien desarrollado, son datos que nota enseguida. 

El blanco de sus miradas parecía estar muy absorto en averiguar cualquier detalle acerca del museo, pues ni siquiera ha cruzado mirada con ella ni tiene actitud de sospechar que está allí precisamente para seguir todos sus movimientos. 

-Oh, Sesshômaru, no lo sabes pero quizás seas mi boleto a la libertad- 

-Ha sido una velada maravillosa- comentó Yasha, cuando las personas empezaban a hacer ademanes de retirarse. 

-Sí, pero se ha extendido más de lo previsto- señaló Kagome, quien se llevó la mano derecha hacia la boca para disimular un pequeño bostezo- lo primero que haré al llegar a casa será tirarme en camita y dormir… estoy muy cansada-

Yasha intentó responder ante el comentario de la joven, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar que él tal vez ni siquiera podría dormir aquella noche. "¡Qué perra vida!" pensó con desgano mientras emitía un leve bostezo. Pasó su hombro por el de Kagome y ambos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia la entrada. 

-Te llevaré a casa en cuanto consiga un vehículo ¿te parece?- sonrió el joven. 

-Yasha-

-¿Si?-

-Sólo quería… yo sólo…- Kagome hablaba algo bajito, por lo que Yasha se inclinó hacia ella para escucharla mejor- quería agradecerte por acompañarme esta noche, la he pasado muy bien…-

Justo en ese instante, Kagome alzó la mirada y se sorprendió muchísimo al encontrarse cara a cara con Yasha, quien sintió un latigazo frío en la espalda ante la inesperada cercanía de sus rostros. La distancia entre ambos era tan corta que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de separarse ni tampoco de articular palabra. 

Kagome era muy bonita, quizás ¿por qué no? Hasta más bonita que Kykio. Lo que le llamaba la atención de Kagome era justo lo contrario que tanto le atraía de Kykio: Kagome era transparente y pura, con su alma de máscara. Ella no tenía nada que esconderle ni nada que ocultarle, ella simplemente le ofrecía su sinceridad plena. Era por eso que era tan especial, ninguna otra persona ha tenido tanta confianza en él, era esa confianza lo que hacía crecer ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho. 

"Hay momentos en la vida, Yasha, en los cuales es mejor dejarse llevar" escuchó a Miroku decirle alguna vez, quizás éste era uno de esos momentos. Su mano inconscientemente se posó en la cintura de Kagome, un impulso demasiado poderoso le instó a mantenerla allí, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella, quien tan sólo permanecía mirándole fijamente. Con más confianza llevó su otra mano hacia la cintura de Kagome, atrayéndola hacia él con suavidad. Seguramente para que esto ocurriera transcurrieron no más que unos segundos, pero para el cerebro de Yasha fue quizás más que una eternidad. 

-Kagome yo…- él no tenía prácticamente que hablar siquiera, sus labios estaban tan cerca de ella que Kagome los podía leer perfectamente. 

-¿Si?-

-Tú me…-

Un carraspeo hizo que Yasha detuviera sus palabras y aquel extraño impulso que se hubo apoderado de su ser minutos antes, se esfumara, literalmente. Yasha sintió que una vena le saltó en su frente al ver la enojada mirada de Kouga, quien estaba a pocos metros de ellos. 

-Tu padre te quiere en casa…- comentó Kouga, como ignorando el espectáculo presenciado-… me pidió que te llevara personalmente…-

-¿Eh?- Kagome apenas parecía asimilar las palabras de Kouga, como si despertara de un gran letargo. 

-Que nos vamos a casa… ahora- enfatizó mucho la última palabra, pero al tratar de tomar a Kagome por el hombro, la mano de Yasha lo alejó con brusquedad. 

-Ha venido conmigo, soy yo quien la dejaré en casa- comentó, sin disimular su enojo por la presencia de Kouga. 

Sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro, hizo que su temperatura descendiera un poco puesto que reconoció la dulce mano de Rin.

-Yasha, Sesshômaru pide que vengas con nosotros…- dijo ella, más en un tono de súplica que otro en particular. 

Debido a su descuido, Kouga ya le apartó lo suficiente de Kagome, aunque ella también parecía muy molesta por la interrupción de su amigo y no parecía mirarle con muy buena cara. Yasha estaba a punto de abrir su boca para protestar, pero varios metros más atrás de Rin se encontraba la impasible silueta de su hermano y por su amenazante mirada estaba seguro que era mejor no discutir. 

-Está bien Yasha, tampoco deseo enojar a mi padre- suspiró la chica y luego como recordando algo, exclamó- además mi hermana no se encuentra muy bien, será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está; nos veremos pronto- aseguró ella mientras le sonreía a manera de despedida. Rin también le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, el cual la chica correspondió.  

Yasha asintió pesadamente mientras veía a Kagome adelantarse al paso de Kouga y salir con actitud molesta por la entrada principal. Tan molestaba iba, que pareció intentar darle un porrazo en la cara a Kouga quien iba a unos pasos detrás de ella. Yasha no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa al presenciar esto, por lo menos sabía que Kagome estaría algunos días muy enojada con Kouga y eso le hizo sentirse muy aliviado. 

Como Sesshômaru nunca reparaba en gastos, Yasha no se sorprendió al ver una reluciente limosina de color negro esperando por ellos. 

-Buenas noches Sesshômaru, Rin, Yasha…- saludó alegremente Miroku desde el asiento del conductor. Segundos después, el joven se volteó un poco extrañado hacia el trío- ¡¿Yasha?! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-

-No preguntes…- farfulló Yasha, le molestaba cuando todos insisten en meterse en su vida privada.  

-Oh, es que ha venido con una amiga- dijo Rin alegremente. 

-¿Una amiga, eh?- aunque Miroku ya estaba de espaldas a él, Yasha pudo imaginar perfectamente la sonrisa burlona que se dibujaba en sus labios- pues eso sí que es una sorpresa. ¡Oh, espera! ¿Acaso se trata de la linda chica que me presentaste la otra vez? Si es así te felicito Yasha, tienes muy buen gusto-

-¿La conoces? ¿Verdad que es un encanto?- seguía Rin la conversación, no sabía si porque en verdad se emocionaba por lo ocurrido o porque simplemente tenía ánimos de ponerlo en vergüenza. 

-Verdaderamente encantadora- suspiró Miroku en ese tono tan "sublime" que utilizaba al referirse a una mujer atractiva- muy bien Yasha, eso quiere decir que mis consejos no caen en oídos sordos, después de todo- 

Yasha no sería capaz de confesarle a Miroku que recordó su consejo de "dejarse llevar", puesto que sería inclinar su orgullo. Intentó enfocar su mente en el trabajo que le esperaba con las primeras luces del alba, pero sus pensamientos siempre terminaban con la interrogante de qué hubiera ocurrido si Kouga no hubiera hecho su entrada 'triunfal' justo en ese instante. 

**CONTINUAR**

**Notitas: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que demoré un poco más de una semana, pero salí de casa por unos días y no tuve acceso a la computadora. Afortunadamente regresé con las energías renovadas.**

**Ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito y por eso no los traumo con tantas notas de autora, deben estar hartos de tanta letra jeje xD. Sólo puedo decirles que ahora se viene lo bueno. **

**Mis mails están a su disposición meiko@wings.distant-sky.org o mei_akiyama@yahoo.com para cualquier comentario o duda. Y gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, valen oro muchachos! **


	10. Un Diamante en Bruto

**Sin Rastro **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama. **

**Capítulo 10: "Un Diamante en Bruto". **

El reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio marcaba las seis con treinta minutos, aún tenía quince minutos antes de iniciar su labor. Como no le gusta ser esclava de un reloj y detesta estar mirándolo con frecuencia, siempre coloca la alarma. 

Observa su estudio desde el umbral de la puerta, allí se encuentran todos los materiales que necesita para "trabajar": computadoras de la más alta tecnología, muchos discos con montones de programas para infiltrarse en casi cualquier computadora, no importa cuán alto sea su sistema de seguridad. Lo bueno es que Sesshômaru nunca escatima en gastos cuando ella le recomienda algún programa o sistema nuevo, a veces ni siquiera tiene que pedirlo. Una vez nada más le comentó acerca de un programa especial de pasada a Yakken y, sorpresivamente unos días después un mensajero le entregaba un paquete: era el programa del que hablaba. Por lo menos era la manera de saber que Sesshômaru estaba complacido con el trabajo que realizaba para la compañía. 

Y su trabajo, para ella, era el mejor que puede haber. Y muchas veces, como en ésta ocasión, puede realizar perfectamente la labor desde casa, con plato de cereal y un vaso de leche sobre su escritorio. Y, por supuesto, la impasible presencia de Kirara, quien tenía su cestita de dormir en aquel estudio. La gatita crema aún permanecía dormitando en la cesta mencionada, colocada en un rincón a la izquierda del escritorio. Sango tomó asiento mientras extendía su cuchara hacia el plato de cereal y probaba un bocado. El cereal tenía trocitos de malva, era su favorito; lamentablemente no pudo disfrutarlo demasiado porque a los pocos minutos la alarma empezó a sonar, indicándole que ya eran las siete menos quince. 

-Bien…- suspiró mientras dejaba el vaso de leche e insertaba el disco. La pantalla de su computador se volvió azul, con un recuadro gris en el centro que le pedía una identificación con su respectiva contraseña, Sango observó un pequeño papelito mientras tecleaba-… empecemos esto de una vez…- 

Nuevamente un recuadro más pequeño, esta vez de un color rojo, apareció en la pantalla del computador. "¿Instalar programa?" tenía en letras blancas. El programa en el disco de Sango era un pequeño virus, no muy complejo pero sí muy difícil de localizar y tendría entretenidos a los del equipo técnico un par de horas, lo suficiente para causar caos del otro lado de la ciudad. Sango le dio a "aceptar", para luego colocarse un pequeño audífono en su oído derecho; era un dispositivo para poder comunicarse con Sesshômaru o con cualquier otro miembro.

-Está hecho…- dijo Sango fuerte y claro, una vez más su trabajo estaba bien hecho. 

_"Copiado…" _Escuchó que le respondían, fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para reconocer la voz de su interlocutor, pero por lo menos estaba segura que su mensaje fue escuchado. Su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora dependía de los demás completar la operación. 

-Bien, supongo que mientras tengamos noticias podré disfrutar del desayuno…- le comentó Sango a Kirara, quien miraba atentamente cómo su dueña tomaba el plato de cereal y con despreocupación se llevaba una cucharada a la boca. 

Al divisar el museo a pocos metros de él, sintió como si su corazón se encogiera. Desde esa distancia pudo comprobar claramente que habían cuatro unidades policiales estacionadas; seguramente para servirle de escolta. Aunque sabía que todos los detalles estaban muy bien calculados, no podía evitar ponerse un poco nervioso, lleva demasiados años en este negocio, los suficientes como para saber que en cuestión de segundos en mejor plan puede desmoronarse por la razón más inesperada. 

Estacionó el camión detrás de un auto policial y descendió con tranquilidad. No hubo ni siquiera puesto bien los pies en el suelo cuando un joven se le acercó, tenía una mirada inquisitiva y se colocó justo frente a él. Yakken era mucho más bajito que el recién llegado, quien le miraba desde arriba con cierta arrogancia. 

-¿Es usted Yusuke Misaki?- preguntó el joven, mirando un papel. 

-Así es- Yakken le extendió su identificación. Ahora estaba irreconocible: entre Sango y Rin le colocaron una peluca de largos cabellos café que tocaban sus hombros, y Sesshômaru insistió en que se dejara crecer la barba; además Miroku le recomendó que se colocara lentes de contacto y es por eso que luce unos ojos azul claro. 

Sintió sus manos sudar al contemplar cómo el joven agente miraba al derecho y al revés su credencial. Pocos minutos después, se apareció a un hombre que él ya conocía muy bien: Higurashi Myoga, el comandante en jefe de la policía. El recién llegado colocó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. 

-¿Todo bien, Kouga?- 

El joven agente, Kouga, dejó de concentrarse en la credencial, para dirigirle una última mirada penetrante a "Yusuke Misaki" y le devolvió el carnet. 

-Sí, comandante, todo bien- al escuchar esas palabras, Yakken sintió verdadero alivio. 

-Bueno, antes que la Señora Urasue empiece a quejarse de nuestra falta de puntualidad, será mejor que subamos la mercancía- repuso Myoga, muy sonriente- mis hombres le ayudarán, no se preocupe…-

-Agradezco su consideración- carraspeó Yakken, introduciendo el carnet en el bolsillo de su abrigo. 

Aunque no lo parecía la noche anterior, la preciada colección de Urasue era más difícil de transportar que lo Yakken imaginó. Cajas y cajas seguían saliendo por la puerta principal del museo e iban a parar a la parte trasera del camión. Mientras lo guardias llevaban las cajas, Yakken empezó a inspeccionar con más tranquilidad el panorama: había cuatro autos y dieciséis agentes policiales. Era seis más que el cálculo hecho por Sesshômaru semanas antes y era poco probable que los dieciséis se unieran a la futura persecución de Yasha, lo más seguro es que algunos se quedaran con él para seguir protegiendo el camión. Al menos esperaba que fueran menos de la mitad, de esa manera serían presa fácil para Miroku y Sesshômaru, quienes aparecerían luego de la distracción que provocaría Yasha.

Sin tener idea que planeaban un robo en sus propias narices, el comandante Higurashi emitió un largo bostezo. No durmió casi nada la noche anterior, se la pasó metido en la comandancia dando las últimas instrucciones y ultimando todos los detalles porque estaba vez no deseaba ningún tipo de error o alguna sorpresa por parte de los Inu. Todo ha quedado tan perfecto que siente que esta vez valdrá la pena sentir que sus párpados le queman, sintió una palmada sobre su hombro y volteó, comprobando que era un preocupado Kouga. 

-¿Está bien, señor? Si quiere puedo encargarme de todo…- pero se detuvo al ver un mal gesto de su superior. 

-Tengo que encargarme personalmente, Kouga- espetó, algo molesto por el comentario y también por la falta de sueño- luego que dejemos esta mercancía me tomaré dos días, además tengo que pasar tiempo con mi familia ¿Qué tal Kikyo y Kagome ayer? Imagino lo hermosas que debieron estar…- suspiró el hombre pensando en sus dos hijas y se le iluminó el cansado rostro. 

-En realidad Kikyou se sintió indispuesta- al ver la cara de espanto de Myoga procedió a calmarle- pero hablé con Midoriko la noche anterior, ella asegura que no es nada grave y pues, yo le creo- sonrió Kouga- Midoriko sabe de estas cosas…-

-No veo la hora que esto termine- suspiró Myoga con desdén. Kagome tenía razón, necesitaba unas largas vacaciones; pero no antes de atrapar a los Inu y ésta vez sentía que estaba más cerca que nunca. Además, jamás abandonaría la investigación ahora que relacionaba a los Inu con la muerte de su esposa. Si entre ellos estaba el asesino él lo encontraría y ya se encargaría que pasara el resto de su miserable vida en la cárcel. 

Su captura también se la debía a Kouga, por culpa de aquel maldito asesino el joven quedó sin padre a una temprana edad. Nunca le ha visto quejarse por su ausencia, pero cada vez que observa la fotografía de él que Kouga tiene sobre su escritorio, siempre le sobreviene una extraña sensación en es estómago. Tal vez tristeza, quizás culpabilidad; es por ello que al sentir al asesino más cerca que nunca, jamás se rendirá hasta dar con él. "Diez largos años… que no han pasado en balde…" piensa mientras contempla a su asistente supervisar las últimas dos cajas. La mercancía está en el camión. 

-Señor Misaki- Myoga se inclinó hacia el pequeño hombre, señalando hacia el camión. 

Yakken respiró hondo y, haciendo una leve inclinación pasó de largo entre el comandante y su joven asistente. De un salto quedó detrás del timón del vehículo, al hacer girar las llaves y escuchar el motor supo que el verdadero robo había comenzado. Con el mayor disimulo, se colocó un pequeño dispositivo en su oreja izquierda, el cual sería accionado en breves minutos. 

Dos patrullas se colocaron por delante de él y supuso que las otras dos se quedaron a cubrirle la retaguardia. Era la típica estrategia al momento de transportar cargas importantes, así no sería tan fácil que cualquier auto pudiera acercarse a él. Sin embargo, lo que la policía no esperaba, era que el ataque llegara desde arriba. 

Iba a una velocidad media, con cuidado dirigió su mirada hacia los edificios que rodeaban el sitio. Faltaban por lo menos dos calles más antes que pasaran por el sitio en donde Yasha se encontraba. Todo estuvo fríamente calculado desde el principio, eso corrió por cuenta de Miroku, quien para estos momentos debe estar con Sesshômaru esperando que él les de la señal para actuar. 

La calle que Yakken esperaba era un poco estrecha, en una de las zonas más modestas de la ciudad. La policía siempre la escogía porque, según ellos, era una especie de atajo. Los viejos y pequeños edificios nunca tenían más de cinco pisos y casi siempre tenían una azotea muy amplia en el último de ellos. En el séptimo edificio a mano derecha, de tres pisos y de un color marrón intenso; estaba Yasha sobre la motocicleta. Todo estaba tan bien calculado que Yakken creyó escuchar para sus adentros el ruido del motor, preparándose para actuar. Faltaban unos escasos minutos para que el camión pasara justo debajo de ese edificio, Yasha ya debía estar a pocos metros del borde de la azotea, listo para dar su salto. Recuerda que Rin estaba un poco asustada, ya que Yasha no debía demorarse mucho en saltar, si se demoraba unos segundos más podría caer en la calle y no sobre el camión y el robo podría arruinarse. Aunque Sesshômaru tenía preparado un plan de contingencia en caso que aquello sucediera, al parecer confiaba plenamente en que su hermano cayera justo como lo tenían planeado, pero para Rin la seguridad del joven iba primero y la noche anterior le hizo prometer unas mil veces que se cuidaría, además de mandarle sincronizar su reloj con el de Yakken al menos un centenar de ocasiones. 

Pero cuando Yakken sintió como su un gran bloque cayera justo sobre su espalda, acompañado de un fuerte ruido; supo que Yasha hizo perfectamente su trabajo. Automáticamente, frenó el auto, aparentando sorpresa. El siguiente paso de Yasha era cortar con un cuchillo especial la parte de arriba del camión, para así entrar al sitio de carga y fingir el robo. 

Para Yasha cortar la pared hecha de zinc no representaría mayor problema, puesto que por órdenes de Sesshômaru la parte superior de aquel camión fue reemplazada por un material original más fácil de cortar. Le tomaría unos cincos minutos como máximo hacer un hoyo por el cual introducirse. Esto le recordó a Yakken una conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior…

_-¿Cinco minutos?- se exaltó Rin, quien seguía demasiado nerviosa- ¡Es demasiado tiempo!-_

_-Por favor- suspiró Yasha, con aire de superioridad- apuesto a que puedo hacerlo en menor tiempo, no será ningún problema…-_

_-¡Recuerda que vas a estar rodeado de policías!- espetó Rin- ¿Cuánto tiempo se requiere para apretar un gatillo? ¿Segundos?-_

_-Calma Rin…- comentó Sesshômaru con voz impasible-… créeme, los policías van a estar tan sorprendidos que no tendrán tiempo de reaccionar, eso te lo aseguro. Ahora deja de preocuparte por la suerte de mi medio hermano…- _

Efectivamente, Sesshômaru tenía razón, todas las unidades estaban demasiado sorprendidas como para reaccionar siquiera. 

Kouga, que iba en una de las patrullas de la retaguardia tan sólo vio como una especie de rayo negro salía inexplicablemente de la nada y aterrizaba sobre el camión. "¿Pero qué demonios…?" 

Más o menos las mismas interrogantes se planteaban en la mente de Myoga, quien se hallaba delante del camión pero el ruido obligó a voltear hacia atrás, sin poder creerse el espectáculo. Cuando organizó a los tres subordinados que iban junto con él en el vehículo y a los otros cuatro, se dio cuenta que era tarde. El piloto de la motocicleta había desaparecido misteriosamente, y por no ocasionar un tiroteo en aquel barrio, Myoga dio órdenes a sus hombres que no dispararan. Kouga y el resto de los policías también permanecían apuntando hacia el camión, pero ninguno de ellos podía disparar sin la orden del comandante. 

Entonces, sorpresivamente la puerta trasera del camión se abrió, dando paso a una espesa cortina de humo. Myoga y el resto de sus agentes instintivamente cerraron los ojos; Myoga sintió una intensa picazón la nariz y un fuerte ardor en la garganta, aquellas sensaciones hicieron doblar sus rodillas casi hasta el suelo. Sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro, como preocupado que se fuera a precipitar al suelo. 

Cuando Myoga pudo poder sus cinco sentidos en orden, al igual que el resto de sus hombres, notó que el desconocido ya estaba nuevamente sobre la moto y enseñaba su dedo pulgar en una seña victoriosa a la vez que hacía un guiño. Myoga notó que al respaldo del asiento llevaba una cantidad considerable de mercancía. "¡Rayos!" pensó mientras alcanzaba su pistola, pero con un salto magnífico la moto quedó sobre la carretera. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, el misterioso joven encendió la moto y con rápido movimiento le dio a "Yusuke Misaki" un golpe en plena cara, el chofer descendió del camión en toda la confusión, quizás asustado por lo ocurrido. 

Con ágiles movimientos, la moto pasó por el lado de los oficiales, quienes al final parecieron reaccionar y empezaron a dispararle pero o el joven era demasiado hábil o ya estaban a demasiada distancia como para acertar al blanco. 

-¿Qué esperan?- gritó Myoga furioso- ¡Hay que seguir a ese maldito!-

-¡Comandante!- Kouga señaló al señor Misaki, quien sangraba gravemente por la nariz. Myoga respiró hondo y le señaló a los tres hombres que estaban con Kouga.

-Ustedes se encargan de él, Kouga tú vienes conmigo. ¡Apresúrense!- 

Yakken dejó que un oficial le colocara en pañuelo en la nariz, el cual inmediatamente se tiño de un intenso color rojo. "Cuando esto termine, le daré a Yasha una golpiza para que se acuerde de mí" pensó mientras se retorcía de la rabia. Era parte del plan que Yasha le diera un "leve" golpe, pero el chico se inspiró demasiado en su trabajo.

-Hecho…- dijo Yakken, fuerte y claro, aunque los tres oficiales al parecer no le escucharon porque estaban mandando más unidades para perseguir a Yasha. "Oh no" pensó Yakken, algo preocupado "espero que el muchacho pueda librarse de todos ellos". Esperaba que Sesshômaru y Miroku hubieran escuchado su llamado.

Observó la calle en la que estaban parados. Era una calle prácticamente desierta, y en la esquina derecha había un callejón sin salida. Además, las personas de ese lugar no le gustaban meterse en problemas y jamás daban detalles a la policía. No pudieron escoger un lugar mejor para el robo, una vez más, todo calculado gracias a la mente maestra de Miroku. 

Cerró sus ojos, intentando liberar las tensiones de ese día. Su parte del robo ha terminado, ahora recién inicia la de Yasha, tan sólo espera que al muchacho le vaya bien. 

-¡Oiga…!- y luego de aquella exclamación, escuchó como un cuerpo caía al suelo. Un guardia menos. Luego escuchó un disparo, pero ni siquiera se inmutó en mover sus párpados, pocos segundos después escuchó dos ruidos como el primero. Los tres guardias han quedado fuera de juego. 

-Bien Yakken- escuchó la aprobación de Sesshômaru, aún con los ojos cerrados-… ahora nos toca robar esto- 

-Vaya si Yasha se esmeró ¿no?- escuchó la divertida voz de Miroku, seguramente viendo el pañuelo ensangrentado.

-Haz un comentario más sobre esto, chico…- le amenazó.

-Una bromita, Yakken…- 

No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo llevaba recorriendo aquellas calles con el ruido de las sirenas policiales detrás de él. "Ese ruido infernal ya me está mareando" pensaba mientras observaba las reservas de combustible, aún le quedaba suficiente como para seguir distrayendo a la policía. "Espero que esos tres hayan hecho bien su trabajo" pensó, y al ver cómo resaltaba el color rojo sangre en sus negros guantes no pudo evitar una sonrisa. "seguramente Yakken debe estar deseando colocar sus manos sobre mi cuello" pensó sin temor a equivocarse. 

Dejando a un lado la modestia, su actuación fue espectacular, estaba seguro que muy pocos en la compañía han logrado algo como eso. Sus acciones se realizaron en un tiempo menor a diez minutos, pero estaba claro que para la policía representó mucho más. Seguramente vieron todo en cámara lenta, cómo él les pasaba por encima de sus narices. "Eso es para enseñarle a Sesshômaru quién es el mejor" mientras pensaba aquello, la sonrisa de satisfacción no se borraba de su rostro. 

"Inu-Yasha"era la voz de Miroku, casi había olvidado que llevaba el audífono prendido de su oreja izquierda. 

-He dicho que no me llames así- espetó Yasha, en realidad sí le agradaba cómo sonaba el "Inu-Yasha" pero jamás le daría el gusto a Miroku. 

"Vamos, no te enojes" la voz de Miroku sonaba muy tranquila, aunque Yasha no escuchaba muy bien debido al sonido de las sirenas y la calle. 

"Déjense de estupideces" era la clara voz de su hermano mayor "Yasha han mandado más unidades por ti".

-¡Oh, no te preocupes!- Yasha rió con un aire de superioridad- ¡Son unos incompetentes, yo podré con ellos!-

"¡No es el momento de hacerse el héroe!" Sesshômaru estaba muy enojado "si te atrapan la compañía estará en peligro".

-Jamás dejaré que esos estúpidos me pongan un dedo encima- aseguró Yasha, sin dejar de reír- no te preocupes por mí hermanito, tú termina de hacer tu labor-

"¿Cómo te atreves…?"

Pero Yasha no pudo seguir prestándole atención al regaño de su hermano. Una patrulla salió de un cruce y se estacionó lateralmente, cerrándole el paso. 

"¡Maldición!" pensó Yasha, sorprendido "Sesshômaru tenía razón". 

_"¿Y qué? ¿Vas a dejar que una estúpida patrulla te cierre el paso?". _Una vocecita muy parecida a la suya le interrogó internamente. Era cierto, ¿ha llegado tan lejos para que una tonta patrulla le cierre el paso? Además, no iba a darle la razón a su hermano, jamás lo atraparían. Y no ha practicado incansablemente por un mes entero para que la policía lo capture. 

-Claro que no- murmuró mientras se detenía unos minutos. El policía abrió la puerta del vehículo, seguramente pensando que el joven se ha rendido. "¡Qué ingenuos son todos!" rió Yasha para sus adentros. Las sirenas de las otras patrullas cada vez se hacían más intensas, los autos se están acercando cada vez más, ya no hay tiempo. 

Encendió el motor y se precipitó hacia la patrulla a toda velocidad. El policía estaba tan seguro que el joven iba a estrellarse contra él, que del susto dejó caer la pistola al suelo y el instinto le hizo cubrirse las manos. 

Pero lo que el policía ignoraba era que Yasha no tenía ninguna intención de cometer un suicidio, él tenía otros planes muy distintos. "Además, cuando termine este trabajo, podré restregarle en la cara a Sesshômaru que soy el mejor" pensaba, a medida que se aproximaba al vehículo. "Y quien sabe, a lo mejor invite a salir a Kagome, después de todo me tienen que pagar muy bien" pensó sonriente, imaginando todo el dinero que recibiría. 

El tembloroso policía escuchaba el ruido del motor acercándose y sentía que a cada segundo su vida estaba llegando a su fin. Pero cuando menos lo esperó, sintió aquel intenso ruido arriba de su cabeza y luego, ya el ruido se encontraba muy lejos de él. Abrió los ojos, comprendiendo finalmente lo ocurrido. 

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó, mirando cómo el joven se alejaba de él, del otro lado del auto. 

-¿Cómo ha sido…?- Kouga se acercó corriendo hacia la patrulla. La motocicleta dio un tremendo salto y pasó por encima del vehículo, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Una ira se apoderó de él, ahora más que nunca se sentía con el deber de atrapar a ese tipo. Con un rápido movimiento quitó al policía que iba en ese coche y tomó las llaves, con un giro rápido enderezó el auto y pisó con fuerza el acelerador. 

-De mí no te escapas- murmuró mientras perseguía la motocicleta. 

-¡Kouga!- Myoga iba en la última patrulla y llegó más tarde al lugar de los hechos. Al ver a su joven asistente precipitarse tras el delincuente sintió un poco de temor por él. Kouga ha hecho varios simulacros de persecución en sus años de estudios, pero jamás ha participado en una, y no es muy recomendable que en su primera persecución se aventure solo. Estuvo a punto de hacer un gesto para que le prestaran una patrulla cuando el agente Tsukino le llamó. 

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Sí comandante, tenemos un problema con la unidad que se quedó con el camión- suspiró Tsukino, algo sudoroso. 

-¿Qué ocurre exactamente?- preguntó Myoga, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. 

-No nos responden… y tememos lo peor…- Tsukino dijo con un hilo de voz. 

Myoga se quedó estático por unos minutos, como analizando la situación. Recordó a la motocicleta, su conductor parecía tener muchas ganas de llamar la atención y que le persiguieran hasta el fin del mundo, de ser necesario y, además, nunca robó la mercancía en su totalidad. Tal vez eso quisiera decir…

-¡¡Maldita sea!!- exclamó Myoga, comprendiendo la situación- ¡¡Todas las unidades regresen!! ¡¡A todas las quiero en el sitio donde dejamos el camión!! ¡¡Ahora!!- 

-¿Y Kouga, señor?- preguntó Tsukino, carraspeando un poco. 

Myoga Higurashi temió mucho por aquel jovencito, a quien quería como a un hijo; pero si Kouga estaba cumpliendo con su deber, él también debía hacer lo mismo. 

-Él sabrá cuidarse solo- suspiró, para luego mirar al resto de sus hombres- ¿No oyeron? ¡¡A sus autos, ya!!-

Durante el camino, el comandante Higurashi se sintió derrotado, una vez más. ¿Cómo ha podido dejarse engañar tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes que todo aquello era una farsa? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no pudo dejar a dos patrullas, por lo menos, custodiando el camión? Con la rapidez de los hechos no pudo pensar con claridad, todo se dio demasiado rápido y confuso. 

Pensó en Kagome, en la promesa que le ha hecho unas semanas atrás. 

"Prométeme que cuando captures a esa banda de ladrones te tomarás unas merecidas vacaciones" escuchaba la dulce voz de su hija, suplicante y preocupada por la salud de su cansado padre. 

"Cuando captures a esa banda de ladrones…" aquellas palabras taladraban sus oídos incesantemente. ¿Cuándo los atraparía? ¿Cuándo? Lleva más de diez años tratando de echarles el guante, y no ha podido. ¿Cuándo podría cumplirle la promesa a su hija? ¿Cuándo?

Al llegar a la escena, todo estaba más o menos como Myoga lo ha imaginado: el camión completamente vacío, sus tres subordinados amordazados y atados en una esquina oscura  y el chofer… ¿dónde está el chofer? Se extrañó de sobremanera no hallar rastro del chofer. 

-Ni lo busque, señor- comentó Tsukino mientras le presentaba un informe- unas dos horas después que ustedes partieran del museo, se presentó allí alguien que se identificó como Yusuke Misaki- al ver la cara de asombro de su jefe, Tsukino lanzó un hondo suspiro- nosotros tampoco lo podíamos creer, señor, pero era Yusuke Misaki, muy avergonzado porque estaba con dos horas de retraso. Al parecer hubo un congestionamiento terrible del otro lado de la ciudad y eso provocó su retraso…-

-¿Usted está queriéndome decir que…?- Myoga se apoyó en el camión robado, tratando de tomar aire- ¿ese tipo era un impostor?-

-Al menos eso sospechamos- Tsukino bajó la cabeza en actitud avergonzada. 

-¡Demonios!- Myoga propinó un fuerte golpe al camión- ¡Revisen todo el perímetro en busca de huellas digitales!- 

El primer impulso de Myoga fue culpar a los Inu, pero sabía muy bien que primero necesitaba pruebas para poder inculparlos formalmente. Pero claro, estaba seguro que no había nadie mejor organizados que ellos para realizar un robo de tal magnitud. 

Y cuando Myoga abrió la portezuela del camión, encontrando sentado en el asiento del conductor una escultura de un perro, no tuvo dudas de quiénes fueron los ladrones. 

-¡Maldición!-

Hacía bastante rato que dejó escuchar el incansable sonido de las sirenas, Yasha se escabulló en un callejón y finalmente se sintió en confianza como para detener su motocicleta. Con cuidado quitó el casco que llevaba puesto y respiró aire directamente por primera vez aquella mañana. 

Aunque eso de respirar aire directamente, era un leve decir. Llevaba un pasamontañas cubriéndole el rostro, dejando una leve raya horizontal para los ojos. Sesshômaru siempre exigía que todos usaran aquello para las misiones, según él, así era más seguro. Al principio Yasha le discutía muchísimo, diciendo que era ridículo y cosas similares, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, el chico se fue acostumbrando y dejó de discutirle a su hermano. 

Sin embargo, minutos después, Yasha por primera vez agradeció que hubiera algo cubriendo su rostro. 

Sintió que se le helaba la sangre al ver la patrulla surgiendo de entre las sombras de aquel estrecho callejón. Escuchó el ruido del casco al caer al suelo, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse y tomar nuevamente, sólo tenía el tiempo justo para huir. 

Si su sangre se heló con la presencia de la patrulla, fue su corazón el que se detuvo al observar lo que estaba frente a él. Una enorme y desgastada pared de ladrillos le daba la bienvenida. Un callejón sin salida, perfecto ¡Era justo lo que él necesitaba!

-¡Las manos arriba! ¡Es mejor que no oponga resistencia!- escuchó a sus espaldas. Y para mejorar la situación, reconoció aquella voz tan pedante. Se trataba de Kouga. ¡Había olvidado que el tipo ese era policía! ¡Ahora sí que estaba en problemas! 

Sintió cómo los firmes pasos de Kouga se acercaban hacia él, y mientras intentaba transformar aquellos segundos en horas, empezó a pensar en qué hacer para librarse de aquel lío. No pensaba tanto en Sesshômaru, a quien seguramente le daría un paro cardíaco si lo capturaban; tampoco en Rin, quien seguramente se echaría a llorar; tampoco en Miroku o Sango, a quienes consideraba su familia; ni tampoco en Yakken quien claro que disfrutaría su captura luego del golpe propinado en su nariz. Pensaba en la cara de asombro de Kouga al descubrir su rostro, en su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, en la enorme satisfacción con que se lo diría a Kagome. ¡Kagome! Ella no podía descubrir su verdadera vocación y mucho menos enterarse por boca de alguien como Kouga. ¡Precisamente de Kouga!

¡Jamás permitiría aquello! ¡Él se libraría de Kouga, sin importar de qué manera, pero ni Kouga ni ningún otro policía de pacotilla le atraparían! Después de todo, él es más astuto que toda esa comandancia junta. 

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio…- empezó a recitar Kouga. Con cuidado, Yasha inspeccionó sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo; debía bajar el arma en algún momento para sacar las esposas. Y cuando eso ocurriera en pocos segundos…

… él actuaría. Con un rápido movimiento se dio media vuelta y de un manotazo al puño izquierdo de Kouga, dejó caer la pistola varios metros más atrás. Kouga, aún sorprendido, intentó someterlo, pero ya era tarde; Yasha se sentía dueño de la situación y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la quijada, dejándolo fuera de combate. 

Sin perder tiempo, observó la pared frente a él, ya no lucía tan gigante como al primer vistazo; pero no era tan pequeña como para saltar con todo y motocicleta. Pero tampoco podía dejarla allí, los policías siempre tienen métodos para relacionar todo y el dejar su vehículo allí representaría una pista demasiado grande. 

-¡Maldito!- Kouga estaba encolerizado y, olvidándose por completo del arma, se precipitó hacia él. Ambos cayeron hacia el suelo, Kouga estaba sobre Yasha y pudo colocarle la esposa en su mano derecha. 

"¡Estúpido!" pensó Yasha mientras le daba una fuerte patada en el estómago al joven. 

Antes que Kouga pudiera reaccionar, era él quien estaba esposado y aturdido. Debajo de la tela que cubría su boca, Yasha estaba sonriendo con satisfacción. Sabía que debía irse, el tiempo era oro en la situación en que se encontraba; pero su orgullo pudo más y se inclinó hacia Kouga.

-Aún eres un novato- dijo con burla, mientras le hacía un guiño con sus ojos oscuros. 

Nuevamente miró la pared, para luego mirar su moto. Lamentablemente no tenía más opción que dejarla allí. Con agilidad encontró varios huecos en la vieja pared y consiguió escalarla, al encontrarse en la parte superior le hizo un burlón gesto de despedida a Kouga, quien desde el suelo contestó, furioso.

-¡Te voy a atrapar a ti y a tus cómplices! ¡Todos van a caer! ¡Malditos!- 

"¡Eres tan idiota, Kouga!" pensó Yasha para sus adentros, mientras se daba vuelta.

¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al mirar, un par de metros más abajo a un auto deportivo, y nada más que su hermano como conductor! Sesshômaru le miraba fríamente, como siempre, lo cual significaba que el plan ha salido a la perfección. Con rapidez colocó el auto justo debajo de él y lanzó un suspiro de fastidio. 

-¿Te vas a quedar allí toda la vida?- 

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Yasha, y de un salto quedó justo en el asiento del copiloto. 

Sesshômaru pisó el acelerador y en pocos segundos se encontraban fuera de aquellos callejones despoblados y solitarios. 

Yasha descubrió su rostro pocos minutos después y respiró hondamente, sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de sus labios. Ahora él y Sesshômaru conducían por la autopista, seguramente rumbo a la sede de la compañía, como dos civiles normales, sin que nadie sospechara acerca de su identidad. 

-¿Cómo supiste dónde me encontraba?- preguntó Yasha, confuso. 

-Le coloqué un radar a la motocicleta- comentó Sesshômaru sin quitar la vista del volante- necesitaba tenerte vigilado-

-¿Qué?- Yasha se sintió muy ofendido ante tal respuesta- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Cómo puedes…?-

-Si no hubiera tenido ese dispositivo ahora mismo estarías perdido entre esos callejones y quién sabe si otros miembros de la policía te habrían encontrado- le cortó con frialdad- agradece en vez de hacerte el importante…-

El joven se mordió los labios, enojado. Sí, tenía que admitir que sin la ayuda de Sesshômaru las cosas quizás habrían estado más complicadas. Aún así, Sesshômaru no tenía ningún derecho de colocar un radar en la motocicleta…

-¡La moto!- exclamó Yasha, llevándose una mano a la frente- ¿Y si la policía…?-

-También tengo eso solucionado- comentó Sesshômaru, sin inmutarse. Le pasó una cajita negra que tenía botones de varios colores en su parte superior- oprime el de color rojo-

Yasha no entendía mucho, pero obedeciendo pulsó el botoncito rojo. Miró a su hermano mayor, aún sin comprender mucho. 

-¿Y bien?- arqueó las cejas. 

-La moto acaba de estallar en mil pedazos- 

-¿Qué?- por unos segundos, Yasha pensó en Kouga; si él estaba demasiado cerca de la moto, quizás…

-No te preocupes, no hará una explosión tan grande. El policía no morirá- Yasha se sintió algo extraño al escuchar esas palabras de boca de su hermano. Sesshômaru, quien siempre parecía frío y nunca se preocupaba por la seguridad de nadie en particular, se ha asegurado que un policía no muera accidentalmente. Y ese detalle hizo mover a su gusanito de la curiosidad.  

-¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar. 

-Ese… realmente no es asunto tuyo- cortó Sesshômaru sin mirarlo. "No" pensó mientras contemplaba de reojo los cabellos de su hermano menor mecerse al viento "si te confieso mis razones, tendré que hablarte irremediablemente de Naraku. Y querrás saber más y más y más… siempre has pecado de imprudente, hermanito". 

-La cena estará lista en poco tiempo- pronunció Kagome al momento de dar unos golpecitos en la puerta de su hermana- ¿Vas a salir?-

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente. Kagome lanzó un suspiro desalentador, otra vez su hermana se ha negado a salir del cuarto o siquiera a decirle algo. Si no fuera por unos leves movimientos que ha sentido, ya habría mandado derribar la puerta. Es extraño que su hermana se encuentre así ¿qué ha podido ocurrirle? Se ha excusado diciendo que está enferma, pero Midoriko y ella piensan que no es así. Armó un escándalo cuando escuchó a Midoriko, desde el pasillo, sugiriendo que sería mejor llamar a un doctor. 

-¿Aún sin probar bocado?- preguntó Midoriko. La joven mujer decidió quedarse con los tres hermanos mientras que su padre volvía a casa, no le gustaba dejarlos solos y también le preocupaba mucho el estado de Kykio. 

-No- negó Kagome lentamente, con tristeza- ni siquiera quiere hablarme-

-Se le han de haber tensado las cuerdas vocales con todo el griterío que armó hace unas horas- Midoriko se dirigió hacia la cocina, allí se encontraba un sonriente Sota que ya se encontraba sentado y dispuesto a comer. 

-En unos minutos te daré de comer- Midoriko acostumbraba a preparar pasta para la cena y le quedaba tan exquisita que a ninguno de los tres hermanos se les ocurría sugerir otro platillo. 

-Sota ¿podrías cambiarle al canal?- le pidió su hermana mientras sacaba los platos de la alacena. 

-¡No! ¡Si es mi capítulo favorito!- se quejó el pequeño al apretar con fuerza el control remoto de la tele. 

-¡Ah, pero si lo haz visto un millón de veces! ¡Creo que hasta lo tienes en video!- 

-¡No me importa!- 

-¡Sota!- Kagome se abalanzó por el control remoto- ¡Dame eso!-

-¡No quiero!- 

-¡Chicos!- Midoriko dejó la sartén por un momento para llamar al orden, ambos detuvieron su pequeña pelea- Sota recuerda que tu papá tenía un operativo el día de hoy y necesitamos enterarnos de lo ocurrido…- 

-¡Claro, tonto!- Kagome le arrebató el aparato y dio un golpecito en la frente a su hermano- ¡Luego te prometo que te dejaré usar la tele!- 

-Bueno- suspiró el pequeño, fastidiado. 

_"El robo perpetrado a los bienes de la reconocida millonaria Nanase Urasue fue totalmente sin precedentes. La policía incluso se vio envuelta en una persecución a un motorizado de identidad desconocida, perdiéndole la pista en un punto prácticamente deshabitado de la ciudad. Nuestra televisora tuvo la oportunidad de filmar un fragmento de la persecución…" _

_"La mayor sorpresa que se llevó el comandante Higurashi y el resto de sus hombres fue que, al regresar junto con el camión, éste ya había sido completamente robado lo cual les llevó a comprender que la persecución del motorizado no había sido otra cosa que una trampa. Respecto a la identidad de los criminales, el comandante encontró una conocida estatuilla de un perro en el lugar de los hechos, lo cual les lleva a concluir que los ladrones no son otros que los llamados 'Inu', el comandante ha dicho que se llevará a cabo una investigación exhaustiva…"_

-Oh no…- murmuró Kagome, sin dejar de mirar la tele. 

-Oh sí…- contrario a lo que Kagura hubiera esperado, en los labios de Naraku se dibujaba una sonrisa. 

-¿Puedo saber de qué tanto te estás riendo, hermanito?- Musou también se encontraba en la suite del hotel, con una gran botella de sake en la mano derecha- ¿Acaso no son ellos los que te quitan en sueño?-

-Calla Musou- dijo Naraku con desprecio- no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- 

-Al parecer todo le salió bien a tu querido amigo Sesshômaru- comentó Kagura, mirando por la ventana. En el fondo, le agradaba que a Sesshômaru le hubieran salido las cosas bien, puesto que aunque sonriera, Naraku le deseaba mal. En el fondo de su ser debía sentirse molesto y eso alegraba un poco a Kagura. 

-Así es Kagura, y es justo así como debieron ser las cosas- rió Naraku.

-¡Quién te entiende, hermanito!- comentó Musou echándole una mirada al caviar que se encontraba a su derecha. 

-Que Sesshômaru piense que las cosas no le pueden salir mejor y entonces…- Naraku colocó esa sonrisa tan cruel y despiadada que tanto odiaba Kagura, quien hizo una mueca de asco sin que éste la viera-… yo le recordaré que estoy aquí para hacer de su vida un infierno…- 

-¿Actuaremos pronto, mi señor Naraku?- la débil voz de Kohaku surgió de entre las sombras, venía de la mano de Kana, quien parecía una autómata, como siempre. 

-Paciencia mi pequeño Kohaku, paciencia- sonrió el hombre mientras miraba otra vez al televisor. El noticiero estaba pasando nuevamente las escenas que pudo grabar de la persecución. Naraku no perdió de vista ni por un segundo al joven que iba conduciendo la motocicleta, sin duda tenía una gran habilidad, era una verdadera lástima que ofreciera sus servicios a Sesshômaru- no sabía que tuvieras un diamante en bruto en tu compañía, Sesshômaru…- 

-¿Diamante en bruto? ¿Ese chico?- se burló Musou, más borracho que otra cosa- ¡Por favor hermano! ¡Movimientos torpes e impulsivos! ¡No me digas que piensas que sería un buen elemento!-

-Calla Musou- dijo Naraku sin mirarle- si digo que es un diamante en bruto, es porque aún le falta pulirse un poco…- 

-¿Qué tienes exactamente en mente, hermanito?- 

-Si es necesario que lo sepas… lo sabrás a su momento, Musou…- 

**[ CONTINUAR**** ]**

**Notitas: a los amantes del waffie (hai mi linda Chibi T.T) lamento que este capítulo no haya tenido mucho romance pero es que el robo me salió más largo y detallado de lo que pensé. **

**Me demoré más con este capítulo porque tuve un problema con la computadora y todo lo llevaba escrito se me borró y tuve que empezar de nuevo TODO, lamento el retraso. **

**Ahora les aviso que voy a entrar en la escuela el próximo 15 de marzo y pues eso me restará algo de tiempo y no podré escribir tanto como quisiera. Prometo escribir unos dos capítulos por mes como mínimo y no olvidaré este fanfic. **

**Sólo les advierto que los próximos capítulos serán lacrimógenos y seguramente más de uno querrá matarme jeje, pero sólo les pido paciencia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus mails y por todo el apoyo brindado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Para contacto meiko@wings.distant-sky.org mei_akiyama@yahoo.com o dejad un review. **


	11. Venganza, Dulce Venganza

**Sin Rastro **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama. **

**Capítulo 11: "Venganza, dulce venganza". **

Estuvo confinada prácticamente durante todo el fin de semana en su habitación, casi sin comer y sin intercambiar palabra con ningún miembro de su familia. Eso no representó mucho problema ya que apenas su padre cruzó el umbral de la puerta, todas las atenciones se volcaron en él. Todos parecieron olvidarse de su existencia, eso era precisamente lo que ella deseaba. 

Pero aquella mañana supo que ya era hora de salir de su exilio. De un porrazo abrió la puerta de su alcoba con el uniforme puesto, y sin prestarle atención a nadie en particular, se dirigió a la escuela. Era casi una ley que siempre se fueran ambas hermanas caminando rumbo al colegio, pero aquella mañana fue diferente y todos parecieron notarlo. Más de alguna amiga de Kagome preguntó por ella, pensando que se encontraba enferma o si algo le había ocurrido. Ella normalmente le respondería cortésmente lo ocurrido con su hermana, pero no esta mañana. Pasó de largo a cualquier que deseara hacerle plática y se dirigió directo a su salón de clases. Éstas transcurrieron sin mayores emociones, resultando monótonas y superficiales, al menos así le parecieron a ella. 

Ansiaba que el timbre indicara la finalización del período escolar, para que ella pudiera correr hacia el gimnasio y poder liberarse del estrés vivido. Apenas tomó el arco y sus flechas, supo que todo tomaba un rumbo más claro. Sin duda el deporte que practicaba podía hacerla despegar de la realidad, hacerle olvidar por unos momentos toda la rabia contenida y todo el dolor que amenazaba con salir de su corazón. 

-Luce muy seria hoy, sempai…- Tsubaki se acercó a ella en el receso. 

-¿No se supone que soy así siempre?- preguntó con sorna, mirando fijamente su almuerzo a medio terminar. 

-Hasta hace unos días usted siempre estaba sonriendo- Tsubaki le sonrió de tal manera, que Kikyô pensó que internamente se estaba burlando de ella- ¿acaso tiene problemas con el chico?- 

-Concéntrate en tus propios asuntos, Tsubaki- con un movimiento rápido se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de una muy sorprendida Tsubaki. 

-Pero sempai ¿no va a terminar su almuerzo?-

-Por alguna razón me han dado náuseas- por primera vez, Kikyô afloró sus sentimientos y miró a Tsubaki por encima del hombro con mucho recelo. 

Y, por primera vez, Tsubaki se sintió intimidada. Ésta era una Kikyô diferente, era una Kikyô que ya no parecía indiferente a todo lo que la rodeara. Y esa mirada tan fría, tan despectiva; estaba segura que Kikyô nunca se fió de ella del todo, pero nunca le miró tan duramente como hoy. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? 

-Imagino que le traes buenas noticias a mi hermanito- rió Musou al encontrarse con Kagura en el ascensor, ella llevaba un sobre crema bajo su hombro. 

-Unas fotografías de ese tipo, Sesshômaru- comentó Kagura mientras desviaba la mirada. 

-¿No se supone que esa es información confidencial? Naraku podría enfadarse si sabe que la comentaste conmigo- Musou se inclinó hasta la mujer, quien procuró mantener sus rostros lo más alejados posible. 

-¿Acaso ustedes también comparten sus efectivos métodos de seducción?- exclamó ella. Estas palabras surtieron el efecto que esperaba, pues Musou retrocedió. A él no le interesaría compartir la misma mujer con su hermano, él era más original, afortunadamente. Kagura respiró con tranquilidad al recuperar su espacio personal- además, igual tú sabrías lo que contiene este sobre…- 

-Vamos, mi hermano no me lo va a mostrar así como así- la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Musou en un acto caballeroso le dio paso a Kagura, quien no dudó en salir de allí. Tal vez fuera un poco claustrofóbica, no le gustaban los lugares cerrados y compartirlos precisamente con Musou no le daba más confianza. 

-Tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana frente a los ojos de Naraku y él nunca dirá nada- suspiró Kagura, quizás con algo de envidia en su tono al hablar. Sí, envidiaba a Musou, porque pertenecía a la misma organización que ella, pero no era un esclavo de Naraku.

-Oh Kagura- Musou la tomó por el hombro y la atrajo hacia su pecho- ¿Por qué no puedes ser calladita como tu hermana mayor? No, tú eres diferente, tú eres rebelde, siempre hay uno en cada familia. En la mía, orgullosamente _moi_. Es por eso que yo te comprendo… uno quiere ser libre como el viento pero siempre hay algo que lo ata a la tierra ¿no es así?- por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Musou parecía hablar seriamente. 

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó muy confusa por la actitud de su interlocutor. 

-Porque yo sé lo que se siente, Kagura. No fue tan fácil salir de la sombra de mi hermano- Musou sonrió amargamente, como recordando algo triste- el único consejo que puedo darte es que forjes tu propia libertad. No esperes a que Naraku te dé esas "vacaciones" para pensar en escapar, no importa con quiénes tengas que aliarte… pero sé libre si eso quieres-

-¿Cómo sabías que planeaba…?- 

-Te dije que pasé exactamente por lo mismo que tú- Musou le abrió la puerta de la suite y nuevamente le dio paso en un gesto caballeroso. 

-Gracias- alcanzó a decirle ella, mientras Musou iba directamente al bar y empezaba a servirse una copa; ignorando por completo la presencia de su hermano. Kagura le miró por unos minutos fijamente, se sentía turbada ante la conversación con Musou, pero al ver la imponente figura de Naraku quien la miraba fijamente, recordó claramente una frase que le llegó hondo. 

_"…pero sé libre si eso quieres…"_

-¿Has hecho bien tu trabajo, Kagura?- le sonrió Naraku extendiendo una mano hacia ella, indicándole que se acercara. 

-He traído todo el material de las últimas semanas- asintió la joven mientras dejaba el sobre en la mesa de junto- además averigüé que Kohaku planea ver a su hermana nuevamente en unos pocos días…- 

-¿Aún no le…?-

-Kohaku no ha abierto la boca, ni tampoco lo hará. Le tienes tan idiotizado que nunca hará nada que te perjudique- sonrió Kagura con ironía mientras miraba hacia el techo. Sería libre a cualquier precio. Y no importaba si tenía que pasar por encima de Naraku para lograrlo. Quizás la matara sin piedad al descubrir sus intenciones, pero morir intentando ser libre bien a vivir esclavizada toda su vida… la primera opción le gustaba más.

-Bien…- Naraku tomó en sus manos el sobre crema y se dispuso a revelar su contenido. Era un montón de fotografías de Sesshômaru y los allegados a él que Kagura pudo retratar. Le hizo un gesto a la mujer con su mano izquierda- ya puedes retirarte. 

-Como quieras- suspiró ella, quien parecía muy desesperada en salir de ese lugar. 

Naraku examinó con detalle cada fotografía; comprobando que diez largos años no han pasado en vano. Ya lejos quedó el adolescente impulsivo y en su lugar se encontraba un hombre joven, de apariencia calculadora y fría. Claro, sus característicos cabellos platinados y su tez blanca seguían estando allí. Cada día se parece más a su padre, lo cual acrecentaba su odio hacia Sesshômaru. Allí se encontraba también el viejo Yakken, tan fiel como siempre, él también caería. 

Lastimosamente la mayoría eran imágenes de Sesshômaru saliendo u entrando de su casa, en algún café o restaurante. No aparece ningún miembro de la compañía desconocido para él, esperaba encontrar a alguno que concordara con las características de aquel talentoso jovencito que fue el protagonista de la persecución del día anterior. Las noticias no han parado de hablar del robo en las últimas horas, ese jovencito tiene un gran potencial, nadie le saca eso de la cabeza. Quizás cuando mate a Sesshômaru le invite a unirse a él. Además es casi seguro que Sesshômaru le paga una miseria de salario y le ha de tratar muy mal, el mal carácter también lo heredó de su padre. 

Se detuvo en una fotografía en especial. Allí se encontraba Sesshômaru en la puerta de su casa, junto a una joven mujer. Tenía cabellos oscuros, una amplia sonrisa y una esbelta figura. A simple vista parecen un joven matrimonio entrando a su hogar, pero una chispa se encendió en Naraku al reconocer a aquella jovencita. Sí, después de todo ella tenía más o menos la misma edad de Sesshômaru, tiene que ser ella. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi ha olvidado su nombre… ¿Rin? ¡Sí, su nombre es Rin! Es en ella donde se nota más el peso del tiempo, cuando dejó de verla apenas era una chiquilla que correteaba por toda la estación y se ponía al tú por el tú con el jefe de jefes. Tenía mucho carácter en ese entonces, pero Naraku siempre estuvo en contra de su estancia en la compañía. Otra gran idea de su querido amigo, el intocable "Inu". 

Mirando la fotografía, aparentaba tener una gran afinidad con Sesshômaru. En la siguiente fotografía, Sesshômaru tenía colocado toscamente su brazo sobre el delicado hombro de la mujer. Se notaba que tenía la misma suerte que su padre con las mujeres. Sin embargo, él conocía bien ese gesto protector de los hombres de su familia… eso significaba que aquella mujer era especial. Que Rin era especial. Eso y combinado con el desprecio que le guardaba a la jovencita, hicieron que un plan macabro se empezara a idear en su mente sin mayor esfuerzo. 

Aún no está segura porqué se encuentra en casa de Miroku, era como si su auto por inercia hubiera conducido sólo hasta allí, como si tuviera un tipo de piloto automático. Reaccionó cuando tocó el timbre de la casa y fue el mismo Miroku quien la recibió. Como siempre esbozó una coqueta sonrisa y la invitó a pasar. Lo primero que hizo la chica una vez estuvo adentro fue darle una bofetada al casanova, quien intentó tocar su parte trasera. 

Todavía roja de la rabia, Sango tomó asiento. Miroku fue por unas bebidas y bocadillos a la cocina, mientras la chica depositó a la pequeña Kirara en el piso. Sí, la gatita la acompañaba a todos lados y sobre en este momento. Si cierto pervertido intentaba algo, no dudaría en lanzarle a Kirara al rostro, quien se encargaría de propinarle una buena dosis de arañazos. 

-Yasha salió desde temprano, pero al parecer no lo buscas a él- comentó Miroku mientras dejaba la bandeja que contenía galletas y dos vasos de gaseosa sobre la mesa. 

-No- ella habló secamente, sin quitar la vista de las manos de Miroku. "Un movimiento en falso y…"

-Descuida Sango, me portaré como todo un caballero. Lo anterior ha sido un… momento de debilidad- carraspeó el joven, con algo de vergüenza en su mirada. 

-Pues una debilidad más y estarás en problemas- le amenazó ella tajantemente. 

-Prometido… ¿Qué es lo que deseas, linda Sango?- Miroku recuperó su sonrisa coqueta y la miró fijamente, esperando que hablara. 

Sango respiró profundamente, le costaba sacar las palabras para hablar con él. El tema a tratar le desagrada por completo. 

-Es sobre mi hermano- pronunció finalmente. 

-¿Kohaku? ¿Aún se encuentra en la ciudad?- Miroku arqueó una ceja, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de gaseosa a Sango. 

Con un movimiento afirmativo, Sango le contestó. La situación con su hermano seguía siendo muy extraña. Él odiaba hablar de su persona ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ocultar? "Espero que no…" 

-¿Sango?- Miroku pareció notar que Sango no se encontraba nada bien- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?-

No supo si era por la sensibilidad que corría por sus venas en ese instante, o si encontró realmente sinceridad y preocupación en los ojos de Miroku; pero Sango se decidió a hablar. Con cuidado al principio, pero luego las frases empezaron a fluir prácticamente solas y sin darse cuenta cómo, terminó llorando a lágrima viva. Le habló a Miroku de toda su desesperación, de sus dudas y el temor que sentía. 

Se sorprendió mucho porque, contrario al carácter usual de Miroku, éste se portó realmente como todo un caballero. Le ofreció su pañuelo para que ella pudiera secar sus lágrimas y con suavidad la acercó hasta su pecho para que ella pudiera reposar. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que Miroku era una persona con la que siempre podía confiar, un amigo en el que podía depositar sus anhelos y sentimientos, que él siempre estaría a su lado para apoyarla. ¿Por qué se ha dado cuenta tan tarde? ¿Por qué?

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó él, con una cálida sonrisa. O quizás la calidez provenía del pecho de Sango…

-Sí…- comentó ella, sonriente. Se encontraba tan cómoda acurrucada en el pecho de Miroku que no quisiera moverse de allí. Claro, es demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo. 

-Debes hablar frente a frente con tu hermano y claramente. Pregúntale directamente qué es lo que ocurre, que eres su hermana mayor y por el mínimo de respeto que tú te mereces, debe responderte- comentó Miroku pausadamente. Sango le observó fijamente, sonaba tan serio y maduro. ¿Por qué no podía comportarse así más seguido? Contemplarlo y escucharlo ahora le resultaba atractivo. 

…

¿Atractivo? ¿Acaso pensó eso? Ella negó lentamente, un tanto asustada por aquel pequeño descubrimiento. ¿Encontró a Miroku atractivo? Esa era una premisa muy peligrosa. 

Miroku iba a decirle algo chistoso a Sango, para hacerla sonreír. Pero al verla una vez más, su comentario ingenioso se perdió en las cavidades de su mente. Lucía tan hermosa así, con un aire nostálgico y aún con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, con sus mejillas rosadas por el llanto. Y ese aroma de ella tan característico, el mismo aroma que tenía la cinta que robó hace unas semanas atrás. Ese aroma tan excitante, tan hermoso; ese aroma que bajaba con rapidez sus instintos. Con un rápido movimiento llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de la joven, su piel estaba aún algo húmeda producto de las sendas de lágrimas que corrieron por allí. A pesar de haber visto mujeres más hermosas que Sango, en ese momento ella tenía un brillo especial que la colocaba por encima del resto. ¿Por qué no lo notó antes? Ha tenido esa hermosa joya rondándole desde siempre y hasta ahora parece notar su valor. Y en un momento como éste sólo hay una cosa que él puede hacer…

-Sango, preciosa, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…- murmuró, ya decidido. 

La aludida sólo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par y sentir cómo su corazón dio un violento vuelco al ver cómo el rostro de mi Miroku se acercaba al suyo. Si se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Miroku sobre su mejilla, ahora estaba realmente paralizada. Pero por algún motivo no quería que el chico detuviera su andar, necesitaba que siguiera aproximándose a ella. 

Sintió sus labios unirse y entonces le invadió un sentimiento muy extraño. Ha besado a demasiadas mujeres, y la mecánica siempre es la misma para todas. Pero esta vez… esta vez… era diferente. Con suavidad colocó sus manos en la cintura de la jovencita y tranquilamente la atrajo hasta él, empezó a acariciar su espalda. Sintió a Sango estremecerse ante éste contacto y sonrió para sus adentros. Quizás la chica nunca vuelva a dirigirle la palabra, pero el entrar al paraíso una vez y ser expulsado era mejor que nunca entrar y desconocer qué se perdía. 

-Te amo…- nunca susurraba esas palabras, con ninguna mujer que estuviera. Ni por muy hermosa, interesante o "especial" que fuera. Él tenía por regla jamás pronunciar esas dos palabras. Sabe que el amor destruye una relación, porque ésta deja de ser divertida y se vuelve monótona. Sin embargo, esta vez esas dos palabras malditas para él, han salido con tanta facilidad que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Y para adornar la situación, su corazón estaba latiendo de forma extraña. ¿Qué pasaba con él? 

-Yo… creo que es mejor irme- Sango pensó que si pretendía que nunca escuchó esas palabras, sería lo mejor para los dos. 

-¡Espera!- se estremeció al sentir la mano de Miroku sobre su brazo derecho- yo… yo…- Sango le miró algo confusa. ¿Miroku tartamudeando ante una mujer? ¡Ni en el sueño más loco! 

-¿Si?-

-Sango lo sien…- pero la chica le impidió mover sus labios, al colocar sus dedos sobre éstos. Miroku creyó morir al sentir los delicados dedos de Sango sobre sus labios. 

-No digas nada- sonrió la chica, la mano descendió de los labios de Miroku hasta su pecho. Ella bajó la mirada, se encontraba demasiado sonrojada y esperaba que él no lo notara-… gracias… cuando hable con Kohaku te avisaré…- 

Con la pequeña Kirara en brazos, Sango cruzó la puerta con rapidez. Miroku se desplomó en el sofá al encontrarse solo. Tenía el corazón revuelto y un montón de ideas cruzándole la cabeza con tanta fuerza que creía que ésta iba a explotar. ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos a partir de ahora? ¿Acaso Sango esperaba algo de él? ¿Ella creería que ese beso furtivo les convertía en pareja? No, no, ella le conocía muy bien; sabe que esto no es posible. Pero, si ser pareja de Sango implica que recibirá besos similares a aquel; bien podría pagar el alto precio de su soltería. "Sango… oh, mi preciosa Sango… ¿Qué me has hecho?" 

Rin miró alzó su mano izquierda, buscando la hora. Su reloj indicaba que apenas serían las cinco de la tarde, un horario muy temprano para una cena. ¿Qué querría Sesshômaru entonces? 

Le sonrió ampliamente cuando éste le abrió la puerta, con su mirada fría tan característica. Esto ya no amedrentaba a Rin de ninguna forma, tenía la esperanza que algún día Sesshômaru le correspondiera a su sonrisa. Algún día…

-Me llamaste muy temprano- Rin tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala. 

-Si te molesta puedes irte- respondió tajantemente. 

-No insinúo eso- suspiró ella con tranquilidad, no quiere promover una nueva pelea entre ambos. 

-Bien…- Sesshômaru tomó asiento frente a ella, Rin sintió un frío por su espalda. Siempre era lo mismo cuando Sesshômaru la miraba de aquella forma tan penetrante. Esa mirada quería decir que algo le preocupa, algo que desea compartir con ella pero como el orgullo le impide admitirlo, siempre espera que Rin sea la primera en hablar. "Eres tan predecible, Sesshômaru" pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. 

-¿Naraku no ha dado nuevas señales de vida?- preguntó inteligentemente. Si había algo que le preocupara a Sesshômaru, era muy probable que estuviera relacionado de alguna manera con Naraku. 

-Para su bien, aún no- contestó algo enojado. Siempre que hablaban de Naraku él se comportaba de aquella manera. La situación le traía con los nervios destruidos, aunque no lo admitiera. Pero Rin se daba cuenta, siempre estaba pendiente de él en todo momento. Claro, Sesshômaru no parecía notarlo. 

-Estoy segura que no tarda en colocar un lindo cartel, indicándonos que está de vuelta- suspiró Rin, entre irónica y preocupada. 

-¿Aún lo recuerdas, Rin?- preguntó Sesshômaru. Rin arqueó las cejas, era una pregunta algo extraña. 

-¿Crees que es tan fácil olvidarlo?- Rin bajó la mirada, cada vez que hablaba de Naraku viejas heridas que creía sanadas volvían a sangrar- yo adopté a tu padre como mío… y Naraku me lo arrebató. Nunca logré entender por qué tanto odio…- 

-Juré venganza Rin, y voy a cumplirla…- 

Rin se estremeció nuevamente, esta vez era por el tono de voz tan macabro que usaba Sesshômaru. Muy pocas veces utilizaba ese tono tan contundente y seguro. 

-¿Vas a matarlo? Sesshômaru recuerda que tu padre…-

-Lo sé Rin, recuerdo esa estúpida promesa- carraspeó Sesshômaru, visiblemente molesto- lamentablemente soy un hombre de palabra y me veré obligado a cumplirla. Aunque no lo creas he estado pensando en esa maldita promesa últimamente, quizás más de lo que debería- 

-¿Eh?- Rin dirigió su mirada hacia donde le señalaba el dedo índice de Sesshômaru. Sobre una vitrina se encontraba una especie de cofre de plata con viejas inscripciones en su tapa. Rin se encaminó hacia la vitrina y abriéndola tomó en sus manos el cofre, caminó hacia donde se encontraba Sesshômaru, como para pedir autorización para abrirlo. 

Él sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una llave y la introdujo en la pequeña cerradura del cofre, éste se abrió sin mayor dificultad. Rin emitió un chillido de asombro cuando se reveló su contenido: allí, sobre una pequeña almohada forrada de terciopelo negro; se encontraba una reluciente pistola. Se fijó que llevaba en nombre de "Yasha" inscrito en letras doradas a un costado. 

-¿Qué…?- pero Sesshômaru la detuvo con un gesto. Se puso de pie y, tomándola por un brazo, la condujo hacia el comedor. Rin tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, en una actitud bastante confusa. Siguió observando la pistola que relucía sobre la diminuta almohada de terciopelo negro, había visto una pistola prácticamente igual hace varios años atrás, pero su silueta al parecer le impresionó a tal punto de quedarse grabada en su mente. 

_-¿Seguro que ya te encuentras bien?- una tímida y adolescente Rin se acercó a un jovencito de más o menos su misma edad, quien parecía tener la mirada fija en el marco de la ventana. Sus cabellos plateados se movían libremente al compás del viento, su rostro estaba pálido y muy ojeroso, señal que el sueño no le acompañaba desde hacía muchas noches. _

_Y es que el pequeño Sesshômaru no ha podido pegar un ojo desde que despertó del efecto de la anestesia en aquel hospital. Los médicos han podido salvarle la vida, pero sus heridas fueron tan graves que permaneció durante más de tres meses en observación. Rin y Yakken han ido a visitarle casi todos los días, para asegurarse que se encuentre bien. Pero él no ha emitido palabra desde que abrió sus ojos color miel. _

_-¿Yakken?- Rin llamó al recién llegado, quien seguía vistiéndose de negro de pies a cabeza, en señal que el luto aún no ha desaparecido ni de su mente ni de su corazón. _

_Yakken llevaba en sus manos una cajita negra, que llamó enseguida la curiosidad de Rin. La pequeña, sin pararse de su sitio, intentó alargar el cuello lo más que pudo. _

_-¿Qué es eso, Yakken?- preguntó Sesshômaru, sin quitar su vista de la ventana. _

-¿Por qué Yasha también…?- 

-Mi padre era un hombre muy extraño, Rin- Sesshômaru arqueó sus labios en una actitud algo sarcástica-… no sé por qué le ha dejado un legado como ese al inútil de mi medio hermano…-

-Quizás quería algo que los uniera a ambos irremediablemente- sonrió Rin mientras colocaba tímidamente sus dedos sobre el hombro de Sesshômaru. Rin se sorprendió muchísimo cuando sintió el contacto de la mano de Sesshômaru sobre la suya, apretándola fuertemente. Ella esperaba que él la apartara con brusquedad, o no hiciera ningún gesto en particular, como ignorando la presencia de su mano. Pero esta vez era como si Sesshômaru en verdad necesitara de ese gesto, como si quisiera aferrarse a ella. 

Sesshômaru era una persona de muy pocas palabras, era muy malo para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y mucho menos para exteriorizar lo que hay dentro de su corazón. Pero esta vez, sólo por esta vez, deseó decirle a Rin todo lo que significaba para él. 

Como esperaba, la práctica de hoy fue excelente y dejó impresionadas a todas las participantes del equipo; tanto como a las novatas como a las veteranas. Algunas incluso preguntaban si algún torneo o competencia se avecinaba, porque la veían practicar con tanto ahínco. No falló ni un disparo, al finalizar su actuación el equipo no pudo hacer otra cosa de darle un merecido aplauso. 

Pero lo único que Kikyô realmente deseaba era que la práctica concluyera definitivamente, ella ya no tenía tiempo que perder y menos con esas niñitas estúpidas. Deseaba que todas se despidieran de ella con esas sonrisas tan falsas como su maquillaje de última moda y  se largaran para sus casas a escuchar la música "de onda" y tomaran la línea telefónica para platicar con sus amiguitas y ponerse al tanto de quién se ha ligado con quién. Desea que esas tontas niñas vuelvan a ese mundo absurdo y estúpido del que ella no es parte. De ese mundo materialista y fantasioso del que ella no desea formar parte. De ese mundo en donde las fantasías amorosas suelten terminar en un _"y vivieron felices para siempre"._ Pero no; esa frase no será la que adorne la lápida de su tumba. 

Siente la mirada pesada y borrosa ¿acaso lágrimas van a jugarle una mala pasada e intentar salir de sus ojos? ¡No! Ella jamás ha dejado que nadie la vea vulnerable, no después de la muerte de su madre. Y esta vez no es diferente, por lo que se retira al vestidor de chicas y se dirige directamente hacia la ducha. Deja que el agua caiga sobre su cabeza, dejando que ésta se enfríe un poco. Gira la perilla lo más que puede, poniendo el grifo a toda potencia y dejando que el agua se mezclara con su dolor, penetrara en su alma y la limpiara de toda aspereza. 

Se ahogó en su propio dolor y soledad, en sus lágrimas y sollozos. Quizás demoró más de lo planeado, cuando ya salió del vestidor no encontró a ninguna del equipo de arquería. El gimnasio se encontraba completamente vacío, incrementando la sensación de soledad anidada en su pecho. Giró su muñeca para observar la hora, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para la "cita". 

-Sempai…- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo estremecerse. Giró sobre sus talones y emitió un gesto de desagrado al comprobar de quién se trataba. 

-¿Qué haces aún aquí, Tsubaki?- preguntó ella de mala gana. Detestaba de sobremanera la presencia de Tsubaki. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse precisamente ella, de entre todos los miembros del club de arquería?

-Estaba algo preocupada por usted, sempai- comentó la chica, quien tenía esa mirada tan penetrante como de costumbre. 

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Tsubaki, ya puedes irte- espetó Kikyô muy enojada, la presencia de Tsubaki le provocaba nauseas y ya no tenía ganas de ocultarlo. 

-Sempai no debe ponerse así por un chico que no merece sus lágrimas- a pesar de estar sonriendo con tranquilidad, Kikyô creyó notar cierto matiz malévolo en esos labios. Tsubaki caminó suavemente hasta ella, y se inclinó para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que pronunciaba cerca de su oído- pero después de todo, uno cosecha lo que siembra…- 

Ese leve murmullo fue el detonante final. Lo dijo con una voz tan ajena a la dulzura maquiavélica siempre presente en Tsubaki. Ésta siempre sonreía con una ternura extraña, pero nunca dejaba de ser eso, ternura. Sin embargo aquella voz parecía sacada de una película de terror que de una dulce chica. Tan sólo pudo ver cómo su delicada y esbelta silueta se alejaba entre las sombras del pasillo, y seguir escuchando aquella voz tan penetrante, tan profunda y con un odio inmenso en sus palabras. Tal vez Tsubaki sí la odiaba, después de todo. 

Una sonrisa malévola, quizás peor que la emitida por Tsubaki hace varios minutos atrás, se apoderó de sus labios cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia ella. No tenía que voltearse para saber de quién se trataba, había citado a Yasha aquel día. Y él, como un perrito faldero, acudiría a su llamado. Cerró sus ojos por un instante, repasando lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aún había tiempo de arrepentirse, de dejar todo como estaba y pretender que nada ha ocurrido. 

No, eso jamás lo hará. Ha tomado una decisión y por primera vez en su vida piensa seguirla al pie de la letra. ¿Conoce las consecuencias? Sí. ¿Sabe que va a llevarse por delante la vida de su hermana? Sí. ¿Le importa? … es una respuesta relativa…

Yasha escuchó a Kikyô un poco extraña cuando le llamó aquella mañana al móvil. Según ella, era urgente que se vieran hoy, insistió muchísimo en ese detalle, como si se tratara de vida o muerte. ¿Pasaría algo malo? Cuando Kikyô se volteó hasta él y le emitió una débil sonrisa, le hizo pensar que tal vez la chica sólo tenía ganas de verle aquel día. 

-Te estaba esperando- respondió ella mientras, sin perder demasiado tiempo, se colgaba de su cuello y le propinaba un pequeño beso. Yasha se estremeció con tal contacto, muy pocas mujeres han tenido la osadía de hacer eso. ¿Hacía cuánto no recibía un contacto femenino tan cercano? Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. La única mujer que le daba mimos por doquier era su madre, y ella ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos. Las únicas caricias que ésta puede darle son dentro de sus sueños o recuerdos. 

A pesar de sentirse sorprendido y algo contrariado, no pudo emitir palabra para apartar a Kikyô de su lado. Las manos de la chica recorrían con suavidad su espalda, mientras que la respiración de ella se rompía en su cuello. Sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, quizás eran las famosas "maripositas" de las que tanto hablaba Rin. Se trataba de una sensación indescriptible y demasiado compleja como para que pudiera describirla. Además, él nunca fue bueno con las palabras. 

-¿No te gusta…?- la voz de Kikyô sonaba demasiado dulce. Quizás si no tuviera la mayoría de sus sentidos en estado de éxtasis, habría sospechado que algo estaba mal. 

Y, justo cuando estaba recuperándose un poco, sintió cómo los labios de Kikyô envolvían los suyos. En ese punto, todo desapareció a su alrededor y el único sonido confiable era el que provenía de su pecho. Ese incesante palpitar le indicaba que todavía sigue con vida, que aún pertenece a este mundo mortal. Si Miroku lo viera justo ahora, seguramente comentaría con una risa burlona: "Pero si es sólo un beso, Yasha ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?". Es que para él no es sólo un beso, es "el" beso. 

Esa era la primera vez que los labios de una mujer profanaban los suyos. Kikyô siempre ostentaría el título de la primera chica a la cual besó. O más bien, la primera chica quien lo besó. Sus labios eran suaves, no le gustaría dejar de sentirlos. Y sus cabellos, era la primera vez que notaba lo sedosos que eran sus cabellos; y ese aroma tan profundo, tan suave, tan dulce, tan femenino. Ese aroma tan peculiar… tan… tan… puro. De pronto, tuvo la sensación de haber sentido ese aroma antes. ¿Dónde?

Pero justo cuando creyó que recordaba ese detalle, empezó a sentir dolor en su labio inferior. ¿Acaso Kikyô le estaba… mordiendo? De pronto los labios de la chica se tornaron ásperos y sus uñas en vez de caricias parecían desear arrancar su piel. Con un poco de trabajo logró librarse de ella y la colocó frente a él. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para ese espectáculo. 

Si las miradas mataran, seguramente la de Kikyô le habría hecho pedazos en cuestión de segundos. Había demasiado odio y rencor en esos ojos que se asustó. ¿Qué habría hecho él que la tenía tan enojada?

-Eres un maldito Yasha…- espetó ella, con gran dolor en sus palabras. Yasha abrió los ojos de par en par, aún sin comprender qué ocurría. 

-Pero… ¿exactamente qué es…?-

-¡No te hagas el imbécil conmigo!- explotó Kikyô, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, pero esta vez no de felicidad o rubor de colegiala- ¡Yo no soy tan ingenua e inepta como mi hermana!- 

-¿Hermana…?- a cada palabra de la joven, Yasha se sentía más confuso. Se sentía como en medio de una enorme espiral y no necesitaba una especie de salida de emergencia. 

En los labios de Kikyô se dibujó una sonrisa malévola y autosuficiente. Bajó la mirada por unos instantes, como para tomar un poco de aire, Yasha observó que los dos puños de la chica estaban bien cerrados y temía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaran sobre él. 

-Mi nombre es Kikyô Higurashi ¿acaso nunca te lo dije? Un error de mi parte, tal vez- 

Higurashi…

… mi hermana…

…Higurashi…

Aquel apellido pareció transformarse en una daga que atravesó con una increíble potencia el alma de Yasha. Su corazón se estaba deshilando segundo a segundo. Las palabras "hermana" y "Higurashi" eran como una combinación letal que se colaba por sus venas y estaba haciendo colapsar a todo su organismo. 

¿Es que cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¿Tan ingenuo? ¿Tan imbécil? 

_-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi…- _

_-Kikyô, pero si te digo mi apellido seguramente saldrás huyendo… digamos que mi padre tiene algo de "influencia" en la ciudad…-_

-Caí como una imbécil y me llevo todo el crédito- los labios de Kikyô temblaban de rabia, y lágrimas de rabia peleaban por escapar de sus ojos- pero tú… eres peor que una escoria y lo que has hecho será la carga que lleves contigo toda tu vida. Y yo voy a encargarme que pagues con sangre tu traición. Nadie, escúchame bien, nadie, se ha burlado de mí como tú lo has hecho- 

La silueta de Kikyô ya era una sombra entre otras cuando él atinó a verla desvanecerse entre la oscuridad. ¿Era tan tarde, acaso? ¿O era que sus ojos se sentían tan poca cosa que se negaban a ver la luz? Kikyô no le ha dicho mucho, quizás muy poco, porque las dudas acechan lo poco que ha quedado de su ser. Pero lo suficiente como para sentirse miserable, para odiarse a sí mismo. 

¿Kagome sabrá todo? 

Kagome… dulce y pura Kagome. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan…? No había palabras que pudieran describirlo ahora mismo. Se merecía todos esos insultos y el odio de Kikyô… se merecía más, mucho más. Se sentía un ser vil y cruel, un ser despiadado y sin sentimientos. Ni siquiera Miroku era capaz de provocar un daño tan profundo y certero. 

Sus rodillas se doblaron y su cuerpo probó el frío del piso, era el lugar donde más cómodo se sentía en ese momento. Después de todo, era al nivel del suelo al que debía estar. Quizás hasta debajo del suelo… pero era lo más que podría lograr por ahora. Por fin se daba cuenta lo que realmente era. Un ser completamente inútil, creado simplemente para traer molestias a este mundo. La vida de su madre quedó truncada, tal vez sin su presencia ella podría haberse ocupado mejor de su enfermedad y no habría muerto tan joven. Ni su hermano habría tenido que recibirlo y así tener que modificar su vida sin desearlo nunca. Y no habría destrozado las vidas de Kikyô y Kagome… ¿quién era él para meterse entre dos hermanas? ¿Quién era él? no era más que una simple basura que ya no tenía ninguna misión de importancia en este mundo. Sería mejor dejarse ir, cerrar sus ojos y ordenarle a su cerebro que fuera disminuyendo las palpitaciones de su corazón, ese órgano que ya no le era útil en absoluto. Sería muy triste no ver esos hermosos ojos de nuevo, ni escuchar esa linda risa tan pura y tan dulce. También extrañaría ese par de cejas arquearse en actitud de reproche, y sería demasiado penoso no recibir una cachetada o golpecillo de vez en cuando por ser "un tanto idiota". 

Sí, sin duda sería muy triste no volver a ver a Kagome…

**[ Continuar**** ]**

**Capítulo muy romántico a mi parecer, pero supongo que los dejé con ganas desde el capítulo nueve ¿no es así? es un capítulo muy triste, es cierto, sobre todo la parte final. Las fans del pobre de Inu-Yasha, porfis no me maten, el chico se va a recuperar… eventualmente. **

**Y para los que odian a Kikyô, pues síganla odiando, no hay ningún remedio fiable para esta mujer que comete un error tras otro, pero supongo que ya todos estamos acostumbrados a ella ¿no es así? **

**A lo mejor y Chibi ya no me quiere como su sensei luego de esta escena, pero te prometo mi preciosa que te va a gustar el final. Está pensado en una chica waffie como tú, te lo aseguro *kisses*. El capi va dedicadito a mi querida Neechan que ahorita anda en exámenes ¡Ánimos linda! ¡Desde aquí te hecho porras!**

**Un agradecimiento extra y especial a mi querida Lulú *kisses* sólo porque quería ponerme cursi, y para decirte que todo lo que hemos pasado y pasaremos juntas significa mucho para mí. *cof cof* y por mi dibujito de Sessho-chan *cof cof* **

**Para contacto escribir a meiko@wings.distant-sky.org o pues los reviews son siempre bien recibidos. **


	12. Requiem para un Amor

**Sin Rastro **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 12: "Réquiem para un Amor". **

La primera cita que tuvieron fue fuera de lo normal, luego de varias salidas ambos fueron conociéndose más a fondo y entonces Yasha supo que no podría separarse tan fácilmente de Kikyô. 

_-¿No quisieras uno?- había preguntado al ver una pequeña tienda de helados en una esquina. _

_Kikyô le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa y hacer un gesto afirmativo. _

_-Estaría bien…- _

_Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesitas que estaban fuera del establecimiento. Yasha no era una persona de muchas palabras, al igual que Kikyô, lo que dificultaba mucho iniciar una conversación con ella, quien parecía muy concentrada degustando su helado de vainilla._

_-Es mi sabor favorito- comentó como excusándose, al parecer avergonzada de la fija mirada del joven. Kikyô hizo una larga pausa, para luego descender la mirada con ese aire melancólico que tanto la caracterizaba-… no es normal para mí comentar estas cosas…-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- Yasha alzó ambas cejas, en actitud confusa. _

_-Mi personalidad es desconfiada, no es normal que esté platicando tan a gusto con un desconocido…- suspiró ella, dedicándole otra mirada melancólica. _

_-Imagino que para existir la confianza primero se debe conocer a la persona ¿no?- _

_Kikyô se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos instantes, como si sus pupilas lo penetraran como dos insistentes lupas, buscando algo dentro de él. Quizás sólo por esta vez, las cosas fueran diferentes, podía darse el lujo de confiar en alguien ajeno a su familia. ¿Acaso no decían que para todo siempre hay una primera vez? Tal vez ésta fuera la suya. _

_En un acto caballeroso, Yasha intentó correr la silla de Kikyô, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Justo en ese momento, y quizás sin querer, sus manos se entrelazaron. Fue casi automático el contacto visual entre ambos. Una de esas miradas profundas y silenciosas, en donde son los gestos los que hablan, en donde las palabras sobran. Por vez primera, Yasha sintió calidez pura en los ojos de Kikyô y en verdad le habría gustado seguir contemplándola por varios minutos más…_

Y así mismo como deseaba recordar para siempre aquel destello de calidez en sus ojos, quería olvidar por completo aquella mirada tan fría y llena de odio. No ha podido sacar de su cabeza aquella mirada, ni tampoco aquellas palabras que sonaban tan duras, tan crueles. Pero más allá de esa aparente dureza, lo que no puede olvidar es el escondido tono de dolor, de haberse sentido burlada y humillada. De haber derramado lágrimas por un maldito que jugó con sus sentimientos descaradamente. ¿Cómo pudo él causar tanto dolor? 

Sabía perfectamente que estaba saliendo con dos chicas hermosas, que con ninguna tenía compromiso alguno pero ambas le llamaban la atención. Durante todo este tiempo trató de hacerse a la idea que no estaba jugando con ellas, pero la dureza de las palabras de Kikyô se lo recordó. Ni siquiera pudo definir lo que sentía por cada una, pero nunca fue plenamente sincero con ellas, de ser así, Kikyô no habría tomado tan mal descubrir que él había salido antes con su hermana. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan ruin? Quizás no le habrían venido tan mal unas cuantas clases con Miroku acerca de cómo comportarse con las mujeres. Ha engañado a dos personas inocentes, que lo único que hicieron fue tratar de confiar en él. ¿Cómo les pagó? Con deshonestidad, nunca se lo perdonará, y está seguro que ellas tampoco. 

¿Y cómo ser sincero él, siendo quien es? No puede llegar con una chica cualquiera y sincerarse, así sin más. ¿Decirle que pertenece al crimen organizado de la ciudad? ¿Qué clase de mujer lo querría por compañía? Seguramente ninguna. 

Miroku y su hermano pertenecían a la misma organización que él, a ninguno le conocía una novia seria. Miroku tal vez por su actitud de casanova nunca tuviera nada serio con ninguna mujer; aunque se viera a leguas que moría por Sango. Y su hermano… bueno él era harina de otro costal. Allí tenía a Rin, una hermosa mujer que estaba profundamente enamorada de él, sin embargo Sesshômaru no se daba por aludido. ¿Es que ellos dos sí comprendían que las relaciones con mujeres se les estaban vedadas? ¿Cómo ha sido tan idiota como para no darse cuenta antes? 

De un rápido salto quedó fuera de su cama, lanzó una vista panorámica al lugar. Su habitación estaba hecha un completo desastre, las sábanas de la cama por el suelo, sus zapatos desordenados y sus prendas de vestir desperdigadas por todo el sitio. Aunque le consolaba que, si su habitación parecía desordenada, la de Miroku debería parecerse a una versión moderna de la "dimensión desconocida". Era muy cierto cuando Rin les decía que aquel apartamento necesitaba un urgente toque femenino, más que un toque necesitaba a todo un escuadrón femenino. 

-Buenos días- saludó a Miroku, quien se encontraba en el comedor, aún con cara adormilada y ropa de dormir. 

-Buen día, Yasha- Miroku no parecía muy interesado en el rebosante plato de cereal que tenía frente a él. 

Yasha pasó del cereal y se dirigió a la alacena buscando pan para prepararse unas tostadas. Estaba algo entretenido buscando la mantequilla cuando reparó en el rostro de Miroku. Éste lucía demasiado cansado, unas grandes bolsas se acomodaban debajo de sus ojos cafés y su cabello lucía alborotado, cuando era normal que siempre estuviera impecable y reluciente. ¿Acaso ocurría algo malo?

-¿Mala noche?- Yasha colocó su plato de tostadas en la mesa, tomando asiento frente a Miroku. 

-Algo…- suspiró Miroku, quien pareció desistir de su plato de cereal y, dejándolo a medias, lo hizo a su izquierda, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos, en gesto cansado. 

Haciendo gala de su incapacidad para entablar una conversación decente, Yasha optó por concentrarse en su desayuno. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse qué ocurría exactamente con Miroku. Él no era de los que se deprimen por cualquier cosa, ni siquiera era de los que muestras una cara de tristeza. Si había algo que le envidiaba a su compañero, era esa sonrisa alegre y optimista que siempre mostraba. ¿Qué ocurría hoy? 

-Sango…- Miroku lo dijo tan suavemente que a Yasha le tomó unos cuantos minutos darse cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo a él-… ella estuvo aquí ayer…- 

-¿Sango?- Yasha dejó la mitad de su última tostada en el plato y alzó las cejas. ¿Así que Sango tenía que ver con el comportamiento tan extraño de Miroku aquella mañana? ¿Pues de qué podría tratarse?

-Sí… ella… bueno, tiene cierto problema… "familiar", por así decirlo. Tiene que ver con su hermano- continuó Miroku pausadamente.

-¿El pequeño Kohaku?- ahora sí que Yasha se ha sorprendido. Aún recuerda al pequeño hermanito de Sango, pero hace muchísimo que no saben de él y Sango nunca lo menciona. 

-No puedo contarte mucho, Sango me lo ha confiado y no es de caballeros divulgar secretos- Miroku tomó aire, agradeciendo que a Yasha no le interesan mucho los asuntos de otros-… hace semanas que está así. Y ayer vino a casa… al principio pensé que se trataba de una plática de rutina, por así decirlo. Pero entre frase y frase, empezó a llorar…-

Yasha no dijo nada, pero se sorprendió mucho aquella confesión. ¿Sango llorando? Si ella era una chica con gran fortaleza, al menos así siempre le pareció a él. 

-No sabía qué hacer Yasha, ver a una mujer llorando es lo peor que puede haber, créeme. Ella necesitaba consuelo, y yo… no estaba seguro de cómo dárselo y una cosa llevó a la otra y… pues… pues…-

-¡¿Te atreviste a tocarla, pervertido?!- exclamó Yasha, quien de un salto se levantó de la silla. Ya se estaba imaginando las lujuriosas manos de Miroku sobre el cuerpo de una asustada y llorosa Sango- ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz?! ¡¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor!!-

-¡¡Yasha!! ¡¡No, no es lo que piensas!!- Miroku alzó ambas manos, como tratando de calmar a su interlocutor- es que ella… Yasha ella lucía tan triste… pero se veía tan triste, sus lágrimas adornaban de una forma tan sublime su rostro que yo… yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?- Yasha tomó a Miroku por los hombros, muy enojado. Aunque no lo dijera a nadie, quería muchísimo a Sango, como si fuera una especie de hermana y la idea que Miroku hubiera tratado de pasarse de listo, no le agradaba para nada- ¡¡Habla ya, pervertido!!- 

-La… la… besé…- murmuró Miroku, descendiendo la mirada. 

-¿Tú qué?- Yasha no escuchó bien lo que dijo su compañero, por lo que se inclinó un poco hacia él. 

-¡Que la besé!- chilló Miroku, mientras volvía a llevarse las manos a la cabeza. 

Yasha se quedó estático por varios minutos, analizando la situación. Miroku ha besado a Sango. "¡Que la besé!" aquella frase penetra sus oídos lentamente, tarda bastante para que las palabras lleguen a su cerebro y éste las analice. 

-¡¿La besaste?!- gritó sorprendido, sin saber si enojarse o de plano estallar a carcajadas- ¿Y ella…?

-¡¡Eso es lo peor, Yasha!!- suspiró Miroku, inclinando su silla hacia atrás y lanzando un quejido de dolor- si me hubiera lanzado una bofetada, propinado un fuerte golpe en mi estómago o cualquier otro lugar sensible y luego se hubiera ido profanando maldiciones en mi contra, te juro que lo habría entendido a la perfección. Pero no… ¡¡Ella me correspondió!!-

-¿Te ha correspondido?- allí sí que Yasha no pudo más y dejándose caer nuevamente en su silla, estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No se me hace nada gracioso!- chilló Miroku, indignado. 

-Perdóname, pero por alguna razón la situación se me hace demasiado graciosa- confesaba al momento de tratar de contener su risa. 

-Lo gracioso viene ahora… le he dicho que la amaba- 

-¿LE DIJISTE QUÉ COSA?- gritó Yasha a todo pulmón, sin poder creérselo. ¿Miroku mencionando la palabra "amor", a una mujer? ¡Ahora sí que se encontraba en la dimensión desconocida!

-Luego de eso, se levantó del sillón y se fue…- suspiró Miroku con un dejo de tristeza. Recordar aquella escena le ponía muy triste. Sin duda le habría gustado tomarla del brazo y detener su huida, decirle que necesitaba que se quedara allí a su lado… claro ¿y después qué? Siempre las películas románticas terminan en el beso, el abrazo y el "vivieron felices por siempre". No muestran lo que pasa después… ese "después" que forzadamente debe ocurrir en el no tan romántico mundo real. Él no era de esos que se enamoran, en sus genes no estaba el ser un hombre ni fiel ni leal ni nada que se le pareciera. A él le gustaba su libertad, saber que podía besar los labios de cualquier mujer y no estaría lastimando a nadie en particular. Él odiaba sentirse atado a alguien. Y sin embargo, Sango despertaba en él sensaciones que antes desconocía por completo. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Sintió la penetrante mirada de Yasha sobre él. Seguramente su amigo debía de estar burlándose a él interiormente, pensando "¿Este es el Miroku que yo conozco?". Definitivamente no es el mismo Miroku; el beso robado a Sango cambió algo dentro de él. Aún no está muy seguro de el qué… pero se siente muy diferente. 

Yasha continuaba mirándole fijamente. Miroku y Sango se han besado, ahora sí que lo ha visto todo. El imaginarse a esos dos sosteniendo una relación hacía exprimir la poca materia gris que le quedaba. Lanzó un suspiro de incomodidad, espera que Miroku no desee que él diga algo para reconfortarlo ni mucho menos, es realmente pésimo dando consejos. 

-No te preocupes Yasha- sonrió Miroku, como leyéndole el pensamiento- lo resolveré, aún no sé cómo, pero lo resolveré. Tan sólo necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, gracias amigo- Miroku le dio tres palmaditas en la espalda y se encaminó hacia el umbral de la puerta que conducía a la sala. 

Justo en ese momento, Yasha habría querido tomarlo del hombro, sentarlo otra vez en su silla y obligarlo a que fuera él ahora quien lo escuchara. Ya ha tomado una decisión respecto a Kagome y a Kikyô, pero sólo por esta vez le gustaría escuchar una opinión ajena a la propia. "Gracias, amigo" aquellas palabras de Miroku le hicieron sentirse muy extraño. Él jamás ha llamado a Miroku "amigo", ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. Y sin embargo, justo después de esta plática ha empezado a ver a Miroku de otra manera. Quizás sí son amigos, después de todo… ¿debía contarle su plan, entonces? La decisión tomada es drástica de por sí, es impulsiva, justo como su persona. 

-Miroku…-

-¿Si?- el joven se volteó desde el final del pasillo, es curioso, pero su rostro ya no luce tan cansado como antes. 

-Las… mujeres son complicadas- masculló con dificultad, mientras le daba la espalda-… saldré esta tarde, si ordenas algo para cenar, no te preocupes por mi estómago…- 

Ahora sabía que Miroku era su amigo, que podría contar siempre con él. Ésta conversación se lo ha demostrado, pero cree que lo mejor es actuar por su cuenta, al menos esta última vez. Además, tal vez si platica de esto con alguien, cambie de opinión e intente seguir un plan absurdo y sabe que no puede. 

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza. En medio de todo el desorden, encontró lo que buscaba: un pequeño papelito de color crema, en donde estaban escrito siete dígitos y un nombre debajo, el nombre de Kagome. Cuando logró rescatar el teléfono de las dunas de ropa, se dispuso a marcar. Antes de encender el aparato se detuvo por unos segundos, luego de llamarle no habría marcha atrás. ¿Estaba seguro? Dejar de ver esa hermosa sonrisa, de escuchar esa hermosa voz, de verse reflejado en esas hermosas pupilas… era un precio demasiado alto. 

_-¡Maldito bastardo!- _

Y allí estaban las palabras de Kikyô, convertidas en una flecha que amenazaba con acercarse más y más a su corazón. Sí, estaba decidido. 

-¿Si?- la dulce voz de Kagome hizo encoger su corazón. 

-Kagome…- pronunciar su nombre era casi como un sacrilegio. Los primeros minutos serían cruciales ¿Acaso Kikyô ya la predispuso contra él?

-¿Yasha? ¿Yasha eres tú?- la voz de la joven sonaba demasiado tranquila como para sonar la alarma. 

-Sí…- 

-¡Oh, Yasha! ¡Qué alegría oírte!- sin duda, Kikyô ha permanecido en silencio. Eso o Kagome sabe disimular y controlar su rabia mucho mejor que su hermana. 

-Kagome, necesito verte…- empezó el joven, como si estuviera recitando una especie de poesía. Se ha quedado en vela toda la noche para encontrar las palabras justas para este momento. 

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Yo también quisiera verte!- la voz tan dulce y alegre de la joven no hacía más que apuñalarlo incesantemente. ¿Hasta cuánto más resistiría?

-Esta tarde… iré a verte a tu casa…- dijo sin mayores preámbulos. Kikyô tenía práctica aquella tarde, lo tenía muy calculado. Por lo menos ella no podría estar presente, encontrarse con las dos hermanas a la vez era mucho más de lo que podría soportar. 

-Te estaré esperando, entonces…- 

-Nos vemos Kagome…- y así sin más, cerró la llamada. Sintió la mirada pesada y borrosa. ¿Lágrimas? Los hombres no lloran y es absurdo que él, siendo uno, lo haga. Con pesadez se derrumbó en su cama, toda desordenada, llena de ropas, discos de música y uno que otro libro. A partir de ahora así sería su vida: un caos total. 

Ya casi todo estaba listo, prácticamente sólo hacía falta que él diera la orden de inicio. Los detalles se encontraban finamente cuidados, justo como en todos sus trabajos. ¿La cabeza de la operación? Él, obviamente. ¿La inepta, pero necesaria, fuerza bruta? A cargo de su hermanito Musou. ¿El resto de los alfiles? Kohaku y otros dos nombres se barajaban en su mente. Sí, esta sería la primera misión oficial del pequeño Kohaku. Cuando empezó a trabajar para él era un chiquillo asustadizo que sólo servía de mensajero para algunas misiones menores. Pero ahora el adolescente es una pieza clave dentro de su plan, sin saberlo, ha colaborado para que él pudiera rastrear a Sesshômaru. Gracias también a la que tonta de su hermana es como una gata fiel que ha permanecido trabajando para ese inepto. Parece que todo está a su favor, es él quien ya tiene la victoria, tan sólo falta que reclame su premio: la cabeza de Sesshômaru.

-Míralo, está como idiotizado contemplando esa fotografía- rió Musou, esparciendo el humo de su cigarrillo por toda la habitación.

Kanna no respondió ante tal comentario, simplemente porque odiaba conversar. Ella no era muy amiga de las palabras, tan sólo hablaba para lo estrictamente necesario y no veía nada de necesario en admitir o desmentir cuán "idiotizado" se encontraba su jefe por una trivial fotografía. 

-No hables tanto, que se va a caer la lengua- Musou la contempló fijamente al pronunciar burlonamente aquellas palabras. Kanna simplemente desvió la mirada, odiaba cuando Musou la miraba de aquella manera. Es como si ella fuera lo suficientemente importante como para ser observada tan detenidamente. 

-Dime Kanna ¿después que le traiga a esa mujer no te gustaría que gastara parte de mi paga en ti?- sonrió Musou mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de Musou tan cerca. Si hay algo que respeta, es el espacio personal y definitivamente para Musou este es un aspecto muy trivial. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- preguntó ella, arqueando las cejas. 

-¿Algo que desees?- de una manera morbosa, según Kanna, Musou acarició sus largos y blanquecinos cabellos- ¿Una prenda de vestir? ¿Zapatos? ¿Alguna joya? Escuché que el Shikon No Tama aún está subastándose en el mercado negro…- 

-Desearía…- Kanna tomó aire por unos instantes. La presencia de Musou le incomodaba demasiado, él hablaba demasiado, se le acercaba demasiado-… desearía que tomara un curso intensivo sobre lo que significa "espacio personal"…- 

-¿Dónde está Naraku?- la llegada de Kagura detuvo cualquier intento de respuesta ingeniosa de Musou, por lo que Kanna se alegró más de lo normal al ver a su hermana. 

-Al centro del salón, mirando aún como idiota la fotografía de la mujer esa- suspiró Musou, volviendo a prestarle atención a su cigarrillo, para alegría de Kanna. 

-Naraku…- Kagura era la única que se dirigía a él con ese tono tan altanero y hasta grosero, podría decirse. Para cualquier otro, Naraku le habría roto los labios de un latigazo, pero para él era hasta cierto punto divertido ver a Kagura retorciéndose del coraje. Sabía que si por ella fuera, le enterraría un puñal justo en el corazón y eso le divertía, porque Kagura le temía demasiado como para atreverse a hacer algo así. 

-Dime, querida Kagura- sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo ella contenía una mueca de asco cuando él pronunció "querida". 

-Ya todos tienen sus posiciones, quiero saber cuál será mi papel- suspiró Kagura sin hacer contacto visual con su jefe. 

-Oh, es cierto, casi se me ha olvidado. Menos mal que te tengo para recordármelo- Naraku esbozó una sonrisa macabra mientras invitaba a Kagura a acercarse. Con recelo, ella extendió su mano hacia él, dejándose atraer- eres una buena chica, Kagura-

-¿Ya me dirás qué es lo que debo hacer?- continuó Kagura, como tratando de ignorar a Naraku lo más que pudiera. 

-Como sabes, tu hermana Kanna y yo nos quedaremos supervisando todo desde aquí…- inició Naraku con tranquilidad, tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Kagura, ella estaría deseando que la soltara y precisamente por ello la tomaba con más fuerza-… Musou, Kohaku y el resto se encargarán de ejecutar el secuestro y tú… tendrás, como siempre, el papel principal…-

-¿Papel principal?- Kagura arqueó las cejas- temo preguntar…- 

-Te vas a encargar de vigilar a Sesshômaru, necesito ver a mi presa desangrarse primero, si me entiendes…- rió Naraku malévolamente, mientras Kagura emitía un gesto de desagrado. 

-Como quieras- Kagura suspiró hondamente. ¿Cómo es posible que exista tal ser, capaz de disfrutar tanto el sufrimiento ajeno? 

-Ahora puedes retirarte Kagura, al efectuarse la misión se te avisará por medio de tu hermana…-

-Comprendido y anotado- murmuró Kagura quien apresuró su paso, estaba realmente deseosa de salir de aquella habitación. En su camino, casi tropieza con Musou, quien logró evitarla gracias a un rápido movimiento. 

-¡Eh, tranquila!- rió divertido al verla alejarse rápidamente- ¡Ya pronto nos veremos!-

-Presta atención Musou y deja de estar intentando conquistar al personal femenino- espetó Naraku, dejando entrever algo de enojo en sus palabras. Su hermano rió por lo bajo, le encantaba que Naraku dejara expresar de cuando en cuando sus sentimientos. 

-Oh no hermanito, yo no me meto con tu mercancía- sonrió, refiriéndose a Kagura- en lo personal, me interesa más la hermanita… es más reservada, eso es cierto, pero creo que sería una amante más apasionada que Kagura, a pesar de las apariencias…-

-¿Has contactado con ellos?- preguntó Naraku, cortando de raíz la antigua conversación. Musuo rió para sus adentros, pero mostró un rostro de seriedad, ya sabía que su hermano explotaría tarde o temprano si continuaba con esa actitud tan infantil.

-Llegarán a la ciudad en unos días, según tengo entendido. Igual dijeron que se comunicarían con nosotros- 

-Bien…- Naraku volvió a observar la fotografía en donde se encontraba Rin con Sesshômaru. Con la yema de su dedo índice, acarició el rostro de la joven, en realidad era muy bonita, por lo menos Sesshômaru no tenía malos gustos, a diferencia de su padre que llegó a enamorarse de una mujercita humilde en un pueblecito de mala muerte. ¡Y menos mal que esa relación no tuvo frutos! En fin, dejando viejos amoríos del estúpido de su antiguo compañero, volvió a la hermosa. Es una lástima que haya permanecido al lado de Sesshômaru todos estos años. ¿Por qué? Amor le dicen a ese sentimiento tan insípido, capaz de los más estúpidos comportamientos en el ser humano. Pues es una lástima que el amor de Rin sea tan grande, ya que terminará ahogándose de ese sentimiento que tanto añora. 

-Ya inicia mi venganza…- 

Sintió como si un látigo frío le hubiera dado de sorpresa en la espalda. Detesta cuando eso ocurre, es un muy mal presagio. Y ha estado cargada de malos presagios últimamente. Yakken dice que está exagerando todo, como de costumbre. Pero para ella no es así, sólo ella ve que si Naraku no da señales de vida, significa que está agazapado en la oscuridad, planeando un ataque sorpresa. Llámenla paranoica o loca, pero nadie la hará desistir de aquella idea. ¿Por qué Naraku no ha insistido más en hacerles notar su presencia? Está segura que está planeando algo, y no precisamente un cóctel de bienvenida.  

Trató de mantenerse optimista, de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tocó el timbre de casa de Sesshômaru, se encontraba especialmente feliz porque ha sido él quien la llamó. Últimamente su relación va de maravilla, es decir, cero roces o peleas. Tampoco nada de caricias y de frases románticas mejor ni hablar; pero Rin es feliz con tal de estar a su lado por más de cinco horas seguidas y no salir peleados. Yakken siempre dice que ella es la única mujer que puede estar con Sesshômaru más de dos horas seguidas. Eso, lejos de hacerla sentir especial, le incomoda. Ella sabe muy bien que muchas mujeres de la compañía matarían por estar en su lugar, entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan poca cosa? 

-Pasa adelante…- y allí estaba Sesshômaru, con su mirada fría y distante, con esa voz inexpresiva y dura. ¿Alguna vez cambiaría? No lo cree, después de todo es parte de su "encanto". 

-Te traje pastel de vainilla y fresa; lo horneé ayer por la tarde- colocó con cuidado el pastel sobre la mesa. Ella sonrió para sus adentros, sabía perfectamente que el pastel de vainilla y fresa era el favorito de Sesshômaru. Lo horneó especialmente para él. "¡Qué cursi te estás volviendo, Rin!" pensó ella mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a su "jefe". 

-Entonces será el postre…- dijo sin mayor emoción, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa del comedor y, con una gélida mirada, invitaba a Rin a hacerle compañía. 

Silencio. Rin se desesperaba cuando reinaba el silencio entre los dos. ¿Acaso Sesshômaru era tan orgulloso como para ni siquiera iniciar una conversación? Él es quien la había llamado ¿por qué entonces, es ella quien debe hablar primero?  

-¿Has sabido algo de Naraku?- preguntó ella con algo de timidez, temerosa de una respuesta afirmativa. 

-Está en la ciudad- sentenció Sesshômaru, aún con esa mirada inexpresiva. 

-¿Estás seguro?- Rin tragó seco. ¿Acaso el protagonista de sus peores pesadillas se encontraba allí, en la misma ciudad, agazapado en cualquier esquina; dispuesto a saltarle desde las sombras? Aquella idea le helaba la sangre. Aquel terror que había estado rondándole las últimas semanas se materializó por medio de las palabras de Sesshômaru. Volvió a sentirse como una niña indefensa, la misma presa fácil de diez años atrás. 

-Rin…- estaba tan absorta en sus propios temores que ni siquiera notó cuando Sesshômaru se levantó de su sitio. Ahora estaba de pie, a su lado. Le sorprendió tanto verlo allí, a pocos centímetros de ella, que enmudeció. 

-No dejaré que ese ser se salga con la suya… no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por ello- ¿llorar? ¡Oh, sí! Las lágrimas adornaban ahora todo su rostro, estaba tan aterrada que sus sentidos parecían haber disminuido y ya casi no captaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. De hecho, si no estuviera tan aterrada, ya se habría aprovechado de la situación y estaría acomodada en los fuertes brazos de su Sesshômaru, buscando consuelo. 

-Lo siento- murmuró, llevándose una mano al rostro, para espantar las lágrimas que caían cual gotas de lluvia por sus mejillas. 

-Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero. Que piense que nos tiene aterrados, quiero que sepa que le haremos frente, que nadie le tiene miedo- dijo mientras cortaba su mirada con la de ella, y se dedicaba a mirar hacia la ventana. 

-Y… ¿Yasha?…- Rin sabe que ese es un tema muy peligroso; pero no puede evitar preocuparse por el chico. Ella, por unos segundos, creyó ver que los labios de Sesshômaru se arqueaban en una débil sonrisa. Pero éste gesto se desvaneció casi tan rápido como vino, y nuevamente se encontró con la frialdad acostumbrada. 

-He dicho que él no tiene por qué enterarse de nada de lo que ocurre…- sentenció con firmeza. 

-Sesshômaru, si Naraku ya se encuentra en la ciudad puede estar investigando sobre nosotros ¿y si ya sabe que Yasha es tu hermano?- Rin se puso en pie, encarando a Sesshômaru. 

-Medio hermano- aclaró él, con cierta incomodidad. 

-¿Crees que a Naraku le importe si es son hijos de la misma madre?- exclamó Rin, indignada- lo único que a él le interesa es que sean hijos del mismo padre…- 

-He dicho que Yasha no se va a enterar. Le he dado órdenes precisas a Yakken y a ti…- Sesshômaru se detuvo por unos instantes, como ordenando sus ideas, tomó una bocanada de aire de manera desesperada, como si la necesitara para calmarse-… ya he hablado de esto contigo, creí que entendías cuál era tu papel…- 

-Dije que cuidaría a Yasha, eso no es problema para mí lo sabes- Rin colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sesshômaru, quien seguía evitando el enfrentamiento de miradas- es sólo que no quisiera que Naraku lo tomara por sorpresa, él debe estar prevenido- 

-Yasha no es idiota- carraspeó Sesshômaru- él no se dejaría engatusar tan fácil ni por Naraku ni por ningún desconocido. Él tiene malicia, Rin, ya no es un pequeño de catorce- 

-¡Sesshômaru!- exclamó Rin, sorprendida- ¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que deseas protegerlo? ¿Por qué?-

-¡No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo!- Rin emitió un grito de sorpresa al sentir que su mano era retirada con rudeza del hombro de Sesshômaru, él asió esa mano fuertemente y la atrajo hacia él. Rin por primera vez estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse. ¡Había soñado tanto con un momento así! obviamente, no en estas circunstancias.

-¡No quieras darte aires de sabelotodo! ¿Me estás oyendo?- 

-Me lastimas…- murmuró Rin, pero él, lejos de hacerle caso, siguió estrujando su muñeca izquierda con más y más fuerza. Ella intentaba zafarse como podía, y alejarse de él, pero al parecer Sesshômaru… ¿disfrutaba lastimándola? Pues no parecía dejarla ir. 

-¡Te he dicho como en mil ocasiones que no eres quien para opinar sobre lo que hago y lo que no! ¡Simplemente doy órdenes y la gente debe cumplirlas…!-

-Basta, por favor…- ella continuaba pidiendo clemencia, pero sus súplicas seguían cayendo en oídos sordos. 

-¡… eso no te excluye a ti! ¡Quiero que por una vez en tu vida aprendas a cerrar esa boca entrometida y…!-

-¡Basta ya!- finalmente su mano izquierda logró zafarse, abriéndose completamente e impactándose fuertemente en una mejilla de Sesshômaru. Fue tal el esfuerzo para Rin, que tropezó y cayó de espaldas. 

Rin se quedó allí en el suelo, sin fuerzas ni ánimos para reincorporarse. Lloraba nuevamente, esta vez de rabia y de enojo. Nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan humillada, Sesshômaru no tiene el derecho de tratarla así. No a ella, quien siempre ha estado allí pendiente, cuidándole, velando por su bienestar. No, ella no merece que la traten de aquella manera. ¿Para qué estar allí incondicionalmente, si nunca parecen reconocer su trabajo?

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Maldita sea, lo sé!- exclamó mientras se ponía en pie- ¡No soy nadie ni en tu vida ni en tu familia! Lamento causarte tantas molestias, lamento ser tan estúpida y olvidar cuál es mi lugar en esta compañía. Es la última vez que ocurre, señor Sesshômaru, se lo aseguro- dijo ella entre sollozos de rabia y cólera. La última imagen que tuvo de aquel apartamento fue Sesshômaru tocándose la mejilla, envuelto en una mirada de confusión. ¿Confusión? ¿Acaso ese sentimiento existía en alguien como Sesshômaru? Obviamente, no iba a quedarse allí para averiguarlo. 

Pero sí, por primera vez en su vida Sesshômaru experimentaba un extraño popurrí de sensaciones. En su mejilla derecha aún ardía el roce de las uñas de Rin en su piel. ¿Qué le había ocurrido minutos antes? no puede explicarlo con seguridad. Ha explotado, no puede encontrar otra explicación. Toda la rabia y la desesperación acumulada durante los últimos días finalmente hallaron un hueco por donde colarse. Desafortunadamente se colaron frente a la persona menos indicada. ¿Por qué siempre frente a Rin? Quizás porque es la persona que más tiempo pasa a su lado. Es cierto, Rin es la única que puede soportar todas sus mañas y arranques de humor. Esta vez se ha pasado del límite y está plenamente consciente de ello. Esta vez no puede ignorar aquella conversación y tratar a Rin indiferente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

¡No entiende cómo ha sido capaz de tomar una daga y enterrarla en el único corazón que lo aprecia de verdad! ¿Aprecio? No, más allá de eso. El corazón de Rin es el único que ha sido capaz de un amor profundo y sincero hacia su persona. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento, y apoyó los codos sobre el vidrio de la mesa, llevándose las manos al rostro y cerró sus ojos. Esta vez su mente se alejó de Naraku y la presente amenaza que representaba. Nada de Yasha y la plática que pronto debía tener con él. Nada de nuevos trabajos que le han ofrecido luego del excelente robo a Urasue. Lo único que puede llegar a su mente es la llorosa mirada de Rin, disculpándose por meterse en su vida privada; ignorando que su presencia es de las pocas que realmente lo hacen feliz. 

¿Cuántos latidos de su corazón han transcurrido desde que bajó del auto y ha saludado al portero? Unos mil quizá, y eso que han transcurrido segundos entre una acción y otra. 

Su corazón no debería emocionarse tanto puesto que ya ha venido muchas veces antes a visitar a Miroku. Para coordinar robos o simplemente para pasar el rato con él y Yasha, quienes son prácticamente como sus hermanos. Ahora viene a hablarle de Kohaku, se ha citado con su hermano para un desayuno mañana y cree que es la oportunidad perfecta para intentar hablar con él. Es por ello que necesita la opinión de Miroku, quien es el único que conoce su secreto. 

Con cuidado pulsa el número en el ascensor. ¿Acaso sus manos están temblando? ¿Por qué? Si sólo es Miroku. 

_-Te amo…- _

Nuevamente esas palabras llegan a su mente sin pedir permiso. Ha estado pensando en aquella frase durante toda la noche anterior. ¿Se lo dijo en serio? No, realmente no pudo ser en serio. Miroku no "ama" realmente a nadie, salvo él mismo. Pero se lo dijo de una manera tan real, tan mágica, tan profunda. Aún temblaba al recordar su tono de voz pronunciando esas dos palabras, tan simples pero tan llenas de significado. 

¡Y el beso! ¡El beso! Nunca antes había recibido un beso tan… especial. Sí, especial era el calificativo que mejor le quedaba. Siempre pensó que el día que Miroku tratara de besarla (porque llegaría el día, estaba segura) sería prácticamente a la fuerza o con una gala de cortejo impresionante para hacerla caer ante sus encantos. Sin embargo, fue sencillo y directo. ¡Hasta pidió permiso! Fue tan dulce y tan tierno, como jamás pensó que sería él. Es que no se comportó como "Miroku", realmente parecía otra persona con su misma apariencia. Se llevó las manos a los labios, sus besos le sabían a gloria. 

Ella se había ido antes que Miroku pudiera decirle algo. ¿Por qué? Porque pensaba que las palabras salían sobrando en esa situación. Decir algo había sido romper la magia del beso, habría sido una especie de sacrilegio. Pero quizás hoy aprovechara para hablar un poco. ¿Ese beso y ese "te amo" no significaba que ellos fueran pareja? ¿O sí? 

Se sintió un poco mal, a lo mejor y utilizaba a su hermano Kohaku como excusa. Pero bueno, si todo salía bien, bien valdría la pena. 

Con su dedo índice algo tembloroso iba a tocar la el timbre, cuando para su sorpresa notó que la puerta no estaba trancada. ¿Algún descuido de Yasha al irse? 

-¿Miroku?- murmuró, algo sonrosada de la vergüenza. No era de buenos modales entrar a una casa ajena sin tocar antes. "Te puedes llevar una sorpresa" le advertía su madre cuando era pequeña, quien siempre enfatizaba en que Sango se comportara como toda una señorita. Pero no creía que por no tocar la puerta en esta ocasión pasara algo malo ¿o sí?

-¿Miroku? ¿Estás?- preguntó Sango, esta vez un poco más alto, pero nadie respondió. 

Había latas de licor y cartuchos de restaurantes de comida rápida por todo el recibidor. ¿Acaso ha habido una fiesta la noche anterior? El espíritu fiestero de Miroku nunca cambiaría, aún no comprendía cómo él y Yasha se llevaban tan bien. Con razón el pobre Yasha ha salido huyendo de tal desorden. 

Nada había preparado a Sango para la escena que se encontraría a continuación. Allí estaba Miroku sin camisa, dormido en el sillón de la sala, con dos mujeres a cada lado. Ellas no parecían traer ninguna ropa de dormir… 

-Oh, por dios…- ella contuvo la respiración por varios minutos, y cerró sus ojos, pensando que tal vez todo aquello era una especie de mal sueño del cual despertaría en minutos. 

Al abrir sus ojos y comprobar que se trataba de una horrorosa pero muy real pesadilla, supo que tenía que escapar de allí. Miroku no debía enterarse que ella estuvo allí y mucho menos que observó aquella escena. Desafortunadamente, chocó con una pila de latas de cerveza, provocando un fuerte ruido.

-Ups…- pensó ella, cuando el rechinar del sillón le decía que por lo menos alguien ha despertado. 

-¿Pero quién…?... ¿Sango?- y sí, sin duda ese "alguien" fue Miroku- ¿Sango? ¿Eres… eres tú?- 

Sango tomó aire y cerró sus ojos, pidiéndole en silencio a sus lágrimas que demoraran un poco más en salir. Ella se volteó, para encontrarse con el rostro de un muy avergonzado Miroku. Lástima que la vergüenza anidada en los ojos del joven no fuera suficiente para sanar su corazón. 

-¿Quién es ella, Miroku?- preguntó la jovencita a su izquierda, quien era rubia y de ojos azules, y aparentaba ser algo mayor que él.

-Sí ¿quién es ella?- preguntó la otra, a su derecha, quien un par de ojos oscuros que escudriñaban a Sango- no parecer ser de las que te gustan ¿acaso es tu primita o algo?- 

-Eh… no ella… es que…- 

-¿Acaso es la chica que te hace la limpieza, eh?- preguntó la rubia, mirando con curiosidad a Sango. 

-No, no… ella…-

-¡Oh, pillín! ¿Acaso ahora quieres un trío?- rió la morena mientras besaba el cuello de Miroku- ¡Deja descansar primero, adonis!- 

-Oh Dios…- Sango sintió que algo se le revolvía en el estómago. Muy pocas cosas le han dado tanto asco en la vida. Al ver a Miroku entre dos mujeres, mucho más hermosas que ella, quiso gritarle algo, pero finalmente desistió comprendiendo que no tenía caso alguno. 

-¡Sango! ¡Sango, espera!- 

Por lo menos deseaba que él hubiera podido alcanzarla, para así ella propinarle el fuerte golpe que se merecía. Pero no, seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado entre tanta mujer como para ir tras ella. Siguió escuchando a Miroku llamarla cuando recorría el pasillo. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, dejó de escuchar aquella voz. Aquella misma voz que poco tiempo atrás le susurró al oído que la amaba. ¡Pero cómo ha podido ser tan estúpida!

-Tonta Sango…- murmuró para sí mientras se escurría por las paredes del ascensor, hasta llegar al suelo y finalmente dejarse vencer por las lágrimas. 

-¡Hola Yasha!- sonrió Kagome alegremente mientras de un saltito quedaba al lado del joven y con cuidado entrelazaba sus brazos- ¿Cómo has estado?-

Yasha buscó las palabras para contestarle, más no pudo articular ni sonido, palabra o frase. Estaba embelesado por la hermosa y cálida presencia de Kagome, quien siempre le irradiaba felicidad de alguna u otra forma. ¡Cómo dolía recordar que ya nunca más contemplaría aquella preciosa sonrisa! ¡Cómo dolía!

-¿Yasha?- ella pareció notar que algo andaba mal el día de hoy- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, lo estoy. ¿Y tú, Kagome?- preguntó Yasha, muy feliz que Kikyô parecía haber guardado silencio. Kagome ignoraba completamente que el maldito juego sucio del que él fue protagonista principal. Eso le agradaba mucho, en especial porque no vería a Kagome enojada con él. Es seguro que pronto le odie y profane maldiciones en su contra, pero por lo menos eso no lo verá. El único consuelo que le queda es que podrá llevarse esa última sonrisa como recuerdo. 

-Muy bien- sonrió la chica, sin despegarse del brazo de Yasha- ¿sabes? Me alegra mucho volver a verte. No nos vemos desde la exposición-

-Es cierto- admitió Yasha amargamente. La conciencia le pesa demasiado. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo?- ¿cómo ha estado todo?-

-Las cosas han estado bien. Mi padre sigue estando obsesionado con su trabajo y mi hermano sigue comportándose como el pequeño revoltoso que es. Por cierto, Kaede me ha preguntado por ti- ríe ella divertida- al parecer le has caído muy bien.- 

-Pero si apenas y cruzamos palabras- comentó Yasha, algo confuso. ¿Kaede le habrá reconocido? No, es absurdo, ella no estuvo la noche en que robó el Shikon No Tama y en los videos de seguridad del Museo él sólo aparece unos escasos diez segundos y de espaldas. Quizás simplemente se preguntó quién era aquel joven que estaba acompañando a Kagome esa noche. Quizás Kaede es una de esas viejas chismosas que se la pasan interesadas en la vida de los demás. O quizás simplemente le tiene mucho aprecio a Kagome y le gusta ver cuáles son las amistades que frecuenta. De cualquier manera, él es el menos indicado para juzgar a las demás personas. 

-No lo sé, quizás eres especial- sonrió Kagome, mirándolo fijamente. 

Un prolongado silencio se hace presente entre ambos. Kagome ha pensado mucho en Yasha últimamente. Sobre todo en ese extraño comportamiento que tuvo con él la noche de la exposición. Se conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que habría terminado besándole de no haber sido por la interrupción de Kouga. No ha parado de pensar en Yasha, hacía mucho que no pensaba en un muchacho con tanta frecuenta. ¡Hasta sus amigas se lo han hecho notar! 

"Kagome, luces muy extraña últimamente"

"Estás muy distraída Kagome ¿Qué te ocurre?" 

"¿Acaso te gusta un chico?" 

Sólo cuando escuchó esa pregunta de boca de una de sus mejores amigas, se puso a reflexionar. ¿Gustarle un chico? ¡Claro! ¡Era elemental! ¿Quién era el chico que acaparaba todos sus pensamientos? Yasha. ¿Le gustaba? 

-Yasha, hay algo que quiero decirte…- dijo ella, evitando pensar demasiado o su sonrojo ya sería muy evidente. 

-¿En serio? Es curioso, yo también tengo algo que debo decirte- Yasha pronunció con cierto dolor aquella frase. Se acercaba la hora de la verdad. Contempló a Kagome, quien lucía muy emocionada- pero puedes empezar tú…-

Claro, que ella hablara, y mejor que fuera largo y tendido. Después de todo, sería la última vez que escucharía su voz y si por él fuera, la grabaría para poder escucharla siempre. 

-Yasha…- Kagome le miró fijamente. Adoraba ese par de ojos, tan tristes por momentos y tan profundos. Le encantaba esa mirada tan llena de misterios, misterios que ella estaba ansiosa por descubrir. 

-¿Dime?- él estaba tratando por todos los medios de controlar sus emociones. Estaba deseando tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos, para sentir su aroma, su esencia; y que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera por horas y horas. La miraba con atención, deseando fijar cada detalle de su rostro para no olvidarlo nunca más. 

-Yasha tú… tú…- Kagome nunca ha sido una chica de muchos rodeos, siempre le gusta ir al meollo del asunto y esta vez no va a ser la excepción- tú me gustas mucho, Yasha…- 

Yasha habría deseado que el tiempo se detuviera justo en ese momento. Para continuar escuchando infinitamente aquellas palabras, para contemplar sus blancas mejillas teñirse de un glorioso tono rosa, y sus finos labios arquearse en una sonrisa y acercarse con lentitud a los suyos. 

Sí, los labios de Kagome se posaron sobre los suyos. Esta vez estaba seguro que ese par de labios no se volverían ponzoña, como los de Kikyô. Estos labios eran pura dulzura, eran la miel más deliciosa que hubiera probado en su vida. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, como ninguna otra mujer ha logrado jamás. Con cuidado y suavidad rodeó su firme cintura, sintiendo a plenitud a Kagome. La pureza de aquella mujer seguramente terminaría matándolo, pero después de todo quién no querría morir en las manos de un ángel como ella. 

Pero por primera vez en su vida quiso ser responsable, deseó hacer lo correcto. Supo que esa hermosa sensación y ese momento mágico nadie, ni siquiera Kikyô o Kouga, podrían arrebatárselo. Ese momento era suyo y lo conservaría dentro de su corazón para siempre. 

-Lo siento Kagome- susurró Yasha al momento de separar sus labios. Gesto que tardó escasos segundos pero ¡cómo le costó!

-¿Lo sientes?- Kagome curvó sus labios hacia abajo, con aire de decepción y algo de vergüenza- Oh, lo siento muchísimo. Yo no quería dañar nuestra amistad con…-

-No, no es eso- negó Yasha, evitando la mirada de la chica. 

-¿No? ¿Entonces de qué se trata?- preguntó Kagome, arqueando las cejas. 

-Que ya no podremos vernos más, Kagome- murmuró Yasha con un hilo de voz. 

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Kagome abrió la boca, pero ya no pudo formular más frases. Se hallaba confusa y sorprendida; no se esperaba aquel giro. 

-Lo siento mucho, pero es que ya no nos podemos ver…- Yasha repitió nuevamente aquella frase, su única defensa y su único escudo. Estaba deseando que Kagome se ofendiera, hiciera un escándalo y se fuera de allí, dejándolo solo con su dolor y su amargura. Pero no, ya conocía a la chica demasiado bien. 

-¡No entiendo por qué me dices esas cosas!- exclamó ella, como si Yasha estuviera jugándole una especie de broma. Calló por unos minutos, como tratando de comprender sus palabras- porque no estás hablando en serio… ¿verdad?... 

-…-

-¿Verdad?- Kagome sintió que la mirada se le nublaba al darse cuenta que Yasha estaba hablando muy en serio. ¿Pues qué ha hecho ella para que él desee alejarse?- es… es… ¿Es algo que hice? Si es así te pido mis más sinceras disculpas y…-

-No, no…- con suavidad, Yasha colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de Kagome, para impedirle continuar- no has hecho. Es simplemente que ya no podemos vernos más y por favor no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es…- 

-Yasha…- Kagome intentó cortarle el paso, pero el chico la tomó por los hombros y con suavidad la hizo a un lado. 

-Kagome, te lo pido por favor…-

Kagome tomó aire y limpió una solitaria lágrima que ya corría por su mejilla. Hace tan sólo unos minutos era la chica más feliz del mundo, perdida en los labios de la persona que más quería. ¿Ahora? Se sentía sola y desdichada. Despecho le dicen, días antes representaba otra palabra más de boca de sus amigas, ahora… representaba su realidad, la cual llevaba marcada en carne propia. 

-¿Por qué? Exijo saber por qué, no intentes ignorarme- dijo con firmeza. Creía que por lo menos merecía una muestra de dignidad de parte de Yasha. Él debía responderle, se lo debía. 

Yasha cerró sus ojos, agradeciendo que estaba de espaldas a ella, no habría soportado que lo viera de una manera tan vergonzosa. ¡Si lo viera Sesshômaru en aquella situación! ¡Se le reventaría el estómago de tanto reír! ¡Ni qué decir de Yakken! Pero a fin de cuentas, eso ya no importaba. ¡Qué importaba si su hermano lo ve y lo tacha de sensible! No importa, porque ya no la tendría a ella. Al final Sesshômaru estaría con Rin, Miroku por más trastadas que haga, acabará irremediablemente en brazos de Sango. Yakken, bueno nunca ha tenido una compañera que él sepa. ¿Y él? Solo… completamente solo, como siempre ha estado. 

-Porque no puedes conocerme, por más que trates no puedes. Porque yo no merezco que me conozcas ni que alguien como tú me tenga aprecio. Porque quizás no lo entiendas, o te parezca contradictorio, pero te quiero Kagome y no quiero hacerte daño. Es por eso que necesito que te alejes de mí. Porque quiero recordarte libre de mí y feliz, a que seas mi amiga y destruya tu vida…- 

-¿Qué? ¡No entiendo, Yasha!- exclamó ella, tratando de alcanzarlo, pues ya empezaba a caminar. 

-Mejor que no entiendas, Kagome. Ahora por favor, olvídame y sé feliz…- suspiró mientras empezaba a caminar. Podía escuchar leves sollozos de la chica, apresuró el paso, no quería seguir escuchándola, era demasiado doloroso de por sí-… sé feliz por los dos…-

Apenas puso un pie dentro del apartamento tropezó con una cajeta de pizza. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Prendió la luz del pasillo y se encontró con residuos de bocadillos, cajas de pizza y varias latas de cerveza y bebidas. ¿Acaso Miroku había hecho una fiesta o algo por el estilo? Justo cuando pensó aquella mañana que el apartamento no podía lucir más desordenado. 

-¿Miroku?- encendió todas las luces de la sala. Se asustó más todavía: absolutamente todo estaba fuera de su sitio. Había sábanas regadas por los cojines y por los sillones. ¿Qué rayos ha pasado allí?

Miró el reloj de la sala, ya eran pasadas las diez. Ha estado vagando por las calles desde que terminó su plática con Kagome. En parte para matar el tiempo y al llegar a casa simplemente tirarse a dormir, y en parte porque tal vez pensó que Sango y Miroku estarían allí y no deseaba interrumpir. Por el aspecto del apartamento, daba la impresión que Miroku ha tenido visitas, pero dudaba mucho que se tratara de Sango, ni siquiera de una sola persona. Al parecer todo un regimiento estuvo festejando en su piso. 

-Yasha ¡Qué bueno que llegas!- exclamó Miroku, saliendo de entre las sombras. Ya llevaba la ropa de dormir y al parecer no se venía con intenciones de querer levantar todo ese desorden reinante en el apartamento- ya me tenías con pendiente e iba a poner una denuncia en la policía- 

-Muy gracioso- suspiró Yasha, mirando todo el tiradero- Miroku ¿puedes explicarme qué pasó aquí? Parece que tuvimos un pequeño huracán que arrasó con todo…-

-Oh Yasha, fue más que un huracán, pero no quisiera hablar de eso ahora- la voz de Miroku se tornó oscura, Yasha frunció el ceño. 

-¿Pasó algo con Sango?-

-Ah, Yasha mejor ni te empiezo a contar- Miroku lo condujo hasta la cocina, extendiéndole una lata de cerveza. 

Yasha contempló por varios minutos la lata que tenía enfrente, antes de animarse a abrirla. Él normalmente no consumía bebidas alcohólicas, pero esta vez sentía que necesitaba un pequeño desconecte de la cruel realidad que lo aquejaba. Sintió que le quemaba la garganta al principio, pero segundos después se sintió un poco revitalizado. 

-No te dije hoy en la mañana pero… le he pedido a Kagome que ya no nos veamos más…- pronunció Yasha sin mayores preámbulos. ¿Acaso eso era un efecto del alcohol? No, después de todo esta mañana salió con certeza que cuando regresara, habría un amigo en casa esperándolo. 

-¿A Kagome? ¡Pero Yasha, si ambos hacían una muy bonita pareja!- exclamó Miroku, muy sorprendido. 

-Es que hay ciertas cosas que desconoces, Miroku…- suspiró Yasha con tristeza, mientras bebía otro sorbo. Esta vez su garganta ya pareció acoplarse al gusto del licor, hasta esta vez lo sintió algo dulce y quizás placentero. 

-¿Qué desconozco, Yasha?- preguntó Miroku, curioso.

Tomó aire con fuerza, como si fuera a pronunciar algún tipo de maldición o frase imperdonable. 

-Kikyô…- 

Así fue como, entre sorbo y sorbo, Yasha terminó por contarle toda la verdad Miroku. Al terminar, no sabía si era el efecto del licor, pero ya se sentía con menos peso sobre sus hombros. Sí, lo único bueno del día es que ha tenido a un amigo verdadero con el cual desahogar sus penas. Eso le demuestra que quizás no todo puede ser realmente malo en la vida. No todas las cosas son color negro. Al finalizar, Miroku le dio un par de palmaditas y luego, suspirando amargamente, le contó lo ocurrido con Sango. En otras circunstancias, Yasha le habría propinado un fuerte golpe a Miroku por pasarse de pervertido y casanova. Pero no esta noche, no tenía ni las fuerzas ni la moral para reprenderlo. 

-En conclusión mi amigo, las mujeres son demasiado complicadas…- digo Miroku, dejando caer la lata vacía en el suelo. 

-Vaya que si complicadas…- admitió Yasha, imitando el gesto de su amigo. 

Su mirada se cruzó accidentalmente con una cajetita café que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Se trataba del pastel de fresa y vainilla que Rin con tanto cariño ha horneado para él. No ha tenido el valor para abrir la caja que lo contiene, aunque por dentro su estómago le pide a gritos que pruebe un bocado. Pero no podría. Cada bocado le sabría a Rin, a cada bocado recordaría su bello rostro bañado en lágrimas. 

No ha dejado de pensar en ella desde que cruzó la puerta de su casa. No ha dejado de escuchar su última frase ni tampoco su mejilla ha dejado de dolerle. Y no es que Rin le haya golpeado muy duro, lo que realmente le duele no es la piel, sino algo más profundo que la piel. Le duele algo que está anidado en su pecho, un órgano que a veces él trata de ignorar que existe, o que sólo es una bomba de sangre. Pero no, el día de hoy no puede pretender que no existe; tiene un dolor demasiado grande alojado en él como para ignorar su presencia. 

Sí, le duele el corazón. ¡Maldición! ¡Ha terminado como los protagonistas de las películas cursis que tanto aborrece! 

Pero no puede evitar pensar en esa mujer. Rin siempre ha llenado un hueco que creía vacío, incluso inexistente. Ella ha llenado su capacidad de amar. ¿Amor? ¿Desde cuándo él utiliza esa palabra? El amor tan sólo trae consigo debilidades que no pueden existir en este negocio y muchísimo menos con la presencia de Naraku en puerta. Ahora no puede pensar ni en el amor ni ningún tipo de sentimiento parecido. 

Sin embargo… cuando recuerda la sonrisa alegre de Rin, sus pequeñas caricias, sus gestos de cariño, sus palabras y las compara con el rostro triste y lloroso de hoy. No puede evitar sentir que le exprimen el corazón de la manera más ruin y cruel que existe. 

Finalmente se decide a abrir la cajeta. Efectivamente, está el pastel, intacto. Con merengue de vainilla y tres fresitas adornando el centro. Con suavidad toma una de las fresas y se la lleva a la boca. Cierra los ojos, preguntándose si los labios de Rin sabrán tan delicioso como aquellas fresas. ¡Miren ahora al gran Sesshômaru! ¡Comprando las fresas con los labios de una mujer! 

Pero no, no importaba. Esta noche no tenía importancia. 

-Oh Rin…- susurró quejumbroso, esperando que la frase se la llevaba el viento, que llegara hasta oídos de Rin. Para que ella, en medio de sus sollozos y sus lágrimas, alcanzara a oír que, a pesar de las apariencias y de sus frías palabras. A pesar de la fuerte discusión de hoy…

… él la amaba. 

**[ CONTINUAR**** ] **

**Un capítulo triste, no tengo que confesárselo a nadie. Pero también ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. En parte porque el anterior no fue tan largo y porque me he demorado un poquito más en publicar este. Espero que les haya gustado porque se llevó una buena porción de mis neuronas. **

**La última parte me ha quedado algo floja, lo admito, pero son casi las dos treinta de la mañana y ya casi no doy para más. Ansío ir a mi camita a dormir. **

**Por cierto unas cuantas cositas: no me odien, mi pareja favorita siempre va a ser Inu-Yasha y Kagome, el hecho que Kikyô sea… Kikyô en algunos capítulos no quiere decir que vaya a emparejarlos. Ahora mismo estoy en sexto año de la escuela secundaria, estoy por graduarme y pues necesito tiempo para mis estudios, ojalá pudiera dedicarme solamente a mis fanfics y a mis escritos originales, pero hasta que no me libre de la escuela no lo voy a poder hacer. Pido paciencia, trataré de que sean unos tres capítulos al mes, TRATARÉ, no soy robot ni nada parecido. **

**Pero no dejaré abandonada esta historia porque ya tiene un hueco en mi alma, y nadie lo saca de allí. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a Chibi y a mi Neechan Rita, por quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche, por ser las primeras en leer el capítulo, darme sus opiniones y siempre darme ánimos en todo. Son mis dos luceros… no sé qué haría sin ambas. **

**Gracias a todos los reviews y los mails. **

**Para contacto meiko@wings.distant-sky.org **


	13. Oscuridad

**Sin Rastro **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 13: "Oscuridad" **

Dos días… ¿apenas dos días? A ella le parece mucho más que eso, pero sí, han pasado dos días desde ese incidente. No ha sabido nada de Miroku desde entonces, quizás sea lo mejor, después de todo no está segura cómo irá a reaccionar si lo llegara a tener frente a frente. El casanova se merece un buen golpe, pero para ella eso ya ha perdido importancia. La rabia que sentía se ha ido colada con sus lágrimas, ya no tiene deseos de meterle un tiro a Miroku. Ahora en su corazón sólo queda espacio para el dolor y la decepción. 

El sonido del timbre le hizo levantarse de su cama de un salto. Sin prisa, tomándose el tiempo para arreglarse el peinado, recorrió el pasillo y tomó las llaves que tenía colgando a un lado del umbral de la puerta. Contempló el reloj de la sala antes de abrir, ya sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, ha llegado justo a la hora acordada. 

-Hola hermana- Kohaku le regaló una débil sonrisa, al tiempo que Sango le invitaba a pasar. 

-Ponte cómodo- dijo ella mientras aseguraba la puerta y colocaba las llaves nuevamente en su lugar. 

-Hola Kirara- Kohaku se inclinó para saludar a la gatita, quien enseguida se apresuró a propinarle mimos y caricias al joven. Seguramente el animalito le extrañaba mucho. 

Sango contempló a su hermano desde la cocina. Lucía tan dulce jugando con la pequeña Kirara en el sillón, parecía como si fuera el mismo niño travieso de apenas unos años atrás. Y, sin embargo, ella sabía que ahora hay algo distinto. Ese "algo" que no puede definir, pero ahora  es como si la mirada de su hermano le asustara. Sí, por extraño que parezca no hay otro sentimiento para describir lo que siente, más que el miedo o el terror. Eso significaba que algo estaba mal. ¿Cómo puede temerle a la mirada de su hermano menor? Kohaku no debería tener una mirada así, tan compleja, tan llena de… ¿frialdad? 

-Me alegra que hayas venido- Sango apareció en la sala con bocadillos y dos refrescos. 

Dejando a Kirara de lado, Kohaku dio mano de los dulces y el refresco de cola. Alzó su dedo pulgar hacia arriba, como diciéndole a su hermana que estaba delicioso. Sango simplemente sonrió, contemplándolo fijamente, tratando de adivinar por qué Kohaku tenía ese destello tan macabro en sus ojos. 

-Cuando me llamaste, parecía urgente- Kohaku clavó sus ojos en ella, haciendo que un sudor frío le recorriera la espalda- ¿ocurre algo, hermana?- 

-¿Acaso querer ver a mi hermano no es una urgencia?- replicó Sango con dulzura. Ante este comentario, las mejillas de Kohaku se sonrosaron. 

-Lo siento. No quise sonar grosero…- murmuró bajando la mirada. 

-No te preocupes- 

El silencio reinó luego de aquella frase. Sango sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Tal vez, debiera hablar claro y con la verdad. Además, las dudas que tenía seguramente terminarían por carcomerle el espíritu si no las sacaba a la luz. 

-Kohaku…- su hermano instintivamente la miró, ella le estaba sonriendo-… desde que regresaste, te has interesado en saber cómo estoy, si me ha pasado algo. Incluso has preguntado por Miroku y los demás, y créeme me alegra mucho que muestres interés en mí y en mi vida, pero…-

-Hermana, no…- Kohaku, previniendo la conversación que se avecinaba, intentó detener el hablar de Sango. 

-Por favor Kohaku, no me has dejado hacerte ni una sola pregunta acerca de ti. He hablado con papá, ni siquiera le has dicho que has venido a visitarme ¿por qué? ¿Acaso te has peleado con él?- 

-Por supuesto que no- Kohaku desvió su mirada hacia Kirara, quien lo miraba curiosa, al parecer notó el cambio en el ambiente. 

-¿Entonces? Creo que papá tiene derecho a saber que nos encontramos, no sabes lo feliz que se puso cuando se lo dije- Sango miró a su hermano, quien no parecía a gusto con la conversación. Lanzó un hondo suspiro, ella tenía que proseguir, no importa lo que pase- quiero saber de ti hermano ¿Qué has hecho? ¿En qué trabajas? Porque si de algo estoy segura, es que no estás en la escuela ¿o me equivoco? ¡Responde, por favor!- 

-No, la escuela es aburrida y me harté- Kohaku se encogió de hombros, algo molesto- ¿Ya estás contenta?- 

-Bien, ahora te exijo que me digas en qué estás trabajando…- Sango iba a agregar algo más, pero su hermano hizo un gesto brusco y se puso de pie. 

-¡No tienes por qué saber eso!- exclamó dándole un porrazo a la mesa decorativa que tenía Sango en el centro de la sala- ¡No te incumbe!-

-¿Cómo que no me incumbe?- Sango estaba algo asustada, sobre todo por la actitud violenta de su hermano, pero ya no podía detener sus palabras, éstas salían solas y sin mayor esfuerzo- ¡Soy tu hermana! ¡Tengo que preocuparme por ti! Kohaku, por favor…- 

-¡No te incumbe! ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!- de un salto, Kohaku corrió hacia el pasillo, tomó las llaves que estaban colgando de la pared y procedió a abrir la puerta. 

-¡Kohaku!- Sango le tomó su hombro, tratando de impedir que se fuera. Pero él, con un movimiento brusco, arrebató la mano de su hermana y se apresuró a salir del apartamento. 

-¡Déjame en paz!- exclamó, perdiéndose entre las sombras del pasillo. Sango permaneció allí, inmóvil, incapaz de articular palabra o siquiera un pensamiento coherente que fuera capaz de impulsarla a seguir a su hermano. 

Kohaku, por su parte, ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta principal del edificio. Se sentía tenso y nervioso, sentía que la sangre hervía por sus venas y que lo inundaba de una rabia descontrolada. ¿Cómo Sango se ha atrevido a abordarlo tan directamente? ¿Acaso no sabe respetar su vida privada? ¿Quién se ha creído?

_"Soy tu hermana. ¡Tengo que preocuparme por ti!" _

Sí, aquella última frase de Sango ha removido su culpabilidad, tiene que admitirlo. Después de todo, ella sí que tiene derecho a indagar y él le debe algo de respeto. Sin embargo, sabe perfectamente su reacción si se llega a enterar de qué trabaja. "Para una compañía de asesinos, hermana" casi parece un chiste  de muy mal gusto. Ni en sus peores pesadillas tendría el valor para encararla y con sangre fría pronunciar una frase como aquella. Primero muerto. 

-¿Sí?- contestó su teléfono móvil, que timbraba incesantemente hace unos escasos segundos atrás. 

-Kohaku…- le sorprendió muchísimo escuchar la fría y calculadora voz de Naraku por el auricular. 

-Naraku…- 

-He dicho que no menciones mi nombre cuando te encuentras en lugares públicos- le reprendió severamente. Kohaku sintió un hueco en su estómago, aunque sabe perfectamente que Naraku se encuentra cómodamente sentado en el sillón de la suite, en el hotel, él siente como si su jefe le estuviera observando pocos metros atrás.

-Perdone…- 

-Ya no te disculpes, ahora no hay tiempo para eso- notó la voz de su jefe ansiosa, pocas veces lo ha escuchado así. 

-¿Ocurre algo?- indagó, aparentando tranquilidad, pero en el fondo la curiosidad le carcomía. 

La respiración de Naraku fue tan poderosa, que Kohaku se sobresaltó, era casi como si estuviera respirando detrás de su cuello. 

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, Kohaku…- 

Es una chica de contextura delgada y esbelta. Y sí, también es muy bonita; parece dedicarle un especial cuidado a sus cabellos oscuros, porque éstos se mueven con una graciosa delicadeza al compás de su caminar. Una bonita sonrisa adornaba sus labios, mientras degustaba de un rico helado que, a esa distancia, parecía ser de fresa. Lo comía con tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Desde su sitio, en una banca más alejada de la cafetería en donde se encontraba Rin, Kagura no puede evitar compadecerla. Pobrecita, no sabe lo que le espera. Pensar que quizás por ese perfecto rostro corra sangre dentro de pocas horas. Que esos cabellos estarán enmarañados y sucios; y que esos ojos probablemente se teñirán de lágrimas de dolor y desesperación. ¿Qué culpa tiene ella? Una vez más se sorprende de lo cruel y calculador que Naraku puede ser. No se toca el corazón a la hora de armar sus planes, no le importa a quién tenga que utilizar. Y pensar que ella tiene que ser cómplice de todo este asqueroso plan. Por momentos ha pensado quedarse allí, dejar que Rin se ponga de pie y siga recorriendo el centro comercial; y luego decirle a Naraku tranquilamente que encontró a Rin con Sesshômaru y nada se pudo hacer el día de hoy. Pero su hermana Kanna está apunto de llegar y si por casualidad deja ir a Rin y luego su hermana la encuentra… será su fin. 

-Oh Rin, por favor perdóname…- murmuró mientras contemplaba a la chica terminar su helado. 

Totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de Kagura, Rin efectivamente estaba comiendo un helado de fresas. Curiosamente, el helado no sabía tan rico como otras veces. Quizás era aquel sabor amargo en su lengua lo que le impedía saborear a gusto. Y para variar, su amargura se relacionaba con Sesshômaru. Era más fácil contar las veces en que él no tenía nada que ver con sus estados de ánimo. ¿Acaso estaba tan atrapada en sus redes? Sentía que era un buen momento para cambiar, su vida ya no puede depender de lo que haga o deje de hacer Sesshômaru. Ella tiene una vida propia y debe vivirla, tal vez tomarse unas vacaciones de su trabajo no le vendría nada mal. 

Arqueó sus labios en una amarga sonrisa. ¿Vacaciones? Aquella palabra era totalmente desconocida para ella. Hasta era absurdo pensar en ella, sabe perfectamente que jamás podrá desligarse por completo de Sesshômaru. Él se encuentra muy dentro de ella, mezclado muy profundo en su alma, como para intentar separarlo. Tratar de sacarlo de su corazón sería suicidio seguro. 

-Sesshômaru…- murmura ella con tristeza, mientras pide la cuenta al mesero. 

Ahora que lo piensa con más detenimiento, sus últimas discusiones con Sesshômaru han tenido que ver directamente con Yasha. Y el jovencito más ajeno a sus peleas no puede estar.  Se ha preguntado en incontables ocasiones lo que hay detrás de esos ojitos oscuros. A veces le preocupa que esos ojitos pierdan ese brillo de calidez y se conviertan en fríos e inexpresivos como los de Sesshômaru. ¡No hay par de hermanos tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos! No entiende cómo es que los dos pueden aparentar tal desprecio el uno ante el otro cuando sabe perfectamente que ambos se profesan secretamente un intenso cariño. Probablemente sea la única que sabe cuánto se preocupa realmente Sesshômaru del porvenir de su hermano menor. Si tan sólo notaran cuánto se parecen, en vez de recalcar siempre en lo que se diferencian. Quizás las cosas fueran distintas. 

Pero Sesshômaru nunca va a cambiar, siempre tratará de ser alguien autosuficiente. No sabe hasta cuándo va a comprender que necesita de su hermano, está segura que ellos dos juntos podrían encontrar a Naraku más rápidamente. Naraku. El sólo pensar en Naraku hace que su piel se erice por completo, el pensar que él podría estar allí, a sólo unos metros de ella, observando cada movimiento suyo. Aún recuerda la imagen de un herido Sesshômaru, luego de enfrentarse a Naraku. Durante una de las interminables noches que pasó en el hospital, dormida junto a él, se juró a sí misma jamás separarse de Sesshômaru y cuidarlo siempre. Ha cumplido… hasta ahora. 

-Gracias- agradeció al amable joven que la atendió con una sonrisa y se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse del establecimiento. 

"Eso es" pensó Kagura mientras veía a Rin ponerse en pie. "Sigue caminando, no te detengas. Sal de este centro comercial lo más rápido que puedas… vete, vete ahora…"

-¿Acaso no piensas seguirla?- sintió una punzada en el corazón, cuando sintió la voz de su hermana a sus espaldas.

-¡Kanna!- exclamó, reponiéndose de la sorpresa- ¡No te he visto llegar!-

-He estado aquí desde hace varios minutos- comentó sin mayor ánimo- y te he preguntado por qué no la sigues…-

-Oh… es que… obvio hermana- dijo, como restándole importancia al detalle- estoy dejando que se adelante. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que ella por casualidad se dé cuenta que la estamos siguiendo ¿verdad?- 

Kanna se quedó examinándola por varios segundos, como si no creyera en sus palabras. Kagura incluso llegó a pensar que su hermana desde hace mucho conoce su secreto. Teme que ya le haya comunicado de sus sospechas a Naraku, ese sería su fin. Pero entonces, disipando sus dudas momentáneamente, Kanna alzó nuevamente la mirada, hacia Rin. 

-Creo que ya le dimos suficiente ventaja ¿no te parece?- empezó a caminar, sin hacerle ningún gesto a Kagura, como sabiendo que ella tiene que seguirla. 

Su hermana mayor ya se ha sumido en su silencio característico. ¡Demonios! ¡Nunca puede saber lo que ella está pensando! Kanna siempre ha sido silenciosa, le gusta actuar por sí sola y jamás le rinde cuentas a nadie por sus actos. A veces se asusta de lo frívola que es, siente que ella sí mata a sangre fría. Es más, teme equivocarse, pero cree que hasta lo disfruta. ¿Cómo es que han llegado a ser tan diferentes? A veces le es difícil recordar que llevan la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. 

Rin ha llegado hasta el estacionamiento, ha empezado a buscar su auto. Kagura sonríe para sus adentros. 

-No vamos a poder seguirla…- comentó, fingiendo decepción. 

-Ese no es problema- contestó tajante, mientras le señalaba una camioneta de color negro, estacionado casi en la entrada del centro comercial, como si se tratara de un taxi esperando por pasajeros. Kagura arqueó las cejas, sin comprender demasiado, a lo que Kanna suspiró- he allí nuestro medio de transporte…- 

-Ya estaba a punto de ir por ti, Kanna preciosa- la arrogante mirada de Musou no se despegaba de ambas mujeres. Llevaba esa sonrisa orgullosa tan común en él, era en esos momentos cuando más se parecía a su hermano. Kagura sintió su estómago removerse. 

Kagura se sorprendió al ver a dos hombres vestidos de negro en la parte trasera. No había mucha luz dentro del vehículo, lo cual le impedía ver sus rostros con claridad, aunque por alguna razón sabía que ya los ha visto antes. Arqueó las cejas, como preguntando quiénes eran. 

-No seas tan desconfiada, Kagura- Musou, con un movimiento caballeroso, le abrió la puerta trasera, invitándola a entrar. 

"No pienso entrar con esos matones ahí dentro" pensó para sí, paralizada del terror. Cada vez se asusta más, las personas que trabajan para Naraku son demasiado extrañas y algunas demasiado aterradoras. Como esos dos sujetos que tiene frente a ella. 

-¿Es que ya no me recuerdas, Kagura?- habló uno de los sujetos, el que era más robusto. Nuevamente Kagura se sintió familiarizada con esa voz ronca y profunda. Rebuscó en las áreas más perdidas de su memoria, tratando de relacionar esa voz con algún rostro del pasado. 

Una voz burlesca y algo chillona, con un tono característico que ya ha escuchado alguna vez. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, y casi con temor pronunció un nombre, temiendo que sus ideas fueran correctas.

-¿Yuurômaru?-  

Escuchó tres toques fuertes en la puerta de su habitación. Y nuevamente decidió ignorarlos, era más fácil pretender que no llamaban a la puerta, así no tendría que obligarse a responderle a nadie. Se sentía sin ánimos, sin ganas de levantarse y abrir la ventana. No quería que ningún tipo de luz se colara en su habitación, ella deseaba seguir viviendo en la penumbra. Así nadie podría ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, pintado de tristeza y decorado de dolor. Aún no entiende cómo es que la ha dejado que la depresión se apodere de ella totalmente. Ella es una chica fuerte, ella no se deja vencer por nada ni por nadie. ¿Cómo es que ha terminado de esta forma tan patética? Su "yo" de hace semanas atrás seguramente estaría muy avergonzada por su comportamiento. 

Quizás ese sea el problema, ella ya no es esa chica alegre de hace un mes atrás. Algo ha cambiado en ella, mejor dicho, alguien la cambió. Desde aquella noche en que conoció a Yasha nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo. Con él experimentó sensaciones y vivió momentos que jamás hubiera imaginado, ni en sus más perfectos sueños. Se sentía casi como esas protagonistas de las novelas románticas, en donde la pareja principal siempre debe separarse por una razón ajena a ellos. 

No ha dejado de pensar en las palabras de Yasha. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué alejarse? Según él, para cuidarla. ¿Cuidarla de qué? ¿Cuál es esa parte de Yasha que él no desea que nadie conozca? Es cierto que él jamás le hablaba mucho de su persona, pero pensaba que con el tiempo ella terminaría ganándose su confianza. ¿Por qué no ha sido así? ¿Por qué? 

Escucha un pequeño tintineo, le lleva unos segundos más reconocer ese sonido como el de las llaves al chocar unas con otras. Toma una bocanada de aire y estruja su cara contra la almohada. Quien vaya a entrar a la habitación, no desea que le vea el rostro. 

-Kagome…- la dulce voz de Midoriko se deja escuchar casi en un susurro. 

Kagome no responde, continúa apretando su rostro contra la almohada. 

Midoriko lanza un suspiro, y se acerca hacia las cortinas del cuarto. Con suavidad las abre, dejando finalmente que la luz inunde aquella habitación. Ella no se sorprende al ver el gran desorden reinando en la pieza de Kagome, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente para no reprenderla por ello. 

-No tengo idea de lo que ocurre…- comienza a hablar pausadamente- pero lo primero era dejar que entrara luz en esta recámara…- 

Sigue sin recibir respuesta, Kagome ni siquiera da indicios de querer cambiar de posición. Midoriko se da cuenta que la situación está peor de lo que creía. Myôga la llamó de urgencia, porque ya no sabía ni qué hacer para que Kagome saliera de la habitación, ella acudió enseguida, consciente que Myôga era capaz de llamar a tres patrullas y que derribaran la puerta a golpes. "La violencia y los gritos no harán que ella desee hablar" fue lo primero que le dijo al desesperado padre para tranquilizarlo "vaya tranquilo al trabajo y yo me encargo de los niños. Especialmente de Kagome". 

-Kagome ¿quieres contarme qué ocurre?- preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, cerca de la chica. Tampoco recibió respuesta o movimiento alguno. Al parecer no iba a llegar a ningún lado si seguía así. 

-Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, ni qué decir de tu padre…- empezó con dulzura, colocando su mano sobre la espalda de la pequeña- cuando me contó que ni siquiera querías salir de tu alcoba me preocupé mucho, tú no eres así. Kouga también ha estado llamando incesantemente y preguntando por ti. ¿Qué ocurre linda?-

Finalmente, Kagome se dio media vuelta. Tenía el rostro hinchado y los ojos pequeños y rojizos. Ha estado llorando sin parar durante muchas horas. Midoriko se sorprendió mucho, jamás esperó encontrarla así. Con cuidado sacó su pañuelo blanco y lo llevó al rostro de Kagome, secando las sendas de lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas. 

-Mi pequeña, no me imaginé que estuvieras tan mal… ¿Qué ocurre?- Midoriko acarició sus largos cabellos, que ahora lucían un opacos, seguramente porque no los ha lavado en varios días. 

-No quiero hablar de ello- recibió por respuesta. Kagome tomó las sábanas y volvió a cubrirse de pies a cabeza con ellas. Midoriko sintió que volvió al punto de partida. La actitud de Kagome no ayudaba mucho. 

-Está bien, está bien, no hablaremos de ello- suspiró resignada, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.

-¿De verdad?- Kagome entonces dejó un hueco para dejar salir su rostro. 

-Te lo prometo… si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien- sonrió dulcemente Midoriko- sólo quiero decirte algo…- 

-…-

-Como hasta ha oídos de Kaede ha ido a parar tu estado de ánimo, ella misma ha propuesto que nos vayamos el próximo fin de semana a su casa, en las afueras de la ciudad ¿Qué te parece?- Midoriko parecía muy entusiasmada, como si deseara inyectarle de su alegría a Kagome, quien seguía con la mirada llorosa y perdida- ¿Kagome?-

-Me parece bien- contestó sin mayores ánimos. 

-Kagome…- Midoriko entrelazó sus manos-… no sé lo que te haya ocurrido con Yasha, pero recuerda que todo en este mundo tiene solución, menos la muerte. De modo que nada sacas con ponerte llorosa y triste, lo que debes hacer es salir a la calle e intentar buscar soluciones; encerrada no vas a lograr nada ¿me entiendes? Y para cualquier cosa, recuerda que eres como mi hermanita menor y puedo ayudarte en lo que desees- 

Kagome observó a Midoriko saltar de la cama y empezar a recorrer la habitación, recogiendo las ropas que estaban tiradas por el suelo y empezarlas a doblar y colocarlas en orden. ¿Hacía cuánto conocía a Midoriko? Desde los trece, las primeras veces ella y su hermana Kikyô se portaban imposibles con ella, aún no entiende cómo Midoriko fue tan persistente y nunca pidió la renuncia. Ahora, varios años después, son grandes amigas. Midoriko es una gran mujer, con un gran sexto sentido. 

-¿Cómo supiste que…?-

-Los problemas relacionados con el corazón son los más obvios de notar. Claro, que son menos visibles al ojo masculino- le hizo un guiño, mientras empezaba a ordenar el tocador de madera de Kagome. 

En silencio, Kagome empezó a reflexionar acerca de las sabias palabras de Midoriko. No ha intentado ni siquiera ponerse en contacto con Yasha, aceptó sus razones así sin más, se encerró en su habitación y decidió desconectarse del mundo. ¿Desde cuando Kagome Higurashi actuaba de aquella manera? ¡Se desconocía! Con cuidado colocó los pies en el suelo, el frío de las baldosas le hizo buscar desesperadamente sus pantuflas para dormir. 

Una vez sus pies estuvieron protegidos, se encaminó con cuidado hacia el espejo de su tocador. Contempló su reflejo por varios minutos. Su rostro se veía realmente desgastado, dos grandes ojeras surcaban debajo de sus ojos, y sus mejillas estaban algo hinchadas. ¡Su aspecto era lamentable! ¡Menos mal que su padre no estaba allí! Seguramente habría armado un escándalo. Y Kouga… si se llegara a enterar que es por culpa de Yasha que se encuentra así, recorrería todas las casas de la ciudad hasta encontrarlo y reclamarle a golpes. Tomó una bocanada de aire, curiosamente parecía ser menos denso que minutos antes. 

-Nos iremos el viernes después del colegio ¿no?- preguntó Kagome, mientras empezaba a cepillar sus cabellos. ¡Sí que estaban enredados!

-Sí, Sota está encantado, sobre todo porque Shippou también irá. Sólo hace falta comunicárselo a tu hermana Kikyô, pero no creo que se niegue…-

-¡Ouch!- exclamó Kagome, al toparse con un enorme nudo en las puntas de su pelo. 

-Déjame ayudarte…- sonrió Midoriko mientras tomando el cepillo con su mano derecha, se colocaba detrás de Kagome, quien está sentada frente al tocador. 

Viendo aquella "dulce" escena, desde las sombras, se encuentra Kikyô. Al parecer su hermana ha decidido salir de la fase de letargo en que se sumió hace unos días. Nadie pudo sacarle palabra cuando entró aquella tarde por la puerta de la casa. Aún recordaba esa escena: ella, como nunca, se encontraba jugando con la video consola junto a Sota en la sala. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y los dos salieron a recibir a Kagome. Jamás se esperaron un espectáculo como el que presenciaron: su hermana con la mirada perdida y desganada. Sota le gritó como diez veces qué le pasaba, pero Kagome tan solo siguió de largo y se encerró en su habitación. Nadie pudo abrir esa puerta hasta el día de hoy, cuando Midoriko decidió por fin descubrir qué ocurría con Kagome. 

Una parte de Kikyô se está muriendo de la curiosidad por hablar con su hermana. Sus miradas no se cruzaron ese día, de modo que Kikyô no sabe si ella ya descubrió la verdad. Lo único que puede jurar por su alma es que Kagome ha hablado con Yasha. ¿Qué le habrá dicho ese? No está segura. Quizá le reveló que estuvo jugando con las dos, pero no, a lo mejor no es tan cínico como para eso. Además, probablemente su hermana le hubiera reclamado. No ¿Con qué derecho? Aquí la única dañada es ella, ni Kagome ni Yasha podrán entenderla jamás. Nadie podrá comprender su dolor, su humillación, su rabia. 

Porque nadie más que ella misma se preocupará de su propio bienestar. Y que ni piense Yasha que ha sabido lo último de ella. Él tiene que pagar con sangre todo su dolor. ¿Cree que todo ha terminado? ¡Qué equivocado está! Su venganza apenas inicia, no importa con quiénes tenga que aliarse, si es con el mismísimo demonio, no le importa el precio a pagar si el resultado es el sufrimiento de Yasha. 

_-Yakken me dijo que requería de mi presencia- un jovencito de no más de quince años mira fijamente el respaldar de una silla. Al hombre que está sentado allí, dándole en ese momento la espalda, el pequeño le profesa un respeto ilimitado. No tanto por el vínculo de sangre que ambos comparten, sino simplemente por la gran persona que es. Él jamás ha tenido oportunidad de decírselo, pero está muy orgulloso de haber nacido bajo su linaje. _

_-Estamos en privado, Sesshômaru, no es necesario que me trates de usted- el hombre dio media vuelta a su asiento, para clavar fijamente su mirada en la del pequeño Sesshômaru. _

_-No me desagrada dirigirme así a usted, señor…- inquirió el joven. _

_-Por lo menos quita el "señor", te lo ordeno- carraspeó, más en tono de broma que otra cosa, pero Sesshômaru pareció tomárselo muy en serio, porque asintió serenamente. _

_-¿Para qué quería verme, padre?- preguntó el jovencito, mirándole de manera curiosa. _

_-Sabes muy bien que tengo un asunto que atender, un asunto que debo cerrar de una vez y para siempre…_

_-Aún no me ha dicho qué asunto es ese, padre…- comentó Sesshômaru, arqueando la ceja. No le agradaban mucho los misterios, y mucho menos uno tan importante como estaba seguro su padre le ocultaba. _

_-No te lo he dicho porque es una historia muy larga hijo, no creo que sea necesario detallártela, no tiene sentido. Te prometo que algún día te la contaré o en mi ausencia, lo hará Yakken-_

_-¿Por qué habrías de estar ausente, padre?- por primera vez, Sesshômaru se olvidó de su respeto y tuteó a su padre. La preocupación le hizo olvidarse del trato algo distante que tenía con él en público, y actuar como cualquier adolescente de quince años que indaga por la seguridad de su padre. _

_Su padre le miró fijamente. Él no era muy dado a darle muestras de cariño, tampoco de palabras amables ni afectuosas. Por eso, a Sesshômaru le asombró muchísimo al ver a su padre ponerse de pie frente a él, y colocar sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros. Ambos intercambiaron miradas por largo rato. Sesshômaru nunca recordaba que su padre le mirara de esa forma tan… profunda, como examinando con detenimiento su rostro, como si fuera la última vez que lo vería y deseaba recordarlo con detalle. _

_-¿Padre?- Sesshômaru sentía su corazón latir rápidamente. Había algo que no le agradaba del todo ¿Por qué su padre le dirigía esa mirada? ¿Por qué? _

_-Sesshômaru, quiero que recuerdes que tienes un hermano, aunque esté lejos de nosotros, sigue siendo hijo mío y hermano tuyo. Si en algún momento queda desprotegido en el mundo, debes proteger y velar por él. Recuerda que mi sangre corre por las venas de ambos… nunca lo olvides…- _

_-Pero padre, no comprendo…- _

_-Su coche ya está listo, señor- les interrumpió un señor bastante mayor, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Sesshômaru frunció el ceño, algo molesto, pero su padre parecía hasta feliz con la presencia del recién llegado. ¿Acaso no deseaba continuar con esa conversación?_

_-Padre…- le llamó Sesshômaru con insistencia, cuando el hombre estaba dispuesto a cruzar el umbral de la puerta. _

_-Sé siempre valiente, pero nunca pierdas tu honor hijo mío…- comentó él seriamente, sin voltearse hasta su hijo. _

_-Pero padre…-_

_-Continuaremos esta conversación en otro momento, Sesshômaru- _

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su padre. La siguiente vez que lo vio estaba recostado en un ataúd. 

Nunca le demostró su afecto directamente, ni tampoco le dijo "te quiero"; pero aún así era su padre y nadie tenía el derecho de apartarlo de su lado. ¿Quién tuvo la osadía de hacerlo? Naraku. Jamás se lo perdonaría, antes no lo hizo y aunque pasaran diez años más tampoco lo perdonaría. En su corazón sigue latente la misma rabia de diez años atrás. Cuando pensaba en Naraku y en su padre muerto, volvía a ser ese impulsivo adolescente con una inagotable sed de venganza. Sólo que ésta vez no se dejaría sorprender, esta vez sería un digno oponente de Naraku, sabría cómo enfrentarlo… y le ganaría. 

-Mi señor Sesshômaru…- 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Yakken?- preguntó Sesshômaru, un poco molesto por la interrupción. 

-Lamento interrumpirlo, le aseguro que mi intención no era…- tartamudeaba Yakken, con voz entre avergonzada y atemorizada. 

-Ahórrate las disculpas y mejor dime qué haces aquí- le cortó Sesshômaru, aún sin mirarlo a la cara. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó tragar en seco a Yakken. 

-Llegó esto, señor…- extendió su mano y colocó el sobre crema sobre el escritorio. 

Sin mayor emoción, Sesshômaru tomó entre sus manos el sobre y procedió a abrirlo. El único contenido dentro era una hoja de papel, con un dibujo en forma de araña.

-Naraku…- 

Como sabía que su coche se encontraba estacionado en un lugar seguro, decidió desperezar sus pies por un rato y caminar un poco por los alrededores. Eso seguramente despejaría su mente. 

No estaba segura si era su imaginación, simple casualidad o de plano el destino el que le hacía una mala jugada, pero se ha encontrado en el camino con montones de parejitas por las calles. ¡Aún falta mucho para el día de San Valentín! ¿Por qué tienen que andar por allí profanando su amor ante los pobres? ¡Qué falta de respeto por quienes no tienen una pareja con la cual compartir el día!  

Tomados de la mano, abrazados con ternura, dirigiéndose miraditas de complicidad, dándose besos furtivos… ¡Con qué descaro las parejas le demostraban su amor al mundo! ¿Acaso no sienten algo de pena por las solteras, como ella? Al parecer no, los enamorados son demasiado egoístas, sólo piensan en ellos y su "amor". 

Por unos momentos, intentó imaginarse a Sesshômaru en aquella situación: mirando con dulzura, dando besitos cariñosos y mimos exagerados. ¡Digno de la más bizarra pesadilla! Era obvio que Sesshômaru jamás iba a ser cómplice de cursilería semejante. ¡Primero hacía las paces con Naraku! Lo cual ya es decir mucho. Pero ella no pide efusivos gestos de cariño, ni siquiera desea escuchar "te quiero" infinidad de veces al día. Lo único que ella desea es poder abrazarlo cuando la tristeza la embriaga, estar allí siempre para apoyarlo, sin que él le diga que no se meta en su vida. Ella desea formar parte de su vida… ni siquiera ser su novia, prometida o cualquiera de sus derivados. Lo único que pide es formar parte de su vida, de su familia. ¿Es demasiado pedir? ¿Es demasiado? Está claro que sus esfuerzos jamás van a ser suficientes, que Sesshômaru jamás notará que su amor por él trasciende a todo. 

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que casi dejó seguir de largo a un jovencito que pasó a su izquierda. Le tomó varios segundos salir de su trance emocional y detener al joven, al cual reconoció.

-¡Yasha!- exclamó ella, tomándole del brazo- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte!-

-Oh, eres tú Rin…- el muchacho le sonrió levemente. Rin arqueó las cejas, en apariencia Yasha estaba como de costumbre, pero ha perdido ese brillo tan característico en su mirada. Eso para Rin era una señal de alarma.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó ella sutilmente, sin soltar el brazo del muchacho. "Si planea escaparse, tendrá que cortar su brazo" pensó, entre divertida y preocupada. 

Yasha se quedó contemplando a Rin por unos instantes. Le estaba sonriendo tímidamente, a la vez que le tomaba fraternalmente del brazo. Ella era una de las pocas personas que demostraban abiertamente su preocupación por él. Siempre le estaría eternamente agradecido por todos sus cuidados, la amaba de la misma forma que habría amado a una hermana, de haberla tenido. Respiró hondo y desvió la mirada, le era tan difícil abrirse a las personas, aunque se tratara de Rin. 

Rin, por su parte, no pudo evitar lanzar una risa divertida. "Justo como él… y luego dicen que no son hermanos" pensó ella con cierta nostalgia, mientras miraba a Yasha. Sin saberlo, se estaba comportando como su hermano. Yasha, al igual que Sesshômaru, necesitaba contarle a Rin algo importante, pero esperaba que ella iniciara la conversación. 

-Mientras me cuentas qué ocurre… caminemos- dijo ella, mientras continuaba su caminar por las calles de la ciudad. A los pocos segundos, Yasha siguió sus pasos. 

-En realidad, no es la gran cosa…-

-¿Aún no has aprendido que no puedes mentirle a una mujer?- comentó Rin, alzando su ceja derecha, justo cuando quería demostrarle superioridad a alguien- y mucho menos a mí, claro, que te conozco tanto…- 

Yasha sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse de la vergüenza. Y la risa divertida de Rin no ayuda mucho a mejorar su situación. 

-¿Qué ocurre, Inu?- Yasha sintió la piel erizarse cuando Rin le llamó de aquella manera. Miroku le llamaba así cuando estaban en la escena del crimen y su hermano cuando estaba muy enojado con él. Pero Rin siempre se lo decía de una manera muy tierna, y le gustaba cómo sonaba cuando salía de sus labios- ¿acaso tiene algo que ver con la chica que conocí aquella noche, en la exposición? ¿Kagome?- 

"Pero sobre todo mi buen amigo Inu-Yasha, jamás dudes del potencial femenino para leer la mente del hombre" le había dicho Miroku alguna vez. Sí, sin duda que Miroku tenía toda la razón al afirmarle aquello. Además, con una mujer tan observadora como Rin y una mente tan predecible como la suya, no era tan difícil que este precepto se cumpliera. 

-Oh, entonces sí se trata de una chica- Rin sonrió, ha dejado a Yasha al descubierto. 

Yasha lanzó un profundo suspiro y entrecerrando los ojos, inició su historia. Empezó contándole la manera tan singular en que conoció a Kikyô, luego cómo creyó encontrársela en una disco y terminó conociendo a Kagome. Cómo se encontró otra vez con Kagome, para devolverle a su gatito Buyo. Y el momento en que se reencontró con Kikyô, las veces que salió con ella y con Kagome, ignorando por completo que ambas eran hermanas. Cuando Kikyô lo encaró y lo tachó de descarado y cínico, revelándole que ella era esa hermana melliza de la cual Kagome siempre le hablaba. También le narró su despedida con Kagome y cómo le dolió tener que separarse de ella. Lo único que se guardó para sí, es el hecho que no ha parado de pensar en Kagome desde aquel día. Y que todas las noches sueña que ella está a su lado, para nuevamente unir sus labios en un mágico beso y le diga al oído que lo quiere y que desea estar con él, no importa lo que pase, por más cursi que suene. 

Al final de la narración, el dolor seguía estando allí, apretándole el corazón, pero se sentía un poco más tranquilo. 

-Oh mi pobre Inu-Yasha…- Rin detuvo su andar y con delicadeza lo rodeó con sus brazos. 

El joven se sintió algo cohibido por el gesto de Rin, ninguna mujer le abrazó antes de manera tan cariñosa. Como si deseara protegerlo de todo mal. 

-Admito que es una situación difícil pero, creo que has cometido un gran error- comentó ella, luego de separarse de él.

-¿Un solo error? ¡Pues yo creo que son demasiados como para contarlos!- exclamó él, algo exasperado. Pero Rin negó pacientemente ante esa afirmación. 

-No me refiero a eso. Yo creo que no has debido separarte de Kagome- sentenció severamente. Yasha casi se cae de espaldas, luego de todo lo que le ha contado ¿Rin cree que no debió alejarla de su lado? ¡¿Pero qué clase de locura era esa?!-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- 

-Escúchame Yasha, si hay algo que nos disgusta a las mujeres, es que los hombres decidan por ellos- Rin hizo una pausa, pensando en su propia situación. ¡Qué irónico! Ella siempre ha dejado que Sesshômaru decida si es o no parte de su vida. ¡Pobre idiota! Pero ya arreglaría sus asuntos con él, muy pronto- debiste contarle la verdad y que ella decidiera por sí misma si deseaba o no estar contigo- 

-¡Claro que no va a desear estar conmigo!- exclamó, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué mujer va a estar al lado de un hombre que ha estado saliendo con ella y con su hermana a la vez?-

-Una mujer que ama…- suspiró ella, con un dejo de tristeza. Sí, sólo una mujer enamorada puede perdonar cualquier tipo de engaño o mal trato. Lo único que pide es sinceridad. "Sinceridad…" pensó con melancolía. ¿Cuándo Sesshômaru sería realmente sincero con ella? Quizás debiera esperar sentada. 

Yasha sintió el corazón encogérsele al ver a Rin de aquella manera, jamás la ha visto tan triste. Ella siempre procura estar alegres, es la inyección de ánimos y buenas vibras para todos en la compañía. ¿Por qué ahora sus ojos lucen tan apagados? No hay que ser un lector de mentes para saberlo, la tristeza de Rin tiene nombre propio: su hermano Sesshômaru. Aún no entiende cómo es que él no valora todo lo que Rin hace por él, cómo es que no se da cuenta de todo el amor que Rin le profesa. ¡Qué estúpido! No le importa que lo trate mal y que ni siquiera lo determine, pero Rin sí que merece respeto de su parte. 

-Rin, yo…- pero Yasha detuvo sus palabras de consuelo cuando fijó su vista en una camioneta de color negro que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos. Ya la ha visto antes, ha notado su presencia desde que cruzaron la última cuadra. Se le hace demasiado extraño que maneje a tan baja velocidad, al principio se despreocupó porque quizás se tratara de alguien que buscaba orientarse, pero al parecer ya es obvio que los están siguiendo. 

-¿Yasha?- la voz de Rin le devolvió a la realidad. Yasha se dio cuenta de lo peligrosa de la situación: si quien estaba allá adentro decidía atacar, él quizás podría manejarlo, pero estando en compañía de Rin también debía encargarse de su seguridad. 

-Rin, no quiero que voltees, pero creo que alguien nos está siguiendo- sentenció tajantemente. 

-¿Siguiéndonos? ¿Quién?- preguntó Rin, algo confusa. 

-No estoy seguro, pero esa camioneta negra lleva pisándonos los talones desde hace rato en una actitud bastante sospechosa. Quizás se trate de alguna compañía minoritaria que se encuentra celosa de nuestros excelentes trabajos y salarios- rió Yasha, algo despreocupado- no creo que se atrevan a acercarse más…- 

Pero Rin no escuchaba sus razones. "¿Alguien no está siguiendo?" sintió cómo una ráfaga fría impregnaba su alma y cómo el terror empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Sería capaz de vender su alma al diablo si quienes los perseguían no tenían algo que ver con Naraku. Casi podría jurarlo. 

-Naraku…- susurró, atemorizada, sin atrever a moverse. Sus peores pesadillas estaban haciéndose realidad. ¡Naraku estaba allí, a pocos metros de ella! ¡Y con Yasha a su lado!- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya de aquí!-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién rayos es Naraku?- preguntó Yasha, sin entender la magnitud de lo que ocurría. 

-Es muy largo para explicarte ahora, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí…- al observar que los ojos de Rin estaban al borde de las lágrimas, Yasha se asustó. ¿A quién Rin le temía tanto? ¿Naraku? Jamás en su vida ha escuchado ese nombre ¿Por qué produce tanto temor en Rin? 

-Está bien, está bien, no te alarmes. Caminemos como si nada estuviera pasando, vamos- Yasha tomó a Rin del brazo y con tranquilidad ambos empezaron a caminar. Sentía cómo Rin se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo, realmente se encontraba muy asustada. ¿Por qué?

-Ahora sí me vas a decir qué es lo que ocurre- comentó pausadamente, sin mirar a Rin a los ojos. 

-Oh, Yasha… es que… no puedo…- Rin bajó la mirada avergonzada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¡Ella estaba segura que algo así pasaría! ¿Qué le decía ahora a Yasha? No pensaba mentirle, eso sí que no, ella odiaba las mentiras y no pensaba ser partícipe de una. 

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso este es uno de esos asuntitos en los que Sesshômaru tiene prohibido que intervenga?- chasqueó los labios, en un gesto de fastidio- ¡Estoy harto de eso!-

-No, Yasha, esta vez no se trata de eso- insistió Rin, tratando de mirar de reojo a sus espaldas, pero no lograba ver ninguna camioneta. 

-¿Entonces qué ocurre?- exclamó Yasha, algo enojado. Observó un pequeño callejón, calculó que la camioneta no los vería si con rapidez tomaban ese camino; de modo que optó por empujar a Rin hasta el callejón. 

El callejón era bastante angosto y muy solitario. Rin tomó asiento sobre unas cajas viejas que se encontraban tiradas en una esquina. Yasha se colocó casi en la salida del callejón, vigilando que la camioneta pasara de largo. Transcurrieron varios minutos y la camioneta no daba rastros de aparecer, suspiró hondo, pensando que el peligro ya había pasado. Se encaminó hasta Rin, varios metros atrás de él, que aún seguía en la misma posición. 

-Rin, creo que ya podemos salir- comentó Yasha, arrodillándose ante ella, quien aún lucía muy asustada. Asintió en silencio y se puso en pie, aún con la mirada asustadiza. 

-Rin- Yasha le cortó el paso y la miró fijamente- no pienso irme de aquí sin saber quién rayos es Naraku-

-Yasha por favor, no me hagas preguntas- le suplicó Rin, al borde de la desesperación- no es que no desee contártelo, porque yo más que nadie deseo que lo sepas…-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no dices nada?- 

-Porque no es a mí a quien corresponde decírtelo…- afirmó severamente. 

-¡Estoy cansado de esto!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, muy molesto- ¡Me harta que Sesshômaru me oculte cosas! ¿Quién se cree?- 

-¡Yasha!- dijo Rin en un grito ahogado, señalando con su índice algo que estaba a sus espaldas. 

-¿Eh?- Yasha se volteó hasta el lugar indicado por Rin. 

Y sintió que se le helaba la sangre. 

Justo en la entrada del callejón habían dos sujetos: uno era alto y robusto, parecía muy fuerte. El otro era más bajito, le llegaba debajo de los hombros a su acompañante, pero también era algo corpulento. Con un rápido movimiento Yasha colocó a Rin detrás de un cajón de basura y con una señal le indicó que se quedara allí. 

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- encaró Yasha a los dos hombres- ¿Y qué quieren de nosotros?- 

Los recién llegados guardaron silencio, sin moverse de sus posiciones. Previniendo lo que se avecinaba, Yasha preparó sus puños, tranqueando sus muñecas. 

-Bueno- dijo, inclinándose un poco y adoptando una postura defensiva-… al parecer es obvio que no han venido a platicar…-

Como si esa frase hubiera sido el pitido de un árbitro, que señala el inicio de una pelea, ambos sujetos se abalanzaron sobre Yasha. El primero de ellos le embistió con su hombro derecho, pero con un ágil salto Yasha lo esquivó y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar también la patada del sujeto más pequeño. 

-Les advierto que no les va a ser tan fácil- Yasha hizo un guiño, deseoso de mostrarle sus habilidades a los tipos aquellos- verán, no es por ser egocéntrico, pero soy un experto en esto de las peleas callejeras- 

Los hombres al parecer intentaban hacer una especie de ataque sincronizado, ya que uno atacaba primero con el fin de distraerlo, para que el otro le atacara justo en la dirección contraria. Yasha recibió un par de golpes, el chico no era infalible en su totalidad; pero sin lugar a dudas llevaba la ventaja frente a sus rivales. Al tipo grande y robusto ya lo tenía prácticamente fuera de combate, cada vez cometía movimientos y golpes con más torpeza. El sujeto pequeño aún le daba algo de batalla, pero Yasha era superior a él en velocidad y siempre lograba escabullírsele en el último momento. 

El robusto intentó propinarle un golpe en el abdomen, el cual Yasha esquivó con un salto y con una rapidez digna de él, le lanzó una patada en el rostro que lo dejó tendido en el suelo, sin dar señas de poder reincorporarse. El pequeño trató de buscar venganza por su compañero caído, pero luego de varios intentos de golpes más empezó a cansarse, al parecer dependía de su compañero para que sus golpes fueran certeros, entonces Yasha tomó ventaja y con un certero golpe en el estómago, también le dejó tendido en el suelo, fuera de combate. 

-Eso es para que aprendan a…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, sintió un fuerte golpe al lado izquierdo de su cuello y a los siguientes segundos se encontraba sobre el suelo frío. Intentó ponerse en pie en varias ocasiones, pero el dolor era muy intenso y se encontraba algo desorientado. 

-¡Yasha!- Rin salió desesperada de su escondite para ayudar a Yasha. Detuvo su andar al observar a la silueta vestida de negro que la miraba fijamente. 

-¡Dile a Naraku que nos deje en paz!- exclamó Rin, sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza y armándose de valor. 

-Vaya… ya no eres la misma niña miedosa. En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo, Rin- su interlocutor se quitó la máscara que le cubría el rostro. Rin se sorprendió al no encontrarse cara a cara con Naraku, sino con otra persona que ella también conocía muy bien. 

-Musou…- 

-¡Vaya! ¡No pensé que recordaras mi nombre linda!- rió Musou, mirándola de una manera extraña. Nuevamente el terror se apoderó de Rin, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que ese hombre la miraba. 

-¡Déjalo en paz!- intentó mantenerse firme, cuando en el fondo se estaba muriendo de miedo- ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!-

-¡Pero por supuesto!- comentó Musou, sin dejar de sonreír- ¡Ese chiquillo no tiene nada que ver! En realidad lamento haber tenido que utilizar mi fuerza con él, pero era un estorbo para mis planes…-

-¿Estorbo?- Rin frunció el ceño. Entonces, Naraku aún no sabía que Yasha era hermano de Sesshômaru. ¿Por qué los atacaban entonces? "Oh, por Dios…" exclamó para sus adentros, descubriendo cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Musou. 

-No te asustes Rin, tengo un asiento especialmente diseñado para ti, te aseguro que el viaje será placentero- con pasos firmes, empezó a acercarse a la mujer, quien se encontraba paralizada del terror. 

-¡No le pongas las manos encima, maldito animal!- exclamó Yasha, quien se había reincorporado y le propinó un golpe en la mejilla izquierda de Musou. 

Musou se limpió un hilito de sangre que corrió por su boca, el golpe de Yasha fue fuerte y certero. El chico debía estar realmente enojado. 

-Chiquillo, mantente alejado de esto, no es tu asunto- sentenció Musou. 

-¡Cállate! ¡Ha sido asunto mío desde que decidiste seguirnos en esa camioneta!- exclamó Yasha, cerrando sus puños- ¡No te acerques a Rin!- 

-Vaya, al parecer tienes otro amante aparte de Sesshômaru, preciosa- rió Musou, mirando a Yasha de forma despectiva- ¿Puedo unirme a la orgía? Después de todo pasarás una buena temporada bajo mi cuidado-

-¡No la tocarás, imbécil!- Yasha se disponía a darle otro golpe en el rostro, pero esta vez Musou lo esquivó con un rápido movimiento. Yasha quedó asombrado por la rapidez con la que respondió a su ataque.

-No quieras pasarte de listo, niñito. La primera fue suerte, pero no descuidaré otra vez- dijo, mirándole fijamente. 

-Lo mismo digo. Te salvaste por suerte ¡La próxima vez no fallaré!- exclamó Yasha saltando para atacar a Musou, pero éste detuvo su puño con una sola mano. 

-Imposible- exclamó Yasha antes de caer de bruces en el suelo. 

-Naraku tenía razón, eres un diamante en bruto. Tienes el potencial, pero te falta pulirte y mucho…- dijo Musou, como si estuviera examinando a un aprendiz. 

-¡No te burles de mí!- Yasha se reincorporó, dispuesto a atacar a Musou de nuevo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al alzar la mirada y no encontrar a Musou frente a él.

-¡Yasha detrás de ti!- escuchó la voz de Rin que le advertía del peligro. Efectivamente, Musou le atacó por la espalda, haciendo que cayera nuevamente en el piso. 

-¡Déjalo Musou!- Rin intentó ir en ayuda de Yasha, pero comprobó con horror que no podía moverse. Y esta vez su parálisis corporal no se debía al terror que sentía, sino porque dos grandes y bruscos brazos la estaban rodeando. Eran aquellos dos sujetos, que con la confusión de la pelea entre Musou y Yasha, se han reincorporado y ahora impiden que vaya al auxilio del joven. Empezó a patalear e intentó morder a su captor, pero sintió cómo alguien colocaba un metal muy cerca de su cuello. 

-Más vale que te portes bien linda, o me veré obligado a enterrártelo en ese precioso cuello que tienes- le amenazó el otro sujeto, blandiendo el cuchillo con su mano derecha y sonriéndole sádicamente.

-Sujétenla bien, Kangerômaru, Yuurômaru- pidió Musou a sus dos compañeros. 

-¡Rin!- exclamó Yasha aterrado, al ver que amenazaban con un cuchillo a Rin. Tenía ganas de caerle encima a esos dos tipos y degollarlos con ese mismo cuchillo. Pero sentía su cuerpo muy adolorido y el golpe que le dio Musou la primera vez aún lo tenía bastante desorientado. Sintió cómo Musou le tomaba por los cabellos, miró fijamente a aquel sujeto. Al parecer estaba muy divertido y se sentía superior a él. Nunca en su vida Yasha se sintió tan indefenso como ahora, ni siquiera cuando supo que sus dos padres estaban muertos y que se encontraba solo en el mundo. Estaba consciente que Musou podría matarlo en ese mismo instante. Pocas veces se sentía tan cercano a la muerte. 

-Dile a tu jefe que tenemos algo que le pertenece- susurró Musou en su oído- que si quiere volverla a ver tendrá que jugar bajo nuestras condiciones…-

Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su sien y los sollozos desesperados de Rin. Luego de aquello, sintió su cuerpo liviano, como si por momentos se desvaneciera y todo se sumiera en una profunda oscuridad, en donde ya no escuchaba ningún grito de auxilio ni sentía ningún dolor. 

**[CONTINUARÁ]**

**Bien, demoré mucho con este capítulo, tengo que admitirlo. Y pido perdones, pero es que la escuela me roba demasiado tiempo. A mediados de mayo comenzarán mis exámenes bimestrales, de modo que les pido paciencia por favor. Creo que me dará tiempo para escribir el capítulo catorce si me organizo bien, pero no garantizo nada. Paciencia por favor, sé que muchos estarán en mi misma situación y me comprenden *voz en off* ¡Escuela mala!**

**No me odien, no haré sufrir tanto a Rin, pero es que su secuestro es esencial para la trama de la historia. A partir de aquí se desarrollarán varios eventos que… bueno, que ni se imaginan ^_~**

**Por cierto, con el capítulo anterior tuve un problema con la separación de párrafos, al parecer no me aceptaba bien el formato. Espero que para esta vez sí se diferencien bien los cambios de escena y si no pido disculpas, pero no está en mis manos, sino en el servidor de fanficion.net que no interpreta bien mi formato. En fin, si sigue así para el siguiente capítulo pensaré cómo solucionarlo.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews, ya casi llego a los cien y es difícil creerlo. Me pone muy feliz que la historia les agrade, y va para larguito de modo que aún falta  para que se libren de mí y de mi fanfic ^^.**

**El capítulo va dedicado a mi Neechan Rita, que lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho ^^, prepárate para el catorce linda… ya tú sabes lo que se viene. **

**También a mi preciosa Chibi ^^ mi deshi aplicada xD. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre. **

**Y a mi linda Lulú… para que no me regañe porque no tengo el capítulo listo xD. Espero que te guste ^-^**

**Para comentarios meiko@wings.distant-sky.org nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	14. Rescatada

**Sin Rastro**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 14: "Rescatada". **

-¡Yasha! ¡Yasha!- sintió cómo una voz conocida le llamaba con insistencia. Sentía los párpados pesados, como si llevara durmiendo tres días seguidos.

-¡Yasha! ¡Apúrate!- finalmente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con una dulce sonrisa que él ya conoce a la perfección.

-¡Kagome!- exclamó sorprendido, al ver a la joven prácticamente sobre él. Los largos y negros cabellos de la joven le caían en cascada, rozando el pecho al descubierto de Yasha, quien se sorprendió más todavía al sentir su colchón debajo de su espalda. ¡Se encontraba en su casa, acostado en su cama! ¡Y con Kagome sobre él! Sabe que hay algo erróneo en aquel cuadro, aunque no sabe muy bien el qué.

-¡Vamos! ¡Nos están esperando!- sonrió ella, mientras le tomaba de la mano, y jalándole con insistencia, invitándole a ponerse de pie. Kagome miró provocativamente su torso desnudo, provocando una tremenda vergüenza en el joven- ¡Pero cúbrete primero!-

-No entiendo… ¿esperarnos para qué?- alcanzó a preguntar Yasha, mientras era llevado de la mano de Kagome por el pasillo.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste?- se volteó ella, sonriéndole con dulzura. Yasha sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, Kagome siempre provocaba ese tipo de reacciones en él.

-¿Olvidar?- balbuceó Yasha, pero no pudo preguntar más al ver la escena siguiente. Era la sala de su casa, en donde todos se encontraban allí, festejando: Sango se encontraba con Miroku, quienes al parecer estaban muy inmersos en su coquetería como para prestarles atención. Rin y su hermano Sesshômaru estaban platicando animadamente, Yakken se encontraba platicando con ¡Kouga! Yasha frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacían todos reunidos?

-¡Bueno, ya que el dormilón nos ha complacido con su presencia!- comentó Miroku sonriente, mientras se acercaba hasta el estéreo- ¿Qué les parece si todos nos divertimos con un poco de música?-

Segundos después, observó cómo Miroku conducía a Sango al centro de la sala, que fue acomodada de tal forma que funcionara como una pista de baile. Ambos bailaban bastante acaramelados, y Yasha se preguntó en qué momento el casanova fue perdonado por Sango. También observó cómo, con mayor discreción, Sesshômaru estaba bailando con Rin, quien lucía muy feliz a su lado. Rin… Rin… el ver su rostro le hacía sentir que estaba olvidando algo. ¿Qué era?

-¿Por qué tan distraído?- comentó Kagome, sacándole por completo de sus pensamientos.

-Es que…- se llevó la mano a la frente-… siento que estoy pasando algo por alto… hay algo que no entiendo…-

-Tranquilo, para relajarte ¿por qué no bailamos?- sonrió la joven. Antes que él pudiera negarse, ambos ya se encontraban envueltos en una danza. Él no era un bailarín excepcional, pero tenía que reconocer que Kagome se movía muy bien, sus movimientos eran seguros y firmes, es como si hubiera nacido para bailar. El una parte más calmada de la pieza, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos de manera protectora, y acercó sus rostros con suavidad.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- sonrió ella, con esa sonrisa tan intoxicante para Yasha.

-No… quiero decir, me gusta tu compañía- balbuceó sonrojado, evitando los penetrantes y bonitos ojos de la chica-… pero aún así, me siento extraño. Siento que he olvidado algo…-

-¿Olvidaste algo?- repitió Kagome, quedándose quieta y mirándole fijamente.

-Sé lo que olvidaste, querido Yasha ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?- Yasha sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros. Sintió cómo daban vuelta a su cuerpo, separándolo de Kagome. Tenía frente a frente a un hombre, quien le miraba desafiante. No recordaba su nombre, pero ya ha visto ese rostro antes. En un callejón oscuro, con esa sonrisa de superioridad, ha escuchado su voz desafiante… en un callejón oscuro, justo antes de caer a sus pies. Justo antes de ver cómo atrapaban a…

-¡Rin!- exclamó, abriendo los ojos con desesperación. Intentó reincorporarse, pero se tambaleó y sus rodillas se golpearon contra el suelo una vez más. Respiraba con dificultad, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y un frío que le calaba todos sus huesos. Cerró sus ojos, intentando recordar el dulce rostro de Kagome. Aquel sueño había sido tan vívido, hasta podía recordar su fresco aroma. Le habría gustado quedarse allí, bailando al compás de la música, con ella abrazada a él, sonriente y feliz.

¡Pero no! ¡Ahora no podía pensar en ella! ¡No en este momento en que Rin le necesitaba! ¡Quién sabe por qué cosas tan terribles ha pasado mientras él ha estado sin sentido! No puede abandonarla ahora, no a ella. Con gran esfuerzo logra que sus piernas le obedezcan y empieza a caminar. El callejón le parece más largo de lo que recordaba. A mitad del camino tropieza con la diminuta cartera de Rin, siente cómo el corazón se le encoge al contemplar la pequeña cartera crema que tantas veces vio colgada del hombro de Rin. Aquellos desgraciados que se atrevieron a ultrajarla ¡Vaya si la pagarán! Con cuidado tomó la cartera e introdujo su mano derecha en ella. Al sentir el ruido característico de unas llaves, sonrió aliviado. Por lo menos no tendría que movilizarse a pie, no estaba seguro hasta cuándo sus piernas le obedecerían. Con el auto de Rin no tendría que preocuparse por ello.

Una duda le invadió, mientras iba camino al auto. ¿Adónde ir? Seguro no a su apartamento, probablemente ni siquiera Miroku se encontraría allí. ¿A casa de su hermano? Jamás se atrevería a ir, ni siquiera sabría qué hacer. ¿Cómo decirle a Sesshômaru que permitió que secuestraran a Rin? ¿En sus propias narices? Se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para cargar con la culpa que le echaría en cara su hermano mayor. ¿Entonces, adónde ir? ¿Adónde? En pocas ocasiones en su vida se sentía tan desolado y desesperado. Una vez encontró el auto y se encontró tras el volante, enfiló en la única dirección que se le ocurrió en aquel momento: la compañía.

------

-Dice el señor Nakashima que desea verlo, según me dijo, nos tiene un trabajo- comentó Yakken, tomando asiento en el despacho de Sesshômaru.

Sesshômaru lanzó un hondo suspiro, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Kyoichi Nakashima es uno de los mejores clientes que tiene, siente cierta predilección por las obras de arte, seguramente le contratará para robar alguna galería. Pero ahora la nueva oferta de Nakashima era lo último que le importaba, tenía un mal presentimiento desde aquella mañana y estaba demasiado intranquilo. Hace un par de horas intentó comunicarse con Rin, pero ella no contestó su móvil y tampoco en su casa. ¿Acaso seguía enojada y por ello no contestaba sus llamadas? "Mujeres…" pensó, mientras abría su boca, dejando escapar el humo.

-Sé que no debería entrar así…- se excusó Miroku, quien entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta-… pero necesitaba hablar urgentemente con…-

-¿Qué maneras son esas?- exclamó Yakken, algo ofendido por la actitud del joven.

-He dicho que lo lamentaba, pero es que…-

-¡Pide perdón a tus superiores, chiquillo insolente!- le cortó Yakken de mala manera.

-Deja Yakken, no tiene importancia- Sesshômaru detuvo la rencilla con un movimiento de su mano. Miroku hizo una pequeña reverencia, a manera de agradecimiento- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Miroku?-

Miroku tragó en seco, camino al despacho de Sesshômaru ha ensayado las palabras correctas, pero ahora al estar frente a su jefe éstas parecen haberse escondido en algún lugar de su memoria.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día allí parado como idiota? ¡El señor Sesshômaru no tiene tanto tiempo como tú!- exclamó Yakken, apresurándolo y poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

-Necesito pedirle un pequeño favor, Sesshômaru…- comenzó Miroku, quien se sintió un poco cohibido al momento que los ojos de Sesshômaru se clavaron en su persona-… necesito que me preste al mejor espía que trabaje para esta compañía…-

-¿Espía?- Sesshômaru arqueó la ceja izquierda, definitivamente no se esperaba una petición como aquella- ¿Puedo saber para qué?-

-Es para investigar a una persona- Miroku sentía sus manos sudar por montones, víctimas de sus nervios.

-¿Acaso crees que una de tus amante te es infiel?- rió Yakken burlonamente, movimiento sus brazos de manera graciosa. Una vena se alzó en la frente de Miroku, notablemente enojado.

-No se trata de mí, es un favor que le hago a Sango- confesó Miroku al momento que bajaba la mirada.

-¿Y por qué no viene ella a pedirlo?- Yakken insiste en meter su cuchara en la conversación. Si no estuviera delante Sesshômaru, ya Miroku le habría mandado a callar.

-Es… es un asunto algo complicado- balbuceó Miroku, sin saber cómo explicar el hecho que necesitaba un espía para que siguiera los pasos del hermano de Sango.

-Si no me das una explicación medianamente convincente, no habría ningún espía a tu servicio- sentenció Sesshômaru.

-Es… es que…- era como si tuviera hueco el estómago- ¿recuerdas a Kohaku?-

-Si mal no recuerdo es el hermano menor de Sango ¿no es así?- comentó Yakken, mirando hacia el techo, como tratando de recordar- hace un par de años que no sabemos nada de él, se fue de aquí siendo prácticamente un niño-

-Hace poco tiempo regresó a la ciudad. Sango lo ha visto en varias ocasiones, pero sospecha que Kohaku le oculta algo, y teme que sea algo grave. La conozco, jamás sería capaz de investigar a su propio hermano, es por eso que quiero hacerlo yo- Miroku tomó una enorme bocanada de aire al terminar aquella frase. Había dicho todo lo que Sesshômaru debería saber, ahora tan sólo esperaba que accediera a su petición. Su jefe se quedó contemplándolo por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie, como dispuesto a darle una respuesta.

-No veo ningún inconveniente…- pero antes que Sesshômaru pudiera continuar, la puerta de su despacho se abrió nuevamente.

Esta vez la puerta no se abrió con cuidado y sigilo, como lo hizo Miroku; ahora se abría estruendosamente, estrellándose contra la pared. La silueta de un tambaleante y ajetreado Yasha entró por el umbral, dio un par de pasos torpes y calló de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Yasha!- Miroku corrió en auxilio de su amigo, inclinándose hacia él, ayudándole a ponerse en pie. Se sorprendió al ver las ropas de Yasha teñidas de rojo, y su rostro amoratado. Su amigo era hábil cuando se trataba del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para que se encontrara en aquellas condiciones, debieron ser varias personas o una verdaderamente habilidosa.

-¿Se puede saber con quién te peleaste, Yasha?- inquirió Sesshômaru, sin perder su tono de voz frío, al parecer no se preocupaba por las heridas que presentaba su hermano.

-¡Este nada más anda buscando pleitos!- como siempre, Yakken hizo su comentario fuera de lugar.

-Unos malditos me atacaron en un callejón…- balbuceó Yasha, mientras rechazaba con brusquedad la ayuda de Miroku. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado como para encima recibir ayuda de alguien para ponerse en pie. Dio un par de pasos y apoyó ambas manos sobre el pupitre de Sesshômaru, quien le seguía de cerca sin decir palabra-… no recuerdo bien sus nombres, pero al parecer venían de parte de un tal Naraku…-

Era la primera vez que Yasha vio un dejo de terror en los ojos de su hermano mayor. Fue como si la palabra "Naraku" fuera algún tipo de veneno que se esparcía por el aire, ya que Sesshômaru apartó la vista. Por otro lado, notó que los ojos de Yakken estaban abiertos de par en par, asemejando dos platos blancos. Sí, sin lugar a dudas el tal Naraku debía ser alguien importante, de otro modo su hermano jamás habría reaccionado de esa manera, ni tampoco Yakken estuviera paralizado de terror.

-Naraku…- suspiró Sesshômaru, adoptando nuevamente su ademán frío y clavándole la mirada a Yasha-… perfecto. Yo me encargo de eso, mantente lejos de ese asunto, Yasha-

-No puedo…- Yasha bajó la mirada, algo temeros. Ha llegado el momento de la verdad.

-¿Y por qué no puedes? Te lo acabo de ordenar, este asunto no te incumbe- Sesshômaru arqueó una ceja, algo confuso por la actitud de su hermanito.

-Hermano, yo me encontraba con Rin cuando esos malditos atacaron…- comenzó Yasha, entrecerrando los ojos, si alguna vez estuvo cerca de temer por la furia de su hermano, éste era el momento.

Sesshômaru sintió que escuchaba aquellas palabras en cámara lenta, que las iba digiriendo una a una, muy despacio. _"Yo me encontraba con Rin cuando esos malditos atacaron…"_. Montones de ideas pasaban por su mente, miles de pensamientos atormentaban su existir, trataba de pensar con más calma, pero aquella frase le taladraba con insistencia los oídos… y el corazón. Rin… no, Rin no. Aún no terminaba de olvidar su rostro bañado en lágrimas, para ahora imaginársela sufriendo en algún sitio oscuro, siendo observada por la desagradable mirada de…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Sesshômaru alzó la vista, su hermano aún tenía su rostro inclinado hacia el suelo- ¿Dónde está Rin? ¡Y mírame a la cara cuando te estoy hablando!

-Yasha…- murmuró Miroku, con el corazón plenamente encogido. La sola idea que Rin estuviera ahora bajo la custodia de algún maniático era simplemente aterradora.

-Esos tipos se la llevaron…- dijo Yasha con un hilo de voz.

-¡Repite lo que has dicho!- Sesshômaru estaba tratando de contener su rabia, al menos así le pareció a Miroku, quien miraba cómo cerraba sus puños con fuerza e impotencia- ¡Que repitas lo que has dicho, maldita sea!

-Ellos se la llevaron, Sesshômaru- dijo Yasha, alzando por primera vez la mirada. Sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda al encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano mayor. Nunca antes lo había visto así, con tanto dolor reflejado en su mirada, pero a la vez con tanta ira contenida. En segundos sintió cómo las manos de su hermano lo tomaban por la camisa y lo acercaban hasta él. Escuchó varios insultos y gritos, pero no retuvo ninguno; segundos después sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer varios metros atrás.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo has sido capaz de ser tan incompetente? ¿Cómo dejaste que se la llevaran? ¡Imbécil! ¡Siempre supe que eras un inepto!- exclamó Sesshômaru, dispuesto a tomar nuevamente a Yasha, para propinarle otro golpe más. Sin embargo, esta vez Yasha tomó su brazo con fuerza y lo apartó, haciendo que Sesshômaru retrocediera un par de pasos.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Maldita sea!- Yasha hizo un movimiento tan rápido, que Sesshômaru no pudo evitar el fuerte golpe que su hermano le dio en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?- Sesshômaru insertó su puño izquierdo en el estómago de su hermano, quien tambaleó, doblando sus rodillas hacia el suelo.

-No es mi culpa…- la respiración de Yasha era entrecortada-… si se trata de encontrar culpables. ¿Por qué no estabas en mi lugar? ¿Por qué no estabas allí para protegerla? De eso yo no soy culpable…-

-¡Chiquillo insolente!- Sesshômaru estaba a punto de caer sobre su hermano una vez más, cuando vio una silueta interponerse entre él y el cuerpo de Yasha. Estaba tan abstraído en su propia rabia, que le tomó varios segundos reconocer a la silueta como Miroku.

-¡Basta!- exclamó, mirando fijamente a Sesshômaru- mientras estamos discutiendo aquí inútilmente, esos tipos pueden estar…- pero detuvo su hablar, pensar siquiera en lo que Rin podría estar sufriendo era demasiado atroz-… no es momento de pelearnos. Debemos hacer lo posible por localizar a Rin-

-Naraku ya se habría comunicado, pidiendo rescate o algo- comentó Yakken, haciendo notar su presencia en la habitación una vez más- a él le gusta hacer sufrir…-

-A lo mejor se divierte teniéndonos en la incertidumbre. Maldito Naraku- Sesshômaru tomó asiento nuevamente, dejando que su mirar se perdiera en algún punto de su despacho.

-¿Quién demonios es Naraku?- preguntó Yasha, sin quitarle la mirada desafiante a su hermano mayor. Estaba empezando a hartarse del misterio que rodeaba a aquel nombre.

-¡Escúchame bien!- Sesshômaru tomó a Yasha por los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared- de Naraku me encargo yo, no has podido impedir que se lleven a Rin, ahora deja que yo la rescate. Te lo advierto por primera y única vez, Inu-Yasha. ¡Mantente alejado de este asunto!-

Su hermano jamás le llamaba "Inu-Yasha", a menos que se tratara de algún asunto realmente serio. Siguió con la mirada a Sesshômaru, quien abría la puerta a la vez que hacía un gesto a Yakken, para que le siguiera. En pocos segundos en el despacho sólo se encontraban él y Miroku. Yasha tomó asiento, respirando hondamente, aún sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, pero no puede descansar, no cuando Rin está en manos de tipos desalmados y puede estar sufriendo cualquier tipo de torturas.

-Jamás he obedecido ciegamente a Sesshômaru…- con dificultad se puso en pie. Notó cómo Miroku le miraba entre asombrado y preocupado-… y créelo, no será esta la primera vez…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Inu-Yasha?- su amigo parecía ansioso por la respuesta.

-Encontraré a Rin, y descubriré quién demonios es ese tal Naraku- sentenció Yasha, con mayor soltura se dirigió hacia la puerta- y tú me vas a ayudar…-

Miroku sintió, nuevamente, un hueco en el estómago. "Ya sabía yo que no me iba a librar de esta…" suspiró resignado y resueltamente siguió los pasos de su amigo.

------

Continuaba caminando sin rumbo fijo por aquel parque, ni siquiera recordaba cómo ha ido ha parar allí. Quizás simplemente su mente le pidió despejarse un poco, y qué mejor lugar que aquel rodeado por árboles, fuentes y leve vida silvestre, en medio de la ajetreada y contaminada ciudad. Contemplaba a los niños jugar al fútbol y baloncesto. Necesitaba alejar de sus pensamientos a su hermano, a la extraña actitud que él tenía y ese aire de misterio que existía a su alrededor. Pero, sobre todo, no deseaba pensar en Miroku, cada vez que lo hacía recordaba el rostro perplejo del joven cuando ella entró al apartamento, encontrándolo en compañía de aquellas dos desconocidas.

-Miroku…- murmuró mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas de aquel parquecito. Ella llegó a pensar que tal vez con un poco de esfuerzo, la relación entre ellos dos daría buenos frutos. ¡Pero qué ingenua había sido! Miroku jamás cambiaría, la fidelidad no entraría nunca en su lista de virtudes. Ella siempre estuvo consciente de aquello ¿Por qué dolía tanto, entonces?

_"Te amo…" _sí, eran esas dos palabras las que ella nunca perdonaría. ¿Cómo pudo pronunciarlas? ¿Cómo se atrevió? Si no las sentía, jamás debió jugar así con sus sentimientos, confundirla, ilusionarla y luego descenderla a tierra de manera descarada. Se maldijo a sí misma una y mil veces por creer en esas dos palabras. ¿Cómo podían ser ciertas, si salieron de labios de Miroku? Viéndolo desde un punto frío, era demasiado absurdo. ¿Miroku, enamorado? Por la única persona que podía sentir amor era por sí mismo, nadie más. Y sin embargo… en ese momento sonó tan real… tan real…

El ronroneo de Kirara le sacó de sus pensamientos, la gatita estuvo en todo momento en su bolso de mano, pero al parecer ya deseaba salir a tomar aire fresco. Obedeciéndola, abrió la cremallera del bolso y en pocos segundos Kirara ya se encontraba sobre el pasto. "Estabas muy desesperada ¿eh?" le sonrió Sango a su mascota. Kirara empezó a dar un par de saltitos alrededor de la banquita.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si parece que te has encontrado a un amigo!- comentó Sango, al ver cómo Kirara se aproximaba a otro gatito. Al parecer ambos mininos congeniaron muy bien, pues a los pocos minutos se encontraban dando saltitos y jugando alegremente. Por momentos, Sango miró con cierto detenimiento al compañero de su mascota. Era un gatito color crema, algo regordete, sus orejas eran de un tono oscuro; no supo por qué el gatito le produjo una extraña sensación de familiaridad. ¿Acaso no lo había visto antes?

-¿Es tu gatita?- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, comprobó que su interlocutora era una chica de tez blanca, de largos cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos de color café, su rostro era alegre, con una muy bonita sonrisa- parece que se hizo amiga de mi Buyo-

-¿Buyo?- sí, definitivamente aquel nombre le recordaba algo. "Buyo… Buyo… Buyo…"

_"¿Y por qué no haces tu buena acción del día, eh Yasha?" _

-¿Kagome?- saltó Sango, inspeccionando a la chica con detenimiento. Su interlocutora alzó una ceja, en señal de asombro. Definitivamente, tenía que ser ella.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-------

Habían transcurrido por lo menos dos horas desde que Yasha le informó del secuestro de Rin. Dos horas… ¡Maldición, era demasiado tiempo! Le pidió a Yakken que estuviera al tanto de cualquier tipo de llamada, que rastreara y localizara la posición de Naraku si llegaba a comunicarse con ellos. ¿Qué hacía el incompetente renacuajo? Aún no tenía noticias de él, tampoco de Naraku. ¡Maldita sea!

Desde que llegó a su casa, no ha hecho más que pasearse por la habitación y pensar. Pensar en Rin, no puede evitar pensar en ella. Se siente imponente e inútil, y puede escuchar resonar en sus oídos la potente risa de Naraku. En donde esté, seguramente se encuentra burlándose de él, porque lo tiene bajo control. "Ahora te encuentras a mi merced, Sesshômaru". Y lo que más rabia le daba… es que estaba en lo correcto. Ahora accedería a cualquier petición que Naraku le hiciera, cualquier cosa. Naraku le dio justo… en su punto débil. No sabe cómo se dio cuenta Naraku que Rin era la única persona con la cual podía llegar a él. Jamás ha demostrado en público afecto por Rin, tampoco en la intimidad… y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, Naraku decidió secuestrarla a ella. ¿Cómo es posible que todos vean aquello que él tanto se niega a admitir? Ni siquiera lo ha dicho en alto, en el fondo temía que alguien le escuchara y que encontrara, en ello, su debilidad. Pero Naraku lo ha notado ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso es demasiado tangible?

Se siente ridículo, como los personajes de las películas rosas que él tanto odia. Pero ya es inútil reprimir lo que siente, al parecer todos lo saben, tan sólo están esperando que él lo admita públicamente. Sí, por Rin está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. Naraku está demasiado equivocado si piensa que lo dejará vivir luego de semejante sacrilegio. "Has podido tomar la vida de mi padre, podrás estar tras la mía propia… pero nunca toques a mi mujer…" pensó mientras se iba directamente hacia un mueble que tenía cierto aspecto antiguo. Al inclinarse hacia el último cajón de aquel mueble, sintió una presencia, varios metros detrás de él. Sí, ha sospechado que lo seguían desde que abrió la puerta de su casa, pero sentía aquella presencia justo detrás de él. Esta vez no puede ignorarla…

-¿Se puede saber cómo te has atrevido a venir? Sabes que esto puede costarte mucho, mi querido hermanito…- Sesshômaru se volteó, sin dudar que se encontraría cara a cara con su hermano. Efectivamente, el rostro entre asombrado y desafiante de Yasha estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente.

-Necesito saber…- pero Yasha detuvo su hablar al ver cómo su hermano nuevamente le daba la espalda.

-No tengo tiempo para tus cuestiones o dudas, debo salvar a Rin- espetó Sesshômaru, inclinándose nuevamente hacia el último cajón del pequeño mueble.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo vas a salvarla?- preguntó Yasha, mientras contemplaba confuso a su hermano. Por primera vez, sentía que su hermano le ocultaba algo, pero no por orgullo o simple gusto, sino porque era necesario.

Sesshômaru, como haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, abrió aquel último cajón, de donde sacó una caja rectangular, era de metal y de color negro. Ante la mirada perpleja de su hermano, reveló el contenido de aquella especie de cofre: una reluciente pistola de color plateado. A un costado tenía escrito con tinta roja su nombre.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Yasha iba a preguntar acerca de aquel arma, pero un gesto violento de su hermano lo detuvo.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, no planeo decirte más allá de lo debido. Es un regalo de mi padre- dijo Sesshômaru, mientras se guardaba la pistola entre sus ropas. Empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, mientras pensaba en la explicación dada a su hermano menor. No estaba mintiendo al decir que era un regalo de su padre. Después de todo, a grandes rasgos, eso había sido.

_-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó un muy joven Sesshômaru, cuando recibió de las manos de su padre un pequeño cofre de color negro. _

_-Ábrelo y ya lo sabrás…-_

_El adolescente no perdió tiempo y enseguida abrió con rapidez el cofre. Abrió sus ojitos de par en par al ver surgir una pistola. Con cierto respeto tomó el arma en sus manos, la miró detenidamente y luego dirigió la mirada hacia su padre, como preguntándole qué era aquello. _

_-Es para ti, Sesshômaru…- dijo su padre, sin mayores preámbulos. Sesshômaru continuó mirándole con ojos confusos, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Entonces su padre arqueó sus labios, fue lo más cercano, en su padre, a una sonrisa._

_-Sesshômaru, si yo llegara a faltar algún día, usa esta pistola para tu defensa…- empezó con seriedad, sin quitar la vista de su hijo. Sesshômaru se asustó al escuchar la primera frase. _

_-¿Si llegara a faltar? ¿Por qué dice eso, padre?- preguntó, muy alarmado. _

_-Escúchame bien, es tan sólo por si necesitas defenderte o defender a alguien. Hijo, prométeme que nunca la usarás para matar por placer o por dinero…-_

_-Pero papá…-_

_-Promételo- insistió su padre severamente. Sesshômaru aún reflejaba mucho temor en sus ojitos, no entendía para nada las palabras de su padre, ni por qué ese aire tan misterioso. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, que le apretaba el estómago con insistencia. _

_-Está bien padre, lo prometo…- bajó la mirada con tristeza. Luego, para su sorpresa, sintió un par de palmaditas en su espalda, que provenían de la mano de su padre. _

_-Es una promesa entre hombres, no puede romperse…-_

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde esa promesa entre hombres. La verdad, Sesshômaru siempre tuvo intención de cumplirla, no sólo por ser una promesa hecha a su padre, sino porque a pesar de lo despiadado que pueda parecer, el matar a personas por dinero o cualquiera otra razón nunca ha sido su estilo. Pero esta vez se trata de algo muy diferente, si hay alguien por quien esa promesa merece romperse, es por Naraku.

Abrió la puerta principal, pero si no hubiera sido por sus rápidos reflejos, Miroku le habría caído encima. Se hizo a un lado en el último minuto, y Miroku terminó besando el piso de su casa. Alzó una ceja, confuso ¿Qué ocurría?

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces allí?- preguntó, mientras Miroku se reincorporaba.

-Estaba esperando afuera, ya que Yasha me dijo que no tardaría. Sin embargo, esa señorita insistía en entrar a hablar contigo y se puso algo violenta- señaló a una joven, que estaba plantada casi frente al umbral de la entrada.

-Pues no la conozco señorita- la cortó Sesshômaru, haciéndole un gesto para que se apartara-… tengo un asunto muy importante que atender, no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme. Y ustedes dos, si de verdad quieren servir de algo, no sean tan lentos y muévanse-

Sin decir palabra alguna, Miroku y Yasha se dedicaron a seguirle los pasos a Sesshômaru. Yasha miraba fijamente a su hermano ¿de dónde ha sacado aquella arma? Que él sepa, su hermano no hace asesinatos por encargo, ni nada por el estilo. Aunque claro, no es tan descabellado pensar que alguien como él deba tener un arma, para cualquier situación peligrosa. Sin embargo, hay algo respecto a esa arma, y a la actitud de su hermano, sumándole el misterio que rodea al nombre "Naraku", que le hacen pensar que todo está relacionado.

-Yo sé dónde está esa mujer…- comentó aquella extraña desconocida. Esa frase hizo que los tres hombres se detuvieran, impactados ante tan inesperada revelación. Sesshômaru, obviamente, fue el primero en darse la vuelta, mirándola desafiante.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que has dicho?- preguntó, mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

-Que puedo llevarte adonde está la mujer…- continuó la mujer, algo asustada por la imponente mirada de Sesshômaru. Y no era para menos, si las miradas mataran, ya estaría en el suelo, inerte.

-Trabajas para Naraku ¿no es así?- Sesshômaru tomó entre sus manos el cuello de la mujer, acorralándola hacia la pared- ¡Maldita! ¡Dime donde está Rin! ¡Dile al maldito de Naraku que no caeré en sus trampas! ¡Que se muestre o te mataré aquí mismo!-

Kagura luchaba por soltarse de los brazos de Sesshômaru, pero le era prácticamente imposible. Ya sabía a lo que se estaba arriesgando al aparecerse en casa de Sesshômaru. Pero echarle a perder los planes a Naraku bien valía la pena. Cada vez sentía menos aire y ya empezaba a ver borroso el rostro de su agresor.

-¡Sesshômaru, suéltala!- Miroku intervino justo a tiempo, logrando que Sesshômaru soltara a la mujer, la cual cayó de rodillas, tosiendo desesperadamente.

-¡Salvaje!- exclamó Yasha, contemplando a la mujer, quien tomaba inmensas bocanadas de aire, feliz de poder respirar- ¡Sabe dónde está Rin! ¿Te ibas a atrever a matarla?

-¡Cierra la boca, niño insolente!- espetó Sesshômaru, furioso- ¡Que no tienes idea con quién te metes!-

-Naraku no tiene idea que estoy aquí- carraspeó Kagura, al momento de reincorporarse con algo de dificultad- ¿realmente crees que me dejaría venir a decirte en dónde se encuentra Rin? Sé que lo conoces, Naraku jamás haría eso…-

Luego de tratar de calmarse, reflexionó un poco. Aquella mujer tenía razón, Naraku no le revelaría dónde tiene a Rin escondida, ni siquiera porque le tiene una trampa. Él dejaría que sufriera, que se fuera desgarrando segundo a segundo, que se desesperara con el transcurso de las horas, al no tener noticias de Rin. Entonces, tal vez aquella desconocida estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero él tiene experiencia, y sabe que para estos casos no es suficiente un "tal vez".

-¿Qué ganas con decirme dónde está?- preguntó Sesshômaru, sin quitarle la vista a aquella mujer.

-Que el plan de Naraku fracase- Kagura, con firmeza, le hizo frente a Sesshômaru, y también a esos dos chicos. A uno de ellos lo reconoció como "el diamante en bruto", del cual Naraku habló alguna vez en su presencia.

Sesshômaru lo meditó por varios segundos, analizando todas las posibilidades que tenía. Si le creía esta mujer y era una trampa, caería como idiota en las manos de Naraku y Rin estaría en peligro aún. Por otro lado, si no le creía y era verdad, estaba dejando la posibilidad de salvar a Rin. Y por otro lado… si se trataba de la verdad… podría rescatar a Rin. "Debes confiar un poco más en la gente, Sesshômaru" le había dicho la misma Rin alguna vez. "Bueno Rin, confiaré en ti…" pensó Sesshômaru, si hay una persona que jamás le va a fallar, esa en Rin. Confiaría en sus palabras.

-Muy bien mujer, confiaré en ti. Llévame…- sintió una tos ronca a sus espaldas, era su hermano haciéndose notar. Suspiró de fastidio-…llévanos donde está Rin…-

------

Durante todo el camino, Sesshômaru miraba de reojo a la mujer, quien se presentó como Kagura. No entendía qué ganaba ella haciendo fracasar el plan de Naraku, pero no iba a detenerse a preguntar. Mientras la condujera hacia donde estaba Rin, lo demás salía sobrando. "Rin…" no ha parado de pensar en ella ni un solo instante. Se siente como estúpido recordando aquella frase popular "nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido". Se sentía como un cursi empedernido…

-Dobla a la izquierda- le indicó Kagura. Ni Sesshômaru ni Yasha reconocían aquel sitio, en cambio, Miroku recorría atentamente las calles, edificios. Era una zona prácticamente abandonada, en donde reinaba la delincuencia, la pobreza y el crimen organizado. Sí, pasó la mayor parte de su infancia en este lugar. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga "jamás pensé que regresaría" pensó, sin quitar su vista de la ventana. El ver este lugar le recordaba por qué le era fiel a Sesshômaru: todo lo que era ahora se lo debía a su padre, jamás abandonará la compañía, jamás.

Kagura les indicó que se estacionaran en un edificio abandonado. Sesshômaru fue el primero en descender, comprobando que, efectivamente, no se encontraba absolutamente nadie. Con un brusco jalón, hizo que Kagura descendiera del auto, ella emitió un quejido de dolor, pero Sesshômaru lo obvió por completo.

-Es allí, Rin se encuentra en el último piso…- Kagura dejó de sobarse el brazo para señalar con su dedo índice una bodega, de aspecto abandonado. Alzó su mano izquierda, en donde llevaba su reloj, a esta hora Musou apenas estaría a mitad de su conquista con su hermana Kanna. Tenían tiempo de sobra para salvar a Rin, el pequeño Kohaku no sería obstáculo para Sesshômaru.

-Recuérdame por qué haces esto…- le preguntó aquel joven, "el diamante en bruto".

-Porque quiero que Naraku falle, créeme, verlo retorcerse de rabia no tiene precio- admitió, tratando de contener una sonrisa. Sí, disfrutaría muchísimo los días venideros, con Naraku rabiando a diestra y siniestra.

-A partir de aquí nos separamos- cortó Sesshômaru la "amena" conversación entre su hermano y Kagura- espero que esto no sea una trampa Kagura, porque ya sabes de lo que soy capaz…-

-Que no es una trampa- insistió Kagura, quien instintivamente se llevó las manos al cuello, este tipo no se andaba con juegos-… pero no me importa lo que ocurra con ustedes a partir de aquí. Procuren darse prisa, si Musou llegara…-

-Que llegue- Yasha traqueó sus dedos- ese tipo y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes-

-Cierra la boca, idiota- Sesshômaru dio vuelta en dirección de aquella bodega- que no hemos venido a ajustar cuentas personales-

-¿Cuentas personales? ¡Yo no sé que cuentas personales tengas con el tal Naraku! Pero no me ves quejándome, hermano…- exclamó Yasha a todo pulmón. Sesshômaru detuvo su andar, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Se volteó bruscamente, buscando con la mirada a Kagura, ella permaneció quieta, con los ojos muy atentos. "Estúpido Yasha…" murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tanto haber callado durante el camino, para que al final venga a pudrirse todo.

-Ve en paz, Sesshômaru- dijo Kagura, mientras se daba la vuelta- he dicho que deseo fastidiar los planes de Naraku, puedes considerarme una especie de aliada entre las sombras…-

Él la vio desaparecer tranquilamente entre las columnas del edificio. "Kagura…" pensó detenidamente, odiaba confiar ciegamente en una completa extraña, pero no le quedaba de otra opción. Hizo un gesto a Yasha y Miroku, para que le siguieran.

Efectivamente, la bodega parecía estar abandonada. Estaba hecha de madera, sólo tenía una puerta de entrada y salida, y poseía tres plantas. Según Kagura, Rin se encontraba en la tercera y última. Bien, pues justo allí se dirigiría, sin perder el tiempo. Sin mayores preámbulos, abrió la enorme puerta de hierro sin mayor dificultad. Al abrirse, la puerta produjo un chillido infernal, seguramente al óxido y la falta de uso.

-Genial, ahora sabrán que estamos aquí- comentó Yasha, malhumorado.

-Sabrán que yo estoy aquí- corrigió Sesshômaru, mientras avanzaba- ustedes dos se quedan aquí-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso piensas que he venido hasta aquí para que te lleves todo el crédito?!- exclamó Yasha, perplejo, jamás pensó que su hermano le hiciera a un lado.

-Cierra la boca niño, a ver si aprendes a obedecer órdenes. Además ¿no quieres encargarte tú de Musou? Si él llega, estarás en primera fila para partirle la cara- suspiró Sesshômaru, mientras se alejaba de ambos.

-Estúpido- murmuró Yasha, aún de mal humor. Jamás lograría comprender a su hermano, era demasiado extraño.

A cada paso que daba, Sesshômaru maldecía a Kagura, por no advertirle de llevar una linterna. La oscuridad era tal, que daba pequeños pasos para no tropezarse con algún objeto que pudiera estar por el suelo. Según sus cálculos, ya se encontraba en el segundo piso. Ha demorado más de diez minutos tan sólo para encontrarse a mitad del camino. Tal vez demoraría un poco más de lo planeado. Mientras caminaba con cuidado de no tropezar, se pregunta a qué tipo de persona tendría que burlar para poder liberar a Rin de su encierro. Según Kagura "no tendrás problemas para dejarlo fuera de combate", pero seguía sin poder fiarse completamente de ella.

Ya se encontraba en el tercer piso, por lo menos los escalones se han terminado. Sus pasos rechinan en el suelo de madera, y hay tanto silencio que puede escuchar perfectamente su respiración entrecortada. Hay una enorme ventana rectangular en la pared frente a él, a contraluz vislumbra una silueta femenina, sentada en una silla. Siente cómo se le encoge el corazón al reconocer aquella silueta como la de Rin, a grandes zancadas se aproxima, inclinándose hacia ella. Está inconsciente, aunque más bien es como si estuviera dormida; con suavidad toma su rostro entre sus manos, luce tan tranquila. Está atada de manos y pies, y amarrada a la silla por la cintura. "Maldito Naraku" Sesshômaru siente su sangre hervir al contemplar tal escena.

-Rin…- susurró, mientras sentía sus manos temblar. Tenía ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla contra su pecho. Ella no ha tenido culpa alguna de nada, no merece haber vivido ese infierno- Rin, despierta… despierta, por favor…- suplicó, mientras rozó la fría frente de Rin con sus labios.

-Sesshômaru…- murmuró ella, quien parecía aún hablar en sueños. Sesshômaru no pudo contener una sonrisa, al pensar que estaba soñando con él. Rin empezó a mover tenuemente sus párpados, y murmuró algo que Sesshômaru no llegó a comprender. Pero nunca se sintió más aliviado en su vida, al contemplar ese par de ojos abrirse nuevamente, verse reflejado nuevamente en ellos, que brillaban de vida.

-¿Sesshômaru?- Rin estaba entre confusa, asombrada y feliz de verlo- ¿Cómo llegaste…?-

-Eso no importa- Sesshômaru tapó los dulces labios de Rin con sus dedos-… te voy a sacar de aquí…-

Rin observó cómo su salvador aparecía de entre sus ropas una navaja y se agachaba. Tenía los pies entumecidos, pero se sintió feliz al verse librada de las ataduras. Sesshômaru prosiguió su labor, desatando su cintura, Rin emitió un suspiro de alivio al sentirse cada vez más libre. Sin embargo, palideció al alzar la mirada y encontrarse frente a frente con un par de ojos. Unos ojos casi infantiles pero con un dejo demoníaco propio de la influencia de Naraku.

-Sesshômaru…- susurró asustada.

-¿Qué pasa…?-

-Suelta la navaja y pon las manos sobre tu cabeza…- escuchó la voz de quien parecía ser un niño, pero sonaba realmente amenazadora. Sintió la distintiva forma de la boca de una pistola sobre su espalda, entonces supo que aquello iba muy en serio. Con cuidado se dio la vuelta y casi se va de espaldas al conocer a su "enemigo".

Se trataba de un niño, estaba casi seguro que era menor que su hermano. ¿Un niño? ¡¿Éste era el gran guardián?! ¡Un chiquillo! ¿Acaso Naraku está perdiendo a su gente de confianza que debe utilizar a un niñito inexperto? Porque es inexperto, se nota a leguas. Aunque el pequeño aparenta frialdad y dureza en su mirada, había miedo en él. Estaba realmente aterrado, Sesshômaru podría oler su inseguridad a kilómetros de distancia. Ante semejante espectáculo, Sesshômaru no pudo evitar emitir una amplia sonrisa de triunfo. Si el niño aquel iba a ser el único obstáculo entre Rin y su libertad, el asunto era pan comido.

Con un rápido movimiento, le arrebató al arma al pequeño, quien alcanzó a disparar, afortunadamente para Rin, la bala impactó en algún lugar recóndito del techo. La pistola cayó en el suelo, y a los pocos segundos Sesshômaru ya tenía inmovilizado por completo al pequeño, quien berreaba y daba de patadas al aire, mientras Sesshômaru suspiraba fastidiado.

-Mira, no me gusta andar golpeando niños- comenzó con tranquilidad, sin soltarlo- de modo que mejor te golpeo en la cabezota y te mando al país de los sueños-

-¡Suélteme!- gritaba el chico, luchando con todas las fuerzas que tenía por liberarse del "abrazo" de Sesshômaru.

Sesshômaru estaba apunto de asestarle un golpe en la sien, para dejarlo oficialmente fuera de combate, pero escuchó un enorme estruendo, proveniente de la planta inferior. La primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue "Ese estúpido de Yasha siempre quiere estar llamando la atención".

-Bien niño, que tengas dulces sueños- exclamó Sesshômaru mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza. El pequeño se desplomó en el suelo, completamente inconsciente.

-¡¡Sesshômaru!! ¿La encontraste?- Miroku hizo acto de presencia.

-Por supuesto. Ahora dime ¿cuál es la fiesta que se trae mi hermano allá abajo?- Sesshômaru arqueó su ceja derecha, demandando una explicación.

-Está abajo peleando con el recién aparecido Musou, intenté ayudarle a pelear contra él, pero ya sabes…- carraspeó Miroku, con una gota de sudor en la frente-… me dijo que podría solo… ¿tú no tuviste problemas con el vigilante?-

-¿Este niño? ¿Te parece que me ha dado problemas?- Sesshômaru le señaló al pequeño que yacía en el suelo. Miroku se inclinó para inspeccionarlo de cerca y un grito ahogado salió de sus labios. "¡No puede ser!" murmuró aterrorizado, sin quitarle la vista al pequeño.

-¿Y ahora a ti qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó Sesshômaru, quien se disponía a ayudar a Rin.

-Es… es… él…- balbuceó Miroku, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Jamás se imaginó que cuando Sango se refería a "malos pasos" fueran realmente tan malos. ¡Ni en la peor de sus pesadillas se habría imaginado algo como esto!

-¿Cuál él?- indagó Sesshômaru, algo desesperado por el misterio que envolvía a aquel pequeño.

-Es Kohaku…- respondió por fin Miroku.

-¿El hermano de Sango? ¿Estás hablándome en serio?- Sesshômaru contempló al pequeño con más detenimiento. Sí, ahora que lo mira bien, sí se parece muchísimo al niño que despidieron hace un par de años. Pero ¿cómo demonios terminó trabajando para un asesino como Naraku?- supongo que ya no necesitarás de ningún espía a tu servicio…-

Otro estruendo se dejó escuchar en la planta baja. "Estúpido de Yasha…" suspiró Sesshômaru, mientras se dirigía hacia Rin, con su navaja cortó las ataduras de sus manos, las cuales tenían la marca de la cuerda; sintió más odio al ver aquello. "Lo pagarás Naraku…"

-¿Puedes caminar?- preguntó, pero al ver el rostro desfallecido de Rin, no hubo necesidad que respondiera- no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí.

-¡Dejé a Musou abajo!- Yasha apareció de entre las sombras- ¡Rin!- sonrió ampliamente al contemplar a la muchacha, quien sonrió débilmente.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, ten por seguro que no durará mucho- sentenció Sesshômaru, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Rin.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Yasha, ofendido por aquel comentario- ¿Me tomas como un inepto?

-Jamás pensé que nos veríamos las caras de nuevo, Sesshômaru…- la silueta de Musou surgió de entre las sombras. Sesshômaru, en vez de mirarlo, le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Yasha, como diciéndole "¿Ves? Te lo dije".

-Lo mismo digo- dijo, sin soltar a Rin y mirando a Musou desafiante- lamento que sea una visita breve-

-Coincido contigo. No soy tan egocéntrico como para creer que voy a poder contra ti y dos de tus mejores hombres- sonrió Musou, contemplando a Yasha y Miroku- sobre todo con este chico- miró fijamente a Yasha- como ya le he dicho, sólo falta pulirte para que brilles a plenitud. Imagino que, como es costumbre, Sesshômaru menosprecie tu trabajo. Créeme, si trabajaras para nosotros, te pagaríamos muchísimo mejor y ten por seguro que valoraríamos tu trabajo…-

-¡Deja de meterle basura en la cabeza, Musou!- le advirtió Sesshômaru, rabiando por aquellas palabras. Musou tan sólo rió, al parecer estaba divirtiéndose mucho.

Sesshômaru miró por la ventana. La altura no era tan exagerada y no sería tan abrupta considerando que caerían sobre tierra y no concreto.

-Prepárense para saltar- dijo a Yasha y Miroku, quienes se encontraban uno a cada lado de él.

-Como digas- aceptó Miroku.

-Vayan ustedes primero, yo tengo un mensaje para el hermano de Musou- Sesshômaru sintió la asustada mirada de Rin sobre él, pero hizo caso omiso de ella y le extendió las llaves del auto a Miroku.

Miroku no perdió demasiado el tiempo y sin mayores problemas se lanzó por la ventana. Sesshômaru contempló cómo empezó a correr en dirección del edificio, seguramente para buscar el auto.

-¿Qué es lo que le deseas comunicar a mi hermano, Sesshômaru?- Musou permaneció inmóvil y sonriente- estaré gustoso de dárselo… se pondrá algo rabioso, pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es él-

-Dile a Naraku que no vuelva a tomar a Rin como método para llegar hacia mí. Si desea enfrentarme que lo haga de frente y como hombre. Además, dile que deje de buscar lo que no se le ha perdido- miró de reojo a su hermano Yasha, quien contemplaba la escena sin pronunciar palabra.

-Insisto pequeño- se volteó hacia Yasha- deberías reconsiderar lo que te digo…-

-¡Que te calles la boca, Musou!- le calló Sesshômaru, furioso- Yasha jamás va a estar al servicio de un asesino de tan baja calaña. Yasha siempre estará de mi lado, trabajando para la compañía. Simplemente porque es el lugar adonde pertenece…-

-¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro que ése es su lugar?- Musou se encogió de hombros, riendo estruendosamente- ¿Tú qué sabes?-

-Lo sé…- Sesshômaru respiró hondo-… porque es mi hermano…-

Musou abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido ante tal revelación. ¿Sesshômaru con un hermano? ¿Aquel chiquillo, es hermano de Sesshômaru? ¡Qué ironía que precisamente él haya llamando la atención de Naraku! Recuperado de la sorpresa repentina, esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa. Tenía una información demasiado útil para su hermanito querido. "Oh Naraku, no me vas a creer cuando te diga…" rió para sus adentros.

-Vámonos, Inu-Yasha…- Yasha se sorprendió al escuchar cómo le llamaba su hermano. Él nunca le llamaba así, a menos que fuera para regañarlo o reprenderle por alguna cosa con la cual no estuviera conforme. Jamás de aquella forma, con ese sentimiento de pertenencia. Es por ello que no pudo evitar asentir y saltar segundos después que su hermano mayor.

Una vez en el suelo, Yasha sintió un pequeño golpe en el costado. Lo primero que vislumbró fue el auto, desde donde Miroku le sonreía en el asiento del conductor.

-Hermano…- eran pocas las veces que Yasha se sentía con el derecho de llamar a Sesshômaru "hermano" y ésta era una de esas veces.

-Sé que quieres respuestas Yasha, pero no serán hoy. No serán hoy…- le cortó Sesshômaru, quien introducía a Rin en el vehículo. Antes de entrar él también, dirigió una fugaz mirada a su hermano menor-… hoy, descansa. Porque mañana vendrá la tormenta…-

------

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando que el silencio y las sombras los envolvieran. Observó a Rin tomando asiento en el negro sofá de la sala, al parecer aún sentía algo de dolor. Ella colocó su cabeza en el enorme almohadón que se encontraba en el sofá, y cerró delicadamente sus ojos. La escuchó dar un leve suspiro de alivio, él no pudo contener una sonrisa. Se quedó varios minutos así, contemplándola, tenía aún el cabello un poco desordenado, sus ropas y rostro estaban algo sucios, pero no importaba, le pareció más hermosa que nunca.

-Ha sido un largo día…- comentó, como para entablar conversación.

Aquella frase hizo que Rin abriera abruptamente sus ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia Sesshômaru, algo confusos. No era normal que él iniciara una conversación, y tampoco era normal que la mirara así tan… fijamente. ¿Qué intentaba decirle? Quizás quería…

-Sí, lo siento- ella enseguida se puso en pie, muy avergonzada- debes estar cansado y… pues… pediré un taxi para irme a casa…-

Ella iba a pasar de largo, pero sintió cómo la tomaban del brazo y la hacían retroceder por lo menos tres pasos. Antes que pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa, se encontraba atrapada en la mirada de Sesshômaru, quien seguía mirándola de esa manera tan fija. Él la estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, pero esta vez sin lastimarla, tan sólo la sostenía lo suficiente para impedir su huída. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, en los cuales Rin sentía cómo su corazón luchaba por no escapársele del pecho. Era la primera vez que tenía a Sesshômaru tan cerca, por lo menos la primera vez que era él quien la acercaba de aquella manera.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado…- sentenció Sesshômaru. Rin tragó en seco al escuchar esa especie de "orden", pues Sesshômaru no parecía bromear ni mucho menos.

-Pero yo creí que…-

-Te quedas aquí conmigo- continuó, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras-… Naraku te secuestró una vez, no voy a permitir que intente algo otra vez. A partir de ahora no te vas a alejar de mí…-

-¿Eh?- a cada palabra, Rin se sentía más confundida. Sobre todo porque Sesshômaru no ha dejado de usar ese tono tan frío común en él.

-Yo no estaba allí… de haber estado contigo jamás habrías pasado por esto…- al pronunciar esa frase, las manos se Sesshômaru soltaron los hombros de Rin, descendiendo hasta tomarla por la cintura-… Naraku cometió dos errores. El primero fue desafiarme, y el segundo fue utilizarte para llegar a mí. Le demostraré que nadie puede meterse conmigo… que nadie puede tocarte y salir bien librado…-

Entonces, Rin pareció comprender. Esas palabras, esas miradas, esos gestos tan protectores… Sesshômaru se sentía culpable. La verdad no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse. La tristeza ensombrecía su corazón, porque se avecinaban tiempos muy difíciles, en que su vida, la de Yasha y Sesshômaru corrían grave peligro. Por otro lado, era la primera vez que Sesshômaru expresaba abiertamente su preocupación por ella; y aquello le hacía sentir muy feliz.

-No has tenido la culpa- con suavidad, Rin se abrazó a Sesshômaru, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, finalmente se hallaba entre los brazos del hombre que amaba. Ha tenido que ser secuestrada y maltratada para llegar hasta este punto, pero no se arrepiente. El poder aspirar con libertad el aroma de Sesshômaru bien vale cualquier sacrificio- sabes que no has tenido la culpa… ahora, si te hace sentir mejor- ella alzó la vista, hasta encontrarse con ese par de ojos, los cuales por primera vez han abandonado esa coraza de hielo que siempre los cubre-… puedes dejarme dormir en la cama, como la otra vez…-

-No pretendo dormir en ese sofá- respondió tajantemente.

-Oh…- Rin hizo un pequeño pucherito, esperando que esto convenciera a Sesshômaru. La verdad, necesitaba un colchón de verdad, y sabe que de dormir en el sofá, despertará con un cuerpo aún más adolorido.

-Tampoco he dicho que tú vas a dormir en él…- continuó Sesshômaru pausadamente.

-¿Eh?-

-Es una cama doble…- dijo, pero con ese rostro libre de expresión, Rin no sabía si realmente estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Estás insinuándome que…?- Rin estaba sin palabras. El abrazo ha representado lo más romántico que puede recibir de Sesshômaru en una sola noche. ¿Acaso sus fantasías, en donde Sesshômaru se comportar galante y caballeroso, se pueden estar haciendo realidad?

-Voy a hacer lo que debí desde un principio…- entonces sintió su cintura libre del abrazo de Sesshômaru, las manos de él ahora rodean su cuello, rozan con delicadeza sus mejillas; las cuales han debido estar teñidas de rojo desde hace buen rato. Ella está casi segura de sus intenciones, al menos desea creerlas, pero aún está indecisa si preguntar…

-¿De qué estás hablando…?- pregunta, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Voy a matar a Naraku…- sentenció Sesshômaru, Rin abrió sus ojos de par en par ante tal noticia. Y por supuesto, hizo trizas al corazón al descubrir, una vez más, las intenciones poco románticas de Sesshômaru.

-Pero tu padre… él te pidió que nunca…- pero sintió unos dedos sobre sus labios, impidiéndole hablar. Entonces, como si nunca hubiera sido lastimado, su corazón volvió a saltar abruptamente. ¿Acaso Sesshômaru pretendía matarla de un paro cardíaco? Su pobre corazón no iba a funcionar demasiado bien después de aquellos gestos imprevistos.

-Lo mataré, porque se atrevió a lastimar a la mujer que amo…-

_"Lo mataré, porque se atrevió a lastimar a la mujer que amo…" _aquella frase tintineaba incesantemente en los tímpanos de Rin. _"…a la mujer que amo…" _aquella frase… no, simplemente no pudo escuchar eso. Ha sido su corazón, que le jugó una muy mala pasada, confabulando con sus oídos, a los cuales engañó para que creyeran haber escuchado tal cosa. Porque definitivamente esa frase no pudo salir de labios de Sesshômaru, claro que no.

Justo cuando su mente empezaba a deliberar acerca de la autenticidad de la frase, sintió algo cubriendo sus labios nuevamente. Ésta vez le tomó varios segundos descubrir que se trataba de los labios de Sesshômaru. Y le tomó otros segundos más corresponder el gesto. Éste era el sueño más real que ha tenido… o la realidad más dulce que jamás haya imaginado. Sentir los brazos de Sesshômaru tocando su espalda, sus labios besándola con el mismo deseo que ella ha guardado desde adolescente. Creyó sentirse por los aires, le tomó algo de tiempo descubrir que realmente sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Sesshômaru la cargaba, sin dejar de besarla y prodigarle todo tipo de caricias, más de las que ella nunca soñó.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Sesshômaru la conducía a la habitación. A cada paso de él, su corazón se aceleraba más aún, si es que aquello era posible. Sin duda, ha sido el día que más ha trabajado su corazón, en toda su existencia. ¿Quién lo diría? Hace tan sólo unas pocas horas que estaba en un cuarto viejo y húmedo; desaliñada, llorosa y preocupada. Y ahora se encuentra al lado del hombre que ama. ¡Vaya contraste!

Aún con los ojos entrecerrados, quizás porque temía que al abrirlos despertara de este sueño perfecto, sintió cómo Sesshômaru la depositaba suavemente sobre el colchón. Entonces, él detuvo sus besos, pero podía sentir la ligera respiración de Sesshômaru golpeando su cuello.

-Puedes abrirlos, que no es un sueño…- susurró él, adivinándole el pensamiento.

-Lo he soñado tantas veces y al final todo siempre se desvanece, es lógico un poco de miedo- admitió ella, al abrir los ojos y contemplarlo; encima de ella, mirándola, por primera vez sin esa mirada fría e inexpresiva. Esta vez sus ojos la miraban con cariño, con deseo, con profundidad, con pasión… con amor.

Ya no importaba Naraku, no interesaba todos los peligros que se avecinaban con el siguiente amanecer, lo único que podía importarle ahora eran las intensas caricias de Sesshômaru sobre su cuerpo. Con el fin de corresponderle, ella rodeó el cuello de su amado con sus brazos, y con libertad acarició su espalda con ternura. Tantas noches en las cuales que imaginaba, en silencio, consumado su amor, y tantos sueños en los que gozaba de sus ilusiones entregadas sin temor a Sesshômaru. Y, por esta ocasión, la realidad superaba plenamente a la ficción. Las manos de Sesshômaru la recorrían con intensidad, a la vez con dulzura, justo en la medida que ella añoraba. Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando se sintió liberada de su camisa, gracias al esfuerzo de las manos de Sesshômaru. Luego de aquel suceso, ella también se sintió con el derecho de despojarlo de la suya; no se arrepintió, acariciar el pecho al descubierto era una aventura apasionante para todos sus sentidos. Ambos continuaron divertidos con aquella especie de ritual de despojo. Al final, la piel era lo único que envolvía sus almas, dos almas revueltas de pasiones reprimidas, pasiones y sentimientos que ésta noche se entremezclaban a la perfección. Sus cuerpos parecían danzar al compás de una música imaginaria, sus manos jugaban entre sí como dos pequeños que acaban de aprender un truco innovador. Sus labios se envolvían poco a poco y a cada nuevo roce iban sanando cada herida, cada lágrima, cada palabra; con la esperanza desesperada de borrar todo recuerdo triste o amargo. Sí, era como si esos labios, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, estuvieran esbozando en el silencio un "perdón". Así, con suavidad, con el pasar de los minutos, de las horas; sus almas terminaron por fundirse en una sola, con la única complicidad de aquella noche silenciosa.

**[Continuará]**

**Notitas de Autora: me demoré exactamente 28 días con este capítulo. Sin embargo, he quedado plenamente satisfecha con el resultado. **

**Creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un capítulo termina con un final feliz. Aunque, ahora es cuando en verdad los problemas comienzan. Estoy atando muchísimos nudos en esta historia, luego veré cómo los desato. Disfruté como no tienen idea escribir la última parte, espero los amantes de la pareja Rin y Sesshômaru hayan quedado satisfechos, porque sinceramente yo sí. Y los loquitos por la pareja de Inu y Kagome (hai mi preciosa Chibi, te hablo a ti jiji) que por favor no se preocupen, en los siguientes capítulos nuestra parejita tendrá más protagonismo. **

**Va dedicado, como siempre a mis tres ninias: Chibi mi chica waffie, Neechan y Lulú. Un agradecimiento especial a mi hermanita Mónica, porque como me encontraba enferma durante unos días, ella se ofreció a copiarme algunas partes de este fanfic. ¡Te amo mi niña! Y a mi preciosa Kaysa, por el apoyo de siempre. Y a Nalene, por avisarme del plagio a mi fanfic, eres un amor! **

**A mi Sakura, por leerse hasta el capítulo trece (¡Cómo costó que lo leyera!) **

**Para contacto meikowings.distant-sky.org **


	15. De fin de semana

**Sin Rastro**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 15: "De fin de semana"**

_-Entonces es cierto lo que dicen, sobre la pequeñez del mundo…- sonrió Kagome a su nueva amiga. A veces las coincidencias en este mundo son muy agradables, especialmente cuando se conoce a gente como Sango. _

_Ninguna de las dos podía creer su encuentro tan inesperado, ni tampoco que adquirieran confianza tan rápido. Para ambas, era casi como estar hablando con una amiga a la cual conocen de toda la vida, no les resultó muy difícil contarse sus confidencias con soltura, sin miedo a ser traicionadas. El tiempo se les pasó demasiado rápido, pero aquella tarde les bastó para conocerse a la perfección, y para afirmar con firmeza que han encontrado una amiga perfecta. _

_-¿Sabes Kagome?- Sango detuvo su andar, con Kirara al hombro, para mirar a su amiga fijamente- me prometí a mí misma que no intervendría, pero no puedo, lo quiero mucho a él… y en pocas horas he aprendido a quererte a ti también…- _

_-Sango…- Kagome intentó detenerla, sabía que hablaría de Yasha.  _

_-Yasha es un buen chico, Kagome- sonrió Sango con dulzura-… sólo tiene miedo de hacerte daño…-_

_-¿Por qué daño? ¿Por qué?-_

_-Tiene que decírtelo él…- sonrió Sango, mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida-… verás que lo hará pronto…-_

-¡Kagome!- escuchó a Midoriko, quien daba un par de golpecitos a su puerta- ¿Ya tienes todo listo?-

-¡Casi!- Kagome cerró la cremallera de su maletín y tomó su bolso de mano. Antes de salir del cuarto, se miró al espejo, seguramente al regresar su rostro estaría completamente bronceado. Tal vez aquel fin de semana le ayudaría para despejar su mente, y no pensar tanto en Yasha.

-¡Hermana! ¡Apresúrate!- Sota entró en la habitación corriendo y, sin mayores preámbulos, tomó a Kagome de un brazo y con todas sus fuerzas empezó a "arrastrarla" hasta el pasillo. Kagome, fingiendo debilidad, se dejó llevar por su feliz hermanito hasta la puerta de entrada. Allí ya se encontraba su padre, dándole las últimas instrucciones a Midoriko, Myôga aún estaba demasiado nervioso. Al principio insistió en que un escuadrón de seguridad les acompañara, pero Kagome protestó casi al instante. Midoriko le convenció que estarían a salvo, pero como Myôga no dejaba de preocuparse, tuvieron que aceptar que Kouga las acompañara. Y allí estaba el joven policía, con ropa de playa y unos lentes oscuros, esperando afuera con el auto.

Kikyô estaba con su mirada fría y perdida, como siempre. A ella le era totalmente indiferente aquel viaje a la playa, hasta que Midoriko llegó con la noticia que su prima las tendría que acompañar. Claro, le sería indiferente la prima de Midoriko, si ésta no fuera Tsubaki. No protestó abiertamente como Kagome, pero en su rostro se reflejaba incomodidad. "Este paseo familiar se ha convertido en un acto de circo…" la escucharon comentar en la cena "tenemos un domador, una payasa y un enano. Claro, al público le sale gratis…" con 'enano' se refería al pequeño Shippou, a quien Sota invitó también.

-Por favor, Kouga, cuídalas mucho…- volvió a decir Myôga por enésima vez, a lo que Kouga respondió elevando su pulgar al cielo, con gesto despreocupado.

-¡Para el almuerzo pararemos en la pizzería que queda cerca de la playa! ¿Verdad Midoriko?- preguntaba Sota, mientras de un saltito se introducía en el automóvil.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Yo quiero pizza!- exclama Shippou, quien se unía a su amigo, adentro del auto.

-No se preocupe Señor Higurashi- sonrió Tsubaki, quien llevaba sus largos cabellos recogidos en una alta coleta, miró a Kouga de soslayo-… estoy segura que estamos en buenas manos…-

-Sí, por qué no dices que quieres estar "entre" sus manos- carraspeó Kikyô, mientras subía su maletín al auto. Sintió la dura mirada de Tsubaki sobre su nuca, pero lejos de incomodarse, sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, sí, definitivamente será un largo e interesante fin de semana- sonrió Kagome al ver semejante espectáculo. Sí, tal vez su hermana no estuviera muy equivocada el referirse a ese paseo como todo un circo. Viéndole el lado positivo, quizás no tuviera tiempo para pensar en Yasha durante estos días. Una vez dentro del auto, saludó a su padre desde la ventana, diciéndole adiós. Ignorando las miradas asesinas de Tsubaki y su hermana, sin prestarle atención a los gritos infantiles de Sota y Shippou y despreocupándose porque Kouga no lograba colocar bien el mapa… se quedó mirando a su padre, quien permaneció durante varios minutos afuera de la casa… y estaba segura que sólo desapareció cuando el carro se perdió en el horizonte. 

----

Al encender el motor del auto, maldecía a su hermano. ¿Cómo es posible que le mande tan lejos? ¿Y solo? Todavía si lo hubiera mandado en compañía de Kanna o hasta de Kagura, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Sus predicciones fueron ciertas, y Naraku casi revienta del coraje cuando supo que Rin había sido liberada por el mismo Sesshômaru. Sin embargo, el berrinche y la pataleta le duró poco, puesto que anunció a Musou que "lo bueno de estos casos" es que siempre tenía preparado un plan de contingencia. Pero en ésta ocasión no se trataba de Sesshômaru, no, ahora le tocaba el turno al jefe de la policía, el comandante Higurashi. Según Naraku, debían detener sus investigaciones o el tipo podría echarles a perder sus planes. Y claro, la única manera de amenazarlo directamente era reteniendo a su familia. Con su red criminal operando ahora en la ciudad, Naraku descubrió que la familia del comandante saldría de paseo durante este fin de semana. Y claro… ¿Quién tendría que seguirlos? Él, Musou.

¡Maldito Naraku! Sólo porque sus arbitrarias órdenes le dieron demasiado coraje, no le dio la gana de contarle acerca de ese niño, de Yasha. ¡Quién iba a imaginar que Sesshômaru tendría un hermanito!  Sin embargo, la madre de Sesshômaru murió poco tiempo después de nacer él. ¿Cómo entonces, iba a tener un hermano? ¿Acaso no le estaría tomando el pelo? A menos que…

-¿Ahora qué?- Musou contestó despreocupadamente su móvil, sabía que se trataba de su hermano- ¿acaso cambiaste mi misión o qué?-

-Por supuesto que no- escuchó tajantemente del otro lado de la línea- quería saber si ya has partido-

-Sí, sí…- carraspeó Musou-… estoy en el auto, si a eso te refieres-

-Espero que cargues el mapa contigo-

-¿Por quién me tomas, hermano?- sonrió Musou, confiadamente.

-¿Tengo que responder a esa pregunta?- dijo Naraku, por toda respuesta. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Musou, odiaba cuando su hermano se ponía así de impertinente.

-Lo siento, esta parte de la carretera presenta interferencia. Cambio y fuera- dijo Musou, cerrando la llamada y aventando el teléfono hasta el asiento trasero. Pocos segundos después, escuchó que sonaba. Sin embargo, él no tenía ningunas intenciones de atender el llamado de su hermano, por ello dejó que sonara por varios minutos seguidos, hasta que finalmente Naraku pareció cansarse y el auto quedó nuevamente en silencio. Musou extendió su mano hasta el mapa, el cual había sido colocado en el asiento del copiloto. Aún faltaba muchísimo camino para llegar, ni siquiera se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Pero no tenía prisa, estaba lejos de la red de Naraku, podría actuar bajo su propio criterio y a su propio ritmo. Además, no podría comunicarse con su hermano, hay "interferencia" por toda la carretera.

-Este será un largo fin de semana…- sonrió, mientras encendía el radio a todo volumen, dispuesto a disfrutar del recorrido.

Lo que menos se imagina Musou, es que, unos cuantos metros atrás, va un visitante. Alguien que le está siguiendo los pasos cuidadosamente, y no se trata precisamente de su hermano Naraku.

Se trata de Yasha. Distinguió a Musou en un pequeño mercado, en donde Miroku prácticamente le obligó a hacer unas pequeñas compras. Casi no podía creer cuando le vio a pocos metros de él, comprando unas cajas de cerveza y una caja de cigarrillos. Siguiendo sus impulsos, se decidió a seguirlo. Está completamente convencido que Musou le llevará directamente hasta Naraku, y entonces podrá ajustar cuentas personalmente con ese sujeto. Si su hermano no está dispuesto a darle respuestas, tendrá que buscarlas por su cuenta, y qué mejor manera que seguir a Musou. Sí, probablemente esté cometiendo la mayor imprudencia de su vida, pero no le importa. ¡Tiene que saber la verdad! Además, ya tiene ganas de tener al tal Naraku frente a frente y decirle un par de cosas. Para empezar, que es un cobarde asqueroso, por secuestrar a Rin y usarla de anzuelo para llamar la atención de su hermano.

El sonido de su teléfono empieza a sonar, se sobresalta, como si Musou fuera capaz de notar su presencia. "¡Qué cosas piensas, Yasha!" pensó, Musou iba varios metros delante de él. Ha decidido seguirlo a una distancia prudente, para que Musou ni siquiera sospeche que alguien le esté pisando los talones.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estás?- era la voz de Miroku, seguramente se encontraba hambriento y furioso en casa, porque Yasha no ha regresado ni con el cereal ni con las tostadas.

-No puedo decirte ahora…- tomó aire, sin quitar su vista de la carretera ni del auto de Musou-… sólo voy a decirte una cosa…-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que te quedarás sin desayuno- sentenció tajantemente.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? ¿Yasha, en qué lío te metiste? Mira que si te enfrascaste en alguna pelea callejera y te atrapó la policía…-

-Por supuesto que no Miroku ¿Qué tipo de imbécil me crees?- resopló Yasha, molesto.

-Yasha, dime en dónde te encuentras… ¿tiene algo que ver con Kagome? ¡Yasha no cometas ninguna locura!- se alarmó Miroku.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Y ya no fastidies!- Yasha arrojó el móvil a la parte trasera del auto. Éste empezó a sonar a los varios segundos después, pero Yasha estaba demasiado enfrascado en 'otras cosas' como para responderle a Miroku. "¿Tiene algo que ver con Kagome?" pues no, no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero la sola mención de su nombre… la trajo instantáneamente a sus pensamientos. Era como si Miroku hubiera abierto un portón y dejado salir todo lo que su mente acumulaba de ella. Sus risas, sus caricias, sus palabras… y aquel beso… tan dulce, tan sublime, tan único.

Suspiró, meneando un poco la cabeza. Iba a terminar saliéndose de la carretera si seguía pensando en ella. Subió un poco el volumen del radio, para distraerse un poco. Quizás las letras de la canción le hicieran olvidar, de momento, a Kagome.

-Sí, será un largo fin de semana…- suspiró, mientras las risas de Kagome se perdían en el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica que provenía de la radio.

----

Carraspeó por enésima vez, mirando dubitativamente la puerta. Miró la reluciente perilla, que le llamaba a ser abierta; tenía muchas ganas de colocar sus manos sobre ella y hacerla girar. Sin embargo, siente demasiado temor. Detrás de aquella puerta, se encuentra ella. No ha hablado con ella desde… "esa" ocasión. ¿Cómo comportarse? Seguramente recibirá muchos golpes, muchas palabras hirientes… ¿y qué? Las merece, en el fondo sabe que se las merece. Además, siente un deber para con ella, tiene que decirle la verdad.

Miroku experimentó una extraña sensación al tocar el timbre. Ya no había marcha atrás, porque echarse a correr despavorido no era de hombres. Ahora no era el momento de acobardarse. Contuvo la respiración cuando la perilla empezó a moverse, y la puerta se movía lentamente de su umbral. Seguramente no transcurrieron más de un par de minutos, pero fue como si lo contemplara todo en cámara lenta.

-¿Qué se le ofrece…?- Sango se le quedó mirando fijamente, varios minutos. Sus ojos denotaban asombro, y sus labios estaban separados algunos milímetros, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no supiera qué. No dejaba de preguntarse "¿Qué demonios hace aquí?" ¿No es suficiente para Miroku el haberla humillado aquella vez? ¿Para qué se presenta? ¿Con qué cara? ¿No tendrá vergüenza? "Claro que no" pensó ella, con rabia "un hombre como él, es un completo desvergonzado".

En contraparte, Miroku simplemente se daba su tiempo para admirarla. La ha visto en tantas ocasiones, durante el trabajo, cuando luce concentrada en la pantalla del computador; las pocas veces que ella ha aceptado salir a divertirse con él y Yasha; las veces que la ha contemplado en silencio, mientras juega con Kirara; los momentos en que está sumida en la melancolía; mientras duerme… y nunca antes la ha visto más hermosa que ahora. Luce simplemente perfecta… entonces comprendió, su corazón le reveló un secreto a voces, que siempre estuvo allí, latente dentro de sí, pero que jamás se atrevió a decir en alto… aquella era la mujer que él amaba de verdad.

¿Por qué hasta ahora se da cuenta? ¿Por qué?

-Sango, yo…- él no hizo más que pronunciar un par de palabras, y ya Sango le estaba cerrando la puerta. Con rapidez, él se inclinó hacia delante; quedó con mitad del cuerpo dentro de la casa y la otra mitad por fuera.

-¡Vete de aquí!- exclamó ella, ya en el pasillo- ¡Te doy unos minutos para que te vayas por tu cuenta! ¡Si no lo haces, no me hago responsable por las consecuencias!-

-Sango, por favor…- suplicaba Miroku, mientras se zafaba de la puerta, y recorría con libertad el pasillo-… hablemos como dos personas civilizadas-

-¡Pues yo sólo veo una!- dijo Sango, quien cerró bruscamente la puerta de su habitación.

-Sango, linda, por favor…-

-¡No me llames así!- Sango golpeó la puerta con la palma abierta. Sintió ardor en su mano, pero nada era comparado con la rabia que sentía. De un salto quedó en su cama, oprimió su rostro con fuerza contra la almohada, como cuando era pequeña y su padre le había negado algún juguete.

-Sango…- Miroku colocó su mano sobre la puerta de la habitación de Sango. Lanzó un suspiro desalentador. Él sabía que no iba a ser recibido con besos y abrazos… estaba preparado para un rechazo como aquel. Sin embargo, de imaginarlo a vivirlo existía muchísima diferencia.

No estaba seguro si era su imaginación, pero le parecía escuchar sollozos desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pegó su oído a la madera, tratando de escuchar un poco mejor. Sí, parecían ser sollozos… estaba llorando por su culpa. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan miserable? Tenía pensado aprovechar la ocasión para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento y si todo pintaba bien, revelarle cuánto la amaba. Pero ahora… estaba pensando que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así. Después de todo, estaba claro que lo único que siempre hará es provocarle disgustos y tristezas a la pobre de Sango. Y ella merece algo mejor que eso, merece ser verdaderamente feliz junto a un hombre que la ame pero que, además, le pueda ser fiel. Y es precisamente allí donde él falla, porque puede amarla como amará a ninguna… pero fidelidad es lo que no puede prometerle. Con tristeza, quitó su oído de la fría madera, dispuesto a terminar con esta visita de una vez.

-¡Sango! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor! ¡No he venido a hablar de nosotros!- exclamó, esperando que aquellas palabras pudiera llamar la atención de la joven.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?- la voz de Sango se escuchaba más cerca, indicativo que por lo menos le ha prestado algo de atención o, quizás, de curiosidad.

-¡Vengo a hablar contigo de algo muy importante! Te aseguro que a ti te interesa demasiado, por favor, ábreme la puerta…- Miroku retrocedió unos pasos al sentir que la puerta se abría. Allí tenía a Sango, frente a él, mirándole desafiante y dudosa.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? Más te vale que no sea uno de tus trucos, porque…-

-Es de tu hermano Kohaku…- le cortó Miroku.

Sango se tuvo que agarrar del umbral de la puerta, porque sus rodillas se doblaron con brusquedad al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. Miró fijamente a Miroku, con los ojos lloroso. ¿Qué sabía él de su hermano? Miroku la miraba con fijación, con una ternura hasta ahora desconocida en él.

-Mejor siéntate, Sango…- dijo Miroku, mientras con cuidado le tendía su mano, la cual quedó en el aire por varios segundos. Sorpresivamente, Sango tomó su mano con fuerza, como si jamás deseara soltarla. Sintió una cálida sensación apoderarse de su ser, era una lástima que jamás pudiera tener a Sango para él.

----

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, encontró el lado izquierdo de la cama totalmente vacío. Al principio pensó que todo se había tratado de un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual había despertado finalmente. Sin embargo, encontró una nota en la mesita de noche, la cual decía: "Salí temprano. Hay para el desayuno en la cocina. Sesshômaru". Se sintió tan feliz que guardó aquella notita en su cartera, como si de una joya valiosa se tratase. Luego de desayunar, se sentía algo aburrida y cansada, decidió regresar a su casa; después de todo necesitaba ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Quizás luego fuera a encontrarse con Sesshômaru. La sola idea de volverle a ver le llenaba de ansias. No tenía idea de cómo tratarle ahora… porque las cosas cambiarían luego de anoche ¿no es así? Ella cree fervientemente que las cosas a partir de hoy serán diferentes, porque luego de tener el amor de Sesshômaru por unas horas, no está segura de poder vivir sin sus caricias.

Pensó con más detenimiento en Sesshômaru. ¿Sería el capaz de llevar una relación de pareja, con ella? No era capaz de imaginarse a Sesshômaru con "novia". Estaba claro que él no estaba para esas cosas "cursis". ¿Acaso actuará como si la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido? Espera que no, porque de ser así, le desgarraría el alma.

Al divisar su edificio, lo primero que notó fue un enorme salón de mudanzas que estaba estacionado en la entrada. Arqueó sus cejas e inclinó un poco su cuello hacia el frente, con curiosidad. Se preguntaba si tenía nuevos vecinos o por el contrario, alguien se estaba mudando. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera recuerda que algún apartamento estuviera en venta. "Bueno, tampoco es que he estado pendiente de esas trivialidades últimamente" pensó mientras colocaba el auto en el estacionamiento asignado a ella. La idea era subir a su casa enseguida, pero la curiosidad pudo más y se aproximó hasta la entrada, para observar más de cerca el camión de mudanzas.

En ese momento, dos enormes hombres, muy musculosos; se encontraban subiendo un bonito sofá color crema por la rampa del camión. Se extrañó muchísimo, ya que ese sofá se parece mucho al que tiene en su apartamento. Mientras más se acercaba al sitio, más aseguraba que era su sofá. Se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que aquella mesa de centro que estaba colocada a un costado del camión, también se parecía muchísimo a la suya.

-¿Señorita Rin?- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Del susto dio un saltito, inclinándose hacia delante. Se volteó, encontrándose cara a cara con un hombre de mediana estatura, con ojos grandes, barbilla y nariz muy pronunciadas. Tenía los cabellos cafés, algo enmarañados y de aspecto bastante grasoso. Ya lo ha visto antes, trabaja para la compañía, del departamento que se encarga de la adquisición de armas. Se sintió algo avergonzada al no poder recordar su nombre. Se lo escuchó a Sesshômaru en un par de ocasiones…

-¿Kaijonbou?- preguntó ella dubitativamente. Se sintió aliviada cuando el hombre arqueó sus labios, asintiendo.

-Tengo que recoger un encargo muy cerca de aquí, y el señor Sesshômaru me pidió que a su apartamento un segundo, para supervisar que todo estuviera marchando bien…- le explicó Kaijonbou.

-¿En serio?- Rin arqueó sus cejas, comprendiendo que, después de todo, sí estaban mudando sus cosas- ¿Puedo saber…?-

-El señor Sesshômaru contrató él mismo esta agencia de mudanzas. Ellos dicen que terminarán dentro de unos minutos a subir todas sus cosas. El señor Sesshômaru dice que usted sólo debe subir a buscar sus ropas y demás pertenencias personales- Kaijonbou hizo una leve reverencia ante Rin- he cumplido, señorita, ahora debo irme a cumplir mis deberes…-

-¡Espera un segundo!- Rin se acercó al hombre, aún sin comprender bien qué ocurría- ¿Adónde llevan todas mis cosas?-

-Según tengo entendido, a la residencia del Señor Sesshômaru…-

Era como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Se quedó allí, congelada por aquellas palabras, mientras contemplaba a Kaijonbou montarse en un vehículo y alejarse de allí. ¿La estaban mudando a casa de Sesshômaru? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

-Señorita, ya tenemos todo listo… supongo que usted sabe hacia dónde nos dirigimos- le dijo uno de los hombres musculosos-… en su clóset está toda su ropa, ninguno de nosotros la ha tocado. Es lo único que queda por empacar…-

-Sí, gracias- atinó a decir Rin, quien no se recuperaba de su asombro. El estruendoso ruido del motor del camión, le hizo salir de aquel extraño trance. La primera idea que le vino a la mente fue tomar su teléfono móvil y marcar el número de Sesshômaru. Ahora sí que necesitaba hablar con él.

-Necesito tener informe de…- las instrucciones de Sesshômaru se vieron interrumpidas por el timbre de su móvil. Estuvo a punto de no responder, le fastidiaba que le llamaran cuando estaba en la compañía, pero se sintió tentado a hacerlo cuando leyó en la pantallita tintineante que se trataba de Rin. "Ahora sí que te has vuelto un cursi empedernido…" pensó, sin saber si reír o te plano enojarse. Le hizo un gesto a Yakken, indicándole que le esperara.

_-¿Sesshômaru?-_

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- carraspeó, tratando de sonar lo más serio posible. Esperaba que Rin no se pusiera melosa ni mucho menos, se encontraba en su trabajo y no hay tiempo para esas cosas. Las pasiones y el… amor… eran en la intimidad del hogar.

_-Me encuentro en casa, quiero decir, en mi apartamento…-_

-Imagino que ya te encontraste con Kaijonbou…-

_-Pues… sí… y quisiera decir que… bueno, estoy sorprendida-_

-Estás en tu derecho- admitió Sesshômaru, él aún se asombraba de sí mismo y la decisión que ha tomado.

_-Es que yo… bueno, no me esperaba que… tú sabes…-_

-Si no compartes mi decisión, te paso el número de la agencia y cancelas todo- dijo él tajantemente, ante la mirada curiosa de Yakken, lo cual le hacía sentirse acosado.

_-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Claro que lo deseo…!- _

-Me alegra que así sea… entonces, nos veremos esta noche- Sesshômaru se sintió algo aliviado cuando llamaron a la puerta y Yakken se apresuró a contestar, desviando su atención. Ahora tenía un poco más de libertad para hablar con Rin-… tu tarjeta de crédito ha sido renovada. Remodela todo a tu gusto… no te preocupes por precios. Después de todo, es tu casa ahora también…-

_-Sesshômaru…-_

-Hasta la noche, Rin… y por favor cuídate. No te mando escoltas porque sé que Naraku es demasiado inteligente como para cometer el mismo acto dos veces. Pero aún así yo…- hizo una pausa, Yakken aún estaba muy entretenido hablando con la joven secretaria, Yura-… sólo cuídate…-

_-Así lo haré. No te preocupes… ¿Sesshômaru?-_

-¿Sí?- él escuchó cómo Rin ha puesto ese tono meloso que tanto teme. Seguramente vendrá alguna frase como…

_-Te amo…- _

Sí, una frase como esa. Detesta ese derroche de cursilerías, y más si es tan temprano. Sin embargo, no puede evitar reír interiormente; porque es una de las cosas que tanto ama de Rin.

-Nos veremos en casa esta noche…- cerró el aparato y lo introdujo en el bolsillo de su camisa. "Mujeres…" suspiró, reclinándose en el asiento.

-¡Señor Sesshômaru!- Yakken volvió a su lado prácticamente corriendo.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?- Sesshômaru arqueó sus cejas, era demasiado común que Yakken se exaltara con cualquier tontería, pero ahora sí que parecía realmente afectado. Chasqueó la lengua, ojalá no sea nada grave.

-Tenemos visita, mi señor Sesshômaru…- exclamó Yakken, nervioso.

-¿Visita?- Sesshômaru frunció el ceño nuevamente. ¿De quién se puede tratar?- no tengo ni ganas ni mucho menos tiempo como para recibir a nadie. Por más importante que sea el cliente, no voy a recibirlo. Que se entiendan con Yura y que ella les arregle una cita, y que no sea hasta la siguiente semana- ordenó haciendo un gesto de fastidio. No estaba de humor para recibir a ningún cliente, porque su tiempo de guerra personal con Naraku estaba en su punto crítico.

-No se trata de ningún cliente, señor Sesshômaru- carraspeó Yakken nerviosamente.

-¿Ah no?- Sesshômaru tomó su cajeta de cigarrillos con una mano y su encendedor con la otra- ¿Pues de quién demonios se trata? ¡Odio las intrigas Yakken! ¡De modo que abre tu boca ahora!-

-¡Que no puede entrar…!- las mejillas de Yura se sonrosaron al sentir la dura mirada de Yakken sobre ella. La joven bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior-… lo siento señor Yakken, le advertí que no podía entrar sin autorización, pero el señor no me prestó atención-

Sesshômaru no escuchaba las disculpas de Yura, ni mucho menos los gritos escandalizados de Yakken. Él simplemente miraba al recién llegado. Es un anciano de contextura delgada, cabellos plagados de canas, están todos casi blancos; el color de su piel es bastante bronceada. Viste una camisa café, en su mano derecha sostiene un bastón de madera perfectamente barnizado, el cual está adornado en la punta superior con el adorno de un perro, aunque más bien asemeja a un lobo. Sesshômaru no puede dejar escapar una sonrisa al notar ese pequeño detalle.

Han pasado unos diez años, no en balde, ya que se ve más viejo de lo que recordaba. Sin embargo, sigue teniendo ese semblante longevo de siempre, y esa sonrisa burlona que jamás abandonaría sus recuerdos. Sus ojos parecían examinarlo fijamente, justo como lo hacía tiempo atrás, como si tan sólo regresara de unas cortas vacaciones y volviera al trabajo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tôtôsai- comentó Sesshômaru, quien con cortesía le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándole a sentarse. Dejó los cigarrillos a un lado, ya habría tiempo para su vicio en otro momento.

-Has heredado el vicio de tu padre- indicó el anciano, mientras tomaba asiento con movimientos lentos en la silla que antes había sido utilizada por Yakken.

-No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme que fumar es nocivo para la salud- ironizó Sesshômaru.

-Pues la verdad, no- asintió el anciano, sonriendo de esa manera tan burlona, característica de él-... he venido hasta aquí porque sé perfectamente que tú y Naraku están a punto de iniciar una cruenta guerra-

-Hablas como si fuera una batalla épica. Yo sólo busco venganza- anotó Sesshômaru, mirando a Tôtôsai de manera inquisitiva.

-Lo único que te pido es que no uses la pistola que te heredó tu padre para cometer esa "venganza"- Tôtôsai dejó de hablar de aquella forma tan alegre y despreocupada, para adoptar un tono más serio y desafiante.

-¿Y si no qué harás? Además ¿para qué iba mi padre a dejarme una pistola si no quiere que la use? Una pistola está hecha para un único fin: matar. Mi padre lo entendía así, es por ello que me la dejó… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, entonces?- comentó Sesshômaru, poniéndose en pie bruscamente. Yakken retrocedió unos pasos, temeroso. Sin embargo, Tôtôsai ni siquiera cambió de posición en su asiento.

-Precisamente vengo a hablarte de ello. Claro, es preciso que también hable con tu hermano- Tôtôsai tosió tres veces, de forma estruendosa- por cierto ¿dónde se encuentra? He recorrido gran parte de la compañía y no lo he visto-

Sesshômaru sintió su corazón encogerse. El vejete de Tôtôsai exigía hablar con su hermano… Yasha exigía conocer la verdad. Además, él mismo le dijo que le revelaría todo muy pronto. Tal vez ya era hora de hablar con la verdad de una vez por todas. Que ese secreto que ha permanecido como un tabú se desvele. Tiene que empezar a aceptar que su "estúpido medio hermano" ya es un hombre. Puede soportar la terrible verdad que ocurrió hace diez años. Y el hecho que Tôtôsai esté presente ayudará mucho, Yasha tendrá la oportunidad de escuchar su versión. Sí, ya es hora.

-Bien, le diré que se presente- Sesshômaru tomó el teléfono y marcó hacia casa de su hermano. El timbre sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro, hasta cinco veces; y luego se activó la contestadora. Cerró la llamada y volvió a marcar, ocurriéndole nuevamente lo mismo. No era de extrañarse que Yasha no estuviera en casa, pero ¿Y Miroku? ¡A buen árbol se arrimaba! Seguramente está por allí, conquistando mujeres y rompiendo sus propios récords. Mejor era localizar a Yasha a su móvil. Marcó el número y… ¡Nadie contestaba! Marcó nuevamente, haciendo uso de los últimos retazos de paciencia que le quedaban. Nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurre Sesshômaru?- preguntó Tôtôsai, parecía algo impaciente- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-¿No localiza a Yasha, Señor Sesshômaru?- indaga Yakken por su parte.

-No…- chasqueó la lengua y haciendo un esfuerzo por no golpear el teléfono- ¡¿Pues dónde demonios se habrá metido el inútil ese?! Cuando no se le requiere siempre está allí revoloteando cual insectos a la miel… y cuando se le necesita ¡Se esfuma!... tremendo inútil me ha tocado por hermano-

----

-¡Vaya…!- Yasha se frotó la nariz con fuerza, luego de estornudar-… alguien debe estar hablando bien de mí…-

Lleva varias horas en éste lugar y aún no ha dado con Musou. Se hospedó en un modesto motel, pagándolo todo en efectivo, no deseaba dejar rastro alguno de su presencia por aquellos lares, el sitio donde se encontraba cual quedaba a dos cuadras del sitio en donde vio a Musou hospedarse. Mientras se registraba y le daban un cuarto, perdió a Musou de vista, y tampoco vio su auto estacionado en las afueras del otro motel; lo cual quiere decir que ha salido a dar una vuelta por el lugar.

El sitio donde se encuentra es muy bonito, con un pequeño pueblecito de pescadores, con gente modesta y sencilla; quienes tienen sus casas cerca de la playa, pues de allí sacan su sustento diario. Un poco más lejos de la playa, se encontraban las casas de los turistas, se notaba muchísimo la diferencia. Tenían veredas muy bonitas, altos y frondosos árboles, grandes cercas y casi todas las casas, que más bien eran mansiones, tenían en la entrada un pequeño letrero que indicaba el nombre de la familia. Casi todos los apellidos daban a entender que allí se juntaba muchísima gente adinerada, los cuales iban allí durante las vacaciones o simplemente para pasar un divertido y relajado fin de semana.

En dos ocasiones fue prácticamente atropellado por adolescentes despreocupados que recorrían las poco concurridas avenidas con motos a toda velocidad. "¡Imprudentes!" les gritaba Yasha, visiblemente enojado. Sin embargo, cuando veía las motos alejarse, pensaba en sí mismo. Hace unas semanas atrás una moto le salvó la vida, le ayudó en el trabajo y le dio una jugosa suma de dinero.

Aquel sitio era muy tranquilo, hasta le recordaba a su hogar. Claro, era muchísimo más modesto… pero tenía esa sensación hogareña que le recordaba al sitio donde pasó toda su infancia y una pequeña parte de su adolescencia. Paso bastantes penurias económicas, muchos rechazos por parte de la gente, pero su madre siempre le llenó de cariños y mimos. Amor nunca le faltó y de eso no puede quejarse.

_-Mami… hoy en la escuela me han dicho algo raro…-_

_-¿Algo raro? ¿Pues qué te han dicho, mi pequeño?-_

_-No lo entendí madre… me dijeron que yo era un niño… un niño… ilegítimo… sí, eso, eso dijeron. Mami, me miraron feo ¿eso qué quiere decir?-_

Meneó su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en estas cursilerías. Lo mejor era buscar a Musou, que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Se detuvo en seco cuando observó una camioneta roja estacionada a pocos metros de una casa. Apostaría su alma al diablo a que esa era la camioneta de Musou. ¿Acaso en esa casa vivía Naraku? Y si así fuera ¿Cómo podía un sujeto que vive tan lejos de la ciudad, causar tanto daño y representar una amenaza considerable para su hermano? Pocos minutos después, vio como una silueta saltaba por la enorme cerca hecha de concreto de aquella casa y llegaba corriendo hasta el auto. Segundos después, la camioneta ya no estaba.

Yasha empezó a dudar que se tratara de la guarida de Naraku. ¿Entonces por qué Musou se escabullía como un ladrón o espía? Se supone que él y Naraku eran cómplices, no habría necesidad de ello. "Yasha, ahora sí que estás en medio de algo grande" pensó el joven mientras, manejado por la curiosidad, se aproximaba cautelosamente hacia aquella casa. Contempló desde la verja de entrada la enorme casa que resguardaban aquellos altos muros. Estaba pintada de blanco, con tejas rojas en el techo, al ojo puede contar tres niveles y un ático. La vereda principal estaba adornada a los lados con flores muy bonitas, de variados colores. Hay un hermoso cedro que sobresale de los muros. Hay una rama que está seguro él puede alcanzar si da un salto lo suficientemente algo.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no es nada!- escuchó una voz femenina desde el patio. Desde el ángulo donde se encontraba no podía divisar muy bien a la dueña de aquella voz, pero se parecía muchísimo a la de… Kagome.

Negó con la cabeza, gruñendo de rabia. ¿No podía alejarla de sus pensamientos ni siquiera una vez? Todo tenía que relacionarlo con ella, todo. ¿Su corazón y culpa no dejarían de atormentarle jamás?

-¡Te juro que vi una sombra entre los matorrales cuando estaba en el balcón! ¡No estoy loco!- ahora escuchaba una voz masculina. Extrañamente, también se le hacía muy familiar aquel tonito.

"Estoy empezando a volverme loco" pensó, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo. Nubes rojizas destilaban los últimos rayos de sol, no tardaría en anochecer. Iba a escabullirse y hacer pies en polvorosa, pero entonces se chocó con un reluciente letrero de metal, bañado en tinta dorada. Allí se podía leer claramente con fina caligrafía en tinta negra: "Familia Higurashi". Su corazón y respiración se detuvieron, mientras volvía a leer la inscripción.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma…- murmuró, sin poderse creer lo que ocurría.

-¡Kouga! ¡Te digo que estás exagerando!- exclamaba nuevamente ella. La dueña de sus pensamientos, la protagonista de sus sueños… Kagome. Su subconsciente ha estado llamándola durante todos estos días sin cansancio, y ahora aparece ella atendiendo sus súplicas. Tan sólo con escuchar su voz se siente feliz. Su voz se escuchaba enérgica, fuerte… le agradaba saber que se encontraba bien. Pero no se iría  luego de sólo escuchar su voz, eso sí que no. Necesita verla… sus ojos piden a gritos verla, aunque sea una vez.

-Tengo que ser un idiota para hacer esto, pero…- Yasha caminó sigilosamente hasta la parte de la muralla en donde sobresalía la rama de aquel cedro. La examinó detenidamente, la rama parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener su peso. Ojalá y su cálculo no sea erróneo, o Kouga se encargaría de llenar su cuerpo de plomo.

Se arrodilló para tomar impulso y saltó con todas las fuerzas que tenía acumuladas en su cuerpo. Sintió un enorme alivio al rodear ambos brazos a la rama y ver que ésta ni siquiera se movía. Sí, sin duda resistiría. Con un ágil movimiento quedó sentado en aquella rama. Acomodó su espalda contra el tronco, para no ser notado.

Segundos después, escuchó dos fuertes estruendos. Una leve ráfaga, provocada por las balas rompiendo el viento, removió sus cabellos. El ruido provocó que las ramas superiores se movieran, pues una pequeña bandada de pájaros que estaba posada allí se asustó con los balazos de Kouga.

-¡Kouga! ¿Ves? ¡No es nada! ¡Y además asustas a los animales!- un par de metros más abajo, Kagome reprendía severamente a Kouga.

-Lo siento… pero tu padre me dijo que…- Kouga sintió sonrosarse de la pena. Se estaba comportando  como un obsesivo y su objetivo no era ése. Él simplemente deseaba pasar un buen fin de semana en compañía de Kagome.

-Lo sé Kouga- sonrió Kagome, tendiéndole la mano- pero mi padre no está aquí para vigilar que clase de "guardián" eres. Ahora simplemente goza de este fin de semana, que estoy segura mi padre no te dejará tomar muchas vacaciones…-

Con suavidad, Kouga tomó la mano de Kagome. Se sintió en el cielo al contacto con la suave piel de la joven. Ella le sonreía con dulzura, tenerla así le provocaba tantas cosas.

-Kagome, yo tengo que decirte algo…- murmuró Kouga. Quizás iba a cometer el peor error de su vida, pero ya no podía contenerse más.

-¿Dime?- sonrió Kagome, mientras contemplaba a Kouga. El rostro del joven detonaba mucho nerviosismo. Por alguna razón, a Kagome le divertía aquella actitud.

-Yo… yo… yo te quiero, Kagome- pronunció Kouga finalmente, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza que le causaba.

-Yo también Kouga- sonrió ella, sin dejar de sostener la mano del joven-… ya lo sabes…-

-Yo no me refiero a esa manera…- murmuró Kouga, mientras soltaba la mano de la chica.

-Oh… oh…- Kagome retrocedió unos pasos. Sentía sus mejillas arder ante tal revelación. No tenía palabras, ¿qué iba a responderle a Kouga? Ni siquiera ha sacado a Yasha de sus pensamientos, aún piensa que debe hablar con él para aclararlo todo. Y ahora Kouga le hace una declaración de tal magnitud. Siente que su corazón no va a soportar más emociones.

-¡Kouga!- exclamó Midoriko desde el balcón- ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor? Necesito que me ayudes a mover unas camas para acomodar una habitación para Sota y Shippou-

-Yo… tengo que… bueno… yo…- Kouga miró a Kagome, quien parecía algo abstraída. Quizás era mejor dejarla sola, o tal vez ella ya no quisiera dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Pero no deseaba quedarse allí para averiguarlo.

-No te preocupes, hablaremos de esto luego- dijo Kagome, con una cálida sonrisa. Vio cómo Kouga se alejaba torpemente del lugar, lanzó un hondo suspiro cuando se supo sola.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…- exclamó ella, sin poder creérselo.

Contempló el alto y frondoso cedro, sonrió. Solía sentarse a los pies de ese hermoso árbol, en el regazo de su madre, cuando apenas era una niña pequeña. Su madre le cantaba canciones, hasta que ella conseguía dormirse plácidamente. Sintió la necesidad de correr hacia aquel árbol, como si allí se encontrara el remedio para todos sus males. Recostó su espalda contra el grueso tronco y cerró sus ojos.

-Yasha…- dejó que su nombre se escapara de sus labios. Sonrió ampliamente al pensar en él. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no le ve? No han de ser más que unos pocos días, pero a ella le parece toda una eternidad. ¿Qué tiene ese chico que la ha hipnotizado tanto? Él no le ha dicho palabras bonitas, ni tampoco ha sentido sus caricias, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué entonces, está pensando tanto en él?

El único recuerdo que le dejó, fue el beso que ella le robó, aquella última vez que estuvieron juntos. Se ha aferrado al recuerdo de ese beso con fuerza, porque sabe que nadie nunca podrá arrebatarle el sabor de sus labios. Y por unos segundos, por unos gloriosos segundos, ella sintió que él también le correspondía. Por una fracción de segundos, los imaginó juntos, y experimentó tal felicidad… se la ha pasado todas las noches en vela, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual él la rechazó. Tiene grabadas en su mente todas las excusas que él utilizó. Estaba segura que ella hubiera podido aceptar cualquier "secreto" suyo, por más oscuro o vergonzoso que fuera. Ella habría podido con eso, después de todo, se supone que el amor todo lo puede.

-Yasha…- volvió a decir nuevamente, con mayor fuerza en esta ocasión. No podía evitar pensar en él. No quería olvidarlo, no deseaba olvidarlo y dudaba que pudiera. Es la primera vez que se ilusiona seriamente por un chico y no está dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

_"Yo te quiero, Kagome…" _recordar las dulces palabras de Kouga le hicieron sonrosarse de la pena. Nunca antes había pensado en Kouga como otra cosa que no fuera su amigo, su hermano. Pero ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento. Kouga es un buen chico, es atractivo, con una brillante carrera por delante. Es dulce, considerado, no es violento, educado. Es prácticamente lo opuesto a Yasha. Kouga es todo lo que le gusta de los hombres.

Y sin embargo, no puede sentir amor por él. ¿Por qué? Se supone que cuando encuentras a un hombre que reúne todas las cualidades que te gustan, deberías amarlo ciegamente. ¿Por qué no puede querer a Kouga, entonces?

Quizás porque puede que Yasha sea todo lo opuesto a su prototipo de chico perfecto, pero tiene algo especial, algo que no puede describir. Algo que hace que lo desee, que lo quiera sólo para ella.

-Eres un tonto, Yasha…- exclamó ella severamente, con algo de rabia.

"¿Con que soy un tonto, eh?" pensó Yasha, algo enojado. ¿Lo único que podía decir de él es que era un tonto? Bueno… quizás sí lo fuera. Porque había que estar tonto para separarse de una chica tan… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No va a pensar en eso! Él sólo ha venido a verla, aunque con la poca visibilidad que hay ya, parece prácticamente imposible.

Su escondite ha resultado ser un sitio estratégico. Escuchó completamente toda la estúpida y cursi declaración de Kouga. ¿Quién se cree ese tipo? ¡Hay que ser idiota para atreverse a hacer algo así! Sintió una sensación recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, y tardó varios minutos en reconocer que eran celos. Sí, estaba celoso del maldito lobo rabioso de Kouga. Porque eso era, un lobo rabioso que acecha a sus víctimas, esperando el momento certero para atacar. Y claro, qué momento más certero que éste, cuando se encontraba de fin de semana con Kagome. Después de todo, ¿qué hace él en casa de Kagome? ¿Qué hace, eh? ¿Quién es él para estar a su lado? ¿Quién se cree?

Escuchó un pequeño ruido más abajo. Ella se ha levantado y alejado varios metros del árbol. Está de espaldas a él… la luz de la recién salida luna dibuja perfectamente el contorno de su delicada figura. El viento nocturno mecía con suavidad sus largos y negros cabellos. Era la imagen perfecta… su corazón dio un vuelco, hubiera podido acostumbrarse a contemplarla de aquella manera. Después de todo, estaba consciente que no podía acercarse a ella, Kagome le estaba vedada. La chica extendió sus brazos al cielo, como si fuera un ángel tratando de volver a su hogar.

Yasha sonrió ampliamente al contemplar tal escena, con muchos sentimientos encontrados, lamentándose el haber descubierto que aquella era la chica que siempre estuvo buscando. Aquella que habría deseado compartiera con él cada minuto que la vida podría ofrecerle. Que Kagome era su mujer ideal, con la única que se imaginaba seriamente y a largo plazo. Es una lástima que tenga que rechazarla, que contentarse con observarla siempre de lejos. Él no podía mantener una relación con ninguna chica ajena a su entorno, porque significaría vivir en una mentira y Kagome merece mucho más que eso. Jamás podría besarla con libertad sabiendo que le está ocultando su verdadera vida, ni acariciarla sin culpas cuando sabe que no le está siendo sincero. Ni mucho menos poder disfrutar su relación, porque sabe que a su lado Kagome siempre sufrirá peligros. Ya fue testigo de ello, el secuestro de Rin le hizo entender que un trabajo como el suyo siempre implica un riesgo. Es por ello que dejar a Kagome es preferible, a que sufra en un futuro por su culpa. No puede poner su vida en riesgo, no a ella que ha sido tan buena con él. Siempre tan dulce, tan comprensiva. Si sabido adónde llegaría, seguramente habría rechazado aquella invitación de Miroku a divertirse.

-Perdóname, Kagome…- susurró, con sólo el viento y la noche atestiguando sus disculpas.

-¡Kagome! ¡La cena está lista!- Tsubaki se asomó por la puerta, buscando a la chica con la mirada.

-¿Eh?- Kagome estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó con claridad las palabras de Tsubaki.

-¡Tu cena! ¿O acaso quieres quedarte sin comer?- se burló Tsubaki, sonriente. Después de todo, tenía que admitir que Kagome no era como su hermana. Gracias al cielo, Kikyô ha permanecido recluida en su habitación desde que llegaron, y no ha tenido que ver su frío y estúpido rostro.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó ella, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. En el viaje, ha comprobado que Tsubaki no es lo que pensaba. Aún no entiende por qué su hermana se comporta tan arisca con ella.

Iba a avanzar un poco, pero sintió un extraño movimiento en el cedro. Se volteó con rapidez hasta el árbol, y le pareció ver cómo una silueta saltaba desde una de las ramas al otro lado del muro.

El corazón se le detuvo por unos instantes e instintivamente corrió hacia el árbol. Estaba algo asustada, pero tenía que comprobar si realmente alguien estaba allí. Miró hacia la copa del árbol… no parecía haber ningún extraño movimiento.

De repente, vio cómo unas ramitas empezaron a moverse estrepitosamente. Kagome ahogó un grito y retrocedió, tropezando con una rama y cayendo al suelo. Se agachó, como intentando protegerse, pero lo único que surgió de las ramas y hojas del árbol era una pequeña lechuza.

-Oh, por dios…- suspiró ella, con su respiración entrecortada, y no se movió un milímetro de su posición hasta que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran un poco.

-¡Kagome!- quien la llamaba ahora era Midoriko- ¡Ven rápido o la cena se enfriará!-

-¡Enseguida!- Kagome se puso de pie, comprobando que no se había hecho ningún daño, tan sólo ha ensuciado un poco su falda.

-¡Se han manchado tus ropas!- exclamó Midoriko, quien la recibió en la entrada de la casa.

-No te preocupes, es sólo que tropecé- se excusó ella.

Kagome se sentó a la mesa, pudo sentir la esquiva mirada de Kouga sobre ella. Suspiró con incomodidad, aún no deseaba encararse con él. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué decirle, por lo que no era el momento.

En lo único que puede pensar ahora, es en esa extraña silueta que está segura vio saltar desde la rama del cedro. Tal vez su padre no estuviera tan paranoico y no había sido mala idea llevar a Kouga para protegerles.

**[Continuará…]**

**Notas: sé que me demoré un poco con este capítulo.  Pero pues, comprendan, mis estudios deben ser prioritarios por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Por ello, puede que me demore un poco al subir los capítulos nuevos, pero no desesperen, tengan por seguro que no dejaré esta historia, a menos que indique lo contrario. **

**En fin, pasando al capítulo en sí, como ya las tramas de Sesshômaru y Rin; Sango y Miroku, se van a normalizar un poco, puedo concentrarme en la pareja central. Espero que les haya gustado la escena del árbol, es que simplemente pensé que tenía que meter a un árbol como fuera en este fanfic. Después de todo, en la historia original ellos se conocieron en un árbol… no podía quedar fuera del fic un arbolito. **

**Para los amantes del Waff (sí mi Chibi, estoy hablando justo contigo) no se preocupen que les tengo preparado una sorpresa en el capítulo 16. **

**La historia se está haciendo más larga de lo que pensaba… se está volviendo un monstruo que no sé cómo voy a controlar. **

**Por cierto, se me pasaba agradecer a quien o quienes hayan nominado mi fanfic para una entrega de premios que circula por la red. Pondría la dirección pero no la tengo a mano, además que ff.net al parecer borra los vínculos en los fanfics. En fin… gracias, me siendo honrada. Jamás pensé que el fanfic pudiera ser considerado digno de un premio.**

**Ya saben, para contacto escribir a meiko[at]wings.distant-sky.org **

**El [at] sustitúyanlo por la arroba. Al parecer ff.net borra el símbolo, no entiendo por qué. **


	16. A la orilla del mar

**Sin Rastro **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 16: "A la orilla del mar".**

Desde que la vio, fue casi como una aparición. Ella tenía algo extraño en su mirada, en su forma de andar, en la manera en que se acomodaba el cabello con su mano; toda ella le era atrayente. Era extraño que él se fijara así en una mujer, sobre todo en una que a todas luces era mucho menor que él.

La observó por primera vez cuando estaba espiando en la casa de los Higurashi. Ella estaba tomando aire desde el balcón, una imagen preciosa. No sabe si es una de las hijas del comandante o la otra joven que, según sabe, les hace compañía. No sabe por qué, pero desde el mismo instante en que la vio decidió que esa chiquilla sería para él, sólo para él.

Desde entonces, ha seguido sus pasos. La jovencita ha ido al pueblo, seguramente para comprar reservas de alimento o quizás alguno de esos caprichitos inútiles que siempre se les antojan a las mujeres. Cuando salió de una pequeña tienda, pensó que regresaría a su casa pero por el contrario se fue en dirección contraria, rumbo a la playa.

Se detuvo en el mirador; era muy temprano en la mañana. Casi no había nadie deambulando por las calles. Y ella estaba varios metros adelante, de espaldas a él. Parecía muy concentrada mirando las olas ir y venir de la playa. Aquella escena lo estaba tentando terriblemente, si la tomaba ahora no habría ningún testigo presencial. Y Naraku, bueno, tampoco cree que le importe.

Caminó lentamente, justo cuando estaba apunto de cometer un asesinato. Sus pasos jamás eran escuchados por su víctima. Lo último que ésta podía recordar era el sonido de su cuello partiéndose o siendo degollado por una navaja.

Uno, dos, tres… un par de pasos más y estaría en la posición correcta para dejarla completamente inmovilizada.

-¿Es que piensas que no me he dado cuenta?- soltó ella fríamente, sin voltearse a verlo.

Ante tales palabras, Musou se quedó helado.

Ella giró sobre sus talones, hasta que finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron. Le miraba fijamente, pero por extraño que sonara, no lucía atemorizada. Otra en su lugar se habría echado a correr o cuando mucho, se habría quedado estática y lanzado un grito de auxilio. Pero ella no, le miraba algo desafiante, como si estuviera segura que, a pesar de ser un asesino, jamás le pondría un dedo encima.

-Eres… buena- atinó a decir Musou, contemplándola de los pies a la cabeza. Ella, lejos de molestarse, sonrió con malicia.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo saber qué tipo de interés tienes en mí? Llevas siguiéndome toda la mañana- una vez más, Musou se sorprendió que ella lo hubiera notado. ¿Cómo era posible? Sólo era una niña, cuando mucho debía tener dieciocho, pero no más.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- él optó por utilizar el mismo tono enigmático que ella usaba.

-Aunque no me lo digas, creo que puedo adivinarlo- cortó ella, desviando la mirada.

-Entonces, debes saber que me has llamado la atención- dijo Musou, sin mayor preámbulo. Si ella era tan directa ¿por qué no podía serlo él también?

-¿Y qué es lo que planeas?- preguntó ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Pues si no has adivinado mis intenciones para contigo…-

-No me refiero a eso, que lo tengo bien claro- le cortó nuevamente. Sonrió divertida cuando él mostró confusión en sus facciones- me refiero a que le planeabas hacer ayer en mi casa. Te escabulliste por la verja y entraste ¿quién eres?-

-Vaya ¿cómo has…?-

-Soy buena ¿o no?- suspiró, como aburrida- ¿vas a decirme o tengo que llamar a la policía? Imagino que sabes quién es…-

-Eres una de sus hijas- esta vez fue Musou quien terminó la oración. Intentó recordar los nombres que le había dado su hermano Naraku: Sota… sí, era el nombre del hijo menor del comandante Higurashi. Tenía dos hijas mellizas, Kagome y… Kikyô.

-¿Eres Kagome o Kikyô?- preguntó, le pareció que ella contorsionaba el rostro cuando dijo "Kagome", pero fue tan rápido que tal vez haya sido su imaginación.

-Kikyô Higurashi- chasqueó la lengua y volvió a darle la espalda a aquel desconocido.

Por alguna razón, Kikyô estaba segura que aquel joven no se atrevería a hacerle nada. ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? Una simple corazonada.

Alzó su mirada nuevamente hacia la playa.

Entonces, lo vio. Allí estaba él, con ropa deportiva, corriendo por la orilla del mar. ¿Él? Se le quedó viendo fijamente por unos minutos, para comprobar que realmente se tratara de él. Era una distancia considerable y podría estar equivocada. Pero a medida que el avanzaba en su trote, más estaba segura que se trataba de él.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí ese sujeto?- Musou no pudo contener aquella exclamación. De todas las personas del mundo, a la última que esperaba ver era a ese estúpido hermano de Sesshômaru.

Era la primera vez que ese sujeto la sorprendía. ¿Pues qué relación tenía él con Yasha? Era obvio que no han venido juntos, porque él también se ha sorprendido de verlo aquí. ¿De dónde se conocen, entonces? ¿De dónde? Al parecer no le va a quedar más remedio que preguntar. Odia tener que preguntar.

-¿Lo conoces?- inquirió ella, con tono despreocupado.

-¿Le conoces tú?- Musou respondió a su pregunta con otra. ¡Cuánto odiaba ella que le hicieran eso!

Musou sonrió cuando vio la cara de la joven Higurashi contorsionarse. No sabía por qué, pero siente que podría revelarle su identidad a aquella joven y ésta no se escandalizaría. Sin embargo, no cree que sea buena idea contarle que el objetivo final quizás sea matar a su padre. "No eres tan estúpido como para hacer eso, Musou" dijo una vocecita dentro de que cabeza, que curiosamente se parecía mucho a la de Naraku.

-Curioso, pensé que por lo menos se lastimaría un poco con la caída- Musou siguió hablando en voz alta y sonrió victoriosamente cuando supo que estaba atrayendo la atención de Kikyô.

-¿Caída?- Kikyô se le quedó observando a Musou, sabía perfectamente que sus intenciones eran disparar su curiosidad, se odió a sí misma por caer en aquella trampa tan tonta- ¿De dónde lo conoces?-

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que… bueno, cuando lo atrape, no terminará como tú- sonrió abiertamente.

A Kikyô le tomó un par de minutos comprender la magnitud de sus palabras. ¿Entonces ese extraño hombre quería matar a Yasha? Y tal vez, por su comentario anterior, ya lo había intentado. ¿Por qué? En realidad ninguna idea pasa por su mente, pero las razones no le importan. Lo único que le interesa es estar segura que aquel desconocido es capaz de hacer aquello que alardea. Sí, puede verlo en sus ojos. Los ha visto tantas veces en las fotos que lleva su padre a casa, esos son los ojos de un asesino.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Musou se sorprendió por el cambio de tema tan brusco. Arrugó las cejas, y luego se inclinó hacia ella, susurrando en su oído.

-Musou…-

-Bueno, Musou, parece que nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo Kikyô, sonriendo ampliamente. Aún no sabía hasta dónde le llevaría todo aquello, pero empezaba a agradecer a su suerte, le puso a Musou en el camino para que pudiera realizar su venganza.

----

_-¡Hasta que al fin! ¡Has estado desaparecido desde el viernes! ¿Tienes idea de cómo estábamos todos?-_

_-¡Oh, Sesshômaru, no me digas que tú también te preocupaste por mí!-_

_-¡Usa tu arrogante boca sólo para responder a mis preguntas! ¿Dónde estás?-_

_-No creo que conozcas este sitio Sesshômaru, aunque he tomado varias guías turísticas, me parece que a Rin le agradaría que la trajeras-_

_-¡InuYasha no estoy para bromas!-_

_-Uh… me estás llamando así ¿cuándo debo empezar a preocuparme?-_

_-Desde el mismo instante en que contestaste esta llamada. ¿Dónde demonios estás, InuYasha? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo allá? Mira que como sea alguna estupidez…-_

_-Agradece por lo menos, Sesshômaru, porque puede que hasta te esté haciendo un favor- _

_-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, chiquillo insolente?- _

_-Estoy siguiéndole la pista a Musou…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-¿Sesshômaru?- _

_-¿Estás… tratando de decirme que… Musou está… en el mismo lugar… que tú?- _

_-Vaya, aprendes rápido, Sesshômaru-_

_-¡NIÑO IMPRUDENTE! ¡Te regresas ahora mismo!-_

_-Ja, es que quiero ver cómo me obligas- _

_-¿Crees que estoy bromeando, InuYasha?- _

_-No, pero aún así, quiero ver cómo me obligas…-_

_-¡InuYasha!- _

_-…-_

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡InuYasha! ¡Maldito!-_

Le sorprendió que semejante alboroto no hubiera despertado a Rin. Ella apenas y cambió su posición en la cama cuando él profirió sus gritos e insultos. 

Miró el reloj de su recámara, la conversación con su hermano había transcurrido por lo menos tres horas atrás. El tiempo era oro en una situación como ésta, pero por primera vez en su vida, no sabía bien cómo proceder. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan impulsivo? Les ahorraría varios contratiempos si el cabeza dura de su hermano pensara un poco antes de actuar.

Escuchó el distintivo sonido del timbre. Atendió más rápido de lo acostumbrado porque no deseaba que Rin despertara, ella merecía descansar. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos había tenido demasiado tiempo de dormir la noche anterior…

No esperaba visita de nadie aquel sábado, pero se asombró al ver que se trataba de Sango, Miroku y, detrás de ellos, el anciano Tôtôsai. Hizo una mueca de descontento al reconocer al viejo amigo de su padre. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? ¿Y Sango y Miroku?

-Lamento venir así a tu casa y sin avisar, Sesshômaru- dijo Sango respetuosamente. Sí, aquella chica era la única dentro de su círculo de allegados que aún le tenía algo de consideración. Porque tanto el pervertido de Miroku como el terco de InuYasha se empeñaban en desobedecerlo. ¿Tanto les costaba?

-Pasen- les indicó a los tres. Sango agradeció con una leve inclinación, Miroku simplemente le hizo un saludo informal y Tôtôsai entró con esa sonrisa idiota que tanto le molestaba.

-Sé que te sorprende mi visita Sesshômaru- comenzó el anciano.

-Así es, y también debo decir que no me es grata- sentenció Sesshômaru sin mayores rodeos. Ese vejete le caía demasiado mal.

-No sé por qué este señor haya venido a verte- aquella frase le dejó en claro que Sango no ha cruzado palabras con el anciano- pero me dijo que conoció a mi padre…-

-Conoces a los padres de todos, es su única virtud- Sesshômaru les ofreció asiento, y Sango fue la única que permaneció en pie. Tanto Miroku como Tôtôsai no perdieron el tiempo y buscaron sitio dónde sentarse.

-Sango ¿qué ocurre?- la chica lucía bastante alterada, aunque hacía esfuerzos para controlarse.

-Necesito saber… quién es Naraku-

Sesshômaru no pudo evitar que una expresión de asombro se apoderara de su rostro. ¿Por qué Sango preguntaba sobre Naraku? Desvió la mirada hacia Miroku, quien le miró inocentemente. Sí, seguramente el pervertido le ha confesado dónde ha visto a Kohaku.

-¿Sesshômaru?- Sango le miraba con ojos suplicantes. Él tan sólo resopló, bastante incómodo. Detestaba contar las historias dos veces, y hubiera preferido que estuviera allí el insolente de su hermano, para contar todo de una sola vez. Sin embargo, gracias a sus deseos de hacerse el héroe, InuYasha se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Sango merecía una respuesta, después de todo, quién sabe bajo qué circunstancias su hermano menor haya terminado trabajando para ese maldito.

-Sango, es mejor que tomes asiento- aconsejó Sesshômaru. Sí, era el momento de hablar.

A cada palabra suya, el rostro de Sango se iba contorsionando. Cuando iba por la mitad del relato, vio cómo Miroku intentaba darle algo de apoyo, pero ella lo rechazó bruscamente. Tampoco logró sentarse, simplemente se quedo allí de pie frente a él con la mirada perdida. Algo se encogió en el corazón de Sesshômaru con esta escena, sentía bastante pena por la pequeña Sango.

-¿Estás…? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que mi hermanito está con un asesino?- exclamó ella al final de su relato, con un gesto incrédulo.

-Sí…-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Ayudando en el secuestro de Rin?- ¡No puede ser!- se llevó las manos al rostro, murmurando cosas que Sesshômaru no alcanzó a oír.

-Sango- Miroku se inclinó hacia ella, quien esta vez no lo rechazó. Se dejó caer en el pecho de Miroku, sollozando fuertemente. Pobre, ha sido un golpe demasiado duro para ella.

-Había olvidado cómo ocurrieron las cosas- comentó Tôtôsai nostálgicamente. Sesshômaru le miró con reproche. ¿Cómo que lo había olvidado? ¿Acaso él no había estado allí para presenciarlo todo? Maldito viejo…

-Los seres humanos tendemos a clausurar aquellos recuerdos que nos causan mucho dolor- Tôtôsai se puso en pie. Era increíble que a su edad siguiera luciendo tan fuerte, es como si las arrugas o las canas no le dieran peso a su cuerpo. Sí, Sesshômaru tenía que admitir que era un viejo fuerte.

-¿Dónde está Yasha ahora mismo, Sesshômaru?- preguntó Miroku, quien aún acariciaba dulcemente la espalda de Sango. "Aprovechado" no pudo evitar pensar Sesshômaru.

-Si lo supiera. Según él está de detrás del imbécil de Musou- chasqueó la lengua, había olvidado por unos momentos la gravedad de la situación.

-¿Musou?- se alarmó Miroku- pero ese es un tipo de cuidado, Sesshômaru-

-¿Quién es Musou?- preguntó Sango, mientras secaba las lágrimas que aún se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Es uno de los secuaces de Naraku- le informó Miroku. En ese momento, la chica pareció percatarse de la cercanía de ambos, y muy avergonzada se apartó.

-Más que eso, Musou es el hermano de Naraku; si mal no recuerdo- Tôtôsai miraba hacia el techo, como recordando viejos tiempos.

-Entonces, si llegáramos a localizar a Musou, sería cuestión de tiempo para encontrarnos con Naraku ¿no es así?- Sesshômaru tuvo miedo por el tono en que Sango había pronunciado esa frase. Ese tono de determinación siempre era peligroso cuando lo usaba una mujer. ¿Ella no estaría pensando…?

-Sango, mejor cálmate…- atinó a decir Sesshômaru, adivinando sus intenciones. Pero la muchacha ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado, con lenta determinación. Sesshômaru miró sus ojos, sí, tenían el destello de una mujer decidida. Ha visto esa mirada en Rin en incontables ocasiones, sabe que no hay nada que él ni nadie puedan hacer para doblegar la decisión que Sango ha tomado.

-Voy a salvar a mi hermano- Sango introdujo su mano en la cartera que llevaba consigo- aunque sea lo último que haga-

Tecleó rápidamente unos dígitos en el móvil.

-¿Yasha?- Sesshômaru sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. ¿Qué planeaba Sango? Espera que no le diga todo a Yasha o las cosas se pondrán mucho peor.

-Necesito que me digas donde estás- continuaba la joven, sin saber el temor que se acumulaba en su jefe- ¿Qué?... No, esto no tiene nada que ver con Sesshômaru… Yasha, tienes que creerme… dame la dirección… ¡Maldita sea, Yasha! ¡Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano! ¡Dime dónde estás, AHORA!- al parecer su hermano se dio cuenta que Sango no estaba bromeando, ya que la chica al instante le hacía señas a Miroku para que le buscara algo dónde anotar- sí… de acuerdo… bien, iré hacia allá enseguida-

Sango respiró hondamente cuando cerró la llamada. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz a él, para luego mirar a Miroku.

-Ni siquiera intenten detenerme- Sango cortó a Miroku, quien abrió la boca para seguramente impedirle su partida.

-No voy a impedirte tu partida- sentenció Miroku, para asombro de Sango y Sesshômaru- y como no te la impido, espero que tú no me impidas acompañarte-

El rostro de Sango fue relajándose poco a poco. A Sesshômaru le pareció ver lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos, pero la chica desvió la mirada y no pudo apreciar lo siguiente. Pero, de espaldas a él y Miroku, la joven asintió.

-Bien, yo iré con ustedes- sentenció Sesshômaru, con tono autoritario.

-Este es mi asunto, Sesshômaru- recalcó Sango, dándose la vuelta.

-Lo sé. No interferiré, dejaré que hagas lo que debas hacer con tu hermano- dijo, con su voz fría de siempre- pero Naraku es mi presa, además, tengo que sacar al mentecato de mi hermano de allí-

-¿Qué ocurre, Sesshômaru?- la dulce voz de Rin removió algo en su pecho. Cuánto odiaba que aquello sucediera, se sentía vulnerable y no era el momento para ello. Ella aún se encontraba en ropa de dormir, restregándose el ojo derecho. El izquierdo lo miraba dubitativamente y se paseó por toda la habitación, registrando a los tres invitados.

-Voy por mi hermano- contestó Sesshômaru, casi sin pensar. Por el leve brillo en los ojos de Rin, se maldijo por haber usado el término "hermano".

-Inteligente decisión, Sesshômaru- arrugó el rostro cuando reconoció la voz de Tôtôsai- quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más Naraku ignore su proceder…-

-Lo sé- dijo Sesshômaru en mal tono, odiaba que le recordaran las cosas que debe hacer. Se volteó de nuevo hacia Rin, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, quien lo miraba fijamente. Sus labios se arquearon, dibujando una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Sesshômaru…?-

-Te quedas aquí. Le pediré a Yakken que reúna a cinco de los mejores hombres para que se queden contigo, vigilándote a todas horas- abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió que Rin se separaba de él.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Quiero ir contigo- exigió ella, en un tono que él entendió como caprichoso.

-Rin…- le habló Sesshômaru con firmeza, mirando de reojo a los presentes-… no vamos a discutir esto ahora-

-Es que no hay nada que discutir. Quiero ir contigo y voy a ir- le respondió ella, con la misma firmeza que él segundos antes-… ¿Cómo crees que me vas a dejar aquí? No podría dormir preocupada por cómo estás. Voy contigo-

-Necesito a alguien que quede al mando de la organización mientras no estoy- carraspeó Sesshômaru a modo de excusa.

-¡Yakken puede hacerlo!- se quejó ella, arrugando la nariz- ¡Déjame ir contigo! Además, en ningún otro sitio estaré más segura que contigo…-

Para la última frase, Rin había usado ese tono tan meloso. Sintió su corazón encogerse. "Maldita mujer…" pensó, ella sabía perfectamente cómo dominarlo. ¿Cómo es que se deja? Hay algo en su mirada, algo en sus ojos. Sabe que tiene razón, él tampoco podrá dormir una noche sabiendo que se ha quedado sola.

-La chica tiene un buen punto Sesshômaru- inquirió Tôtôsai, justo la última persona que necesitaba apoyando a Rin en su absurda idea de acompañarlo- te sentirás más seguro si ella está contigo. Y en cuanto a la compañía no te preocupes, Yakken y yo podemos hacernos cargo perfectamente. Y te mantendremos informado de todo- le sonrió, aquella sonrisa de dientes amarillentos no le infundía para nada confianza.

-Demonios- susurró por lo bajo, sí estaba claro, Rin iba a arruinar su vida- como sea…-

-¡Gracias!- saltó ella como una niña pequeña, prendiéndose de su cuello y plantándole un fugaz beso en los labios- ¡Te amo Sesshômaru! Iré a preparar mis maletas y nos iremos-

Sesshômaru simplemente evitó las divertidas miradas de Miroku y Sango. Luego, miró de reojo a Tôtôsai, era la última persona que quería a cargo de la compañía. Sabrá dios para qué fines utilizará a sus mejores equipos. Pero no le queda otra que confiar en él, más bien, confía en que Yakken no le dejará hacer todo cuanto le plazca. No le queda otra opción. Y es que, por primera vez, la seguridad de su hermano parece ser más importante que cualquiera otra cosa.

_"Iré a preparar mis maletas y nos iremos…"_

Aquella frase de Rin vino a su mente quién sabe por qué. Luego de unos segundos, el significado de aquella frase lo heló. ¿Preparar maletas? ¿Acaso cree Rin que se van de vacaciones? ¿O a un viaje de placer…?

¿Placer? Sus labios se arquearon en una perfecta sonrisa al pensar en ello. "Oh Rin, maldita sea, vas a arruinar mi vida".

----

Tenía que verla, aunque fuera por lo menos una vez más. Traicionaría a su corazón si no la veía por lo menos unos segundos más. Necesitaba verla, tan siquiera de lejos.

Es por ello que ha optado por acercarse de nuevo a su casa, a hurtadillas, sin que nadie lo vea. Si alguien lo ve merodeando por allí seguramente pensará que es un ladrón. Y… bueno, no es que esté tan errado. Pero no va como ladrón a la casa de Kagome, va como un chico común de diecisiete años. Un chico… ¿enamorado? Lo viera Miroku en esta situación y su amigo moriría a carcajada limpia.

Al parecer no había tanta gente en casa, ni siquiera los niños estaban en el patio. En realidad, temía de sólo de dos personas en aquella casa: Kikyô y Kouga. De la primera, porque si lo llegara a ver, quién sabe de lo que sería capaz. No deseaba que dijera o hiciera algo que pudiera dañar a Kagome. Y de Kouga, porque seguramente a ese lobo rabioso no le haría ni pizca de gracia su presencia. Incluso, puede que intentara impedir su encuentro con Kagome.

"Pues que lo intente" pensó, mientras de un salto caía en el jardín de los Higurashi.

Aún no estaba seguro qué le diría a Kagome cuando la viera. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo iba a actuar en su presencia. "Eres demasiado impulsivo, mi queridísimo InuYasha" le ha dicho Miroku en incontables ocasiones. Y ahora, agazapado detrás de unos arbustos del jardín de los Higurashi, gruñe, reconociendo que quizás su amigo tenga razón.

La puerta principal se abre, quien sale es Kouga, Yasha sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio una figura femenina que lo acompañaba. No veía bien desde su posición pero no podía moverse, el lobo rabioso siempre parece estar alerta y quién sabe lo que puede pasar si llega a notar su presencia. Rogaba silenciosamente que aquella chica no fuera Kagome. Cuando la pareja se hubo acercado un poco más, Yasha pudo comprobar que no se trataba de Kagome. Tampoco se trataba de Kikyô, era una muchacha que se le hacía un poco familiar. Cree haberla visto antes en la escuela… tiene largos cabellos oscuros y ojos claros. Parece muy contenta en compañía de Kouga, puesto que lleva una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea…?- alcanzó a escuchar a Kouga, quien se aproximaba a la puerta dubitativo.

Su compañera llegó antes que él a la verja, Yasha escuchó el característico sonido de las llaves chocando entre sí. Era obvio que planeaban salir. "Perfecto" pensó Yasha, agradeciendo a su suerte.

-Anda Kouga, me prometiste ayer que me acompañarías a dar una vuelta. ¿Tu palabra tiene tan poco peso?-

-Tsubaki…- así que la chica se llamaba Tsubaki. Yasha no sabe por qué, pero presiente que debe recordarlo.

-Quiero tu compañía ¿me vas a negar eso?- Yasha tenía que admitir que aquella joven tenía buenos métodos de persuasión. El tono que usaba para con Kouga era bastante parecido al que usaba Rin cuando deseaba obtener algo de su hermano Sesshômaru.

-No es eso, pero…-

-Kagome no se va a ir- Yasha pudo observar cómo Tsubaki tomó de la mano a Kouga y empujaba la enorme verja, abriéndola. La sangre le hirvió cuando escuchó ese nombre. "Maldito Kouga, cuando ponga las manos sobre su cuello…"

-No es eso, es que no puedo dejar la casa sin vigilancia…-

-Kouga, mi prima Midoriko sabe cuidarse muy bien. Además, no quiero estar aquí cuando Kikyô vuelva- Yasha escuchó un sonido que asoció con el de una cerradura abriéndose. Le llamó especialmente la atención la manera en que Tsubaki pronunció "Kikyô", era casi con… ¿desprecio?

-Yo pensaba que Kikyô y tú eran amigas… que ella era tu sempai…- sí, Kouga ha notado exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Oh, Kouga, es una larga historia…- Yasha observó como Tsubaki sonreía mientras empujaba la verja, abriéndola-… pero tenemos todo el día para ello-

-¿Todo el día?- la voz de Kouga sonaba asustada.

Se escuchó una característica risa femenina. Tsubaki reía de manera burlona, como si hubiera atrapado a Kouga en una especie de trampa.

-¡Tsubaki….!- fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar. Seguidamente la verja se cerró de nuevo y contempló como la pareja desaparecía por el sendero.

"Bien" se alentó Yasha, moviéndose un poco de su escondite. Kouga había salido y, por lo que presenció, las intenciones de Tsubaki no eran regresar demasiado pronto. Y, por lo que pudo escuchar, Kikyô tampoco se encontraba en casa. Sonrió ampliamente, agradeciendo a su suerte por segunda vez en el día.

¿El siguiente paso? Se rascó la cabeza, como esperando que así las ideas fluyeran con más facilidad. Se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Lo único que esperaba era que aquella joven que les estaba cuidando fuera la misma que conoció aquella noche, para la exposición de la galería. Si era así, esperaba que aquella mujer le recordara.

Dio tres sonoros golpes a la puerta, esperó varios minutos a que alguien dentro de la casa diera señales de vida y fuera a atender.

-¿Se les olvidó algo…?- era evidente que la mujer pensaba que se trataba de Tsubaki o Kouga. Pero se sorprendió muchísimo al tener frente a sí a un perfecto desconocido. Sí, Yasha ya había visto antes a la mujer que tiene frente a sí.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó ella, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Sí… verá, es difícil de explicar- Yasha se quedó sin ningún tipo de argumento. ¿Qué podía decirle a aquella mujer? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? … ¿Midoriko?

-¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme tu nombre?- ella no le sonrió, pero lo dijo en un tono bastante tranquilizador. Yasha se sintió un poco más en confianza.

-Me llamo Yasha…-

-¿Yasha?- Midoriko entrecerró los ojos, como intentando recordar. Él esperaba que relacionara el rostro con alguna mención suya, o de lo contrario estaría en graves problemas para explicar "por qué" se encontraba allí. Principalmente porque ni él lo sabía con certeza, supone ha acabado en la puerta de casa de Kagome por una corazonada, por un impulso.

-¿Yasha…?- se alzó una tercera voz, con un timbre bastante infantil. Yasha bajó un poco la mirada y encontró a un niño de ojos y cabellos oscuros que le miraba fijamente.

Sota había escuchado ese nombre varias veces, de nombre de su hermana Kagome. ¿Está seguro? Sí, segurísimo. Ése es el nombre del chico por el cual su hermana se la ha pasado suspirando durante tantas semanas. Ve cómo su amigo Shippou le mira un poco confuso, al igual que Midoriko, quien ha desviado su mirada hacia él.

-¡Kagome!- exclama el niño, dándose la vuelta y corriendo por el pasillo- ¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Ven rápido!!-

-¿Kagome?- susurró Midoriko, aún sin comprender demasiado.

-¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Ven Kagome!!- seguía exclamando Sota a viva voz.

-¿Qué sucede Sota?- la voz de Kagome se escuchaba desde la planta alta. 

-¡¡Ven Kagome!!- Sota daba de saltos al pie de la escalera, segundos después también se le unió Shippou, a quien le ha de haber parecido divertido aquel "juego".

-¡Sota!- Midoriko sonaba bastante apenada- ¡No hagas tanto escándalo! ¡Ya tu hermana te escuchó!-

-¡¡Ven Kagome!! ¡¡Él está aquí!!- gritó Sota.

-¿Quién?- la voz de Kagome se escuchaba más cerca, seguramente acudirá pronto al llamado de su hermano menor.

-¡¡PUES TU ENAMORADO!!- gritó Sota a todo pulmón.

-¡¡Chiquillo cómo dices esas cosas…!!- exclamó Yasha, reprochándole por aquella frase. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? No recuerda haber tenido tanta vergüenza en toda su vida. Más que sus mejillas, todo su rostro estaba totalmente colorado, y la mirada inquisitiva de Midoriko no ayudaba absolutamente en nada.

-¿Mi quién? Sota ¿qué demonios estás…?- pero Kagome calló cuando descendió el último escalón. Su corazón se detuvo en el preciso instante en que lo divisó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Lo había imaginado a él tantas veces así, parado en el umbral de su puerta, esperando por ella, que simplemente no podía creer que fuera verdad. Escuchaba las risitas divertidas de su hermanito y de Shippou, y también sentía la mirada de Midoriko sobre ella, pero ya no le importaban trivialidades como aquellas. ¿Por qué habrían de preocuparle? Después de todo, ahora tenía frente a ella a lo más importante, a lo único verdaderamente esencial.

-Yasha…- sonrió ella ampliamente, mirándole a los ojos. Él se veía igual o más apenado que ella.

-He venido… a hablar contigo, Kagome…-

-----

-Naraku quiere que te comuniques con Musou- le ha comunicado su hermana hace unas horas.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo que ser yo?- reclamó casi al instante. Odiaba que Naraku la usara como su mensajera. Ella no era la secretaria de nadie.

-Por qué lo ordena así- y el único indicio que Kanna se hubo molestado con su tono tan brusco, fue la forma tan brutal en que cerró la puerta. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza de un hombre, la habría tumbado.

Luego de rabiar durante varios minutos seguidos y maldecir a Naraku con todos los insultos que pasaron por su mente en aquel momento, tuvo que tomar el teléfono móvil y marcarle a Musou. El idiota demoró bastante en contestar. ¿Quién se creía? Ahora entiende por qué a Naraku le hace perder constantemente la paciencia.

-¡Kagura!- escuchó aquella arrogante voz desde el otro lado de la línea- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe que escuche tu melodiosa voz?-

-Deja de alardear Musou- Kagura chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada de ese hombre.

-No es que no me agrade, pero Naraku hubiera mandado a Kanna a llamarme…-

-¡Cierra la boca!- Kagura se alborotó con la mano libre, la izquierda, sus cabellos- Naraku quiere saber cómo te va con el trabajo que te encargó-

-…-

-¡Musou, responde!- gruño Kagura. El día de hoy está especialmente de malhumor y el tono estúpido de Musou no me ayuda demasiado.

-Kagura, calma, no te exaltes- Musou soltó una risita burlona- que me la estoy pasando de maravilla-

-No te pregunté cómo la estás pasando, que allá no estás de vacaciones- exclamó Kagura, rogando porque ya Musou le diera la información, se la dijera a Naraku y fin del asunto.

-Como quieras, pero te sorprenderías de saber mis aventuras- rió Musou, haciendo exasperar aún más a Kagura- dile al idiota de mi hermano que estoy haciendo de maravilla el trabajo. Pero que si quiere que haga algo, que hable rápido porque esta gente planea quedarse sólo durante el fin de semana-

-Eso ya lo decidirá él… ¿es todo?- suspiró Kagura, sintiéndose aliviada.

-Todo lo que Naraku puede saber, sí…- Musou habló con una voz intrigante. La curiosidad de Kagura se disparó enseguida ¿pues qué era aquello que Naraku no podía saber?- ¿estás lista para escuchar algo gracioso?-

-¿Gracioso? Como se trate de algún chiste de mal gusto…- le advirtió Kagura. En ese momento, le pareció escuchar un leve sonido detrás de ella, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Deseaba escuchar a Musou.

-Se trata de aquel chico. ¿Cómo es…? Yasha-

-¿Yasha?- Kagura meditó durante unos segundos- es ese chico que le llamó la atención a Naraku ¿no? ¿Cómo fue que lo llamo? Sí, "el diamante en bruto". ¿Qué con él?-

-Que está aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿En el mismo lugar donde tú estás? ¿Y qué hace allí?- preguntó ella, muy asombrada.

-Al principio pensé que me había seguido. Pero estoy sospechando que tiene algo que ver con las hijas del comandante Higurashi-

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué te llevó a tan brillante conclusión?- carraspeó Kagura, en tono sarcástico.

-Pues para ello tendría que revelarte mis intimidades, mi querida Kagura- Musou lo decía con tal tono pervertido, que Kagura se asustó. ¿Intimidades? ¿Acaso él…?-

-¡Semejante depravado! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a esas chiquillas? Si Naraku se llega a enterar…-

-No es nada de lo que piensas- aseguró Musou- digamos es que un, "interés profesional". Pero ése no es el punto, volviendo al chiquillo este, Yasha. Imagino que no habrás sido tan tonta como para contarle a Naraku- Musou usó un tono amenazante.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? No le pienso decir a Naraku que ese chiquillo es el hermano menor de Sesshômaru- suspiró Kagura. Segundos después de pronunciar aquella frase, Kagura vio cómo una mano tomaba su móvil y con brusquedad se lo arrebataba, lanzándolo contra la pared contraria. El aparato se rompió en varios fragmentos. Kagura sintió que la sangre se le helaba al ver de quién se trataba, y que, además, ese alguien no se encontrara precisamente feliz.

-Después de oír el extraño interés que según pude entender, tiene Musou con las hijas del comandante, pensaba arrebatarte el móvil para hablarlo personalmente con él. Afortunadamente esperé unos minutos más y me gané el premio mayor- un par de manos rodearon el cuello de Kagura en pocos segundos, antes que ella pudiera hacer nada. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda- ¿Desde cuándo me lo han estado ocultado tú y Musou?-

-Naraku…- atinó a decir ella, muy asustada, temiendo por su vida.

----

Kagome siempre había visto hermosos encuentros amorosos por televisión, en donde los enamorados se encontraban a orillas de la playa, bajo un atardecer. Que, acompañados del sonido de las olas, ambos se declaraban su amor eterno, jurando que sería inmenso, justo como el mar. Siempre le gustaron los encuentros así, esos clásicos en donde la princesa es rescatada por su príncipe azul. Sí, en ese sentido ella estaba bastante chapada a la antigua. Cada vez que veía una escena romántica: una cena a la luz de las velas, un baile bajo las estrellas o una velada a orillas del mar, siempre su corazón se llenaba de emoción.

Claro, que jamás creyó ser protagonista de un encuentro como aquellos. Por su mente jamás pasó la posibilidad que, algún día, ella estaría a orillas del mar, contemplando el atardecer junto a la persona amada.

Yasha no ha pronunciado palabra desde que llegaron a la playa. Simplemente se han quedado de pie, mirando hacia el mar, observando cómo el sol va descendiendo en el horizonte.

-Es hermoso- dijo Kagome al fin, rompiendo el silencio. Esperaba que aquel sutil comentario hiciera que Yasha finalmente se decidiera a hablar.

-Sí, lo es Kagome- Yasha seguía mirando hacia algún punto fijo en el horizonte. A pesar que Kagome le miraba con intensidad, él parecía no querer cruzar sus miradas.

Pero tiene que hablar, claro que tiene que hablar, después de todo es él quien ha venido hasta aquí. No puede simplemente quedarse callado ¿o sí?

-Kagome… yo… te pido disculpas por aparecerme así… es que yo…- Yasha estaba bastante nervioso, movía sus manos constantemente y evitaba su mirar. Aquello no iría a ningún lado si él se dejaba dominar por los nervios.

Ella lanzó un suspiro, recordando las sabias palabras de Midoriko hace unas horas atrás. "A veces es bueno demostrarle que están en confianza. Que puede hablarte con franqueza" y no sabe si lo que tiene planeado hacer le transmitirá aquel mensaje a Yasha, pero por lo menos sabe que debe intentarlo.

Con cuidado, ella unió sus manos. Una sensación cálida le invadió al sentir el roce de su piel, pero procuró concentrarse en lo que era importante. Instintivamente, Yasha miró a Kagome a los ojos, quien esbozó una amplia y segura sonrisa. La joven contuvo la respiración, midiendo todas y cada una de sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

-Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo sin ningún temor Yasha. Créeme que yo me encuentro muy feliz sólo porque haz venido-

El joven sonrió nerviosamente y fijó su mirada en el suelo. Por dentro, Kagome estaba rogando que sus palabras hubieran hecho efecto en él. Necesitaba oír lo que él tenía que decirle. Sabe que es un buen indicio que él haya venido a buscarla pero, aún así necesita una confirmación, unas palabras. Unos hechos.

-La manera en la que te traté, la última vez que nos vimos. Sé que no fue la correcta- puntualizó Yasha, esforzándose por mantener la mirada de Kagome, quien lo veía atentamente.

"Y lamento, lamento muchísimo cuanto te hice sufrir, Kagome. Eso aún no me lo perdono" terminó él en sus pensamientos. Lo que más deseaba en este momento era lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que no sabía cómo, ni tampoco sabía por qué, pero que la necesitaba a su lado. ¡Cuánto lamenta todo lo que los separa!

-Necesito contarte, las razones que tuve para decir todo lo que dije aquella vez- Yasha respiró hondo- fueron dos razones, dos poderosas razones.

Él inició lentamente. Comenzó por contarle sobre aquella chica, que asistía en su mismo colegio y que le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Al principio Kagome no se molestó, ni se incomodó, pero fue cuando él empezó a narrarle el día de la fiesta, que comprendió todo. "Me confundió con mi hermana" pensó ella, asombrándose, sintiendo que una parte de sí se despedazaba. Yasha fue contándole detalle a detalle, todo lo que pasaba, tanto con ella, como con su hermana. Ahora entiende por qué Kikyô se puso tan extraña la noche de la exposición, ella reconoció a Yasha y por ello se rehusó a ir.

Ella le hizo un gesto a Yasha para que se callara. No deseaba escuchar más, tenía que asimilar todo primero. Con cuidado se quitó sus zapatos, dejándolos a un lado de Yasha, y se aproximó hacia la orilla del mar. Dejó que sus pies fueran bañados por las frías aguas marinas y cerró sus ojos, como dejando que aquellas aguas se llevaban también la ira y el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Sí, sabe que Yasha cometió un error y que por eso su hermana ahora la mira de forma extraña. Yasha le mintió y nada le garantiza que ahora le esté contando toda la verdad. Sin embargo, hay algo en su voz, en su mirada, en sus ojos, que le hacen sentir que es sincero.

_"Siempre es capaz de saber cuando ese ser especial es sincero, se siente, sólo se siente."_

Era justo ahora como ella se sentía. Ella no puede "saber" que Yasha le está siendo sincera, ella "siente" que Yasha le es sincero. No hay demasiado que pensar, el hecho que él haya venido a verla, que haya tenido el valor de hablar con ella, lo dice todo. Ya ha tomado una decisión, cree incluso que ya estaba tomada antes que él empezara a hablar.

-Kagome, yo…-

-Dijiste que habían dos razones. ¿Cuál es la otra?- Kagome dio por zanjado ese tema.

-Aquel día, yo te dije que no deseaba ponerte en peligro. Y eso, no tenía nada que ver con…- Yasha se detuvo, mirando a Kagome dubitativamente-… el otro asunto. Es que yo…

Tomó aire. No podía decirle aquello a Kagome. "Sí Kagome, lo que pasa es que pertenezco a una organización criminal de alta elite. De la cual, por cierto, mi hermano es el jefe de jefes. Nos dedicamos a robar joyas preciadas y cuadros valuados en millones de dólares. Es seguro que habrás oído hablar de nosotros con regularidad en la televisión. Sí, pertenezco a la organización Inu…"

-¿Yasha?- volvió a preguntar Kagome.

"Se escuchó absurdo hasta en mi cabeza" suspiró Yasha, desalentado.

-Lamento decirte que la segunda razón no te la puedo contar, lo único que puedo decirte es que… mi vida no es muy segura que digamos- sí, eso no era precisamente una mentira. Y no le estaba diciendo tampoco nada muy revelador.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te persigue la policía?- rió Kagome para quitar tensión a la situación pero se detuvo cuando vio que Yasha estaba lejos de reír también.

-Mi vida es inestable Kagome. Y créeme, puede ser que muchas personas no se sientan orgullosas de mis acciones, pero yo sí. No me arrepiento de ninguna de las decisiones que he tomado, ni tampoco me arrepiento de la vida que llevo- suspiró, mirando el mar. Era cierto, a pesar de todo, consideraba a Miroku como a un hermano, un poco pervertido, pero un hermano al fin y al cabo. Rin era una mezcla de una madre adoptiva y una hermana mayor. Y Sango era la amiga dulce que siempre estaba allí cuando él lo necesitaba. Y Yakken… bueno… era Yakken. Y a pesar de sus interminables discusiones con Sesshômaru, quiere creer que su hermano mayor le tiene aprecio, así como él se lo tiene.

-Pero, el problema es que yo estoy acostumbrado a mi tipo de vida, pero no puedo pedirle a nadie que la viva conmigo ¿me entiendes?- suspiró, retomando su explicación hacia la joven, quien lo veía atentamente- mi vida es inestable. Hay mucha, muchísima gente, que no me quiere ver con vida ¿entiendes?-

Kagome sintió un tirón en el corazón. ¿Yasha? ¿Acaso él…? ¿Pertenecía a la mafia o algo así? ¿Por qué lo iban a querer muerto?

-Y perdóname si no te cuento, pero si supieras toda la verdad, serías la primera en correr peligro. Y lo que menos deseo es que alguien te haga daño por mi culpa- sentenció él, mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte. La mitad del sol se hallaba sobre el mar, bordeando la tarde de tonos rojizos y naranjas.

-Yasha…- Kagome se inclinó hacia él y, en un leve impulso, se puso de puntitas y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Kagome…?- a Yasha le tomó por sorpresa aquel gesto tan repentino. ¿Qué pretendía aquella chica?

-Lo que haya pasado con Kikyô, yo…- ella tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos y emitiendo una tenue sonrisa-… puedo entenderlo. Lo único que puedo reprocharte es el hecho de no haber hablando antes conmigo. Aunque gracias por aclararlo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas acerca de mi hermana que antes me confundían…-

-Kagome, siento…-

-No tienes que disculparte. En tu voz se nota que estás arrepentido, no tienes nada que decir- Kagome volvía a mirarlo de aquella manera tan profunda…-y sobre tu vida. Yasha, no necesito conocer todos tus secretos, ni tampoco espero conocerte plenamente de la noche a la mañana, sé que esas cosas toman tiempo. Es por ello que, yo…-

Kagome bajó la mirada, sonrojada. Volvió a entrelazar sus manos con las de Yasha, con cuidado se apoyó en el pecho del joven, quien con algo de torpeza le pasó una mano por la espalda. Kagome tenía su frente apoyada en el pecho de Yasha, cerró sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de abrazarle con más libertad. Pero no podía, primero tenía que decirle que…

-…sólo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado…- susurró ella, y temiendo por el silencio de Yasha que lo hubiera dicho tan bajito que él no alcanzó a escucharla.

Pero, contrario a los pensamientos de la joven, Yasha sí la había escuchado. Y la había escuchado muy bien. De hecho, esa frase lo había enmudecido por completo. Sentía la respiración de la joven rompiendo en su pecho, lo que le provocaba un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. "Sólo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado…" nunca nadie le había hablado de aquella manera tan desinteresada, tan sincera, tan pura.

Sabe perfectamente a lo que se enfrenta, que no puede abrirle las puertas de su vida y de su corazón a nadie. Que Kagome no merece sufrir en un futuro por su culpa. Está consciente de eso y de muchas cosas más. Sin embargo, por primera vez, aquello que los une parece pesar más que las circunstancias que los separan.

-Kagome…-

Como respuesta afirmativa, el joven se atrevió a probar sus labios. Esta vez fue él quien inició el contacto. Descendió su mirada, para encontrarse con la de ella, con delicadeza la tomó por la barbilla y se inclinó para poder entrelazar sus labios. Eran dulces, tan dulces como los recordaba. Con suavidad hundió su mano en sus largos y sedosos cabellos, acariciándolos con libertad. Le encantan las hebras de Kagome, eran suaves y delicadas, era casi como tocar la más fina seda.

Al término del beso, ambos se miraron intensamente. Deseaban decirse tantas cosas, pero comprobaron que era más factible que sus sentimientos hablaran por ellos. Una vez más, ambos se fundieron en un beso. Kagome, por cumplir una especie de fantasía que siempre tuvo, provocó que ambos cayeran y rodaran por la arena. Ella quedó sobre Yasha, quien la miraba asustado.

-Perdona…- rió divertida-… pero siempre he querido combinar el sonido de las olas con el sabor de un beso…-

Una vez más, sus labios se unieron. Yasha sentía su espalda totalmente humedecida por las olas del mar, el agua estaba muy fría y lo más probable es que pescara un resfriado de continuar así. Pero aunque enfermara de pulmonía, no planeaba moverse de ese lugar. Además, el calor que Kagome le transmitía era suficiente para contrarrestar la frialdad de las aguas.

Cuando las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento, ellos estaban acostados sobre la arena, observando la preciosa luna que les saludaba en todo su esplendor. Estaban abrazados uno al otro, como si no desearan separarse nunca. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, él acariciaba los largos y oscuros cabellos de ella, quien le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Ambos sonreían, saben que han esperado este momento desde hace mucho. El momento en que encontrarían a su precisa alma gemela. Esa que saben jamás les abandonará.

Deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca, que los dos terminaran convertidos en espumas de mar, y que sus almas quedaran confinadas para siempre en aquella playa. Sin embargo, estaba consciente que se hacía tarde, que Kouga iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando supiera con quién se encontraba. No era bueno armar escándalos, y tampoco deseaba lastimar los sentimientos de Kouga. Él ha sido tan bueno con ella.

-Yasha…- con todo el pesar de su alma, ella tuvo que ponerse en pie-… tengo que…-

-Sí, lo imaginaba- suspiró Yasha, algo desalentado- pero no te preocupes, podremos vernos mañana ¿no?-

-Por supuesto que sí- sonrió ella, mientras intentaba quitarse el exceso de arena en sus ropas. Pero sabe que es en vano, igual tendrá que dar explicaciones. "Bah, puedo decir que me caí y resbalé" suspira, pensando en la cara de susto que pondrá Midoriko, imaginará quien sabe qué cosas.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó Yasha en tono preocupado.

-Créeme, es mejor que no nos vean llegar juntos. Kouga es capaz de esposarte y someterte a un interrogatorio- rió Kagome, imaginando la escena, muy posible si se trataba de Kouga.

-¡Qué lo intente!- exclamó Yasha en tono desafiante.

-Es mejor no causar escándalo. Además, estoy segura que Sota se la pasó comentando esto durante toda la tarde- suspiró la chica, pensando en la actitud de su hermanito. Siempre que se le acercaba un chico se comportaba de la misma manera.

Escondida detrás de una de las columnas del mirador, Kikyô observaba detenidamente a la "feliz pareja". Iba dando una caminata vespertina cuando repentinamente los vio. Sabía que no era bueno quedarse a verlos, pero algo dentro de sí la obligó a espiarlos. Habían hablado bastante y, al final, habían terminado revolcándose, literalmente, por toda la playa.

¡Qué vergüenza! No podía creer que una hermana suya estuviera dando un espectáculo así. Sentía repulsión al verlos juntos, más que repulsión, le daba muchísima rabia verlos juntos. Ver el descaro de Yasha en su máxima expresión. Claro, como ella le rechazó, ahora tenía a Kagome de refuerzo ¿no? ¡Es un idiota! Todos son iguales… cuando una las termina, ya tienen amansada a la otra para saciar su apetito.

_-¿De verdad podrías matarlo?- le preguntó a Musou, aquella mañana. _

_-Claro ese chico es pan comido para mí. Pero haces mucho énfasis en eso… ¿acaso le guardas resentimiento?- Musou era bueno para leer a las personas. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de acertar tanto en sus pensamientos. _

_-Pues… sí… bastante- dijo ella, admitiéndolo abiertamente por primera vez. _

_-Seguramente te habrá hecho algo muy malo para que lo detestes así-_

_-Quisiera cobrar venganza… de alguna forma…-_

_-¿En serio?- Musou pareció interesarse mucho en sus deseos de venganza- pues si me ayudas, quizás podamos deshacernos de él…-_

_-¿Ayudarte?- Kikyô se mostró bastante renuente. Aquel hombre era un asesino, de eso estaba segura. No estaba entre sus planes de venganza el colaborar con ningún asesino. Además, matar a Yasha… ¿no era demasiado?_

_-Bueno, no tienes que apresurarte demasiado linda. Te doy tiempo para que lo pienses bien. Me serías de mucha ayuda para tenderle algún tipo de trampa. Y así obtendrías tu venganza personal ¿no crees?- _

Estuvo pensando en aquella proposición durante todo el día. Él era un asesino, era el tipo de personas que su padre combatía día con día. Un tipo como él mató a su madre muchos años atrás. Un tipo como él dejó huérfano a Kouga. No, no podía colaborar con alguien como él. Es más, ni siquiera sabe por qué no ha corrido a contarle a Kouga de aquel encuentro. Quizás porque ha visto hondo en los ojos de Musou, y sabe que no vacilaría en matar a Kouga si la situación se pone comprometedora.

Contempla una silueta femenina alejarse de la playa, volver a la vereda iluminada. Volvió a esconderse de nuevo tras la columna, aunque dudaba muchísimo que su hermana le prestara atención, seguramente tendría la cabeza llena de nubecitas rosas y pájaros cantores.

No puede dejar que estén juntos. Simplemente no puede dejar que su hermana esté con él. Tampoco puede dejar que él esté disfrutando de lo lindo cuando ella está sufriendo. Merece sufrir, tiene que pagar. No importa la manera, pero tiene que pagar.

Aquellas imágenes de los dos jóvenes besándose, abrazándose con fuerza y demostrando su amor en mitad de la playa, no iban a abandonarla nunca. Reavivaban sus deseos de venganza. No le importa el precio que tenga que pagar. No le importan los medios, siempre y cuando vea a Yasha arrastrarse doliente hasta ella pidiendo clemencia.

Pagará, claro que pagará.

¿Y Kagome? Se detuvo por unos momentos a pensar en su hermana. Ella no tenía la culpa…

"Los niños y las personas inocentes son las primeras víctimas de una guerra" pensó con dureza.

Sí, la decisión estaba tomaba. Aliaría fuerzas con Musou.

Y Yasha caería a sus pies, implorando piedad.

----

_-Insisto en que sería mejor alquilar dos habitaciones, en vez de cuatro- había dicho Miroku aquella tarde, cuando llegaron al pequeño motel. _

_-Pues es precisamente eso lo que pensaba hacer- carraspeó Sesshômaru malhumorado. Él odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer. _

_-No, no me entiendes mi querido Sesshômaru- Miroku le dio un par de palmaditas y pareció no notar la asesina mirada de Sesshômaru. Sango y Rin, más atrás, abrieron los ojos de par en par, preguntándose cómo es que Miroku se atrevió a llamar "querido" a Sesshômaru. Estaba pidiendo que degollaran su cabeza lenta y dolorosamente. _

_-Pues explícate, Miroku- Sesshômaru pronunció el nombre de su estratega con una rabia contenida. _

_-Me refiero a que será mejor que durmamos como… parejas… así podremos decir que somos turistas de vacaciones…- dijo, mientras se acercaba más a su "jefe" para que ninguna de las mujeres pudiera escuchar. _

_-Miroku, la forma en que nos repartamos las habitaciones no tiene nada que ver. Esa es la fase que usaría si nos…- Sesshômaru bajó la voz-… si la policía nos persiguiera…- _

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero piénsalo de esta manera, así ganas estando a solas con Rin y yo…- el joven carraspeó, poniendo cara maliciosa-… digamos que yo tendré tiempo para arreglar mis problemas con Sango- _

_Sesshômaru miró a Miroku fijamente. No pudo evitar emitir una pronunciada sonrisa. Ese Miroku sí que se las sabía todas. Aprovechaba cada momento para darse sus aires de casanova. Seguramente Sango protestaría y su relación con Miroku empeorara, pero ese ya es asunto de Miroku. _

_-Como quieras…- dijo, como diciéndome que daba la autorización. Después de todo, el del dinero era él. _

Como era de esperarse, Sango protestó muchísimo y, como las habitaciones eran contiguas, la mayor parte de la tarde se la pasaron escuchando sus gritos. Expresiones como "¡Pervertido!" "¡Insensible!" y otras similares fueron la romántica canción de fondo que tuvieron durante horas y horas.

Sabía que apenas llegaban, lo primordial era llamar a Yasha. Así lo había programado en su cerebro y se había dispuesto a no distraerse con ninguna otra cosa.

Claro, era muy obvio que Rin tenía otros planes.

La habitación que Sesshômaru había alquilado era la "suite nupcial". Que de "suite" no tenía prácticamente nada, por lo menos no a los lujos ostentosos a los que él estaba acostumbrado todos los días. Era bastante modesta la habitación, aquel pequeño hotel era todo de madera, lo que le daba un aspecto más antiguo. A Sesshômaru no le gustaba demasiado, pero apenas Rin entró, sonrió diciendo que se veía bastante "acogedor".

Y cuando Rin decía "acogedor" con ese tono, significaba "un lugar propicio para que estemos los dos solos y muy juntos". Quería creer que en esta ocasión sólo era "acogedor", pero al parecer esa palabra jamás cambiaba de significado para su mujer.

La cama de la "suite nupcial" era muchísimo más pequeña que la de su hogar. Pero podían dormir perfectamente dos personas. Sabía que no debía prestarle atención a la cama, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarla, solamente de reojo. Mientras Rin desempacaba las pocas pertenencias que había traído, rogaba porque ella no se acostara en la cama.

Había empezado a buscar el número de su hermano en su móvil, cuando escuchó el típico sonido del unos resortes cuando se encogen y se ensanchan. Tragó en seco. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¿Sesshômaru…? ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento…?- oh, allí estaba ese tonito nuevamente. ¿Por qué esta mujer no pudo nacer muda? Ya conocía el resultado de aquel tono en su voz.

¿Resultado? Tuvo sus manos demasiado ocupadas durante toda la tarde como para siquiera tomar el móvil. Odiaba esto, se estaba convirtiendo en un romántico idiota… pero mientras le gustara, no pensaba rehusarse. Además, si el zopenco de su hermano había sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo sin su ayuda, sin duda su estúpida suerte le acompañaría por unas cuantas horas más.

-¿Ya llamaste a Yasha?- preguntó Rin, saliendo del baño en ropa de dormir. Traía sus cabellos húmedos, seguramente se había dado una ducha. No la culpa, en la "suite nupcial" ni siquiera había aire acondicionado y el clima está bastante caluroso aquella noche. Lucía tan perfecta así, que las tenues luces dibujaran su silueta- ¿Sesshômaru? Te pregunté si ya llamaste a tu hermano-

"¡Por supuesto que no mujer! ¡Me has tenido entretenido durante toda la tarde!" le contestó él, pareciéndole casi un descaro la pregunta.

-Lo haré ahora…- gruño, mientras tomaba su móvil y con un rápido movimiento le llamaba a su hermano.

-¡InuYasha!- volvió a usar ese tono autoritario- ¡Claro que soy Sesshômaru! ¿Quién pensabas que era?... ¿Dónde estoy? Pues créeme hermanito, muy cerca de ti… ¡Cállate la boca y haz exactamente lo que te digo!... ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Por que te lo ordeno!... dime el nombre del hotel en donde te estás quedando…- no tuvo que pedir hoja y lápiz, porque Rin los puso frente a él como por arte de magia-… mañana iré a buscarte. ¡Más te vale que estés!... ¡Ahora vuelve a dormir!... ¡No me importa!-

-Está cerca de aquí- Rin miraba la dirección, sonriéndole. Luego colocó el papelito sobre la mesita que estaba junto a la cama y se dirigió hasta el armario. Sacó una toalla azul y se sentó en un pequeño sillón, procedía a secarse un poco sus cabellos. No deseaba pescar un resfriado sólo por el hecho que hacía calor.

El teléfono de Sesshômaru volvió a sonar. Lo tomó con un rápido movimiento, pensando que se trataba del tonto de su hermano una vez más. Sin embargo, el número que indicaba el móvil no lo tenía registrado, ni tampoco se le hacía conocido de ningún sitio. Aún así, pensó que podría tratarse de Yakken, así que tomó la llamada.

-¿Quién le habla?-

-Buenas noches, mi estimado Sesshômaru- esa voz espeluznante él ya la conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, no podía creer que lo estuviera escuchando en realidad.

-¿Cómo demonios…?-

-¿Obtuve tu número? Un mago jamás revela sus secretos-

-¿Cómo te atreves…?- pero Sesshômaru tenía tanta rabia que ni siquiera pudo encontrar algún insulto que le correspondiera.

-Pero al parecer, no soy el único que guarda secretos aquí. Debiste decírmelo antes, ahora que me enteré por mis contactos no seré tan condescendiente como pude haber sido…-

-¡No te atrevas a amenazarme mal nacido!- Sesshômaru se puso en pie, gritando a todo pulmón. Rin detuvo su actividad para dirigirle una mirada, al principio pensó que se trataba del anciano Tôtôsai y por eso Sesshômaru le trataba tan brusco, pero era obvio que tanta rabia no podía ser para Tôtôsai. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

-Los amoríos de tu padre eran bastante conocidos. Sin embargo, siempre creí que tenía sólo un heredero…-

-¿De qué demonios estás…?- Sesshômaru sentía cómo se le helaba la sangre. Naraku estaba hablando como si supiera que…

-Imagino que lo sabes muy bien. Bueno, qué puedo decirte, mejor para mí. En vez de matar un pez, ahora resulta que debo matar a dos. Espero que tu hermano menor también sepa cómo defenderse de mí. No quiero matarlo tan fácil, como hice con tu padre…-

-¡Maldito!-

-Ahórrate tus insultos, Sesshômaru. Reserva fuerzas, porque pronto nos veremos. Y salúdame a tu hermano de mi parte ¿si? Dile que pronto tendremos el gusto de conocernos personalmente-

El móvil de Sesshômaru se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo. No sabe si dañó su teléfono, pero tampoco le importa demasiado. Aquella revelación tan atroz ha sido un golpe completamente inesperado.

-¿Sesshômaru?- Rin dejó la toalla sobre el sillón y se apresuró a acudir a su lado.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Sesshômaru de aquella manera. Con esa expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro, no a él, que siempre todo lo tenía controlado. Intentó tomarle del brazo, pero él se desplomó sobre la cama, haciendo rechinar los resortes. Rin se sobresaltó, confirmando que algo verdaderamente grave debió haber pasado. Su corazón latía con rapidez y, por primera vez en el día, no era por el profundo amor que profesaba a Sesshômaru. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Rin se acostó junto a Sesshômaru, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello. Sabe que eso siempre lo tranquiliza. Sin embargo, ésta vez no sintió la tensión de Sesshômaru desvanecerse como siempre ocurría. Disminuyó un poco, pero en esta ocasión la tensión permanecía allí. Rin empezaba a alarmarse de verdad, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Sesshômaru…? Por favor, dime qué está pasando…- suplicó ella, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no mencionara a ese hombre.

Sesshômaru respiró profundo, pensando que iba a poner a Rin al borde de la histeria, pero debía contarle. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y nadie mejor que ella.

-Naraku…-

El corazón de Rin se encogió al escuchar ese nombre. Sabía que tenía que ver con Naraku, lo sabía. ¿Acaso él era quien estuvo hablando con Sesshômaru por teléfono? Sí, por la forma en que se comportó Sesshômaru, seguro que sí.

-¿Qué pasa con Naraku?-

-Él lo sabe todo, Rin-

-¿Todo?- Rin abrió sus ojos, sin comprender. ¿Qué era todo? Pues qué le estaban ocultando ellos a…

Se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un gemido de terror. Dio un brinco en la cama, asustada y horrorizada. Rogaba silenciosamente por que no se tratara de lo que estaba pensando. "Por favor, no… por favor… por favor…"

-Sabe que Yasha es mi hermano-

**[…CONTINUARÁ…]**

**Notitas: estaba de vacaciones, lo sé, pero no comprendo por qué este fanfic me tomó tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, creo que quería perfeccionarlo demasiado, además, lo hice bastante largo para compensarles el retraso en la publicación. **

**La escena Waffie quería que quedara perfecta, porque sé que ya todos lo estaban esperando. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí porque me esforcé muchísimo en ella. Espero haberlos complacido. Ahora su parejita ya está feliz y contenta, y muy unida. Amo la playa, amo el mar, es por ello que su reconciliación tenía que ser en ese sitio. No por nada Kagome tenía una casita cerca de la playa ;)**

**El capítulo va dedicado a Chibi, porque es mi Waffie Fairy, porque sé que estaba esperando este capítulo desde hace muchísimo. Y espero no haberte decepcionado preciosa. **

**Agradezcan a la canción Chikyugi de OST de Saint Seiya, de las Ovas de Hades. Le puse "repeat" varias veces en mi reproductor mientras escribía esa escena. Se las recomiendo, es una canción verdaderamente preciosa y saca inspiración de hasta debajo de las piedras. **

**Con respecto a la venganza de Kikyô, ya hablaremos de ella más adelante. Ustedes no se despeguen de su televisor… quiero decir, computadora, y estén atentos a todos los detalles. No puedo evitarlo, Kikyô como personaje se me hace bastante compleja, además que tiene tantas capas y personalidades que es fácil jugar con ella. Me gusta que sea la antagónica. **

**Ah, ya sabremos en el siguiente capítulo qué pasó con la habitación compartida con Sango y Miroku. Paciencia mis queridos amigos ;) paciencia. También habrá escenas de ellos, no sé si su reconciliación es próxima, pero no se preocupen a los fans de esta pareja. **

**Y con Naraku… prepárense porque ahora sí que empezará a hacer de las suyas. Es malo, malo, MALO. **

**Para comentarios, sugerencias o contacto meiko[at]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org **


	17. Revelaciones

**Sin Rastro**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 17: "Revelaciones".**

_-¡No sé por qué estás tan feliz!- con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Miroku observaba cómo el dulce rostro de Sango se contorsionaba de la rabia- ¡Lo hice sólo porque era obvio que Rin y Sesshômaru deseaban estar juntos! ¡Sabes que no lo hago por gusto!- _

_-El punto no es por qué has aceptado. El punto es que ya estamos aquí los dos… solos- cuando sintió una almohada impactar en su rostro, se dio cuenta que fue muy imprudente utilizar ese tono tan seductor en la última frase. _

_-¡Serás pervertido!- exclamó Sango, dando un salto, colocándose en diagonal sobre la cama- ¡Y prepárate para dormir en el suelo! ¡Porque no pienso compartir mi cama contigo!-_

_-Querida Sango, estoy seguro que no dejarás que tu buen amigo Miroku pase apuros ¿no?- él intentó sonreírle, pero lo único que recibió fue otro golpe, esta vez proveniente de un producto para el cabello. En esta ocasión dolió un poquito más. _

_Miroku se llevó la mano hasta la frente, en donde había golpeado el envase, para luego observar a Sango. Estaba colocada boca abajo en la cama, la cabeza estaba en el otro extremo, lo único que podía verle eran sus largos cabellos cayéndole al descuido por la nuca. Lo que más tenía cerca del cuerpo de Sango eran sus pequeños y limpios pies. Sus piernas eran blancas y bien formadas, se dejaban ver por el corto pantalón que la chica traía. Sus ojos siguieron recorriéndola, llegando a sus muslos, que aunque cubiertos por la tela del pantalón, producían un bonito espectáculo. Sus pupilas repararon entonces en sus nalgas, sus bien formadas nalgas. "¡Qué mujer!" pensó, sintiendo una marejada de emoción subiéndole por el estómago. _

_Él cerró sus ojos, e inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella. Instintivamente extendió su brazo, aunque no pudiera ver, su mente dibujaba un claridad un mapa cuyo tesoro era la piel de su compañera. _

_Finalmente, sus dedos se encontraron con algo. Miroku sonrió ampliamente al sentir contacto con el cuerpo de Sango, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no se trataba de…_

_Abrió sus ojos, encontrando su mano entrelazada con la de Sango, quien estaba arrodillada en la cama, a pocos centímetros de él y mirándole con una expresión de pocos amigos._

_-¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que intentabas hacer, pervertido?!- pocos segundos después, con un rápido movimiento, Miroku tenía su rostro estampado contra el colchón, sintiendo un fuerte golpe en el costado. _

_Escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y adivinó que se trataba del baño, porque Sango estaba prácticamente en ropa de dormir y no se atrevería a salir de la habitación en esas "fachas". _

_Quedó recostado del lado izquierdo de la cama, mirando con detenimiento la puerta del baño. La luz se dejaba escapar por el umbral, afirmándole que su amiga sí se encontraba allí. _

_Esperaba que la puerta se abriera en cualquier momento, y que Sango saliera, con un rostro enojadísimo y altivo, exigiéndole que se bajara de la cama o lo mataría con sus propias manos. _

_Sin embargo, aquello no sucedió. Pasaron como veinte minutos y no había señales que Sango quisiera salir del baño. Esperó otros minutos más, y entonces pudo escuchar el característico sonido de unos sollozos._

_Sango estaba llorando._

_Aquella revelación le dejó mudo e incapaz de moverse. Los sollozos al principio eran difíciles de notar, pero poco a poco fueron incrementándose hasta convertirse en un llanto amargo y desolado. El primer impulso fue tumbar la puerta del baño para darle un enorme abrazo a Sango, pero sabía perfectamente que sería rechazado. ¿Qué hacer, entones? Jamás se ha sentido tan inútil como en este preciso instante. _

_Así pasaron más minutos, quizás un par de horas. Miroku estaba decidido a esperarla, pero finalmente el cansancio le venció y decidió por acomodarse en la cama, dejando un claro espacio para otra persona, aunque dudaba que si Sango salía y lo veía allí, se atreviera a dormir a su lado. _

_"Sango…" murmuró, mientras apagaba la luz de la recámara. Las únicas dos luces que seguían eran las del baño y la de la pequeña lamparita que estaba sobre una diminuta mesa de noche hecha de mimbre que estaba del lado derecho de la cama. _

_Finalmente, la puerta del baño se abrió y Miroku, sin hacer ningún movimiento, entreabrió sus ojos. Sango se quedó parada a los pies de la cama, como contemplándolo y examinando la situación. Ella miró a todos lados, como buscando otra alternativa en dónde dormir. Pero luego lanzó un respingo cansado y se paso la manga de la camisa por los ojos, seguramente para secar sus lágrimas. _

_Entonces, ella se desplomó del lado libre de la cama. Con cuidado apagó la luz y la habitación quedó a oscuras. Sango se acomodó de lado, de esta manera le estaba dando la espalda a Miroku, quien ahora se dedicaba a contemplar el contorno del cuerpo de Sango. "Tan hermosa…" pensó, mientras se movía con cuidado para acercarse a ella. Alargó su mano, intentando tocar su espalda…_

_-Haz un movimiento, y te corto la yugular- aquella advertencia había sonado tan real, que el chico congeló su mano en el aire, para después dejarla caer en el colchón, sin haber tocado un milímetro de Sango._

Miroku continuaba boca arriba en la cama, arropado con las cobijas, mirando el techo. Seguía sin poder creerse que ha dormido en una misma cama con una mujer y no la ha tocado en toda la noche.

Es su peor pesadilla.

Sango salió del baño, con sus largos cabellos húmedos todavía. La chica se miró en el espejo del tocador, delineándose los ojos con un tono rosa, ese que casi siempre usaba.

-¿Has hablado al cuarto de Sesshômaru y Rin?- preguntó ella, mientras se colocaba los aretes.

-Pues… la verdad… no- contestó Miroku pausadamente. Se ha desentendido por completo de su jefe y Rin- pero no te preocupes, es seguro que ellos ni siquiera se acuerden de nosotros- lanzó una risita divertida.

Pensó que Sango le reprendería por aquel comentario tan malintencionado, pero a los pocos segundos, notó que la chica lanzaba una risita divertida.

-Jamás dejarás de ser un pervertido- admitió ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces, escucharon tres golpes a la puerta. Lo primero que pensó Miroku es que se trataba del servicio al cuarto y se extrañó, ya que ni él ni Sango han pedido nada. Como estaba de pie, Sango se encaminó hacia la puerta, dispuesta a abrir.

-Buenos días- como Sango entreabrió la puerta, Miroku no podía ver de quién se trataba, pero estaba seguro que por el tono tan familiar que usó ella, debía tratarse de un conocido.

-Es mejor que se vayan arreglando- Rin entró por la habitación. Llevaba puesta ropa deportiva y sus largos cabellos estaban recogidos en una alta cola, como las que usaba Sango en varias ocasiones.

"Oh, Sesshômaru es un hombre afortunado" fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Miroku cuando la vio cruzar las piernas, al sentarse en el pequeño sillón de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Rin?- Sango estaba visiblemente preocupada.

-Es muy largo de explicar, por lo pronto, Sesshômaru fue a buscar a Yasha-

-¿Yasha?- Miroku de un brinco quedó sentado en la cama- ¿Es algo grave, Rin?-

La mujer miró primero a Sango, luego a él; luego alzó su barbilla hacia el techo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Creo que estamos en problemas. Sesshômaru fue por su hermano porque es bueno que a partir de ahora estemos todos juntos. Es más seguro-

-¿Seguro?- el tono de Sango era cada vez más preocupante- ¿Qué tanto peligro corremos?-

-Naraku llamó ayer a Sesshômaru- dijo Rin despacio.

Sango retrocedió unos pasos, dándole la espalda a Miroku. Sin embargo, él podía imaginar la expresión de terror que había en el rostro de ella en este instante. De hecho, él también estaba bastante aterrado. No sabe por qué le produce tanto temor un simple nombre.

"Naraku…"

Dio un salto en la cama cuando escuchó el móvil de Rin sonar. "Miroku, te estás poniendo algo paranoico" se dijo a sí mismo, como para animarse un poco.

-¡¿Cómo que no está?!- escuchó decir a Rin en un tono alarmante- pero… ¿estás seguro que eso te han dicho?... está bien, perdón… ¿y a su móvil?... entiendo… Sesshômaru, yo…- Rin hizo una larga pausa, seguramente Sesshômaru le estaba diciendo que las cosas se iban a hacer a "su manera"- está bien. Te esperamos entonces, nos vemos…-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sango, cortando el incómodo silencio que había surgido.

-Cambio de planes-

-------

Parecía una enorme mansión de la época feudal. Aquellas enormes casas que eran controladas por los poderosos terratenientes en tiempos muy, muy lejanos. Debía tener un montón de habitaciones, montones de pasillos y cuartos ocultos, el lugar perfecto para que viviera un asesino.

Pero, más que por el tamaño o la localización (afueras de la ciudad, rodeado de inmensas áreas verdes), aquella mansión estaba decorada finamente. Tiene que reconocer que Naraku siempre ha tenido un gusto exquisito.

Seguramente aquella mansión le ha costado millones a Naraku, pero realizando uno o dos asesinatos para sus más adinerados clientes, recuperará enseguida el precio de su nuevo hogar.

Recorrió el salón principal de aquella hermosa mansión. Según la vendedora, la lámpara que decoraba el techo era del Japón del siglo XVI y estaba valuada en varios miles de yenes. Aquel sitio era adecuado para recibir a unos trescientos invitados, pero Kagura sabe muy bien que tal vez nunca sea utilizado. Después de todo, Naraku es sólo buen anfitrión para sus víctimas.

Observó los enormes lienzos que colgaban de las paredes, eran réplicas de famosas pinturas de Monet, Van Gogh, entre otros. Sí, otros miles de yenes colgando por las paredes. Todo en aquel salón, es más, todo en aquella mansión parecía ser perfecto.

Y, sin embargo, Kagura sabe que hay algo malo. ¿Qué tiene de malo una mansión tan hermosa, podrían preguntarse?

El hecho que Naraku haya querido comprarla.

"Naraku nunca compra ninguna propiedad, no importa el sitio donde nos encontremos" pensó Kagura "¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en esta mansión? ¿Acaso planea establecerse? Pero… ¿por qué?".

-Espero que el sitio haya sido de su agrado, señor- Naraku y la joven vendedora hicieron su entrada al gran salón.

-No lo dude, Sakura- Naraku le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a la vendedora, quien procedió a mirar su libro de ventas.

-Entonces ¿estarían dispuestos a comprarla?- preguntó Sakura, dirigió dos rápidas miradas, tanto a Naraku como a ella.

-Supongo que mi esposa decidirá- dijo Naraku, sin reprimir una enorme sonrisa a Kagura.

"Maldito" pensó Kagura, controlando todos los gestos de su rostro para no hacer una mueca de asco. Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente, y luego miró a Naraku. Era obvio que su "querido esposo" esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

-Es perfecta- dijo, sin demasiada emoción.

-Bien- sonrió Sakura, haciendo anotaciones en la libreta que llevaba consigo- como me dicen que pagarán en efectivo, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo con el antiguo dueño. Creo que podríamos rebajarles un 10-

-No se preocupe, Sakura- sonrió Naraku, mientras tomaba del brazo a Kagura- esta casa vale su precio y estoy dispuesto a pagar por ella-

-Eh… bien… yo- Sakura hizo una reverencia- contactaré con el dueño. En pocos días podría disponer de su nuevo hogar-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kagura casi al instante que la vendedora les dejó solos- ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata todo esto?-

-Deja que tu marido tenga secretos, mi querida Kagura- rió Naraku al momento de tomarla por el mentón- te hubiera besado frente a la vendedora, habría sido genial ver cómo tenías que devolverme el gesto sin mostrar esa mirada tan rebelde que siempre te gastas-

-Gracias al cielo no se te ocurrió- chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada. Odiaba que Naraku hiciera planes y planes.

-Kagura, si fueras un poco más dócil, yo te contaría todos mis planes- comentó Naraku, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola hasta él.

-Para dóciles tienes a mi hermana- suspiró, cansada de las palabras de Naraku.

-Con ella no es tan divertido- admitió Naraku, mirando hacia una de las pinturas del salón- sé que te inquieta mi silencio. Porque ¿cómo poder saber que no tramo algo contra ti?-

-Si hubieras querido hacerme algo, ya lo habrías hecho- sentenció Kagura con seguridad.

Naraku soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Lo sé. Me conoces bien Kagura. Tienes mucha razón, aunque en esta mansión puedo hacer desaparecer tu cadáver con facilidad, no es algo que haré. Compré esta mansión con un motivo específico-

-¿Me prometes liberarme si adivino que tiene algo que ver con Sesshômaru y tu venganza personal?- sonrió Kagura sarcásticamente.

-Oh, Kagura, si de verdad yo cumpliera mis promesas, ya estarías libre- rió Naraku, afirmando las sospechas de Kagura y plantándole un beso en los labios.

"Nunca se pierde la esperanza, supongo" pensó Kagura, pasándose la manga del kimono por los labios.

-Bueno, querida mía, ahora tú y yo tenemos que irnos- dijo Naraku, encaminándose hacia la enorme puerta del salón y abriéndola.

-¿Irnos? ¿Pues adónde?- Kagura alzó sus cejas, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Digamos que debo reunirme con viejos conocidos y nuevos por conocer- sonrió Naraku con esa sonrisa tan característica.

Kagura sintió una punzada en el estómago. "Viejos conocidos... nuevos por conocer" ¿de qué tanto estaba hablando su jefe ahora? Aterraba adivinar de qué se trataba esta vez.

-Esta vez no perderé el tiempo, mi querida Kagura- Naraku rozó con cuidado la mejilla de Kagura, quien retrocedió dos pasos ante tal gesto- mataré varios pájaros de un solo tiro-

-¿Puedo saber a qué te refieres?- preguntó Kagura con suavidad, reprimiendo la mueca de asco que se moría por salir de sus entrañas.

-Mi hermanito, como nunca, está siguiendo el plan al pie de la letra. Sin embargo, agregué una nueva estrategia, que no estaba incluida desde un principio. Y digamos que, tengo que hacer acto de presencia...- Naraku soltó una carcajada maquiavélica y Kagura sintió verdadero terror, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Naraku... acaso planeas...?-

-Digamos Kagura, que dentro de pocas horas mi viejo amigo el comandante Higurashi y mi estimado Sesshômaru tendrán noticias mías... y claro, también su hermanito, de quien gracias a ti he tenido conocimiento-

----------

Observó la cama vacía, las sábanas perfectamente dobladas y la ropa de dormir colocada sobre la almohada. Cuando ella había despertado, su hermana ya hacía rato que no estaba en casa. Al preguntar por ella, Midoriko atinó a responderle que "había salido". Intentó sonsacarle un poco más de información, pero Midoriko parecía decidida a no decir más nada sobre ese asunto.

Buscó ayuda en Kouga, pensando que él hablaría sin rechistar, pero el joven policía parecía bastante huraño aquella mañana, ni siquiera terminó su desayuno y eso que los huevos fritos, tocino y tostadas era su combinación favorita. Dio unas cuantas mordidas, para luego levantarse de la mesa, agradecer los alimentos, y encerrarse en su recámara.

Sota y Shippou estaban entretenidos jugando en el patio y, por alguna razón, sabía que era inútil hablar con ellos. Los niños no darían ningún tipo de información que pudiera interesarle.

O tal vez, que mientras pasaban las horas, ella sola descubría dónde se encontraba su hermana. El paradero de Kagome estaba saliendo a flote a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

Estaba con él.

-Maldita sea…- dejó escapar en un susurro. Contemplaba desde el balcón a su hermano y Shippou jugar inocentemente. "Niños…" pensó, arqueando sus labios en una amarga sonrisa "no tienen por qué preocuparse por los sentimientos…".

-No es bueno maldecir tan a menudo- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas- que se puede regresar a nosotros-

"Genial" pensó Kikyô, "es lo último que me faltaba para completar mi felicidad matutina".

-Deja de decir estupideces, Tsubaki- mustió, sin moverse de su sitio.

-Oh, perdona, no sabía que estuvieras tan susceptible- sonrió ella, apoyándose en el barandal y mirándola de manera sarcástica.

-Déjame en paz- espetó, molesta.

-Pues debe pasarte algo grave, no es normal que te muestres tan molesta. La Kikyô que yo conozco ni siquiera permitiría que yo supiera que mi presencia la incomoda- Tsubaki parecía muy contenta, ya que pronunció su sonrisa aún más.

-Piensa lo que quieras- Kikyô seguía evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Segundos después, escuchó una risita divertida, proveniente de su interlocutora. ¡Tsubaki tenía la osadía de burlarse de ella! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-No te molestes tanto, sempai- ella siguió usando ese tono burlesco, sobre todo al pronunciar "sempai"- no quieras que tu alumna aprenda malas mañas ¿te parece?-

-Tsubaki, hagámonos un favor y ya no me dirijas la palabra- dijo Kikyô en tono autoritario, volteándose hasta ella y encarándola por primera vez en la conversación.

-¡Uhh!- Tsubaki hizo ademán de asustarse, y luego recuperó su actitud burlona- ¡Casi me asustas, Kikyô!-

Tsubaki guardó silencio por unos momentos, los cuales Kikyô aprovechó para centrar su atención en el enorme árbol que crecía en el patio delantero de la casa. Intentaba olvidar el hecho que Tsubaki estuviera allí, y que sólo su molesta presencia le estaba sacando de quicio.

-¿Jugamos a las verdades?- dijo Tsubaki en tono infantil, dando tres palmaditas con sus manos.

-…-

-Está bien, yo inicio- siguió Tsubaki, ignorando el rostro enojado de Kikyô- ¿Por qué sempai está enojada?-

Hubo un silencio aterrador. "Maldita Tsubaki…" Kikyô se mordió la lengua, intentando mantener la calma y preparándose para lo que viniera.

-¡Yo lo sé!- exclamó ella, con tono infantil y haciendo una pequeña reverencia- La sempai está enojada porque su hermana Kagome está de cita con su _novio_-

Kikyô se volteó bruscamente hasta Tsubaki, quien detuvo su actitud infantil para mirarla fijamente durante unos instantes. Kikyô sentía sus mejillas rojas, hinchadas de la rabia. Estaba seguro que, de haber tenido su arco y flecha a mano, habría disparando, con el corazón de Tsubaki como blanco. Su rostro parecía reflejar tal descontento, que Tsubaki volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

-Te duele ¿no es así? Si quieres seguimos jugando. Porque ¿qué crees? Yo sé por qué te duele…- sonrió ella, sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

-Oh sí, recuerdo perfectamente a ese muchacho, sempai. Te vi sonriente con él… ¿lo olvidas? ¡Lucías como una novata enamorada! ¡Tan tierna sempai! ¡Hasta llegabas a inspirar ternura!- rió Tsubaki, recostándose en el barandal, haciendo que sus largos cabellos se movieran al compás de la brisa matinal.

-Pero al final, el chico se ha ido con otra. ¡Con tu propia hermana!- Tsubaki emitió una especie de suspiro doliente- ¡Qué triste! ¿Verdad?-

-¿Sabes Tsubaki? No es mi problema que me envidies- suspiró Kikyô, mirando hacia el cielo- deja de intentar hurgar en mi vida, lo que yo poseo, tú jamás lo podrás tener-

-Exactamente, yo jamás podré poseer una piedra en lugar de corazón. Y así, justo así como ocurrió con ese chico, pasará con todo el resto de tu vida. Porque estás tan inmersa en ti misma, tan cerrada en tu ser, que no tienes nada que ofrecerle a nadie. La soledad que hay en ti, tú misma te la has buscado. Y me alegra, porque no puedes andar por allí, creyéndote superior, cuando a la verdad es que no vales más que una…-

La palma de Kikyô se incrustó con fuerza en la mejilla de Tsubaki. A pesar del rostro de asombro de la agredida, nadie estaba más sorprendida que la misma Kikyô. Ella no usaba la violencia, NUNCA buscaba la violencia como su medio de salida. Pero sólo por esta vez, sintió la necesidad de callar a Tsubaki a punta de golpes.

Se preparó para recibir una respuesta pero, con sorpresa, observó cómo Tsubaki se llevaba con calma una mano a la mejilla agredida y se la frotaba con suavidad. Por unos minutos, Kikyô sintió que Tsubaki la miraba con… ¿compasión?

-Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras. Pero ni éste ni todos los golpes del mundo harán que tu dolor se vaya. Ese dolor nunca te abandonará, es tu veneno, lo que terminará acabando contigo…-

----------

Al despedirse la noche anterior, prometieron pasar el día juntos. Después de todo, Kagome regresaría a su casa esa misma tarde y no podía desaprovechar la ocasión de estar con ella en este sitio. En pocas horas, regresarían a la ciudad y tendría que afrontarse con su realidad de siempre. Sabe que dentro de poco le asaltará el cargo de conciencia por estarle ocultando su verdadera identidad a Kagome.

Sin embargo, nada le impedirá disfrutar estas horas juntos. Kagome le ha asegurado que Kouga se mantendrá alejado de ambos y él ha desconectado su móvil.

"Seguramente Sesshômaru debe estar lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones en mi contra" pensó, divertido de hacer rabiar a su hermano mayor. Ya después arreglará las cosas con él, lo único que de verdad importa ahora es pasar tiempo con su novia.

Su novia.

Suena tan extraño. Pero no puede dejar de repetirlo incansablemente. "Mi novia... Kagome Higurashi".

-¿En qué tanto piensas?- preguntó Kagome, quien saboreaba un delicioso helado de fresa. Ella se sentó a su lado. Los dos estaban en una de las banquetas de un pequeño restaurante que quedaba cerca de la playa.

-Nada en especial- carraspeó Yasha, bebiendo un sorbo de su gaseosa. Sería demasiado vergonzoso confesarle que estaba pensando en ella. Además, con lo intuitiva que son las mujeres (ha aprendido eso con Rin y Sango) es seguro que Kagome lo sepa sin necesidad que él se lo diga.

-Es una lástima que el fin de semana tenga tan pocos días- suspiró ella, mirando hacia el horizonte- me quedaría aquí toda la vida-

-Es un lugar muy bonito- comenta Yasha, mirando a una familia jugar en la playa. El padre carga a su pequeño hijo en sus hombros y corren alrededor de la madre y una pequeña niña, que parece un poco asustada por las olas del mar. Él jamás tuvo algún recuerdo como aquel- se parece un poco adonde solía vivir cuando era un niño-

-¿En serio?- sabía que Kagome se mostraría curiosa ante ese comentario. Ella le miró, como esperando que le contara algo más.

-Sí, solía vivir con mi madre en un sitio que quedaba cerca del mar.

-Vaya- Kagome lanzó un suspiro, volteando su rostro otra vez hacia la playa.

-Era un pueblo muchísimo más pequeño que éste, y no tan bonito. A mamá siempre le gustó el mar, una vez llegó a decirme que cuando muriera, sus cenizas se iban a convertir en espuma de mar...- sin poder creérselo, un suspiro de nostalgia se le escapó de los labios. Sí, sin duda aquellos habían sido días muy felices. Es una lástima que ya se hayan terminado.

-¿Y tu papá?- preguntó Kagome en tono inocente. Yasha no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa. "Mi padre" pensó, un sinnúmero de sensaciones invadió todo su cuerpo. Trataba de no pensar en su padre demasiado a menudo, porque siempre se ponía bastante melancólico.

-Él no vivía con nosotros- suspiró, aparentando la mayor tranquilidad del mundo- Sesshômaru y yo somos medio hermanos. En realidad nunca supe quién era realmente mi padre hasta después de su muerte...-

-¿Nunca lo viste en persona?- preguntó Kagome, bastante curiosa. Yasha guardó silencio durante varios minutos, pudo sentir cómo la chica se contenía, algo avergonzada- perdón, supongo que este tema debe ser doloroso para ti, y yo sólo estoy haciendo preguntas sin sentido-

-No es doloroso- le cortó tajante- es sólo que...- se detuvo por unos instantes. Era difícil definir cómo se sentía en estos momentos-... es complicado...-

-Lo sé- Kagome entrelazó sus manos, sonriente- mejor ya no pienses en eso. Dejemos el pasado donde está y concentrémonos ahora en el presente ¿no te parece?-

Él no pudo estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras. Kagome no tiene idea cuánto representa para él que ella esté allí, simplemente haciéndole compañía. Con un rápido movimiento, une sus labios, robándole un beso. Sería feliz si pudiera evadir el resto de sus responsabilidades y quedarse con ella así por el resto de su vida.

Si Yasha no estuviera tan absorto dándole caricias a Kagome, quizás hubiera notado que varios metros atrás de ellos, una pequeña figura se esconde detrás de un poste de luz. La silueta se esconde tras las sombras, ocultándose sigilosamente como una figura felina. Se trata de un pequeño jovencito, no mayor de 15 años de edad. Sus ojos están fijos en la pareja, que se sonríe, se da mimos y se habla en murmullos. Al chico le resulta imposible escuchar lo que están hablando, sin embargo, sabe que lo importante es que no los pierda de vista por ningún motivo. De lo contrario, estará en graves problemas con el señor Naraku.

-----------

-Empezaremos a empacar maletas en unas horas. Estoy casi segura que volveremos a casa para antes del anochecer-

La tranquilidad en la voz de Midoriko calmó un poco sus nervios. Alzó la vista y observó la fotografía que tenía de sus tres hijos sobre su escritorio. Seguramente se habrían divertido muchísimo en la playa y tendrían bastantes historias que contarle esta noche, cuando volvieran a casa.

Para él también ha sido un largo fin de semana.

Se la ha pasado revisando todos los archivos que tienen algo relacionado con los Inu. Su estudio está lleno de papeles regados por todos lados, algunos de ellos que tienen fechas de unos diez años atrás. Tiene una carpeta enorme sobre su escritorio en donde están todos los archivos acerca de la muerte de su esposa.

Ha revisado esos viejos papeles por lo menos unas tres veces durante este fin de semana. Está seguro que si alguien le pidiera que los recitara de memoria, podría hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Lanzó un suspiro desolado. Durante horas y horas se la ha pasado revisando los archivos con la esperanza de encontrar una pequeña pista escondida, cualquier detalle que se le ha escapado durante tantos años. Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano; no hay nada nuevo para él en todos esos papeles. Él nunca ha alzado la bandera blanca. Rendirse nunca ha sido una opción, pero ahora está empezando a resignarse a nunca descubrir realmente al asesino de su esposa.

Justo en ese instante, el timbre de su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Observó el enorme desorden que estaba regado por su estudio. Los mares de papeles regados por el suelo y los libros en pilas por las esquinas. Se reincorporó, escuchando con atención el timbre del teléfono. Debía estar muy cerca de él, ya que se escuchaba con mucha intensidad.

Pero, al encontrar al fin el teléfono, éste dejó de sonar. Vaya si era un hombre con "suerte".

Por fortuna, a los pocos segundos después, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Se trataba de un teléfono público, al menos eso indicaban las cifras en la pantalla. ¿De quién podría tratarse?

-Higurashi- no acostumbraba a identificarse con su rango de "comandante" a menos que se tratara de una llamada de trabajo.

-Comandante Higurashi- se asombró muchísimo que aquella voz desconocida le llamara precisamente comandante. Ahora sí que estaba curioso por conocer la identidad de su interlocutor.

-Identifíquese- había algo en el tono de ese desconocido, que le hacía sentir inmensa desconfianza. Normalmente se comportaba algo hostil con los extraños, pero pocas veces sentía repulsión por alguien de forma tan directa.

-Probablemente usted no me recuerde, Comandante, pero yo sí que le recuerdo muy bien-

-He dicho que diga su nombre, ahora- ya no le agradaba el rumbo que tomaban las cosas. Este hombre parecía hablar con mucha familiaridad acerca de él ¿por qué? ¿Le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿De qué tanto hablaba?

-Es que, aunque le diga mi nombre, no sabrá quién soy. De modo que mejor le doy una pista...-

-No estoy para bromas señor, vaya al grano- espetó Myoga, molesto.

-Precisamente allá voy, Comandante- la voz del hombre emitió una risa que le hizo helar la sangre a Myoga por completo-... le conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Incluso, podría decirse que soy una parte crucial de su vida-

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Desde cuándo?- detestaba cuando la gente usaba ese tono tan enigmático. Se parecía al que usaban los delincuentes cuando intentaban regatear un rescate o disminuir su condena.

-Desde la muerte de su esposa, por lo menos- sentenció aquella voz maquiavélica.

----------------

-Ha sido un día maravilloso, sin embargo- Kagome miró su reloj de mano cuidadosamente- si no me apresuro se irán sin mí y no quisiera que luego Kouga tome esto para predisponer a mi padre contra ti-

-Que lo intente- Yasha chasqueó la lengua. "Ese lobo rabioso ya tendrá lo que merece" pensó enojado- jamás podrá contra mí-

Kagome emitió una risita divertida. Le encantaba el destello de celos que aparecía en el mirar de Yasha cuando mencionaba a Kouga, aunque fuera solo de pasada, como ahora. Con un rápido gesto, se prendió del brazo de Yasha, y ambos tomaron la vereda que conducía a casa de Kagome. Faltaba muy poco para el atardecer, las nubes empezaban a adquirir tonalidades rojizas y la vereda estaba bastante solitaria.

-Estoy ansiosa porque regresemos a la ciudad y conozcas a mi padre- sonrió Kagome ampliamente.

-¿Tu padre?- Yasha parecía bastante nervioso cuando ella tocó este tema. Kagome no pudo contener una risa burlona.

-¡No pensé que tuvieras miedo de él! ¡Ni quisiera le conoces!-

-¡No tengo miedo de nadie!- exclamó Yasha, sonrojado de la vergüenza- es sólo que... que... bueno... yo... es que...-

Kagome se quedó mirando fijamente a su "novio", hecho un manojo de nervios, murmurando frases incoherentes y sin mayor sentido; su risa entonces no pudo hacer más que acrecentarse.

-¡¿De quién crees que te estás burlando?!- preguntó Yasha, molesto por la fuerte risa de Kagome.

-Sólo quiero que lo conozcas porque es importante para mí. Además, ya yo conozco a tu hermano y a su esposa- a Yasha le pareció gracioso que Kagome pensara que Rin y Sesshômaru eran marido y mujer, sus nervios fueron descendiendo de nivel- que son "tu familia" y pues, a mí me gustaría que conocieras a mi padre.-

Yasha la contempló por unos instantes. Se veía realmente hermosa así, tan pensativa y reflexiva. Sabía muy bien que su padre era demasiado importante para ella. Era algo así como el hombre que jamás le fallaría. Se sentía realmente feliz que Kagome hubiera tenido esa figura paternal durante su infancia, porque él conocía perfectamente cómo se sentía vivir con la ausencia de un padre. Y no le deseaba a nadie esa sensación de vacío que nunca se recupera.

Curioso, hacía muchísimo que no pensaba en su padre. Y era la segunda vez que lo hacía el día de hoy. Si se lo hubiera comentado a Miroku, éste le habría dicho que se trataba de una "señal" o algo por el estilo. Pero Yasha siempre se burlaba de esas creencias que tenía su amigo. Él no cree en eso de las "señales del destino".

-¿Pasa algo?- escuchó la dulce voz de Kagome que le llamaba de vuelta a la realidad.

-No es nada- suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo. Escuchó muchas veces, de boca de Jakken y Rin, que su padre había sido un hombre excepcional. Con un poderío inigualable. Muchas veces quiso hablar de aquello con Sesshômaru, pero le resultó realmente imposible. Su hermano nunca hablaba de su padre, ni aunque le obligaran. Rin dice que Sesshômaru tenía sus buenas razones, pero a él le habría gustado conocerlas. Quizás así hubiera estado un poco más cerca de su hermano.

Con suavidad, inclinó el rostro de Kagome hacia el suyo, depositando un beso sobre su frente. La chica le sonrió con ternura, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Estaba seguro que podía encontrarse en la peor de las situaciones, pero si observaba la sonrisa de Kagome, tendría la certeza que todo estaría bien.

-Te prometo que al regresar, el día que quieras, me presentas a tu padre- sonrió Yasha. Aquella promesa fue suficiente para arrancar otra hermosa sonrisa de labios de Kagome.

-Eso, claro está, si es que regresan...-

Se paralizó de terror al escuchar esa voz inconfundible a sus espaldas.

"No, simplemente no puede ser" pensó, e instintivamente tomando a Kagome por la cintura, acercándola hacia él. No dejaría que él la tocara. Volteó su cuello y, tal como lo pensó, allí estaba él, mirándole con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tanta ha sido su felicidad durante las últimas horas que hasta ha olvidado cómo es que terminó en esta playa, junto a Kagome.

Por seguir a Musou.

-Tú...- observó a su alrededor. No había nadie por allí. Ninguno al cual pedir ayuda, ni un alma que pudiera llegar en su auxilio. ¿Dónde estaba el inútil de Kouga cuando realmente se le necesitaba?

Musou sonrió ampliamente, como si ya diera por sentada su victoria. Dio un par de pasos hacia la pareja. Observó a la joven que se escondía tras la espalda de Yasha. Era muy bonita, tenía que admitirlo; sin embargo, en sus ojos no había ese brillo que existía en las pupilas de su hermana Kikyô. Sin duda, en Kagome había pureza y en Kikyô, por su parte, había..

-Venganza- lanzó en un susurro, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kagome.

-¿Yasha? ¿Quién es este hombre?- preguntó Kagome, en tono asustadizo.

-No tengas tanto miedo, linda- sonrió Musou- que tengo órdenes concretas de no hacerte ningún daño. Al contrario...- recorrió a la chica de cuerpo entero-... creo que voy a tratarte muy bien...-

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima Musou!- exclamó Yasha, aferrando lo más que pudo a Kagome contra su cuerpo. Se sentía acorralado, justo como cuando ocurrió el secuestro de Rin. "No, no voy a dejar que la toquen, aunque me muera en el intento" se repetía una y otra vez, para darse fuerzas. Musou simplemente le miraba sonriente, como si supiera que hiciera lo que hiciera, Yasha llevaba las de perder.

-¿Yasha...?- Kagome tiró con fuerza la tela de su camiseta. No estaba muy segura de todo lo que ocurría, ni tampoco sabe quién es ese hombre, pero la mirada que tiene... no le inspira para nada confianza.

-¡Deja que ella se vaya! ¡Tu problema y asunto es conmigo!- le pidió, esperando que no sonara a súplica. No deseaba que Musou quisiera retener a Kagome, ni por un segundo más. Debía pensar en su seguridad antes que en la suya propia.

-¿Pero por qué tienes que ser siempre tan egocéntrico?- suspiró Musou, como con fastidio, llevándose una mano a la frente- ¿Quién te dijo que esto se trata sólo de ti?

-¡Explícate, imbécil!-

-Han sido órdenes del tonto de mi hermanito- Musou se encogió de hombros, volteándose hasta la playa-... según él, debemos poner sobre aviso al Comandante que hemos vuelto a la ciudad-

-¿Comandante?- Yasha arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué tenía que ver el comandante de la policía en todo esto?

-Oh... no...- Kagome parecía comprender muy bien las palabras de Musou, pero se encogió en el pecho de Yasha, como buscando protección. Estaba sudando bastante por la espalda, demostrándole que estaba muy nerviosa.

-No dejaré que nada te pase...- le susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-No te hagas el ingenuo, Yasha- Musou chasqueó la lengua, en un gesto de fastidio- ya terminemos con todo esto ¿les parece?-

-Mi padre jamás se va a dejar llevar por sentimentalismos. Está muy equivocado si piensa que va a inhabilitarlo si me amenaza. Él es todo un profesional- espetó Kagome, furiosa. Yasha se asustó un poco, nunca la había visto de aquella manera, estaba realmente enojada. Ni siquiera la noche en que se conocieron, cuando ella le tomó por un pervertido cualquiera.

-Eso ya lo vamos a ver. Es ahora cuando el Comandante Higurashi va a probar qué tanta es su capacidad, después de todo, tiene que salvar a una de las personas que más quiere en este mundo. Dará su mejor esfuerzo ¿no?-

"Comandante Higurashi..."

"Kagome Higurashi".

"¿Sabes Yasha? A veces puedes ser tan inocente, que podrías meterte en grandes líos en un futuro" llegó a decirle Rin en varias ocasiones. Y no podía tener mayor razón. Ha sido un completo estúpido. ¿Cómo no pudo relacionar ese maldito apellido antes? Su hermano se la pasa mencionando "si el Comandante Higurashi nos sigue la pista", "el Comandante Higurashi suspendió las investigaciones", "el Comandante Higurashi ofrecerá una conferencia de prensa"... ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Es un imbécil.

-¿Qué pasa, Yasha?- Musou no borraba esa sonrisa triunfante de sus labios, era como si lo tuviera todo controlado desde un principio.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, Kagome!- sin detenerse a pedirle la opinión a la chica, Yasha tomó a Kagome en brazos, dispuesto a salir como sea de allí para ponerla a salvo de Musou.

Cuando se volteó con la intención de escaparse de allí, comprendió que la huída sería mucho más complicada de lo planeado. Dos figuras se alzaban amenazantes, cortándoles el paso. Él ya las conocía perfectamente bien, eran los mismos rufianes que participaron en el secuestro de Rin.

Y allí estaba nuevamente Yasha, acorralado, entre Musou y esos dos sujetos; y con una chica a la cual debe proteger a toda costa.

-Dime que la escena te parece familiar- comentó Musou, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

-¿Yasha?- Kagome estaba bastante asustada. Y no era para menos, la situación no les sonreía.

Yasha se volteó nuevamente hacia los dos tipos que le cortaban el paso. La única forma de salir de allí sin enfrentarse a Musou y exponer a Kagome, era pasando por encima de ambos.

-Sostente fuerte, Kagome- le avisó a la asustada chica, mientras calculaba mentalmente la maniobra que habría de realizar para esquivarlos. Una vez todo estuvo planeado, retrocedió unos cinco pasos y empezó a correr con rapidez, como si aquellos dos sujetos fueran una enorme pared con la que iría a chocar sin remedio- ¡Vamos a irnos de aquí!-

-Tonto- dejó escapar Musou, mientras observaba a Yasha dar un salto espectacular, con tanta agilidad que ni siquiera se notaba que llevaba a Kagome consigo- caerás...-

----------

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí, Sesshômaru?- preguntó Sango, por enésima vez.

Sesshômaru le lanzó tal mirada a la chica, que ésta enseguida enmudeció. Sesshômaru chasqueó la lengua y miró a su alrededor, antes de dar la orden de bajarse del auto.

Había un característico olor a pescado en todo el sitio, lo cual era normal si se tenía en cuenta que era el sitio donde muchos de los pescadores de la región desembarcaban su pesca del día. Era un pequeño puerto improvisado que habían construido los pescadores locales para comunicarse con los demás pueblos pesqueros de la región.

Sesshômaru fijó la vista en una de las tantas bodegas que allí se alzaban. Todas eran hechas de madera, aparentaban tener por lo menos unos diez años de construcción y todas tenían una enorme puerta en la parte frontal. Sin embargo, la que llamó la atención de Sesshômaru se distinguía de todas las demás por algo en particular: una enorme araña pintada en la puerta.

Es cierto que cualquier tipo, en una buena tarde de ocio, pudo tomarse el trabajo de pintar la silueta del insecto. Pero, luego de la llamada que recibieron hace unas horas, aquella pintura en la puerta tiene un significado muy distinto para Sesshômaru, Miroku y Sango.

_-Ya es hora que vaya buscando al estúpido de mi medio hermano- espetó Sesshômaru mientras se arreglaba la camisa. Pudo sentir la preocupada mirada de Rin sobre él._

_-No te preocupes tanto- dijo, como restándole importancia- ya verás que está sano y salvo. Mala hierba nunca muere-_

_-Me preocupa Naraku- suspiró Rin, mordiéndose el labio inferior- ¿no crees que nos esté siguiendo los pasos? ¿Y si se aparece en un momento como éste?-_

_-Que se aparezca- sentenció Sesshômaru, con voz inexpresiva. Él no tenía miedo de Naraku, ya lo había enfrentado una vez._

_Había planeado buscar a Yasha solo, ni siquiera en compañía de Rin; pero al abrir la puerta y ver aparecer las siluetas de Miroku y Sango supo que no la tendría fácil. Recordó que la chica estaba allí con el único propósito de ver a su hermano y, conociéndola, sabía que insistiría hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_-Sesshômaru, quiero decirte que...- pero el característico timbre de un teléfono móvil no la dejó continuar. Sesshômaru ya estaba agradeciendo internamente lo oportuna de la llamada cuando alcanzó a escuchar la voz desde el otro lado de la línea._

_-Sesshômaru, gusto en hablarte-_

_-¡Musou!- cuando pronunció aquel hombre, alcanzó a escuchar un grito de susto a sus espaldas, se trataba de Rin. También pudo sentir la tensión en las miradas de Miroku y Sango._

_-No, no te enojes desde ahora. Te aseguro que tengo algo que te puede interesar-_

_Sesshômaru guardó silencio, porque dentro de sí estaba pensando algo demasiado absurdo... como para que pudiera ser verdad. No, sus presentimientos no podían ser acertados._

_-Más bien, "alguien" que te puede interesar...-_

_¿O tal vez sí?_

_-¿Dónde lo tienes, Musou?- preguntó sin mayores preámbulos, sabiendo que su hermano menor estaba en poder de Musou y, en consecuencia, de Naraku._

_-Veo que sí tienes dotes de clarividente, después de todo- comentó Musou en tono burlón- ahora anota bien la dirección, y puedes venir con todo tu ejército, si quieres, igual no creo que salgas con vida...-_

Y estaba allí, frente al símbolo de la araña pintado en la puerta de aquella horrible y vieja bodega. "No hay duda que estos sitios asquerosos son los favoritos de Naraku. Ha de ser su ambiente natural" pensó, mientras se acercaba con cuidado.

Le tomó bastante trabajo convencer a Rin que se quedara en el motel. La chica le dio bastante pelea; pero ni a Miroku ni mucho menos a Sango los pudo convencer. Sango estaba segura que Kohaku se encontraba con aquellos tipos, y nadie podía impedirle ir por su hermano. Y Miroku... bueno, él iría allí donde Sango fuera.

La primera vez que tuvo miedo verdadero, fue cuando supo que su padre había muerto y que toda la responsabilidad de la organización caía sobre él. Y ahora, tiene miedo de abrir aquella puerta y encontrarse con una situación que no pueda manejar.

"Pero quien no arriesga, no gana"; siguiendo el consejo de Rin, derribó la vieja puerta de madera con una certera patada en el centro.

Esperaba encontrarse con un sitio oscuro y frío, lleno de telarañas y basura regados por el suelo. En fin, un escenario parecido al que encontró cuando rescató a Rin. Sin embargo, este sitio estaba bien iluminado. La bodega tenía dos pisos, Sesshômaru distinguió unas escaleras de madera. Musou estaba sentado al pie de ellas, con una botella de cerveza en una mano. Al ver a los recién llegados, les saludó y sonrió como si hubieran llegado al portón de su casa a hacerle una visita de cortesía.

-No pensaba encontrarlos tan pronto- les comentó tranquilamente, sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Dónde tienes a Kohaku?- exclamó Sango enseguida, sin poder contener su desesperación. Musou amplió su sonrisa, era como si todo esto fuera una comedia para él.

-Entonces sí es cierto que el pequeño es hermano tuyo- dijo Musou con suavidad- no te preocupes, él está en muy buenas manos-

-¡No voy a permitir que le metan ideas en la cabeza a Kohaku!- de no ser porque Miroku la tomó por los hombros, Sango se habría abalanzado sobre Musou, quien no ha dejado de sonreír desde que los recibió.

-Él vino a nosotros- Musou le hizo un guiño a Sango- y nos ha demostrado ser todo un profesional a la hora de realizar sus trabajos...-

-¿Trabajos?- el rostro de Sango palideció, seguramente imaginando a su pequeño hermano Kohaku cometiendo cualquier tipo de atrocidades en compañía de Musou o Naraku.

Musou la miró fijamente, por unos instantes parecía compadecerse de la actitud tan acongojada de la muchacha. Dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero...

-Pero ese no es el tema por el cual les llamé- dijo, con la misma tranquilidad de antes- ésta es la única escalera que lleva al segundo nivel. Y tu hermanito se encuentra allí, de modo que- Musou sacó de sus ropas un brillante puñal, y empezó a jugar con él pasándoselo entre los dedos-... tienen que pasar por sobre mí primero-

-¡Claro que salvaremos a nuestro camarada!- exclamó Miroku, mirando a Musou desafiante, sin soltar a Sango por temor a la reacción de la joven- ¡No nos iremos de aquí sin él!-

-Hazte a un lado, Musou...- pronunció Sesshômaru, con voz tajante y fría.

Miroku creyó equivocarse al identificar el característico chasquido de una pistola. Pero la pistola en la mano derecha de Sesshômaru confirmaba su idea. A pesar de llevar tantos años trabajando para él, no recuerda haber visto a Sesshômaru tomar una pistola para amenazar a nadie. Siempre llevaba una consigo cuando iba a cerrar tratos con los clientes, pero se trataba de una "simple precaución". Nunca antes vio a Sesshômaru tan determinado a jalar del gatillo.

-Ahorra tus palabras, Sesshômaru, que no es con Musou con quien te enfrentarás esta noche...-

Esa voz...

_"Pero si es el pequeño Sesshômaru. ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan penetrante? ¿Acaso tienes planeado acabar conmigo?"._

-Naraku...- gruñó Sesshômaru, mirando varios escalones arriba de Musou. Una silueta surgió de entre las sombras. Un hombre cubierto con pieles miraba fijamente a Sesshômaru. Sus cabellos eran oscuros y largos, les tenía recogidos en una coleta algo descuidada. Tenía una mirada desafiante y sonriente; sus facciones eran finas y detalladas... su parecido físico con Musou era innegable.

-Los hermanitos siempre aguan las fiestas- pareció murmurar Musou, mientras se ponía en pie, para darle paso a Naraku.

-Ese... ¿ese hombre es quien tiene a Kohaku?- alcanzó a preguntar Sango, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Naraku.

En verdad, no tenía el aspecto que Miroku o Sango hubieran imaginado. Ellos habían imaginado una persona totalmente diferente. Así, con ese porte señorial que tenía, pasaría más bien por un refinado y culto hombre de negocios que un despiadado asesino. ¿Aquel era el hombre que había matado al padre de su compañero Yasha? No se le veía nada que fuera extraordinario.

-Ya sabía yo que la dulce Sango vendría a rescatar a su hermanito- dijo Naraku sonriente, mientras Musou emitía un bostezo aburrido.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Me he tomado la libertad de averiguar todo sobre ustedes- les soltó Naraku, leyendo sus miradas de asombro-... sé muy bien con quiénes estoy tratando. Sango, Miroku...- Naraku miró a su alrededor, como buscando algo- ¿dónde dejaste a Rin, Sesshômaru? No te habrás atrevido a dejarla sola-

-...-

-Claro, que no soy infalible, mi buen Sesshômaru. Y hubo algo que no averigüé, algo que mantuviste bien oculto durante unos ¿diez años? Jamás me enteré que tu padre tuvo un bastardo por allí- Naraku utilizaba un tono burlón, como si disfrutara restregarle aquello en cara a Sesshômaru-... y pensar que me había llamado la atención. Incluso pensé que, cuando te acabara, le pediría que se uniera a mí. Lástima que lleva tu sangre, algún defecto debía de tener... tendrá el mismo destino que tú-

-Deja de estar graznando como una urraca, Naraku- le cortó Sesshômaru, mirándole directamente a los ojos- y ven aquí para que te cierre esa gran boca tuya...-

-¡Sesshômaru! ¡Deja que...!-

-¡No interrumpas en esto, Sango!- Sesshômaru ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla- permití que vinieras hasta aquí, pero Naraku es mi presa-

-Además, yo no voy a dejar que estén de observadores- Musou se encogió de hombros- porque me aburriría muchísimo-

Instintivamente, Miroku cubrió a Sango con su cuerpo. Musou soltó una risa divertida, mientras seguía pasando el puñal sobre sus dedos de manera amenazante.

-Sería tan fácil desarmarte, Sesshômaru, y volarte esos sesos con la misma arma que ahora llevas en las manos. Sería un final digno de alguna tragedia clásica. Sin embargo, démosle un final a lo Shakespeare- Naraku chasqueó sus dedos de la mano izquierda.

Entonces, del mismo rincón de donde surgió Naraku, apareció una mujer. A Sesshômaru le tomó algunos segundos reconocerla. Se trataba de la misma que apareció aquel día en su casa, diciendo que ella sabía dónde se encontraba Rin. En este instante, no puede recordar su nombre. La mujer desciende con calma las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada severa de Naraku. Le extiende a él una caja rectangular que llevaba en sus manos.

-...morirás de la misma manera que maté a tu padre...- sentenció Naraku, desvelando el contenido de la caja, dos relucientes espadas-... las he estado guardando para este momento...- le lanzó una espada a Sesshômaru, quien alzó su mano derecha para recibirla. Había guardado su pistola en el cinturón que llevaba-... ¿no se te hace conocida esta escena?-

-Ya cállate, Naraku, y derrótame- Sesshômaru esbozó una sonrisa de confianza-... si es que puedes...-

-No te preocupes, por mí, Kagura- Musou le hizo un gesto despreocupado a la joven- yo puedo con ambos solo-

-Como quieras- suspiró ella, fastidiada, sentándose en el último escalón y cruzando las piernas; admirando la escena. Interiormente, deseaba que ese joven llamado Sesshômaru derrotara a Naraku. "Sería mi libertad..." pensó, esperanzada.

-Tu padre fue un gran compañero...- empezó Naraku mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sesshômaru, quien bloqueó el filo de la espada de Naraku con la empuñadura de la suya-... hubiéramos logrado tantas cosas juntos. Pero, como te dije...- todos los golpes que intentaba asestar en su oponente eran ágilmente esquivados-... todos cometemos errores...-

-Que te calles, Naraku. No me interesa oír...- Sesshômaru intentaba por todos medios alcanzar el brazo de Naraku, pero odiaba reconocer que éste también sabía defenderse magníficamente.

-...el único error de tu padre...- Naraku dio un salto, esperando que del impulso Sesshômaru tropezara y cayera, pero éste no le dio tregua y soportó su empuje; logrando que cediera y retrocediera unos cuantos pasos-... fue pensar que era superior a mí...-

-No tenía que pensarlo- aseguró Sesshômaru-... simplemente lo era...-

-Juré acabar con él y toda su maldita estirpe- Naraku cortó tres veces el aire con la espada, y luego apuntó su punta hacia Sesshômaru-... y esta noche, comenzaré contigo...-

Naraku empezó a aproximarse hacia Sesshômaru, quien le esperaba de frente, sin moverse si quiera. Kagura se quedó completamente helada ante tal escena ¿en qué estaba pensando ese tal Sesshômaru? Ni siquiera estaba adoptando una postura defensiva. ¿Es que quería morir?

Pero justo en ese instante, se escuchó un estruendo en la parte superior de la bodega. Tanto Naraku como Musou, quien había empezado una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Miroku, detuvieron su ataque. Kagura se reincorporó, algo sorprendida. ¿De qué podría tratarse? ¿Acaso aquellos jóvenes habían...?

-¡Musou!- una silueta pasó como una ráfaga junto a Kagura, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse observando cómo descendía las escaleras, hasta quedar en la planta baja. Era aquel chico, el hermano menor de Sesshômaru, a quien habían secuestrado horas antes. Por la rapidez en que descendió no lo había podido notar, pero ahora puede darse cuenta que en sus brazos está, inconsciente, una de las hijas del comandante Higurashi.

-¡Aquí estás, maldito!- exclamó Yasha a todo pulmón, señalando a Musou con la mirada, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas cargando el cuerpo de Kagome- ¿Es que creías que esos dos mastodontes iban a detenerme? ¡Estás enfermo!-

-Arrogante y hablador...- susurró Naraku, sonriéndole a su oponente-... hijos de su padre tenían que ser...-

-Eres más persistente de lo que yo creía, Yasha- suspiró Musou, sonriente. Era casi como si no se sorprendiera de la hazaña del muchacho-... no pensaba que te fueras a librar tan pronto de ellos...-

-¿Qué dices?- espetó Yasha confuso ante aquellas palabras.

-O tal vez, mi hermano demoró más tiempo en dejar a Sesshômaru fuera de combate, pensé que no querías encargarte de los dos a la vez- Musou chasqueó la lengua, mirando de reojo a Naraku.

Y sólo entonces, Yasha notó la presencia de ese sujeto desconocido. Le miró con curiosidad por varios segundos, sin descuidar el cuerpo de Kagome en sus brazos. Nunca en su vida había visto a ese tipo. Sin embargo, tenía un presentimiento acerca de su identidad. Estaba casi seguro que no podía tratarse de nadie más que el tal "Naraku".

-¿Tú eres Naraku?- frunció el ceño, para luego mirar burlonamente a Sesshômaru- ¡Creí haber escuchado que era te encargarías! ¡Pero veo que te está costando algo de trabajo!-

-Niño insolente- Sesshômaru miró fijamente a su hermano, rojo de la rabia y por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Naraku con malicia- ¡Éste es quien más se parece al padre!-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Yasha miró confuso a Naraku. Hablaba con tanta familiaridad de su padre, como si le conociera de hace mucho tiempo- ¿Qué tanto sabes de mi padre?-

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Naraku y un brillo de victoria se asomó en sus ojos.

Y, por tercera vez en su vida, el terror se apoderó de Sesshômaru. Dos veces en una misma noche, parece increíble.

-Si soy un viejo amigo de tu padre ¿tu hermano no te lo ha contado?- Yasha se volteó hacia su hermano, quien permanecía inmóvil y con la mirada fija en Naraku-... ya sabía que eras muy poco comunicativo, Sesshômaru, pero esto es el colmo-

-Guarda silencio... ¡Rata asquerosa!- se colocó otra vez en posición de combate, pero Naraku no parecía tener intenciones de continuar luchando.

-Hace ya muchos años, tu padre y yo éramos compañeros de trabajo- Naraku no le quitaba la vista de encima a Yasha, quien lo miraba curioso de su relato- éramos un dúo excepcional. Pero como nada es para siempre, un día tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones y pues, tomamos caminos separados...-

Yasha estaba inmóvil, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Naraku. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba diciendo la verdad? Nuevamente intentó buscar la mirada de Sesshômaru, pero éste seguía mirando a Naraku.

-Sin embargo, la terquedad de su padre era admirable- sonrió Naraku, mirando a Yasha casi con compasión-... e intentó detener mi nueva vida. Al principio sólo eran palabras, consejos en oídos sordos, pero luego empezó a actuar. Y yo sabía, que la única persona capaz de frenarme era tu padre. Y claro, me adelanté... dejándolo fuera de combate-

Naraku pronunció la última oración de manera tan tajante, que Yasha sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Por qué lo había dicho así? ¿Acaso...?

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?- pocas veces tenía tanto temor a una simple respuesta.

-Con orgullo te diré, que yo tomé la vida de tu padre- confesó Naraku, tronando sus nudillos.

_"Oh, pequeño, lamento decírtelo, pero hace poco tu padre murió..."_

Rin le dijo aquella frase, cuando recién había llegado a las puertas de la organización, llevando consigo como único equipaje una pequeña maleta donde guardaba sus pocas pertenencias y una carta dirigida a su padre, escrita por su madre unos días antes de su muerte.

Fue lo único que se le permitió saber. Ante la aterradora realidad de saberse huérfano, con sólo un hermano al que ni siquiera conocía en ese momento, Yasha no preguntó mucho acerca de la muerte de su padre. Y cuando, meses más tarde, intentó tocar el tema con su hermano, éste siempre respondió con evasivas. Pero siempre pensó que su padre había muerto porque algún plan de robo les había fallado o, quizás, a manos de la policía. Nunca pasó por su mente la tan posible idea que hubiera muerto... asesinado.

La idea de tener frente a sí al asesino de su padre, le llenó de una ira incontenible. Dejó que sobre Naraku cayeran toda la angustia de su infancia, y las frustraciones de su temprana adolescencia, cuando se preguntaba una y mil veces "¿Por qué papá no está con nosotros?"; todo el dolor que sintió cuando escuchó de labios de Rin, que su padre había muerto.

-Eres un... un...- Yasha apretó los dientes y cerró su puño izquierdo con fuerza-... un... ¡Maldito!- hizo ademán de acercarse a Naraku, pero se detuvo cuando la risa de éste resonó por todo el sitio.

-¿Y piensas atacarme con la chica a cuestas?- entonces, Yasha recordó que su brazo derecho sostenía el cuerpo de Kagome, aún desmayada-... eres más impulsivo que el inútil de tu padre-

-¡No vuelvas a expresarte así de mi padre!-

-¡Naraku!- Sesshômaru empuñó la espada hacia Naraku, mirándole amenazante- olvídate del chico... esta pelea es exclusivamente entre tú y yo...-

-¿Qué has dicho, Sesshômaru?- exclamó Yasha, incrédulo ante tales palabras. ¿Es que acaso él no contaba?

-Me encantaría seguir, Sesshômaru, bien sabes que así es. Sin embargo... supongo que cuando llegue la policía no vas a querer estar por los alrededores-

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-

-Vendrán a llevarse a la chica- en ese momento, la mayoría de los presentes se fijaron en Kagome, quien parecía dormir plácidamente en brazos de Yasha- ¿es que no la has reconocido?...- como Sesshômaru no daba señales de saber la identidad de la chica, Naraku prosiguió-... su nombre es Kagome Higurashi...-

-¿Acaso ella es...?-

-Es hija del comandante de la policía- susurró Miroku, mientras él y Sango intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. ¡Era imposible que Yasha viniera a fijarse justamente en esa chica! Miroku descendió la mirada, sonriendo con cierta amargura- de todas las chicas del Japón, tenías que fijarte precisamente en ésta...-

-Y como sabrás, hice una llamada de advertencia a su padre. Seguramente habrá movilizado a todo el personal- sonrió Naraku, levantando su mano derecha, chasqueando los dedos- ¡Kohaku! ¡Kanna!-

De entre las sombras, aparecieron una joven de larga cabellera blanca, y un pequeño al cual Sango reconoció al instante.

-¡Kohaku!- estaba dispuesta a correr hacia su hermano, pero los brazos de Miroku nuevamente la detuvieron.

-Lástima que la reunión familiar les dure tan poco- suspiró Naraku, mientras le hacía un gesto a Musou y Kagura para que se acercaran- como conocen este tipo de negocio, saben que debo desaparecer sin rastro alguno, y mis estimados Kohaku y Kanna ya me han ayudado-

-¿De qué tanto hablas?- exclamó Yasha, aguatando las ganas que tenía de echársele encima al asesino de su padre.

-¡Cuidado!- Miroku señaló el humo que salía de dos de las vigas del techo. Era evidente que, para cuando llegara la policía, todo el lugar estaría hecho polvo y cenizas. Sí, Naraku lo ha planeado todo con lujo de detalles. Sesshômaru se maldice interiormente, no sabe cómo pudo olvidarse lo perfeccionista que es Naraku para estas cosas. Era obvio que había un truco en todo esto: secuestrar a la chica Higurashi, secuestrar a su hermano, citarlos precisamente en ese lugar, notificar al comandante... es obvio que todo estaba calculado desde un principio.

-¡Eres un...!- pero el insulto de Sesshômaru no alcanzó a Naraku, quien aprovechó oportunamente la confusión para salir de la bodega.

-¡Kohaku!- Sango iba a lanzarse tras su hermano, pero Miroku la detuvo justo antes que una enorme viga en llamas le cayera encima. La madera ardía con tal rapidez, es casi seguro que le han rociado algún químico.

-¡Cobarde!- exclamó Sesshômaru. Analizó la situación por unos minutos: por más que quisiera, era más importante salvar su vida que ir tras Naraku. Además, detesta admitir que no es bueno dejar a Rin sola cuando Naraku anda merodeando por el lugar. "Quien dijo que el amor era la perdición del hombre, tenía mucha razón".

-¡Sesshômaru!- los gritos de su hermano le recordaron que, mal que mal, era quien estaba a cargo de todo.

-¡Desde aquí no se distingue ninguna salida!- exclamó Sango, aferrada al brazo de Miroku.

-¡Por aquí tampoco!- dijo Yasha, aún cargando a Kagome.

-Tontos...- murmuró Sesshômaru, mientras miraba la espada que le había dado Naraku para que se batieran a duelo. Irónicamente, aquella espada iba a ser quien les salvara la vida- ¡Abriremos nuestra propia salida!-

La madera estaba tan vieja, que no opuso resistencia al filo de la espada. Sesshômaru abrió un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran pasar. Incluso su hermano Yasha, que llevaba "cargamento" consigo. Salieron con toda la rapidez que se lo permitieron las llamas. Quien más humo inhaló fue Sango, ya que al salir del viejo edificio se recostó en el suelo, tosiendo con gravedad. Miroku enseguida acudió en su ayuda, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas. Con suavidad acariciaba los cabellos de la joven, la tos fue cesando poco a poco, confundiéndosele con los sollozos que terminaron por convertirse en un llanto amargo. Nadie se reparó a pensarlo, era obvio que lloraba por su hermano. "Kohaku..." se escapó un par de veces de labios de Sango, quien era consolada dulcemente por Miroku.

-Estuvimos cerca...- comentó Miroku mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-El maldito de Naraku escapó...- gruño Sesshômaru, cerrando los puños con fuerza-... la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte...-

-Hermano...-

"Oh, aquí vamos..."

Hace bastantes años que Sesshômaru lleva retrasando esta conversación. "Llegará el día en que no vas a poder posponerla más" profetizaba Rin cada vez que tocaban el tema. Pues bien, parece que finalmente ha llegado el momento.

-Ese hombre... ese hombre...-

-Todo cuanto ha dicho es cierto- Yasha intentó mirar a su hermano a los ojos, pero la mirada de Sesshômaru estaba perdida en algún punto del estrellado firmamento.

Yasha pensaba cómo seguir aquel tema tan escabroso, cuando el pitido de un auto interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se volteó hacia donde provenía el sonido, y allí estaba Rin en el auto deportivo de su hermano.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?- Sesshômaru estaba tanto o más sorprendido que él de verla allí- ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el hotel!-

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensaste que me ibas a retener allí?- exclamó ella, se veía bastante enojada. Descendió del vehículo, aproximándose con rapidez hacia Sesshômaru, se detuvo a pocos metros de él y le fulminó con la mirada. Yasha pensaba que en cualquier momento ella le iba a golpear o dar una bofetada, pero en lugar de ello, Rin abrió sus brazos y se lanzó hacia Sesshômaru.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo!- sollozó en su pecho. Sesshômaru simplemente suspiró con un dejo de fastidio y, con cierta torpeza, también la envolvió con sus brazos.

-Mujer tonta...-

-¿Los demás están bien?- Rin se secó algunas lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos y se volteó hacia el resto. Miroku emitió una de sus "seductoras" sonrisas y Sango arqueó sus labios levemente.

Con suavidad, Rin se acercó hasta Yasha, rodeando el rostro de éste con sus manos. Ella le sonrió de manera maternal, y con dulzura le besó en la mejilla. "Temía tanto por ti, pequeño..." le susurró al oído, antes de despegar sus rostros. Entonces, Rin notó lo que Yasha llevaba en sus brazos.

-Oh... ¿ella es la chica de aquella vez...?- emitió una sonrisa pícara- ¿es tu novia, no es así?-

-Pues...-

-Te vas a ir olvidando de esa chiquilla- Sesshômaru le cortó cualquier posible respuesta.

-Pero Sesshômaru, no hay nada de malo que Yasha...-

-Esa chiquilla es la hija del Comandante Higurashi- Rin enmudeció ante tal revelación. Miró a Yasha, quien no desmintió las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Deja de pretender que me das órdenes, y mejor me cuentas todo acerca de quien asesinó a nuestro padre.- respondió Yasha ante la "orden" de su hermano.

Rin abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida ante aquellas palabras. Se volteó casi al instante hacia Sesshômaru, quien le anunció con su voz fría de siempre.

-Ya lo sabe-

Empezaron a escucharse a lo lejos el sonido de unas sirenas. Miroku ayudó a Sango a ponerse en pie, mientras que Rin instintivamente le daba las llaves del auto a Sesshômaru, quien empezó a encaminarse al vehículo. Al mirar hacia atrás y ver que su hermano ni siquiera se ha movido de su sitio, chasqueó la lengua con enfado.

-¡Deja a esa chica allí y muévete! ¡No pienso salvar tu pellejo por segunda vez en esta noche!-

-¿Cómo crees que voy a abandonarla a su suerte? ¡Jamás lo haré!- exclamó Yasha con firmeza, sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡Insolente! ¡No voy a permitir que por tu altanería pongas el peligro a la organización!- Sesshômaru abrió la parte trasera del auto- ¡Sube, ahora!-

-¡No pienso obedecerte! ¡No pienso hacerlo!-

-¡Deja de hacerte el terco y sube al auto! ¡No jueges conmigo InuYasha! ¡Sube AHORA- a cada palabra, el tono de voz de Sesshômaru se hacía cada vez más amenazante.

-Kagome sabe que nos secuestraron a los dos... ¿Qué cara pondrá cuando vea que no estoy? ¿Qué clase de explicación daré? Desaparecerme sería más sospechoso que esperar a que lleguen por ella...-

-Es un muy buen punto ¿sabes?- Miroku quiso tragarse sus palabras cuando sintió la fría mirada de Sesshômaru clavarse en él-... ignora lo dicho...-

Sesshômaru iba a gritar algo más, pero se le atravesó la mirada de Rin en el camino. Ella le miraba suplicante y entonces, su rabia fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Tal vez, sólo "tal vez", el mocoso de su hermano tuviera razón. Si él se quedaba allí, la chica no empezaría a preguntarse "dónde está Yasha" ni nada por el estilo. Quién sabe qué excusa diría su hermano pero, por una vez, debía confiar en su propio criterio.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero si no estás de vuelta en una hora... estarás en graves problemas InuYasha!-

-¡Mira cómo tiemblo, Sesshômaru! ¡Y más vale que cuando vaya tengas las respuestas que quiero!- exclamó Yasha a todo pulmón, cuando el auto de su hermano arrancó a toda velocidad, perdiéndose por la carretera.

Observó entonces a Kagome. Su dulce rostro estaba manchado con tierra y sus ropas estaban llenas de cenizas, que se le pegaron cuando la sacaba del sitio en llamas. Aquellos tipos le habían aplicado un sedante muy fuerte, es por eso que aún dormía tranquilamente y no se ha enterado de nada de lo ocurrido. Por una parte, fue mejor que así fuera, se ahorró bastantes explicaciones.

Miró nuevamente el edificio, las llamas se alzaban con violencia sobre el techo. Se preguntó si esos dos tipos, a los cuales había dejado sin sentido cuando escapó del segundo piso con Kagome, habían podido escapar a tiempo. Luego, recordó a Naraku y su "huida maestra". Sí, seguramente aquellos tipos habían podido escapar.

Yasha se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio un auto común y corriente, con una sola sirena instalada en la parte superior, encaminarse hacia el sitio. "Kouga" pensó y toda duda quedó disipada. Aquel tipo también era policía y era obvio que se cercioraría él mismo en persona que Kagome fuera rescatada sana y salva. Pero ¿acaso había pensado venir él solo a enfrentar un secuestro? ¡Hay que ser realmente estúpido...! O... estar realmente enamorado.

-¡Kagome!- Kouga descendió del vehículo y bajó el arma en cuanto lo reconoció- ¡¿Pero qué le has hecho, animal?!-

-¿Por quién me tomas?- Yasha sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia. ¡Cómo puede pensar Kouga que él es capaz de hacerle algo a Kagome! ¡Hay que estar demente!

-Recibí una llamada que Kagome había sido secuestrada. Me dieron las indicaciones, y cuando llego, encuentro la casa en llamas y Kagome desmayada en tus brazos... ¡Dime qué pensarías tú!-

Yasha se sonrosó ante las palabras de Kouga. Sí, él de haber estado en su lugar, seguramente también hubiera pensado algo similar, o quizás peor. Bajó la mirada hacia Kagome, con suavidad le quitó los mechones que le caían en el rostro.

-Tres tipos nos rodearon. Empezaron a hablar sobre el padre de Kagome- suspiró InuYasha- intenté burlarlos, pero me fue imposible, ya que tenía que protegerla y no pude defenderme de ellos. Nos trajeron hasta este lugar, a ella lograron sedarla... yo no me dejé- se encogió de hombros-... la casa empezó a arder sin ningún motivo. Aquellos sujetos se escaparon y yo pude salvarla...-

Kouga se le quedó mirando por varios minutos. En su interior, Yasha estaba rogando porque el joven inspector le creyera. "Si no se cree mi historia, estoy frito" pensó desesperado, mientras intentaba mirar a Kagome, temiendo que Kouga pudiera descubrir sus nervios.

-Mira, no sé por qué hay algo en tu historia no me convence del todo- Yasha sintió una punzada en el estómago. "Idiota..." pensó, sintiendo cómo sus manos sudaban a cántaros- sin embargo, lograste poner a Kagome a salvo, y eso es lo que importa-

Yasha alzó la mirada y vio sincero agradecimiento en el rostro de Kouga. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Cuida mucho de ella- pidió Yasha, mientras con cuidado depositaba a Kagome en los brazos de Kouga- por favor...-

-No tienes que pedirme eso- Kouga recibió a Kagome con alivio en sus brazos. La miró fijamente por varios segundos, en los cuales Yasha sintió otra punzada en el estómago. No estaba muy convencido de dejar a "su" Kagome en manos de ese lobo rabioso, pero tenía un asunto que tratar con Sesshômaru.

-Tengo que irme. Mi autobús parte pronto, y no tengo dinero para comprar otro boleto- se excusó, mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos- si me entero que algo le ha pasado a Kagome...-

-¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuarlo, animal!- gritó Kouga, sonrojado ante las palabras de Yasha- ¡Por supuesto que la cuidaré!-

Kouga lo miró una vez más. Las ropas de Yasha estaban sucias, mucho más que las de Kagome, incluso tenía rasgado buena parte del pantalón. Su rostro estaba lleno de hollín, al igual que sus cabellos. Por unos segundos, se vio a él mismo reflejado en Yasha. Él habría hecho lo mismo, y más, por salvar a Kagome. No sabe por qué, pero aquella empatía causó conmoción en su ser.

-Si quieres puedo dejarte en la estación de buses- se ofreció.

Yasha supo que había sinceridad en sus palabras. Kouga tenía un buen corazón, después de todo. Algo testarudo pero buen corazón al fin. No habría sido mala idea aceptar la propuesta de Kouga, y llegar a la estación en un auto con ventilación, y ahorrarse la larga caminata.

Sin embargo, hay un asunto que tiene diez años esperándole...

-Lo siento. Pero primero tengo un asunto familiar que arreglar...-

**Continuará...**

**NdA: Antes que nada, un millón de disculpas por el enorme retraso. Pero estoy en mi último año de escuela y, como comprenderán, debo de estudiar mucho si quiero graduarme con honores. **

**Ha sido un capítulo bastante largo, uno de los más largos que he escrito hasta ahora para este fanfic, creo que por lo menos les compensé en algo la espera. Sin Rastro cumplirá un año de su publicación dentro de poquito, y les tengo preparado un mini-proyecto del que ya les iré hablando más adelante. **

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**Es el cumpleaños de Yasha. Vendrán muchas sorpresas en este capítulo, sólo les diré que Sesshômaru le tiene preparado a su hermano un buen regalo para sus 18 años. **

**Ahora mismo sólo tengo el bosquejo de este capítulo, y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome. Dependiendo de lo ocupada que esté o como me organicé, puede llevarme semanas o un mes. De nuevo, pido paciencia... mi vida personal es un torbellino últimamente. **

**Ya saben mi correo, por si desean contactarme. Saludos y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	18. El Regalo

**Sin Rastro.**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Capítulo 18: "El Regalo".**

_-Te digo que sí... ¡Y ya deja de estar haciendo tantas preguntas- exclamó Sesshômaru, exasperado, dándole la espalda a su hermano menor. _

_¡Hago todas las preguntas que quiera- soltó Yasha, enojado, apretando sus dientes con fuerza. Estaba cansado que le tuvieran secretos, y más si de su padre se trataba. ?Quién se ha creído Sesshômaru!_

_-Yasha...- en esta ocasión, ni siquiera la dulce voz de Rin logró calmar su ira. Ella le miraba preocupada, como pidiéndole que se contuviera un poco. _

_¡Contéstame Sesshômaru¿Cuándo pensabas decirme-_

_-...-_

_Sesshômaru permaneció de espaldas, sin moverse, durante varios minutos. Yasha chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, y tomó a Sesshômaru por la manga de la camisa, para obligarlo a voltearse. La única respuesta que obtuvo Yasha fue un certero puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo tambalearse e hincarse de rodillas en el suelo._

_¡Sesshômaru- Rin abrió los ojos, aterrorizada ante la escena¿Cómo has...-_

_¡Maldito¿Quién te crees...- Yasha tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y se puso en pie con algo de dificultad-... que eres-_

_¿Para qué iba a decirte? Hubieras hecho lo mismo que esta noche: estorbarme- sentenció Sesshômaru con frialdad, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada de reproche a su hermano. _

_¿Qué insinúas¡También era mi padre¡Por lo tanto yo tengo derecho a vengar su muerte también- el puño de Yasha fue a encajar en la mejilla de Sesshômaru, quien se apoyó en la pared para no caer. _

_¡Niñito insolente- con un rápido movimiento, las manos de Sesshômaru rodearon el cuello de Yasha. Rin soltó un grito de terror, llevándose las manos a la boca, paralizada por un horror incontenible. Sesshômaru apretujó a su hermano contra la pared¡No tienes ni voz ni voto en este asunto¡Se hace lo que yo digo y punto- _

_-...- los labios de Yasha se movían, pero no pronunciaban palabra alguna. Sus manos rodeaban las de Sesshômaru, intentando alejarlo de su cuello. _

_-No quiero que te atribuyas derechos que no te corresponden; ni que asumas una posición que no te mereces ¿Haz entendido? No te lo dije porque no quise, porque... después de todo, no eres más que mi medio hermano... ¿Quedó claro-_

_Sesshômaru finalmente soltó a Yasha, quien se llevó las manos al cuello, tosiendo con brusquedad. El muchacho bajó la mirada, sintiéndose completamente humillado por primera vez en su vida. _

_-He preguntado si te ha quedado claro- Sesshômaru le miró altivo, sin ninguna emoción fija en el rostro¡Respóndeme niñ...- _

_Yasha levantó su puño con fuerza, impactando ferozmente en la quijada de Sesshômaru, quien dio tres pasos hacia atrás y cayó en el suelo, aturdido por el golpe. El estruendo pareció sacar finalmente a Rin de su trance, y con un rápido movimiento se colocó en medio de los dos hermanos, antes que la situación empeorara. _

_¡Basta¡Van a matarse los dos- exclamó, al borde de las lágrimas. _

_¡Te tomo la palabra- exclamó Yasha, encaminándose a la puerta. Una vez en el umbral, le lanzó una última mirada a su hermano, quien aún yacía en el suelo¡Iré por mi cuenta a partir de ahora- _

_Rin escuchó el portazo, se arrodilló junto a Sesshômaru, pero fue inútil intentar ayudarle, él la rechazó con brusquedad. Rin se sorprendió muchísimo al ver un hilo de sangre que colgaba del labio de Sesshômaru, entonces comprendió por qué se encontraba tan enojado. Le han herido en el orgullo. _

_-Sesshômaru...- ella procuró hablarle con suavidad, porque en el fondo, temía mucho cómo pudiera reaccionar. _

_-Maldito...- Sesshômaru se limpió el rastro de sangre con el mango de la camisa- estúpido medio hermano-_

Sesshômaru y Yasha no se dirigen la palabra desde aquella ocasión. Ambos regresaron a la ciudad por caminos separados y Yasha ni siquiera se ha paseado por la organización. Rin se ha mantenido en contacto con Miroku, quien le ha informado acerca de Yasha casi a diario. "Se encuentra bien. De hecho, creo que el único problema al que le da importancia es que no sabe cómo acercarse a la señorita Higurashi".

Cuando sale de la ducha aquella mañana, envuelta en su bata celeste, observa el calendario que está colgado en la puerta del baño. La fecha de hoy está marcado con un círculo de color rojo. Soltó un hondo suspiro, preguntándose si Sesshômaru reparó también en el calendario. Él tiene uno en su despacho, quizás le echó una ojeada hace un par de horas, mientras leía el periódico.

-Buenos días- a ella le sorprendió verle a allí, recostado en la cama, aunque fuera un sábado por la mañana. Él solía trabajar arduamente incluso los fines de semana.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se dirigió hacia su tocador y empezó a cepillar sus largos cabellos. No había terminado ni siquiera de acomodarse en la silla cuando sintió la mano de Sesshômaru recorrer su pierna desnuda. Se estremeció más por lo sorpresivo del gesto, que por el contacto de sus pieles. Ella lo miró fijamente, él tenía ese brillo tan extraño en sus ojos. Ese destello de decisión, que aparecía sólo en momentos decisivos, como "aquella" noche. Arrugó su mentón, confusa. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sesshômaru?

-Se lo daré hoy...- pero sólo con aquella frase, Rin pudo comprenderlo. Calló el resto de sus palabras uniendo sus labios con firmeza. Era en momentos así en que sabía que Sesshômaru era el único hombre a quien podía amar en esta Tierra.

-No te preocupes- le susurró, antes que ambos cayeran en la cama, envueltos en las sábanas de seda y el olor del jabón aromático que Rin siempre usaba impregnara sus cuerpos- sé que harás lo correcto...-

-

Miroku exhaló un hondo suspiro, mirando el calendario. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el encuentro con Naraku. Y las consecuencias de dicho encuentro no fueron del todo negativas, ya que desde entonces, su relación con Sango ha mejorado notablemente. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad esa noche, él la acompañó hasta su casa.

_"Miroku..." Sango le llamó cuando él estaba apunto de subirse a su auto otra vez. _

_"¿Sí?" se sorprendió muchísimo, porque la chica no había pronunciado palabra en todo el recorrido. _

_"Gracias... por todo" ella le regaló una dulce pero rápida sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del edificio. _

_Desapareció entre las sombras antes que Miroku pudiera reaccionar. Él se quedó allí durante varios minutos, pensando en ella. Sólo cuando vio las luces encenderse en el apartamento de Sango, puso en marcha su auto._

_"De nada Sango, fue un placer..."_

Su relación es mucho más cordial que antes. Ella le ha hablado sobre todo de Kohaku, sus preocupaciones acerca de su hermano menor y los temores que tiene sobre Naraku. Pero cada vez que ha intentado tocar el tema "nosotros", ella lo ha desviado con sutileza. Ha sido lo mismo en tantas ocasiones, que por ahora se ha resignado. Ha colgado la bandera blanca en esta batalla, pero no en la guerra.

"No sé por qué eres tan terco" le había dicho Yasha hace dos días "las cosas seguirán así hasta que tú no dejes de ser un pervertido sin remedio".

Puede que su amigo tenga razón, Sango jamás le aceptará si él sigue con sus mañas de siempre. Pero antes que nada, tiene que hacerle saber que su amor por ella es sincero. De hecho, es lo único que es concreto en su vida. Si tuviera la manera de hacerla entrar en razón...

-Sango...- dejó escapar en un suspiro.

¿Dime- Miroku tan encerrado estaba en sus pensamientos que olvidó por completo que Sango había ido a visitarlo aquella mañana y aún permanecía en su apartamento.

Miroku se volteó aún algo desconcertado, y la fija mirada de la chica no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

¿Ocurre algo- preguntó Sango otra vez, mientras arqueaba sus labios como si estuviera burlándose de él.

-No...- susurró, desviando con cuidado su mirada. Esperaba que Sango no hubiera notado sus mejillas coloradas o el tono nervioso en su voz-... no es nada...-

-Bueno, pues yo sí tengo algo que comentarte, es sobre lo que tenemos planeado para el día de hoy- Miroku agradeció enormemente que Sango cambiara el tema con la mayor naturalidad.

"Lo planeado..." parafraseó Miroku, mientras observaba unas anotaciones que Sango dejó pegado en la puerta del refrigerador el día anterior. Ambos están reunidos por una sola razón: el día de hoy es el cumpleaños de Yasha y Sango ha insistido fervientemente en realizarle algún tipo de celebración.

"Necesitamos distraerlo un poco de todo lo ocurrido últimamente ¿no te parece?" pero más fue por la dulce sonrisa que por el sólido argumento, que Miroku decidió secundar la idea de Sango.

-Llamaré a Rin antes que nada...- continuaba Sango ya con el teléfono en la mano, ajena completamente a los pensamientos de Miroku.

-Dudo mucho que Sesshômaru quiera venir, si es que esa es tu idea- justo en ese instante, Kirara saltó al hombro de Miroku casi provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio.

-Nada pierdo intentándolo- dijo Sango, arrugando su boca como niña pequeña- es que he visto a Yasha muy triste y él siempre está animado. ¡No soporto verlo así-

-En ese caso- Miroku acariciaba el costado de Kirara, quien ronroneaba de felicidad- yo creo que no es a Sesshômaru a quien debes invitar. Sin temor a equivocarme, sé que hay otra persona a quien Yasha desea ver...-

Sango detuvo sus dedos, dispuestos a marcar los dígitos del aparato; y se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos a lo mucho. No le tomó demasiado darse cuenta de quién le estaba hablando Miroku.

¿No sabrás dónde Yasha puede tener "ese" número telefónico?. Y a todo esto...- Sango miró a su alrededor¿dónde está el festejado-

-Yasha debe estar corriendo por los alrededores. No pasa mucho tiempo en casa últimamente, su mayor temor es que Kagome llame a casa. Mas bien, su temor es que yo lo convenza de atender la llamada- Miroku soltó una carcajada, mientras se encaminaba al pasillo, seguido de cerca por Sango- y en cuanto a la libreta telefónica de nuestro amigo; debe estar en algún sitio de la habitación. Si la encuentras es toda tuya...-

Pocos segundos después, Sango comprendió el por qué de la última frase de Miroku. Cuando pudo observar desde el umbral de la puerta la habitación de Yasha, sintió un nudo en el estómago: las sábanas de la cama mal ordenadas, ropa y restos de comida tirados por el suelo, polvo por doquier, libros por las esquinas, latas de refresco y cerveza.

"¿Por qué los hombres tienen que ser tan desordenados?" se quejó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pero, muy decidida, empezó a rebuscar entre aquella montaña de cosas cualquier artefacto parecido a una libreta de direcciones.

-

¿Qué tipo de relación tenía Yasha con ese sujeto, Musou?

Llevaba días con la misma pregunta dándole vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, se ha convertido en su obsesión. Ha maquinado un montón de teorías en todo este tiempo, pero luego de analizarlas un momento, se ha dado cuenta que no tiene pruebas reales de nada. Todas pueden ser igual de ciertas o falsas.

Ahora más que nunca Yasha le parece un sujeto de cuidado. Porque una cosa sí es segura, no puede andar en buenos pasos si está relacionado de alguna forma con un tipo como Musou.

Por supuesto, no le ha dicho ni una sola sílaba de aquello a su hermana. ¿Para qué? Sabe perfectamente que necesita pruebas reales para desenmascarar a ese tipo frente a su hermana. Porque Kagome es demasiado testaruda cuando quiere. Es por eso, que relee una y otra vez el papelito que tiene en sus manos. Allí lleva escrito el nombre de una investigadora que trabajaba antes para su padre, pero que decidió independizarse hace poco más de un año.

"Nakashima Ayame." No fue difícil obtener sus datos de la libreta de su padre. A pesar que lo tiene desde hace una semana, aún no se ha decidido a llamarla. Quizás es porque, muy en el fondo, teme que destape algo que después no será capaz de controlar. Y no hay nada que Kikyô deteste más que perder el control de las situaciones.

El ruido del teléfono la sobresaltó y, antes que pudiera tomar el que estaba en su pieza, Sota se apresuró a contestar el de la sala.

¡Kagome¡Es para ti- exclamó el pequeño a todo pulmón.

"¿Será él?" pensó Kikyô casi automáticamente. La sola idea que estuviera llamando a su hermana la llenaba de ira y, olvidando todo respeto a la vida privada de Kagome, tomó el teléfono de su habitación y decidió escuchar la conversación.

¿Sí-

¿Kagome- Kikyô se decepcionó enormemente cuando escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, habla Kagome. ¿Quién es...-

-Hola Kagome, sé que te extrañará mi llamada. Soy Sango ¿me recuerdas-

¿Sango¡Oh, por supuesto que te recuerdo¿Cómo has estado-

"¿Sango?" Pensó Kikyô extrañada. Ella no conocía ninguna amiga de su hermana que se llamara así, por lo menos, a la misma escuela no asistía.

-Oh, eso es lo de menos. Me tomé el atrevimiento de llamarte porque quiero pedirte algo...-

¡Oh¿Algo malo le ha sucedido a Yasha¿Es por ello que no me habla desde que regresamos? Mis recuerdos de aquella noche no están muy claros y Kouga no ha querido decirme...-

-No, Kagome, no te preocupes. Yasha se encuentra muy bien de salud, es más, te llamaba para decirte que hoy es su cumpleaños y le estamos planeando una pequeñísima fiesta. Y por supuesto, tú no puedes faltar...-

¿Una fiesta-

-Sí, pero es sorpresa, así que voy a dar los datos para que llegues puntual...-

-Pero, ni siquiera estaba enterada que hoy era su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera le podré llevar un regalo o algo así...-

-Descuide señorita, estoy seguro que el mejor regalo será tener su presencia- una voz masculina se unió a la conversación.

¿Podrías guardar silencio¡Esos comentarios no aportan nada-

Fue suficiente para Kikyô, quien con suavidad cerró el teléfono para que su hermana no notara nada. En evidente que su hermana seguiría viéndose con aquel tipo. Ella tenía que hacer algo, era la única que podía desenmascarar a Yasha. Miró el papel que estaba en sus manos otra vez, y concluyó que después de todo no sería malo hacerle una llamada a Ayame muy pronto.

-

Tres toques a su puerta fueron suficientes para Kagura dejara la comodidad de su cama. Se sorprendió muchísimo, al abrir, ver a su hermana Kanna frente a ella.

¿Ocurre algo- preguntó Kagura, su hermana mayor casi nunca venía a buscarla a menos que se tratara de órdenes de...¿Qué quiere Naraku ahora-

-Que te pruebes esto- Kanna le pasó una bolsa de papel que llevaba el sello de un almacén muy conocido que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Pues qué habría comprado Naraku para ella?

-Oh...- fue lo único que pudo decir Kagura cuando observó el precioso kimono que tenía en sus manos. La tela era finísima y los detalles eran bordados a mano, sin duda, una valiosísima prenda de vestir. ¿Por qué Naraku se habría molestado en hacerle semejante obsequio?

-Necesito usar tu vestidor...- comentó Kanna en un susurro casi inaudible. Kagura entendió la petición cuando vio que de la mano derecha de su hermana colgaba una bolsa idéntica a la que ella tenía.

El vestido de Kanna, a diferencia del suyo, era un poco más sencillo. No se extrañaba, su hermana detestaba las extravagancias y llamar la atención. Era de color morado y con detalles en blanco. Pese a lo simple que era, contrastaba perfectamente con el pálido color de su piel y Kagura tenía que admitir que le quedaba muy bien.

"Morado..." pensó Kagura, recordando cierto detalle que tenía que corroborar.

-Dime que el traje te lo escogió Musou...- dijo Kagura sonriente. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio reflejar algún tipo de emoción en el rostro de su hermana: una mezcla perfecta de sorpresa y vergüenza.

¿Cómo...-

-Recordé que en alguna ocasión me comentó que su color favorito era el morado... y que le gustaba ver ese color en las mujeres- citó la última frase con las palabras exactas que usara Musou aquella vez. Miró a su hermana de reojo, y aunque fue durante unos cortos segundos, habría jurado que Kanna sonrió.

-Tu vestido también está bonito- comentó Kanna mientras contemplaba el vestuario de su hermana- te sienta muy bien-

-Gracias- Kagura sonrió feliz, no tanto por el comentario halagador, sino porque había olvidado la última vez que ella y Kanna hablaban de cosas triviales como aquella.

Kagura se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había mandado colocar en su habitación, sin duda el kimono lucía aún mejor puesto. Pero al tocarse las mangas del kimono, súbitamente recordó quién se lo había comprado.

¿Para qué es el vestido, Kanna- preguntó Kagura de golpe y Kanna, quien estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos, parpadeó varias veces antes de responderle.

-No lo sé- dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y Naraku no me va a decir absolutamente nada, como siempre- Kagura chasqueó los labios fastidiada. Pero, cuando miró de reojo a su hermana, una descabellada idea le vino a la cabeza- aunque... seguro no es el único que está enterado-

Por primera vez Kanna pareció leer la mirada de su hermana menor, y se asustó un poco.

¿Kagura...-

-En cuanto me quite esto- comentó, corriendo hacia la puerta del baño- iré en busca de tu amorcito Musou-

-No te apures tanto- comentó Kanna, sentándose al borde de la cama- salió desde temprano y me parece que no ha regresado- se detuvo unos instantes, mientras miraba por la ventana, alcanzaba a ver las copas de los árboles que se alzaban alrededor de la mansión-... y no es mi amorcito...- susurró para sí, mientras tomaba un mechón de sus cabellos para acariciarlo.

-

Yasha empezó a sospechar algo a la tercera sonrisa nerviosa que le dirigió Miroku. Su amigo estaba actuando demasiado extraño desde que regresó al apartamento. Había soportado sus miradas discretas y nerviosismo por un rato, pero a la quinta sonrisa nerviosa, estalló.

¡Bien Miroku¡Confiesa- exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Confesar-

¡Ni siquiera tienes talento para mentir- Yasha se encogió de hombros, encarando a su amigo¿Qué es lo que me ocultas-

-Yasha... querido amigo... es sólo que...- Miroku podía sentir el sudor resbalar de su frente. Seguramente Yasha le golpearía fuerte como no "confesara", pero Sango le descuartizaría si soltaba alguna palabra. Y el odio de Sango era algo con lo cual él no podía jugar-... lamento no poder informarte de nada...-

¡Habla ahora pervertido- Yasha tomó a Miroku por el cuello de la camisa¡O estarás en graves problemas-

-InuYasha... no nos pongamos tan agresivos. Mira que en este día debes de estar feliz...-

¡Hablarás por las malas¡Ahora-

"¡Muévete Sango¡Mi vida peligra!".

Y como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, escucharon el timbre de la puerta. Miroku sintió un alivio interior, y mientras Yasha se dirigía hacia la puerta rogó con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de Sango. "Que la traiga, por favor que la traiga..." porque de no ser así, estaría en serios problemas.

¡Yasha...- Sango tenía la misma risita nerviosa que Miroku, lo cual terminó por exasperar al "festejado"-... yo pensaba que tardarías más en llegar...-

¡Muy bien¡Es el colmo¿Alguien quiere decirme qué demonios pasa aquí- Yasha miró a Sango fijamente porque estaba seguro que la muchacha no tardaría en confesarle qué ocurría.

-Sango por favor...- dijo Miroku desde la cocina-... no quieras atenerte a las consecuencias-

Sango suspiró, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable. Antes que Yasha pudiera volver a reclamar, la muchacha le dio un fuerte abrazo para desarmarlo.

-Sango, esto no te libra de...-

-Es sólo desearte un feliz cumpleaños- le susurró, mientras le hacía un guiño a Miroku desde la distancia- te traje un regalo muy especial. La idea era que la encontraras en tu apartamento al llegar, pero como siempre quieres adelantarte a todo...-

¿Eh-

Yasha no tuvo que hacer más preguntas, porque apenas Sango se apartó, pudo contemplarla.

A "ella".

¡Feliz cumpleaños- escuchó detrás suyo las voces alegres de Sango y Miroku.

Pero claro, él no podía hacer otra cosa que estar allí estático. Sólo viéndola a ella. De no haber sido porque estaba sintiendo la mandíbula de Kirara mordiendo su pantalón, habría jurado que todo se trataba de un espejismo. Pero, para su fortuna, no era así. Kagome estaba allí justo frente a él, sonriéndole.

¡Vamos Yasha, invítala la pasar- escuchó a Miroku reírse a sus espaldas. En silencio y muy sonrosado de la vergüenza, Yasha juró vengarse por tal comentario.

Con un gesto, puesto que aún se hallaba incapaz de hablar, le indicó a Kagome que entrara.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yasha...- Kagome pronunció estas palabras en un hilo de voz, pero fue suficiente para que Yasha le escuchara. Él sonrió para agradecerle y la condujo hasta la cocina.

Una vez allí, Yasha se dio cuenta que habían dos vasos con refresco colocados "misteriosamente" sobre el mostrador.

"Miroku, Sango..." suspiró, sin saber si agradecerles por el enorme favor o simplemente enojarse con ellos por hacerle pasar tanta vergüenza.

-Es muy bonito tu apartamento, Yasha- sonrió Kagome, mientras tomaba el vaso que él le ofrecía.

-Kagome, yo...- él se detuvo a mirarla por unos instantes. Comprendió que no sabía qué decirle, no estaba preparado para verla ahora... a decir verdad no sabía cuándo estaría preparado para enfrentarla.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Kagome descendió su mirada hasta clavarla en el suelo. Las facciones de su rostro no eran muy claras, pero a Yasha le pareció que se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior.

-Sango me dijo que no estabas enterado. Si no quieres verme... entiendo perfectamente- ella alzó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa hueca, dejando el vaso nuevamente en el mostrador- nunca quise incomodarte. Yo... prefiero irme...-

Yasha la tomó del brazo con fuerza antes que ella pudiera dar tres pasos hacia la puerta. Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida y sonrosada ante la acción tan repentina. Intentó buscar los ojos de Yasha, pero ahora era él quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-No quiero que te vayas...-

-Yasha...- Kagome tomó el brazo de Yasha entre sus manos. No podía disimular lo contenta que estaba por aquellas palabras, y se esforzaba mucho por no llorar de alegría.

-Kagome, tú y yo...- miró de reojo la sala, notando que "misteriosamente" otra vez, Miroku y Sango habían desaparecido de ella. Eso le dejaba el perímetro totalmente despejado, así que con suavidad le indicó a Kagome que se dirigiera allí- tenemos que hablar...-

En silencio, Kagome caminó hasta el enorme sillón café que estaba contra la pared principal de la sala. Ella se sentó en igual silencio, y esperó con paciencia hasta que él se acomodara a su lado. Pensó que mirarlo fijamente resultaría conveniente, pero le quitó la mirada en cuanto notó su nerviosismo.

Pasaban segundos, minutos y Yasha aún no daba señales de querer iniciar una conversación. Kagome estaba preguntándose si habría sido buena idea venir, después de todo, si Yasha hubiera querido su presencia él ya la habría llamado y mucho antes. Se sentía una completa tonta al estar allí, sentada a su lado, esperando que él dijera algo. Lo más estúpido de todo, es que ni siquiera esperaba que le dijera palabras bonitas ni nada, con que abriera la boca y dijera alguna palabra era suficiente.

-Kagome...- finalmente, pronunció su nombre, y fue un golpe en su estómago. Instintivamente se volteó hacia Yasha, esperando ansiosa que continuara.

Claro est� esto no ocurrió de inmediato. Para desgracia de Kagome, Yasha se tomó su tiempo.

"¡Yasha abre tu inútil boca y di algo!" Kagome estaba segura que si Yasha no hablaba en los próximos minutos, gritaría.

-Yo quiero que me perdones, Kagome...-

Pero luego de escuchar aquella frase, ella enmudeció por completo. ¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón, él? Intentó decir algo, pero se detuvo apenas vio que Yasha quería proseguir.

-No haberte llamado durante todo este tiempo. Es que...- Yasha la miró de nuevo, y comprendió que no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, nunca le ha gustado darle rodeos a nada-... yo te lo dije aquella vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir: hay muchos aspectos de mi vida que no puedo compartirte. Simplemente no puedo; por más que quiera no puedo. Porque no quiero ponerte en peligro...- con cuidado, él tomó la mano de Kagome y la apretó con fuerza-... jamás me lo perdonaría. Cuando aquel sujeto insinuó que quería hacerte daño, yo...-

-Yasha- Kagome colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de él-... yo también te lo dije y te lo repito: lo único que te pido es que me dejes estar a tu lado. No pido más...- ella le rozó la mejilla con dulzura-... no te reclamo las llamadas. Ni tampoco que me hayas dejado con Kouga aquella noche, además estoy segura que él empezó a amenazarte y cosas parecidas- suspiró, no era difícil imaginarse a Kouga en semejante situación- lo único malo, fue que no pude darte las gracias por salvarme la vida...-

Antes que pudiera decir algo los labios de Kagome se lo impidieron por completo. El beso fue demasiado sorpresivo y rápido, Yasha casi no tuvo tiempo para corresponderlo. Al romper el beso, ambos sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo, como dos perfectos cómplices.

"Cómplices..." pensó Yasha, incómodo. ¿No pudo pensar en otra comparación?

Pero cuando Kagome se recostó en su pecho, no pudo pensar en nada más. La abrazó con suavidad contra él, aspirando su dulce aroma, el cual podría reconocer en cualquier sitio. Se mantuvo así abrazado a ella en silencio durante varios minutos, simplemente escuchando su respiración.

No supo cuándo sucedió, pero en un instante tuvo una especie de revelación. De esas que sólo ocurren una vez en la vida. Supo que deseaba mantener a Kagome así, pegada a él, durante el resto de su existencia. No importa si vivía cien años más o lo mataban a tiros en un robo al día siguiente. Nada de eso tendría sentido si Kagome no permanecía junto a él. Ella ya era una parte esencial de él... una pieza clave en su alma.

-Kagome...-

¿Mmm...- Kagome se dio cuenta que se trataba de algo importante cuando sus miradas chocaron. Porque Yasha no la miraba como siempre, sus ojos parecían escudriñar hasta el fondo de su alma. "¿Yasha...?"

-Te amo...-

Kagome se le quedó mirando fijo, como estudiando cuidadosamente las palabras que él pronunció. Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta que no fue un juego de su imaginación. Yasha realmente ha dicho aquello.

_¿Aún no tienes noticias de ese chico- preguntó Midoriko mientras revolvía el consomé para la cena. _

_-Ni una sola...- susurró Kagome con tristeza mientras vigilaba que la salsa estuviera lista. _

_-Bueno, a lo mejor las palabras de Kouga le infundieron más temor del que creíamos- propuso Midoriko, muy divertida con aquella situación. _

_-Puede ser...- Kagome volvió a suspirar con tristeza. _

_¡Oh...- Midoriko también suspiró, pero ella lo hacía con cierta nostalgia. _

_¿Qué- _

_-No es nada- se excusó, mientras volvía a fijar su atención en el consomé- es sólo que me acordé cuando yo tenía tu edad. Es muy cierto aquello que el primer amor siempre es inolvidable...-_

_¿Amor- Kagome casi deja caer la enorme cuchara que estaba sosteniendo._

_-Pues sí...- Midoriko dio un sorbo para comprobar que la comida estuviera lista- a tu edad siempre se ama de manera apasionada- suspiró hondamente, como rememorando viejos tiempos. Luego se volteó hasta Kagome, sonriéndole de manera fraternal- sólo vive el momento...- _

Esa noche, se acostó pensando en las palabras de Midoriko, y tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. Quizás fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la fortaleza de sus sentimientos, y se preguntó si Yasha también lo veía de la misma forma que ella.

Irónicamente, ahora cuando él pronunció aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar; se ha quedado sin saber qué decir.

Yasha la miraba fijamente, pocas veces en su vida se ha sentido tan ansioso. Nunca ha sido bueno para predecir los pensamientos femeninos, de hecho, Miroku siempre busca la oportunidad para hacérselo notar. ¡Cuánto le pesan ahora las burlas de su amigo¿Por qué se queda callada¿Acaso ella...?

-Yasha- Kagome alzó la mirada y rozó sus narices. Yasha sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago, que fue incrementándose a medida que la sonrisa de ella se pronunciaba- yo también...-

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada más, el resto lo transmitían a la perfección sus miradas y los latidos de ambos corazones. Con suavidad, en movimientos rítmicos, sus labios se fueron uniendo tranquilamente; como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Sus brazos fueron rodeando el cuerpo del otro, como esperando fundirse en un solo ser.

Kagome estaba feliz, hace un par de horas atrás se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, dispuesta a arreglar el malentendido ocurrido entre ambas, buscaba la paz, mas no se atrevió a llamar. Incluso dudaba del futuro de su relación con Yasha; y ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos, besándolo y estrechándolo contra sí. Está tan extasiada que no puede pensar en el mañana o el ayer, su mente sólo reconoce como verdadero el momento que está viviendo.

"Kagome..." alcanza a murmurar Yasha entre beso y beso. Necesita seguir aferrándose a ella, sentir que está allí y que jamás se irá de su lado. Intenta olvidarse de todas las mentiras que seguirá contándole, y de ignorar que es hija del comandante de la policía. Lo único que realmente desea es seguir aspirando el dulce aroma de la chica y permanecer abrazado a ella para siempre.

-

Kouga se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el timbre en su puerta. No esperaba visitas y si se tratara de algún asunto del trabajo, le habrían llamado al teléfono antes. Pero al abrir la puerta se quedó completamente estático, ya que de todas las personas posibles, ella era a la última que hubiera esperado. Sin embargo estaba allí frente a él, sonriéndole como si se hubieran visto hace pocas horas. Se le quedó mirando en silencio por varios minutos, para luego llevarse las manos a las caderas.

¿Me piensas dejar afuera, Kouga- preguntó, reclamando su falta de hospitalidad.

¿Qué- Kouga era todo un caballero y la habría invitado a pasar enseguida, de no ser porque estaba demasiado sorprendido como para moverse siquiera- lo siento, yo... pasa...-

-Creí que nunca lo dirías- sonrió ella, entrando con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Empezó a pasearse por la sala, inspeccionando cada detalle- todo está casi igual a como lo recuerdo-

-No quiero sonar grosero pero- la miró de nuevo, llevaba sus largos cabellos recogidos en una coleta. Sigue teniendo la misma apariencia, aunque tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo¿Qué haces aquí, Ayame-

-Es un asunto bastante complicado, Kouga- le hizo un guiño para luego instalarse en el sillón de piernas cruzadas, dándole a entender que su visita demorará bastante¿Qué tal si me invitas una copa y lo platicamos-

-Ayame...- le lanzó una mirada severa. Ella parece no haber perdido la capacidad de evadir todas sus preguntas directas. Después de pensárselo unos segundos, se dirigió al refrigerador, preocupado por qué podría ofrecerle a su visita inesperada.

-Y cuéntame Kouga ¿cómo están todos en la jefatura- preguntó Ayame, bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso¿Los muchachos me extrañan-

Kouga sonrió, asintiendo silenciosamente. Durante algunos meses, Ayame fue la única mujer en la jefatura de policía y por esta razón todos le tenían un cariño especial. Cuando ella decidió renunciar e independizarse, le realizaron una enorme fiesta de despedida. De hecho, él aún conservaba una foto que se tomó toda su sección aquel día.

-Fue duro dejar aquel trabajo- admitió ella, con la mirada fija en el vaso-... pero tampoco puedo quejarme, me ha ido bien. Esto de ser tu propio jefe es lo mejor- le hizo otro guiño- deberías probarlo alguna vez-

¿Ya me dirás a qué se debe esta visita tan repentina- preguntó Kouga, intentando traer de nuevo el tema a la luz- Por que no me dirás que ha sido sólo para pasar a saludarme-

¿Y qué si así fuera- ella se encogió de hombros, regalándole una amplia sonrisa- después de todo entre tú y yo aún queda una asunto pendiente. ¿O es que ya lo has olvidado-

-Oh, Ayame...- Kouga dejó escapar un suspiro, recordando viejos tiempos. Entre Ayame y él siempre ha existido cierta "tensión", por llamarla de alguna manera. Pero jamás ha ocurrido nada concreto, simplemente por... Kagome.

-Nuestro asunto sigue muy pendiente para mí- ella colocó el vaso vacío en una mesa que estaba al lado del sillón- sin embargo, no es por eso que he venido-

¿Entonces-

Ayame se puso de pie, mirándole muy seriamente. Kouga siempre se asustaba cuando veía aquella mirada, porque sabe que Ayame se toma muy en serio su trabajo.

-Necesito que me des acceso a los archivos de la policía- dijo simple y directamente.

-

-No sé qué tanto haces pegado a la puerta. Hace un buen rato que no se escucha absolutamente nada- suspiró Sango por quinta vez. Y nuevamente Miroku parece hacer oídos sordos a sus comentarios.

-Pero eso sigue siendo una buena señal. Porque por lo menos quiere decir que no pelean ¿no te parece- preguntó Miroku, quien no despegaba su oído de la puerta.

-Bueno, supongo que...- Sango se detuvo, como dándose cuenta que hablaba de más¡Eso no debería importarnos-

-No te enojes Sango- sonrió Miroku, sin separar su oreja de la madera- mmm... se han quedado muy calladitos, ni murmuros escucho. No hay duda que Yasha no ha perdido tiempo, me alegro por él. Luego se hace el desentendido, pero a la hora de la verdad es bien abusado...-

¡Sabía que ibas a hacer algún comentario de ese tipo- exclamó Sango, cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento en la cama- Debieras ocuparte de tus propios asuntos, chiquillo pervertido-

¿Mis propios asuntos- preguntó Miroku con un tono ingenuo.

-Sí, tus propios asuntos- dijo Sango, arqueando su cuello y pegando la vista en el techo.

-Pues sí, tal vez debería- Miroku miró a Sango con seriedad por primera vez desde que entraron a la habitación. Fue bastante curioso, porque los dos se fueron perdiendo por el pasillo del apartamento sin decir una palabra. Al parecer los dos pensaron exactamente igual, y no necesitaron de palabras para ponerse de acuerdo y dejar a la pareja sola.

Sango se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada de Miroku varios minutos después. Al principio le restó importancia, pero empezó a preocuparse cuando él se puso de pie y dio tres pasos firmes hacia ella.

-Sango, yo...-

-Por favor Miroku- ella le hizo un gesto, indicándole que no quería que se acercara más- no digas nada-

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, tú eres mi único asunto, Sango...-

Y allí estaba él otra vez, mirándola con fijación y diciéndole frases bonitas. Si se hubiera tratado de otro chico, ella seguramente se habría perdido en ese par de ojos azulados. Pero no era cualquiera, era Miroku. Y quién sabe a cuántas más pudo decirle esas mismas palabras, tan sólo cambiando el nombre con cada chica. ¿Tres¿Cinco¿Diez? Aquella idea simplemente le atormentaba.

-Deja de hacer lo mismo, Miroku-

¿Hacer qué-

¿Crees que no lo sé¿Tan tonta te parezco- preguntó, molesta¡Las mismas palabras las usas con las demás-

-Eso no es cierto- Miroku dio otro par de pasitos, hasta quedar justo frente a Sango- en eso te equivocas-

¡Por supuesto que no- Sango negó con fiereza¡Todas esas frasecitas las has gastado con las otras¡Pero no va a funcionar conmigo¿Me escuchas-

-Sango contigo es diferente...- susurró Miroku.

¡Deja de estar mintiendo- Sango se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Sango...- con movimientos suaves, Miroku se inclinó ante ella, quien abrió los ojos de par en par- no sé por qué no lo entiendes, pero te lo voy a decir una vez más: tú no eres una de "las demás". Tú para mí eres diferente, eres...-

-...- Sango ya no sabía qué hacer o decir. ¿Este es realmente Miroku¿Por qué demonios tenía que comportarse de aquella manera, ahora¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar burlándose de ella¿Cuándo le será suficiente¿Cuándo?

-No puedo creerte- dijo ella finalmente, desviando la mirada. Era verdad ¿cómo creerle a un hombre que apenas se voltea está coqueteándole no a una, sino a tres chicas si es posible?

¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre, Sango-

-No quie...- antes que Sango pudiera darse cuenta, su rostro estaba totalmente aprisionado en las manos de Miroku. Se sintió roja por completo, avergonzada y asustada hasta la médula.

-Necesito que sepas una cosa. No eres como las demás. A ti no te veo como una muchacha que se toma a la ligera. Eres una compañera, una amiga... eres la persona que me regaña y señala mis errores. A las demás las deseo, como un hombre puede desear a cualquier mujer. Pero contigo es diferente, porque a ti te quiero de verdad Sango. Por eso no puedo mirarte o tratarte como a las demás...-

-Miroku...-

-Déjame demostrártelo-

Sango intentó decir algo, pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Miroku y ese fue el fin de la discusión.

"Maldito Miroku..." pensaba Sango una y otra vez, intentando darse fuerzas para darle un fuerte golpe al atrevido o por lo menos separarse de él. Sin embargo, aquella fuerza nunca hizo acto de presencia, y Sango tuvo que "conformarse" con dejarse guiar por los expertos labios de Miroku.

La última vez que ambos se besaron fue con casi la misma intensidad. Sí, aquella vez en la que él, susurrando un "perdóname por lo que voy a hacer", la tomó con suavidad y la besó. En esa ocasión él, entre caricias y besos, le había dicho con claridad que la amaba.

_"Te amo..." _esas dos palabras aún resonaban con mucha fuerza en sus oídos y, sobre todo, en su corazón.

-Lo que te dije aquella vez, era muy cierto...- como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Miroku trajo a tema su confesión de aquel día. Sango arrugó el rostro, aún atrapado entre las manos de él.

-Pues tuviste una forma muy peculiar de demostrármelo- carraspeó, su mente se inundó de imágenes mezcladas: el apartamento desordenado, latas de cerveza en cada rincón, dos chicas riéndose y, el rostro entre triste y sorprendido de Miroku.

"Tienes toda la razón, mi Sango" pensó Miroku con tristeza. Ella estaba en todo el derecho de quejarse y de señalarle con esa mirada acusadora. Aquel día, fue todo tan confuso, estuvo pensando en Sango durante todo el rato y, quizás en su afán de sacarla de su mente, terminó festejando al lado de dos hermosas conocidas. Claro, que nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes que precisamente Sango llegara de improviso. Nunca se terminará de perdonar el dolor que causó en ella aquel instante, porque a pesar que la chica ni siquiera alzó la voz, sus ojos tristes y desolados le gritaban lo que sus labios no.

-Déjame compensarte el error, Sango... déjame...-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no lucía como el todopoderoso Miroku, el que todo lo consigue con una sonrisa carismática y unas palabras bien buscadas. Estaba allí frente a ella, suplicándole que le perdonase todos sus errores pasados. No sabe por qué, pero fue esa vulnerabilidad lo que hizo que su enojo y confusión fueran disminuyendo poco a poco.

-Miroku, yo...-

Unas fuertes voces provenientes de afuera hicieron que Sango se distrajera. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero al notar que Miroku también se ha volteado en dirección de la puerta, sabe que fue real.

¿Sabes? Habría jurado que una voz era de... ¿Rin- Miroku alzó las cejas, sorprendido de aquello. ¿Acaso Rin ha venido a felicitar a Yasha por su cumpleaños?

"?Qué estás haciendo tú aquí!" escucharon la inconfundible voz de Yasha del otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer, junto con Rin venía otra visita inesperada. Una idea pasó por la mente de Sango cual relámpago.

¿Acaso...-

-

-Vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños Yasha- sonrió Rin, mientras le extendía un pastel de chocolate que había horneado aquella mañana especialmente para la ocasión.

Yasha sonrió, tomando el pastel entre sus manos. No sabe por qué le sorprende tanto ver a Rin, después de todo, ella siempre ha tenido detalles con él, sobre todo en fechas especiales como ésta. Kagome sostuvo el pastel y sonriendo dijo que iría a llevarlo a la cocina.

-Yasha...- Rin lo envolvió en sus brazos con suavidad, feliz de tener a su "hermanito" tan cerca. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, y empezaba a echarlo de menos.

Por su parte, Yasha tardó un poco en responder al abrazo de la joven. Le daba muchísimo gusto que ella estuviera allí, sonriéndole de la manera maternal que tanto él requería.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, Rin- confesó Yasha, dejándose envolver por el fresco aroma que siempre portaba la muchacha.

-A mí también- sonrió- sin embargo, he venido acompañada-

¿Eh-

Con cuidado, Rin abrió de canto a canto la puerta de entrada, revelando la identidad de su acompañante. En cuanto Yasha lo vio, quedó completamente estático y sin habla. Los ojos fríos y duros de su hermano mayor le miraban fijamente y Yasha habría seguido en trance de no haber escuchado la voz de Kagome a sus espaldas.

¿Yasha pasa algo malo-

¿Qué estás haciendo TÚ aquí- exclamó el joven, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Su hermano mayor estaba a escasos metros de él, mirándole con la misma frialdad de siempre. ¿Por qué había venido? Miró a Rin de reojo, preguntándose si quizás ella lo había obligado. Pero no, está seguro que ni siquiera Rin hubiera podido convencerlo de venir si no era lo que él deseaba. Entonces¿había venido por voluntad propia?

-Quita esa cara de idiota- pronunció Sesshômaru, abriéndose paso entre Rin y el propio Yasha.

Una par de metros atrás, desde la puerta de la cocina, Kagome observaba al recién llegado con detenimiento. No hay duda que es hermano de Yasha, tienen los mismos ojos e, incluso, la misma actitud altanera. Por el rostro de Yasha, parece que está muy sorprendido de verle allí. ¿Por qué un hermano no vendría a felicitar al otro en el día de su cumpleaños¿Acaso no hay buenas relaciones entre los dos? Ha tenido esa leve sospecha desde la noche de la exposición, y quizás sea por eso que Yasha siempre está renuente a hablar de su familia.

Sesshômaru le plantó una mirada despectiva a Kagome, quien sintió un latigazo frío en la espalda. Ese joven le daba miedo.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Yasha- comentó Sesshômaru con tranquilidad- a solas- volvió a mirar a Kagome de aquella manera.

Yasha apretó sus dientes con fuerza, colocándose al lado de Kagome y tomándola del brazo con cierta brusquedad, producto de lo tenso que se encontraba al tener a su hermano frente a sí.

-No voy a permitir que trates a Kagome...-

-No intentes hacerte el caballero, Yasha- le cortó Sesshômaru, entrecerrando sus ojos- he venido a contarte lo que siempre has querido saber. ¿Vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad...- volvió a mirar a Kagome, escudriñándola con severidad.

-Kagome- Rin se aproximó a ella, sonriéndole con dulzura- Yasha y Sesshômaru tienen que hablar de un tema delicado. Sé que no te importaría acompañarme un momento al cuarto de...-

Pero antes que Rin pudiera llevarse a Kagome de la sala, de las sombras del pasillo surgieron dos siluetas que al poco tiempo todos los presentes reconocieron como Sango y Miroku, quienes sintieron las intensas miradas del resto sobre ellos.

-Eh... eh...- sin poder disimularlo, Sango estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza, incapaz de mirar a nadie a la cara directamente.

-Nosotros... bueno, es que Yasha estaba... y Kagome... y luego nosotros...- por lo visto, Miroku tampoco se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Su vida personal no me ha interesó antes, y ahora tampoco- sentenció Sesshômaru, dándole carpetazo al asunto- lo único que me interesa es hablar con Yasha a solas un momento-

-Sí- Rin tomó del brazo a Kagome y empezó a caminar por el pasillo- entremos a la habitación de Yasha por un instante. Te contaré historias vergonzosas de él cuando era niño...-

-Vamos con ustedes- anunció Miroku, caminando detrás de Rin.

-Oh, no se preocupen por nosotras...- dijo Rin, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Yasha- ustedes continúen en lo suyo-

-Pero... pero... pero... nosotros...- Sango intentó explicarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rin había cerrado la puerta¡No estábamos haciendo nada-

¿En serio- preguntó Miroku por lo bajo, con su voz "seductora".

¡Vuelve a hablar así y te descuartizo¡Pervertido- gritó Sango mientras se encerraba en la habitación de junto.

Y así quedó Miroku, solo en mitad del pasillo, sin poder ir a ningún lado. Suspiró hondamente y se colocó contra la puerta de su habitación, en donde se encontraba Sango.

-Estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí...- suspiró, cruzándose de piernas.

Mientras tanto en la sala, el duelo de miradas continuaba entre Yasha y Sesshômaru. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra desde que el resto desalojó la sala para que quedaran solos. Y de eso hacía casi diez minutos. Diez largos y tensos minutos.

¿Y bien- dijo Yasha rompiendo el silencio por fin¡No tengo todo tu tiempo-

¡Cállate, chiquillo- dijo Sesshômaru, arrugando el entrecejo. Como pocas veces en su vida, Sesshômaru no sabía exactamente por dónde comenzar. Aunque no era para menos, el tema de la muerte de su padre siempre ha sido difícil para él. Muy difícil.

A Yasha le era extraño ver a su hermano mayor en esa situación. Sesshômaru lucía ¿vulnerable? No, esa no era la palabra precisamente. ¿Confuso? No, tampoco. ¿Nervioso...? Sí, esa era la palabra que buscaba. Había nerviosismo en cada gesto de Sesshômaru, sin embargo, Yasha estaba lejos de sentirse en ventaja...

-Lo que dijo Naraku aquella noche...- empezó Sesshômaru, hablando pausadamente, como si cada palabra le costara muchísimo esfuerzo-... es...-

-Sé que es cierto- le cortó Yasha, pues no deseaba escuchar la versión de Naraku- lo escuché de labios de ese tipo, me sé de memoria la versión corta.

_"La versión corta..."_

Para sus adentros, Sesshômaru sonrió, ya que hace años atrás, él utilizó las mismas palabras.

_¡Joven Sesshômaru- un preocupado Jakken intentó cortarle el paso al adolescente, pero la gélida mirada le dejó sin palabras y movimiento._

_-No es bueno actuar precipitadamente. Su padre ha muerto y...- Tôtôsai, quien para ese entonces no tenía las canas tan pronunciadas, intentó persuadirlo con palabras tranquilas._

_¡Lo sé muy bien¡Esa es la versión corta del asunto- lo cortó Sesshômaru con fiereza- lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué demonios ocurrió realmente¡Cuéntenme, maldita sea-_

-Lo que yo quiero saber es...-

-...es lo que ocurrió realmente- Sesshômaru terminó la frase de su hermano, como si le hubiera leído la mente a la perfección. Suspiró hondamente, para luego aclararse la garganta.

Yasha miraba fijamente a su hermano mayor, le costaba reconocerlo. No parecía el mismo Sesshômaru de siempre, el altivo, frío y seguro de sí mismo; todo lo contrario.

-Nuestro padre y Naraku fueron, hace muchos años atrás, "compañeros de oficio"- Sesshômaru entrelazó sus propias manos, apoyando allí su quijada- ambos trabajaban para el antiguo dueño de esta organización. Según Jakken y el viejo Tôtôsai, hacían el mejor equipo alfa que han visto en años. Sin embargo, en algún momento, Naraku empezó a trabajar por su cuenta. Se convirtió en un asesino a sueldo, aunque pienso que eso estuvo en su naturaleza desde siempre...-

¿Y nuestro...- Yasha sintió un hueco en el estómago. ¿Su padre también había sido un asesino?

-Nuestro padre siguió haciendo su trabajo de siempre, Yasha- aseveró Sesshômaru bruscamente, le ofendía la sola idea de poner a su padre al mismo nivel que Naraku- pero recibió múltiples ofertas de Naraku para unirse a él. Discutieron en muchas ocasiones, pero creo que fue una sola frase de mi padre la que marcó su destino...-

¿Una sola frase- Yasha alzó la ceja izquierda, sin comprender del todo.

_"¿Pero por qué insistes en rechazar mi oferta¿A qué le temes?"_

_"A convertirme en alguien como tú, Naraku..."_

_"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

_"Alguien que basa su vida en quitarle a otros la suya no merece el título de persona. No voy a terminar siendo una escoria como tú, Naraku..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Pagarás con sangre esas palabras."_

-Fue por esas fechas que nos llegaron noticias de la muerte de tu madre. Entonces nuestro padre te mandó a buscar, según sus palabras, no iba a dejar que te criaras solo-

-Había sobrevivido sin él todos esos años, no entiendo por qué repentinamente le vino el sentimiento "paternal"- carraspeó Yasha, visiblemente molesto. Sí, siempre sentiría rencor hacia su padre, por no velar por él desde su infancia, como debió ser.

Sesshômaru fijó la mirada en su hermano, encontrando un profundo dolor en sus ojos. Después de todo, si él era todo un adolescente cuando perdió a su padre, Yasha era casi un niño. La vida había sido muy injusta con los dos.

-Este no es momento para discutir eso- susurró Sesshômaru, sin embargo, su voz no tenía esta vez el tono autoritario de siempre.

-Como sea- Yasha se encogió de hombros, esperando que su hermano prosiguiera.

-Ocurrió unos días antes que llegaras a esta ciudad- la voz de Sesshômaru era pausada, como si cada vez le costara más pronunciar las palabras- nuestro padre recibió una carta sin remitente, citándolo en un sitio. Para todos, incluso para él mismo, era obvio que se trataba de Naraku. Y aún así asistió, deseaba poner fin a ese asunto antes que llegara su hijo menor- Yasha sintió la penetrante mirada de su hermano y, por primera vez, no se sintió intimidado, porque sorprendentemente los ojos de Sesshômaru lo miraban como su igual- no deseaba que tuvieras nada que ver con Naraku-

¿Mi padre...- la pregunta de Yasha se le atoró en la garganta. "¡Maldición!" se dijo con cierta rabia, aceptando en su interior que hablar de su padre aún le dolía.

-Como comprenderás, no podíamos darle aviso a la policía porque nos iban a investigar también a nosotros...- Sesshômaru se puso en pie, dándole la espalda a su hermano menor.

Yasha guardó silencio durante unos minutos. Cerró sus ojos, en un intento desesperado por imaginar las facciones de su padre. No tenía recuerdos de él, ni uno solo, las únicas veces que ha podido ver su rostro ha sido en una foto que le obsequió Rin hace unos años atrás. No fue el modelo de padre ejemplar, los abandonó a él y a su madre; jamás hubo una llamada suya en ninguno de sus cumpleaños. Sin embargo, Naraku le negó la oportunidad de conocerlo. Le negó ese "hubiera" que tanto le quema el alma de dolor.

-No puedo soportar la idea que el asesino de mi padre esté allá afuera sin recibir su merecido- comentó Yasha, entre una mezcla de rabia y nostalgia. Al pronunciar esta frase, Sesshômaru se dio media vuelta y Yasha habría jurado que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Odio admitir que compartimos el mismo sentir- sentenció Sesshômaru mientras señalaba una caja negra que estaba sobre la mesa, era de un tamaño considerable y Yasha se sorprendió de no haberla notado antes- eso es para ti-

¿Para mí- Yasha se acercó con cuidado a la caja, mirándola con curiosidad. Se quedó durante varios minutos así, hasta que la dura mirada de Sesshômaru le ordenó: "ábrela de una buena vez, niño".

-Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños...-

¿Qué demonios...- Yasha quedó sin habla al desvelar el contenido de la misteriosa caja. Era una reluciente pistola plateada, se notaba que tenía sus años pero no presentaba señas de uso alguno. En una pequeña esquina, tenía grabada las iniciales: "IY". Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Podría ser...?

-Jamás pensé que te la daría- murmuró Sesshômaru, más para él mismo que para Yasha- el anciano ese y Jakken le ven un significado muy cursi a estas armas- de entre sus ropas, sacó una pistola idéntica a la que Yasha ahora tenía en sus manos- pero yo prefiero interpretarlo a mi manera: mi padre nos las dejó como legado y para que vengáramos su muerte-

Si Rin lo hubiera escuchado, habría empezado a gritar como histérica. "¡Pero no te atreverás a envenenar a Yasha con esa idea!" se la pasó repitiendo durante todo el camino hasta aquí. Y sí, cuando le cuente lo más probable es que se enoje muchísimo con él, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Mucho menos cuando vio el mismo destello de determinación en los ojos de su hermano menor. Esta vez no se preocupó por esconder la pronunciada sonrisa de sus labios.

Después de tantos años, su padre por fin tendrá la venganza que se merece.

-Bien, eso es todo. Pásate mañana por mi casa para que hablemos con más tranquilidad- se disponía a marcharse cuando se detuvo repentinamente, como acordándose de algo- una cosa más InuYasha-

¿Qué pasa-

-No tengo ganas de pelear contigo, sólo te advierto que manejes con cuidado la relación que tienes con esa muchacha. Mantente alejado de su padre, por lo menos; ahora menos que nunca necesitamos al incompetente de Higurashi pisándonos los talones. ¿Ha quedado claro-

Yasha tragó en seco, porque por unos minutos se ha olvidado de Kagome. Sostuvo la caja donde estaba el arma entre sus manos... ahora tenía una misión que cumplir. Se lo debía a su padre, sin embargo...

-Ya te lo he advertido. No quiero tener que repetirlo... ¡Rin¡Rin, ya nos vamos- la joven tardó unos cuantos minutos en aparecer por el pasillo. Automáticamente se prendió del brazo de Sesshômaru y sonriendo les hizo un gesto de despedida a Yasha y Kagome, quien ya se encontraba al lado del chico.

¿Ya se fue- Miroku asomó su cabeza detrás del sillón en donde minutos atrás Yasha estaba sentado.

¿Qué estabas haciendo allí- exclamó Yasha ante la cara juguetona de su amigo¡Explícate porque no le veo la gracia-

-Bueno, es que Rin y Kagome se encerraron en tu habitación a platicar esas cosas de mujeres y... Sango me dejó por fuera, así que encontré un lugar cómodo donde estar mientras ustedes hablaban tranquilamente...- rió divertido.

¿Es que has escuchado todo-

-Vamos Yasha- Miroku se encogió de hombros de su habitual manera despreocupada- piensa que de todas formas me iba a enterar. Porque como tú le cuentas todo a tu amigo...-

¡Ya verás cuando te atrape Miroku- Yasha estaba a punto de caer sobre Miroku, cuando sintió la mano de Kagome en su hombro. Este gesto lo "desarmó" por completo en segundos.

-Bendita seas, Kagome- comentó Miroku, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Yasha, después le das su paliza- sonrió Kagome levemente- ahora tengo que irme a casa, salí prácticamente sin avisar y si mi papá regresa temprano no quiero causar problemas ¿si-

-Te acompaño- Yasha estaba colocándose su abrigo, cuando de reojo sintió un movimiento extraño y al mirar bien se dio cuenta que se trataba de Miroku con sus manos sobre la caja negra¡Suelta eso, metiche-

-Ah, pero mi querido Yasha...-

¡Te lo advierto, Miroku- Yasha le lanzó una lata vacía a su amigo, quien la esquivó justo a tiempo antes que ésta le golpeara en el rostro.

Yasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura y con suavidad la condujo hasta la salida, antes que la chica sintiera también curiosidad por la caja negra y empezara a hacer preguntas. Ahora más que nunca debe mantenerla lejos de su vida... ¡Qué irónico! Pero cuando salieron del apartamento y ella le sonrió con dulzura, supo que cualquier sacrificio e ironía bien valía la pena.

¿Ya se fueron- preguntó Sango, pero le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que Miroku no le estaba prestando atención. De hecho, estaba de espaldas a ella, al parecer observando algo. Sango sintió tanta curiosidad que con sigilo se acercó para mirar por encima del hombro de Miroku.

¿Por qué le prestas tanta atención a esa caja- Miroku se sobresaltó al sentir a la chica tan cerca suyo. Hizo un movimiento brusco y sus rostros quedaron a pocos milímetros uno del otro, ambos no tardaron en sonrojarse. Sango fue la primera en desviar la mirada y apartarse.

-Es que...- Miroku lanzó una bocanada de aire, recuperándose de la cercanía de Sango segundos antes-... Sesshômaru y Yasha tuvieron una conversación bastante interesante y...-

¿Escuchaste su conversación- se alarmó Sango, señalándolo como un entrometido con la mirada.

¿Quién me dejó fuera de la habitación- reclamó Miroku enseguida- en fin, hablaron del asesinato de su padre a manos de Naraku...-

-Naraku...- Sango cerró su puño con fuerza, cada vez que lo mencionaban sentía una ira incontenible de sólo pensar que su pequeño hermanito ha sido engañado y confundido por ese tipo.

-Ha destruido la vida de muchos- suspiró Miroku, mirando de nuevo la caja sobre la mesa- pero parece que Sesshômaru y Yasha van a ponerle fin a eso-

¿Ponerle fin- Sango arrugó sus cejas¿Qué quieres decir con eso-

-Van a vengarse...-

A pesar que ella respetaba muchísimo la propiedad privada, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Naraku estaba relacionado con su hermano, quisiera o no. Fue ese pensamiento el que le dio fuerzas para posar sus manos sobre la caja y abrirla sin demasiado pudor.

-Oh...- Sango se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Mmm... así que cuando decían armas sí se referían a esto- comentó Miroku, era ahora él quien miraba por encima del hombro de Sango.

-Lo van a matar- después de pronunciarlo, Sango se dio cuenta que no era una idea tan descabellada. Además, Naraku merecía morir ¿Quiénes mejor que Yasha y Sesshômaru para ser sus verdugos- Ojalá me dejaran... me dejaran...-

Se mordió el labio inferior para no terminar la frase. Apretó el puño con fuerza, sentía tanta rabia dentro de sí. Cuánto deseaba que Sesshômaru y Yasha lograran su objetivo, sólo así su hermanito podría verse liberado.

-Sango...- las manos de Miroku atraparon con suavidad su puño cerrado y éste fue poco a poco cediendo-... no quiero que cometas ninguna locura...-

¿Eh- Sango sintió toda su guarda baja cuando los brazos de Miroku la envolvieron con fuerza.

-No tengo familia, y lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano fastidioso es Yasha. Por lo que no puedo entender tu frustración al querer salvar a Kohaku... lo único que te pido es que no actúes sin premeditarlo. Porque... no podría soportar la idea de perderte... prométemelo, por favor...-

Si las palabras que le dijo Miroku cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación no lograron convencerla de sus sentimientos, este cálido abrazo terminó de hacerlo. Nunca antes Miroku se había acercado a ella de esta manera tan pura y dulce. Parece que lo único que intenta hacer es protegerla de cualquier cosa que pueda dañarle. No quisiera admitirlo, pero se siente feliz y segura en ese par de brazos.

-Sango, lo que yo...-

-Shh...- Sango colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Miroku, impidiéndole hablar- no digas nada, ya lo has hecho todo. Todo...-

Ella se inclinó hacia Miroku y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla izquierda. Sí, se estaba conteniendo para unir sus labios, porque está consciente que aún no es momento. Así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar la respiración agitada y manos sudorosas de Miroku y, haciendo gala de su enorme fuerza de voluntad, se separó de él.

-Te lo prometo, Miroku- sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de su compañero.

Se dirigió con calma a la puerta, contando sus pasos, esperando que él hiciera o dijera algo...

¡Sango- sí, Miroku era bastante predecible, para su fortuna¿Y nosotros...-

Ella estaba dándole la espalda, por lo que no vio la enorme sonrisa que adornó los labios de Sango al instante que él preguntara aquello.

-Ya hablaremos de "nosotros", Miroku...-

Contrario a lo que haría en una situación parecida, Miroku dejó que Sango se fuera sin insistirle más. Con cualquier otra mujer no habría dejado que diera un paso más, y la habría arrinconado contra la pared para darle el beso y las caricias que tanto deseaba.

La dejo ir, porque era la primera vez que Sango hablaba de un "nosotros". Y ese simple hecho hacía que la espera valiera la pena.

-

Camino a casa de los Higurashi, se la han pasado hablando de temas triviales, para alegría y tranquilidad de Yasha. No deseaba hablar acerca de su cumpleaños, o de la inesperada visita de su hermano y muchísimo menos de la caja misteriosa a la cual Miroku prestaba tanta atención. No debe olvidar que Kagome, aparte de ser su novia, es la hija del comandante Higurashi, el hombre quien ha gastado los mejores años de su vida en tratar de capturarlo a él y el resto de su equipo.

-Yasha...- musitó Kagome una vez estuvieron a las puertas de su casa.

¿Dime- sintió su corazón encogerse, el tono de voz de Kagome le indicaba que las cosas iban a tomar un mal rumbo.

¿No te importaría, entrar a casa- sí, odia cuando tiene razón. ¿Por qué Kagome tiene que invitarle a su casa justo ahora? Las palabras de Sesshômaru todavía resuenan en sus tímpanos. Y el problema es que, como pocas veces, le está dando la razón a su hermano. Él no puede entrar a esa casa. Tiene suficiente con que el lobo rabioso de Kouga le tuviera mala fe, poco faltaba para que empezara a investigarle. No quería provocar sentimientos similares precisamente en el jefe de policía.

-Kagome... es que... yo...- tartamudeaba incesante, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer. Tampoco podía rechazar abiertamente la solicitud de Kagome, no quería herirla. No después de todo lo que han vivido el día de hoy. Iniciar una pelea sería la manera más estúpida de terminar el mejor cumpleaños que ha tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Kagome alzó las cejas, sin comprender qué ocurría con la actitud tan extraña de Yasha. Era visible que no quería entrar a su casa, pero ¿por qué? Ella tenía unas ganas enormes de presentarle a su padre. Adoraba a su pap� y ya iba siendo hora que los dos hombres más importantes de su vida se conocieran finalmente. ¿Qué había de malo en eso¿Por qué Yasha no la podía comprender?

-Kagome, perdóname, es que yo...- Yasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué excusa¡Necesitaba pensar en una y rápido-... no quisiera encontrarme con tu hermana-

El rostro de Kagome cambió de tal forma cuando hizo mención a Kikyô, que Yasha se mordió la lengua, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

Ella descendió la mirada en silencio, hundiéndose en sus propias reflexiones. Claro, es una tonta ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Es obvio que el nerviosismo de Yasha es por evitar un encuentro con Kikyô. Y, si lo piensa mejor, tiene toda la razón. Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo podría reaccionar Kikyô de verlos a los dos juntos en su casa. Ni siquiera quiere pensar qué cara pondría si ella presenta a Yasha como su novio ante toda la familia.

-Kagome... yo...-

-Tienes razón Yasha- él recuperó la tranquilidad cuando ella levantó la vista, mostrando una sonrisa- creo que es mejor esperar... pero, sí quisiera que alguna vez...-

-Sí Kagome, lo sé- Yasha entrelazó sus manos y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios- te lo prometo-

¡Gracias- los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron ante tales palabras y ahora fue ella quien besó a Yasha fugazmente- ahora ya me voy antes que nos vean acá afuera y nos obliguen a entrar...-

Antes de entrar, Kagome se volteó por última vez y le hizo un suave gesto de despedida con la mano, como si quisiera alargar el momento todo lo posible. "Nos vemos" dijo, sólo moviendo los labios.

-Nos vemos Kagome- Yasha se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de allí.

Para qué engañarse, siente remordimientos de conciencia. Kagome es su novia y se supone es la persona en quien más confianza debe depositar. Y sin embargo, es incapaz de confesarle su verdadera realidad. Es triste saber que no puede esconderse para siempre y que el momento de la verdad llegará tarde o temprano.

Pero por ahora, lo único que desea es disfrutar de su relación con Kagome Higurashi... y preparan la venganza contra el asesino que tomó la vida de su padre.

**...Continuará...**

**Antes que nada, perdón por el retraso. Pero se unieron muchísimas cosas y todo terminó complicándose, pero eso no viene al caso ahora. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, prometo no demorar tanto para el capítulo 19. O al menos intentarlo xD.**

**Ya me estoy acercando a la recta final de este fanfic. O al menos, pretendo darle finite en unos cuantos capítulos más. Todo depende de... ciertos planes XD. **

**Sin nada más que agregar, el capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Chibi, mi chica waffie. Sé que andas sin inet por ahora, pero espero que cuando puedas leer esto sepas que fue hecho pensando en ti todo el tiempo.**

**Ya saben dónde encontrarme para cualquier duda o sugerencia. Y muchas gracias por seguir fieles a la historia, da ánimos para seguirla. **


	19. La Invitación

**Sin Rastro.**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

**Capítulo 19: "La Invitación". **

Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro mientras colocaba otra vez sus dedos sobre las teclas del ordenador. Arqueó un poquito el cuello y, entre la poca luz de la habitación, alcanzó a leer la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared frente a ella. Las manecillas marcaban las once menos quince.

Llevaba unas tres horas sentadas, la espalda empieza a resentirlo.

.-Rayos...- murmuró, intentando acomodarse en el asiento.

"Este tipo es más escurridizo de lo que pensaba" Ayame se mordió con cansancio el labio inferior. Era un gesto propio de ella cuando se encontraba desesperada. Lleva una semana exacta trabajando sin descansar, y no ha podido encontrar ninguna información precisa del tal Musou. Se entrevistó con Kikyô hace cuatro días e hizo que un colega confeccionara un retrato hablado del sujeto, gracias a la descripción que dio Kikyô.

.-Eres muy escurridizo, Musou- observó de reojo el boceto de su sospechoso. Era un hombre joven y relativamente apuesto, con facilidad pasaría como un hombre promedio. Pero sus años de profesión le han enseñado que los de ese tipo son los más peligrosos.

Miró con decepción todas las carpetitas que se asomaban en la pantalla, las había revisado todas y cada una sin ningún resultado positivo. La única que le faltaba por ver era la relacionada con la muerte del padre de Kouga... y la esposa del comandante Higurashi.

No esperaba encontrar nada allí, eso era seguro, pero la curiosidad la invadió poderosamente y sin pensárselo mucho hizo se dispuso a revisarla.

Fotos, fotos, fotos... y un par de informes. Ella ha visto montones de imágenes como aquellas: cuerpos inertes en el suelo y sangre por todos lados. Pero su corazón se encogió al ver el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre tan parecido a Kouga. Él nunca hablaba de su padre, pero según averiguó el comandante, su muerte lo dejó perturbado y pasó varios meses sin poder dormir, acosado por pesadillas.

.-Kouga...- quizás era ese aire melancólico lo que tanto le gustaba del joven policía. Cuando ella trabajaba en la comandancia, solían hablar a menudo. Recuerda que en una ocasión, él le preguntó por qué había decidido hacerse detective.

"Me encanta el misterio. Desde pequeña sentía una fascinación por resolver acertijos y buscar pistas. Supongo que era algo innato... ¿y tú, por qué decidiste hacerte policía? Supongo que para seguir los pasos de tu padre."

"En parte..."

"¿En parte...?"

"Siempre estuve orgulloso de él y desde que tuve uso de razón quise seguir sus pasos. Sin embargo, también me hice policía porque deseo capturar a su asesino..."

Una enorme mancha negra en forma de araña llamó la atención de Ayame. La fotografía era de baja calidad, por lo que no pudo distinguir si se trataba de pintura o quemaduras en la madera vieja.

¿Una marca en forma de araña? Ahora que lo recuerda, en la escena de un asesinato reciente, quien fuera el asesino dejó un papel con una silueta de una araña. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que ese viejo asesino ha vuelto¿Quién arrebató la vida del padre de Kouga?

Ayame mordió su labio inferior, bastante pensativa, mientras volvía a mirar de reojo el dibujo de Musou. Una idea descabellada y sin sentido pasó por su mente.

.-Oh, siempre te han dicho que tienes una gran imaginación- suspiró, auto reprochándose.

.-�¡Correo!- exclamó Kagome mientras colocaba el seguro a la puerta principal. Miró por la ventana: la mañana estaba bastante soleada, Buyo sin duda la pasaría de lo lindo en el patio trasero.

Como siempre que recogía la correspondencia, echaba un vistazo a ella. Repasó uno a uno los sobres que tenía entre las manos: la mayoría eran cuentas por pagar y anuncios publicitarios.

.-¡Sota¡Te llegó la suscripción a la revista que querías!- anunció Kagome, dejando la revista de videojuegos sobre la mesita de la sala- ¡Y el desayuno está servido sobre la mesa¡No vayas a llegar tarde!... .¿Uh...? .¿Y esto?-

Revisó con mucha atención al sobre que tenía entre sus manos. Es un sobre común y corriente, pero lo que llama verdaderamente su atención es a quién está dirigido: su padre. Es curioso, ya que es no es muy común que su padre reciba correspondencia.

"Y no tiene remitente. .¡Qué raro!." Pensó mirando el reverso de la carta.

.-Papá- Kagome deslizó la puerta del despacho con suavidad- llegó esto para ti-

Su padre casi pasaba desapercibido entre tantos papeles, por lo que Kagome debió alzar su voz un poco más, hasta que él se volteó hacia ella. La joven alzó la carta en el aire, agitándola varias veces.

.-Llegó esto para ti-

.-Déjalo por allí hija, luego lo veo-

Kagome intentó agregar algo más, pero su padre volvió a hundir su mirada entre el montón de archivos que tenía a su alrededor. Era realmente muy poco común que su padre no estuviera ya en la estación un día de semana, sólo lo hacía cuando necesitaba privacidad extrema para revisar sus archivos. Cuando ni siquiera permitía que Kouga le ayudara.

"Oh, pap�, trabajas demasiado" pensó mientras cerraba con suavidad la perilla. Una vez en el pasillo, suspiró hondamente, intentando en vano disminuir la tensión que causaba la imagen de su padre ahogado en papeles. Además, si no quería su hermano llegara tarde a la escuela, ella debía poner el ejemplo.

Enfrascado en sus archivos, Myôga Higurashi no notó aquella carta sino hasta varias horas después, cuando se paró a buscar la taza de café que su hija le preparó aquella mañana bien temprano. Él también se sorprendió al ver el sobre y su desconfianza se disparó al comprobar que no traía remitente. ¿De quién podría tratarse?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se colocó sus guantes para abrir aquel misterioso sobre. Su contenido, lejos de resolver sus dudas existentes, terminó por sembrar muchas más.

El honorable Sr. Kojima Yukio tiene el honor de invitarle a Ud. a una cena de gala a celebrarse en su residencia el próximo viernes a las 20.00

Agradecemos su puntual asistencia. Hemos reservado un asiento para Ud. y un acompañante.

Traje de etiqueta.

Atentamente,

Familia Kojima y allegados.

PD: adjunto hemos incluido un mapa con la dirección.

.¿Kojima?. Aquel apellido no le sonaba para nada. Una invitación imprevista de un total desconocido, demasiado sospechoso. Razón de sobra para tomar el teléfono al instante.

.-¿Kouga?. Toma lápiz y papel, necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre un tal Kojima Yukio, Kojima. Apenas tengas la información ven a mi casa enseguida-

.-... recuerden por favor que el examen será para la semana siguiente y no quiero excusas si faltan ese día...-

Kagome hacía vagas anotaciones en su cuaderno, la verdad es que tenía su mente dividida en dos: una parte ponía todo de sí por prestarle atención a las indicaciones de la profesora y la otra estaba muy concentrada pensando en su novio.

"Su novio..." las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa cuando repitió aquella frase para sus adentros. Si tuviera que escoger un adjetivo para definir su relación con él, curiosidad sería la opción. Porque desde las circunstancias en que se conocieran hasta su relación en sí es bastante curiosa y peculiar.

Sonriente, miró su mano, recordando que la primera "caricia" que le dio fue una sonora bofetada por "atrevido". .¡Oh, si alguien le hubiera dicho aquella noche en qué iba a terminar todo aquello...!. ¡Jamás lo hubiera creído!

"No quiero ponerte en riesgo" sin embargo, aquella frase no puede dejarla tranquila. Él la ha pronunciado por lo menos en dos ocasiones y eso ya es preocupante. Haciendo uso de su sangre policíaca, ha empezado a sacar sus propias conclusiones en las noches que ha pasado en vela, pensando en Yasha. Lo primero, y de lo que está casi segura, es que la situación está relacionada con su familia. Con su hermano, mejor dicho, porque es la única familia que le conoce.

Sesshômaru. La primera impresión que tuvo de él fue la de un tipo frío y bastante inaccesible, muy diferente a Yasha, por fortuna. Sin embargo, aparte de ser bastante huraño no parece ser alguien peligroso. ¿O tal vez sí?

.-.¡Kagome!.-

.-.¿Eh?- a la hora del almuerzo, Kagome seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Y era demasiado obvio, al menos para su grupo de amigas.

.-.¿Se puede saber qué sucede contigo?-

.-Nada en especial- negó lentamente, intentando restarle importancia a todo el asunto-

.-.¿Tienes hambre?- le ofrecieron un plato de galletas y un vaso de gaseosa- anda, te hará bien...-

.-No es...- Kagome intentó decir algo, pero las miradas preocupadas a su alrededor le hicieron emitir una sonrisa y aceptar la oferta.

.-Kagome...- la voz de su hermana Kikyô seguía siendo inconfundible. Estaba a sus espaldas, pero no necesitaba darse la vuelta para leer la frialdad que ha de tener su mirada-... sólo quiero avisarte que no me esperes a la salida de clases, tengo que quedarme por un asunto del equipo. Pero llegaré mucho antes de la cena-

Sin darle tiempo para responder, Kikyô le dio la espalda, dispuesta a seguir su camino. Como muchas otras veces, Kagome sólo la observó alejarse con movimientos lentos, como si tuviera todo el tiempo de su lado.

.-Kikyô- intentó llamar su atención, mas fue en vano. Mencionó su nombre varias veces, cada vez más alto, esperando que ella respondiese finalmente- .¡Hermana, espera!.-

Y fue sólo cuando ella pronunció "hermana" que Kikyô detuvo su paso y la miró por encima del hombro.

Kagome tragó en seco cuando sintió la frialdad de su hermana escupirle en el rostro silenciosamente.

.-.¿Te atreves a llamarme así?- preguntó casi con incredulidad. Aquella extraña pregunta dejó a Kagome totalmente perpleja.

.-.¿Y por qué te extraña...?-

Pensaba que la mirada de Kikyô no podía reflejar más frialdad, pero se equivocó. No articuló palabra, simplemente entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Kagome como si fuera una basurilla sin importancia. Luego de esos segundos de alta tensión, volvió a darse la vuelta, dispuesta a irse de allí.

.-Porque una hermana no hace lo que tú...-

Kagome hubiera preferido quedarse únicamente con aquella fría y cruel mirada de desprecio. Aquellas palabras asfixiaron su acongojada alma con fiereza, dejándola sin respiro por varios segundos, quizá minutos.

.-.¿Kagome?. ¿Kagome te encuentras bien?- escuchó que la llamaban varias veces, pero ella se encontraba imposibilitada para responder, ni siquiera para moverse de posición. Estaba simplemente estática, respirando apenas.

Fue cuando una de sus amigas colocó una mano sobre su hombro, que Kagome exhaló un suspiro de realidad.

.-Kagome- le sonrieron ellas, tratando de infundirle falsos ánimos- no le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana-

.-Sí, seguramente ha tenido un mal día y pues...-

"No, no ha tenido un mal día. Sólo está diciendo la verdad" pensó Kagome con tristeza, mientras emitía una tenue sonrisa para bajar el nivel de preocupación entre sus amigas. Ellas empezaron entonces a hablar de la última película que se estrenó, de cuándo tendrían que ir a verla. Kagome, fingiendo que las escuchaba, miró con cautela al sitio donde había estado su hermana minutos antes, cuando le dirigió aquella rencorosa mirada que le paralizó hasta el alma.

Le había pasado muchas veces por la mente, pero nunca lo tuvo tan claro como hoy.

Su felicidad con Yasha ha pagado un precio muy alto. Demasiado alto.

.-.Naraku me pidió que viniera a ver si ya habías llegado de tu encomienda. Pensé que tardarías menos- un poco tarde, Kagura se dio cuenta que no había utilizado un tono adecuado para dirigirse al pequeño Kohaku. Intentó balbucear alguna frase a modo de disculpa, pero se dio cuenta que el chico estaba demasiado absorto mirando por la ventana. Quizás ni siquiera ha notado su presencia.

Kohaku, a pesar del niño que es, nunca ha sido una persona de muchas palabras. Pero hoy en particular, tiene una mirada triste que le desgarraría el alma a cualquiera. Y Kagura aunque no lo aparente, tiene sentimientos guardados dentro de su corazón.

.-.¿En qué tanto piensas, Kohaku?.- preguntó sin moverse de su sitio. Casi todos, en especial Naraku, parecen olvidar siempre que Kohaku es apenas un adolescente.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro que Kagura conocía muy bien. Uno cargado de melancolía, de inconformidad con lo que se tiene y de huecas esperanzas por obtener una mejor realidad. Nunca se sintió tan identificada con alguien como en este momento.

.-El señor Naraku me pidió que repartiera unas cartas por toda la ciudad, fueron entregadas a todos sus destinatarios sin ningún error- dijo Kohaku, sin quitar la vista de la ventana. Los jardines que rodeaban aquella mansión eran verdaderamente hermosos, cualquiera con un mínimo de amor por la estética se dignaría de admirarlos.

Kagura bufó al escuchar aquello. Naraku llevaba varios días sumido en una actitud de misterio total, según él estaba preparando su plan "maestro". Había ordenado a Kanna y ella que compraran vestidos de noche, pero no les dio razones. Ella se negó a salir, alegando que el kimono recibido días atrás era suficientemente elegante para cualquier evento. Naraku no dijo palabra y le sonrió con simpleza, con esa sonrisa que le helaba la sangre.

.-.Supongo que todo forma parte de su "plan maestro"- suspiró, mientras se acercaba a Kohaku con lentitud.

.-.A mi hermana le encanta la naturaleza- comentó Kohaku sin voltearse hacia Kagura- a ella le encantaría vivir en un sitio como éste...-

Las tristes palabras del muchacho resonaron con fuerza en los oídos de Kagura. Nunca antes había escuchado a Kohaku mencionar algo de su familia, ni mucho menos de su hermana. Siempre pensó que para unirse a alguien como Naraku no debía importarle en lo absoluto su hermana, pero la melancolía en su mirada le indicó lo contrario.

Por segunda ocasión, Kagura se dio cuenta que Kohaku y ella se parecían más de lo que nunca imaginó.

.-.¿La extrañas...?-

Kohaku no despegó sus labios para nada, ni las facciones de su rostro se movieron siquiera. Pero a Kagura le bastó ver cómo su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía con suavidad para conocer la respuesta.

.-.Es normal, eres sólo un niño...- suspiró, colocándose al lado de Kohaku junto a la ventana. Sí, en verdad el paisaje era precioso.

.-.No le has comentado a Naraku nada de esto¿verdad?- preguntó ella con suavidad. Kohaku negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Kagura miró de reojo la puerta que se encontraba a espaldas de ambos, la perilla continuaba en su lugar y no hay ningún ruido del otro lado del pasillo. Naraku debe seguir en su recámara, colocando en su lugar las piezas de su plan.

Están completamente solos.

.-.Dime Kohaku¿nunca te ha pasado por la cabeza abandonar todo esto de una buena vez?-

Los ojos de Kohaku se abrieron de par en par, es evidente que no se esperaba una pregunta como aquella. Miró a Kagura durante varios minutos con cierta desconfianza, como pensando que quizás ella recibió órdenes directas de Naraku para que probara su lealtad.

Pero luego lo pensó con más detenimiento: a pesar que Kagura trabaja para Naraku, parece hacerlo más por obligación que por otra cosa. Quizás la pregunta de ella fuera genuina...

.¿Abandonar a Naraku? .¿Por qué no?. La imagen de su hermana Sango se formó en su cabeza: sonriente y dulce, daría lo que fuera por probar su abrazo otra vez.

.-.A veces...- admitió Kohaku con voz dudosa.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en labios de Kagura. Todo este tiempo ha tenido un aliado con ella y no había reparado en él.

Ella no era muy dada a los gestos físicos y mucho menos a las muestras de cariño, por eso se sorprendió a sí misma cuando colocó su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de Kohaku, y lo apretó con fuerza.

Pudo leer con claridad la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del adolescente, pero ella le hizo un guiño de complicidad.

.-.No te preocupes Kohaku, tú y yo vamos a irnos de aquí más pronto de lo que imaginas...- dijo en un susurro tan ligero, que lo levantó el viento, perdiéndolo en la inmensidad del jardín que les rodeaba.

.-.¿Irnos?-

Antes que Kohaku pudiera hacer más preguntas, le tapó la boca impidiéndole articular palabra.

.-.Si queremos que esto salga bien- susurró, acercándose un poco al oído de Kohaku- hay que actuar con sigilo y discreción¿comprendes?-

Con movimientos lentos y algo nerviosos, Kohaku asintió. Kagura volvió a sonreírle, contenta que su cómplice supiera escuchar y atender indicaciones.

.-Voy a ver a Naraku...- anunció Kagura, caminando hacia la puerta- esta noche después de la cena vendré a buscarte. Nos vemos, Kohaku...-

Dejó escapar un suspiro al sentirse solo una vez más. Miró a su alrededor, su habitación era amplia y bastante sobria para un chico de su edad. Fue inevitable pensar cómo ha cambiado su vida con el transcurso del tiempo.

Aún recuerda aquella noche en que las constantes discusiones con su padre llegaron a un punto crítico y él tomó la impulsiva decisión, propia de la edad, de irse de casa. A muy poco tiempo de vagar por las calles (porque su pequeño orgullo le impedía regresar a casa y aceptar su equivocación) conoció a Naraku.

A estas alturas, no sabe a ciencia cierta si tropezó con él por casualidad, o Naraku lo tuvo siempre todo calculado. Pero Naraku le abrió las puertas a un mundo nuevo, en donde no debía rendirle cuentas a nadie.

O al menos eso llegó a pensar durante miles de noches, cuando colocaba la cabeza sobre la almohada y conciliaba el sueño felizmente; sin sentir culpa o remordimiento.

Pero todo aquello cambió aquel día en que Naraku le encargó cuidar de aquella muchacha, Rin. No sabe si fue algo en la mirada desesperada de ella, o los fríos ojos de quien vino en su rescate; pero por primera vez aceptó lo que Naraku hacía: atormentar a la gente por simple diversión. Lo aterrador no era que les matara, sino que jugara con ellos antes de asestarles el golpe final.

"Kohaku..." la dulce voz de su hermana llegó hasta él desde la lejanía de sus recuerdos. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero la extrañaba. Más que extrañarla, la necesitaba. Había aprendido a ignorar aquel sentimiento de necesidad, a vivir con ese hueco en él.

Pero las palabras de Kagura encendieron en él una llamita que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba apagada: la esperanza.

Ahora no le resultaba tan descabellada la idea de volver a abrazar a Sango otra vez.

"Haber venido de compras no fue tan buena idea" pensó Kanna por enésima vez, mirando con desgano un precioso vestido de color azul intenso.

.-Se te verá precioso...- casi al instante pudo sentir la respiración de Musou golpeando en su nuca, como un fuerte oleaje.

.-No pensaba comprarlo- comentó con suavidad, dejando el vestido colgado en su posición original.

.-Mi hermano dijo que podían escoger lo que quisiesen- se encogió de hombros- y Kagura no perdió demasiado el tiempo-

Es cierto, Naraku las mandó al centro comercial más cercano con la orden de comprarse un hermoso vestido cada una. Kagura intentó, por todos los medios, de saber para qué la urgencia del vestido. La única respuesta que obtuvo de Naraku fue "te enterarás antes del próximo viernes". Pero para eso ya faltaban dos días, y aún Naraku no los ha reunido para comentarles absolutamente nada.

.-Yo digo que escojas uno algo sobrio. Nada de escote- Musou le hizo un guiño- eso lo debes tener guardado y reservado sólo para mí-

Como siempre, Kanna enmudeció y continuó caminando sin mirar nada con verdadero interés en el departamento de vestidos. En algún momento le dio la espalda a Musou, fingiendo emoción por un vestido turquesa, cuando en realidad era para evitar su mirada. Aquel par de oscuros ojos la extasiaban demasiado y temía pederse en ellos.

El nivel de intensidad en la mirada de Musou era tan alto, que podía sentirlo a través de la distancia. Aun cuando estuvieran separados por metros, podía saber cuando él posaba sus ojos sobre ella. Sólo sobre ella.

.-Lo siento...- balbuceó Kanna al tropezar con una joven pelirroja.

.-Descuida- la accidentada tomó un vestido rojo y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, como probándoselo. Al parecer no le convenció demasiado, porque negó en silencio y lo alejó un poco de ella. Luego miró otra vez a Kanna y le ofreció el vestido con una sonrisa.

.-Toma, te irá mejor a ti. Ese color hace un bonito contraste con tu piel-

.-Gracias...-

.-No agradezcas. Sólo luce bonita- la joven le hizo un guiño y volvió a su tarea de recorrer los estantes, en busca de algún vestido que le quedase.

.-.¿Y bien? .¿Ya escogiste?- Kanna dio un saltito de sorpresa, ya que no sintió a Musou aproximarse otra vez hacia ella. Al darse cuenta de aquello, Musou emitió una risita burlona- .¡Vaya!. ¡Y yo pensaba que tú no te asustabas!-

.-Oh...- Kanna se frotó la mejilla izquierda, en un intento desesperado por quitarse el tono rosa acumulado en sus mejillas. Fue en vano, la sonrisa triunfal de Musou le indica que lo ha notado.

.-Pruébatelo, se te verá precioso- con su dedo índice, Musou le señaló la dirección de los vestidores que quedaban muy cerca de allí- avísame cuando estés lista-

Kanna estuvo muy tentada a arrojarle el vestido en la cara a Musou, pero al último segundo se contuvo. Ese tipo de cosas eran más común en su hermana Kagura, pero en ella definitivamente no. Optó por suspirar y dirigirse a los probadores.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Ayame continuaba buscando un bonito vestido. ¿Razón? Invitaría a Kouga a cenar el próximo sábado, y como es una chica positiva, empieza comprándose el vestido para saber que sus planes no se arruinarán. Quizás le cueste un poco convencer a Kouga, ya que él siempre parece estar inmerso en el trabajo. Pero ya encontrará algún truquito.

Chasqueó la lengua con cierta impaciencia. No encontraba ningún vestido que le gustara realmente o que le llamara a probárselo.

.-Demonios...- suspiró mientras movía el cuello hacia la izquierda, continuando su búsqueda.

Y entonces, se quedó completamente estática, porque tuvo una visión.

De "él".

"No puede ser..." pensó una y otra vez, aún sin poder mover músculo alguno de su cuerpo.

Jamás pensó que se parecería tanto al perfil que dibujara su especialista. No hay duda que Kikyô memorizó a la perfección las facciones de su rostro con detalle. Él parece absorto en sus propios pensamientos, y en el fondo lo agradece. Necesita tiempo para organizar sus ideas... y recuperar su movilidad.

.-.¡Sabía que se te vería hermoso! .¡No te apenes¡Déjame ver con más detalle!- Musou se acercó al vestidor de damas, no hay duda que está acompañado por alguna mujer. .¿Su esposa?. .¿Algún familiar?. .¿Su amante?. Demasiadas posibilidades, lo único cierto es que tiene a su sospechoso frente a ella y no puede perderlo de vista.

.-Insisto en que...- minutos después, pudo ver con claridad quién acompañaba a Musou. Esa aquella joven con quien tropezó momentos antes. Curiosamente decidió probarse el vestido que la misma Ayame le recomendó. La chica parecía bastante indecisa y Musou intentaba convencerla de llevar el vestido. Luego de varias frases e intercambios de miradas, la pareja se dirigió a la caja para pagar la mercancía.

.-Bien, esta oportunidad no la puedo dejar pasar- murmuró mientras tomaba el primer vestido que encontraba y con rapidez disimulada se aventuró a formar fila para pagar también.

Se encontraba a muy poca distancia de ambos, pudo contemplar a la perfección cómo la pareja pagó el vestido en efectivo, cualquier esperanza de rastrear a Musou con el número de alguna tarjeta de crédito se desparramó en ese instante.

"Supongo que no me queda otra opción" pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo que le pasaba a la cajera un cheque con el costo del vestido.

Caminaba con calma, a una distancia prudente de los dos. Si Musou o la mujer llegaban a darse cuenta ahora que ella les estaba siguiendo, sería fatal.

Por fortuna, ambos se subieron a un vehículo deportivo negro y salieron de los estacionamientos del centro comercial. Musou manejaba, eso quizás significaba que dejaría a su acompañante en su casa y él manejaría hasta la suya. "Sería mi golpe de suerte" pensaba Ayame, con las manos sobre el volante. Como antes, Ayame les seguía desde lejos, desde una distancia suficiente para no perderles la pista.

Por unos momentos pensó que quizás estaba actuando de manera muy impulsiva. Si lo miraba bien, no sabía absolutamente nada de Musou, aparte de la información que escuchara de labios de Kikyô.

No sabe que tan peligroso es ese sujeto en realidad.

.-Como siempre, estoy poniendo mi vida en riesgo- sonrió, mientras doblaba hacia la izquierda para no perder de vista aquel convertible negro.

Justo como lo predijo, la acompañante de Musou no tardó en descender del auto. El establecimiento al que entró era un salón de belleza. Al parecer ella asistirá a un evento importante dentro de poco.

.-Bien, ahora todo queda entre tú y yo, Musou...-

Como no era una ciudad muy grande y a estas horas no había gran congestionamiento, Ayame pensó que Musou no tardaría en llegar a su hogar. Unos veinte minutos, cuando mucho. Pero transcurrió media hora exacta y aquel convertible aún daba vueltas por las calles.

".¿Por qué no vas a casa, Musou?." Pensaba Ayame una y otra vez.

Ayame miró su reloj de mano, ya llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas por la ciudad tras Musou y éste aún no daba señales de querer estacionarse. .¿Por qué?.

Ella empezó a sospechar que algo andaba mal al darse cuenta que Musou se adentraba en calles muy poco transitadas. La situación le daba muy mala espina. .¿Será posible que Musou...?

Repentinamente, el vehículo se detuvo. Casi como acto reflejo, Ayame se detuvo también. Observó el sitio donde estaba y se dio cuenta que era una calle sin salida, las construcciones a su alrededor parecen fábricas, no hay ninguna ventana en ellas, salvo enormes puertas de aluminio.

"No hay nadie que pueda escucharme gritar" un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al tiempo que ese macabro pensamiento pasaba por su mente.

Musou descendió del vehículo con tranquilidad, y se volteó hacia ella. Los dos utos estaban separados por varios metros de distancia considerable, pero Ayame supo que él la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

Se le heló la sangre.

Estaba cada vez más cerca, a cada paso que él daba se le iba dificultando la respiración. Los segundos que transcurrieron a continuación se le hicieron eternos, en su mente no había otra cosa que la silueta de Musou acercándose. Como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Musou dio tres toquecitos al vidrio del carro. Ayame lo observó con detenimiento, no parece estar armado, pero debajo de aquella gabardina negra bien puede esconderse un revólver. Y ella no portaba su pistola porque se encontraba fuera de servicio. Estaba de compras, .¿Quién iba a imaginarse que se encontraría con Musou en un centro comercial?.

"La vida está llena de sorpresas" pensó, deseando con todo su ser que la vida no dejara de sonreírle en este momento.

Sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento brusco o que revelara el estado de nerviosismo en el cual estaba envuelta, bajó el vidrio de la portezuela a la mitad.

Al instante Musou se inclinó hacia ella con suavidad y le sonrió ampliamente.

.-Y bien- comentó, observando fijamente a la joven detective- .¿Me crees lo bastante tonto para no percatarme tarde o temprano que me estabas siguiendo?-

Ayame guardó silencio y tragó en seco. Aquella sonrisa no le infundía confianza en lo absoluto. Es una sonrisa burlona, como si él tuviera por completo el control de la situación.

Intentó decir algo, pero sintió las palabras y frases atoradas al borde de su garganta. La blanca dentadura de Musou le tenía en una especie de hipnosis que le impedía articular ningún tipo de sonido.

.-Como eres tú quien me sigue, no tengo que presentarme- se encogió de hombros- pero yo no tengo el honor...-

Contuvo la respiración cuando Musou apoyó una de sus manos en el borde del vidrio. Continuaba sonriendo de forma despreocupada.

Transcurrieron minutos sin que Ayame se atreviera a hablar. Después de todo, .¿Qué podía decir? No puede decir nada que comprometa a Kikyô o de lo contrario la joven estará en peligro.

.-.¿El Comandante Higurashi no tiene las suficientes agallas para venir por él mismo?. .¿O acaso está muy ocupado?.-

Apretó los dientes con fuerza como si quisiese tomar de ellos algo de valor.

.-Soy una persona haciendo su trabajo, Musou...-

Las cejas de Musou se alzaron, denotando sorpresa. Apoyó entonces la otra mano en el vidrio y se inclinó más hacia Ayame, quien podía sentir la pesada respiración golpeándole el rostro.

.-Y al parecer lo haces muy bien- volvió a sonreír- el comandante entrena muy bien a sus agentes-

Ayame movió con suavidad su mano hacia las llaves del auto. No era una calle tan estrecha y podría salir de allí con facilidad si pisaba el acelerador. Dejaría a Musou detrás en cuestión de minutos y allí terminaría este calvario.

.-Veo que ya quieres irte- se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta que Musou descubrió sus intenciones.

Volvió la mirada hacia Musou, sus ojos eran penetrantes y calculadores. Era una persona de cuidado, no hay duda de ello.

.-Bueno, puedo dejarte ir- dijo con naturalidad, haciéndole un guiño- pero te advierto que no me gusta que me sigan la pista. Hazlo otra vez y no me encontrarás de tan buen humor-

.-.¿Qué?-

Él volvió a sonreír, pero ésta vez sus labios se arquearon de manera distinta, dibujando una sonrisa macabra y cruel.

.-Tienes un rostro muy hermoso, si quieres conservarlo así, mantente fuera de mi camino-

Su voz no sonaba amenazadora, pero si sonaba a una persona que cumple su palabra.

Le vio alejarse lentamente, como si tuviera el tiempo a su favor. Antes de abrir la puerta de su auto, le dirigió una última mirada y le guiñó el ojo, como si se tratara de un conocido suyo de toda la vida que le dirige un afable gesto de despedida.

Escuchó el motor del auto encenderse, éste no tardó en perderse entre las sombras de aquel lúgubre callejón.

Ayame soltó una bocanada de aire, aún sintiendo el temor oprimiéndole el pecho. Cuando su respiración por fin se hubo normalizado, dio vuelta a las llaves de su auto y enfiló lejos de allí, fuera de ese maldito callejón; pero con la imagen de los penetrantes ojos de Musou y su burlona sonrisa cercenándole todos los sentidos.

Le bastó una sola mirada para darse cuenta que algo le estaba incomodando a Sesshômaru. "Bueno, tampoco es que eso sea extraño" pensó luego de varios segundos de reflexión.

Como es usual ha permanecido callada, esperando que sea él quien dé el primer paso. Y sabe perfectamente que aquello puede llevar varias horas, se ha entretenido leyendo un buen libro en el despacho. Era una novela romántica, esas que tanto detestaba Sesshômaru y desde que ella se mudó aparecen en cada rincón de la casa, él pone los ojos en blanco cada vez que descubre uno. Desde pequeña siempre le gustaron ese tipo de historia, sobre todo porque la mayoría de ellas terminan con un implícito "y vivieron felices para siempre".

La novela era de un grueso considerable y sólo cuando ella ya llevaba prácticamente la mitad de las páginas devoradas, la puerta del estudio se abrió. Rin sonrió para sus adentros, pero no se movió de su posición en la silla.

Sesshômaru la observaba sin pronunciar palabra. Rin está cruzada de piernas, acomodada en el sillón con un libro entre sus manos. Ella parece muy concentrada en su lectura, pero sabe que de alguna forma está pendiente de él y todos sus movimientos. Agradece el silencio de Rin, ya que a pesar de haber reflexionado casi toda la mañana, aún siente que necesita ordenar sus pensamientos.

De manera casi inconsciente se llevó la mano a un costado, allí en el bolsillo del chaleco estaba guardada una carta que recibió esta mañana. Fue apenas despuntando el alba, al abrir la puerta para recoger el periódico dio con la carta. Le extrañó bastante ya que generalmente recibe correspondencia los lunes, pero al virar el sobre y ver que éste no traía remitente, supo por dónde iba el asunto.

Quizás por ello no se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando abrió la carta y leyó su contenido. Lo que sí llegó a sorprenderle fue la llamada de su hermano menor, horas después.

.-.¿Se puede saber qué haces fastidiándome tan temprano?- preguntó él, con su particular tono malhumorado.

.-No lo habría hecho de no ser importante- espetó Yasha, con tono igual de molesto.

.-Entonces no me hagas perder más mi tiempo y ve al grano-

.-En realidad no tengo por qué informarte, pero ha sido Miroku quien prácticamente me obligó a marcar el número y...

.-InuYasha...- Sesshômaru no se encontraba muy paciente aquella mañana

.-.¡Está bien! Te llamo para saber si tú también recibiste la carta...-

.-...-

.-.¿Sesshômaru?-

.-Así que Naraku quiere hacerse el listo...-

.-.¿Qué quieres decir?-

.-Ven a verme en un par de horas. Tenemos que hablar esto personalmente, trae a Miroku. Ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie más .¿Entendido?-

.-.Sí, sí...-

Si su hermano era puntual por primera vez en su vida, no faltaba mucho para que se presentara. La decisión estaba tomaba, y estaba seguro que InuYasha le secundaría en esta ocasión sin ponerle reparos.

Sólo había un pequeño problema y estaba sentado tranquilamente leyendo un libro.

Suspiró sin desearlo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por permitirse amar tanto a aquella mujer.

Rin es la terquedad personificada y es experta en el arte de llevarle la contraria. Si le cuenta sus planes no tardará en poner un grito en el cielo e intentar frustrar todo lo planeado o, lo que es peor, incluirse en ellos.

.-Rin...- si pronunciar su nombre ya era toda una odisea, mucho peor sería ponerla al tanto de la situación.

Ella se tomo su par de segundos para alzar la mirada, como si realmente no hubiera notado su presencia hasta que él la llamó.

.-¿Dime?- le dedicó una media sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba el libro y lo colocaba en su regazo.

Sesshômaru contuvo la respiración, esa mirada de Rin era peligrosa. Esa aquella de "puedo leer tus pensamientos a mi antojo".

.-Yasha debe estar por llegar...-

.-.¿Yasha?- los ojos de Rin se crisparon en asombro- .¿Va a venir?-

.-Sí. Y Miroku también- suspiró, inclinándose hacia ella- y vamos a necesitar privacidad. Así que decide si quieres quedarte aquí con tu amena lectura...-

.-.¿Miroku? .¿Privacidad?.- Rin cada vez entendía menos- .¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo, Sesshômaru?-

"Ya me temía que preguntaras eso, Rin" volvió a maldecir su suerte interiormente.

.-Lo único que estoy exigiendo es privacidad en mi propia casa...-

.-No trates de desviarme el tema Sesshômaru- Rin se puso de pie- .¿Qué está pasando que intentas ocultarme?-

.-Privacidad Rin, privacidad...- Sesshômaru se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta para repetir aquella frase, pero cuando intentó salir rumbo a la sala sintió la mano de Rin apretando con fuerza su brazo.

.-Es Naraku, no creas que soy tan tonta- comentó con cierta molestia, sin soltar el brazo de Sesshômaru- .¿Les ha vuelto a contactar¡Responde!-

Sesshômaru se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba admitir que Rin siempre estaba un paso delante de él. No importa lo bien que disimulara las cosas porque sus acciones y palabras siempre eran obvias para Rin.

El timbre sonó de improviso y Sesshômaru aprovechó la oportunidad de zafarse de la mano de Rin.

.-Bien, llegaron puntuales- comentó a su hermano menor y un sonriente Miroku.

.-Vamos al grano .¿no?- Yasha ni siquiera había puesto un pie dentro de la casa y ya parecía impaciente. "Chiquillo fastidioso" pensó en decirle Sesshômaru, pero como pocas veces se mordió la lengua y sin decir palabra les hizo entrar.

.-Buenas tardes Rin, dichosos los ojos que se posan en ti...- Miroku se inclinó respetuosamente ante ella, quien sonrió ante la siempre presente galantería del chico.

Sesshômaru alzó la ceja izquierda, estaba de más decir que ese comentario no le agradaba, aunque se tratase de Miroku.

.-Bien- carraspeó, concentrando en él la atención de todos los presentes- pasemos al estudio-

Intentó ignorar la penetrante mirada de Rin, mas fue en vano. Apretó su puño con fuerza, deseando que toda su frustración se concentrara allí para luego evaporarse finalmente. Lastimosamente, aquello no ocurrió.

.-Sesshômaru...- ella iba a empezar a suplicar y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sus intentos por disuadirla o calmarla serían en vano.

.-Estarás con nosotros y podrás escuchar todo lo que quieras, a ver si así te calmas un poco- Sesshômaru le lanzó una mirada fría e inflexible- pero no influirás en ninguna de las decisiones. Ni siquiera lo intentes-

".¡Maldición!." Pensó Rin, intentando por todos los medios que su enojo no se le colara por la mirada.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio apenas Sesshômaru cerró la puerta. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él: Miroku se limitaba a sonreír con un poco de nerviosismo, temiendo que con cualquier movimiento se desatara una cruenta guerra de palabras; y si la impaciencia en la mirada de Rin no era suficiente, allí tenía la de su hermano, que podía leerse con claridad en sus pupilas.

.-.¿Y bien?- como era predecible, Yasha fue quien rompió el silencio- no pensarás detenerme, porque si es así...-

.-.¿Detenerte?- no habían llegado ni siquiera al meollo del asunto y Rin ya ha abierto la boca. Las mujeres no pueden quedarse calladas por más de cinco segundos, es un hecho comprobado.

.-Se refiere a esto- Sesshômaru extendió la carta para que Rin pudiera tomarla entre sus manos- es una invitación para una cena que será este viernes-

.-.¿Una invitación para una cena?- Rin releyó detenidamente la tarjeta y se volvió hacia el trío- .¿Por eso tanto alboroto?-

.-Mira bien dentro del sobre- suspiró Sesshômaru con tal calma que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

Rin tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar gritar escandalizada. Allí dentro del sobre crema, había una pequeño trozo de papel cuadrado común y corriente. Llevaba dibujado en el centro una silueta en forma de araña. Si eso no era suficiente para despertar el terror de Rin, el mensaje que había al reverso del papel terminó por hacer su trabajo.

"Para asegurarme que mis invitados de honor no falten a la cita."

.-Como siempre, Naraku cree que puede jugar con nuestro miedo- Sesshômaru quitó sin mayor dificultad el sobre de manos de Rin- pero eso no ocurrirá-

.-.¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Yasha con entereza- si piensa que vamos a ocultarnos está muy equivocado. .¡Voy a ir directamente hacia él y a mandarlo al infierno de una vez por todas!.-

.-Exactamente- pronunció Sesshômaru mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde estuvo Rin minutos antes.

.-.¡Y ni siquiera intentes detenerme porque...!- Yasha detuvo sus palabras cuando comprendió que, por primera vez, su hermano mayor no le estaba llevando la contraria. Miró a Sesshômaru con cautela, aún dudoso de haber escuchado bien-.¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-

.-No me gusta repetir las cosas, InuYasha- arqueó las cejas de forma impaciente, pero sin negar la veracidad de su frase anterior.

.-.¿Estás diciéndome entonces que no impedirás mis planes?- preguntó, renuente aún a creer en la palabra de su hermano.

.-No sólo no los voy a impedir, por el contrario, yo estoy incluido en esos planes- pronunció con tal convicción, que Yasha no tuvo palabras para intentar negarse.

.-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a atacar a Naraku frente a frente?- habló Miroku, incluyéndose él también en los planes. Porque estaba seguro que Sesshômaru no le citó a él para ser sólo un oyente.

.-Por la puerta grande. Él mismo nos invita, es de mala educación rechazar una invitación tan formal como ésta- sentenció Sesshômaru.

.-La tarjeta dice claramente que podemos llevar a un acompañante. Así que tú puedes ir acompañando a Yasha sin mayores problemas- Sesshômaru volvió a mirar el sobre- tenemos dos días exactos, sin contar la noche del viernes que es obsoleta. Jakken tiene plazo para mañana a primera hora para conseguir los planos de esa casa y ponerlos a tu disposición...-

.-.¿Mi disposición?- volvió a preguntar Miroku dudoso, pero le bastó la mirada de Sesshômaru para comprender a qué se refería-.

.-Necesito como mínimo tres rutas de escape seguras y un lugar lo suficientemente apartado, donde no lleguen los ruidos, además...-

Rin no ha pronunciado palabra desde que presenció aquel pequeño papel con la silueta arácnida. Por momentos su mente se vio transportada a un lejano lugar, donde apenas y llegaban las voces de Sesshômaru, Yasha y Miroku. Lo único que resonaba constantemente en sus oídos era la diabólica risa de Naraku, aquella que atormentaba sus sueños una y otra vez.

.-Bien, entonces todo estará listo para el viernes...-

".¿Qué?" Rin sintió cómo una brisa fría se apoderaba de su corazón.

.-.¿Estás intentando decirme...- ella tomó aire, le faltaban las fuerzas-... que van a asistir?.-

.-.¡Por supuesto que sí!- los ánimos de Yasha estaba demasiado elevados.

.-.¡Por supuesto que no!- era la primera vez que se alzaba una voz distinta a la de Sesshômaru para contradecir a Yasha- .¡Es precisamente eso lo que él quiere!-

.-Nos estamos adelantando a los hechos- Sesshômaru suspiró cansadamente y le hizo un gesto a Rin para que se callara- y ya te dije... la decisión está tomada-

Sus miradas se encontraron, Sesshômaru pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo.

"Mujeres" pensó él, a medida que se exasperaba cada vez más.

Intentando darles el espacio que necesitaba la pareja, Miroku se apartó de Sesshômaru. Se acercó a su compañero, dispuesto a hablarle de un tema que le ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza desde que entraron al despacho.

.-InuYasha...-

.-.¿Qué?- Yasha se volteó hacia Miroku y se sorprendió de ver seriedad en su rostro.

.-Ni una palabra de esto a Sango-

Yasha se detuvo por unos instantes. Si Sango se entera que los tres van a irse contra Naraku dentro de unos días, lo más probable es que encuentre la manera de acompañarlos, aunque ellos se nieguen a llevarla. Kohaku seguía bajo el mando de Naraku, y ninguno de los tres pensaba detenerse a reflexionar sobre disparar un arma en un momento de tensión.

.-Kohaku corre peligro de muerte, así que Sango debe estar enterada- sugirió Yasha. Pero se dio cuenta por el temple de Miroku que éste no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Miroku se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y negó lentamente en silencio.

.-No podemos ponerla en ese riesgo...-

.-No quieres ponerla en riesgo, querrás decir- le corrigió Yasha de mala gana. Esos dos estaban enamorados, no es un detalle tan difícil de notar- es natural que quieras protegerla, pero...-

Detuvo su pequeño discurso cuando vio asomarse una sonrisa triste en los labios de su amigo. Ese gesto fue como si un puño invisible le golpeara con fuerza en el estómago, dejándole sin aire.

.-Sé muy bien lo que quieres decirme. Pero deja que yo maneje este asunto ¿si?- el tono de súplica fue lo que terminó de desarmar a Yasha, quien asintió desviando la mirada. La preocupación de Miroku por Sango le recordó de alguna manera un punto que ha estado tratando de evitar los últimos días: Kagome.

Aunque quisiera mantener oculta su "profesión" de Kagome para siempre, sabe que esto no es más que una utopía. Debe hablarle con la verdad y terminar la angustia que carcome su pecho desde hace meses. Él no puede ser como Miroku, no puede vivir negando verdades sin sentir remordimiento.

Curioso, él se la pasa la vida mintiendo sobre quién es a todos quienes le rodean: cuando se fue de su pueblo natal todos pensaban que iría a encontrarse con unos parientes, ahora sus vecinos y conocidos piensan que trabaja para la empresa de su familia. Mentiras, todo es una red de mentiras que se van entretejiendo y atrapando a la gente que se cruza en su camino. Aquella red atrapó a Kagome también. Jamás pensó que llegaría amarla hasta tan punto de necesitar contarle la verdad, su verdad. Aunque eso significara perderla...

.-.¿Te ocurre algo?- la pregunta de Miroku detuvo sus reflexiones.

.-No, nada- estancó su mirada sobre Sesshômaru y Rin- sólo pensaba cómo la relación de esos dos es más simple, Sesshômaru no tiene que ocultar lo que es...-

Miroku pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Yasha, con aire nostálgico mientras los dos miraban a la pareja.

.-Quizás... pero yo no creo que ellos estén muy bien ahora...- comentó Miroku examinando los gestos de Rin y Sesshômaru. Parecían todo menos "simples".

Efectivamente, Sesshômaru se sentía atado de manos. Y el hecho que a lo lejos sintiera las inquisitivas miradas de su hermano y Miroku no ayudaba tampoco. El puño de Rin continuaba cerrado y temía que en cualquier momento ella fuera a caerle a golpes allí mismo, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Como toda mujer, Rin no quería que nadie se arriesgara. De ser por ella se quedarían todos sentados esperando que Naraku les tocara el timbre y llegara con revólver en mano y dijera "aquí estoy, pueden matarme cuando gusten". Han pasado demasiados años y él ya no puede simplemente sentarse a esperar. Rin también lo sabe... pero es bien sabido que la mente de una mujer está a veces desconectada de su corazón.

.-Rin...-

.-No digas más nada- ella le cortó con un gesto y alzó el rostro: estaba plagado de lágrimas- tus explicaciones han sido suficientes. Gracias por haberme tomado en cuenta, por cierto...- sin agregar nada más, ella pasó de largo y salió del despacho. No azotó la puerta al salir, pero aquello estaba lejos de ser una buena señal ya que la ira contenida en una mujer puede ser peor que el mismo infierno.

Una pequeña parte de Sesshômaru deseó tomarla por el brazo y sacudirla hasta hacerla entrar en razón. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que lo más inteligente era dejarla irse; que se encerrara en su cuarto y meditara a solas durante un par de horas.

Quizás luego podrían conversar mejor y contentarse con ella. Es increíble que cuando Rin no se encuentra bien, él tampoco puede estarlo. Detesta que eso ocurra.

.-Maldito Naraku- espetó, haciendo que toda la culpa cayera sobre su enemigo.

.-No te desesperes Sota- sonrió Midoriko mientras destapaba la olla frente a ella- la cena estará lista dentro de pocos minutos-

.-.¡Es que tengo muchísima hambre!- exclamó el niño llevándose ambas manos al estómago.

.-Si usaras toda tu energía en algo más que jugar al fútbol- comentaba Kagome mientras colocaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa- como ayudar en casa, por ejemplo-

.-Pero para eso ya tenemos a Midoriko- comentó Sota sonriente.

.-¡Serás malagradecido¡Midoriko saca parte de su tiempo para venir a ayudarnos, pero no tiene ninguna obligación...!

.-No te preocupes, Kagome- Midoriko le hizo un guiño a Sota- como mi familia vive en otra ciudad, ustedes se han convertido en mi familia postiza-

.-.¿Es que acaso yo no cuento?- Tsubaki entró con naturalidad a la cocina y tomó un pan de la cestita que Kagome acaba de poner sobre la mesa. La recién llegada dio un mordisco y le sonrió a Midoriko.

.-.¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de mi prima favorita?-

.-Pensaba que era tu única prima- comentó ella, mirando al techo.

.-De cualquier manera, es imposible olvidarse de alguien tan fastidioso- con ese comentario, Kikyô entró a la cocina y se sentó en la silla que siempre ocupaba.

.-.¿Vas a quedarte a comer, Tsubaki?- preguntó Kagome, dispuesta a sacar plato y cubiertos para la invitada.

.-En realidad vine porque pensé que podríamos irnos juntas a casa- comentó Tsubaki. No era ningún secreto que Midoriko vivía a una cuadra de sus tíos, los padres de Tsubaki- hace mucho tiempo que no platicamos a gusto. Pero si Kagome me invita a cenar, me agradaría. Mis padres casi no están en casa, así que estoy acostumbrada a la comida congelada, pero la comida casera es la mejor. .¡Y preparada por Midoriko, mejor!-

.-Nadie estaba interesado en tus tradiciones alimenticias- susurró Kikyô sin siquiera mirarle- y no vas a quedarte a cenar, yo no te he invitado-

.-Pues disculpa pero ésta- con su dedo índice Tsubaki señaló el suelo- también es la casa de Kagome y es ella quien me ha invitado, no tú-

La servilleta que estaba en manos de Kikyô terminó arrugada en cuestión de segundos. Al notar aquello, Tsubaki no disimuló una amplia sonrisa.

.-Ha sido suficiente con aguantarte toda la tarde, no deseo que te quedes a cenar-

.-Calma...- Midoriko apagó el fuego de la estufa y se dirigió a la mesa, intentando calmar los ánimos. Miró a su prima y le dirigió una sonrisa- .¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vamos a mi casa y allá cenamos las dos? Platicaremos a gusto-

Tsubaki se detuvo por unos minutos. La idea de pasar una noche junto a su prima, a quien consideraba casi como su hermana mayor, era agradable. Sin embargo el quedarse en casa Higurashi para arruinarle la cena a Kikyô también resultaba muy tentador.

"Yo también he tenido que soportar tu amargura todo el rato" pensó Tsubaki. Como la escuela está organizando un día deportivo, los diversos equipos están organizando las diversas actividades que van a realizarse. Es significa aguantarse el malhumor de Kikyô durante una buena temporada.

Ya tendría oportunidades para fastidiar a Kikyô.

.-Está bien Midoriko- se volteó hacia Kagome- pero espero que la invitación pueda usarse para otra ocasión porque ahora mismo Kikyô y yo estamos trabajando en un pequeño torneo de arquería, así que quizás me vean con más regularidad por aquí-

Las palabras cortaron el aire como filosas dagas, rasgando con brusquedad el rostro de Kikyô provocando que se contorsionara. "Maldita Tsubaki" repitió una y otra vez, esperando que aquella frase le estallara en el rostro a la aludida.

.-Ya está listo- anunció Midoriko destapando la cena. Sota dio un saltito y enseguida tomó asiento, Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

.-Desesperado...-

.-Por lo visto no piensan esperar a su padre- Midoriko echó un vistazo al rostro hambriento del niño- oh... .¿Y Kouga piensa quedarse a cenar también?-

El brillo en los ojos de Tsubaki fue casi instantáneo.

.-.¿Kouga está aquí?-

Myôga dio otro respingo mientras miraba fijamente a su joven subordinado. Kouga había llegado muy puntual a su casa y ambos se dirigieron al despacho casi enseguida. De eso hace casi tres horas, si el reloj en la pared no le engaña.

Y a pesar del tiempo considerable, sus sospechas acerca de esa invitación no se han disipado.

.-Kojima es un exitoso hombre de negocios, aparte de la enorme herencia familiar posee acciones en comercios importantes en Japón e incluso algunas en el extranjero. Según pude averiguar, se mudó a una parte alejada de esta ciudad por la salud de su esposa, ya que el médico le recomendó que se alejara lo más posible de la contaminación citadina. Como es nuevo por los alrededores, quiere organizar una reunión para ir codeándose con al gente relevante de la ciudad. Imagino que por eso usted recibió la invitación, comandante. Conseguí una lista de algunos de los invitados y se encuentra mucha gente poderosa y adinerada. Recuerdo que su amiga la señora Kaede estaba entre los nombres que leí...-

La explicación tan simple de Kouga le dejó desconcertado, precisamente por eso.

Porque era simple, demasiado simple.

Kojima Yukio no poseía alguna mancha turbia, ni tampoco arrastraba ninguna "cola". Ni él ni ninguno de sus negocios estuvieron envueltos jamás en el escándalo. Un historial impecable. Era solamente un hombre de negocios recién llegado a la ciudad.

Su experiencia le decía que no había nada de qué temer o sospechar.

Sin embargo, su agudo instinto policial le decía que había algo oculto. Algún detalle estaba pasando desapercibido a los ojos de Kouga y también a los suyos.

El problema era cuál.

.-¿Continúa sospechando, comandante?-

Myôga asintió en silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando por alto? .¿Qué?

.-No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos- Kouga se encogió de hombros- un rico comerciante no hace daño a nadie-

Una esperanzada sonrisa se apoderó del comandante Higurashi. Ojalá él conservara esa pizca de confianza en la humanidad que aún tiene Kouga.

.-Puede que tengas razón, Kouga- colocó la mano sobre el hombro del joven. Myôga le condujo hasta la sala para que ambos tomaran una taza de café caliente. Tal vez aquello despejara su vieja y cansada mente un poco.

.-Pero aunque Kojima no tenga nada malo en absoluto, no creo poder asistir a dicho evento- comentó sentándose en el sillón con pesadez.

.-¿Y por qué no?- inquirió Kouga.

.-Eso de las reuniones sociales nunca ha sido para mí. A menos que me contraten para vigilar la fiesta- rió admitiendo sus maneras antisociales.

.-Pues yo...- Kouga sacó del bolsillo interno de su abrigo un pequeño sobre de papel, idéntico al que Myôga recibiera esta mañana. A él también le llegó una de esas invitaciones-... en realidad no me desagradaría asistir. Aunque no sé muy bien por qué fui invitado, no creo ser nadie relevante en esta ciudad...-

"Oh, Kouga, si supieras todo lo que en verdad vales para la jefatura y la ciudad en general" pensó Myoga sin quitar la vista de su subordinado.

.-Eres el segundo al mando en la comandancia- comentó sin demasiada emoción en su voz- es muy lógico que también desee congraciarse contigo-

.-Tal vez...- Kouga volvió a echar un vistazo al papel- invitación para dos personas. Como si tuviera con quién ir...-

.-No intentes hacerte el modesto conmigo- guiñó Myôga- seguramente tienes un montón de chicas detrás de ti-

"Kagome" fue la primera persona que vino a su mente. Sin embargo sería demasiado descarado pedirle a su jefe que deseaba que hija le acompañase. Además, el comandante seguía sospechando de Kojima Yukio y si él no iba a la reunión, muchísimo menos iba a darle permiso a una de sus hijas. Aunque Kouga fuera su hombre de mayor confianza.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero siempre se sentía mal si llegaba sin acompañante a algún sitio. Esa mentalidad adolescente no desaparecía con los años.

.-... a más de una chica de la comandancia he visto suspirar por ti...-

Las palabras de su jefe atrajeron a otra chica a sus pensamientos: Ayame. Atrayente, decidida y sobre todo impredecible; se reapareció en su vida hace pocos días. Por asuntos de trabajo obviamente, pero cuando se despidieron pudo notar claramente cómo los ojos de ella brillaban con intensidad.

.-Quizás...- Kouga se sorprendió al notar cuán difícil le era apartar la imagen de Ayame de su mente.

.-¿Lo ves?- rió Myôga de buena gana, el concentrarse en la vida amorosa de Kouga era una divertida manera de disminuir su estrés- entonces no me digas que no tienes con quién ir. Puedes invitar a cualquiera-

Kouga se sonrojó apenas escuchó la risa de su superior. Volvió a mirar el sobre que estaba en sus manos.

.-Pero no es tan simple- intentó defenderse de los ataques de risa del comandante- no como si fuese a decir- bajó la mirada, imitando una actitud tímida y extendió el sobre hacia delante- ¿te gustaría acompañarme este viernes a una cena?-

Cuando Kouga alzó la mirada al terminar su pose bromista, palideció.

Allí justo frente a él se encontraba Tsubaki, la prima menor de Midoriko. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera presenciado la escena siquiera. Pero era tarde. Los ojos destellantes de felicidad de Tsubaki le indicaron que la chica había escuchado todo. Más que eso.

Tsubaki se tomó literalmente las palabras, sin prestarle atención a su muy mal fingida timidez y su tono bromista.

Ella, por toda respuesta, dio un salto y quedó prendada de él. Pocos segundos después, Kouga estaba siendo asfixiado cruelmente por el abrazo de Tsubaki.

.-.¡Por supuesto que sí Kouga! .¡Qué feliz me haces!.-

.-Pero qué escena más patética- suspiró Kikyô, quien decidió que ya había visto suficientes estupideces en un día y siguió de largo por el pasillo, rumbo a su cuarto. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose bruscamente no demoró en escucharse.

Por el contrario, Myôga estaba divertido mirando la escena. El pobre de Kouga intentaba por todos los medios de librarse, al menos, del expresivo abrazo de Tsubaki.

"Juventud" susurró con algo de nostalgia. La tenue pero feliz sonrisa de Tsubaki le recordaba a la de su difunta esposa en sus años de juventud. Aquellos sí que fueron años felices.

Suena un tanto cursi decirlo, pero el de ambos había sido amor a primera vista. Apenas sus pupilas la divisaron, supo aquella mujer era diferente a todas las que había conocido antes. No sólo era su belleza exótica y atrayente, la cual heredaron en menor escala sus dos hijas, sino sus maneras dulces pero a la vez firmes.

.¡Cuánto se habían amado! Aún recuerda el montón de planes que ambos tenían para cuando él se retirara en el futuro. Pensaban irse a vivir al extranjero, ya que uno de los mayores pasatiempos de su esposa era viajar. Él le prometió que ambos conocerían el mundo juntos.

Es por esos recuerdos y promesas, que jamás perdonará a quien se atrevió a apartarla de su lado. No descansará hasta encontrarlo.

El ruido del teléfono le apartó de los pensamientos por un instante. Antes de tomar el auricular sonrió de nuevo al ver a Kouga aún "ocupado" con Tsubaki, quien ya estaba decidiendo qué ponerse para el viernes por la noche.

.-Buenas noches-

.-Buenas noches Comandante Higurashi- la voz del teléfono le era desconocida, por ello se asombró que le llamaran por su nombre. Él no daba el número de su residencia a cualquiera- me alegra que fuera usted mismo quien contestara-

.-.¿Puedo saber quién me habla?- podía sentir pequeñas punzadas en el corazón.

Un mal presentimiento.

.-Eso es lo de menos- contestó el desconocido con total calma- lo realmente importante es el mensaje que tengo para usted-

.-.¿Mensaje para mí?- preguntó Myôga, cada vez más incómodo.

.-Sí es un mensaje para usted y estoy seguro que le interesa. Así que escuche con atención por favor...-

.-.¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quiere?- exclamó Myôga, llamando la atención de Kouga y Tsubaki.

.-Sólo le diré esto: si quiere saber quién es el asesino de su esposa, no deje de asistir el viernes por la noche a la mansión de Kojima Yukio...-

.-.¿Pero qué...?- antes que Myôga pudiera preguntar algo más, la comunicación se cortó.

Myôga se derrumbó en el sillón una vez más, con el corazón saltándole con fiereza y la cabeza revuelta en dudas.

.-Bien- suspiró Musou volviendo a colocar el teléfono en su sitio- ¿ahora qué?-

Naraku le dirigió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

.-Esperar...-

.-¿Esperar?- Musou alzó las cejas sin comprender- ¿a qué, exactamente?-

Naraku volvió la vista hacia la ventana. La luna llena resplandecía en todo su esplendor. Dos noches más...

.-Comenzó la cuenta regresiva...-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas: Como dice Naraku, la comenzó la cuenta regresiva. El fanfic está en su etapa final. Supongo que le quedarán unos cinco capítulos y algún epílogo, pero aún no lo tengo programado bien así que no adelanto nada. **

**Estoy ocupada con la universidad y otros asuntos personales, pero haré lo posible por tener el próximo capítulo pronto.**

**Como siempre, paciencia. **

**Capítulo dedicado a Mónica. Sólo porque sí. **

**Para comentarios o sugerencias el mail se encuentra en mi profile. Gracias por la atención. **


End file.
